


my heart is breathing for this moment in time

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Time Travel, Waiting, soulmate talk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 164,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Луи впервые увидел Гарри на прослушивании X-Factor в 2010 году, он подумал, что встретил очень особенного незнакомца. Но Гарри знал Луи с пяти лет.</p><p>Потому что у Луи редкое генетическое расстройство, заставляющее его перемещаться во времени в важные моменты своего прошлого и будущего… и к Гарри, всегда к Гарри. Когда их объединяют в группу, Гарри кажется, что все, чего он так ждал и хотел, наконец случилось. За исключением одной маленькой детали: Луи понятия не имеет, что Гарри в него влюблен… что Гарри всегда его любил. Судьба еще только начинает свою игру.</p><p>История взросления, сближения и невероятной любви, которая того стоит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my heart is breathing for this moment in time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934996) by [usedtothebeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedtothebeach/pseuds/usedtothebeach). 
  * A translation of [feel myself fall, make a joke of it all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104367) by [usedtothebeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedtothebeach/pseuds/usedtothebeach). 



**Июль 2010**  
_Гарри 16, Луи 18_  
  
Если Гарри Стайлс хоть в чем-то уверен, то это в том, что он отлично умеет ждать. Он довольно прилежный ученик, компетентный работник пекарни и любящий сын, но терпение всегда было его главной добродетелью. И сейчас, когда он стоит в очереди из по меньшей мере сотни человек, чтобы получить решение по поводу своих вокальных данных, хотя бы в этом Гарри совершенно уверен.  
  
\- Волнуешься, милый? – улыбается ему уголком губ мама, в знак поддержки поглаживая рукой его спину.  
  
\- Ни капельки, - отвечает Гарри. И он мог бы более подробно рассказать о своей потрясающей выдержке и впечатляющей уверенности, если бы не желудок, угрожающий подскочить к горлу.  
  
Хотя причина его состояния вовсе не прослушивание, не толпа вокруг и даже не легендарная жестокая честность Саймона Коуэлла.  
  
Просто Гарри знает, что пение должно сыграть огромную роль в его судьбе, он уверен в этом. Гарри вообще большой поклонник веры в предназначение. Даже если _он_ никогда напрямую не говорил, у Гарри набралось достаточно оговорок, чтобы можно было с чистой совестью считать это фактом. Музыка должна привести Гарри к тому, чего он хочет больше всего в жизни, и Гарри не обманывает себя - у White Eskimo никогда не было будущего, так что… Прослушивание X-Factor кажется довольно хорошим вариантом для начала чего-то нового.  
  
Поэтому Гарри ждет. Терпеливо и послушно ждет.  
  
Он прокручивает в голове слова из песни Стиви Уандера в тысячный раз и в угоду маме поддерживает ее взволнованную болтовню об остальных участниках. Он дергает нитки из шарфа, улыбается каждому ободряющему сообщению от одноклассников и дает интервью перед камерой, которое, если честно, происходит так внезапно, что ему остается только надеяться, что он не сболтнул ничего неприемлемого для британской общественности.  
  
Каким-то чудом четыре часа наконец проходят, и вот Гарри уже стоит у импровизированной сцены Old Trafford. Он заполнил все анкеты, сумел убедить маму и Джемму прекратить растрепывать его волосы и завязал разговор с Дермотом О’Лири, который оказался замечательным парнем. Гарри даже почти испытывает облегчение.  
  
А потом мимо проходит ОН.  
  
Это _Луи_. Самый младший Луи из всех, кого Гарри когда-либо видел, но ошибиться невозможно – это _Луи_. Его выдают скулы – эти острые формы, которые врезаются прямо в легкие Гарри, лишая их воздуха. И глаза. Его волосы немного длиннее, слегка неаккуратные, но такие же мягкие и песчано-коричневые. Гарри мог бы пропускать эти пряди сквозь пальцы целую вечность.  
  
Гарри чувствует, что вот-вот задохнется, сердце начинает колотиться как сумасшедшее, и он совершенно забывает, о чем только что говорил Дермоту, и делает шаг в направлении Луи, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчета.  
  
Но прежде, чем он успевает броситься вдогонку, его утаскивают на сцену.  
  
\- Гарри Стайлс, Гарри Стайлс, ты следующий, ты следующий! – визгливо выкрикивает какой-то парень с планшетом, который с силой хватает Гарри за локоть и подталкивает ближе к сцене. Уже получив указание идти дальше, Гарри высвобождает руку и целеустремленно разворачивается обратно к Луи, потому что он здесь, они оба здесь. Это то самое время, тот магический момент, о котором он так наслышан, которого он ждал так долго. Наконец-то он здесь.  
  
Но Луи уже нет.  
  
Прослушивание проходит как в тумане. Гарри едва ощущает опьяняющее волнение, которое должно присутствовать, когда стоишь перед Луи Уолшем и Саймоном Коуэллом и они слушают, как ты поешь. Какое ему может быть дело до этого, если _его_ Луи сейчас где-то за сценой ходит, разговаривает, дышит и вообще существует в одном с ним пространстве, в той же вселенной, что и Гарри? Луи _здесь_ , и, скорее всего, в кои-то веки он не собирается внезапно исчезнуть, так что Гарри чувствует, будто каждый момент, не потраченный на то, чтобы найти его, прижать к стенке и объяснить, что это – начало их эпичной метафизической истории любви, просто-напросто пустая трата времени.  
  
И все же он умудряется нормально спеть « _Isn't She Lovely_ », бормочет что-то про колледж, пекарню и изучение бизнеса. Каким-то чудом ему удается в достаточной мере очаровать Саймона и Николь, чтобы пройти в следующий раунд. Гарри понимает, что это важно. Если именно X-Factor должен свести его с Луи, то он обязан продержаться на проекте так долго, как только возможно.  
  
Он спускается со сцены и практически полностью игнорирует свою семью, сделав исключение только ради быстрого успокаивающего объятия для мамы. Он обшаривает взглядом пространство за кулисами, надеясь найти хоть малейший намек на взъерошенные волосы и блестящие глаза человека, в которого влюблен всю свою жизнь.  
  
Ничего.  
  
Гарри уезжает из Манчестера так и не получив возможности хотя бы мельком увидеть Луи еще один раз. И несмотря на абсолютное опустошение, впервые в жизни Гарри засыпает, цепляясь за реальную, возможную, ощутимую надежду.  
  
*  
  
**Август 2008**  
_Гарри 14, Луи 35_  
  
\- Спой мне что-нибудь.  
  
\- Что? – сонно переспрашивает Луи со своего места по другую сторону корзинки для пикника, распахивая глаза.  
  
\- Спой мне что-нибудь, - повторяет Гарри настойчиво. – Я хочу знать, какой у тебя голос, когда ты поешь.  
  
\- А может быть, ты мне споешь, - ворчит Луи. – Я устал. Я только что нарушил равновесие целой вселенной.  
  
\- Да, но ты это все время делаешь. И я всегда тебе пою, - Гарри нетерпеливо взмахивает руками. – И, знаешь, я чуть не подвернул лодыжку, когда бежал к тебе сегодня, так что мы в равных условиях. Значит, ты должен мне что-нибудь спеть.  
  
Луи перекатывается на живот, положив голову на руки, и с любопытством изучает Гарри.  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
\- Ты говорил, что нас сведет вместе музыка, да? Так что я подумал, ну, в следующем месяце в Манчестере будет состязание для групп, мы совсем недавно на него записались…  
  
\- Это потрясающе, Хаз, - перебивает его Луи с очевидной гордостью.  
  
Гарри отмахивается от него.  
  
\- Да, мы взволнованы. Но я знаю, что ты был в группе в моем возрасте – или до сих пор в группе, неважно, – и, ну, может быть, именно там мы и встретились. В общем, понимаешь, мне нужно знать, как звучит твой голос, когда ты поешь, потому что я же никогда не видел тебя подростком, поэтому… ага.  
  
Луи ухмыляется, не ехидно, но с заметной долей снисхождения, что Гарри совсем не нравится.  
  
\- Оу, юный Хазза. Такой романтик. Собирается пройти все испытания, чтобы найти меня лишь по мелодичному звучанию моего голоса, указывающему правильный путь.  
  
Выражение лица Гарри сменяется на разочарованное.  
  
\- Значит, это случится не так. Мне не суждено встретить реального тебя в следующие несколько недель.  
  
Луи издает громкий театральный вздох, но в его глазах есть намек на сочувствие.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не могу тебе сказать, - с упреком замечает он.  
  
\- Ну, а как насчет музыкального фестиваля? Лидс приближается, и я давно умоляю маму отпустить меня. Может быть, я встречу тебя там. Или, ну, White Eskimo подписались на множество выступлений недавно… у нас даже есть свадьба через две недели. Ты мог бы быть гостем, и, знаешь…  
  
\- И я услышу, как ты поешь припев Брайана Адамса и безумно влюблюсь в тебя с другого конца зала?  
  
Гарри слегка краснеет, но только упрямо вздергивает подбородок, пытаясь выглядеть так, словно эта реплика его не задела.  
  
\- Что-то вроде того, наверное, да.  
  
Он знает, что это звучит глупо и жалко, но дело в том, что ему просто немного не терпится. И более того, он чувствует себя одиноким. Все его друзья уже начали всерьез бегать на свидания, держаться за руки в школьных коридорах, ходить в кинотеатры только для того, чтобы там обниматься, и даже покупать круассаны в пекарне, где работает Гарри, чтобы поделиться ими со своей второй половинкой. Куда бы он ни пошел, он везде окружен юными парочками, и неужели так неправильно желать быть частью этого?  
  
Уилл посылает ему жалостливые взгляды всякий раз, как перепоручает все заботы по группе, убегая на свидание с Кайлой. И Гарри слышит, как шушукаются мама и Джемма, когда он проводит очередной субботний вечер дома, и его это так достало. Все достало. Ему хочется прокричать им всем: « _У меня есть кое-кто, моя любовь реальна и эпична, и иногда я чувствую себя так, будто вот-вот взорвусь_ ». Но он не может об этом прокричать, не может даже признаться кому-нибудь шепотом. Он вынужден хранить самую замечательную часть своей жизни в строжайшем секрете. И хотя он никогда не винил в этом Луи, иногда он чувствует себя совершенно вымотавшимся.  
  
Луи вслепую тянется к Гарри, переплетая их пальцы и складывая сцепленные руки себе под подбородок.  
  
\- Все случится именно так, как этому суждено.  
  
Гарри надувает губы.  
  
\- Ты постоянно это говоришь. В буквальном смысле слова – постоянно. Я хочу узнать больше.  
  
Луи прижимается сухими губами к подушечке большого пальца Гарри и прикрывает глаза, кажется, принимая какое-то решение.  
  
\- Давай, я расскажу тебе, как в первый раз тебя увидел, - начинает он, и Гарри заинтересованно вскидывает голову.  
  
\- Я был… Я не скажу тебе, когда это случилось или сколько мне было лет. Но, допустим, это произошло в твоем не таком отдаленном будущем, я увидел тебя в толпе. Да, я увидел тебя первым, прежде, чем ты заметил меня. И тогда я этого не понял, но я не мог отвести от тебя взгляд, не мог отвернуться и прекратить наблюдать, потому что в тебе было что-то особенное. Ты был особенным для меня, да, но еще просто… _особенным_. Мои друзья, с которыми я был тогда, они тоже это заметили.  
  
\- И вскоре после этого я в первый раз услышал, как ты поешь. Я видел, как ты - такой невероятно особенный - вышел на сцену… черт. Черт, ладно, видимо, теперь ты в курсе, что там была задействована сцена… Неважно, ты был на этой сцене, и когда ты пел, это было лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной. Ты пел с абсолютной искренностью, этой открытостью, и единственное, о чем я думал, было: «Я хочу познакомиться с этим мальчишкой».  
  
\- _Луи_ , - выдыхает Гарри, совершенно уничтоженный. Это… Теперь он думает, что сможет еще какое-то время справляться с одиночеством, если это означает, что однажды он будет с этим мужчиной, который любит его так сильно.  
  
И тогда Луи открывает глаза.  
  
\- Конечно, я потерялся в твоем чертовски ангельском голосе, который сделал из меня первоклашку в первый школьный день, но все же... – Он косится на Гарри, который, как ему прекрасно известно, таращится на него с приоткрытым ртом, и нежно улыбается. – А теперь поцелуй меня, дурачок.  
  
Гарри набрасывается на него, впутываясь пальцами в его волосы и прижимаясь губами к губам, - это единственный доступный ему способ коммуникации, когда он так переполнен эмоциями. Поцелуй получается беспорядочным и нескоординированным, потому что у Гарри было не так много практики, как ему бы хотелось, но в то же время он значит все. Это извинение, и напоминание, и обещание. И это стоит того, чтобы ждать.

 

 **Июль 2010**  
_Гарри 16, Луи 18_  
  
На boot camp царит полная неразбериха. Везде снуют толпы людей, и каким-то образом обстановка еще хуже, чем на прослушиваниях, потому что эти толпы в восторге от собственного эго и потенциала, который отметил сам его высочество Саймон Коуэлл. « _Саймону понравилась моя энергичность_ », - говорят они, - « _или моя уверенность, или манера держаться, или неподдающиеся описанию черты настоящей звезды_ ». Все вокруг ведут себя как одержимые после того, как впервые попробовали на вкус наркотик под названием «знаменитость», и Гарри полагает, что его тоже с легкостью могла бы поглотить эта лихорадка, если бы он не рассматривал этот опыт как шанс на нечто куда более важное.  
  
Потому что Луи тоже на boot camp. Его Луи, теперь он в этом абсолютно уверен. Гарри видел его уже больше дюжины раз, всегда с другого конца комнаты или в окружении людей. И даже если ему до сих пор не представилось возможности подойти и заговорить, у Гарри дьявольски кружится голова уже от этой простой близости. Наконец-то они здесь. Гарри находится в той самой вселенной, в которой Луи существует на постоянной основе. Вскоре они окажутся более или менее наедине, и тогда Гарри представится и объяснит, что он не просто коллега по приключению. Он – _Гарри_. Лучший друг Луи и его соулмейт с тех самых пор, как он себя помнит.  
  
Это только вопрос времени. Практически вся жизнь Гарри – вопрос времени.  
  
Но, к сожалению, кажется, что удача, судьба или какие-то другие абстрактные силы сговорились и полны решимости помешать Гарри исполнить предназначение. Луи отправляют в другую группу на репетициях танцев, и на уроках вокала, и вообще всегда. И, возможно, это к лучшему. Может быть, это дает Гарри шанс лучше сосредоточиться на конкурсе. Только вот у него возникает ощущение, что это самое большое издевательство в мире. Луи _прямо тут_ , и, в целом, не важно, сколько между ними шагов, но вокруг все время снуют люди. Один раз они поют вместе на лестнице, и в разделяющем их пространстве есть нечто поэтическое. Гарри гадает, чувствует ли Луи всю тяжесть его ожидания? Может ли сказать, что незнакомец на лестнице поет эти строчки именно ему?  
  
У Гарри появляется еще один шанс – реальный шанс – в туалете, когда им дают пятиминутную передышку между тренировками танцев. Гарри моет руки в тот момент, когда поднимает голову, уставившись на свое отражение, и, о боже, это Луи проходит позади него, нахально поймав его взгляд в зеркале.  
  
\- Привет, - произносит человек, которого Гарри любит больше всех в этом мире.  
  
Трудно осознать, что он находится так близко и что он настоящий. Гарри поспешно вытирает руки о штанины брюк, отчаянно пытаясь не пялится с открытым ртом. Это все равно, что встретить знаменитость, которой ты поклоняешься; это как получить места в первом ряду на игру Man U*. Гарри все равно кажется, что этого не может быть на самом деле.  
  
\- Луи, - шепчет Гарри раньше, чем понимает, насколько странно называть по имени того, кто уверен, что никогда раньше с тобой не встречался.  
  
Однако Луи, к счастью, не находит это подозрительным. Его улыбка становится шире.  
  
\- Значит, ты видел мое интервью? Я просто ужасно нервничал, даже не помню, что говорил. Все здесь такие милые.  
  
Гарри только кивает с отсутствующим выражением, стараясь найти какие-нибудь слова, кроме: « _Я люблю тебя, нам суждено быть вместе, не могу дождаться, когда начнется наша счастливая вечность_ ».  
  
А Луи продолжает:  
  
\- Я видел твое. Я имею в виду интервью. Ты такой очаровашка, все мои друзья тоже так думают. _Эти кудряшки_ , - он специально делает голос выше, чтобы тот больше походил на девчоночий, довершая шутку жестом готовящейся рухнуть в обморок дивы.  
  
Гарри смеется. Луи такой открытый и искренний, и его чувство юмора настолько знакомое, и в глазах пляшут искорки, и он находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Гарри просто обязан признаться ему прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Рад, что произвел впечатление, - начинает он, пытаясь изобразить флирт. – Вообще-то…  
  
Луи корчит рожицу.  
  
\- Ох, конечно. Девушки падки на кудряшки, я всегда это говорю. Но, серьезно, в тебе есть что-то особенное, - Луи вскидывает голову и чуть прищуривается, как будто эта особенность Гарри – загадка, которую он должен разгадать. – Ты будешь звездой, - наконец решает он. – Не возражаешь, если я с тобой сфотографируюсь? Однажды, когда ты станешь знаменитым, я буду показывать всем это фото.  
  
А потом он ловит какого-то парня и просит его поработать фотографом, приобнимая Гарри одной рукой. Луи улыбается, демонстрируя зубы, и Гарри повторяет за ним, хотя и немного заторможено.  
  
_Это их первая встреча_ , - осознает он. И радуется, что теперь у них есть фотография этого момента. Доказательство, что это действительно произошло. Луи никогда не позволял ему фотографировать себя. За исключением единственного раза, когда Гарри было шесть, и то только для того, чтобы доказать, что он не вампир и не привидение.  
  
Незнакомый парень возвращает Луи телефон, и тот краем глаза замечает время на экране, и бросается к двери.  
  
\- Ох, черт, нам пора возвращаться. Знаешь, еще немного подвигаем телом. Увидимся, суперзвезда!  
  
И потом он исчезает, а Гарри остается и таращится ему вслед точно так же, как это случалось сотню раз до этого. Ему хочется прокричать что-нибудь вдогонку, но Луи прав: у них очень строгое расписание тренировок. Кроме того, «я люблю тебя» и «мы поженимся» - не те фразы, которые стоит орать на весь зал.  
  
По крайней мере, они встретились, - утешает себя Гарри. Официально и в настоящем времени – это уже прогресс. Все остальное может подождать. То, чего он так хотел столько лет, вот-вот произойдет, но Гарри все еще приходится ждать.  
  
Как чертовски удачно сложилось, что терпение входит в число его талантов.  
  
*  
  
Они выстроены в линию для финального отбора перед Домом Судей, и Гарри чувствует нервозность, исходящую от других конкурсантов, но сам он далек от этого. Совершенно очевидно, что он пройдет. Они с Луи оба пройдут, хотя бы на этом этапе. И вместе поедут в дом Дани – ходят слухи, что ей в этом году достанется категория «парни». Огромная толпа, наконец, исчезнет, и у Гарри будет возможность рассказать обо всем Луи. Ему даже не важно, что будет дальше в этом конкурсе.  
  
Из-за отсутствия нервозности настроение Гарри можно описать как положительно-энергичное. Он чувствует себя, как ребенок рождественским утром; как после последнего учебного перед летними каникулами; как когда бежит в лес на очередное свидание, отмеченное в Списке, но еще в сотню раз лучше, потому что наконец-то, _наконец-то_. Хорошие вещи случаются с теми, кто… ладно. Ладно. Пролог истории Гарри уже подходит к концу, и он готов схватить своего Очаровательного Принца и промотать к счастливому финалу.  
  
Гарри занят размышлениями, подходит ли борт самолета, летящего рейсом до Австралии, для раскрытия их отношений, когда до него доходит, что, вообще-то, к настоящему моменту было названо уже довольно много имен, а он все еще не услышал своего. Или имени Луи, если уж на то пошло. И это неправильно, совершенно точно, потому что они должны… они же должны…  
  
Их имена так и не называют. Гарри вместе с остальными отсеянными конкурсантами в спешке спускается со сцены, и целую минуту он просто в растерянности топчется на месте. Вокруг царит атмосфера опустошения и разочарования, вызванная общей для всех причиной, и Гарри не в состоянии думать. На самом деле, он не может даже дышать.  
  
А потом он резко переключается в режим действия. Видимо, он ошибся, и они с Луи влюбятся друг в друга не как конкурсанты X-Factor, а как разочарованные отверженцы. Не такая сказка, как воображал Гарри, конечно, но все же это _он и Луи_. И Гарри должен найти его прямо сейчас. Найти и дать понять, что не так уж и важно, что Гарри не станет звездой, в конце-то концов. Он будет звездой Луи, сейчас и навсегда.  
  
Хотя, скорее всего, он не станет заявлять это с таким апломбом.  
  
Вот только, как всегда, Луи нигде нет. Везде толкутся люди: обнимаются, плачут, оседают на пол, рыдают в трубку. А Гарри пытается высмотреть красную шапочку, которую он заметил на Лу на отборе, но… ничего. Может быть, Луи уже нет в здании. Возможно, он уже уехал, или еще хуже: что если он Переместился? Гарри чувствует, как подступают тошнота и паника. А потом работники X-Factor торопят его, чтобы собирал вещи и выметался отсюда, все кончено.  
  
Все кончено.  
  
Он стоит с сумками на ступеньках Арены Уэмбли, по его лицу в беспрецедентном темпе катятся слезы, и Гарри даже не волнует, что кто-то может увидеть его в таком состоянии. Рядом маячит белобрысый паренек, которого Гарри запомнил на boot camp, но у него своя проблема с разведением сырости, так что это не имеет значения. Ничто уже не важно. Наконец-то он дышал одним воздухом с Настоящим Луи, и тот все равно ускользнул. Теперь остается только вернуться в Холмс Чапел и ждать следующего дня из Списка, как всегда.  
  
Судьба – стервозная сука.  
  
Гарри договаривается с Робином по BBM**, чтобы тот его забрал, когда подбегает взволнованный ассистент, махая руками Гарри и Найлу и втирая что-то про интервью и дополнительные съемки. Мальчишки совсем не в восторге от перспективы, но послушно тащат пожитки обратно в здание и бесцельно шатаются там вместе с дюжиной других ребят, ожидая инструкций свыше.  
  
Быть тем, кого отвергли, больно, но участвовать в показательном шоу процесса отсева – совсем отстой. Гарри добавляет эту мысль к своему внутреннему празднику саможаления, когда замечает… это Луи стоит в самом центре компашки скучковавшихся неудачников. Он не исчез и не уехал домой. У Гарри все еще есть шанс на счастливый финал.  
  
Может быть, в конце концов, судьба не так уж и ужасна.  
  
Ноги Гарри начинают двигаться, не дожидаясь, пока он сообразит, что собирается сказать или как он будет это говорить, учитывая, что их со всех сторон окружают камеры, другие конкурсанты и персонал. Он замирает, только когда ассистент начинает выкликать новые имена.  
  
\- Лиам Пейн. Найл Хоран. Гарри Стайлс. Зейн Малик. Луи Томлинсон.  
  
Он не… Гарри понятия не имеет, что сейчас происходит, и оглядывается на других парней, обнаруживая, что они находятся в таком же смятении. Их ведут обратно к сцене, и Гарри покорно бежит за остальными, пока в голове у него пульсирует: _Луи, Луи, должен ему сказать, должен сказать_.  
  
Они впятером ждут на ступеньках. Видимо, там какие-то проблемы с освещением сцены судя по суете на строительных лесах наверху и по тому, что им приказали остановиться. Гарри не представляет, сколько времени ему это дает, но знает, что это – лучшая его возможность. Он прижимается к Луи так близко, насколько хватает смелости, почти касаясь губами его правого уха.  
  
\- Меня зовут Гарри Стайлс, - быстро бормочет он. – Когда я встретил тебя впервые, мне было пять лет, а тебе – двадцать восемь. С тех пор ты приходил ко мне почти каждый месяц, но твой возраст постоянно менялся. Ты меня еще не знаешь, но я знаю почти все про тебя. Ты – Луи, и ты – путешественник во времени. Мы будем лучшими друзьями.  
  
Глаза Луи расширяются, а челюсть в буквальном смысле отпадает, и, боже, Гарри так скучал по этому выразительному лицу. Он смотрит на Луи, не моргая, и ждет, пока тот переварит информацию, которую только что услышал. Ждет, чтобы Луи сказал что-нибудь, что угодно. Луи медленно сглатывает, разворачиваясь к Гарри лицом. Но тут их зовут на сцену, всех пятерых, чтобы они встретились с судьями, и что бы там ни хотел произнести Луи, этим словам придется…  
  
Их объединяют в группу. Вместе. Гарри, Луи и еще троих мальчиков. Они проходят на следующий этап. Вместе.  
  
Луи, ни на мгновенье не замешкавшись, запрыгивает к Гарри на руки.  
  
\- Отличное начало, лучший друг, - шепчет он куда-то в область окантовки на шапочке Гарри.  
  
Судьба – самая прекрасная стервозная сучка в мире.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Манчестер Юнайтед  
> **BBM – мобильное приложение


	2. Глава 2

**Август 2010**  
 _Гарри 16, Луи 18 и 26_  
  
И вовсе Гарри не дуется. Да, он остался дома, когда остальные парни пошли исследовать окрестности бунгало Робина, но совсем не по причине угрюмого настроения. Он просто… они мозолили друг другу глаза целых шесть дней подряд, и Гарри хочется хотя бы пару секундочек побыть в одиночестве, чтобы _собраться с мыслями_. Потому что проводить столько времени в удушающей компании других людей – не самая здоровая ситуация. Хотя, он подозревает, что ему придется к этому привыкнуть, если группа получит реальный шанс.  
  
Впрочем, это были замечательные шесть дней. Вообще-то, замечательные несколько недель, если считать непрекращающуюся переписку между всей пятеркой. Они все просто _сошлись_ , очень хорошо и очень быстро. Пять на первый взгляд совершенно разных личностей оказались в этой новособранной группе, и динамика их отношений уже проявила себя с лучшей стороны. Саймон Коуэлл, должно быть, волшебник. Разговоры до поздней ночи и ранние утренние потасовки; посиделки у костра, дурачества и даже немного пения – Гарри кажется, что он знает этих ребят намного дольше, чем один месяц.  
  
За исключением одного, которого он действительно знает почти всю жизнь.  
  
Луи-в-настоящем-времени оказался совсем не таким, как ожидал Гарри. Он такой _юный_ , и шумный, и внезапный, и с почти маниакальным энтузиазмом мгновенно загорается любой идеей, он похож на огромного щенка. И он так сильно отличается от того человека, которого знал Гарри, от взрослого Луи с его осторожными, взвешенными фразами, спокойным пристальным взглядом и глубоким звучным смехом. Гарри знает, что сравнивать их неправильно, и, на самом деле, он не смог бы отдать свои предпочтения кому-то одному. Они просто… разные.  
  
У этих двух Луи, конечно же, есть и схожие черты. Они оба выковыривают грибы из пиццы, оба сияют, когда рассказывают о сестрах, и оба склонны излишне часто цитировать «Телеведущего». Такие мелочи каждый день напоминают Гарри, что он имеет дело не с незнакомцем, что это тот же _Луи_ , и этот простой факт посылает волны удовольствия вдоль позвоночника Гарри. Чистая история их взаимоотношений, кажется, восхищает и Луи тоже, хотя он пока еще не может осознать ее реальность. Когда Гарри в первый раз принес ему йоркширский чай, приготовленный именно так, как любит Луи, в глазах того плескалось благоговение, а на губах расползалась улыбка, которую Гарри еще долго будет помнить.  
  
\- У меня никогда не было такого человека, который бы _знал_ , - сказал ему Луи по телефону. Его голос пролетел многие мили по воздуху и свернулся в тугой клубочек где-то у Гарри в животе. – То есть, моя мама, разумеется, знает, и Лотти – моя самая старшая из младших сестер. Но мне всегда казалось, что объяснить друзьям будет слишком трудно. Например, «Почему ты пропустил тренировку по футболу, Лу?» «Ох, просто переместился во времени в восьмидесятые, ну, ты знаешь». Звучит так, будто я псих невменяемый. Единственный способ убедить кого-то – исчезнуть у них на глазах. И даже тогда они, скорее всего, решат, что их накачали чем-то наркотическим.  
  
\- Когда я увидел тебя в первый раз в лесу, я подумал, что ты – привидение, - смущенно признался Гарри. – Тебе понадобилось три визита, чтобы объяснить мне, что ты – мой лучший друг из будущего.  
  
\- Всего три?  
  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я был очень доверчивым ребенком.  
  
Они оба замолчали, и Гарри пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы дыхание не сбилось. Пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не сказать лишнего.  
  
« _Не торопи меня_ », - советовал взрослый Луи. – « _Пусть все будет естественно. Непринужденно_ ».  
  
Неожиданно Луи закашлялся.  
  
\- Я не… Не говори пока остальным парням. Я хочу… это ничего, если мы ненадолго сохраним это в секрете? Только между мной и тобой?  
  
Гарри уверенно закивал, прежде чем осознал, что Луи его не видит.  
  
\- Конечно, - выдохнул он. Ему хотелось сказать: « _Я люблю тебя. Даже простая возможность поговорить с тобой для меня похожа на исполнение всех желаний_ ». – Ты и я. Всегда, Лу.  
  
И все же с каждым днем Гарри все сильнее кажется, что различий больше, чем схожих черт, что куда больше фактов, которые Гарри не знает о Луи, чем тех, о которых он осведомлен.  
  
Дверь бунгало распахивается неожиданно, и Гарри закатывает глаза, потому что, неужели, нельзя дать человеку спокойно побыть в одиночестве?  
  
К сожалению, еще слишком рано для их недавно сформированного коллектива, чтобы Гарри мог безнаказанно испытывать раздражение на остальных парней, так что он пытается быть вежливым.  
  
\- Я же говорил тебе, что буду спать и прекрасно проведу время в одиночестве, не волнуйся.   
  
Но голос, прозвучавший в ответ, оказывается глубже и более знакомым, чем он ожидал.  
  
\- Я прошел сквозь пространство и время и черт знает, что еще, а ты собираешься _спать_? Думаю, нет, Стайлс.  
  
Гарри резко поворачивает голову.  
  
\- _Ты_ , - выдыхает он, моментально замирая.  
  
\- Я, - соглашается взрослый Луи, пожимая плечами и забираясь на кровать рядом с Гарри. На нем надеты слишком большие штаны, принадлежащие Робину, которые он, видимо, нашел валяющимися неподалеку, и ничего больше.  
  
Гарри едва удосуживается оценить вид. Он вскакивает с кровати и выглядывает в коридор в легком приступе паранойи, проверяя, нет ли там парней.  
  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Что, если тебя кто-нибудь увидит? Что, если парни вернутся раньше?  
  
\- Не волнуйся, - отвечает взрослый Луи, с удобством вытягиваясь посередине кровати. – Не вернутся.  
  
Гарри на минуту выпадает из реальности, но потом оживает и приступает к действиям.  
  
\- Из какого ты времени?   
  
Он вытаскивает из заднего кармана свернутую копию Списка. Он всегда носит одну с собой для вот таких вот случаев.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и шлепает Гарри по руке.  
  
\- Выкинь бумажку. И возвращайся в постель. Я точно знаю, что тебе сейчас шестнадцать, а ты в курсе про мои правила…  
  
Гарри в курсе, и поэтому он уже покрасневший и наполовину возбужденный от одного напоминания. Правила и ограничения Луи, касающиеся межвременных перепихов, были одновременно и бичом, и радостью в жизни Гарри. В двенадцать Гарри были дозволены поцелуи. Обычно очень целомудренные сухие поцелуи без языка, но Гарри жил и дышал ради них. Тринадцать означало возможность целоваться и обниматься уже по-настоящему, даже со стаскиванием некоторых частей гардероба, степень обнаженности, кажется, зависела исключительно от уровня самоконтроля Луи.  
  
Четырнадцать, и Гарри наконец дождался настоящего удовольствия: ласки руками, много. В четырнадцать он перестал утруждать себя приготовлением чая и сэндвичей для Луи; чаще всего он приветствовал его с уже спущенными штанами, чтобы сразу получить долгожданные прикосновения опытных рук к члену. Все его тело уже дрожало и покрывалось мурашками от нетерпения: « _Доведи меня до оргазма, давай, Лу. Пожалуйста, я ждал так долго…_ » На пятнадцатилетие Гарри Луи впервые сделал ему минет, и на этом, в общем-то, игры закончились. Гарри поклялся, что, когда он наконец получит Луи по-настоящему, он ни за что не позволит снова делать с ним что-то другое.  
  
(К сожалению, это условие неприемлемого сексуального контакта ввиду разницы в возрасте было ограничено вторично и аннулировано другим нелепым правилом Луи, согласно которому, чтобы между ними могло что-то произойти, сам Луи должен быть моложе, чем мать Гарри на данный момент. Так что Гарри был очень взбешен в тот день, когда к нему явился сорокасемилетний Луи.)  
  
Но шестнадцать, шестнадцать означало… шестнадцать означает _все_. Гарри трахали всего дважды: двадцатичетырехлетний Луи и его тридцатидвухлетняя версия. Этот Луи находится где-то в середине этого возрастного диапазона, и прямо тут есть кровать, а Гарри вместе со списком таскает в кармане маленький тюбик со смазкой как раз для таких ситуаций, и, боже, он так этого хочет, но…  
  
\- А что там с правилом, когда тебе восемнадцать и у тебя есть _девушка_? – хладнокровно интересуется он.  
  
Луи моментально грустнеет и зарывается глубже в подушки.  
  
\- Оу.  
  
Внутри Гарри внезапно поднимается ярость.  
  
\- _Оу_? И это все, что ты можешь сказать? Я ждал целых одиннадцать лет, чтобы встретить настоящего тебя, и выясняется, что ты даже не гей?  
  
\- Пока. _Пока_ не гей. Технически, бисексуал, если тебе так уж необходимо навесить ярлыки. Мне нравятся и девушки, и парни. Просто я немного, эм, запоздал с осознанием части про парней. Или, на самом деле, с осознанием части про тебя.  
  
\- Ага, ладно, но ты мог хотя бы подготовить меня чуть-чуть, сказать мне, что, когда я тебя встречу, ты уже будешь _влюблен_ в кое-кого. В _девушку_.  
  
\- Я не _влюблен_ в Ханну. Она моя девушка со средней школы. И все случится именно так, как должно, обещаю.  
  
\- Меня уже тошнит, когда ты так говоришь, - Гарри хватает подушку и швыряет ее на пол. Эта демонстрация ярости совершенно не приносит облегчения, и он проводит ладонями по лицу.  
  
Он допускает, что всегда подозревал, что Луи не стал бы ждать так же, как ждет Гарри. Луи, в конце концов, понятия не имел, что должен чего-то ждать. Гарри знал, что не сможет сразу начать полноценные отношения с Луи, но, господи, он думал, что они будут ближе друг другу, чем сейчас. И все же, он не имеет права обвинять Луи в том, что тот встречался с кем-то другим, потому что Луи _не знал_. И это так бесит.  
  
Взрослый Луи протягивает к нему руки.  
  
\- Иди сюда, Хазза.  
  
Гарри, шаркая ногами, подходит и падает в руки Луи, прижимаясь ближе к нему. Он чувствует себя идиотом от того, что рыдает из-за всего, как маленький ребенок, но это так несправедливо. Он так близок к тому, о чем мечтал, и все равно Луи просит его подождать.  
  
Луи начинает намурлыкивать мотив песни Beach Boys*, которую лично Гарри всегда отмечал, как «наша». Обычно слова его успокаивали, были его способом собраться, когда Луи не было рядом слишком долго и ожидание становилось совсем невыносимым. Но теперь он стал старше, и они вместе, и все не так уж _намного лучше_ *. Вовсе не стало лучше.  
  
\- Было бы хорошо*… - начинает Гарри заплаканным голосом. – Пообещай мне, что все это станет правдой. Пообещай… свадьба, счастье, никогда не заканчивающиеся поцелуи… Я буду ждать, клянусь. Я всегда буду тебя ждать. Мне просто… нужно, чтобы ты пообещал.  
  
\- Терпение, мой милый, - шепчет Луи, обводя носом ухо Гарри и оставляя сухие поцелуи у него на щеке. – Я стану твоим навсегда, скоро, вот увидишь.  
  
Он стягивает джинсы Гарри до середины бедер раньше, чем тот успевает понять, что происходит. И внезапно Гарри ощущает тепло повсюду, особенное тепло, которое всегда появляется, когда он с Луи.  
  
Он сдвигается так, чтобы поймать губы Луи для поцелуя, жаркого, с открытыми ртами. Гарри не ревнует, но он уверен, что ни одна девушка не сможет целовать Луи так. Луи стонет и переворачивает их так, чтобы оказаться сверху, его бедра двигаются вниз, создавая трение, а руки скользят по раскрасневшейся, обнаженной коже Гарри.  
  
Гарри отстраняется, пытаясь поймать взгляд Луи.  
  
\- Парни не вернутся? – спрашивает он, но получается только полупридушенное бормотание, теряющееся между поцелуями, которыми он награждает подбородок Луи.  
  
Тот медленно мотает головой, опьяненный желанием, его взгляд немного расфокусирован. Гарри слегка приободряется, испытывая гордость от того, что он способен сотворить с Луи такое, может завести его с подобной легкостью. Он уже не чувствует себя глупым влюбленным ребенком, когда Луи вот так тяжело дышит над ним, пребывая не в состоянии отвести взгляд от губ Гарри.  
  
\- Мне уже есть шестнадцать, - с надеждой напоминает Гарри, приподнимая бедра для большего эффекта.  
  
Луи озорно улыбается ему:  
  
\- Да что ты говоришь.  
  
Он сдвигает ногу так, чтобы его колено прошлось точно по паху Гарри. И это не… у Гарри физически не может стоять сильнее, но, такое ощущение, что стоит. Луи вылизывает рот Гарри, и это, черт побери, самый обжигающий поцелуй в его жизни. Пальцы Луи впиваются в кожу головы Гарри, рождая самую наиприятнейшую разновидность боли. Гарри даже не фиксирует, что другой рукой Луи успевает откупорить тюбик со смазкой, пока холодные пальцы не дотрагиваются до его яичек.  
  
И будто все его тело моментально переходит в состояние полной готовности, каждый мускул сокращается и натягивается под прикосновениями Луи. Его руки комкают простыни, а пальчики на ногах поджимаются, когда Луи вводит внутрь сначала один палец, а потом и два. Когда добавляется третий, Гарри едва не кончает сразу же. Ему приходится сильно сжать основание члена, чтобы удержаться. Такое уже случалось несколько раз – быстрый финиш, - потому что Гарри подросток, которого ласкает взрослый восхитительный мужчина, и это вполне ожидаемый результат. Обычно в такой ситуации Луи прижимает его к себе и обнимает, рассказывая, какой Гарри замечательный и как сильно Луи любит видеть, как Гарри кончает.  
  
Но сегодня такого не случится, Гарри этого не допустит. Сегодня он хочет получить все, что ему дозволено. Если уж каждодневный Луи недоступен в том качестве, в котором хочется Гарри, то, черт побери, он воспользуется Луи-посетителем по полной.  
  
Когда он чувствует, что напряжение мышц вокруг пальцев чуть ослабевает, он сильно впивается ногтями в спину Луи.  
  
\- Сейчас, сейчас, - скулит он. – Я готов, _сейчас_.  
  
Луи ругается.  
  
\- Будет трудно объяснить эти отметины моему бойфренду.  
  
Гарри трется пахом о ладонь Луи, ощущая отчаяние и возбуждение, каких не испытывал никогда раньше.  
  
\- Наплевать. Передай ему, что это сувенир из того времени, когда его трахнули в третий раз.  
  
Взгляд Луи неожиданно становится мягче, и он откидывает со лба Гарри несколько непослушных кудряшек.  
  
\- Третий раз, да?  
  
Его губы возвращаются к губам Гарри, даря ему нежный поцелуй, и эта мягкость кажется совершенно неуместной в сочетании с пальцами, все еще резко двигающимися внутри Гарри.  
  
Луи вытаскивает пальцы, и Гарри хнычет от внезапного ощущения пустоты, но потом Луи подталкивает локтями колени Гарри, раздвигая их. Он поднимает левую ногу Гарри к животу, отчего связки под коленом начинает слегка жечь. Однако, эта боль только смешивается с удовольствием от всего остального, и вскоре Луи уже устраивается у Гарри между ног. Левая лодыжка Гарри лежит у Луи на плече, когда он наклоняется и очень медленно толкается внутрь и…  
  
«Черт, это стоит любого ожидания», - думает Гарри, когда Луи проскальзывает внутрь и наружу. Гарри впивается ногтями в кожу на лопатках Луи, отстраненно отмечая, что оставит еще больше отметин для будущего себя. Наверное, Гарри хватает всего полтора толчка, чтобы кончить, заливая вязкой белой субстанцией весь живот, но это уже прогресс. Он переполнен ощущениями, вздрагивает от отголосков оргазма, а Луи все еще продолжает двигаться в нем. Наблюдая за таким Луи: напряженным, разгоряченным, сильным и уверенно трахающим его, Гарри смутно вспоминает того мальчишку из сегодняшнего утра. Мальчишку, который поймал ртом тринадцать хлопьев из смеси для завтрака, надел на голову коробку вместо шляпы и заставлял Гарри смеяться, смеяться и еще раз смеяться. « _Я люблю их обоих_ », - осознает он, когда взрослый Луи кончает в него с приглушенным стоном.  
  
Этот Луи – это тот Луи, а тот Луи – это этот Луи, и не имеет никакого значения, насколько разными они кажутся, Гарри любит их обоих. Гарри любит любую и каждую версию Луи, какую ему доводилось встречать, и, может быть, это и есть тот самый связующий элемент, общий фактор, объединяющий всех этих Луи в одно целое.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, - выдыхает Луи, отстраняясь, откатываясь в сторону и роняя одну руку так, чтобы скрыть глаза. – Пожалуйста, никогда не забывай, что я люблю тебя. – Другой рукой он чертит дорожки на боку Гарри, где они остаются запечатленными узором из мурашек.  
  
\- Я бы никогда не смог забыть, - клянется Гарри, а потом сглатывает. – Я тоже люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя так сильно.  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
\- Я знаю. Но еще я знаю, что меня непросто любить. Иногда тебе, наверное, будет очень тяжело. Я был довольно глупым в восемнадцать, и мне понадобилось немало времени, чтобы понять… но я обещаю, я все осознаю, Хазза. Я обещаю, не важно, что тебе будет казаться… Ты – любовь моей жизни. Это так смешно звучит, но… но это так. Все, что случается, все, что когда-либо случалось – все приводит меня напрямую к тебе.  
  
Гарри прижимает сухие губы к обнаженной шее Луи, осторожно прикусывая кожу. Он думает о том, что для Луи время движется совсем не так, как для обычного человека – в последовательном и логичном порядке, а, скорее, как песни на заевшем в режиме рандома iPod – в кажущейся хаотичности. Но, может быть, это вовсе и не хаотичность, возможно, за ней скрывается некая великая цель. В конце концов, каким-то чудом он всегда возвращается к Гарри. Может быть, именно в этом направлении ему суждено путешествовать, именно к Гарри он должен в итоге прийти.  
  
\- Тебе нужно будет принять душ, - быстро начинает говорить Луи, и Гарри знает, что скорее всего он уже чувствует приближение временного скачка. – И сменить простыни. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы парни заподозрили. Не хочешь, чтобы _я_ заподозрил. Я все осознаю, обещаю. Но ты должен позволить мне сделать это самостоятельно. Я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя.  
  
Он целует Гарри в последний раз, как будто пытаясь удержаться за настоящее так долго, как только сможет. Гарри чувствует вкус тоски и разочарования в этом поцелуе, но еще сильнее ощущается обещание, надежда, что однажды такие моменты перестанут быть редкими и непостоянными.  
  
А потом Луи исчезает.  
  
Гарри прибирается на автомате, из-за событий и новостей сегодняшнего дня в голове все еще витает дымка. « _Все приводит меня напрямую к тебе_ ». Это довольно трудно переварить, но мысли Гарри каким-то образом прояснились и сделались легче по сравнению с последними неделями.  
  
К тому моменту, как возвращаются ребята, Гарри уже абсолютно чистый, и когда он видит Луи – _настоящего_ Луи, – он невольно приветствует его самой большой и глупой улыбкой из своего арсенала. Наверное, это выглядит немного странно, но, кажется, Луи принимает это выражение лица за признак того, что Гарри очень рад его видеть, и притягивает его в объятия, в которых Гарри мгновенно расслабляется.  
  
\- Мы встретили пугало, - пересказывает словоохотливый Найл.  
  
\- Мы _видели_ пугало, Найлер, а не встретили его, ну в самом-то деле, - закатывает глаза Луи.  
  
\- Без разницы, - отзывается ничуть не уязвленный Найл.  
  
Луи тут же на пару с Зейном разыгрывает сценку о том, как должен был звучать диалог с пугалом, пока Найл обыскивает шкафы в поисках чипсов.  
  
\- У твоего пугала подозрительный ирландский акцент, Луи, - шутливо замечает Лиам, немного стеснительно и с заминкой, как и всегда при таких подколах.  
  
\- Ну, волосы Найла вполне походят на солому. И у них обоих между ушами один воздух, так что…  
  
\- Эй! – возмущенно орет Найл и бросается на Луи, который расчетливо отступает с линии атаки и пускается наутек. Погоня ограничивается формой угловатого круга, проходящего по территории гостиной: мимо кофейного столика и вокруг диванов, а участие Зейна вносит хаос в ряды обоих спорщиков.  
  
\- _Если бы у меня был мозг_ , - распевает Луи, давясь хохотом, и отпихивает Лиама с дороги, едва не впечатав беднягу в стену.  
  
\- One Direction, - неожиданно выпаливает Гарри на всю комнату. Это звучит совершенно не к месту, как будто взялось из ниоткуда, но Гарри думает, что часть его сознания уже какое-то время трудилась над оформлением этой мысли в название.  
  
Все замирают.  
  
\- Что, прости?  
  
\- Скажи еще раз?  
  
\- One Direction, - повторяет Гарри чуть более уверенно. – Для названия группы. Ну, знаете, нам все еще нужно его придумать, и, в общем, я размышлял над этим, как бы… Такое ощущение, что нас свела вместе судьба, правда? Всех нас объединили в группу. Вроде как, это было предрешено, или… я не знаю, что-то в этом духе. Как будто это должно было случиться, как будто все в наших жизнях… мы всегда двигались…  
  
\- В одном направлении, - мягко заканчивает за него Луи с довольным выражением на лице, словно Гарри, сам того не зная, ответил на давно беспокоивший его вопрос.  
  
Остальные парни какое-то время молчат, будто прокручивают название в голове, пробуя его и его значение на вкус.  
  
\- Мне нравится, - наконец произносит Лиам.  
  
Зейн кивает:  
  
\- Хорошее название.  
  
\- One Direction! – выкрикивает Найл, подражая голосу Питера Диксона**. И это запускает общую реакцию: они хлопают в ладоши, кричат и дают друг другу пять. Луи снова ловит Гарри в объятия, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо, а Гарри думает, что, может быть, полное значение того, что он хотел сказать этим названием, не сосредоточено только на Луи.  
  
\- Эй! Групповые обнимашки! – выкрикивает Найл откуда-то из-за спины Гарри, и налетает на них, дожидаясь, когда Луи обнимет одной рукой и его. Зейн и Лиам тоже присоединяются, хотя и с немного меньшим энтузиазмом, а потом Луи роняет всех на пол, где в итоге образуется хохочущая куча, из которой мальчишки выкатываются с воплями по одному, забираясь на надувные матрасы, которые они стащили сюда прошлым вечером.  
  
Теперь они One Direction.

 

 **Сентябрь 2010**  
 _Гарри 16, Луи 18_  
  
Гарри становится легче разграничивать двух разных Луи в своей жизни. Один – его лучший друг, а второй – его родственная душа, и все постепенно приходит в норму. Ну, технически, они оба его лучшие друзья и оба его родственные души, и это больше похоже на различие в соотношении этих двух ролей. Но, так или иначе.  
  
Просто здорово, что Луи все время рядом. Что можно услышать его смех или поболтать с ним. Существует множество вещей, которые Гарри любит в Луи, помимо секса с ним, и повторное проживание платонического начала их взаимоотношений служит отличным напоминанием об этом. Луи просто цепляет его, всегда цеплял так, как не мог никто другой. Он способен читать настроение Гарри и интерпретировать его молчание, знает, когда нужно говорить, а когда слушать. Гарри не шутит, когда упоминает родственные души. Луи – его вторая половинка, и это важно, даже когда они не целуются.  
  
Как, например, сейчас, когда они на двоих добивают стоящую между ними упаковку пива Corona на пляже в чертовой  _Италии_. Песок здесь мягче, а пальмы больше, чем Гарри когда-либо видел, и солнце ярче, чем он мог себе представить, но Луи все равно еще ослепительнее.  
  
\- Я действительно рад, что встретил тебя, - внезапно выдает старший парень после воодушевляющей беседы о неуместном пуканье Найла. Его слова настолько же продуманы, как узоры на песке, которые он чертит. – Знаешь, я пошел на X-Factor только ради нового опыта. Просто чтобы поржать, может быть, чтобы потом было что рассказывать, когда уеду в университет. Но то, что происходит сейчас, намного грандиозней, чем я планировал… И я просто очень рад, что встретил тебя.  
  
Уголки губ Гарри сами собой ползут вверх, и он благодарен палящему солнцу, которое, как он надеется, скроет предательский румянец.  
  
\- А я рад, что ты наконец здесь. Я долго ждал, между прочим.  
  
Гарри знает, что нотки в его голосе граничат с укоризной, но Луи, кажется, расценивает это как шутку, растягивая губы в той самой полу-ухмылке, которую так любит Гарри.  
  
\- Оу, Кудряшка, ты скучал по мне, да?  
  
\- Всегда, - признается Гарри, не поднимая взгляда от песка. Он понимает, что Луи все еще не сообразил, насколько эти слова серьезны, но пока и так сойдет.  
  
\- Ну, теперь ты от меня не отделаешься, независимо от того, что случится завтра. Кстати об этом, как думаешь, Лиам успеет заработать себе аневризму еще до того, как мы окажемся перед Саймоном?  
  
Гарри серьезно обдумывает вопрос.  
  
\- …Неа, он слишком профессионален, чтобы так облажаться. Я ставлю на обморок в ту секунду, как мы скроемся из зоны досягаемости камер.  
  
Луи подмигивает:  
  
\- Лучше доучи слова, потому что я ставлю на хладнокровное убийство, с камерами или без, если кто-нибудь из нас напортачит завтра.  
  
Гарри корчит гримасу. Он считает, что Лиам замечательный и все такое, но к его постоянной напряженности нужно привыкнуть. После первой недели налаживания отношений и веселья в бунгало, они перешли к части с музыкальными репетициями и работой в группе, и во время этого процесса раскрылись новые черты каждого из ребят. Лиам просто воспринимал все слишком серьезно, не мог смириться, если хоть что-то было не идеально. И, между прочим, эта его привычка имела тенденцию усугубляться.   
  
Если честно, у Гарри было много проблем с их песней для Дома Судей. Изначально ему приписали первый куплет, а Лиам должен был петь основу в припеве, потому что он – самый опытный и лучше всех контролирует свой голос. И Гарри, в целом, справлялся нормально, пока не доходил до: « _well you couldn’t be that man that I adored..._ »*** Даже стараясь изо всех сил, он все равно не мог уложить в голове, что нужно изменить слова, чтобы они подходили под гетеронормативные рамки. Или же ему не удавалось убрать легкую дрожь в голосе, или не получалось удержаться и не скользнуть обвиняющим взглядом в сторону Луи. Это раздражало и смущало, и под конец все решили просто-напросто отдать Гарри припев.  
  
И сейчас Луи, памятуя об этих неурядицах, тыкает его носком.  
  
\- Эй, эй, ты же не нервничаешь, правда? Я не хотел заставлять тебя переживать по этому поводу.  
  
Гарри пытается выдавить улыбку, встряхивая кудряшками, чтобы выкинуть лишние мысли из головы.  
  
\- Нет, друг. Просто задумался. – Он толкает свою пустую бутылку в песок в попытках вырыть маленькую ямку под нее. – А ты?  
  
Луи качает головой:  
  
\- Я вообще не нервничаю.  
  
От любого другого человека это прозвучало бы как дешевая бравада, но Гарри знает, что, скорее всего, Луи не врет. Что еще может вызвать у тебя волнение, если вся твоя вселенная и так постоянно находится в состоянии хаоса? У Луи есть проблемы и посерьезнее, чем какой-то вокальный конкурс.  
  
И все же Гарри хочется как-нибудь подбодрить друга. Даже если он не чувствует напряжения и беспокойства, как остальные парни, Гарри знает, что Луи не особенно уверен в своем голосе. Он всегда отступал на задний план на репетициях, становился тише и позволял другим лидировать. И это разительно отличалось от того более громкого, яркого и напористого по сравнению с окружающими человека, которого знал Гарри.  
  
Может быть, голос Луи мягче, чем у Зейна, и не такой гладкий, как у Лиама и без резкости Найла… но все равно для Гарри он был любимым звуком. Звуком, сопровождавшим все самые лучшие воспоминания и сны. И, очевидно, что судьи увидели в Луи потенциал, услышали искренность в его голосе, увидели в нем что-то особенное. Луи стал неотъемлемой частью как настроения в группе, так и гармоничности звучания, и Гарри считал, что даже если бы он действительно встретил Луи только несколько недель назад, его мнение все равно осталось бы таким же.  
  
Гарри подбирает слова, чтобы высказать все, что вертится у него в голове, и подбодрить Луи так же, как тот сам много раз проделывал с Гарри в его детстве. Ему хочется выразить, каким замечательным является Луи, как повезло One Direction с ним, и как повезло самому Гарри. Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть Луи прямо в глаза, потому что это важно, и ему нужно, чтобы друг его понял.  
  
Но Луи нет.  
  
*  
  
Черт. Черт. Луи _исчез_. Плавательные шорты лежат одинокой кучкой, а рядом брошена полупустая бутылка Corona. Если только Луи не решил поэкспериментировать с купанием нагишом и если его навыки в бесшумном передвижении внезапно не улучшились, это означает, что он Переместился. И, да. _Черт_.  
  
Проблема в том, что невозможно сказать, когда он вернется. Или сколько будет отсутствовать, или в какой год он отправился, куда его выбросит на той стороне… Господи. И сейчас к тому же чертовски неподходящее для этого время, потому что завтра состоится самое важное выступление в их жизни, первое выступление их новорожденной, еще не окрепшей группы, и теперь получается, что один из ее членов бесследно испарился, и, боже, как Гарри объяснит это ребятам?  
  
О чем они вообще думали, когда решили, что смогут умолчать об этом? У Луи _хроно-сдвиговое расстройство_ , ради всего святого. Время для него, словно батут, на котором он против собственной воли прыгает через бесконечность, за мгновение оказываясь в каком-то другом моменте, отделенном часами, днями, а иногда и годами от предыдущего. Он исчезает с пугающей регулярностью и без предупреждений. Как он вообще собирается существовать в любой публичной сфере, не говоря уже о мире реалити-шоу, где каждый шаг под прицелом камер?  
  
Теперь Гарри чувствует себя виноватым за то, что шутил над нервозностью Лиама, когда у него самого вот-вот случится приступ паники прямо на пляже Марбелла. Просто… что ему теперь делать? Что он может сделать? Он привык к тому, что Луи оставляет его, и еще больше привык ждать его возвращения. Просто раньше никогда не возникало такой срочности.  
  
Он бредет обратно на виллу, куда их поселили тремя часами ранее, так и не обнаружив ни малейших следов Луи, но рассудив, что не стоит пугать парней двумя испарившимися коллегами по группе. Даже сейчас у Гарри все еще нет заготовленной речи, и он отчасти надеется, что ему удастся проскользнуть в постель, избежав разговоров с остальными, и уснуть, молясь, чтобы Луи каким-нибудь чудом успел вернуться к утру.  
  
Однако, кажется, ничему из этого не суждено случиться, потому что, когда Гарри вваливается в гостиную, он обнаруживает на диване сонных Найла и Зейна, играющих в видеоигры. Лиам в наушниках расхаживает из угла в угол, вероятно, слушая _Torn_ на повторе. Они все бросают свои дела, когда замечают Гарри, а он настолько дезориентирован, что даже не может сообразить, кто из них спрашивает про Луи. Он только осознает, что с глупым видом стоит несколько секунд перед друзьями, открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба, прежде чем выдать:  
  
\- Больница. Он в больнице.  
  
В комнате находится всего четыре подростка, но эффект такой, будто взорвалась бомба. Зейн, Найл и Лиам отпихивают друг друга, чтобы раньше всех добраться до Гарри, паника и беспокойство в различных вариациях сменяются на их лицах, а голоса сливаются в сплошную какофонию.  
  
 _\- Что?! Ты, блин, так шутишь? О, боже. Что случилось? Как он? Он поправится? Что случилось, что случилось, что случилось??_  
  
А Гарри как будто не в себе, он словно наблюдает за всем этим безобразием со стороны, откуда-то сверху и издалека.  
  
\- Морской еж, - умудряется пробормотать он, и это звучит абсолютно нелепо, но лучше, чем _путешествия во времени_. Немного более вероятно и заметно более правдоподобно, и, кроме того, Луи говорил, что пока не хочет, чтобы остальные парни знали, так что… Гарри должен уважать его желания и защищать его. Сейчас важнее всего защитить его, так что Гарри сочиняет историю. – Он наступил на морского ежа, и мы поехали в больницу, и… И он, в общем-то, в порядке, но… Они оставили его на ночь, эм, чтобы понаблюдать, нет ли… эээ… инфекции?  
  
Найл присвистывает, а Лиам начинает немного маниакально кивать, так что Гарри приходит к выводу, что его выдумка сошла за правду, хотя бы на сейчас. Он прекрасно знает, что неплохо врет. Успел научиться, пока на протяжении целого десятилетия хранил в строжайшем секрете от всех тайну Луи. Он умеет быть достаточно убедительным и очаровательным, когда это нужно, знает, как сбалансировать детали и сыграть на полуправде, чтобы получить идеальную историю. Но он не уверен, что этими навыками стоит гордиться.  
  
Пересказывая свою версию взрослым, Гарри то и дело задерживает дыхание. Сообщая менеджерам и продюсерам, что один из участников был госпитализирован на ночь с укусом морского ежа в больницу, которая, видимо, является самой эффективной и супер-обязательной в мире, Гарри понимает, сколько в его истории дыр и несоответствий. Но под обеспокоенную болтовню ребят это прокатывает, и наконец одна из ассистенток поднимает руки и говорит, что утром они отправят за Луи машину.  
  
Следующие семь часов становятся самыми длинными в жизни Гарри. Им точно не удастся выкрутиться. Ни единого шанса. Луи может отсутствовать дни, даже недели. Не может такого быть, чтобы Саймон пропустил их недо-группу из почти неудачников, один из которых даже не потрудился показаться на выступлении. One Direction умрет, не успев родиться.  
  
И это позор, правда. Конечно, Гарри получил то, чего хотел: теперь в его каждодневной жизни есть Луи, и он не променяет это ни на что другое. Но на какой-то момент ему показалась привлекательной идея оказаться в группе, у которой есть реальный шанс, с этими ребятами, которые уже почти стали ему семьей.  
  
Этой сказке суждено остаться просто еще одним эпизодом его жизни, который ему хотелось бы растянуть на подольше.  
  
Гарри спит урывками, но, когда просыпается, комната у него перед глазами размывается в утреннем свете, и призрачная фигура в спальном комбинезоне склоняется над его кроватью.  
  
\- Пссс. Хазза. Гарри. Хаз. Я вернулся.  
  
Гарри испытывает мимолетное ощущение падения, похожее на напряжение и сильное облегчение одновременно, и он даже не знает, чего ему хочется больше: смеяться или плакать. Он почти наугад тянется к Луи, дергает его на себя и прижимается своим лбом к его, не беспокоясь о том, что этот жест не совсем похож на дружеский. Ему просто нужно почувствовать, что Луи рядом.  
  
\- Ты вернулся, - задыхаясь, бормочет он, совершенно сломленный.  
  
Несколько секунд они просто дышат вместе, пока Гарри не переключается в деятельный режим.  
  
\- Я сказал всем, что тебя укусил морской еж, - быстро признается он, а когда Луи начинает ржать, рычит: - Заткнись. Ты исчез, и я не знал, что делать. Но теперь… теперь ты здесь, так что давай вместе придумаем, как все исправить.  
  
Гарри не уверен, чего именно он ожидал. Луи, с которым ему довелось познакомиться гораздо ближе, в любой ситуации четко знал, что нужно делать. Старшая и более опытная версия Луи помогала Гарри пройти практически через каждую кризисную ситуацию в его жизни. Этот же Луи – смесь неуклюжести с огромными глазами и подростковой неуверенности, - с заиканием выдает извинения за причиненные его болезнью неудобства и не оказывает совершенно никакого содействия.  
  
В конце концов они оказываются в туалете, где усердно тыкают в левую ступню Луи стеклянным осколком, пытаясь добиться максимальной красноты и припухлости, какой только получится.  
  
\- Ай, Гарри, мне больно!  
  
\- Отлично. Укусы морских ежей и не должны быть приятными.  
  
\- Ну, да, но… ай! Ты проткнул до крови! Ванна будет выглядеть так, как будто в ней кого-то принесли в жертву!  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Или, может быть, так, как будто тут кто-то порезался, когда брился. Нет, ты прав, люди определенно сначала подумают про жертвоприношение.  
  
Луи фыркает, но умолкает. Потом он легонько подталкивает согнувшегося в три погибели Гарри коленкой, чтобы тот посмотрел вверх и встретился в ним взглядом.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе, Хазза. За то, что помогаешь.  
  
\- Да, да, - Гарри снова закатывает глаза, потому что если он этого не сделает, то разревется.   
  
Во всем виноваты эти трепетные нотки в голосе Луи, как будто у него никогда не было никого, кто помогал бы разобраться с такого рода проблемами. Гарри неожиданно понимает, что, скорее всего, действительно не было. Мысль о том, что на протяжении восемнадцати лет Луи швыряет сквозь время, и никого нет рядом, чтобы присмотреть за ним, слишком печальна, чтобы Гарри смог ее переварить.  
  
Но теперь они вместе, и Гарри уже готовится объявить о своей бесконечной преданности или брякнуть еще что-нибудь такое же нелепое и драматичное, когда в помещение вваливается Найл.  
  
\- Ох, господи, простите, ребята, я не… о, ты вернулся. Боже, как нога, Лу?  
  
\- Эээ…  
  
Луи осторожно вытягивает ногу в направлении двери со своего места на краю ванны.  
  
Гарри и Луи оба задерживают дыхание, пока Найл целую минуту разглядывает совершенно здоровую ступню, прежде чем состроить большие глаза и сочувствующую физиономию.  
  
\- Господи, и правда распухла. Не повезло тебе, друг.  
  
Не в состоянии поверить, что все так просто сойдет им с рук, Гарри выжидает еще один удар сердца, прежде чем выдавить:  
  
\- Да, так, значит, я закончу помогать Лу с повязкой…  
  
Найл машет на них руками.  
  
\- Конечно, конечно, продолжайте. Я скажу парням, что Луи в порядке.  
  
Когда Найл выходит, Луи посылает Гарри довольную ухмылку.  
  
\- Вот что значит никогда не носить носки и иметь перманентно воняющие ноги – никто не захочет приближаться, чтобы что-то там рассмотреть.  
  
*  
  
Им приходится отснять кучу дополнительного материала, где парни на пляже, а Луи перед зданием больницы, потому что продюсеры зубами вцепились в драматичную историю выступления, находящегося под угрозой срыва из-за травмы. Они подготовили сцену с гиперэмоциональной реакцией на возвращение Луи из больницы, но Гарри не пришлось играть энтузиазм и облегчение – если обернуться назад, это выглядело почти как любой другой день, когда маленький Гарри мчался через лес к Путешественнику Луи, находясь в полнейшем экстазе от встречи после долгой разлуки.  
  
Когда Саймон сказал им, что у него хорошие новости, Гарри впервые почувствовал себя как любой другой нормальный участник шоу X-Factor, как обычный мальчишка, который на шаг приблизился к мечте стать поп-звездой.  
  
Они смогут это сделать, думает он. Он и Луи, и Найл, и Лиам, и Зейн. Они могут сделать что угодно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ссылка на песню Beach Boys - Wouldn't It Be Nice.   
> В ней есть слова: «You know its gonna make it that much better» - ты знаешь, все будет намного лучше.  
> Wouldn't it be nice… – было бы хорошо…  
> **Peter Dickson – Питер Диксон, диктор X-Factor.  
> ***Ты не можешь быть тем мужчиной, которым я восхищался.


	3. Глава 3

_\- One Direction за сценой были абсолютным кошмаром. Все, кто работал за кулисами X-Factor, постоянно возмущались: «Ох, боже мой, мы потеряли Гарри. Мы потеряли Луи. Куда они подевались?» Они были жизнью и душой X-Factor’а того года.  
  
_

Из One Direction: All the Way to the Top

  
  
  
 **Октябрь 2010**  
 _Гарри 16, Луи по большей части 18_  
  
Недели в доме X-Factor’а одновременно лучшие и худшие в жизни Гарри.  
  
На самом деле жить в Лондоне, в окружении этих талантливых и интересных людей, ходить на премьеры и другие крутые события и каждую неделю встречать новых знаменитостей, здорово. Здорово быть частью этой группы, которая действительно однажды может стать чем-то значимым, создавать прикольную музыку вместе с этими ребятами, которые, Гарри чувствует, становятся ему ближе с каждым днем.  
  
И, естественно, здорово быть рядом с Луи – на расстоянии вытянутой руки все время… или почти все время. Один инцидент все же случился: Луи пропал на весь день и всю ночь, и им пришлось придумывать идиотское оправдание, что он, повинуясь капризу, сорвался домой. За это он, разумеется, получил втык от продюсеров, но все сложилось не так плохо, как могло бы. И были еще несколько ночей, когда Гарри, бросив взгляд на кровать Луи, обнаруживал ее пустой. Там валялась только одежда, в которой Луи ложился спать. Такие ночи неизменно приводили к долгим часам изнуряющей паники для Гарри, которому оставалось только надеяться, что Луи, где бы он ни был, в порядке, и молиться, чтобы он сумел вернуться к утру. Пока ему это удавалось.  
  
После того, что случилось в Испании, они, разумеется, рисковали. Во время выступлений Гарри постоянно ощущал ледяной страх, что Луи может внезапно испариться прямо перед камерами, и что этот секрет прогремит на всю страну. Он понятия не имел, как отнесутся зрители к тому, что в группе есть парень, путешествующий во времени, но знал, что разоблачение может перевернуть вверх тормашками жизнь Луи. Они не могут этого допустить.  
  
Конечно, если не считать постоянный стресс и риск, делить с Луи его секрет, вроде как, весело. Скрывать такую тайну, когда кажется, что их жизни теперь изучают под микроскопом, это все равно, что еженедельно на пару обводить вокруг пальца двенадцать миллионов человек.  
  
Но в то же время, это отстой – быть рядом с Луи, но на самом деле не быть с ним. Гарри привык, что Луи появляется в его жизни и исчезает случайным образом, но он также вырос с мыслью, что, когда Луи рядом, Гарри может спокойно коснуться его, поцеловать или подрочить ему. А еще Гарри сам привык получать ласки, пусть и не так регулярно, как ему хотелось бы, учитывая непостоянную природу его бойфренда, но все же.  
  
Конечно, это вовсе не значит, что он совсем не может дотронуться до Луи… оказалось, что любовь его жизни – самый тактильный и ласковый человек из ныне живущих. Луи словно дополнительная конечность, принадлежащая сразу всем ребятам из One Direction: он все время закидывает руки кому-нибудь на плечи или путается под ногами. Создается впечатление, что ему физически необходимо постоянно к кому-нибудь прикасаться.  
  
Вообще-то, как выяснилось, ему действительно это необходимо.  
  
\- Это как будто служит для меня якорем, - мимоходом сообщает он, пока они бездельничают между репетициями. Рука Луи автоматически тянется к волосам Гарри. – Когда я до кого-нибудь дотрагиваюсь, это помогает лучше зацепиться за текущий момент. Держит меня в настоящем, наверное, не знаю.  
  
Так что Гарри терпит пальцы Луи, массажирующие ему кожу головы, и наглый нос Луи, утыкающийся ему в шею, и бедро Луи, прижимающееся к его бедру - все те касания, которые Гарри переживал уже раз сто, но в куда более сексуальном контексте. Жить с Луи 24/7 и не иметь возможности делать с ним то, чего так хочется, довольно жестокая ситуация. У Гарри возникает ощущение, что каждую минуту, что он не в студии или на сцене, он проводит в ванной: дрочит, зажмурив глаза и представляя влажные после утреннего душа волосы Луи или его руки, сжимающие микрофон на дневной репетиции.  
  
Постоянное напряжение делает Гарри немного сварливым и резким по отношению к парням, особенно к Лиаму с его неослабевающим перфекционизмом. А бывают и такие дни, когда Гарри вообще не в состоянии выносить Луи и его специфичные штучки.  
  
Идет пятая неделя, они снимают видео-дневники, и Луи натягивает на голову эту идиотскую крышку от мусорного ведра. Сегодня он весь день ведет себя странно, с того самого момента, как Зейн за завтраком вызвал его выпить три банки «Ред Була» за три минуты, и Гарри сыт его выходками по горло. Боже, он влюблен в гиперактивного жаждущего внимания непроходимого идиота, и ничего не может с этим поделать. Неожиданно все приколы Луи перестают быть смешными, одержимость Найла супергероями больше не умиляет, и терпеть стеснительность Лиама становится нереально.  
  
\- Если бы у вас была суперсила, какой бы она была? – зачитывает вопрос Найл.  
  
Луи, с посильной помощью Лиама и Найла, отвечает довольно долго, но Гарри едва обращает на него внимание, не чувствуя ничего, кроме фонового раздражения.  
  
Он пытается сосредоточится на Зейне – единственном человеке в группе, которого он может сейчас выносить. Гарри пробует подколоть его на тему количества девушек, которых тот успел подцепить, но шутка получается плоской, и теперь приходит его очередь называть суперсилу. И у него вырывается:  
  
\- Путешествия во времени. Это должны быть путешествия во времени.  
  
Он не… Он просто придурок, вот он кто. И Гарри тут же чувствует себя самым отвратительным человеком на планете. Лицо Луи все еще скрыто дурацкой крышкой, но Гарри достаточно хорошо его ощущает, чтобы понять: Луи моментально превращается в сплошной комок нервов и страха.  
  
\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости, - приблизительно в пятитысячный раз шепчет Гарри, когда все заканчивается. – Я не знаю… Я не подумал, прости.  
  
\- Все нормально, Гарри, - закатывает глаза Луи. – Никто не заметил. Я просто слишком остро среагировал, но все нормально. Только, - он понижает голос и кладет ладонь на плечо Гарри. – Может быть, в следующий раз, когда я тебя достану, ты скажешь мне об этом, вместо того, чтобы упоминать путешествия во времени на весь интернет? Просто скажи мне, и я исправлюсь.  
  
Луи одаривает Гарри последним нежным взглядом, прежде чем унестись донимать Мэрри или кого-нибудь еще, и Гарри чувствует себя так, как будто… Как будто он влюблен в гиперактивного жаждущего внимания милого и потрясающего непроходимого идиота, и ничего не может с этим поделать.  
  
И, возможно, все было бы более или менее терпимо, если бы не маленькая блондинка, появляющаяся на каждом шоу. Ханна – хорошая девочка, даже немного милая, но она запрыгивает к Луи на руки всякий раз, как он спускается со сцены, и Гарри принимает решение ненавидеть в ней все. От ее идиотских прямых и блестящих волос до приторно-сладких тортиков, которые она для них печет (Гарри когда-то работал в пекарне, ага, уж он-то знает необходимую пропорцию ванили). Его раздражает само ее присутствие. И то, что у нее всегда находится доброе слово для каждого из ребят, совершенно не помогает. Она заставляет Найла смеяться, Зейна – краснеть, Лиама – раздувать грудь от гордости. И абсолютно не улучшает ситуацию то, что, когда она смотрит на Луи, ее глаза искрятся, как будто он – лучшее, что есть в ее жизни, и… Какое право имеет Гарри ненавидеть человека, который смотрит на Луи так?  
  
 _Все случится так, как должно случиться_ , - это все, что есть у Гарри, и что это значит вообще? Сколько времени это займет? Гарри знал, что влюблен в Луи, с двенадцати лет, хотя, если подумать, то, наверное, даже раньше, и когда же, черт побери, до Луи наконец это дойдет?  
  
Сначала Гарри предполагает, что, может быть, он должен соблазнить Луи, так что он начинает ходить по дому голышом так часто, как выпадает возможность. Гарри вообще чувствует себя нагишом комфортней, чем многие другие люди. Так у него было с детства, когда взрослый мужчина частенько появлялся обнаженным у него на заднем дворе. Гарри даже проходил через фазу, когда совсем отказывался надевать одежду, надеясь, что обнаженность может стать ключом к путешествиям во времени, и вдруг если он оставит свои бубенчики проветриваться, он сам сумеет хоть раз перенестись к Луи? Естественно, ничего так и не произошло, и он по большей части перерос это желание, но привычка к наготе так никуда и не девалась. Впрочем, и как метод соблазнения обнаженка тоже не срабатывает. Чаще всего Луи смеется и с нежностью качает головой, если натыкается на голого Гарри.  
  
\- Где ты потерял свой стыд?! – орет он, хохоча и пытаясь подпихнуть Найла или Зейна так, чтобы они непременно уткнулись лицами в пах Гарри.  
  
И все же, это очевидно, что какая-то часть Луи, запрятанная глубоко в его сознание, уже влюблена в Гарри, и его задача как-нибудь эту часть растормошить, и он полагает… что ж. Тот Луи, которого Гарри знает несколько лучше, - самый большой собственник из всех, с кем Гарри доводилось сталкиваться. Каждый раз, как Гарри заикался, что какой-нибудь другой мальчик выглядит привлекательно, мир Луи окрашивался в красный. Однажды Гарри рассказал тридцатиоднолетнему Луи про друга Джеммы - единственного парня в Холмс Чаппеле, который достоверно являлся геем, про то, как они немного пофлиртовали за обеденным столом, и что Гарри думает, что у него мягкие на вид волосы. Так вот, Гарри уверен, что у него до сих пор сохранились синяки на бедрах, оставшиеся от последствий того разговора.  
  
В любом случае, попробовать вызвать у Луи ревность того стоило, и, кроме того, Гарри было немного одиноко. Поэтому теперь Гарри флиртует практически с каждым, на кого натыкается: с танцорами, персоналом и журналистами, - и наблюдает за реакцией Луи. Он целует нескольких симпатичных девчонок, которые покупают ему напитки на вечеринке после очередного отсева, позволяет им перебирать свои кудри и оставлять дорожки из блеска для губ на своей шее, надеясь, что Луи это увидит и возжелает занять их место. В тот вечер, когда Эйден уезжает домой, Гарри напивается почти в стельку, обжимается с Шер и практически мгновенно жалеет об этом. Он знает, что она поглядывает на него так, как он отчаянно хочет, чтобы на него смотрел Луи. Знает, что для нее это не просто поцелуи, но в пылу момента ему наплевать. В это мгновенье ему просто приятно быть замеченным и желанным.  
  
\- Я думаю, Шер-ри – вполне приличное название. Но оно почти чересчур идеальное, понимаешь? Слишком вычурно, - она лопает пузырь из жвачки за завтраком на следующее после их интрижки утро.  
  
А Гарри размышляет про _Larry Stylinson_ и про то, что из прочитанного в интернете пересказала ему его сестра.  
  
\- Вычурно, - медленно соглашается он.  
  
Она улыбается ему – у нее красные губы и яркие глаза, – прежде чем поддеть пальцем его подбородок и притянуть его так близко, что он может учуять мятный запах ее жвачки, а потом шепчет:  
  
\- Давай не будем вычурными, ага? Никакой фигни с отношениями… пока. Давай просто повеселимся.  
  
И это весело, по крайней мере первые несколько дней. С Шер весело ходить по магазинам, позволяя ей втаскивать себя в примерочные, и целовать ее у стены. Весело выкурить косячок превосходной травы на полу в ее спальне, впуская в открытое окно осеннюю прохладу. И особенно весело сажать ее на раковину от Fountain Studios, чтобы проникнуть пальцами в ее тепло и заставить ее издавать рваные стоны, пока она сжимается и кончает почти три раза – Гарри понятия не имел, что девушки _так_ могут. Это очень весело, но еще и абсолютно ужасно, потому что Шер – не та, кого он хочет, и большую часть времени Гарри мучается чувством вины. Это измена? Гарри склонен ответить «нет» всякий раз, когда наблюдает за Луи, игриво пересчитывающим VIP браслеты X-Factor, украшающие руку Ханны, или когда слышит, как эта парочка распевает _Summer Nights_ , или когда видит, как рука Луи проскальзывает в ее задний карман, стоит им выйти из комнаты. Если Луи можно спать с девушками, что ж, это должно работать и в обратную сторону, и Гарри, черт бы его побрал, будет делать тоже самое.  
  
Вот только внутренний голос у него в голове напоминает, что Луи еще не осведомлен об их отношениях. Он не подозревает, что изменяет Гарри прямо у него под носом. У Гарри впереди еще целая жизнь для их истории, и все равно…  
  
Тогда Гарри устанавливает некоторые личные правила, подобные тем, которым он подчинялся в детстве. Поцелуи разрешены, но рукам Шер не дозволяется опускаться ниже его пояса. Они не обмениваются романтичными или слишком личными вещами и жестами. И Гарри никогда не выступает инициатором. Конечно, это всего лишь бумажная преграда, но так ему хотя бы не слишком совестно перед Шер. А Шер скрашивает его дни, пока он вынужден наблюдать, как губы Луи касаются кого-то другого.  
  
Но с правилами или без, Гарри знает, что это должно прекратиться. Облегчение, которое он получает от этой интрижки, не стоит постоянных и очень болезненных нападок со стороны собственной совести. Проблема не только в том, что он причиняет боль его Луи. Это касается и Шер. Он подыгрывает ей, позволяет думать, что у их отношений есть будущее, когда на самом деле его нет, и это… неправильно. Она сказала, что хотела повеселиться, но не подписывалась быть отвлекающим маневром в абстрактной любовной истории Гарри, так что… Это нужно закончить.  
  
К сожалению, Гарри все еще шестнадцатилетний мальчишка без четкого плана по осторожному разбиванию чужих сердец. Однако, он ухитряется выдумать один вполне эффективный. Вообще-то, он просто перестает разговаривать с Шер. Он игнорирует ее сообщения и упрямо не остается с ней наедине и… да, вот и все.  
  
\- Ты – скотина, - однажды сообщает она, врываясь в комнату, где он чистит зубы, и вылетает из помещения раньше, чем Гарри успевает согласиться.  
  
После всего случившегося жизнь так и не становится прежней, и Гарри раздумывает над вариантом перепиха со случайными фанатками – способ, пользующийся успехом у Зейна и Найла. Или, может быть, не стоит. Наверное, лучше всего бросить эти кретинские попытки заставить Луи ревновать, потому что, похоже, они все равно не работают. Самая большая реакция, которую получил от него Гарри – подмигивания и «дай пять». А самый чувствительный результат – боль. Видимо, разумней будет просто подождать, пока Луи сам не сообразит. Не может быть, чтобы это заняло так много времени.  
  
Серьезно, это же не может быть так долго? В твиттере уже существует тысячная армия девочек, которые заметили чересчур размытые грани их дружбы. Они видят, что есть потенциал для чего-то большего, так что, ну правда, теперь уже и сам Луи может заметить это в любой момент. _Larry Stylinson_ в различных вариациях оказывается в трендах каждую неделю; фанатки толпятся вокруг дома с самодельными плакатами в поддержку их витающей в воздухе любви; Мэтт даже нашел видеомонтаж, посвященный их отношениям, на YouTube.   
  
Однако, Гарри осознает, что это по большей части его вина. Топливом для этого сумасшествия с бромансом служит его поведение в присутствии Луи и то, как Гарри смотрит на него. Но ведь он не может остановиться, не может отучить свое тело притягиваться к Луи ради того, чтобы получить еще один взгляд. Не после того, как он жил и умирал ради внимания Луи с пяти лет. И в особенности он ничего не может поделать с этим одурманенным влюбленным взглядом, и неважно, какое смущение он испытывает, когда видит эти кадры в замедленной перемотке по всему интернету, потому что иногда он действительно не может поверить, что _Луи_ здесь, прямо перед ним. Даже сейчас, спустя несколько месяцев после того, как он узнал Настоящего Луи, это просто… Это кажется слишком удивительным для правды. Похоже на весь потрясающий опыт X-Factor’а, но больше. Лучше и _больше_.  
  
Учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, Луи тоже принимает правила игры и переходит в режим флирта и подтруниваний – то, что Кэтти называет «фансервисом». У него врожденный талант к этому: он тактильный со всеми парнями и, кроме того, готов улыбаться каждому, но все же. Гарри знает, что их отношения отличаются, они движутся к чему-то еще. Серьезно, это самая длинная в мире прелюдия, но всякий раз, как Гарри удается заставить Луи покраснеть, или начать заикаться, или прятать улыбку, - он считает это за победу. Они до чего-нибудь дойдут, даже если это чертовски сбивает с толку всех окружающих.  
  
\- Они все завидуют, - ухмыляясь, заявляет ему Луи во время игры в бильярд однажды вечером. – Они же не понимают глубину нашей связи.  
  
\- Чистая правда, - соглашается Зейн, наклоняясь для удара.  
  
\- Мне кажется, что я тоже не понимаю, - задумчиво тянет Найл.  
  
Гарри возвращает ухмылку:  
  
\- Объясни им, Лу.  
  
Луи ловит его взгляд и белозубо улыбается.  
  
\- Ну, нас с Гарри связывают многие годы. Мы же были друзьями с тех пор, как он был карапузом. Верно, Хаз?  
  
Зейн закатывает глаза, а Найл непонимающе таращится на Луи.  
  
\- Абсолютно, - глубокомысленно кивает Гарри. – Годы и годы. Вообще-то, именно Луи научил меня вести мяч в футболе. Он нянчился со мной в мое первое похмелье. И покупал мне порно.  
  
Луи издает лающий смешок. Его глаза превращаются в щелки с морщинками, как бывает, только когда он по-настоящему доволен. Луи протягивает к Гарри руку, и тот подныривает под нее и рефлекторно прижимается ближе.  
  
\- Ах, воспоминания. Видите, ребята, вы просто не способны соперничать с историей.  
  
Он преувеличенно громко чмокает Гарри в макушку и выкручивается из объятий.  
  
Найл и Зейн обмениваются озадаченными взглядами.  
  
\- Вы оба такие странные, - наконец делает вывод Зейн.  
  
Они возвращаются к игре, и «Ларри Стайлинсон» размазывают соперников по стенке, выиграв три раунда подряд.  
  
\- Я правда покупал тебе порно? – шепотом интересуется Луи ночью, заползая на кровать Гарри и прислоняясь к противоположной спинке, - он всегда так делает, если ему не хочется, чтобы вечер заканчивался.  
  
Гарри краснеет от воспоминаний, прежде чем соображает, что Луи не обязательно знать детали.  
  
\- Ты сказал, что это в образовательных целях.  
  
Луи хихикает, совершенно точно одобряя будущего себя.  
  
\- Выглядит так, как будто я тебя испортил.  
  
Гарри нежно улыбается и зарывается головой глубже в подушку, пытаясь найти удобное положение.  
  
\- Ты даже не представляешь как.  
  
\- Знаешь, я серьезно говорил, - произносит Луи по истечении приличной паузы. – Ну, всю ту фигню про глубину нашей связи. Ты действительно особенный для меня, Гарри. Ты делаешь мою жизнь намного проще одним фактом своего существования. Просто потому, что знаешь.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как глаза начинает немножко покалывать.  
  
\- Конечно, Лу.  
  
Луи нетерпеливо машет руками, как будто ему на самом деле важно, чтобы Гарри услышал все, что он хочет сказать.  
  
\- Нет, не «конечно». Ты действительно особенный человек, раз позволил мне вот так появляться в твоей жизни и снова исчезать. Прости, если я тебе как-нибудь напакостил. Ну, знаешь, я имею ввиду, эмоционально.  
  
Гарри понятия не имеет, что на это ответить. Потому что для него это «конечно». Вся его жизнь – это он и Луи, справляющиеся со сложностями путешествий во времени вместе. Лес, Список, правила Луи и вообще все – так просто было всегда. Но теперь он знает, что это только часть картинки. Что вся жизнь Луи – это только он. Он один, путешествующий сквозь время и даже не понимающий этого, устраняющий последствия и неспособный кому-нибудь рассказать. Всегда один. И однажды это закончилось. Однажды он встретил Гарри.  
  
Так что, может быть, это не совсем «конечно».  
  
\- Для меня ты тоже особенный, Луи, - выдавливает Гарри хриплым от попыток сдержать эмоции голосом. – Такой невероятно особенный.

Когда на восьмой неделе Луи переносится буквально за несколько часов до их выступления, Гарри кажется, что тут даже нечему удивляться. В конце концов, именно таким был их худший кошмар. Ужасней могла быть только ситуация, в которой Луи исчезает в прямом эфире. Но они уже так близко к финалу, и в этом все дело. Каким-то чудом вопреки всем странностям у их группы есть реальный шанс на победу. Люди интересуются ими все активнее с каждой неделей, а их голоса крепнут и сливаются друг с другом все лучше и лучше, и, кажется, даже Саймон взволнован. Но теперь Луи испарился, и Гарри уже видит, как все, над чем они так упорно трудились, испаряется вместе с ним.  
  
Гарри не ожидает, что молния может дважды ударить в одно место, то есть, что у него получится с ходу выдать еще одно полусырое оправдание и заставить всех в него поверить. Или что Луи вернется в эту вселенную вовремя. Статус One Direction уже поднялся слишком высоко, чтобы им сошли с рук такие выходки, и, кроме того, в Лондоне определенно прослеживается дефицит морских ежей.  
  
Какая-то часть мозга Гарри всерьез обдумывает, не слишком ли надуманно выглядит версия, что Луи закрыли на карантин из-за гриппа или еще чего-нибудь в этом духе, в то время как другая рассматривает возможность просто пойти и объявить парням о бесславной кончине группы. И именно в этот момент вбегает Луи собственной персоной, с огромными глазами и одетый так, словно он ограбил наркодиллера за углом.  
  
\- Я успел? – отдуваясь, интересуется он одновременно с восклицанием Гарри:  
  
\- Ты вернулся!  
  
Луи ощутимо расслабляется, подходя ближе, чтобы чмокнуть Гарри в лоб.  
  
\- Слава богу, я знал, что попал куда-то очень близко, когда увидел газету в мусорке.  
  
Гарри озадаченно морщит нос, гадая, не является ли эта фраза каким-нибудь условным кодом, который он предположительно должен знать. Или Луи просто несет чушь, чтобы казаться смешным? Прежде чем Гарри успевает уточнить, Луи уже утаскивает Джоэл из команды визажистов.  
  
Гарри с любопытством смотрит им вслед, когда мужчина мимоходом растрепывает Луи волосы:  
  
\- Боже, Томлинсон, твоя челка выглядит потрясающе. Ты сделал с ней что-то другое сегодня?  
  
Кажется, Луи отрицательно качает головой, но они уже отошли слишком далеко, и Гарри не может расслышать ответ. Но эта фраза его почему-то тревожит; комплементы по поводу прически обычно достаются самому Гарри.  
  
Вопреки нервозности, засевшей у Гарри в животе, они исполняют обе песни просто на отлично. Он понимает, что волноваться перед выступлением – это нормально, особенно если принять во внимание тот факт, что Луи чуть было не опоздал. Абсолютно естественно. Но ему все равно трудно взять высокие ноты.  
  
Ему кажется, что он что-то упускает, как будто что-то идет неправильно. Если уж быть совсем честным, то _Луи_ кажется каким-то не таким, но, может быть, не в негативном ключе. За два месяца, что они поют вместе, Гарри успел уловить стиль каждого из своих коллег: Лиам всегда очень сосредоточен, Найл раздает довольные улыбки направо и налево, Зейн обращается к аудитории с эмоциональной искренностью, а Луи… ну, Луи склонен отступать на задний план. Обычно его дурацкая чрезмерная энергичность выцветает, скрываясь за поддельной улыбкой.  
  
Однако сегодня Луи – совсем иное существо. Он ярче и свободнее. Кажется, будто он внезапно стал процентов на тысячу уверенней в себе. Он передвигается по сцене и с легкостью подыгрывает парням, как будто совсем не ощущает давления конкуренции на шоу, как будто его это не волнует.  
  
Только в конце последнего припева _You Are So Beautiful_ до Гарри доходит, в чем здесь дело.  
  
Как только они заканчивают со всеми после-концертными ритуалами и обязательствами и отправляются на еженедельную вечеринку, Гарри отводит Луи в сторону.  
  
\- Сколько тебе лет? – спрашивает он. В голосе проскакивают обвиняющие и выжидательные нотки.  
  
Луи ухмыляется от уха до уха.  
  
\- Двадцать три. Спасибо, что поинтересовался. Но, видимо, я все еще могу сойти за восемнадцатилетнего, что, вообще-то, лучший комплимент из всех, что я когда-либо получал.  
  
Гарри быстро проверяет оба конца пустого коридора и, никого не заметив, буквально набрасывается на Луи, комкая в кулаках его воротник и кусаясь. Ему просто необходимо больше, ближе, глубже. Ему нужно прижиматься к Луи так сильно, как только возможно. Он словно месяцами бродил по пустыне, и вдруг неожиданно пошел дождь. И Гарри готов умереть, лишь бы получить как можно больше живительной влаги.  
  
Луи смеется, низко и отрывисто, ухитряясь при этом не разорвать поцелуй.  
  
\- Полегче, тигр. Похоже, кое-кто скучал без меня.  
  
У Гарри нет времени на разговоры, он не хочет ничего, кроме стонов, дрожи и новых поцелуев.  
  
\- Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, - бормочет он в слегка колючий подбородок, пытаясь исцеловать как можно больше доступных участков тела Луи.  
  
Луи обхватывает Гарри за плечи и прижимается к его лбу своим, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
  
\- Это место не останется пустым надолго.  
  
Гарри протестующе ноет, пытаясь продолжить поцелуй, но Луи его удерживает.  
  
\- Знаю, знаю, я задолжал тебе оргазм, - начинает он.  
  
На этих словах Гарри оживляется и тянется вниз, чтобы провести рукой по скрытому тканью брюк паху Луи.  
  
\- Я _знаю_ , Хазза, - смеется тот. – Но не здесь. Так что давай вежливо извинимся перед остальными и устроим свою вечеринку в очень пустом доме X-Factor, как тебе идея?  
  
*  
  
По прошествии нескольких часов, после того, как двадцатитрехлетний Луи отсосал Гарри в туалете на первом этаже, нагнул его на кровати и трахнул в душе для ровного счета, они сидят на кухне в пижамах и ковыряются в баночках с мороженым Ben&Jerry’s. Остальные обитатели дома постепенно стекаются в родную обитель после вечеринки. Их немного, но все же Гарри не может залезть к Луи на колени, как ему хочется. И все равно это мило.  
  
Гарри, как обычно, пытается выудить информацию у будущего Луи. И, как обычно, весьма безуспешно.  
  
\- Мы выиграем? – интересуется он с полной ложкой мороженого во рту.  
  
\- Не скажу.  
  
\- Будем вторыми? – снова пробует угадать Гарри. – Третьими? Мы надолго останемся вместе, группой, я имею ввиду? Никто не уйдет? Мы запишем альбом? Добьемся успеха?  
  
\- Эй, прекрати. У меня железная выдержка, серьезно, и ты ничего от меня не добьешься.  
  
\- Я знаю, что однажды мы будем вместе, - замечает Гарри, и тут же расстроенно хмурится. – Надеюсь, скоро. И я знаю, что мы живем вместе, и я все время для тебя готовлю. Знаю, что в конце концов буду выше тебя, и что двое из твоих сестер пойдут в медицинскую школу.  
  
Брови Луи взлетают вверх, но он все же удосуживается проглотить мороженое.  
  
\- Про последнее я сам еще не в курсе, вообще-то. И все же, Гарри. Не стоит знать слишком многое о будущем. Ты просто должен… позволить этому случиться.  
  
\- Но это же все равно случится, разве нет? Не важно, знаю я об этом или нет. То есть, я же ничего не могу изменить. Моя осведомленность ничего не меняет.  
  
Луи смотрит на него оценивающе и серьезно, кажется, целую вечность.  
  
\- Я думаю, - медленно начинает он, осторожно подбирая слова. – Наверное… нет. Нет, Гарри, этого тебе тоже нельзя знать. Прости.  
  
Гарри надувает губы.  
  
\- Твои более взрослые версии были намного разговорчивее. Они рассказали мне кучу всего. Лично я предпочитаю, когда тебе около тридцати.  
  
\- Болтливые и беспечные, - качает головой Луи. – Я попытаюсь быть более собранным. Моим взрослым воплощениям не помешает серьезная беседа.  
  
\- А твоему младшему воплощению не помешает выпивка, - вклинивается новый голос. Гарри оборачивается и видит… да, Луи. Того, который настоящий и принадлежит этому времени. Он моложе, хоть и ненамного, и одет в футболку с V-образным вырезом, по всей видимости украденную из гардероба Саймона. Его взгляд осторожно перебегает с Гарри на будущего себя, пока он подходит ближе к столу. – Вижу, ты нашел отличную замену в мое отсутствие. Рад узнать, что я не в полной жопе.  
  
Гарри внезапно начинает нервничать и чувствует напряжение, которого не было пять секунд назад. В порыве паранойи ему кажется, что Луи из настоящего может догадаться, чем они тут без него занимались, может заметить, что Гарри недавно как следует отлюбили. Эти опасения, между прочим, совершенно нелогичны, потому что Гарри же сам этого хотел, разве нет? Хотел, чтобы Луи все узнал и понял, и тогда они могли бы быть вместе всегда, а не только во время этих коротких визитов. Вот только… Наверное, не стоит Луи выяснять все таким образом. Гарри не может этого объяснить, но он чувствует себя так, как будто изменил одному из Луи, вот только не может определиться которому из них и с которым.  
  
Он протягивает баночку с мороженым в сторону восемнадцатилетнего Луи в жесте, который, как он надеется, можно расценить как невинное приглашение.  
  
\- Ты вернулся, ты в порядке. Я счастлив.  
  
Тем временем старший Луи прищуривается.  
  
\- Где ты был?  
  
Луи засовывает руки в карманы.  
  
\- В Плохом Времени, - бормочет он, не поднимая взгляд от пола. Взрослый Луи мрачно кивает.  
  
Не совсем понимая, что происходит, Гарри нервно переводит взгляд с одного Луи на другого, и неожиданно его осеняет: перед ним _целых два Луи_. Это все, чего он мог пожелать. Больше, чем он мог себе представить. Когда они стоят рядом, становится довольно очевидно, который из них подросток, а который – взрослый мужчина. У Луи из настоящего более полное лицо и непослушные волосы, а у будущего Луи подтянутый торс, выделяющаяся мускулатура, и он шире в плечах. И от них обоих у Гарри перехватывает дыхание и заикается сердце.  
  
\- Я только что рассказывал юному Гарри о том, как опасно знать слишком многое о будущем.  
  
Это явная попытка свести все в шутку, и младший Луи несколько секунд просто смотрит в ответ с вызовом во взгляде, но потом включается в игру и растягивает губы в улыбке.  
  
\- Это правда, Гарри. Представь, как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы однажды узнал, что превратишься в _это_ безобразие?  
  
*  
  
В конце концов второй Луи исчезает, отправляясь в свое время к своему Гарри, и они остаются вдвоем.  
  
Луи тихий и отстраненный. Он сжимает в ладонях кружку с чаем, который приготовил для него Гарри. Теперь они сидят на диване в общей комнате. Луи приходит в себя, Гарри это чувствует. И это абсолютно новый для Гарри опыт, связанный с путешествиями во времени, – как справляться с их последствиями.  
  
\- Луи, - решается он после почти целого часа тишины. – Что такое «Плохое Время»?  
  
Когда Луи поднимает голову, Гарри замечает, что его глаза слегка покраснели.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, что ты не знаешь? – спрашивает он удивленно.  
  
Гарри терпеливо мотает головой. Еще одну минуту Луи тратит на то, чтобы выковырять из дивана нитку, кажется, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
\- Это момент в моей жизни, к которому я возвращаюсь чаще всего. – Его голос очень низкий, почти рычание. – Тот момент… Должно быть, я попадал в него и из прошлого, и из будущего по меньшей мере дюжину раз… это самый худший момент моей жизни, Гарри. И я ждал несколько лет, пока это случится и пройдет, но теперь… В Донкастере, у меня дома, родители ссорятся. Из-за меня. По поводу того… по поводу того, как это трудно, растить ненормального сына, который все время исчезает. Мама плачет, а отчим – Марк, – он кричит, а потом… А потом он выходит. Он просто уходит, Гарри. И неважно, сколько раз я перемещаюсь туда, не важно, с каких ракурсов наблюдаю за этой сценой… она никогда не меняется. Я не могу его остановить. Он всегда уходит.  
  
Дыхание Луи прерывается, а его плечи трясутся от попыток сдержать всхлипы, и в этот момент Гарри не думает о том, что нужно сохранять видимость дружбы. Он прижимает Луи к себе, уверенно опустив руку ему на макушку, и позволяет ему лить слезы в свою кофту.  
  
Они сидят в таком положении столько, сколько нужно, пока Луи не начинает вытирать глаза и отстраняться.  
  
\- Спасибо. Прости, что я сейчас такая плакса.  
  
\- Ничего, - быстро обрывает его Гарри. – Все нормально. Вообще-то, это даже хорошо. Я имею ввиду, хорошо в кои-то веки быть тем, кто помогает. Я много ревел на плече у будущего тебя, ты это скоро узнаешь.  
  
Луи смеется хриплым и искаженным после плача смехом.  
  
\- Да, что ж, здорово было узнать, что ты еще не все обо мне знаешь. Так я больше чувствую себя твоим настоящим лучшим другом, а не просто рабочей моделью.  
  
Он улыбается, но его слова несут в себе огромное значение. Как иронично, что впервые Луи ревнует Гарри к самому себе.  
  
Гарри тыкает Луи под ребра.  
  
\- Придурок, ты – мой лучший друг. И существует еще множество вещей, которых я о тебе не знаю. К моей огромной досаде, ты хранишь тайны так, как будто работаешь секретным агентом. Но… неважно. Я рад, что теперь у меня есть возможность все узнать.  
  
Успокоенный Луи сворачивается на своем конце дивана и складывает ноги Гарри на колени. И быстро засыпает, а Гарри старается его не тревожить, только укрывает их обоих одеялом.  
  
\- Тебе тоже еще много чего предстоит узнать обо мне, - шепчет он спящему Луи, и нежно проводит рукой по его челке. – Мы будем учиться вместе. Вот увидишь.

 **Апрель 2006**  
 _Гарри 12, Луи 35_  
  
Идет дождь, и Гарри опаздывает, забрызгивая грязью свои новые брендовые кроссовки, пока несется на спринтерской скорости на встречу с Луи. Ветка оставляет на его щеке царапину, когда он пытается пробраться через особенно густой участок леса, но это не важно. В уголках глаз у него уже покалывает от слез.  
  
Просто сегодня выдался действительно отвратительный день, и все идет совсем не по плану, и, хотя Гарри отчаянно хочется увидеть Луи, еще он мечтает просто свернуться в клубочек под одеялом на родной кровати и, может быть, поспать.  
  
А если он будет до конца честным с собой, то сегодня он вообще не в настроении для визита Луи, и из-за этого он испытывает вину, тяжесть и растерянность. Когда Гарри был маленьким ребенком, он считал дни до этих визитов, исправно помечал их в календаре стикерами в форме звездочек и собирал сумки с любимой едой Луи. Он даже не мог спать в ночь перед датой, отмеченной в Списке. И сегодняшний день поначалу не был исключением: из-за переполняющего его волнения Гарри едва сумел впихнуть в свой желудок тарелку хлопьев, и он, как одержимый, постоянно поглядывал на часы. А вчера вечером он прибежал на их место в лесу у ручья и аккуратно сложил спортивные штаны, которые спер из раздевалки шестиклассников*, и припрятал сумку с чипсами. Все _готово_ , все уже организовано, и Гарри так долго ждал этого дня, но теперь, когда он настал, просто… Сам _Гарри_ совсем не чувствует себя собранным и готовым.  
  
Прошло шесть недель с тех пор, как он видел Луи в последний раз, и, если верить Списку, им не суждено будет снова встретиться аж до самого июля, и хотя Гарри не хочет в этом признаваться, но отсутствие Луи причиняет ему боль, и он даже не знает, почему. И вообще, это не справедливо. Луи – его лучший друг, и, возможно, странно называть так мужчину, чей возраст меняется от встречи к встрече, но всегда хотя бы на десяток превышает возраст Гарри, и мужчину, который появляется и исчезает в этом мире с пугающим непостоянством. Это странно, но так и есть, и Гарри считает невероятно несправедливым тот факт, что одновременно с тем, как он сам постепенно взрослеет, визиты Луи становятся все реже.  
  
Он просто… он хочет рассказывать Луи обо всем: о событиях в своей жизни и о незначительных мелочах, случающихся с ним каждый день. Гарри видит фильм и тут же задается вопросом, смотрел ли его Луи? Понравилось ли ему, и что он об этом фильме думает? Гарри слышит песню, и сразу представляет, как Луи поменял бы в ней слова. И гадает, напомнил бы Луи этот припев о Гарри или нет?  
  
Гарри чуть не спотыкается о корень, и когда выпрямляется, обнаруживает сидящего на пне Луи, натягивающего на себя самую большую толстовку Гарри.  
  
Когда Луи в свою очередь замечает Гарри, от его глаз разбегаются морщинки, образуя самое очаровательное и мягкое выражение лица, и он протягивает к Гарри руки. Луи похож на концентрированный солнечный свет, даже когда вокруг льет как из ведра.  
  
\- Ты опоздал, - замечает он.  
  
Гарри по привычке влетает в приветственные объятия Луи, но впервые в жизни он чувствует из-за этого неловкость, напряженно фиксируя в сознании места соприкосновения их тел и тепло рук Луи на его спине.  
  
\- Прости, - бормочет Гарри, по большей части разглядывая землю.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
\- На самом деле я не сержусь на тебя, малыш Хазза. У моих посещений не самое удобное расписание, я это понимаю. Кстати, спасибо за одежду. Уютная.  
  
Луи встает и, продолжая обнимать Гарри за плечи, ведет его прочь от ручья. Когда же до Гарри доходит, куда они направляются, он испуганно замирает.  
  
\- Что… зачем мы идем в город?  
  
\- Ливень. Ты промокнешь.  
  
\- Это просто маленький дождик. Со мной все будет нормально.  
  
Луи одаривает его удивленным взглядом.  
  
\- Я правда думаю, что нам сегодня лучше посидеть в кафе или еще где-нибудь. Тут не слишком приятно. – Луи тянет Гарри за воротник. – Не хочу возвращать тебя Маме Энн с простудой.  
  
Но Гарри вырывается.  
  
\- Я не… ты можешь просто… Я _ненавижу_ , когда ты так со мной обращаешься.  
  
А вот теперь Луи выглядит совершенно растерянным.  
  
\- Обращаюсь с тобой?.. Обращаюсь как, Гарри?  
  
Гарри складывает руки на груди и старательно избегает смотреть Луи в глаза.  
  
\- Как с глупым ребенком. Я не… Я младше, чем ты, но я не… Мне не нужна твоя забота. Я тебе не сын.  
  
На этих словах Луи искренне смеется, и Гарри чувствует еще один резкий приступ боли где-то в животе – очередная эмоция, которую он не понимает.  
  
\- Нет, не сын, это точно. Ладно, если ты хочешь остаться здесь, то так тому и быть. Но мне кажется, что решение мокнуть под дождем только для того, чтобы доказать всем, что ты можешь делать все, что захочешь, как раз именно то, что сделал бы маленький глупый ребенок.  
  
Гарри молчит, постепенно остывая, но все еще испытывая раздражение на Луи и злость на самого себя. В конце концов он неохотно разворачивается и идет, не дожидаясь Луи и надеясь, что ему удастся как-нибудь собраться с мыслями, потому что, если честно, он ведет себя нелепо.  
  
Луи догоняет его всего за три шага.  
  
\- Как школа?  
  
\- Нормально.  
  
\- А мама как?  
  
\- Нормально.  
  
\- Джемма?  
  
\- Так же.  
  
\- Что там у тебя с друзьями?  
  
Гарри в ответ только фыркает. Эта бессмысленная болтовня просто ужасна. Он сам ужасен, и Луи ужасен, и вся эта ситуация абсолютно отвратительна. Наверное, Луи пробудет тут всего несколько часов, а Гарри все портит своим плохим настроением. Он провел недели, раздумывая о том, что именно он хочет обсудить с Луи: жутковатого учителя по литературе, шансы Англии в Мировом Кубке, то, что Натали Портман побрила голову ради фильма «V значит Вендетта» и паранойю мамы на тему птичьего гриппа. Он столько мечтал рассказать и так хотел узнать, что об этом думает Луи, а теперь, когда Луи наконец здесь, Гарри не может заставить себя заговорить.  
  
\- Что я скажу людям про тебя? – неожиданно спрашивает Гарри. – Если нас кто-нибудь увидит?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Не знаю, скажи им, что я – твой дядя. Или дальний кузен. Что угодно.  
  
Гарри хмурится. В такой крошечной деревеньке легенда про «дальнего кузена» вряд ли прокатит.  
  
\- А что если моя мама нас увидит?  
  
\- В тот момент, как Энн со мной познакомится, она моментально влюбится в мое остроумие и очарование, не беспокойся.  
  
Гарри весь напрягается, чувствуя, как стискиваются челюсти, и отчаянно желает, чтобы хотя бы один чертов раз его разум сумел расшифровать эти дикие реакции тела.  
  
\- Значит, ты знаком с моей мамой? Я имею ввиду, в будущем?  
  
Луи выглядит удивленным.  
  
\- Конечно. Я знаком со всей твоей семьей, а ты знаком с моей. Мы, эмм… Мы довольно близки.  
  
Гарри медленно кивает, переваривая новую информацию. Он жестом показывает на ресторанчик на углу, тот, который пользуется особой популярностью у пенсионеров и обычно пустует в это время дня.  
  
Когда они усаживаются, Луи складывает на столик локти и наклоняется вперед.  
  
\- Мне немного неловко, но я надеюсь, что у тебя есть деньги, Хазза? Я слегка урезан в финансах, когда Путешествую. Наверное, потому что мой бумажник остается в другом времени вместе со штанами.  
  
В результате они заказывают одну тарелку чипсов на двоих, потому что только на это хватает помятых купюр, извлеченных из карманов Гарри. Официант даже не пытается скрыть презрение, и Гарри прекрасно знает, что Луи выглядит как уличный бродяжка, но еще его внезапно озаряет, что это, вроде как, свидание, разве нет? Не то, чтобы Гарри когда-либо был на свидании, кроме того раза, когда он целых двадцать минут провожал Киру МакНогтон до дома. Но то, что сейчас происходит, довольно походит на то, какими он эти свидания себе представлял: столик на двоих, приглушенный свет, общая тарелка. И, на самом деле, еще Луи. Если он… что ж. Если честно, Луи – основная часть этих воображаемых свиданий.  
  
\- Я отведу будущего тебя на ужин, когда вернусь, обещаю, - Луи одаривает его одной из своих ласковых улыбок, которые всегда заставляют Гарри краснеть. По его телу мгновенно разливается тепло, и это, черт побери, совсем не помогает разобраться в запутанных мыслях.  
  
Не то, чтобы Гарри не осознавал раньше, что страдает от всепоглощающей и отвратительной влюбленности в Луи. Он выяснил это, когда заметил, что его сердце предательски ускоряет ритм всякий раз, как он замечает на улице парня с растрепанной челкой. Или когда Гарри возвел поклонение Манчестер Юнайтед в ранг религии только потому, что их любит Луи. Луи всегда был для него самым любимым человеком в мире, но с недавних пор Гарри начал краснеть практически от любой фразы, сказанной Луи, а от каждого взгляда Луи у него что-то сжимается глубоко в животе.  
  
Луи же удобно разваливается на стуле.  
  
\- Итак, не хочешь рассказать мне, что именно превратило тебя в такого буку?  
  
\- Я не бука, - тут же отвечает Гарри, печально и сердито.  
  
Луи только многозначительно приподнимает брови.  
  
\- Просто был трудный день, - вздыхает Гарри, а потом сам же закатывает глаза. Ну кого он пытается обмануть? У него никогда не получалось хранить секреты от Луи. – Меня оставили после занятий, - признается он, пристально изучая округлый угол стола.  
  
\- Ага, - кивает Луи. – Это объясняет, почему ты опоздал. Что случилось, Хазза? Тебя поймали целующимся за спортзалом с еще одной девочкой? Или это было что-то более серьезное?.. Я знаю, твой учитель решил, что ты слишком убийственно очарователен и…  
  
\- Заткнись, - огрызается Гарри, в кои-то веки даже не улыбнувшись шутке. – Замолчи… У меня тоже могут быть проблемы, знаешь ли. Моя жизнь не состоит из одних улыбок, девочек и _кудряшек_. Меня наказали сегодня, потому что я назвал учителя тупым узко мыслящим чертовым старым пердуном.  
  
Эта тирада хотя бы заставляет Луи прикусить язык и откинуться назад на стуле, явно ошеломив его.  
  
Гарри все еще не может посмотреть ему в глаза, так что он сосредотачивает все свое внимание на бесконечных узорах из завитушек на деревянном столе, от которых в глазах все плывет.   
  
\- Нам дали это тупое задание. Какая-то фигня про то, что нужно описать, как мы себе представляем свою жизнь через десять лет. Это должно было помочь нам в достижении целей или, не знаю, в чем еще. И я написал про то, что хочу петь, ну, в рок-группе, и выступать в Лондоне все время… и, да, как-то так.  
  
Гарри сглатывает, напоминая себе, что надо бы не позориться и что не стоит реветь перед Луи, и продолжает:  
  
\- И, ну, я написал еще кое о чем, про… про тебя.  
  
Он многозначительно приподнимает брови, надеясь, что это передаст всю суть произошедшего в достаточной мере.  
  
По тому, как ломается сдержанное выражение на обычно спокойном лице, Гарри видит, что его рассказ разбивает Луи сердце.  
  
\- Гарри, - начинает он.  
  
\- Это было глупо, я знаю. – Гарри спешит закончить рассказ, прежде чем Луи сделает что-нибудь ужасное. Например, бросится его утешать. – Но я не думал, что он действительно дочитает до конца, и я все равно просто… я просто хотел записать это куда-нибудь. Мне нравится… мне нравится представлять, что в будущем я могу видеть тебя каждый день.  
  
Луи складывает пальцы домиком и с очень, очень серьезным видом изучает кончики своих пальцев.  
  
\- Что сказал твой учитель, Гарри?  
  
Не смотря на все усилия, Гарри чувствует, как его лицо сморщивается.  
  
\- Он сказал… он сказал, что все это нытье о каком-то парне по имени Луи делает меня похожим на девчонку. И сказал, что мне нужно быть осторожнее, потому что при взгляде на мое _изящное, хорошенькое_ личико, у людей могут возникнуть… могут возникнуть _идеи_ …  
  
Луи с яростью грохает передними ножками стула об пол, его челюсти стиснуты в выражении полного бешенства, которое Гарри никогда раньше не видел.  
  
\- Этот гребаный… он точно старый пердун. Чертов извращенец, который получает удовольствие, унижая… Ты правильно сделал, что ответил ему, Гарри. Ты такой милый ребенок, такой хороший человек, и я хочу, чтобы ты никогда этого не терял. Но еще ты никогда и ни за что не должен терпеть это гребаное бессмысленное дерьмо ни от кого. Я очень тобой горжусь, Гарри. Ты молодец.  
  
Гарри знает, что у него все лицо в красных пятнах и местами в слезах и соплях, и что глаза мокрые и из них течет. Но когда Луи говорит все это, ему кажется, что все напряжение, злость и растерянность просто выцветают, делаются невесомее и исчезают, а конечности становятся ватными и слабыми. Он понимает, что только этого он и хотел: чтобы Луи сказал, что Гарри поступил правильно, и что он молодец.  
  
\- Я так сильно по тебе скучаю, когда тебя нет, - признается он.  
  
Рука Луи дергается, как будто он хочет к чему-то потянуться.  
  
\- Я знаю. Прости.  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
\- Я сказал это не для того, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым, Лу. Просто… Ты мне нравишься больше всех в мире. И я не могу… Я знаю, что я – всего лишь какой-то ребенок, к которому тебя иногда забрасывает. Я знаю, что у тебя, наверное, есть семья и люди, с которыми ты бы хотел провести время куда больше, чем со мной. Но у меня, как бы, таких нет. И, понимаешь, иногда мне бывает одиноко. Вот и все.  
  
Рука Луи снова дергается, и в этот раз он дотягивается через стол и сжимает ладонь Гарри.  
  
\- Гарри, посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня. Нет ни единого человека, в самом буквальном смысле этого слова, которого я предпочел бы тебе. Именно поэтому меня возвращает к тебе.  
  
\- Луи, - дыхание Гарри сбивается, пульс учащается. – Там, откуда ты пришел, ты женат?  
  
Он никогда раньше не спрашивал, отчасти потому, что Луи всегда строго следил за тем, чтобы не рассказывать лишнего о будущем: его, Гарри или вообще. Но еще и потому, что не хотел знать ответ, не хотел думать о том, что Луи счастливо проживает свою жизнь с кем-то другим.  
  
Луи улыбается, а его глаза сияют.  
  
\- Да, я состою в законном браке. Мы устраивали свадьбу целых два раза. В первый раз на двадцать первый день рождения моего мужа. Мы были в Нью-Йорке из-за конц… по работе. И мы были молоды и импульсивны, и там был экс-министр, он был роуди**… эмм, вообще-то, это длинная история. Но, смотри! – Он показывает на свою левую руку. – Обручальное тату!  
  
Гарри подтягивает выставленную на обозрение кисть ближе к себе, разглядывая знак бесконечности, украшающий безымянный палец Луи в том месте, где полагается быть кольцу. Иногда Гарри сомневается, можно ли ему дотрагиваться до Луи, потому что не уверен, где проходят границы их отношений. Но сейчас он чувствует, что это позволено. Как будто он имеет на это полное право.  
  
\- Хотя еще несколько лет ушло на то, чтобы наш брак признали. Но когда это случилось… когда же это было? Неважно, главное, что было. Мы устроили впечатляющую церемонию, где были все наши друзья и родные, и половина страны просто с ума сходила… - Луи почему-то ловит себя на полуслове и поспешно добавляет: - фигура речи, разумеется. В общем, никто не мог определиться, свадьба это или же просто обновление наших клятв, но, если честно, это было не важно. Так или иначе, я намереваюсь прожить всю свою жизнь со своим самым лучшим другом.  
  
Необычная уверенность прошивает насквозь тело Гарри, проникая в кости и смешиваясь с кровью. Он проводит подушечкой большого пальца по тату Луи в последний раз, прежде чем поднять голову и встретить его взгляд. Все надежды и мечты Гарри сейчас поставлены на кон.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Луи, твой муж в будущем это… это я?  
  
Когда Луи улыбается, морщинки вокруг его рта и глаз – доказательства лет, разделяющих его и Гарри, – становятся глубже, но каким-то образом они выглядят такими красивыми, как никогда. Он поднимает руку Гарри к своим губам и оставляет легкий поцелуй на костяшках пальцев.  
  
\- Ты – любовь всей моей жизни.  
  
Услышать такое – это… это лучшая вещь в мире. Как будто что-то теплое, текучее и потрясающее взрывается внутри Гарри. Он словно тонет в горячем домашнем какао и глохнет от звуков любимой песни.  
  
И все же его первая реакция – мягко шлепнуть Луи по руке.  
  
\- Ты идиот! – выпаливает он. – Почему ты мне раньше не сказал? Я всю свою жизнь думал, что _сдохну_ от этой безнадежной влюбленности, а теперь получается, что я – твой будущий муж.  
  
\- Всю свою жизнь? Серьезно, Гарри? – сухо замечает Луи. – Все двенадцать лет? Даже представить не могу, как ты страдал.  
  
\- Заткнись, - ворчит Гарри, но в его словах нет никакого смысла, учитывая то, как глупо он улыбается. Внезапно Гарри наклоняется через стол, просто потому, что он теперь _может_ , и ему наплевать на противного учителя, непостоянных друзей, грубого официанта и весь остальной мир. Он прижимается губами к губам Луи и чувствует, как тот отвечает, и это намного, намного лучше, чем любой поцелуй с девочкой, потому что это _Луи_ , и Гарри его любит.  
  
\- Я не мог тебе сказать. Ты должен был сам разобраться, - произносит Луи, когда отстраняется. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя так, будто твое будущее уже решено, или думал, что будешь со мной только потому, что так должно случиться. У тебя всегда есть выбор, Гарри. Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь. Что-угодно и с кем угодно – все, что сделает тебя счастливым.  
  
\- Ты – просто отвечает Гарри, не замешкавшись ни на секунду. – Это всегда будешь ты, ты мой… я выбираю тебя.  
  
Луи только с нежностью качает головой, но он смотрит на Гарри взглядом, полным любви, и на Гарри накатывает пьянящее осознание того, что Луи всегда смотрел на него именно так – с любовью, как будто Гарри – его судьба. Так что Гарри ничего не может с собой поделать, он снова наклоняется через стол и целует Луи.  
  
Позже ему приходится возвращаться домой в одиночестве, оставив позади только кучку влажной одежды и очень растерянного и рассерженного официанта, но дождь прекратился и облака рассеялись, и деревня выглядит блестящей и чистой, словно заново родившейся. Шагая по улицам, Гарри чувствует только легкость и много, много, очень много любви ко всему, что его окружает.  
  
Прежде чем распахнуть дверь дома, Гарри краем глаза косится на собственный безымянный палец. Он умолял Луи нарисовать на нем знак бесконечности, чтобы тот сочетался с татуировкой. Гарри улыбается. Рисунок на коже – это обещание, напоминание о Луи и их разговоре, и обо всех событиях, которые он будет ждать с нетерпением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В Англии шестой класс – последний класс средней школы, и ученикам этого класса от 16 до 18 лет.  
> **Роуди (roadie) - сленговое слово, обозначающее человека, который занимается организационными делами рок-группы во время гастролей, отвечая за погрузку и выгрузку аппаратуры, оборудование сцены и решая множество технических проблем.


	4. Глава 4

_\- Кто был твоей первой влюбленностью?  
\- Луи Томлинсон.  
\- Кто?  
\- Луи Томлинсон.  
\- Луи Томлинсон! И что он чувствует к тебе?  
\- Это взаимно. Мы все обсудили._  
  
  
**Март 2011**  
_Гарри 17, Луи 19_  
  
\- Гарри, ты должен с ним поговорить. Серьезно, друг. Пожалуйста.  
  
Мэтт выглядит уставшим и раздраженным, совсем не как человек, который недавно выиграл контракт со звукозаписывающей компанией на миллион фунтов.  
  
Гарри свешивает ноги с кровати и вздыхает, уже готовясь к худшему.  
  
\- Что он натворил на этот раз, Кардл.  
  
Тур X-Factor пока идет совершенно экстраординарно, если честно. Конечно, снимать телешоу тоже было весело, и короткие каникулы после пришлись очень кстати, но _это_. Это действительно походит на ожившую мечту: они путешествуют по всей стране и каждый вечер выходят на сцену, впитывая в себя все эти крики и вспышки фотоаппаратов. Возникает ощущение, что они теперь действительно музыканты, настоящая группа, а не просто марионетки, которых дергают за ниточки ради шоу. Весь этот новый опыт воспринимается как освобождение.  
  
И, естественно, _Луи_ встретил свою новообретенную свободу с распростертыми объятиями и намного меньшей сдержанностью, чем следовало бы. С тех самых пор, как они покинули Ирландию в прошлом месяце, он ведет себя определенно маниакально, проявляя воистину впечатляющую вездесущность и умудряясь выбесить абсолютно всех. Он крадет штаны Лиама, прячет ноутбук Найла, выдумывает бессмысленный рэп про Зейна, от которого тот морщится и смотрит волком. Луи влезает в разговоры, где ему совершенно не рады, монополизирует туалет в автобусе для своих нужд только затем, чтобы стать еще большей головной болью, а однажды даже меняет имена в телефонной книге Эйдена на героев из Гарри Поттера.  
  
Хотя Гарри такое поведение поначалу и казалось очаровательным, сейчас он, если честно, в растерянности. И появившаяся на несколько часов в Шеффилде двадцатиоднолетняя версия Луи вовсе не помогла, а только произвела еще больше разрушений. Чудесное раздвоение только ввело стилистов в полный ступор ( _Мы же буквально только что видели тебя уже в сценическом костюме, как ты опять оказался в этих штанах?_ ) и травмировало психику Зейна ( _Я вошел в комнату, и там было двое их, Хазза. Два Томмо. Я из-за этого тура с ума схожу_ ). Видимо, два года мало что смогут сделать с вопиющей незрелостью Луи. Однако, теперь Луи у них снова один, и вне зависимости от того, сколько Риталина или Adderall* менеджмент в него впихивает, кажется, ничто не способно остановить ураган.  
  
Сегодня Мэтт и Эйден взяли Луи на каток, вероятно, надеясь, что это хоть немного его утомит. Про себя Гарри решил, что эта попытка совершенно безнадежна, но был благодарен возможности спокойно выспаться без надоедливого шепота на ухо: « _Хазза, давай подольем депилятор в шампунь Вагнера_ », и необходимости тут же бросаться разубеждать лучшего друга.  
  
Мэтт поднимает руки вверх.  
  
\- Ничего! В этом-то и проблема… Он не сделал абсолютно ничего. Мы взяли его на стадион, и он отпустил всего одну тупую шуточку на тему того, что будет третьим лишним, а после… ничего. Просто катался целых полчаса, а когда Эйд сказал, что хочет уйти, _он просто согласился_. То есть, как это вообще возможно? Он не попытался таскать меня за собой за шарф, не надевал коньки на руки, изображая Эдварда Руки-Ножницы… на самом деле, я упал один раз, прямо на задницу, и он даже не засмеялся. Что-то не так, точно тебе говорю.  
  
Гарри потирает глаза, прогоняя сон, и хмурится.  
  
\- Где он сейчас?  
  
\- Не захотел идти в автобус… сказал, что подышит воздухом. Просто прогуливается снаружи. Спокойным шагом. Как нормальный человек. Мне это не нравится, Гарри. Пожалуйста, сделай с ним что-нибудь.  
  
Пожимая плечами, Гарри влезает в комбинезон и отправляется на поиски своего, по всей видимости, излечившегося от преступных намерений лучшего друга.  
  
Он обнаруживает Луи, сидящим на бордюре. Он подтянул коленки к груди и положил на них подбородок, и, судя по всему, впал в созерцательное состояние.  
  
\- Луи, - с некоторой осторожностью в голосе окликает его Гарри.  
  
\- Супер Стайлс, - отзывается Луи с нежностью, но без граничащих с истерией оттенков, которых ожидал Гарри.  
  
\- Ты весело покатался на коньках?  
  
\- Ага, - вздыхает Луи. – Там было много детей.  
  
_Ладно_. Гарри выдерживает небольшую паузу.  
  
\- Популярный семейный отдых, - пробует он снова.  
  
Луи ничего не отвечает, только кивает и продолжает апатично пялиться в пространство перед собой. Гарри терпит это молчание, сколько хватает сил.  
  
\- Все нормально, Лу?  
  
Луи закусывает нижнюю губу и продолжает изучать землю, но Гарри достаточно хорошо его знает, чтобы понять, что это не преднамеренное избегание разговора, а, скорее, Луи аккуратно выбирает слова.  
  
Наконец он резко вскидывает голову.  
  
\- Какую самую взрослую версию меня ты видел?  
  
Гарри чувствует себя застигнутым врасплох.  
  
\- Эм, я не знаю, - отпирается он. – Ну… погоди, разве это не одна из тех вещей, о которых тебе не следует знать?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами, но продолжает выжидательно на него смотреть.  
  
\- Я не думаю, что вообще существуют какие бы то ни было правила относительно нашей ситуации.  
  
Ага, конечно, когда _Луи_ спрашивает, никаких правил быть не может. Гарри хочется орать во всю глотку о том, как его бесят эти двойные стандарты.  
  
\- Ты всегда говорил мне, что нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы знать свое будущее. Что-то там про иллюзию свободной воли, или о том, как это знание может сделать тебя параноиком, или еще какую-нибудь чушь.  
  
Луи усмехается.  
  
\- Я не прошу тебя предоставить мне детальное описание самого взрослого меня, Гарри. Хотя, я же все еще буду привлекательным, да?  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза, но кивает и улыбается.  
  
Луи кивает в ответ почти безмятежно.  
  
\- Так и знал. Но, да, только… какую самую взрослую версию меня ты видел? Мне нужно знать, Гарри. Пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри медленно выдыхает, но, поскольку он за всю свою жизнь так и не научился отказывать Луи ни в чем, он привстает с бордюра, чтобы вытащить из заднего кармана мятую копию Списка. И бегло просматривает ее.  
  
\- Тут написано, эм… сорок семь.  
  
Эта фраза, кажется, оглушает Луи.  
  
\- Сорок семь? Ты серьезно?  
  
Гарри осторожно кивает.  
  
\- Да. Но это же только пока, знаешь.  
  
Луи кусает губы.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, что со мной случится? – шепотом спрашивает он. И его голос звучит испуганно, почти панически.  
  
Гарри никогда раньше не задумывался о том, почему он не сталкивался с по-настоящему пожилыми версиями Луи. Когда он был ребенком, все они казались ему достаточно старыми в сравнении, а когда сам Гарри повзрослел, он уже не так беспокоился по поводу возраста Луи, больше переживая за свой собственный и размышляя по поводу того, какой вид секса ему теперь дозволен.  
  
\- Может быть… может быть тебе станет лучше? Ну, ты выздоровеешь? Может быть, просто перестанешь перемещаться?  
  
Луи мотает головой, его смех звучит так, как будто кто-то скребет ножом по жести.  
  
\- Вероятнее всего, я перестану Перемещаться, потому что умру. Это логично. Путешествия во времени – опасное занятие, знаешь ли. Исчезни в неудачном месте и появись в неудачное время, и бум, все кончено.  
  
Должно быть, он замечает предательский ужас на лице Гарри, потому что поспешно приобнимает его за плечи, хотя этот жест почему-то не приносит успокоения.  
  
\- Я не… то есть, я не… _Луи_ , - Гарри, заикаясь, умоляет, сам не зная кого. – Я же просил тебя не спрашивать. Нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы знать.  
  
\- Не вини себя, Хазза, - перебивает его Луи, но его голос звучит резко и испуганно. – Ты не сказал мне ничего, о чем я не догадывался бы сам. Я тоже никогда не видел себя старым, просто не записывал цифры так организованно, как ты.  
  
А потом Луи встает, отряхивает штаны, и идет прочь от автобусов. Гарри чувствует, что друг просто хочет побыть в одиночестве сейчас, чтобы похандрить и попереживать из-за событий, которые не может контролировать. Но Гарри все равно увязывается следом.  
  
Они идут через пустынный зимний лес Ноттингема в напряженном, тяжелом молчании. По иронии судьбы Луи выглядит старше лет на десять, по сравнению с тем мальчишкой, который начал этот разговор: у него бледное лицо, ссутуленные плечи и сжатые в линию губы. Гарри отчаянно хочет как-нибудь освободить друга от этих переживаний и пообещать ему долгую и счастливую жизнь. Но цифры в Списке не оставляют простора для воображения, верно?  
  
\- Ты уже довольно давно это обдумываешь, - внезапно осеняет Гарри. Луи резко останавливается, и скрип снега под его подошвами прекращается. Гарри принимает это за подтверждение. – Поэтому ты так странно себя вел в последнее время. Так… гиперактивно.  
  
\- Кажется, это называется комплексом Питера Пена, - горько замечает Луи и кривит губы. – Думаю, я имею полное право беситься по поводу того, что становлюсь старше, учитывая, что мне известно, что я умру в _сорок, черт побери, семь_.  
  
И Гарри принимает решение. Он хватает Луи за руку и сжимает его ладонь между своими двумя, заставляя друга повернуться в его сторону.  
  
\- Эй… эй, ты не умрешь в сорок семь. – Луи вскидывает брови, совершенно не проникнувшись этим заявлением, но Гарри продолжает. – Мне было пятнадцать, когда я встретил сорокасемилетнюю версию тебя. Мне было пятнадцать, и… - дальше он пытается подбирать слова осторожно, - я был зол на тебя по некоторым причинам, потому что ты отказывался, эм, кое-что сделать. И, мда, я не очень внимательно тебя слушал. Но я помню, что ты что-то говорил про специалиста, к которому ходишь, специалиста по хроно-сдвиговому расстройству. И ты был доволен, потому что прогресс становился все заметнее, и, ну, ты Путешествовал значительно реже, чувствовал, что лучше контролируешь это, что-то вроде того.  
  
Луи, кажется, даже задерживает дыхание. В его позе все еще чувствуется недоверчивость, но его лицо выражает открытую надежду, и от этого сердце Гарри разбивается вдребезги.  
  
\- Я научился это контролировать? Правда?  
  
Гарри опускает взгляд в землю.  
  
\- Я же говорил, что не помню деталей. Вообще-то, я, вроде, очень разозлился на тебя, потому что мне не нравилась идея, что ты будешь реже Перемещаться. Может быть, мне казалось, что тогда ты перестанешь приходить ко мне. На самом деле, я не… Я не понимал тогда, как это тяжело для тебя.  
  
Наблюдать, как напряжение покидает тело Луи, все равно что смотреть пошаговые фото распускающегося цветка. Это происходит с удивительной плавностью: плечи опускаются и расправляются, напряженные мышцы вокруг глаз расслабляются, и создается ощущение, что даже воздух вокруг становится легче и начинает кристаллизоваться.  
  
\- Наперегонки обратно? – предлагает Луи, сверкая глазами. – Ты не представляешь, как забавно Мэтт сегодня грохнулся на задницу. Я определенно уделил слишком мало внимания этому событию.  
  
\- Ты такой невозможный _ребенок_ , - ворчит Гарри, но Луи уже несется на полной скорости, не оставляя ему никакого другого выбора, кроме как броситься вдогонку.  
  
Иногда любить кого-то означает говорить им вместо правды то, что им необходимо услышать. И это… это была не _ложь_. То, что он рассказал Луи, было всего лишь несколько преувеличенной полуправдой. Луи действительно посещал какого-то врача в свои сорок с хвостиком. И визиты Луи из того времени в жизнь Гарри всегда были редкими, но Гарри не уверен, что это как-то связано с лечением.  
  
Что он знает наверняка: этот Луи не должен жить, ожидая, что умрет в сорок семь. Все, чего хочет Гарри, - сделать жизнь Луи легче, дать ему понять, что он больше не один. И он бы соврал еще тысячу раз, если бы это могло подарить Луи еще одну минутку умиротворения.  
  
Когда One Direction поднимаются на сцену этим вечером, Луи намного более спокойный и собранный, чем он был на протяжении многих недель. И когда он даже не пытается напакостить ни одному из парней перед выступлением, они явно испытывают облегчение, но теряются в догадках. А брови Мэтта взлетают до середины лба, когда Луи приветствует его искренним:  
  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя на заднице не появилось синяков, Кардл.  
  
Крики фанаток кажутся тише, они словно долетают издалека, и все, что имеет для Гарри значение, - его четверо друзей и их голоса. И особенно Луи – всегда Луи, - который больше не выглядит испуганным. Когда Гарри ловит его руку и сжимает в жесте молчаливой поддержки, девочки просто сходят с ума. Но он делает это не ради них. Он делает это потому, что всю жизнь Луи помогал ему оставаться храбрым, и хотя бы один раз Гарри хочет сделать для Луи то же самое. Может быть, будущее во многом остается неясным, но Гарри знает, что, чему бы ни было суждено случиться, они встретят это вместе. И сколько бы времени им ни было отпущено, они проведут его друг с другом. Гарри ни за что не сдастся.  
  
_Forever young, I wanna be forever young. Do you really want to live forever? Forever and ever?_  
  
  
**Сентябрь 2004**  
_Гарри 10, Луи 27_  
  
Когда появляется Луи, Гарри лежит на земле и совершенно не собирается с нее вставать. Он наугад выдирает пучки травы вместе с корнями, и из-за этого чувствует себя немного виноватым, ведь у них в школе есть такой предмет, как природоведение, и, ну да. Вымещать свои чувства на ни в чем неповинных растениях, наверное, не самый дружелюбный по отношению к природе поступок.  
  
Он одаривает Луи полуулыбкой и тут же закрывает глаза, позволяя солнцу припекать кожу и выжигать тени от ресниц на его щеках. Гарри не боится показаться грубым. Лу – его лучший друг, и он понимает, когда Гарри нужна минутка тишины, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
Доказывая эту мысль, Луи натягивает одежду, которую Гарри стащил сегодня утром с соседской сушилки для белья, и устраивается рядом на траве, не произнеся ни единого слова. Только гладит Гарри по волосам так, что тот впервые за несколько часов чувствует себя лучше.  
  
\- Ты постригся, - замечает Луи.  
  
\- Ага… - Гарри ощущает, как его лицо покрывается розовыми пятнами от удовольствия, что Луи заметил такую незначительную деталь в его внешности, но еще почему-то начинает нервничать, ведь Луи всегда очень много внимания уделял его кудряшкам, но после стрижки волосы стали куда более прямыми, чем он ожидал. Это глупо, но Гарри не хочет разочаровать Луи, никогда.  
  
\- У тебя опять завелись вошки, или это была идея Мамы Энн?  
  
\- Мамы. Она сказала, что с нее хватит и того, что я собираюсь стать бездомной рок-звездой. Это не значит, что я должен выглядеть соответствующе уже в начальной школе.  
  
Луи смеется, и этот смех распространяется по всему его телу: у него трясутся плечи и все такое. Гарри чувствует себя невероятно польщенным. Просто Луи такой смешной, то есть, он умудряется вставлять приколы в каждое предложение, так что заставить его самого смеяться – довольно Серьезное Достижение.  
  
\- Ну, ты выглядишь очаровательно, - решает Луи. – Очень умным. И очень непохожим на ту версию тебя, к которой я привык.  
  
\- Так значит я – бездомная рок-звезда в будущем? – с любопытством спрашивает Гарри. Это не совсем то, чего ожидает от жизни лично он, но и против такого поворота событий он, если честно, не стал бы возражать. Разве что возникли бы проблемы с дождливой погодой. Но он мог бы создать группу где-нибудь в Испании, и тогда все было бы просто замечательно.  
  
Луи бросает в его сторону один из тех взглядов, которые означают, что ему в голову пришла какая-то шутка, понять которую может только он сам.  
  
\- Ты очень, очень, очень далек от этого, - наконец отвечает он.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами, потому что его не смущает мысль, что он не станет нищим музыкантом. На свете есть множество профессий, которые ему по душе. Например, футболист, даже если… что ж, неважно. Может быть, астронавт, потому что Гарри много слышал про космический корабль в Калифорнии. Или финансовый плановик, как папа. Мистер Мандервилл как-то заявил, что Гарри просто обязан стать дегустатором тортов, и Гарри думал, что это потрясающая идея, пока мама не сказала ему, что такой работы на самом деле не существует.  
  
В мире есть так много всего, что Гарри хочет попробовать, кем он хотел бы быть, что хотел бы увидеть и сделать. Иногда ему кажется, что он взорвется от нетерпения раньше, чем наступит долгожданное будущее, в котором он станет взрослым и сможет начать действовать. А еще он чувствует себя так, будто готов развалиться на кусочки, пока ждет своего настоящего Луи, с которым можно будет смеяться весь день и переживать тысячи приключений.  
  
Вот только, может быть, этого уже никогда не случится. Не после того, как Гарри сам все испортил. Он торопливо переворачивается на живот, чтобы скрыть, как у него кривятся губы. Сегодня он грустит весь день. После утренних событий разочарование свернулось у него в животе длинными ленточками. А теперь… теперь, когда он позволил себе думать о том, что произошло, и что это все может значить, он чувствует чудовищное опустошение. По телу проходит волна дрожи в знак протеста против слез, что он пытается подавить, но по тому, как учащается дыхание Луи рядом, Гарри прекрасно понимает, что ему не удается скрыть свои страдания.  
  
И все же Луи по-прежнему ни о чем не спрашивает, не лезет и не усугубляет лишний раз горечь переживаний Гарри. Скорее всего, потому что ему и не нужно спрашивать. Может быть, какая-нибудь будущая версия Гарри уже провела для Луи экскурс в историю того времени, когда его сердце втоптали в землю за порогом спортивного зала. Но, более вероятно, что Луи молчит, потому что знает, что именно это сейчас так необходимо Гарри. Потому что он верит, что Гарри поделится с ним своими печалями, когда будет готов.  
  
И если это так, то, разумеется, он прав. Гарри не в состоянии себе представить, что способен утаить что-то от Луи. Даже такое. Даже то, что может разбить Луи сердце так же, как разбило самому Гарри. Ох, боже, он надеется, что Луи не будет на него сердиться. Что Луи не возненавидит его за то, что Гарри так налажал и потратил впустую столько времени.  
  
Наконец Гарри поворачивается лицом к Луи, одной щекой продолжая прижиматься к земле.  
  
\- Мы же лучшие друзья в будущем, да? – уточняет он. Его голос звучит низко, хрипло и просто ужасно.  
  
\- Я бы сказал, что мы лучшие друзья сейчас, - спокойно отвечает Луи (и это правда, наичистейшая правда: из Луи друг намного лучше, чем из всех этих идиотов, которые окружают Гарри в школе). – Но, я полагаю, в будущем наша дружба более последовательная и каждодневная, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
\- Несмотря ни на что?  
  
\- Несмотря ни на что. Знаешь, я бы заслонил тебя от пули. Или попробовал бы твой кулинарный эксперимент, а они иногда бывают настолько же опасны. Если бы ты собрался грабить банк, я сел бы за руль автомобиля и убегал бы от погони вместе с тобой. Друзья до победного конца, малыш Хазза.  
  
Гарри улыбается, но качает головой.  
  
\- Нет, я имел ввиду… мы станем лучшими друзьями, несмотря ни на что? Даже если я вдруг не окажусь там, где должен быть?  
  
\- Ты всегда именно там, где должен быть, Гарри. Из нас двоих я – наименее надежный.  
  
Гарри чувствует, что снова вот-вот сорвется, и садится, чтобы как следует все объяснить.  
  
\- Но что если я совершил ошибку… если я сделал кое-что, что изменит, ну, вселенную, и теперь все случится… не так, как должно было… И мы никогда не встретимся, ты не станешь моим лучшим другом, я буду один до конца жизни и все будет просто ужасно?  
  
Глаза Луи делаются больше, и он моргает, вглядываясь в лицо Гарри, как будто пытается найти какую-то зацепку.  
  
\- Гарри, - наконец произносит он, - расскажи мне, что сегодня случилось?  
  
Гарри подтягивает колени к груди и обнимает их, чтобы его тело, не дай бог, не последовало в свободное падение вслед за сердцем.  
  
\- Я не попал в футбольную команду.  
  
Луи молчит, а потом осторожно интересуется:  
  
\- И это… эм, это все?  
  
Гарри убито кивает.  
  
\- Да, и теперь все кончено. Мне так жаль, Лу, клянусь, я тренировался каждый вечер и сделал все, как ты меня учил, но… Я не знаю. Я вечно спотыкаюсь, и другие мальчишки играют намного лучше меня. Прости меня, пожалуйста…  
  
\- Господи, и из-за этого ты мучился чувством вины весь день? Это ничего не значит, Хазза, честное слово. Ну, то есть, это важно, конечно, потому что это – твой жизненный опыт, и ты разочарован, поэтому это ужасно. Но я ни за что не смог бы рассердиться на тебя, особенно за то, в чем ты совсем не виноват.  
  
Гарри хлюпает носом.  
  
\- Но мы тренировались все лето! Разные версии тебя приходили почти каждый день, и ты показывал мне разные упражнения, давал советы, и я просто… я думал…  
  
Луи с любопытством разглядывает его.  
  
\- Малыш Хазза, с чего ты взял, что из-за того, что ты не попал в футбольную команду, целая вселенная изменится, и мы никогда не станем друзьями?  
  
Голос Луи звучит так, словно он изо всех сил пытается не рассмеяться, как будто он считает, что вся эта концепция немного нелепа. И Гарри взрывается:  
  
\- Потому что как я по-твоему буду играть за Манчестер Юнайтед, если я не могу попасть даже в дурацкую школьную команду в дурацком Холмс Чаппеле?  
  
Луи беззвучно хохочет, и это делает всю ситуацию намного, намного хуже. Рот Луи приоткрывается и принимает форму очень широкой удивленной улыбки, у него сверкают глаза, и он качает головой, как будто Гарри – глупая домашняя зверушка, демонстрирующая намеки на существование личности.  
  
Когда Луи наконец берет себя в руки достаточно для того, чтобы продолжить разговор, Гарри может поклясться, что видит, как мужчина стирает со щеки слезинку.  
  
\- Ты думал, что я играю за Манчестер Юнайтед… что _мы_ играем за Манчестер… о, Гарри.  
  
Гарри пронзает его сердитым взглядом.  
  
\- И вовсе не обязательно выставлять меня еще большим тупицей.  
  
Улыбка Луи исчезает, и он садится ровнее, поправляя чересчур большой джемпер. А потом подталкивает Гарри плечом.  
  
\- Эй. _Эй_. Прости, правда. Это просто… это забавно. И очень лестно. Но по большей части просто очень и очень забавно.  
  
\- Мне эта идея не казалась такой уж нелепой, - защищается Гарри. – Ты действительно очень хороший футболист, Луи. И, ну, ты несколько раз упоминал разное, типа: « _ох, фанатам это понравилось_ » или « _конечно, мы должны были подумать о фанатах_ ». Так что неужели с моей стороны было так уж глупо решить, что мы – известные футболисты?  
  
Глаза Луи просто сияют.  
  
\- Я так сильно тебя люблю, Гарри. Так сильно, что ты даже представить себе не можешь.  
  
Гарри ощущает, как у него вспыхивают щеки.  
  
\- Да, да, я знаю, хорошо? Но не пытайся сменить тему. Если моя догадка про будущее верна, то ты не можешь мне врать. Такие правила, помнишь?  
  
\- Помню. И, прости, но я не вру. Мы не футболисты… мы не играем ни за Манчестер Юнайтед, ни за какую другую команду или лигу. И не важно, как круто это звучит.  
  
\- Но что тогда на счет фанатов? – нетерпеливо выпаливает Гарри.  
  
\- Фанаты… - Лицо Луи принимает выражение крайней сосредоточенности, какое у него иногда бывает, когда он говорит о будущем. Как будто он пытается проскользнуть мимо лазерной ловушки во время ограбления музея, или играет в stabscotch**. Он словно бы старается быть максимально честным с Гарри о том, что ждет их в будущем, но одновременно и не выдать слишком много информации. – То, что мы делаем… что бы это ни было, я тебе не скажу… Есть люди, которые очень… эм, очень высоко это ценят и поддерживают нас. И я думаю, что таких людей можно называть фанатами, да.  
  
Гарри наклоняет голову на бок.  
  
\- Но это имеет смысл, только если мы какие-нибудь спортсмены, или актеры, или…  
  
Луи поспешно и немного раздраженно его перебивает:  
  
\- Нет! Серьезно, Гарри. Может быть, мы владеем магазином сладостей? Или мы – признанные столяры, и слава о нашем беспрецедентном мастерстве распространилась по всей Англии? Существует множество умений, за которые тебя могут ценить.  
  
\- Наверное, - прикусывает губу Гарри, все еще не до конца убежденный.  
  
\- В общем, - продолжает Луи, - суть не в том, кто мы или кем мы не являемся… но это была отличная попытка, длинный-нос-который-и-так-уже-знает-слишком-много. Суть в том, что я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что ты делаешь или не делаешь сейчас. Что бы ни происходило – все именно так, как и должно быть.  
  
Гарри чувствует нечто, подозрительно напоминающее надежду, от которой расправляются плечи и утихает ураган эмоций в груди.  
  
\- Обещаешь?  
  
\- Мне суждено быть твоим лучшим другом, Гарри. Это просто… даже если бы ты очень постарался, у тебя все равно не получилось бы это изменить. И что бы ты ни делал, кем бы ты ни стал, это все равно приведет тебя ко мне. Мы будем вместе. Всегда.

 

 **Июнь 2011**  
_Гарри 17, Луи 19_  
  
В студии прохладный воздух, и благодарить за это нужно излишне старательный кондиционер, к которому они быстро привыкли. Гарри складывает руки на бедра и сузившимися глазами изучает Зейна.  
  
\- И что это, черт побери, должно означать?  
  
Зейн отталкивается от стола и поднимает ладони в защитном жесте. Процесс звукозаписи довел их всех до стадии крайнего раздражения.  
  
\- Ничего, друг. Абсолютно ничего.  
  
Найл покусывает губу.  
  
\- Вот только, - начинает он, - ну, мы заметили… Гарри, мы все заметили, что… эм, Лиам, помоги мне?  
  
Лиам делает шаг ближе, его лицо приобретает забавную смесь эмоций: решительность и неуверенность.  
  
\- Мы заметили кое-какую общую тему. В, хм, в твоем выборе песен. Для альбома.  
  
Гарри обиженно скрещивает руки на груди, уже чувствуя всю неловкость надвигающегося разговора.  
  
\- Я не… что за тема? Вы ошибаетесь.  
  
\- Например, _безответная любовь_ , - замечает Зейн с другого конца комнаты, где таскает с подноса фрукты, предоставленные им студией. - Знаешь, сопливые безответные любовные терзания. Создается впечатление, что ты хочешь петь именно об этом.  
  
\- Я не хочу, - шипит Гарри. Его взгляд в безотчетной панике перескакивает на Луи, который прямо сейчас записывает свои строчки для « _I Wish_ » в студийной будке.  
  
Найл виновато пожимает плечами.  
  
\- А, по-моему, очень хочешь, дружище. Мы записали уже сколько? По меньшей мере больше двух дюжин песен, и посмотри, какие отметил ты. Вот эту, « _Save You_ », – он обрывает список, чтобы напеть мелодию, - « _I can love you more than this_ »… и еще пять в том же духе, названия которых я не могу вспомнить. Весь наш альбом будет звучать так, будто никому из нас не дают.  
  
Гарри заикается. Он чувствует, как кончики его ушей становятся пунцовыми, даже несмотря на то, что Лиам успокаивающе опускает руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Это просто смешно. И я не выбираю самые слезливые песни. Я не специально. Я просто говорю, какие на мой взгляд хорошо звучат. И даже Саван говорил, что девочкам-фанатам понравятся такие треки… что тогда мы будем казаться ранимыми или как-то там, я не знаю.  
  
\- _Фанаткам_ , Гарри, - поправляет Саван собственной персоной, входя в комнату и отвешивая Гарри шутливый подзатыльник. – Это правда, они проглотят любую чушь. Но одно дело быть ранимыми, и совсем другое – группой, поклоняющейся Тейлор Свифт.  
  
Найл и Зейн сгибаются пополам от хохота, и даже Лиам, кажется, сдерживает улыбку, если судить по тому, как у него дергается уголок губ. И, видимо, Гарри состоит в группе, полной предателей.  
  
\- Да пошли вы все, я ухожу в сольную карьеру. Назову себя Гарри Свифт и буду страдать от безответной любви столько, сколько мне заблагорассудится, и мне не придется иметь дело с вами, придурками.  
  
Однако, судя по всему, его выпад, к сожалению, только подогревает всеобщее веселье. Лицо Найла делается ярко-красным, что в любой другой ситуации Гарри счел бы за тревожный знак, но сейчас он слишком занят своей обидой.  
  
Чтобы не подвергаться дальнейшим унижениям, он выходит во внутренний дворик, украшающий центральную часть здания. Увы, эта капитуляция только еще сильнее разжигает его недовольство. Гарри садится на скамейку и пытается унять напряжение, сковавшее челюсть, которого не было еще пять минут назад.  
  
О боже, он все это время был таким очевидным. Он _ненавидит_ быть очевидным, особенно когда почти целый год чертовски старательно пытается скрытничать; делать вид, что все в порядке, чего бы ни пожелал Луи, и ждать – все еще, всегда, черт побери, ждать, – пока Луи разберется в их отношениях самостоятельно. А теперь, выходит, что все знают. Что это _видит_ любой, и Гарри выглядит просто жалким идиотом.  
  
\- Хазза! Хазза. Гааа-рриии! – зовет кто-то после того, как дверь во дворик открывается и снова захлопывается. Этот кто-то, разумеется, Луи, но впервые в жизни Гарри не чувствует, что рад его видеть, не ощущает обычных электрических импульсов удовольствия, пробегающих по позвоночнику.  
  
\- Привет, Лу, - отзывается он вяло, не поднимая взгляд от своих сложенных на коленях рук.  
  
\- Оу, ты же не дуешься, правда, Хазза? Ты не можешь дуться здесь, в Швеции запрещено дуться!  
  
Гарри не может удержаться: он выгибает бровь и сухо огрызается в ответ:  
  
\- Ох, серьезно? Это что, какой-то шведский закон?  
  
Луи кивает с умным видом:  
  
\- Определенно. Ты разве не читал, что скандинавские страны – самые счастливые страны в мире? Они тебя убьют, если ты испортишь им статистику. Запрут и заставят собирать мебель IKEA до конца жизни.  
  
\- Мы в самом центре очаровательной и хорошо охраняемой звукозаписывающей студии. Думаю, здесь я могу немного похандрить в полной безопасности.  
  
\- Гарри. _Гарри_ , - упрекает Луи, покровительственно цокая языком. – Как ты думаешь, кому достается нелегкая доля самых несчастных парней?  
  
Гарри преувеличенно пожимает плечами, потому что, очевидно, Луи заготовил кульминацию шутки именно для себя.  
  
\- _Шведской Хаус Мафии_! Гарри, честное слово.  
  
Он ухмыляется и поигрывает бровями, как он обычно делает, когда полагает, что сказал что-нибудь действительно остроумное, и он такой чертовски потрясающий, что Гарри даже не пытается удержать расползающуюся по лицу улыбку. Он хлопает ладонью по скамейке рядом с собой, и Луи с благодарностью плюхается на нее.  
  
\- Ладно, Хазза, ты чего такой хмурый?  
  
Грусть, что почти уже исчезла, резко возвращается на лицо Гарри.  
  
\- Сам мне скажи. Вы все равно меня обсуждали. За моей спиной. Разве нет?  
  
Луи шумно вздыхает, создавая впечатляющий порыв воздуха, и вытягивает ноги.  
  
\- Дело не в том, что мы говорим о тебе, а в том, как сильно мы за тебя переживаем. Ты наш друг, знаешь ли, так что это позволительно.  
  
\- У вас нет причин переживать за меня. Я в полном порядке.  
  
Луи отвечает недоверчивым взглядом.  
  
\- Когда ты в последний раз кадрил девчонку?  
  
Гарри давится воздухом.  
  
\- Какого черта? Как это вообще связано… Ты такой _непредсказуемый_ …  
  
Луи только косится в его сторону.  
  
\- Потому что, согласно моим данным, последний раз подобное случилось на концерте в Бирмингеме, а это было самое начало тура, Гарри. Как бы, почти четыре месяца назад. А теперь ты весь такой тоскливый и выбираешь соответствующие песни. Что происходит? У тебя от меня секреты?  
  
Ужасный, высокомерный смех вырывается из глубины горла Гарри. Ему хочется заявить: « _Ты даже понятия не имеешь_ ».  
  
\- Я не испытываю сердечных мук из-за какой-нибудь девчонки, ладно, так что можешь успокоиться.  
  
Луи таращится на него с такой искренней заботой, что этот взгляд не хуже ножа режет Гарри на кусочки.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что можешь заполучить любую девушку, какую только пожелаешь, верно? – мягко произносит он. – Буквально любая девушка безумно мечтает быть рядом с тобой. Хочет до неприличия, просто слюни пускает. Ты не должен ни по кому сохнуть, Гарри. Разве что, она замужем… ох, боже, Хазза, скажи мне, что не влюблен в замужнюю женщину?  
  
Гарри не столько смеется, сколько невесело фыркает.  
  
\- Я не влюблен в замужнюю женщину.  
  
\- Что ж, спасибо, Господи, хотя бы за это. Но, серьезно, Хазза, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Мы все этого хотим. Ничему не позволяй так себя расстраивать.  
  
Гарри зажмуривается, испытывая чувства, невероятно похожие на тот раз, когда Уилл вызвал его окунуться в снег, прежде чем прыгнуть в джакузи его родителей. Как будто он готовится к невообразимому потрясению и дискомфорту, только чтобы в итоге получить тепло и облегчение. К черту скрытность, он заколебался, он во всем признается.  
  
\- А что, если я сохну не по _девушке_? - осторожно начинает он. – Что если… да, что если это не девушка?  
  
Выражение лица Луи остается недоумевающим ровно полсекунды, а потом сменяется пониманием.  
  
\- Оу. _Оу_. Ладно, этого я не ожидал.  
  
Гарри терпеливо ждет, пока собеседник переварит новую информацию. А еще он использует это время, чтобы в полной мере отдать должное странности подобного признания перед человеком, член которого уже побывал у тебя в заднице.  
  
\- То есть, как бы, - аккуратно пробует Луи, - ты, значит, гей? Или бисексуален?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Если честно, я не знаю. Думаю, мне просто нравятся те, кто нравятся.  
  
На самом деле он никогда раньше не задумывался над спецификой своей ориентации. Потому что для него всегда существовал только Луи, и больше никто. Никакие парни или девушки даже близко не стояли. Луи был его первой влюбленностью, подарил ему первый поцелуй и первый раз… Гарри собирается всю свою жизнь провести рядом с Луи. Может быть, он гей. Но у него есть подозрение, что, если бы тогда в лесу появилась женщина по имени Луиза, ничего бы не изменилось. Гарри любит Луи, независимо от его возраста, и, вероятно, любил бы, невзирая на пол.  
  
Луи ласково подталкивает своим коленом колено Гарри.  
  
\- Прости, если… я хочу сказать, я знаю, что будущий я наверняка в курсе о тебе. Да, разумеется, в курсе, потому что я теперь знаю, а он – это будущий я, так что, конечно, он знает. И… что ж, готов поспорить, что ты предпочел бы поговорить с кем-нибудь из моих будущих воплощений сейчас.  
  
Гарри с жаром мотает головой, потому что знает, каким неуверенным бывает Луи, когда речь заходит о его будущих «Я».  
  
\- Нет, с тобой тоже нормально.  
  
Луи внимательно его разглядывает.  
  
\- Ладно. Итак, эм… Когда ты это обнаружил? Или, скорее, осознал. Что ты, ну, знаешь… что ты считаешь парней привлекательными?  
  
_Ну, я заподозрил это, когда никак не мог перестать думать о тебе, еще когда мне было двенадцать,_ \- мысленно отвечает Гарри. – _И потом, когда ты поцеловал меня, у меня все тело горело, как в огне, - это был неплохой показатель. Но настоящее подтверждение я получил, когда кончил только от твоей руки на своем члене. Да, думаю, это был тот самый момент. Ты стащил с меня штаны, и я осознал: «Вау, а парни, оказывается, довольно привлекательные»._  
  
Вместо всего этого он снова пожимает плечами, одновременно ощущая облегчение и раздражение.  
  
\- Я не знаю. Наверное, я никогда по-настоящему об этом не задумывался? Это просто… всегда было.  
  
Луи кивает, и Гарри видит, что его друг изо всех сил пытается делать вид, что все абсолютно нормально, что он понимает и поддерживает, и все такое. Но вся ситуация просто до невозможности _странная_.  
  
\- Эх, ладно. Но это как бы… секрет? От парней или от менеджмента?  
  
Еще одна вещь, о которой Гарри, на самом деле, не задумывался. Он был так сосредоточен на Луи, что не рассматривал этот вопрос с точки зрения их карьеры. Его поведение не так уж очевидно, и он знает, что общество, в котором они живут, по большей части, мыслит довольно стереотипно и вдобавок напичкано предрассудками. И он знает, что большая часть их конкурентоспособности как группы заключается в мечтах и надеждах девочек подросткового возраста. Но Луи из будущего никак не намекал, что их карьера может оказаться под угрозой. Ни один из Луи не выглядел уничтоженным или разочарованным, или как там должна выглядеть жертва будущей гомофобии, так что… Гарри предполагает, что у них все будет нормально. Неважно, будут ли их отношения содержаться в строжайшем секрете или станут частью их публичного имиджа; останутся ли One Direction знаменитыми надолго или вспыхнут и перегорят – они с Луи будут вместе, и у них все будет нормально. Должно быть.  
  
\- Это не секрет, - наконец решает Гарри, потому что ему кажется, что это правильный ответ. И у него и так уже накопилось слишком много тайн. – Но это все равно не имеет значения… я не собираюсь ходить по клубам и пытаться подцепить какого-нибудь парня на улице.  
  
\- Уверен? – Луи ободряюще хлопает его по спине. – Потому что я абсолютно убежден, что у тебя бы получилось. Все, что я говорил про девушек… ты мог бы очаровывать и парней тоже, я это знаю. То есть, кто бы смог от тебя отказаться? Ты мог бы получить любого.  
  
Гарри слабо улыбается, странным образом тронутый настойчивостью своего бойфренда, пытающегося сосватать ему кого-то другого.  
  
\- Спасибо, Лу. Но я не, ну, не заинтересован просто в любом парне.  
  
Брови Луи взлетают вверх.  
  
\- Еще загадки, Хазза? У тебя _интрижка_? И кто же этот счастливчик, и почему ты прячешь его от меня?  
  
Сердце Гарри начинает бешено колотиться в груди, потому что он подходит к очень тонкой грани, почти нарушая все условия, установленные будущим Луи. Он знает, что должен позволить этому Луи дойти до всего самостоятельно, _знает_ , но разве этот разговор не может быть тем самым моментом? Что будет, если он забросит сейчас пару намеков? Прошел уже почти год, и Луи определенно, черт побери, нуждается в пинке, придающем ускорение в нужном направлении.  
  
\- Он не… Я никого не прячу, это просто… это сложно, - неуклюже отвечает он.  
  
\- Ты рассказал ему о своих чувствах?  
  
\- Вроде того, - бормочет Гарри, стараясь не встречаться с Луи взглядом.  
  
\- И? – спрашивает Луи выжидательно.  
  
\- И… все сложно, как я и говорил.  
  
Луи разочарованно прищелкивает языком.  
  
\- Этот чувак, кажется, немного тупит, Гарри, если уж говорить начистоту. Разве он не понимает, что ты – самый желанный парень Британии, и что он должен считать себя неописуемым _счастливчиком_ , если ты хотя бы рассматриваешь его кандидатуру?  
  
Гарри беспомощно оборачивается к Луи.  
  
\- Эм, ага. Я… я думаю, что он, наверное, это знает.  
  
\- И позволяет тебе шататься непонятно где в таком печальном и подавленном состоянии? Что за мудак. Давай, я ему врежу за тебя? – серьезно предлагает Луи. – И Зейн мне поможет, я знаю. Лиам, наверное, начнет ныть на тему того, что нужно быть добрее к людям, но, может быть, мы сможем уговорить Найла сесть и, я не знаю, напердеть на него хотя бы. Поставить его на место, понимаешь?  
  
\- Думаю… - Гарри запинается. Этот разговор ушел слишком далеко от намеченного плана. – Это может быть слегка затруднительно, вообще-то. Так что, наверное, просто…  
  
\- Ну, в любом случае, Хазза, я прикрою твой зад. Я всегда готов прикрыть твой зад.  
  
\- Знаешь, право владения моей задницей как раз и является спорным вопросом, - озвучивает Гарри, не подумав.  
  
Луи сначала недоуменно хлопает глазами, а потом начинает чуть ли не подвывать от хохота. Все его тело сотрясается от смеха, и он падает ровнехонько на Гарри.  
  
\- Ох, боже мой, - произносит он наконец, вытирая слезы. – А ты действительно очень даже по мальчикам, да? У меня такое чувство, что я оказался в одном из этих фанфликов.  
  
\- Если бы я признался тебе в том, что я гей, в _фанфикшене_ , то ты бы не стал так громко ржать, - немного обиженно замечает Гарри. – В фанфикшене мы бы сейчас уже целовались.  
  
Луи все еще улыбается.  
  
\- Да, да. Хотя, я не думаю, что Ханне бы это понравилось.  
  
Гарри словно окатывает ледяной водой. Не то, чтобы он совсем _забыл_ о Ханне – у него нет такой возможности, в конце концов она – та, с кем встречается Луи вместо него. Просто в последнее время она отсутствовала в их жизни и не попадалась Гарри на глаза, так что ему стало значительно проще выкинуть ее из головы. Она посетила столько концертов их тура, сколько смогла, но все равно эта цифра была существенно меньше, чем ожидал Гарри. Она сыграла большую роль в выборе мебели для их квартиры, но пришла к ним в гости всего два раза. Наверное, она была занята своими делами: учебой, работой и семьей, - тогда как они сами были заняты (и, боже, слово _заняты_ даже частично не способно это описать) записью альбома, общением с прессой и всем, что означает быть в One Direction. Гарри предполагает, что она и Луи просто не могут найти времени друг для друга.  
  
Но все же, на большом расстоянии и с плотным расписанием или нет, она – _девушка_ Луи, и Гарри ненавидит этот факт, ненавидит-ненавидит-ненавидит, но он вынужден уважать их отношения. Он не хочет быть тем, кто разрушит их идиллию, и не хочет, чтобы их с Луи история любви начиналась на осколках чужого разбитого сердца. Луи должен самостоятельно осознать, что он чувствует к Гарри. И отношения с Ханной он тоже должен разрешить сам. И все непременно будет хорошо. Это просто означает, что нужно еще немного подождать, этим Гарри и занимается уже довольно давно.  
  
Он опускает голову на плечо Луи.  
  
\- Надеюсь, это ничего не изменит, - бормочет он, завязывая с попытками подвести друга к каким бы то ни было осознаниям.  
  
Луи рассеянно гладит Гарри по голове.  
  
\- Замолчи, конечно, не изменит. Ты не можешь контролировать, в кого тебе влюбляться, также как я не могу контролировать свои исчезновения. Но ты же все еще со мной. То есть, ты говорил, что я появился абсолютно голый в твоем лесу, когда ты был совсем маленьким ребенком… я не уверен, что ты тогда понимал, что такое событие скорее служит основанием для ордера на арест, чем для дружбы. Так что, я думаю, я смогу смириться с тем, что ты встречаешься с парнем или с двумя.  
  
В ответ на это Гарри улыбается, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь просто наслаждаться этим моментом и этим безоговорочным доверием, пониманием и привязанностью, что существуют между ними. Он глубоко дышит, впитывая все, что Луи готов ему подарить, и стараясь быть за это благодарным. Убеждая себя, что ему этого достаточно.

 

 **Октябрь 2009**  
_Гарри 15, Луи 29_  
  
Луна готовится принять контроль над небом, и листья хрустят и рассыпаются под подошвами Гарри, когда он покидает территорию семейного дома. Мама и Джемма уехали в Лондон на шоппинг на все выходные, а Робин в командировке, так что на следующие несколько дней Гарри предоставлен самому себе. В обычной ситуации его бы беспокоило это одиночество. Он слишком любит находиться в окружении людей, любит разговоры, обнимашки и готовить для кого-то. Но сегодня к нему приходит Луи, так что Гарри никогда еще не был так рад возможности заполучить дом в свое полное распоряжение.  
  
Гарри тянет за рукава толстовки – жест нервного предвкушения и слабая попытка защититься от прохлады ранней осени. Он окидывает взглядом пространство. Все те же ясени, вязы и клены стоят на карауле вокруг поляны, оставаясь единственными свидетелями сотен лучших воспоминаний Гарри. Справа непреклонно журчит все тот же узкий ручеек, через который переброшен все тот же старенький мост, хотя на самом деле хватает и просто хорошего прыжка.  
  
И все абсолютно точно такое же, ровно до того момента, как появляется Луи.  
  
Гарри никогда не надоест этот самый первый момент, когда Луи вываливается в это время. Это чудо. Это магия. Может быть, в буквальном смысле, но еще это просто… Это как найти маме идеальный подарок на Рождество, или услышать подряд две самые любимые песни на радио. От этого у Гарри возникает ощущение, что у него в груди раздувается шарик с чем-то теплым, наполняет его до самых кончиков пальцев, еще и еще, пока не начинает казаться, что он вот-вот сможет взлететь.  
  
Луи одаривает его большой и широкой улыбкой, и это тоже никогда не надоедает – осознание того, что Луи так же счастлив его видеть. Может быть, для Луи их встреча не такое уж редкое явление, потому что в его каждодневной жизни есть Гарри, но все же. То, как он подается вперед, чтобы обнять Гарри, - как будто физически не может себя удержать от этого движения… Гарри думает, что, может быть, Луи тоже чувствует все волшебство этого момента.  
  
Гарри с легкостью превращает их объятие в поцелуй, лизнув уголок губ Луи. Луи же не пытается разыгрывать тихоню: он тут же открывает рот, впуская Гарри внутрь, соединяет их языки и на несколько мгновений позволяет поцелую стать горячим, влажным и потрясающим.  
  
Но в конце концов Луи отстраняется, но сначала оставляет еще несколько быстрых поцелуев на губах Гарри.  
  
\- Это будет один из тех раз, когда ты даже не дашь мне одеться, пока я не порадую тебя минетом? Ты просто животное.  
  
У Гарри стоит с той самой секунды, как перед ним возникло невозможно идеальное обнаженное тело Луи, и этих слов почти хватает, чтобы свести его с ума окончательно. Но он стискивает зубы и прижимается лбом к плечу Луи, пытаясь восстановить хотя бы относительное подобие контроля над собой.  
  
Когда он подбирается настолько близко к спокойствию, насколько это возможно, Гарри отступает на шаг назад, смущенно разглядывая землю.  
  
\- Вообще-то, я, эм… У меня сегодня ночью никого не будет дома, и, ну… Я подумал… Я, как бы, эм… приготовил ужин?  
  
Луи улыбается.  
  
\- У тебя есть свободный дом, и ты приглашаешь своего бойфренда на ужин и интимные развлечения? Думаю, это самые подростковые действия, какие я от тебя видел, Гарри.  
  
Гарри закусывает губу.  
  
\- Значит, эм… ты согласен?  
  
\- Ты пытаешься меня соблазнить, я очень даже согласен. Я просто в восторге. Освежает романтику отношений и все такое, даже после стольких лет вместе.  
  
У Гарри есть подозрения, что Луи по большей части прикалывается над ним, но ему все равно. Луи называет себя бойфрендом Гарри, и ничто не может заставить Гарри улыбаться так радостно, как напоминание о том, что даже если они видятся не так уж часто, Луи принадлежит ему.  
  
Луи властным жестом раскидывает руки в стороны.  
  
\- Ну тогда одевай меня, любовник.  
  
Гарри достает сверток из их обычного укромного места в дупле дерева и перекидывает его Луи.  
  
Тот недоверчиво переводит взгляд с куска материи в своих руках на Гарри.  
  
\- Простыня? Ты хочешь, чтобы я прошелся по Холмс Чаппелу в сопровождении несовершеннолетнего мальчика, замотанным в одну простыню? Хочешь, чтобы меня арестовали?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами и ухмыляется.  
  
\- Ты сам сказал, что я пытаюсь тебя соблазнить. Я все еще хочу видеть тебя голым.  
  
Луи некоторое время обдумывает этот вариант, а потом накидывает полотно на плечи, словно плащ.  
  
\- Ну тогда веди.  
  
  
**Июль 2011**  
_Гарри 17, Луи 19_  
  
«Эд, черт побери, Ширан», - думает Гарри, - «Клевый парень». Парень, у которого есть голос, и который наливает улетную выпивку. Парень с очаровательной шевелюрой. Оранжевой шевелюрой? Или рыж… рыжей? А оранжевый – это рыжий? Гарри обещает себе, что выяснит этот вопрос завтра. Или позже. Или в любое другое время, когда он не будет, пошатываясь, искать догон.  
  
\- Эй! Стайлс! Захвати мне тоже бутылку, спасибо, чувак, - развалившийся на кресле Эд посылает ему довольную, ленивую улыбку, и он выглядит так мило и уютно, что Гарри обнаруживает, что улыбается в ответ, широко растягивая губы и сверкая зубами.  
  
Вечер, который начался довольно паршиво, преобразовался в довольно неплохую вечеринку, вообще-то. Намного больше похожую на то, какими Гарри их себе представлял по переезду в Лондон. Это не… он не расстраивается из-за Луи, нет, не совсем. Скорее он просто очень, очень сильно разочарован. Им выделили всего одну неделю, чтобы побыть дома, и за исключением нескольких дней в Донкастере, Луи каждую ночь вместе с Зейном совершает набеги на ночные клубы. И, ну, Луи же знает, что Гарри несовершеннолетний и не сможет присоединиться к ним даже если очень захочет (черт, он хочет, он бы с удовольствием выпил и потанцевал с Луи, прижался бы к нему ближе в толпе и позволил бы музыке делать свое дело), и все равно всякий раз настаивает на тех заведениях, в которые Гарри ни за что не пропустят, независимо от того, насколько знамениты ямочки на его щеках. Это несправедливость, вот что это такое.  
  
Так что Гарри решил слегка разнообразить свой досуг. Когда Крис упомянул о вечеринке, которую он устраивает вместе с соседом по квартире, Гарри мгновенно ухватился за это приглашение. Он молодой, все его подписчики в твиттере в один голос подтвердят, что он симпатичный, и он достиг того, что не могло ему примерещится даже в самых смелых мечтах. Он хочет гулять и веселиться, а не проводить еще одну ночь на диване, дуясь на Луи.  
  
\- У тебя прикольные волосы, - заявляет он Эду, обрушиваясь на подлокотник его кресла. А потом пропускает яркие рыжие прядки сквозь пальцы для большего эффекта.  
  
Эд хохочет над ним, но выражение его лица остается добродушным, так что Гарри это не задевает.  
  
\- Кто бы говорил. Ты сам - обладатель знаменитой прически.  
  
Гарри хихикает, втискиваясь на сидение рядом с Эдом.  
  
\- Эй… - Эд без особой нежности подталкивает его локтем. – Здесь есть место только для одного… и мне плевать, насколько ты популярен.  
  
\- Я всегда так делаю. Это часть опыта, приобретенного в группе, - как влезть всем вместе на маленький диванчик для двоих. Закинув друг на друга ноги, мы можем…  
  
\- Я не такой стройняшка, как вы, ребята, так что отвали.  
  
Глаза Гарри расширяются.  
  
\- Нет… Ты идеален именно таким, какой ты есть, - искренне объявляет он.  
  
\- Я не напрашивался на комплименты, друг, но спасибо. А теперь, пожалуйста, слезь с моей руки.  
  
Каким-то образом – и Гарри честно понятия не имеет каким – он оказывается на полу у ног Эда, и чувствует себя ребенком, ожидающим сказку на ночь. Он поднимает укоризненный взгляд на Эда.  
  
\- Тут внизу очень одиноко.  
  
Эд вздыхает так, словно на его долю выпало нелегкое испытание, но тоже соскальзывает вниз, чтобы присоединиться к Гарри в посиделках на полу.  
  
Гарри издает довольное урчание и укладывает голову на укрытое тканью толстовки плечо Эда, потому что хоть он и не такой стройный, как парни, зато намного мягче. Он как подушка. Пушистая оранжевая подушка с ангельским голосом. И Гарри счастлив, что они подружились.  
  
О чем он тут же и сообщает.  
  
\- Хороший друг. Ты… хороший друг.  
  
Эд снова хохочет и чуть отодвигается, чтобы затянуться косячком, который как раз сделал очередной круг.  
  
\- Что я могу сказать? С тобой легко дружить, Хазза Стайлс.  
  
Что-то… что-то в этой фразе заставляет Гарри нахмурится. Он вытаскивает косяк практически у Эда изо рта и втягивает в себя дым, быстро и жадно, пытаясь унять жалящее чувство, название которому не может придумать.  
  
\- Эй! Чертов воришка… Я беру свои слова обратно. С тобой совсем не легко дружить. Ты - маленькая капризная дива.  
  
Гарри усмехается уголком губ, но все еще ощущает грусть.  
  
\- Все в конце концов берут свои слова обратно, - уныло замечает он.  
  
\- О чем ты?  
  
\- Я не могу… я бы хотел, чтобы люди _оставались_ , понимаешь? Чтобы давали мне шанс… я хороший друг. Но я жду. И ты никогда… он никогда… Никогда нет рядом. Не может быть ничего большего. А я хочу. Не могу продолжать это скрывать, но он всегда уходит, всегда оставляет… я не знаю. Я хочу быть с ним. Не знаю.  
  
Эд садится ровнее и озадаченно трет шею, немного наморщив лоб. Он смотрит на Гарри с беспокойством.  
  
\- Стайлс. О ком ты… О чем ты вообще говоришь? И передай это Леонарду, думаю, с тебя достаточно.  
  
Гарри машет рукой, прогоняя хаос из непрошеных мыслей и отправляя их куда-нибудь на задворки сознания, где они не будут настолько навязчивыми. Он отдает косяк Крису, но перед этим все же делает еще одну затяжку. А потом лезет в карман.  
  
\- Где… где мой телефон?  
  
\- Вместе с остальными своими порабощающими все наше внимание собратьями, - отвечает какая-то девушка с другого конца подвального помещения. У нее дреды и рваные чулки, и Гарри полагает, что ее зовут Эми. – Ты знаешь правила, Гарри.  
  
Какой-то частью своего супообразного мозга Гарри вспоминает, как закидывал мобильник в корзинку в самом начале вечеринки. На корзинке красовалась надпись: «Пожалуйста, общайтесь с теми людьми, которые вас окружают», которую завершал смайлик. И еще Гарри вспоминает, что представлял, что бы на это сказал Луи ( _вычурная хипстерская хрень_ ), но сам он решил, что правило довольно милое. Гарри точно выбрал бы общение с теми, кто хочет находиться рядом с ним, вместо набора местами бессвязных сообщений от кого-то, кто, совершенно очевидно, не горит таким желанием.  
  
Однако, сейчас Гарри хочется написать Луи. Или, может быть, позвонить ему. Только переброситься парой слов, сказать «привет». Всего несколько секунд, правда. Этого будет достаточно, чтобы услышать голос Луи, и дать ему понять, что, эй, Гарри неплохо проводит время и без него. Гарри как-то справлялся без него целых шестнадцать лет, и он в полном порядке сейчас, спасибо за беспокойство.  
  
Вот только… Только. Только все это ложь, и его, черт побери, уже тошнит от необходимости ждать и надеяться, что сегодня – тот самый день, когда Луи вдруг проснется и увидит то, что лежит у него под носом. Он просто… Да хотя бы сколько времени у них останется после этого? « _Я стану твоим навсегда, скоро, вот увидишь_ ». И насколько долгим будет это их «навсегда»? Луи ведь может…  
  
Гарри не способен даже думать об этом. Он неуклюже поднимается на ноги и пытается найти ту самую корзинку с телефонами. Ему необходимо позвонить Луи. Он цепляется за диван и опирается о стены – все, что угодно, лишь бы удержаться в вертикальном положении и продолжить двигаться. Но все кажется таким далеким, или слишком большим, или, может быть, слишком маленьким, он не знает. Он только понимает, что никогда еще не был настолько обдолбанным, и у него такое ощущение, будто все вокруг колышется.  
  
Луи может умереть в сорок семь. О, боже. Теперь он подумал об этом. Сильные, яркие, маленькие картинки выстроились в одну точную идею, и Гарри выпустил ее в этот мир, в свою вселенную, и ему очень хочется загнать ее обратно в самую темную часть своего сознания, и душить ее там, пока она не потеряет власть над ним. Потому что Луи не может _умереть_. Да на что вообще похож мир без Луи? Гарри не в силах это представить, он, черт побери, не хочет этого представлять.  
  
Чьи-то руки опускаются ему на плечи и ведут его по ступенькам, и Гарри осознает, что все это время изо всех сил зажмуривал глаза и вжимался в какой-то угол.  
  
\- Мы с тобой, друг, не волнуйся, - произносит голос, которому, видимо, принадлежат руки, лежащие на плечах Гарри. Это Эд. И Крис тоже здесь, если судить по сильному запаху травки.  
  
Гарри позволяет себя вести без протестов и возражений, потому что место не имеет значения, если рядом нет Луи. И вот такой будет вся его жизнь. Просто… пустой. Без Луи. Всего несколько десятилетий любви, от которой кружится голова, а потом… Потом, наверное, ничего.  
  
Может быть, будут версии Луи, которые смогут приходить в будущее. И тогда все не будет настолько ужасным. Что-то вроде самой первой части его жизни, как все те годы ожидания ради нескольких часов в лесу. Гарри мог бы пройти через это снова, если будет нужно. Гарри сделает это, если придется. Будет опять ждать… это у него хорошо получается.  
  
Им нужно время, думает он, когда Эд и Крис усаживают его на ступеньки перед зданием, а холодный ночной воздух прочищает разум и тело. Только и всего. Еще один день. Еще немного времени. Гарри хочет, чтобы Луи тоже это понял.  
  
\- Ммм, - пытается высказаться он, но связь между голосовыми связками и мозгом работает хуже, чем обычно. – Луи, нужно ему позвонить. Мне нужно позвонить Луи.  
  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Крис где-то за тысячи миль от Гарри. – Хорошо, вот, я набрал его номер для тебя.  
  
Гарри вслушивается в унылые гудки, пытаясь подстроить под них биение собственного пульса, пока они пищат, пищат и пищат.  
  
Нет ответа. Хватка Гарри ослабевает и мобильник валится на ступеньку. Он должен вспомнить, как дышать. Да. Просто дышать. Сегодня Луи живой, и по крайней мере… Луи будет живым еще многие годы, Гарри знает это. Однажды утром он пил чай с тридцатидевятилетним Луи.  
  
\- Я принес тебе воды, Стайлс, - говорит Эд, и его голос встряхивает Гарри как раз вовремя, чтобы не позволить ему разреветься. И Гарри благодарен за это, за воду и за Эда. Эд будет свидетелем у них на свадьбе, вспоминает Гарри отстраненно. На той, которая пройдет в Нью-Йорке, когда Гарри будет двадцать один. Эд подпишет документы и сыграет «Kiss Me», пока Луи и Гарри будут исполнять свой медленный танец в Центральном Парке. Гарри знал это еще до того, как познакомился с Эдом. С тех пор, как в Куршевеле появился подвыпивший Луи в возрасте под тридцать, и у него случилась ностальгия.  
  
И хотя эти воспоминания не принадлежат Гарри (пока, пока не принадлежат), он держится за них, позволяет им привязать себя к Луи, ко всем версиям Луи, что он встречал, любил и ждал. И Гарри продолжит ждать столько, сколько будет нужно. До тех пор, пока все это не случится на самом деле. Пока он не станет для Луи всем.  
  
  
**Октябрь 2009**  
_Гарри 15, Луи 29_  
  
Проблема в том, что Гарри никогда не знает, надолго ли задержится Луи. Никогда не может угадать, будет ли очередной визит долгим, или ограничится парой минут. Несколько раз Гарри прибегал в лес, только чтобы увидеть, как Луи на секунду появляется в этом времени, и его уносит дальше, не оставляя им шанса даже на поцелуй.  
  
Вот почему Гарри набрасывается на Луи в ту же секунду, как они входят в дом со стороны заднего дворика, толкая Луи к кухонной двери и переплетая их конечности. 

***сцена удалена из этических соображений***  
  
Луи ласково целует его в висок, прежде чем немного отодвинуться.  
  
\- Да, я так и думал, - устало и добродушно улыбается он. – Слушай, я безумно тебя люблю, Гарри. И, прости мне эту демонстрацию остроумия, я также люблю тебя трахать***. Ты – самый сексуальный человек из всех, кого я когда-либо… но мы дойдем до этого постепенно. Сейчас мы не готовы. Я знаю, что наши отношения – не самая типичная вещь…  
  
\- К черту типичность, - запальчиво шепчет Гарри, сворачиваясь в клубочек так же, как он делал это когда-то в детстве.  
  
Луи качает головой и замирает, уставившись в пространство перед собой, на целую минуту.  
  
\- Иногда я думаю, что, возможно, я поступил эгоистично, когда вот так заявился к маленькому тебе. Я задаюсь вопросом, а не было бы лучше, если бы я просто спрятался в тот первый раз? Просто понаблюдал бы за пятилетним тобой из-за дерева, например. Может быть, тогда у тебя было бы… я не знаю, более нормальное детство, наверное.  
  
\- К черту нормальность, - продолжает настаивать Гарри.  
  
Луи резко вскидывает голову, впиваясь в него взглядом.  
  
\- Но ты чувствуешь себя одиноким, правда, Гарри?  
  
Эта истина обжигает болью, как лопнувший ожог, и когда Гарри отвечает, его голос звучит хрипло.  
  
\- Я постоянно скучаю по тебе. Не проходит и часа, чтобы я не хотел увидеть тебя рядом. Я не… Иногда я ненавижу остальных людей, моих школьных друзей, только за то, что они – не ты.  
  
Каждая черточка на лице Луи выражает сострадание, и он снова притягивает Гарри к себе.  
  
Гарри вдыхает тепло Луи, и это дает ему смелость, необходимую, чтобы продолжить.  
  
\- Но я люблю тебя. Я не желаю, чтобы что-нибудь было иначе. Возможно, наши отношения несколько более сложные, чем у большинства людей. Но мне все равно. Потому что они также значительно лучше, чем у многих других.  
  
Луи смотрит на него сверху вниз, и его улыбка похожа на солнышко в холодный зимний день: яркие лучики разбегаются под всеми возможными углами. Луи прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Гарри.  
  
\- К черту нормальность, - наконец соглашается он.  
  
Гарри в ответ целует его, на этот раз нежно. Это поцелуй, который ни к чему не приведет, но значит абсолютно все.  
  
\- Но я все равно не трахну тебя, развращенный недоросль, - заявляет Луи между поцелуями.  
  
Гарри надувает губы, но это разочарование не ранит.  
  
\- Не могу дождаться, когда мне исполниться шестнадцать.  
  
\- Малолетний сексуальный маньяк.  
  
\- Ты это любишь.  
  
\- Прости, господи, люблю. А теперь ложись на простыню, я собираюсь сделать тебе самый ненормальный, нетипичный и  _чертовски невероятный_ минет в твоей жизни.

 

 **Июль 2011**  
_Гарри 17, Луи 19_  
  
Гарри просыпается на незнакомом диване в незнакомой комнате, и у него проскакивает мысль, что, наверное, именно такими бывают перемещения во времени для Луи. А потом он хватается за ведро, предусмотрительно оставленное у его спального места, и, повинуясь рвотным позывам, извергает в него скудное содержимое своего желудка.  
  
\- Доброе утро, дружище, - приветствует его чей-то голос.  
  
Гарри поднимает голову от ведра и видит Эда, который сидит, скрестив ноги, на противоположном диване с миской хлопьев и макбуком на коленях и выглядит раздражающе довольным.  
  
Гарри пытается сесть, но, когда картинка перед глазами внезапно поднимает бунт, он падает обратно на подушку.  
  
\- Утро, - хмуро отзывается он.  
  
\- Тебе, наверное, хреново, - сочувственно предполагает Эд.  
  
\- Примерно угадал.  
  
\- В любом случае выглядишь ты именно так.  
  
Гарри приподнимает брови.  
  
\- Спасибо, друг.  
  
\- То есть, на самом деле ты выглядишь и вполовину не так ужасно, как должен бы. Ты вчера был вообще никакой.  
  
\- Ага, знаю.  
  
И именно в этот момент, если судить по громкому топоту на лестнице, стадо слонов решает спуститься в помещение, которое Гарри про себя считает подвалом Криса Леонарда. Гарри стонет, выражая все неодобрение по отношению к этому шуму, но, когда в поле его зрения появляется сам Крис и тот, кого он привел, Гарри стонет еще громче.  
  
Луи здесь. Естественно. Он плюхается на диван Гарри с излишним рвением, отчего подушки дружно подпрыгивают, а у Гарри начинается еще один приступ головокружения.  
  
\- Я думаю, что эта тушка принадлежит мне, - ухмыляется Луи, как будто сегодня лучший день в его жизни. – Спасибо, что приютили и обогрели его. Не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы мы его потеряли.  
  
\- Тебе надо лучше заботиться о своем мальчике, Томлинсон, - заявляет Крис, дергая за диванную накидку под головой Гарри. – Посмотри на него, он же сейчас расплачется.  
  
Гарри изображает свой самый сердитый взгляд, но, наверное, болезненная бледность портит весь производимый эффект.  
  
\- Да, да.  
  
\- Я пойду сделаю чаю, - сообщает Крис на всю комнату и направляется обратно к ступенькам.  
  
Луи, кажется, впервые замечает в комнате еще одного человека. И тут же весь как будто загорается.  
  
\- Ты же Эд Ширан! – Он протягивает ладонь через кофейный стол для рукопожатия. – Ты офигенно крут, друг. Мы слушаем _A Team_ вот уже несколько месяцев, правда, Гарри?  
  
\- Да, мы… эм, большие поклонники, - бормочет Гарри, слегка отвлеченный тем, что его желудок снова намекает о своих намерениях вывернуться на изнанку.  
  
Эд мило улыбается.  
  
\- Спасибо, чувак.  
  
Луи откидывается на спинку дивана, потягиваясь и складывая руки за головой.  
  
\- Да, шикарная запись. Ты всех порвешь в этом году.  
  
Эд в своей скромной манере закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Смотрите, кто тут пророчествует. Все уже почти обожают One Direction, верно?  
  
Луи пытается спрятать улыбку, для него скромность – не естественная черта.  
  
\- Надеюсь. Думаю, мы поймем это по тому, как пойдут дела у сингла. Но наша музыка… она отличается от твоей. Ну, не пойми меня неправильно, эти веселые попсовые треки мне нравятся, но… они не несут никакого смысла?.. Не знаю, как объяснить.  
  
Эд молча кивает, но это не походит на то, что он просто хочет отвязаться от Луи или пытается быть вежливым. Он действительно обдумывает ответ. Несмотря на то, что каждая вена в теле Гарри угрожает взорваться, он приподнимается на диване, наблюдая за тем, как его любимый мальчик налаживает общение в его новым другом.  
  
\- Думаю, у меня есть кое-что для вас, - наконец произносит Эд. – Вообще-то, несколько недель назад мне звонили от имени вашего лейбла и спрашивали, интересует ли меня возможное сотрудничество с вами, ребята. И, ну… Я же писал песни с четырнадцати лет. Большинство из них дерьмовые, но вот парочка… Короче, Гарри кое-что сказал вчера вечером, что напомнило мне об одной из этих песен. Я дорабатывал ее все утро, и… вот, - он передает ноутбук парням. – Скажите, что вы об этом думаете?  
  
Луи устанавливает девайс Гарри на бедро и наклоняется ближе. Гарри тут же ощущает смущение от того факта, что он сейчас явно пахнет не самым лучшим образом, но еще больше его выбивают из колеи слова Эда. Гарри что-то сказал… о боже. О боже.  
  
\- _And the tears stream down my face_ ****, - зачитывает Луи с экрана. – Эй, это блестяще! Ты хочешь отдать эту песню нам? Серьезно?  
  
Взгляд Эда на мгновенье задерживается на Гарри.  
  
\- Ага. Я подумал, что она вам, вроде как… подходит.  
  
\- Потрясающе, - объявляет Луи радостно, тут же подскакивая на ноги. – Ты даже не представляешь… Мы должны немедленно рассказать парням. Идем, - он вовсе не обходительно встряхивает Гарри.  
  
Тот медленно и неохотно принимает сидячее положение.  
  
\- Я подгоню машину прямо к двери, чтобы тебе не пришлось слишком далеко топать, жалкий алкоголик, - сообщает ему Луи, и эта фраза могла бы прозвучать куда более грубо, если бы не намек на нежность, которую способен уловить только натренированный слух Гарри.  
  
Луи пожимает руку Эду и уносится вверх по лестнице.  
  
\- В нем очень много энергии для субботнего утра, - замечает Эд.  
  
\- Слишком много, - со стоном соглашается Гарри. Он замолкает ненадолго, но потом все же задает вопрос, засевший в голове. – Что я, эм… Что ты имел ввиду, когда говорил, что я о чем-то рассказывал прошлым вечером?  
  
\- О, ну, как я уже упоминал, ты был не в себе. Очень не в себе. И болтал обо всяких странностях. Например, про путешествия во времени… - Гарри роняет голову обратно на диван. - …И про смерть, и про сорок семь лет. Не знаю. Ты нес очень мрачную и очень неадекватную хрень, чувак. А потом разревелся.  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза.  
  
\- Это все?  
  
Молчание Эда, кажется, длится целую вечность.  
  
\- Можно и так сказать, да.  
  
Гарри стонет, но при этом ощущает мощную волну облегчения от того, что он всего лишь выставил себя идиотом, а не сделал чего похуже. Например, не выдал секрет Луи. Он поднимается и вытирает ладони о штанины.  
  
\- Что ж, неловко получилось.  
  
Эд некоторое время просто наблюдает, как Гарри собирает вещи.  
  
\- Ты планируешь ему сказать?  
  
Гарри замирает. А потом оборачивается к Эду с огромными испуганными глазами, застигнутый врасплох. Выходит, он хранил в тайне то, что, видимо, никакой тайной ни для кого уже не является.  
  
Убедившись, что Гарри так ничего и не собирается говорить, Эд продолжает:  
  
\- Знаешь, я тоже когда-то был влюблен. – Его голос звучит безжизненно, и он почти не отрывает взгляда от экрана своего ноутбука, но Гарри чувствует, что эта история значит очень многое. – Один единственный раз. Все закончилось, но… иногда я думаю, что не должно было. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом: может быть, если бы мне хватило смелости что-нибудь сказать… Но никто не может знать наверняка, верно?  
  
Гарри сосредотачивает внимание на пятнистом узоре ковра под ногами и пытается дышать ровно и размеренно.  
  
\- Я не могу… Я не знаю…  
  
\- Позаботься об этой песне вместо меня, друг, - просит его Эд. – Когда ты не можешь говорить о чем-то вслух, у тебя остается только музыка.  
  
Вместо ответа Гарри поднимает взгляд от ковра и сжимает челюсти.  
  
*  
  
Поездка до дома по большей части проходит в тишине, прерываемой только редкими замечаниями Луи и его подмурлыкиванием песням на радио. Гарри чувствует себя так, словно с него живьем содрали кожу, будто все его раны снова открылись. Но в то же время его отвлекает от мыслей необычно ослепительное солнечное сияние, укутавшее Лондон.  
  
И все же он рад, когда их автомобиль сворачивает в темную подземную стоянку. Луи как всегда с большой осторожностью и впечатляющей сноровкой паркует свой Порш, но закончив с этим, продолжает сидеть, не пытаясь выйти из машины. Просто расслабляет руки на руле и смотрит перед собой в одну точку.  
  
Гарри в растерянности медленно отстегивает ремень безопасности и замирает, ожидая от Луи каких-нибудь подсказок.  
  
\- Мы с Ханной расстались.  
  
Первая мысль, которая всплывает в сознании Гарри: интересно, а Мэтт так же чувствовал себя, когда Дермот назвал его имя в финале X-Factor? Ему тоже казалось, что весь мир разлетелся невероятно красивыми осколками, когда он услышал то, о чем так отчаянно мечтал?  
  
В машине Луи нет хлопушек с конфетти и орущей публики, но у Гарри в голове все равно что-то шумит. _Мы с Ханной расстались, мы с Ханной расстались.  
_  
\- Что… эмм, что случилось?  
  
Гарри старается говорить нейтральным тоном, но, если честно, скорее всего его слова звучат так, словно ему не хватает воздуха.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Это не могло больше продолжаться. Меня никогда не было рядом, и даже когда я был, в общем… Меня все равно как будто не было. Думаю, мы оба просто устали выдумывать оправдания.  
  
\- Я, хмм… Расставания, они бывают… эээ… Трудными.  
  
Луи смеется, звонко и фальшиво.  
  
\- Точно. Наверное, мне пора к ним привыкать.  
  
Гарри резко вскидывает голову.  
  
\- Что? Нет! – с жаром возражает он. – Почему?  
  
Луи изображает рукой неопределенный взмах.  
  
\- Да брось, Гарри. Как я должен объяснять кому-нибудь всю эту фигню? «Я думаю, что ты симпатичная, и, знаешь, надеюсь, ты не против, если я иногда буду исчезать»? Никто не захочет отношений с человеком, на которого нельзя положиться. Никто, черт побери, не захочет быть с генетическим уродом.  
  
Он пытается сделать вид, что ему все равно, и его голос становится выше, как будто если он будет шутить достаточно усердно, у него действительно может получиться подняться над этой болью и оставить разбитое сердце где-то позади. Возможно, он и правда на это способен, Гарри не знает. Может быть в своей странной и запутанной жизни Луи получал столько ударов, что теперь его трудно чем-то разочаровать. Но Гарри все равно обязан приложить все усилия, чтобы помочь другу пройти через это. Обязан дать ему понять: что бы ни случилось, он всегда будет рядом, даже если Луи не всегда сможет быть рядом с ним.  
  
Луи поворачивается к Гарри:  
  
\- Что если меня никто никогда не полюбит, Хаз?  
  
Гарри судорожно и неловко обнимает его.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - твердо произносит он. – Ты не урод. И я люблю тебя.  
  
  
**Август 2011**  
_Гарри 17, Луи 19 и 47_  
  
А потом все случается.  
  
В то самое утро, когда в их расписании стоит запись _Moments_. Вчера вечером они изнывали от нетерпения, но в этот ранний час нехватка сна скрадывает восторг предвкушения.  
  
Луи на втором этаже принимает душ, пока Гарри берет на себя обязанности по приготовлению тостов. Он выискивает в холодильнике банку Нутеллы, которая, он может поклясться, была абсолютно полной пару дней назад, когда слышит грохот за спиной. Оборачивается и…  
  
Это Луи.  
  
Но не тот, который должен тут быть, не подросток, который живет в этом доме и, скорее всего, прямо сейчас с пяток до макушки покрыт пеной. Это неправильный Луи, потому что его лицо расчерчивают глубокие морщинки, у него выпирает заметный животик, а коленные чашечки покрыты сморщенной кожей. А еще он _заливает кровью весь кухонный пол_.  
  
\- Помоги мне, - стонет этот неправильный Луи. – Гарри, пожалуйста.  
  
Но Гарри застывает статуей. Замерзает, наблюдая, как этот странный стареющий мужчина дрожит на полу и как из зияющей раны на его торсе хлещет кровь. А потом Гарри внезапно отпускает, и он бросается вперед и зажимает полотенцем дыру в боку Луи, повторяя про себя « _нужно надавить_ » и проклиная себя за то, что уделял слишком мало внимания урокам первой помощи в школе.  
  
Гарри уже тянется за телефоном, когда замечает Луи. Правильного Луи, который тут живет и с волос которого капает вода. Луи, который таращится на эту совершенно дикую сцену и выглядит так, как будто он сейчас либо будет блевать, либо грохнется в обморок, либо разревется.  
  
\- Лу… - Гарри наплевать, насколько травмирующий экзистенциальный кризис переживает сейчас Луи-подросток, ему необходимо сделать все возможное, чтобы спасти жизнь взрослого Луи. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты позвонил в 999. Немедленно.  
  
Луи, кажется, даже не слышит инструкций, выданных ему Гарри. Он едва удерживается от того, чтобы не упасть на колени, не в силах отвести взгляд от будущего себя, который становится все бледнее и холоднее, и которого все ощутимее трясет.  
  
\- Твою мать, Луи! Дай мне этот чертов…  
  
Но телефон вдруг становится не нужен. И «Скорая» не нужна. И даже идиотское полотенце Гарри больше ни к чему. Потому что эта ужасающая версия Луи исчезает так же неожиданно, как появилась, и только очертания его тела выцветают в воздухе. И единственное доказательство того, что он вообще здесь был, - это огромная лужа яркой, влажно поблескивающей крови на полу.  
  
*  
  
Они все равно едут в студию. Луи настаивает.  
  
Тосты остывают на кухонной стойке, Луи рвет целых три раза до того, как за ними приезжает машина, а Гарри никак не может смыть с кожи запах крови.  
  
Один из продюсеров опаздывает, а потом звуковой монитор выходит из строя. Найл и Зейн дерутся за пульт от кондиционера. Это почти похоже на любой другой день записи альбома.  
  
Лиам съедает три пакетика _Jelly Beans_. Голос Луи ломается на куплете, а его глаза влажно блестят, но все дружно решают смиловаться и ничего ему не говорить. Их голоса сливаются воедино, но никто не догадывается, что эта песня является рассказом Эда Ширана о пьяном бреде Гарри. А еще искренним признанием Гарри в любви к Луи.  
  
И сам Гарри ничего не видит и не слышит. У него в голове крутится только воспоминание об умирающем на его глазах Луи.  
  
_You know I'll be  
Your life,  
Your voice,  
Your reason to be.  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment in time;  
I'll find the words to say.  
Before you leave me today.*(5)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Препараты, применяющиеся для лечения синдрома дефицита внимания и гиперактивности.  
> **stabscotch – игра, в которой играющий кладет ладонь с растопыренными пальцами на стол, а потом на большой скорости тыкает ножом между пальцами, стараясь не попасть по руке.  
> ***Здесь имеет место каламбур: I fucking love you, Harry. And, excuse me being clever, but I love fucking you too.  
> Два предложения различаются только порядком слов, но смысл меняется значительно. Такую игру слов можно было бы перевести, сохранив ее, но для этого пришлось бы использовать мат, а мне бы этого сильно не хотелось.  
> ****And the tears stream down my face – строчка из песни «Moments» One Direction. (И слезы текут по моему лицу)  
> *(5) Строчки из все той же песни «Moments» One Direction:  
> Ты знаешь, я буду  
> Твоей жизнью,  
> Твоим голосом,  
> Твоей причиной быть.  
> Моя любовь,  
> Мое сердце дышит  
> Этим моментом.  
> Я найду слова, чтобы сказать,  
> Прежде чем ты оставишь меня.


	5. Глава 5

**Август 2011**  
_Гарри 17, Луи 19 и 24_  
  
После случившегося жизнь уже не становится прежней.  
  
Луи отказывается говорить о том дне на кухне, и Гарри тоже не хочет обсуждать произошедшее, но чувствует, что это необходимо.  
  
\- Чем это может помочь, Гарри? Я умру. И что? Все умирают. На самом деле мне даже повезло. Я точно знаю, когда это случится. _Carpe diem_ и все такое.  
  
Но он совсем не в порядке, даже близко, и Гарри не нужно быть в него влюбленным, чтобы понимать, что мир Луи пошатнулся. Его центр притяжения исчез, и теперь он, перепуганный, бродит в тумане из белого шума.  
  
После того происшествия Луи превращается в сплошной комок безумия, который невозможно сдерживать. Он не спит по ночам: слушает музыку на весь дом, играет в FIFA или просто сидит, скрестив ноги, на кухонной стойке и пьет чай. Теперь он еще чаще выбирается на вечеринки и ходит по пабам со Стэном и Зейном и различными компаниями друзей из Донкастера. А потом заваливается домой, пьяный в стельку, и что-то бормочет о победах и поражениях, пока Гарри вытирает с пола его блевоту.  
  
Он оказывается в клубе «Ibiza», по мнению Гарри, чаще, чем путешествует во времени, хотя Луи активно отпирается. В интернете появляются зернистые фотографии, на которых Луи всегда выглядит одинаково: остекленевший взгляд, выпяченная грудь и приоткрытый рот. Гарри пытается представить себе эти ночи под аккомпанемент беспрестанных заверений Луи о том, как ему _весело_ , и гадает, все ли постоянные посетители «Ibiza» с ним согласны.  
  
Если остальные парни и заметили какие-то изменения в Луи, они об этом не упоминают. Наверное, они просто думают, что он отрывается после разрыва с Ханной, или, может быть, считают его поведение естественной реакцией на то, что One Direction стабильно набирают популярность. Да это и не важно. Все равно Гарри единственный, кто знает правду. Единственный, кто видит панику за этими истеричными метаниями. Единственный, кто просыпается в слезах от кровавых кошмаров.  
  
В то утро, когда они возвращаются из Лос-Анджелеса после съемок первого в их карьере клипа, Гарри решает, что пора что-нибудь предпринять.  
  
Они прощаются с остальными парнями в фойе и поднимаются на лифте прямо в пентхаус. Как только захлопывается входная дверь, Луи моментально пытается ускользнуть в свою спальню, но Гарри ловит его за локоть.  
  
\- Погоди. Пойдем со мной.  
  
Дальше следует длинная череда вздохов и ворчания, но в конце концов Луи сдается.  
  
Их конечный пункт назначения - кухня, эта все еще чужая для Гарри комната с кастрюлями из нержавеющей стали, набитая современным оборудованием и резко контрастирующая с солнечным закутком из его детских воспоминаний. Шторы опущены и пропускают только серую тень дневного света, и Гарри с огорчением замечает грязную тарелку у раковины – сувенир двухнедельной давности, но обстановка его не особенно интересует. Все его внимание занимает пол.  
  
Пальцы Гарри крепче впиваются в локоть Луи.  
  
\- Именно здесь я смотрел, как ты умираешь, - тихо произносит он.  
  
Луи дергается и открывает рот, но Гарри его игнорирует.  
  
\- В твоем левом боку была зияющая рана, кровавая и просто ужасная. Ты дрожал, плакал и становился все холоднее… и на вид тебе было больше сорока. Возможно, сорок семь.  
  
Гарри осторожно делает вдох, продолжая в упор смотреть на Луи, хотя и чувствует исходящую от него опасность и прожигающий насквозь яростный взгляд.  
  
\- Какого хрена ты пытаешься сделать, Гарри? Ты думаешь, я не знаю? Думаешь, я не _помню_ , как наблюдал за самим собой, дрожащим и истекающим кровью на этом полу? Не помню тот самый момент, когда видел свой последний вздох? Я это знаю, Гарри. Я умру отвратительной, ужасной смертью меньше, чем через тридцать лет. Фантастика. Всю жизнь прыгать во времени, не иметь никакого контроля над собственным телом, просто появляться где-то голышом и убегать от полиции, воровать одежду и еду, а потом… - Голос Луи искажается, слезы подступают к его горлу и глазам и проливаются на щеки. – А потом во мне каким-то образом проделают дыру. Может быть, я окажусь в самом центре «Забега с Быками» или где-нибудь еще, я не знаю… Я умру. Жизнь такая сука, но неважно. Что хорошего в том, чтобы говорить об этом?  
  
Они ведут какой-то ужасный, непонятный поединок взглядов, а потом Луи отворачивается и подходит к стойке, обрушиваясь на стул. Гарри, по-прежнему полный решимости, достает из холодильника две бутылки пива, открывает их над раковиной и передает одну Луи. Тот делает длинный и благодарный глоток, и Гарри дает ему еще несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
\- Мы должны поговорить об этом, - снова начинает Гарри все еще тихо и спокойно. – Это не какой-нибудь твой печальный секрет. Я знаю, что ты привык справляться со всей этой фигней в одиночку, но… я, черт побери, смотрел, как ты умираешь, Луи. Прямо здесь. Мой лучший друг с пяти лет. Человек, которого я обожаю больше всех в мире… Ты ведь знаешь, как долго я ждал того момента, когда встречу настоящего тебя. А теперь… теперь у нас есть тридцать лет… И я снова останусь один. Так что, да, ты прав: жизнь такая сука. Но мы в этом дерьме вместе.  
  
Луи выглядит потрясенным.  
  
\- Гарри…  
  
Но Гарри только отмахивается.  
  
\- И все же, у нас есть эти тридцать лет. Это… это кажется довольно длинным сроком сейчас. Недостаточно длинным, – времени никогда не бывает достаточно, но… – у него перехватывает дыхание, и он лезет в задний карман, сильно ударяясь плечом о кухонную стойку. – Ты дал мне этот список в нашу четвертую или пятую встречу. Если честно, здесь полный хаос… некоторые даты идут не по порядку, а других вообще нет – в те разы ты появлялся совершенно неожиданно. Но этот список мой. И я жил по нему, сколько себя помню. Везде носил его с собой и разглядывал, когда мне было грустно или одиноко.  
  
Гарри протягивает Список Луи через кухонную стойку, наблюдая как тот осторожно берет этот аккуратно сложенный и бережно хранимый листок, который имеет такое огромное значение. Гарри никогда раньше не позволял Луи из настоящего разглядывать Список, опасаясь, что лишние знания могут каким-то образом навредить в будущем. Но теперь ему кажется правильным решение поделиться этой информацией. Пальцы Луи ласковыми касаниями прослеживают даты, и Гарри испытывает неистовый порыв любви к этому человеку за то, что даже не понимая до конца, он все равно чувствует священность этого документа.  
  
Бумажка вовсе не выглядит симпатичной: Список измялся и потерся за годы. Один уголок оторван, и на нем красуется слишком много пятен от чая, а сами даты записаны в беспорядке то корявым почерком взрослого Луи, то выведены цветными карандашами – художества самого Гарри. Но каждая черточка отражает один из самых счастливейших дней Гарри, а вместе они составляют целую жизнь и любовь, что они выстроили с Луи вместе, и поэтому этот Список кажется Гарри невероятно красивым.  
  
Луи поднимает голову.  
  
\- Я не понимал раньше. Их было так много…  
  
Гарри улыбается уголком губ.  
  
\- Знаю. Ты просто продолжал сваливаться мне на голову, друг. У меня не получалось от тебя избавиться.  
  
Луи улыбается в ответ, и этот маленький, теплый и личный момент, который они сейчас делят, дает Гарри храбрости, чтобы продолжить задуманное.  
  
\- Сегодня мы составим еще один список.  
  
Луи слегка наклоняет голову в вопросительном жесте.  
  
\- Тридцать лет, Луи. Тридцать лет, чтобы осуществить каждую надежду, каждую мечту, каждое желание. Ты запишешь их все, и сегодня мы начнем.  
  
\- Список предсмертных желаний, - произносит Луи тихо и, может быть, немного снисходительно, но он хотя бы не отвергает эту идею сразу же.  
  
\- В общем-то, да.  
  
Гарри открывает один из шкафчиков, игнорируя беспорядок, который образовался в нем за то недолгое время, что они тут живут, и вытаскивает записную книжку. Робин надарил ему целую кучу таких, когда он переехал из дома, вероятно, чтобы Гарри мог самостоятельно вести учет доходов и расходов и оплачивать счета вовремя. Но у Гарри более реалистичный взгляд на мир, и он полагает, что для списка предсмертных желаний эта книжка подойдет так же хорошо, как и для любых других списков.  
  
\- _Обзавестись лучшим другом, о котором можно было только мечтать_ , - нацарапывает Гарри, зачитывая вслух. – Эй, смотри, это ты уже выполнил! – Он показательно зачеркивает только что вписанное предложение.  
  
Луи издает смешок, и это, наверное, самый теплый звук из всех, что Гарри когда-либо слышал.  
  
\- _Занять третье место на X-Factor_ , - продолжает Гарри напротив следующей завитушки. – Ты не слишком высоко нацеливался, признаю, но зато еще одна задача выполнена.  
  
Луи с воодушевлением выхватывает записную книжку.  
  
\- _Триста тысяч фолловеров в твиттере_ , - сообщает он. – Сделано! _Распродать билеты на тур по всей стране_. Бум! _Снять клип в Малибу, попасть под арест в Швеции_ …  
  
Гарри резко вскидывает голову:  
  
\- Что?  
  
Луи только отмахивается.  
  
\- Путешествия во времени, долгая история, забудь. Продолжаем… _Поющие и выкрикивающие мое имя фанатки, запереть Найла в сортире тур-автобуса_ …  
  
\- Не забудь: _разжечь национальный фетиш на морковку_ , - подсказывает Гарри, заглядывая ему через плечо по пути к холодильнику за еще одной порцией пива.  
  
Луи корчит гримасу.  
  
\- Такое не забывается.  
  
Он покачивает карандашом, зажатым между пальцами, видимо, размышляя.  
  
\- Ладно, может быть, что-нибудь серьезное теперь? Что-нибудь на будущее?  
  
Гарри передает Луи еще одну бутылку, внимательно за ним наблюдая.  
  
Луи смотрит на него из-под челки взглядом, полным болезненной надежды.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы наш альбом занял первые места в чартах. Хочу, чтобы мы стали известными на всю страну. Хочу еще много туров и записей, которыми можно будет гордиться, и выступить на крупной церемонии вручения наград. Хочу, чтобы нас номинировали на Brits… не обязательно победить, но быть номинированными. Да.  
  
Луи опускает голову, заполняя список. Карандаш яростно скрипит по бумаге. А Гарри чувствует такой гигантский прилив любви, что он ни за что не смог бы достойно описать его словами.  
  
\- Я хочу побывать в Мачу-Пикчу. Хочу подержать панду и покататься в хоботе у слона. Хочу заняться серфингом в Австралии и проплыть вдоль Лазурного Берега во Франции. Полетать на вертолете и воздушном шаре. Пожениться. Я хочу… хочу столько детей, чтобы их хватило на целую футбольную команду. Хочу _свою собственную_ футбольную команду. Хочу построить маме загородный дом ее мечты. Хочу оплатить девочкам университет, чтобы ей не пришлось платить ни цента. Хочу… хочу увидеть их счастливыми. Хочу, чтобы мечты моих сестер осуществились так же, как моя мечта.  
  
Он часто, тяжело и глубоко дышит, как будто чересчур разогнавшийся к финишу бегун. Гарри обходит стойку, чтобы встать рядом с Луи, вытаскивает карандаш из его пальцев и со спокойной уверенностью прислоняется к нему.  
  
\- Это здорово, Лу. Отличное начало. Ты сможешь все это выполнить, вот увидишь. Я в тебя верю… Ты сможешь сделать что-угодно.  
  
Луи тоже прижимается к Гарри и поднимает на него влажные и искренние глаза.  
  
\- Тридцать лет. Думаешь, мне хватит времени?  
  
Гарри тяжело сглатывает.  
  
\- Ты однажды сказал мне, что у нас есть, эм… «Есть целый мир. И вся вечность».*  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
\- Тогда ладно. Давай _carpe_ этот чертов _diem_.**

 

*

 

Фестиваль Лидс – первый настоящий пункт из списка желаний Луи, который они реализуют.  
  
Это одновременно то и совсем не то, что представлял себе Гарри в десять лет, когда умолял маму позволить ему пойти. Фестиваль больше, ярче, громче и беспорядочней, чем он ожидал. И рядом с ним есть Луи, который, скорее всего, не собирается никуда исчезать. Луи, у которого так же кружится голова и который так же ослеплен солнечным светом, отражающимся от чего-то под облаками. Они словно попали в реальность HD, тогда как Гарри воображал что-то больше похожее на аналоговые телеканалы.  
  
Вокруг места проведения фестиваля уже появляются группки девушек. Они обнимают друг дружку руками, образуя длинную неустойчивую цепь. Парни сидят кружками прямо на земле, раскуривая косячки и лениво посмеиваясь. Но круче всего палатки: целое море нейлоновых куполов сдвинуты вместе и образуют невероятный набор форм и цветов. Получившийся вид порождает волнение в душе Гарри, чувство, что он – часть чего-то масштабного, чудесного и захватывающего.  
  
Когда Луи вносит абсолютно нулевой вклад в обустройство их временного жилья, Гарри нисколечко не удивлен. Хотя в какой-то момент Луи даже подбирает один из колышков и пару секунд вертит его в руках, разглядывая, но потом с отвращением мотает головой и хватает бутылку пива из переносного холодильника. Впрочем, Гарри не возражает. В конце концов цель этих выходных – сделать Луи счастливым, и к тому же Гарри вместе с другими ребятами из Донкастера составляют отличную команду.  
  
Когда Луи упомянул, что на выходных к ним присоединятся его бывшие одноклассники, что ж… Гарри не гордится тем, что у него на сердце весомо потяжелело от этих новостей. Обычно он из тех людей, кто придерживается принципа « _чем больше, тем лучше_ », но в этот раз ему хотелось, чтобы они были только вдвоем. Фестиваль планировался как нечто значительное, в том смысле, что, фактически, Луи должен был окончательно смириться со своей смертностью, верно? А Донкастерским ребятам это неизвестно, а значит они не в состоянии понять важность этой поездки.  
  
И все же Гарри приспосабливается ценить их компанию и даже наслаждаться ей. Естественно, он уже встречался с ними раньше несколько раз – по пальцам можно пересчитать, - когда они приезжали в Лондон или когда Гарри был в гостях у Томлинсонов. Они по большей части являются самыми классическими мальчишками: громкими, слегка агрессивными и отчаянно стремящимися самоутвердиться. Не тот тип людей, с которыми бы подружился сам Гарри в средней школе, но, опять же, в средней школе Гарри не особенно отличался умением выбирать правильных друзей, так что…  
  
\- Эй, Томмо… тащи сюда свою ленивую задницу и поставь хотя бы одну чертову палатку.  
  
Луи не сдвигается ни на миллиметр со своего места: он сидит прямо на земле и болтает с девушками, чья палатка располагается по соседству. Вместо того, чтобы помочь, он спокойно комментирует:  
  
\- Между прочим, моей ленивой заднице посвящена целая страница в твиттере. Я бы не стал участвовать в деятельности, которая могла бы скомпрометировать размеры этой моей части тела.  
  
МакКой (по крайней мере Гарри полагает, что это МакКой – иногда довольно трудно отличить одно накаченное тестостероном тело от другого) швыряет каркасную дугу от палатки в Луи. Достаточно близко, чтобы получилось угрожающе, но не опасно. Почти.  
  
Со своими старыми друзьями Луи не такой, как с парнями из One Direction. Отличия не настолько резкие, чтобы делать его неузнаваемым, но Гарри замечает изменения в мелочах: более глубокий голос, опущенные плечи, то, как ему одновременно и уютнее с ними, и нет. Луи все такой же фактический лидер. Тот, на кого они все смотрят, желая получить его одобрение, когда шутят или рассказывают истории, точно так же, как это делают Лиам, Зейн и Найл. Луи вырос с этими мальчишками, напоминает себе Гарри. Они помнят все его нелепые стрижки и опрометчивые ошибки, все подростковые трагедии. Но Луи также уже значительно отдалился от них. Они не могут понять новых нюансов его жизни, не зависимо от того, как сильно ему этого хочется.  
  
Позже в тот же день они в буквальном смысле слова теряют ребят из Донкастера, потому что те уходят взглянуть на _Interpol_ во время выступления " _Panic! at the Disco_ ", которое Луи твердо намерен досмотреть до конца. Гарри, естественно, остается с Луи, и теперь они только вдвоем: усталые до мозга костей, но отважно решившиеся выстоять очередь к палатке с пивом.  
  
Луи прислоняется к Гарри так, словно он действительно не может больше поддерживать свое тело в вертикальном положении без посторонней помощи.  
  
\- Здесь так офигенно весело.  
  
От этих слов Гарри чувствует себя невесомым, как будто может подпрыгнуть еще тысячу раз и станцевать под каждую песню фестиваля, если это сохранит счастливое настроение Луи.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
Луи приходится поднять голову, чтобы заглянуть Гарри в глаза. Это все еще странно и непривычно, что Гарри уже перерос на целый дюйм человека, на которого всю жизнь смотрел снизу-вверх во всех смыслах этого слова.  
  
\- Очень весело. Тебе тоже, да?  
  
Гарри кивает, и они на какое-то время умолкают, вслушиваясь в шум и всматриваясь в хаос, творящийся вокруг них.  
  
\- Наверное, нам лучше успевать насладиться этим сейчас, - неожиданно замечает Луи с нотками неуверенности в голосе, и Гарри чувствует острое разочарование, потому что сегодняшний день должен был отвлечь мысли Луи от таких меланхоличных тем.  
  
\- Луи, друг, - умоляет он, - просто не думай о…  
  
Но Луи, кажется, не замечает, что Гарри начал говорить, потому что перебивает его.  
  
\- Ну, у меня есть подозрение, что мы не сможем делать это в следующем году, понимаешь?  
  
Гарри удивленно замирает, потому что это вовсе не то…  
  
\- …Что?  
  
\- Быть нормальными. Просто быть собой в толпе. Инкогнито или как там? Наверное, мы станем слишком известными, да? Если с альбомом все получится?  
  
Гарри делает паузу, потому что на самом деле он еще не рассматривал ситуацию с этого угла, если честно.  
  
\- Я думаю… да, да, то есть… к этому уже идет, разве нет?  
  
Он ссылается на те полдюжины людей, что уже успели подойти к ним и попросить с ними сфотографироваться, но он понимает, о чем говорит Луи. Сейчас они всего лишь бывшие участники шоу талантов, известные примерно в той же манере, как издающие странные звуки кошки на YouTube. В это же самое время в следующем году у них уже будут неплохие результаты, благодаря которым можно стать по-настоящему знаменитыми: целый альбом, живые выступления и появления на телевидении, никак не связанные с конвейером под названием X-Factor.  
  
Луи понижает голос до шепота.  
  
\- Гарри, две ночи назад я переносился в будущее, на один из наших концертов.  
  
Глаза Гарри расширяются, и он прикрывает ладонью рот, совсем как чертова тринадцатилетняя девочка, услышавшая потрясающую сплетню. Просто, насколько ему известно, Луи не переносится в будущее так уж часто. По крайней мере он никогда не бывал в том времени, когда они с Гарри уже вместе. А еще Гарри сейчас немного пьян, так что ему позволительна излишне бурная реакция.  
  
\- Это было просто сумасшествие. Столько воплей… намного громче, чем в этом туре. И кричали по-американски – не строй такую рожу, я в состоянии услышать разницу, - и, черт, Гарри, там было столько народу, все было так масштабно. Мне пришлось спрятаться за ящиками с аппаратурой за сценой, но я видел, как Зейн и Найл прошли мимо… и они выглядели так внушительно, как настоящие знаменитости. Понимаешь, что я имею ввиду? Ну, я видел эту толпу, и меня это так потрясло, но они были такие: «подумаешь». И это… в общем, я просто обязан был тебе рассказать. – Луи отстраняется от щеки Гарри, в которую он прошептал весь свой монолог. Отстраняется, чтобы улыбнуться от уха до уха. – Мы, черт побери, будем настоящими суперзвездами, Гарри.  
  
*  
  
К полуночи Гарри теряет и Луи тоже, поэтому он бесцельно бродит по территории фестиваля в одиночестве, но совсем не тревожится. Постоянное употребление алкоголя в течении девяти часов способно смягчить практически любой стресс в жизни любого человека, и, кроме того, исчезновения Луи ему вовсе не в новинку и уже не шокируют. Не важно, переместился ли Луи, или просто потерялся в толпе, в Гарри живет глубокая, приятная уверенность, что рано или поздно они непременно найдут друг друга. Всегда находят.  
  
А пока он блуждает между группками людей. Знакомится, выпивает и раскуривает косяки с незнакомцами – поведение, которое их новый тур-менеджер бы не одобрил, но Луи прав, им теперь уже не долго осталось наслаждаться таким времяпровождением, так что он должен успеть получить от жизни все сейчас.  
  
Время от времени кто-нибудь упоминает X-Factor или One Direction, и Гарри с удовольствием фотографируется со всеми, кто об этом просит, а также дает расплывчатые ответы о новом сингле, который уже скоро должен выйти. По большей части люди реагируют на него доброжелательно, и даже парочка встреченных им хипстеров, ругающих «коммерциализацию искусства и превращение его в реалити-шоу», заканчивают свою тираду нейтральным «…без обид».  
  
Не важно, Гарри это не задевает. Естественно, поп-музыка не может нравиться всем – та же история, что и с профитролями или Haribo… некоторым людям просто нравится отказывать себе в наслаждениях.  
  
Гарри рассеянно машет руками под песню Пита Доэрти, когда к нему подходят тощий парень, парень в зимней жилетке и девушка, на которой надето слишком много джинсовых шмоток.  
  
\- Эх. Нам сказали, что тут есть кто-то с X-Factor, - говорит тощий, и его голос звучит разочарованно.  
  
Гарри медленно кивает, не уверенный, как нужно реагировать на подобное заявление, которое даже не является вопросом. Но, да, он же с X-Factor, и он здесь, так что, скорее всего, ему следует согласиться.  
  
\- Мы надеялись, что это будут Мэтт или Эйден, - тоскливо замечает девушка, что, по мнению Гарри, было совершенно не обязательно озвучивать.  
  
И все же его учили быть вежливым, поэтому он отвечает:  
  
\- Нет, они оба остались в Лондоне на выходные, вообще-то.  
  
Вся троица кивает с какими-то странными, голодными и будто бы враждебными выражениями на лицах.  
  
\- Мы ненавидим вашу группу, - объявляет один из парней. – И уж точно за вас не голосовали.  
  
\- А я подписана на страничку на фэйсбуке, которая называется: « _Кто-угодно, только не One Direction_ », - вносит свой вклад девушка.  
  
\- Ну, ладно, - бормочет Гарри, медленно отодвигаясь от них, но настырное трио злобных любителей инди не желает оставлять его в покое.  
  
У Гарри начинает гореть лицо, и кожа под волосами нагревается. В горле неожиданно становится сухо, сердце начинает колотиться, а голова делается совершенно пустой. Проблема в том, что Гарри никогда не умел улаживать конфликты. Вполне естественное следствие его природной чувствительности, добродушия и того факта, что его, по большей части, всегда любили.  
  
Гарри отчаянно пытается наскрести по закоулкам мозга хотя бы одну грубую фразу, что-нибудь из разряда выражений, которыми ответил бы _Луи_. Что-нибудь, что осадило бы этих ужасных людей и помогло бы ему выбраться из этой ситуации.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что весь такой прикольный, потому что ты в _бой-бэнде_ , - начинает насмехаться первый парень, растягивая слово « _бой-бэнд_ » так, словно смакует его. – Но ты самый фальшивый и дерьмовый…  
  
\- Отвали от него, ты, тщедушный засранец, - раздается откуда-то новый голос.  
  
Вся троица противников Гарри дружно оборачивается на звук.  
  
\- А ты кто такой? – не проникнувшись вступлением, интересуется тощий парень.  
  
\- А он тоже из Wand Erection***, - отвечает тот, что в жилете. – Это тот, который не поет.  
  
\- Зато я буду тем, кто сделает из вас кровавую кашу, если вы не отвалите от моего друга, - обещает Луи. И этот Луи заметно старше, теперь Гарри уже наловчился их различать. Хотя, конечно, и красный плащ, в который он одет и который существенно отличается от прикида, в котором Луи щеголял сегодня, вроде как, выдает его.  
  
Девушка самодовольно поглядывает на своих дружков-придурков, видимо, ничуть не испугавшись прозвучавшей угрозы, но взгляды парней прикованы к стиснутым кулакам Луи и его подергивающимся на руках мышцам, и Гарри совершенно не винит их за поспешное отступление под аккомпанемент неразборчивого бормотания:  
  
\- Оно того не стоит, черт побери.  
  
Испытывая легкое головокружение от последней порции пива и облегчения, Гарри налетает на Луи.  
  
\- Мой герой, - мурлычет он куда-то не то в плечо, не то в шею Луи. – Я скучал по тебе.  
  
Луи смеется.  
  
\- Между прочим, по моим прикидкам, я сейчас всего в пятнадцати футах от тебя… затерялся где-то в толпе слушателей _Cage the Elephant_. Но если мы прямо сейчас пойдем в палатку, могу поспорить, _я_ успею довести тебя до оргазма до того, как другой я нас обнаружит.  
  
*  
  
Он ошибается. Когда Гарри и Луи из будущего открывают вход в палатку, на ее полу уже лежит на спине пьяный вдрызг Луи из настоящего. Будущий Луи с самодовольной усмешкой пожимает плечами, потому что, разумеется, он точно знал, что это произойдет, и специально возбудил Гарри, - заставил его изнывать от жара и тяжело дышать, - чтобы лишний раз продемонстрировать, свою чертову, любящую дразниться натуру.  
  
Настоящий Луи поднимает голову, но его затянутый алкогольным туманом взгляд не фокусируется должным образом.  
  
\- Итак. Посмотрите, кто тут у нас. Рад видеть тебя в виде одного цельного куска, чувак.  
  
Гарри никогда не понять странные и довольно враждебные отношения Луи к своим будущим воплощениям.  
  
\- А я рад встрече с живым доказательством моих юношеских грехов, - радостно огрызается взрослый Луи в ответ. – Вижу, все никак не разберешься со своей шевелюрой.  
  
Руки Луи взлетают к голове, защитным жестом приглаживая волосы.  
  
\- По крайней мере они _не выпадают_ , - заявляет он, словно капризный ребенок.  
  
Будущий Луи усаживается на пол в одном из углов палатки и выхватывает у младшего себя бутылку водки, которую тот каким-то образом сумел достать.  
  
\- Все, что происходит со мной, произойдет и с тобой, - отвечает он с идеальным спокойствием.  
  
Гарри думает, что это чрезвычайно обоснованный аргумент, и, наверное, именно поэтому Луи ограничивается только сердитым взглядом.  
  
Взрослый Луи жестом предлагает бутылку Гарри, но тот отказывается, покачав головой. Это не лучшая идея – у него сейчас полный желудок пива, и вдобавок ему приходится сражаться с собственным членом, уже наполовину затвердевшим от обещаний и очень заинтересованным наличием двух Луи в тесном и полутемном пространстве палатки.  
  
\- И что будет дальше? – неожиданно решает выяснить Луи, поворачивая голову к старшему себе.  
  
Взрослый Луи теребит пальцами губу, о чем-то напряженно размышляя. Они сверлят друг друга взглядами, как будто ведут безмолвный спор, а потом старший Луи кивает, придя к какому-то выводу, и медленно произносит:  
  
\- А дальше станет еще интереснее.  
  
*  
  
В конце концов они приходят к тому, что играют в «Правду или Вызов», невзирая на протесты девятнадцатилетнего Луи, ссылающегося на то, что, если две трети игроков – один и тот же человек, значит часть с «правдой» автоматически становится скучной и бессмысленной.  
  
\- Мы уже знаем все ответы. Это глупо.  
  
\- Вообще-то, у меня есть пять лет форы относительно тебя. Так что, возможно, ты услышишь что-нибудь новое. И ты определенно не знаешь всего о Гарри.  
  
_Это_ заставляет Луи заткнуться и пододвинуться ближе к Гарри - так близко, чтобы их колени соприкасались, - хотя остается не понятным, был ли этот жест преднамеренным или нет.  
  
\- Итак, юный Луи, - начинает его взрослая версия, откидываясь назад и опираясь на локти. – Правда или вызов?  
  
\- Вызов, - резко отвечает Луи… ну, настолько резко, насколько вообще может быть резким пьяное бормотание, которое у него получается.  
  
\- Отправь Лиаму фотографию своего мужского хозяйства.  
  
Луи скорчивает гримасу.  
  
\- Идиотизм.  
  
\- Не имеет значения, ты это сделаешь. Уж я-то знаю. Я сделал.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и оттягивает резинку штанов так, чтобы нацелить объектив телефона на искомый объект, а Гарри чувствует, как у него все сильнее пылают щеки. Это не должно… не может так уж сильно отличаться от любого другого раза, когда они с ребятами играли в эту дурацкую игру. Они ведь не раз вызывали друг друга делать разнообразные тупые и противные вещи со своими членами. Вот только сейчас все воспринимается совершенно иначе, потому что Гарри чувствует, как взрослый Луи посылает ему жаркие взгляды, и все границы, которые он старательно проводил между своим лучшим другом и бойфрендом, размываются и практически исчезают.  
  
Порнографическая корреспонденция уходит, и Луи проверяет время на мобильнике.  
  
\- Он все равно скорее всего спит. Бедный мальчик. Он еще не знает, какую психологическую травму получит, когда проснется. – Луи небрежно отбрасывает телефон. – Ну да ладно. Гарри, правда или вызов?  
  
\- Правда.  
  
\- Отлично. Кто симпатичнее: я или взрослый я?  
  
У Гарри во рту воцаряется Сахара, потому что… это тот самый вопрос, на который не может быть правильного ответа.  
  
\- Эмм, - тянет он. Старший Луи многозначительно приподнимает брови. – Я думаю, ну, что вы, вроде как, знаете… одинаковые. – Луи-подросток начинает качать головой, поэтому Гарри собирает все свое очарование и выпаливает: - Или, может быть, ты как хорошее вино, Лу. С возрастом становишься только лучше.  
  
Старший Луи издает победный вопль, тогда как Луи из настоящего закатывает глаза, но за показным недовольством можно различить намек на улыбку, так что Гарри приписывает себе плюсик.  
  
Все успокаиваются, и Гарри озвучивает давно напрашивающийся вопрос.  
  
\- Почему ты так цепляешься к самому себе?  
  
\- Хм, который из нас?..  
  
Гарри нетерпеливо пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Не знаю, вы оба. Вы же один и тот же человек. Правильно? Почему вы цапаетесь?  
  
Оба Луи уставляются друг на друга, а Гарри совсем теряется: неужели они никогда раньше не задумывались о причинах такого агрессивного поведения друг к другу?  
  
\- Я думаю…. – начинает взрослый Луи.  
  
\- Потому что он никак не оставит меня в покое, черт побери. Знаешь, это, как бы, моя жизнь. Ты уже оставил это время позади. Двигайся дальше.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не так работает.  
  
\- Наплевать. Если ты переносишься сюда, иди и спрячься где-нибудь в кустах, пока снова не почувствуешь рывок. Не обязательно каждый раз встревать в мою жизнь.  
  
\- Я делаю так, как… все происходит именно так, как должно произойти.  
  
\- И это, черт бы его побрал, отвратительней всего, - взрывается Луи. – Вся эта твоя снисходительность, я-знаю-будущее хрень. Вся эта бессмыслица в стиле Йоды. Если не можешь привнести что-то действительно полезное, лучше вообще ничего не говори. Потому что, серьезно, ты всего лишь огромное гребаное напоминание, что я постарею, а потом умру.  
  
Он замолкает, тяжело дыша и смаргивая влагу. Теперь он выглядит так, будто ненавидит себя: настоящего, будущего и, вероятно, прошлого, если бы тот соизволил тут появиться. Гарри не может себя остановить: он забрасывает руку на плечи своего лучшего друга, отгораживая его от всех печалей, и притягивает в объятия, бормоча что-то успокаивающее. Взрослый Луи наблюдает за ними с отстраненным раздражением, но воздерживается от комментариев.  
  
\- Ты забываешь, что я тоже все это чувствовал когда-то. Что я могу тебе помочь.  
  
\- Я никогда не смог бы об этом _забыть_ , - зло выдыхает Луи в рукав футболки Гарри. А потом поднимает голову. – И это еще одно дерьмовое последствие моей болезни. Из-за тебя мне кажется, что все мои решения ненастоящие. Что бы я ни делал, это не имеет значения, потому что все это уже происходило с тобой. И тогда… в чем смысл?  
  
Выражение лица взрослого Луи смягчается и несколько долгих минут он просто молчит.  
  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты так себя чувствовал из-за меня.  
  
Луи, кажется, немного остывает и разминает плечи, как он делает всегда, спускаясь со сцены после концерта.  
  
\- Ага, наверное, я это знаю.  
  
Старший Луи тихо смеется.  
  
\- Может быть, теперь промотаем урок философии. Перейдем к той части, в которой мы помогаем друг другу расслабиться?  
  
Гарри давится воздухом.  
  
Луи прожигает взрослого себя убийственным взглядом и краснеет.  
  
\- Засранец. Между прочим, об этом не принято говорить вслух.  
  
Старший Луи снова хохочет, вероятно, над ними обоими.  
  
\- Давай. Это же не что-то ужасное. На самом деле, ничем не отличается от обычной мастурбации. Гарри понимает.  
  
Гарри и правда понимает, понимает слишком хорошо. Так хорошо, что ему приходится положить на колени подушку, как он надеется, незаметно.  
  
\- Так вы, ребята, как бы… типа, друг с другом? – его голос немного вибрирует, потому что еще бы ему не вибрировать.  
  
\- Ну, мы в довольно уникальной ситуации из-за всех этих штучек с путешествиями во времени. – Кажется, Луи нацеливается перенять браваду у взрослого себя. – Это ведет к определенным _возможностям_ , если их можно так назвать.  
  
\- Ага, не многим мужчинам доводилось сосать собственный член, - весело вставляет старший Луи.  
  
И Гарри стонет, прижимая к себе подушку, раньше, чем успевает себя остановить, но этот звук остается незамеченным за негодующим воплем Луи.  
  
\- _Неважно_. Правда или вызов, кретин?  
  
\- Вызов. Как всегда.  
  
Луи пялится на взрослого себя, и, может быть, этот маленький разговор повлиял и на него, потому что его взгляд становится похотливым и голодным, и, вау. Луи возбуждают более старшие версии самого себя, это… довольно сложно осознать, но Гарри определенно может смириться с этим фактом.  
  
\- Поцелуй любого в этой палатке.  
  
Взрослый Луи вовсе не выглядит удивленным. Конечно, он не удивлен… в прошлый раз все это случалось с ним самим, он тоже давал это задание. И все равно он с вызовом смотрит младшему себе в глаза.  
  
\- Ты уверен? Не забывай, _все, что происходит со мной, произойдет и с тобой_.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами, видимо, желая, чтобы это выглядело безразлично, но добиваясь прямо противоположного эффекта.  
  
\- Да, да. Просто сделай это.  
  
Старший Луи на коленях пересекает палатку, приближаясь к младшему себе, медленно и неторопливо, совсем как настоящий совратитель. Гарри изо всех сил вцепляется в подушку, совершенно переставая себя контролировать. Луи опускает ладони на скрещенные колени другого себя, как только они усаживаются прямо друг напротив друга. Он часто дышит, а младший Луи облизывает губы. А потом…  
  
А потом взрослый Луи круто разворачивается, хватает Гарри за плечи и целует его. Они падают и перекатываются, насколько позволяет ограниченное пространство палатки, а Луи из настоящего издает невнятный шокированный возглас. Но мозг Гарри вырубается, - как это обычно и происходит, когда его целует Луи, - и теперь он может фокусироваться только на случайном ритме из _лизнуть, укусить, засосать_.  
  
Это один из самых основательных поцелуев в жизни Гарри. Поцелуй, который заставляет вспыхнуть каждое нервное окончание. Поцелуй, о котором он грезил многие недели. Он понятия не имеет, можно ли считать это извинением за сегодняшние события, или же это просто показательное шоу для юного Луи. Так или иначе, Гарри в деле.  
  
Наконец взрослый Луи отстраняется. Еще миллисекунду после поцелуя между их губами протягивается влажная, пошлая нитка слюны, и именно на ней стопорит взгляд Луи, даже после того, как она обрывается.  
  
Луи трясет головой, как будто пытается очнуться, а потом тянет старшего себя за плечо, невнятно бормоча:  
  
\- Меня, теперь меня.  
  
Взрослый Луи подчиняется без возражений, с впечатляющей сноровкой вылизывая рот младшего себя. Однако, он продолжает сжимать бедро Гарри, выводя пальцами крохотные круги, и, _господи_ , это лучшее, что когда-либо происходило с Гарри. Самая возбуждающая сцена, которую он когда-либо видел.  
  
Юный Луи издает эти умоляющие, отчаянные звуки старшему себе в губы, алкоголь в его организме заглушает всякий стыд. Взрослый же Луи, в отличие от него, выглядит сильным и уверенным. Он успокаивающе поглаживает спину младшего себя и открывает рот еще шире, углубляя поцелуй.  
  
Когда рука взрослого Луи сползает к резинке штанов юного Луи, Гарри кажется, что он сейчас в прямом смысле слова лишится чувств. Младший Луи отшатывается, и Гарри отмечает, с какой тревогой его взгляд скользит по лицу старшего себя.  
  
\- Мы же не можем…  
  
\- Шшш, тише, - произносит взрослый Луи. – Гарри не возражает. Правда?  
  
Гарри дергает головой, изображая согласие. Крохотный кивок. Это все, на что он способен в такой момент.  
  
Старший Луи продолжает проскальзывать рукой в штаны младшего себя, уговаривая:  
  
\- Все нормально, все хорошо, это ни на что не повлияет, я обещаю. Просто маленькое состязание в дрочке, как мы делали в доме X-Factor. Только теперь у нас прибавление. Но это же Гарри. Он понимает.  
  
Младший Луи смотрит через плечо взрослого себя на Гарри, и их взгляды встречаются, сцепляются намертво. Гарри полагает, что теперь уже точно никогда не сможет отвернуться.  
  
\- Доставай своего дружка, Гарри, - раздает указания старший Луи. – Присоединяйся.  
  
Никогда в жизни Гарри не выполнял приказы с таким рвением.  
  
Собственная ладонь на члене похожа на глоток свежего воздуха после утопления. Как первая капля дождя после засухи. Ему еще никогда не хотелось достичь оргазма так сильно, как сейчас… Ему это необходимо больше, чем еда, вода и следующий вдох.  
  
У обоих Луи закрыты глаза от тех ощущений, которые они испытывают, и они просто двигаются, прижимаясь друг к другу, в идеально синхронизированном ритме. Рука старшего Луи неожиданно дергается, и Луи из этого времени вскрикивает и кончает, пачкая штаны.  
  
Гарри несколькими движениями доводит себя до финиша, отстраненно гадая, станет ли все по-другому, когда он придет в себя. Он вытирает руку полотенцем, извлеченным из сумки, и, сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, поворачивается лицом к обоим Луи.  
  
Но в палатке остался только один из них.  
  
\- Да, вообще-то, такое часто случается, - поясняет взрослый Луи. – Перемещение после оргазма. Особенно если все происходит так напряженно. Хуже контролирую свое тело, что-то в этом духе, не знаю. Теперь понимаешь, что я сделал?  
  
Гарри хрюкает от смеха, но почти моментально снова возвращается к угрюмому настроению.  
  
\- Когда он вернется… хотя, когда _ты_ вернешься… У нас все будет нормально? Ты не будешь психовать? Или… это же хорошо, что все так случилось, правда?  
  
Луи из будущего обдумывает вопрос.  
  
\- Это не… это не будет значить то, о чем ты думаешь. Или то, на что ты надеешься… пока нет. Этот я… Во-первых, он был пьян. И потом, из-за перемещения во времени у него в голове все перепутается. Большую часть того, что здесь произошло, он не вспомнит. А притворится, что помнит еще меньше.  
  
Гарри продолжает хмуриться, и Луи целует его в надутые губы.  
  
\- Однако, то, что произошло, обернется к лучшему. И это значит все, о чем ты думаешь, для меня.  
  
Для Гарри этого _не достаточно_ , но он склонен принять предложенную компенсацию. И, между прочим, после того, как он увидел, как один Луи дрочит другому Луи, он не в том положении, чтобы жаловаться.  
  
Взрослый Луи тянет Гарри к себе, и они укладываются друг рядом с другом.  
  
\- Спорим, _я_ смогу заставить тебя кончить как минимум дважды, прежде чем я вернусь обратно? – мурлычет Луи, прижимаясь губами к чувствительному местечку за ухом Гарри.  
  
В этот раз он оказывается прав.

 

 **Сентябрь 2011**  
_Гарри 17, Луи 19_  
  
После выступления на Red or Black Гарри никому не может смотреть в глаза, да и не очень хочет тоже.  
  
Потому что какая теперь разница? Потому что у него была только одна задача: единственное соло, длина которого меньше двадцати секунд, и он его испоганил. Испоганил соло, выступление – их первое выступление в качестве новых исполнителей на телевидении в прямом эфире – и, наверное, репутацию группы… _боже_. Это… зачем ему вообще отдали это соло? Он же знал: это у Лиама действительно сильный голос, непоколебимый профессионализм и _нормальный, черт побери, контроль над дыханием_.  
  
Они все вместе едут обратно в комплекс в одном из присланных автомобилей, и в салоне царит настолько напряженная, тяжелая и неуютная атмосфера, что Гарри хочется врезать во что-нибудь кулаком. Или разреветься. Все обращаются с ним с идиотской осторожностью… и от этого становится только _хуже_. Было бы куда проще, если бы кто-нибудь наконец сказал: «Эй, друг, ты определенно спел дерьмово сегодня». И тогда этот провал можно было бы пережить, Гарри смог бы извиниться, они все поорали бы на него несколько минут, а потом все снова стало бы нормально.  
  
Но вместо этого все сидят в гнетущей тишине, и каждый из парней _знает_ , но никто ничего не говорит, и Гарри тошнит от чувства вины, стыда и сожаления.  
  
Он чувствует, что Луи смотрит на него с волнением и беспокойством. И замечает, как Луи поджимает губы, будто из него так и рвутся успокаивающие и приободряющие слова, но завязают в неуверенности, не позволяющей рукам Луи потянуться к плечам Гарри. Он знает, что Луи хочет его успокоить, хочет произнести эти слова и пошутить, чтобы отвлечь мысли Гарри от сегодняшней катастрофы.  
  
Но еще он знает, что на самом деле Луи не сделает ничего: не поговорит, не пошутит и не успокоит. По крайней мере, этот Луи на такое не способен. Проматывая свою ленту в твиттере и читая всю ту ненависть, которой его публично поливают, Гарри чувствует себя достаточно грустным, подавленным и жалким, чтобы признать:  
  
_Это не тот Луи, который ему нужен._  
  
Громкий подросток с растрепанной челкой и навязчивой необходимостью во всем быть первым – не тот Луи, который ему нужен. Это не тот Луи, которого он любил всю свою жизнь. Прямо сейчас он хочет… ему _необходим_ его бойфренд. Ему нужен мужчина, который всегда выслушает лучше, чем кто-либо другой, который всегда знает, как вернуть Гарри на пресловутого коня. Ему необходимы сильные руки и успокаивающий шепот. И осознание того, что он предназначен кому-то.  
  
Конечно, он знает, что этот Луи любит его. Он знает, что этот Луи встанет на его сторону практически в любом споре с парнями, выберет его своим соседом по номеру при каждой ночевке в отеле и будет смеяться в правильном месте как минимум над половиной шуток Гарри. Но это не сравнится с тем, какой любовью его всегда окружал другой Луи. Не сравнится с глубокой, связывающей души привязанностью, которую Гарри ощущал с двенадцати лет.  
  
Это не тоже самое, и этого недостаточно, и хотя бы сегодня Гарри не будет притворяться, что это вовсе не так.  
  
  
**Июнь 2006**  
_Гарри 12, Луи 37_  
  
Гарри не может дышать. По крайней мере, нормально не может. Не в обычной последовательности вдох-выдох. Вместо этого его легкие работают в каком-то неестественном, отрывистом ритме, во рту сухо, а руки немеют. И вполне вероятно, что у него сейчас случится приступ паники. Он просто сорвется по полной прямо в самом центре парковки для учителей.  
  
Это была чудовищная идея.  
  
Луи вышагивает рядом с ним, напряженный и готовый к атаке, как дикий кот. Одолженный костюм без футболки висит на нем, делая его облик не таким внушительным, как ему бы хотелось, но это не смягчает угрожающего вида, от которого воздух загустевает, как жженая резина.  
  
\- Тебе не обязательно это делать, - бормочет Гарри в собственные ладони.  
  
Луи отворачивается от школьных дверей всего на мгновение. Этот взгляд совсем мимолетный, но достаточно острый, чтобы резать стекло.  
  
\- Обязательно, Гарри. Очень, очень обязательно.  
  
Так что они ждут дальше. Гарри изо всех сил пытается взять под контроль страх и тошнотворное предвкушение, смешивающиеся у него в животе, а Луи едва ли не дрожит от ярости, которую Гарри не может до конца понять.  
  
Но вот это происходит: мужчина в толстых очках и костюме из твида выходит из здания школы, рассеянно покачивая портфелем, и обращает внимание на присутствие посторонних, только когда добирается до машины, у которой и обосновались Гарри и Луи.  
  
Он представляет из себя самого обычного во всех смыслах слова парня… вероятно, всего на несколько лет младше этой версии Луи. Черты его лица ничем не выделяются. Линия волос уже начинает отступать со лба, но сами волосы все еще сохраняют прежнюю форму и объем. Его фигура намекает на частое употребление еды на вынос и привычку избегать физических нагрузок, но он следит за весом ровно настолько, чтобы живот можно было легко скрыть одеждой. Заметив ожидающую его компанию, он начинает потеть, а в его портфеле лежит непроверенное еще сочинение по «Повелителю мух», которое Гарри закончил вчера вечером.  
  
\- Я могу вам помочь? – спрашивает Мистер Хендерсон, и это либо бравада, либо он и правда не замечает урагана, надвигающегося на него слева. Хотя, Мистер Хендерсон не моргает и не смотрит в глаза, так что Гарри склонен считать, что действиями его учителя руководит чрезвычайно завышенное самомнение.  
  
\- Возможно, - начинает Луи, и его голос звучит резко, как зубочистки, загоняемые под ногти. – Но, вообще-то, это я пришел сюда чтобы помочь тебе. Дать совет по поводу карьеры. Видишь ли, друг… тебе не подходит работа учителя. Лучше подыщи что-нибудь другое, и немедленно.  
  
Мистер Хендерсон делает шаг вперед.  
  
\- Что ж, _друг_ , это чрезвычайно…  
  
\- Потому что, насколько мне известно, унижение и угрозы не сочетаются с лицензией на преподавание, - продолжает Луи громко. – На самом деле, я думаю, в комиссии относятся крайне неодобрительно к издевательствам над учениками.  
  
Мистер Хендерсон пытается обойти Луи, чтобы добраться до водительской двери своего автомобиля.  
  
\- Я уверен, что понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите.  
  
Луи плавным движением смещается в сторону, эффективно перегораживая мужчине дорогу.  
  
\- В чем дело? Не можешь уладить разногласия с человеком своего возраста? Тебе вообще не нравится общаться с людьми, которые перестали быть _детьми_ и над которыми у тебя нет ни _власти_ , ни _авторитета_? Не будь трусом, большой мальчик. Давай обсудим представление на прошлой неделе.  
  
О боже, о боже. Весь этот обмен любезностями вызывает у Гарри нервные судороги, но от воспоминаний о представлении сжимается желудок, и Гарри хочется только закутаться в одеяло по самый нос и проспать целую вечность.  
  
Это была всего лишь дурацкая сценка из _Гарри Поттера_ – групповой проект, который не вызывал у Гарри ни восторга, ни ненависти, и все получалось хоть и не идеально, но _терпимо_. Никто не забыл слова и не налетел на декорации, а потом… Потом. Потом идиотский голос Гарри, черт бы его побрал, решил сломаться на самой ответственной фразе.  
  
Что, впрочем, не имело бы особого значения. Да, это был неловкий момент, но, если бы у Гарри была хотя бы секундочка, он смог бы повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу, превратить это в шутку и улыбнуться той самой улыбкой, которую его мама называет «нахальной». Но его придурок-учитель заговорил первым.  
  
« _Думаю, вы немного промахнулись с распределением ролей, дети_ ». – Гарри всегда будет помнить тон его голоса: фальшивый, холодный и язвительный. – « _Наверное, нам следовало увидеть, как Мистер Стайлс играет роль, более подходящую его вокальным данным. И внешности. Он очень похож на Гермиону из фильма, разве нет?_ »  
  
Остальная часть класса встретила предложение восторженным воем, а щеки Гарри вспыхнули от невозможного унижения. После этого Мистер Хендерсон настоял, чтобы Гарри поменялся ролями с Анастасией Кинг, пообещав поставить всем хорошие оценки, если они согласятся. К этому моменту одноклассники Гарри уже сообразили, что продолжение издевательства обеспечит им твердое «отлично». Поэтому они напялили на него юбку, разрисовали ему губы помадой, назвали его Гарри-мионой и продолжили выступление. И все это время Мистер Хендерсон ухмылялся, а у Гарри жгло глаза от еле сдерживаемых слез.  
  
Он не ходил в школу еще три дня. Сказал маме, что заболел, и это было не таким уж враньем. Гарри никому не мог раскрыть настоящей причины, хотя всегда рассказывал своей семье обо всем. Но он не мог сказать об этом. Вообще-то, он не хотел создавать суматоху и никогда не желал снова вспоминать, как он чувствовал себя в том классе: одиноким, напуганным и беспомощным.  
  
Хотя, Луи, разумеется, все равно вытащил из него правду. Или, точнее, Луи перенесся сюда уже зная о том, что произошло, потому что какая-то будущая версия Гарри поделилась этой историей. Какой-то будущий, везучий Гарри, у которого всегда есть Луи и для которого это представление осталось всего лишь воспоминанием о том, что с ним однажды приключилось. Гарри почти ненавидит этого будущего себя.  
  
Но сейчас… сейчас они здесь, на парковке для учителей, под неуместно ярким солнцем раннего лета. Плечи Луи напряжены, как будто он готовится к драке, а Мистер Хендерсон выглядит так, словно тоже не против такого исхода.  
  
\- Я не обязан это выслушивать, - заявляет Хендерсон с усмешкой. И отталкивает Луи локтем.  
  
И этой провокации оказывается достаточно, чтобы Луи отвел правую руку назад и врезал мужчине в челюсть. Хендерсон валится на землю, как складной стул, потому что он совершенно не ожидал удара. Господи, даже Гарри этого не ожидал, хотя все это время не сводил с Луи глаз.  
  
Луи дергается, как будто собирается добивать упавшего учителя, но тот сворачивается и закрывает руками лицо в защитном жесте. Луи несколько секунд тяжело дышит, с отвращением сверля взглядом лежащего мужчину.  
  
\- Ты не тронешь меня, - выплевывает он. – И ты, черт побери, никогда не притронешься к _Гарри_ , извращенный засранец.  
  
\- Я не…  
  
\- Ага, _пока_ нет, но я вижу тебя насквозь. Приглянулся симпатичный двенадцатилетний мальчишка, да? Наверное, ты до смерти себя ненавидишь за те больные мысли, которые посещают твою голову. Боже, так тебе и надо. Но не смей даже думать о том, чтобы вымещать свои проблемы на моем мальчике. Ты свалишь к чертям от всех возможных школ и позволишь Гарри жить счастливо. Или мы встретимся подобным образом еще раз, и мой самоконтроль будет существенно менее эффективным.  
  
Мистер Хендерсон смотрит на Луи снизу-вверх со смесью страха и ненависти.  
  
\- Кто ты, черт побери, такой?  
  
Луи находит взглядом глаза Гарри, и в этот момент Гарри ощущает всю силу его любви. Любовь Луи похожа на давление в самых глубоких уголках океана – такая же разрушительная, неукротимая и вечная.  
  
\- Он – моя семья.  
  
  
**Октябрь 2011**  
_Гарри 17, Луи 19_  
  
Лиам – первый, кто срывается, но беседу ведет Гарри.  
  
\- Что ж, эм, в общем-то, - он делает паузу, почесывая шею и гадая, почему хит на этой чертовой радиостанции такой надоедливый. – Мы, вроде как, разговаривали, ну, всей группой, о том, что…  
  
\- Боже, Гарри, скажи уже, черт побери, - подгоняет Найл. Он сидит на кухонной стойке и болтает ногами.  
  
\- Вы выгоняете меня из группы, да? – интересуется Луи, не поднимая взгляда от сооружаемого сэндвича. – Я знаю: это из-за того, что я пою слишком невпопад.  
  
\- Что?.. _Нет_! – моментально напрягается Гарри, чуть не наворачиваясь кувырком со своего места в попытках выразить всю искренность этого заявления. – _Конечно же_ , нет…  
  
\- Я шучу, Гарри. - Но теперь Луи уже немного встревожен. – Ладно, в чем дело? Это должно быть что-то серьезное, раз вы собрали тут целый семейный совет… и Гарри выглядит так, как будто вот-вот напрудит в штаны.  
  
\- Не правда, - с жаром возражает Гарри.  
  
\- Для справки: мне абсолютно все равно, - замечает Зейн из своего угла, не отрываясь от телефона.  
  
\- Я обидел кого-то из вас? – громко и с вызовом спрашивает Луи. – В последнее время я не говорил ничего неприемлемого про ваших мам… Я даже не озвучил последние четыре мысли про маму Гарри…  
  
Гарри награждает его шлепком, но это не всерьез.  
  
\- Сегодня утром я назвал Найла идиотом, девчонкой и онанистом. Но это же обычное дело, - продолжает перечислять Луи. – Или это из-за того, что я такой неряшливый? Но вы же с самого первого дня знали, что я не изменю свои привычки, особенно если…  
  
Гарри не может больше это выслушивать.  
  
\- Это из-за Фрэнки Кокозза.  
  
Луи замирает и прекращает загибать пальцы, подсчитывая свои гипотетические грехи.  
  
\- Что, прости?  
  
\- Фрэнки Кокозза и ты, - поясняет Гарри. – Это нужно прекратить.  
  
На щеках Луи выступает легкий румянец, но, скорее всего, Гарри единственный, кто это замечает.  
  
\- Глупость какая, прекратить… да я даже…  
  
\- Он, черт побери, настоящий придурок, – вставляет Найл. – Просто отвратительный засранец. Ты не можешь его поддерживать, Луи.  
  
\- _Путь истиной любви никогда не бывает гладким****_ , – закатывает глаза Луи, явно пытаясь вернуться к своему привычному задиристому и самодовольному поведению. – Нет, ты несешь какую-то чушь. Мы с ним даже не друзья. Я думаю, что он забавный, что в этом такого?  
  
\- Он же просто _дилетант-недоумок_ , - наконец подает голос Лиам. – Он… люди уже говорят ужасные вещи про X-Factor, Луи. Высокомерную фигню о том, что там нет настоящих музыкантов, и что это шоу разрушает всю индустрию. И поведение Фрэнки Кокозза доказывает, что это _правда_.  
  
\- У него нет голоса, нет харизмы, - подключается Найл с набитым мясом ртом. – Единственное, что у него есть – список имен своих пташек на заднице, и все.  
  
\- Завидуешь, да? – ехидничает Луи в сторону Найла, но Гарри чувствует, что это скорее рефлекторная колкость, а не намеренная. Луи смиряется с их условиями, вместо того, чтобы защищаться.  
  
Лиам с серьезным видом качает головой.  
  
\- Вот так выходя в твиттер и призывая наших фанатов голосовать за полного лузера… ты делаешь посмешище и из нас тоже. Ты создаешь ненужные ассоциации и доказываешь правоту тех, кто говорит, что мы стали популярными только благодаря внешности, а не таланту. Он не заслуживает твоей поддержки, Луи.  
  
\- Плюс, это несправедливо по отношению к другим конкурсантам, которые действительно умеют петь, - добавляет Зейн со своего места у окна.  
  
\- _Кто бы говорил_ о неприемлемых отношениях с конкурсантами X-Factor, - огрызается Луи сухо. И Зейн многозначительно наставляет на него палец.  
  
Лиам выглядит так, будто готов окончательно пасть духом, если этот спор продлится еще хотя бы минуту, и Гарри даже немного ему сочувствует. Он знает, что Лиам и Луи совсем недавно преодолели затянувшуюся между ними отстраненность. В последние несколько недель Лиам был счастливым и мечтательным, как это случалось раньше со всеми парнями, когда они обнаруживали, что Луи Томлинсон впустил их в круг своих друзей. Эта конфронтация им всем дается непросто, но Гарри может представить, насколько тяжелой она является для Лиама. Так что Гарри берет основной удар на себя.  
  
\- Слушай, Луи, ты прекрасно знаешь, что он долго не продержится, с твоей помощью или без нее. Так что просто брось эту затею, ладно? Он этого не стоит.  
  
Странная, почти неуловимая тень пробегает по лицу Луи, брови сходятся на переносице в хмурую линию. Он уставляется на свои руки.  
  
\- Ладно, как скажешь. Все кончено.  
  
Лиам издает искренний и громкий вздох невероятного облегчения, а Найл весело спрыгивает со стола и направляется к бездонному буфету, который является смыслом его жизни. Зейн так и не поднимает голову от телефона. Дебаты по поводу Фрэнки Кокозза на первый взгляд кажутся завершенными. Но Луи остается задумчивым и мрачным до конца дня, и Гарри догадывается, почему.  
  
Они не возвращаются к этой теме до тех пор, пока не оказываются только вдвоем на заднем сидении такси по пути домой.  
  
\- Это было излишне грубо, разве нет? – замечает Луи, пытаясь высотой тона придать фразе беззаботности, но голос его предает. – Знаешь, это же просто безобидная поддержка в твиттере. Люди голосовали и за Вагнера, верно?.. И я что-то не замечал, чтобы это привело к крушению музыкальной индустрии или выглядело как оскорбление в нашу сторону. Это же просто идиотская программа, кому какое дело.  
  
Гарри косится на него, но Луи упорно смотрит в сторону, видимо, поглощенный узором из капель дождя на окне автомобиля. Он рассеянно чертит по ним пальцем, но в бледном и мимолетном отблеске лунного света Гарри замечает, что у него напряжены шея и плечи.  
  
\- Ага, - с расчетливым спокойствием соглашается Гарри. – Кому какое дело?  
  
Это очень осторожный намек, но Луи все равно дергается.  
  
Должно быть, несколько часов спустя он все еще обдумывает случившееся, когда внезапно ставит на паузу их игру в FIFA и тяжело откидывается назад на подушки.  
  
\- Знаешь, я видел его в будущем, - тихо произносит Луи, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Гарри, как будто хочет, чтобы тот понял нечто важное. – Фрэнки… эм. Он в очень, очень глубокой заднице. Шатается по улицам, весь грязный. У него все руки в отметинах, и синяки на щеках. Я едва смог его узнать. Но он узнал меня. _Луи Томлинсон, с X-Fucked-er_. А потом он начал бормотать обо всех тех людях, которые ему должны, которые ему врали… не знаю. Но он так злился, Гарри. И был очень несчастным.  
  
Гарри внимательно вникает в полученную информацию и медленно кивает. Большинство людей из-за этого жеста порой считают его тупым, но Гарри знает: Луи понимает, что таким образом он хочет обдумать и прочувствовать ситуацию целиком.  
  
И его молчание дает Луи шанс продолжить:  
  
\- Наверное, я просто хотел ему помочь. Я думал, что, может быть… не знаю, может, я смогу изменить его судьбу? Я решил, что должен хотя бы _попытаться_.  
  
Выражение лица Луи – воплощение разрушенной надежды. Он словно щенок, которого пнули ни за что, или тарелка, которую швыряли и склеивали столько раз, что от нее совсем ничего не осталось. И Гарри в первый раз с полной и ошеломляющей ясностью ощущает, насколько они на самом деле беспомощны перед будущим и каким уязвимым перед временем чувствует себя Луи каждый день.  
  
« _Все происходит именно так, как должно произойти_ », - эти слова всегда приносили Гарри покой и уверенность, но теперь он понимает, насколько противоположное значение они имеют для Луи.  
  
Потому что Луи так отчаянно хочет изменить далеко не только несчастливое будущее Фрэнки Кокозза.  
  
Когда его лучший друг поднимает джойстик и размораживает застывшую на экране картинку, Гарри знает, что у них обоих перед глазами мелькают воспоминания о кухонном поле, окровавленном полотенце и последнем слабом вздохе.  
  
_Все происходит именно так, как должно произойти._  
  
Неделей позже в новостях объявляют, что Фрэнки Кокозза попросили покинуть X-Factor за «нарушение основных правил шоу».  
  
У Луи выпадает из рук кружка с чаем, которую он сжимал, и Гарри собирает осколки, не проронив ни единого слова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *‘World enough. And time.’ – строчка из стихотворения To His Coy Mistress (К стыдливой возлюбленной).  
> **Carpe diem – лови момент (с латыни).  
> ***Дословный перевод: слабая эрекция. Проще говоря, их обозвали группой импотентов.  
> ****Фраза из пьесы Шекспира «Сон в летнюю ночь».


	6. Глава 6

**Октябрь 2011**  
 _Гарри 17, Луи 19_  
  
Каким бы странным это ни казалось, бурно развивающаяся дружба с Ником Гримшоу оказывается одним из самых счастливых сюрпризов из всех, что Гарри получает от своего звездного статуса.  
  
Ник такой _забавный_ , невероятный и веселый; он обладает харизмой, просто-напросто куда более грандиозной, чем кто-либо другой из всех, кого знает Гарри. Он до краев наполнен короткими остроумными репликами и своевременными паузами, и у него, кажется, отлично развита наблюдательность в отношении всего, что его окружает.  
  
И, конечно, есть определенные выгоды в том, что Ник знает абсолютно всех. Супермоделей, актеров, поп-звезд, рок-звезд, агентов, менеджеров – они все его друзья, или друзья его друзей, или на крайний случай люди, за которыми он стоял в очереди в кафе «Costa». У Ника есть особые способы, чтобы обеспечить столик в любом ресторане, миновать длинную очередь в ночной клуб или попасть за кулисы любого концерта из очень широкого списка. Гарри вот уже год как стал одной пятой прогремевшей на всю страну группы и к настоящему моменту и сам обзавелся кое-какими связями, но Ник остается самым _известным_ человеком из всех, кого он знает.  
  
Конечно же, Ник настаивает, что это не так, утверждая, что у него просто такая работа, дающая возможность познакомиться со многими интересными людьми. Но Гарри лучше знает. И каждый раз, когда они проскальзывают на очередное офигенное открытие новой галереи или когда их проводят через секретный вход в шикарный закрытый клуб, он не может перестать улыбаться до ушей с идиотским выражением на лице и широко открытыми глазами. Это именно тот звездный стиль жизни, о котором Гарри мог только мечтать. И Ник просто _крут_.  
  
А еще Ник отлично отвлекает Гарри от другой части его бытия, которая не настолько радует.  
  
Например, от той части, в которой Луи встречается с девушкой.  
  
Еще одной. Новой. Элеанор как-то-там. У них было всего лишь несколько свиданий – по пальцам можно пересчитать, - и Луи клянется, что это не серьезно, но Гарри постоянно ненавидит всю сложившуюся ситуацию.  
  
« _Я же прямо у тебя под носом_ », - хочется закричать ему. – « _Ты говорил мне, что я – любовь твоей жизни, тогда почему мы все еще не вместе? Почему тебе нужно так много времени, чтобы осознать, что я – именно то, что тебе нужно?_ »  
  
Он больше не может… с Элеанор или без, ему становится все труднее находиться рядом с просто-другом-Луи. Гарри делается угрюмым, раздражительным и капризным, закатывает глаза и вздыхает, стоит только Луи сделать что-нибудь, над чем раньше они посмеялись бы вместе. Эти изменения остаются незамеченными для остальных парней, но Гарри чувствует любопытный взгляд Луи всякий раз, как отказывается от ночных вечеринок, очередного розыгрыша над Лиамом или даже обычного ужина в кафе. Он знает, что Луи тщательно запоминает все его оправдания, и Гарри ни за что не сможет выкрутиться, просто откладывая неизбежную конфронтацию. Луи не дурак, и даже эта его версия знает Гарри лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Ему только хочется, чтобы наблюдательность Луи распространилась и на некоторые другие детали – те самые кусочки головоломки, которые означают все.  
  
Однако пока Гарри просто нужно держаться от Луи подальше. Он хочет быть как можно дальше. И для этих целей ему превосходно подходит Ник.  
  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что это странно? – спрашивает его Ник, отодвигая блестящую чистотой тарелку, которую он разве что не вылизал.  
  
Сегодня у них на ужин тапас в одном из запредельно шикарных ресторанов в Мэйфере – месте, которое на памяти Гарри несколько раз всплывало в разговорах руководства Modest под заголовком: « _Рестораны, в которые чертовски сложно попасть_ ». Естественно, общие законы оказались не применимы к Нику и его друзьям, внушительная компания которых оккупировала для себя столик побольше в конце зала.  
  
Гарри довольно легко сошелся с друзьями Ника – подвиг, за который он часто втихую себя поздравляет. Эту публику непросто впечатлить, учитывая, что она сплошь и рядом состоит из наследников и отпрысков знаменитостей и телезвезд, но, кажется, они считают путь Гарри от безызвестности к относительной славе довольно любопытным, так что его впускают в круг избранных.  
  
И тем не менее Ник едва ли позволяет ему справляться с разного рода трудностями новой жизни один на один, все время находясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Чувствовать чью-то заботу и защиту довольно приятно. С Ником Гарри чувствует себя спокойно и комфортно, и это все, чего можно просить от нового друга.  
  
\- Думаю ли я, что это странно? – медленно переспрашивает Гарри, все еще пережевывая кусочек курицы.  
  
Ник махает рукой.  
  
\- Мы. Это. Наша дружба или что там у нас. Я слышал, что некоторые шутят, типа: «Ха-ха, Ник снова подрабатывает нянькой», но… _Ты_ не против? Ну, не думаешь, что это странно?  
  
Гарри чувствует, что его брови сходятся на переносице.  
  
\- Мне семнадцать. Едва ли я ношу школьную форму.  
  
\- Да, я знаю. – Ник все еще выжидательно его изучает.  
  
Гарри опускает взгляд. У него горят уши и неожиданно скручивает желудок: этот разговор слишком хорошо ему знаком, и это злит и бесит, и заставляет вспоминать о том, о чем он так хотел забыть на сегодня.  
  
\- Это не странно, - произносит он тихо и медленно, чтобы выразить свое отношение к вопросу и дать Нику понять, что никогда больше не стоит поднимать эту тему. – Годы это всего лишь числа. Они просто… мы на одном и том же этапе жизни, верно? У тебя уже есть карьера, и у меня тоже. Ни один из нас уже не живет с родителями. Я думаю, наша дружба абсолютно нормальная.  
  
Гарри поднимает вилку ко рту. Ник еще несколько мгновений продолжает задумчиво на него таращится, кажется, сообразив, что попал в больную точку, и гадая, почему Гарри так реагирует.  
  
\- Абсолютно приемлемая дружба, - наконец соглашается он, усмехаясь. – Сочетающаяся с нашей специфичной индустрией и окружением.  
  
\- О, смотрите, кто проглотил словарь.  
  
\- Это называется «образование», Гарри Стайлс. Такое случается, если не бросать среднюю школу ради раннего старта в музыке. Возможно, однажды, если ты доживешь до утонченного и очаровательного двадцатисемилетнего возраста…  
  
\- Что маловероятно, после всех этих тяжелых наркотиков, алкоголя и женщин.  
  
Улыбка Ника не что иное, как яркий солнечный лучик.  
  
\- Кое-кто не пропускает сплетни в таблоидах. Но, да, тебе стоит избегать подобных ловушек, и к тому моменту, когда ты достигнешь самой важной стадии в своей жизни, – где-то лет двадцать пять – ты сможешь тоже поднакопить достаточно внушительный словарный запас, чтобы производить впечатление на новых знакомых.  
  
Гарри протягивает к нему руки.  
  
\- Но до тех пор, думаю, у меня есть ты.  
  
\- Да, старый добрый Гримми, оберегающий поп-звезд от излишеств и направляющий их на путь истинный.  
  
\- Да я просто везунчик, - объявляет Гарри.  
  
Гримми задумчиво наклоняет голову на бок.  
  
\- Вообще-то, юный Гарольд, раз уж ты мудрее и старше своих сверстников в культурном плане, я должен честно признаться: я немного беспокоюсь за тебя.  
  
Гарри испуганно отшатывается.  
  
\- Беспокоишься за меня?  
  
Ник кивает.  
  
\- У меня такое ощущение… как бы так выразиться? Я не верю, что ты живешь полной жизнью.  
  
Ник внимательно за ним наблюдает, что, скорее всего, означает, что ему открывается превосходный вид на миндалины Гарри, потому что у того сначала широко открывается, а потом захлопывается рот.  
  
\- Я имею ввиду, ты же сейчас самый желанный парень в стране, но до сих пор… за все время, что я тебя знаю, ты не делал ни единого намека что заинтересован… хоть в _ком-нибудь_. И, знаешь ли, это немного озадачивает. Что ты прячешь под этими узкими джинсами, хм? Жабры?  
  
Гарри умудряется наскрести все высокомерие, на какое способен, – наполовину искреннее, а на другую половину притворное – ради пущего эффекта.  
  
\- Может быть, я просто парень с невероятно традиционными взглядами на жизнь.  
  
Гримми закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Может быть, но маловероятно. Скажи мне, Гарри Стайлс, в чем твой секрет? Чего ты ждешь?  
  
И лицо Гарри моментально становится грустным, а сердце рассыпается на осколки, потому что это его вечный вопрос, разве нет? Гарри потратил всю свою жизнь в ожидании Луи, и теперь они проводят вместе почти каждый час, но совсем не так, как хочется Гарри, и он по-прежнему ждет. И это все совершенно несправедливо и неправильно, и Гарри становится очень трудно найти этому оправдание хотя бы перед собой. Как же тогда он сумеет объяснить свою проблему Нику?  
  
Но Ник не собирается давить. Вместо этого он подливает Сангрию в стакан Гарри. Его взгляд мягкий и участливый.  
  
\- Кто-то разбил тебе сердце, поп-звезда, - произносит он. – Ничего, все будет нормально, все хорошо. Если меня чему-то и научила долгая двадцатисемилетняя жизнь, так это тому, что время залечивает все раны. А для всего остального есть вино.  
  
*  
  
За холодной одинокой ночью приходит холодное одинокое утро, и Гарри решает, что пора что-нибудь предпринять. Он чувствует, как зарождающаяся идея просачивается в него вместе с первым вдохновляющим лучиком солнца, пока он, несчастный и всеми покинутый, лежит под одеялом. И в то время, как план в его голове обрастает четкими гранями и углами, Гарри абсолютно уверен, что это будет верный поступок. От одной только перспективы предстоящего мероприятия тяжелая грусть, которая разрасталась внутри в последние месяцы, становится меньше и невесомее, и вместе с этим как будто бы становится легче дышать. Он слишком долго был пассажиром в своей собственной жизни; жертвой времени и обстоятельств, слишком охотно позволяющей событиям разворачиваться, как им будет угодно. Но сегодня это закончится.  
  
Гарри уже однажды поборол страх и неуверенность в погоне за своей судьбой, преследуя ее аж до самой сцены шоу, которое транслируется по национальному телевидению. И ради любви всей своей жизни он готов пройти через это снова.  
  
Он знает, что Луи планировал встретить Стэна, приезжающего на утренней электричке. Они нацелились провести день, гуляя по магазинам в Оксфорде, чтобы успеть сделать покупки в конце сезона распродаж. Таким образом квартира оказывается в полном распоряжении Гарри, и он проделывает все свои утренние дела со снисходительным вниманием к каждой мелочи. Он заваривает себе чайничек чаю, который можно считать идеальным даже по стандартам Луи, и наливает напиток в кружку, просматривая ленту в твиттере. Потом отвечает нескольким дюжинам фанатов, чего не делал уже давно – с тех самых ранних дней. Он просто чувствует въедающуюся в каждый дюйм каждой косточки необходимость сделать что-нибудь хорошее для других. Потому что сегодня его жизнь обретет новые краски, и Гарри кажется справедливым, что остальные тоже должны испытать это чувство беспредельной радости.  
  
А потом он звонит работающей у них уборщице – упрямой эмигрантке-француженке средних лет, которая испытывает слабость к чрезмерному использованию лака для волос и шокирующе-красной помаде.  
  
\- Марчин, это Гарри Стайлс, - произносит он в трубку, собирая все свое обаяние. – Я знаю, что сегодня не наш день, но мне очень нужно, очень-очень нужно, чтобы ты навела в квартире порядок… В пентхаусе в комплексе Princess Park. Эм…  
  
\- Нет, нет, - отвечает она, и хоть Гарри и не может ее увидеть, он бы поставил деньги на то, что сейчас она твердо качает головой. – Сегодня не ваш день, месье. По средам c'est ta journée*. Я приду в среду.  
  
\- Да, но я не могу дожидаться среды, чтобы увидеть твое прекрасное лицо, Марчин. Ты нужна мне сегодня.  
  
Из трубки доносится хмыканье абсолютно не впечатленной комплиментом женщины.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - умоляет Гарри. – Тут даже не надо сильно прибираться. Просто пыль протереть, вообще-то. Сделать так, чтобы квартира засверкала.  
  
\- У меня есть расписание.  
  
\- Ты можешь отдохнуть до конца месяца, - с отчаянием в голосе предлагает он. – Только приди сегодня, и потом бери отпуск на четыре недели. Оплачиваемый, разумеется.  
  
В наступившей тишине Гарри точно знает, что она взвешивает варианты.  
  
\- Восемь недель, - наконец отвечает она. – Я приду сегодня на час. А потом мы встретимся только в новом году.  
  
\- Хорошо… нет, погоди, мы устраиваем вечеринку в Новогоднюю Ночь. Нам нужно будет, чтобы ты…  
  
\- Восемь недель, месье, или увидимся в среду. Вот мои условия.  
  
\- Ладно, - соглашается он, немного обиженно растягивая слова. – Ты женщина с железной волей, Марчин.  
  
\- А вы – испорченный ребенок, месье Стайлс. Я приеду в вашу квартиру сегодня днем. Au revoir**.  
  
\- Au revoir, - отвечает Гарри коротким гудкам в трубке. У него остается легкое чувство, что его обвели вокруг пальца, но все же он получил, что хотел. Полы будут натерты, простыни отглажены и все будет идеально. Или почти все. Остальное – забота Гарри.

 

*

 

Поездку в «Асаду»*** можно считать успешной. Гарри надевает свои любимые джинсы и самый мягкий джемпер, и в комплекте с верхней одеждой это делает его практически неузнаваемым, давая возможность спокойно прогуливаться между полками, скидывая в корзину все, что ему понадобится.  
  
Позже пакеты с приобретенными продуктами оказываются на огромном обеденном столе в их квартире, пока Гарри достает кастрюли и сковородки. Марчин уже заходила и ушла, и Гарри ощущает легкий дискомфорт от того, что наводит кавардак в первозданном порядке кухни, ну да ладно. Это же вторая часть его плана и все такое.  
  
Он бросает взгляд на часы. Само по себе фахитос не занимает много времени, но подготовка ингредиентов бывает довольно нудным занятием. Гарри рассматривал и более изысканные и впечатляющие блюда: паста primavera, стейки и даже жаркое. Но потом решил, что фахитос будет удобнее. Сам Гарри готовит его _хорошо_ , и Луи обожает фахитос в его исполнении. Ведь именно в этом цель сегодняшнего ужина. Кроме того, позже Гарри собирается испечь кексы с арахисовым маслом и сахарной глазурью – это уж точно должно оставить неизгладимое впечатление.  
  
Почистив и нарезав все необходимые овощи и поставив курицу на медленный огонь, Гарри переключает внимание на создание вечернего плейлиста. Он не ожидает, что с этим могут возникнуть проблемы, но по истечении получаса только одиннадцать песен удостаиваются его выбора, и Гарри чувствует, что начинает нервничать. Ему просто нужно, чтобы все было _идеально_ , чтобы получилось _правильно_. Всего каких-то девяносто минут не быстрой, но и не медленной музыки, не настолько странной, чтобы Луи закатывал глаза, но и не слишком известной, чтобы это не отвлекало. И Гарри хочет, чтобы слова песен задавали определенный тон, были немного мягкими, но с намеком на романтичность, и чтобы пробуждали страсть, грамотно подводя слушателя к последнему часу плейлиста, для которого Гарри нужны более медленные подборки со знойными мотивами и бархатными голосами. Туда войдут песни, которые, как он надеется, поспособствуют тому, чтобы Луи снял одежду и втрахал Гарри в диван.  
  
Гарри нервно закусывает губу и прикрывает глаза. Это просто нелепо. Это же _Луи_ – человек, которого он знал и любил практически с того самого момента, как понял, как это такое: знать и любить. Даже если с Луи из этого времени он знаком несколько хуже. Это все равно, что слушать демо-версию одной из довольно давно записанных песен: точно знаешь каждое слово и ожидаешь каждую перемену в звучании, хотя сами голоса уже кажутся чужими. Девятнадцатилетний Луи, может быть, не выглядит и не ведет себя, как его более взрослый вариант, который Гарри так хорошо знает, но это не важно. Это будет не типичное первое свидание. На самом деле, это вообще не первое свидание, так что Гарри напоминает себе, что нечего так волноваться. Не стоит терзаться, пытаясь найти самый лучший способ, чтобы соблазнить Луи Томлинсона, потому что где-то там есть версия Гарри Стайлса, которой это уже удалось. Луи принадлежит ему, и у них впереди целая жизнь, а сегодняшний вечер – всего лишь необходимый первый шаг. Такая вариация раздражающего вступления.  
  
Но это все не значит, что Гарри не хочет, чтобы все прошло гладко.  
  
В результате он берет песни из другого плейлиста, который он начал составлять, еще когда ему было четырнадцать, и который неуклонно пополняется и по сей день. Этот плейлист называется просто: _Луи_. Там очень много трогательной тоски и мягких акустических композиций, которые сам Луи, скорее всего, забраковал бы, окрестив «сопливой эмо-фигней», но… что ж, ладно. Эти треки несут в себе сентиментальную ценность. Они сыграли большую роль, помогая Гарри пройти через все эти одинокие и болезненные недели и месяцы, пока он ждал свои пять минут с Луи, с любым Луи. После сегодняшнего вечера, как надеется Гарри, они ему больше не пригодятся.  
  
Закончив с сортировкой музыки, Гарри проверяет курицу и обнаруживает, что она отлично прожарилась. Он перемешивает овощи, добавляет немного оливкового масла и мысленно перечисляет, что еще нужно сделать. Гуакамоле, нарезать салат и приготовить заправку из лука. Он полагает, что Луи не появится в ближайшие сорок минут, как минимум. Так что у него предостаточно времени.  
  
Он всегда был из тех людей, кто четко расставляет приоритеты, поэтому Гарри обеспечивает наличие презервативов и смазки и в карманах, и на столике в гостиной. А на случай, если они поднимутся наверх, спальня Гарри тоже хорошо укомплектована. Укладывая коробочку Durex рядом с пультом, Гарри чувствует, как его сердцебиение ускоряется, а по телу пробегает дрожь нетерпения. Он чертовски возбужден. Был возбужден все это время с тех пор, как тридцатишестилетний Луи удивил его, появившись в душевой две недели назад и исчезнув до того, как успел довести минет до конца. Естественно, собственная рука едва ли могла заменить влажный, горячий, идеальный и талантливый рот Луи. Гарри семнадцать, и мастурбация сама по себе уже становится для него устаревшим методом, особенно когда губы, пальцы и член, которые он хочет больше всего, в буквальном смысле слова находятся чуть дальше по коридору. Это еще одна причина, по которой сегодняшнее событие имеет колоссальное значение. Гарри берет все в свои руки, чтобы ему больше не приходилось обходиться только своими руками. Так сказать.  
  
Сервировка стола и обустройство комнаты оказывается довольно веселым занятием. У Гарри есть свечи разных форм и размеров и великолепный букет, который он, повинуясь капризу, купил у флориста за углом. Он вытаскивает их лучшие блюда и тарелки, которые, правда, ничем не выделяются, потому что до сегодняшнего дня ни одного из них не волновали такие глупости, как домашняя утварь. Зато теперь Гарри это волнует, _боже_ , его это _очень_ волнует. Он хочет, чтобы сегодня вечером все было просто очаровательно. Это его первая возможность создать романтический момент, который ему всегда хотелось разделить с Луи. Это первый раз, когда он может сделать нечто подобное, не опасаясь, что Луи растворится в воздухе до того, как начнется все самое интересное. Накрытый стол – это твердое, осязаемое доказательство реальности их отношений. Вот-вот произойдет кое-что удивительное, и Гарри почти светится.  
  
Он добавляет последние щепотки соли и перца в соте, когда слышит покашливание позади.  
  
\- Что ж, сегодня у нас просто идеальная домашняя атмосфера.  
  
Гарри не может удержаться, и его лицо расплывается в широченной улыбке, которую он даже не пытается спрятать, как и открытое обожание.  
  
Вот оно. Сейчас случится _все_.  
  
Гарри разворачивается и, пожалуй, впервые в жизни на его лице появляется разочарование при виде Луи.  
  
Потому что этот Луи придерживает афганское одеяло, обернутое вокруг бедер, уголки его глаз украшают смешливые морщинки, а большая часть правой руки покрыта знакомыми татуировками. Это не тот Луи, которого Гарри с нетерпением ждал весь день, не тот, для которого все это приготовлено.  
  
Гарри вздыхает и вытягивает из заднего кармана свернутый Список, который всегда носит с собой.  
  
\- Ладно, из какого ты времени?  
  
Ему не удается скрыть прохладу в голосе.  
  
Луи приподнимает одну бровь – умение, которому Гарри всегда завидовал, - что очень эффективно выражает всю степень изумления мужчины.  
  
\- Прости, неудачное _время_? – с насмешкой интересуется он, прежде чем оглядеться по сторонам, изучая интерьер. – Ааа, наша любимая старая квартира. Очаровательная, хотя здесь никогда не работало отопление. И все же, не думаю, что это объясняет _холодность_. – Он устремляет острый взгляд обратно на Гарри.  
  
\- Прости, прости, - смущенно бормочет тот, перемешивая курицу лопаточкой, чтобы удостовериться, что каждый кусочек покрыт соусом. – Просто… это же будет короткий визит, да? То есть, я рад тебя видеть и все такое. Но, понимаешь, я вроде как…  
  
\- Кого-то ждешь?  
  
Гарри внезапно чувствует резкий приступ подозрительности.  
  
\- Сколько тебе лет?  
  
Голос Луи отражает точно такую же степень недоверия:  
  
\- А сколько лет _тебе_? – Он сужает глаза и принимается рассуждать вслух: - Princess Park, это значит, что тебе семнадцать или восемнад… Свечи на столе, нежная музыка… стандартный набор для романтического вечера. Но ты же не… ну, не… Ох, _черт_ , это две тысячи двенадцатый, да?  
  
Более чем слегка захваченный врасплох, Гарри каким-то чудом поправляет:  
  
\- Ноябрь две тысячи одиннадцатого, вообще-то. Эм…  
  
Луи, кажется, быстро что-то просчитывает в уме, но к какому бы выводу он не пришел, результат приводит его в еще большее замешательство.  
  
\- Тогда это, - он обводит рукой комнату, - что… для кого это все?  
  
Гарри уставляется на свои ноги, до странности смутившись.  
  
\- Ох, хм. Ну… это для тебя. В основном.  
  
Луи наклоняет голову на бок, в его глазах нежность и грусть, и еще какое-то нечитаемое выражение спрятано под ними.  
  
\- Семейный ужин? – спрашивает он, дернув уголком губ.  
  
\- Нет, - отвечает Гарри твердо. Он сжимает кулаки, но оставляет руки висеть вдоль тела, словно якоря, удерживающие его в этом моменте и дающие шанс облечь свое решение в слова. А потом он приподнимает подбородок и встречает взгляд Луи. – Я собираюсь все рассказать тебе сегодня. _Моему_ тебе, моему… я собираюсь рассказать тебе о нас. Я жду уже больше года, пора. Ты уже должен понять, ты должен…  
  
\- Гарри, - начинает Луи, и в его голосе есть нотка чего-то, что Гарри очень не нравится. Чего-то, что очень похоже на жалость. – Гарри, ты же знаешь, что это не так… Все происходит…  
  
\- Ты сказал, что у меня есть выбор, - заявляет Гарри громко, обрывая заезженную фразу Луи, которую он слышал тысячу раз. – _Все происходит именно так, как должно произойти_ , но я имею право сам совершать поступки. Я устал от… я устал быть просто наблюдателем в своей собственной жизни. Меня тошнит от _ожидания_. Так что я собираюсь сказать ему… сказать тебе, неважно. Что мы вместе, что мы любим друг друга, что однажды мы поженимся и будем вместе навсегда.  
  
Луи зажмуривается, как будто этот разговор слишком невыносим для него. Потом открывает глаза, подходит к барному стулу и усаживается на него, поправляя свое одеяло.  
  
\- Что если я скажу тебе, что мы переедем в Лос-Анджелес?  
  
Гарри пытается отвлечь себя перемешиванием еды в тарелках, чтобы не сорваться, как какой-нибудь идиот, но после этой фразы поднимает голову, озадаченный.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Что если я скажу тебе, что следующим летом мы с тобой упакуем чемоданы и переедем в ЛА? Мы купим красивый дом у шоссе Малхолланд и будем жить там на постоянной основе.  
  
Гарри пережевывает кусочек курицы, проверяя блюдо на вкус.  
  
\- Ну, ладно, наверное. – Он тянется к стакану с водой. – Или… я не знаю. Я никогда об этом не думал. Почему ты меня об этом спрашиваешь?  
  
\- Но тебе же нравится ЛА, - с нажимом продолжает Луи. – Ты не против идеи жить там. А теперь, когда я сказал тебе, что так и случится, может быть, ты начнешь рассматривать реальные предложения о покупке недвижимости, начнешь запасаться солнцезащитными кремами, потому что твоя кожа создана для облачного и дождливого климата… но все это время разве тебя не будет мучать вопрос: ты переехал в ЛА, потому что действительно этого хотел, или потому что я сказал тебе, что это случится?  
  
Гарри ставит тарелки, которые он уже собирался нести в гостиную, ощущая ужасное покалывание в глазах. Он яростно вытирает их, но это бесполезно. Он всегда был плаксой, и сегодняшний день – не исключение.  
  
\- Гарри, - начинает Луи невероятно печальным голосом. – Ты знаешь, где я сейчас нахожусь? Тот я, который не с тобой?  
  
Гарри становится очень трудно встретиться с Луи взглядом, но ему это все же удается.  
  
\- Ты со Стэном, - медленно отвечает он. – Вы ходите по магазинам.  
  
Луи качает головой, мягко и почти незаметно, но это все равно разбивает сердце Гарри на осколки.  
  
\- Ты с _ней_.  
  
Сочувствие в глазах Луи – единственное подтверждение, которое ему требуется.  
  
Гарри резко подхватывает тарелки и вываливает их содержимое в мусорное ведро. Хватает все эти кастрюли и сковородки, все жалкие, идиотские кухонные приспособления и бросает их в раковину, создавая оглушительный грохот. Задувает каждую свечку и захлопывает крышку ноутбука, обрывая Криса Мартина прямо посредине его песни про искры. Тупой придурок.  
  
Он в ярости бросается к выходу из комнаты, когда Луи ловит его за локоть.  
  
\- Хазза…  
  
\- Нет. Ты _врал_ мне, - орет Гарри. Он никогда раньше не кричал на Луи.  
  
Он проносится по ступенькам и влетает в комнату Луи. И сам не знает, почему. Он просто… Сейчас ему нужно выплеснуть злость, и это место кажется самым подходящим.  
  
Обычно Гарри не проводит здесь много времени. Когда они въехали, Луи упорно настаивал, что хочет спальню на чердаке, и Гарри с огромным удовольствием уступил его желанию. Эта комната имеет странную круглую форму, и в ней не так много места для мебели, а для того, чтобы что-то сюда впихнуть, Луи пришлось задействовать немало креативности. Здесь нет места для других людей. Кроме того, комната Луи изолирована от остального дома, и намного удобнее проводить время вдвоем в комнате Гарри или внизу в гостиной.  
  
С первого взгляда становится абсолютно понятно: это место – настоящая катастрофа. Смятая одежда валяется на полу – некоторые из этих предметов гардероба, Гарри уверен, Луи носил _недели_ назад – и под ней практически не видно ковра. Контейнеры из-под еды на вынос красуются на книжной полке и прикроватном столике, и судя по запаху, усиливающемуся при приближении к ним, Гарри склонен предполагать, что они не пустые. Постеры и картины свалены кучей в углу, вместо того, чтобы демонстрировать всем свою красоту: видимо, Луи пока не нашел мотивацию, способную заставить его развесить их. И чрезвычайно вероятно, что мусорную корзину, что стоит под столом, не опустошали ни разу с того момента, как ребята поселились в этой квартире. Эта комната… откровенно говоря, просто отвратительна. Не удивительно, что Марчин объявила бойкот, отказываясь прибирать верхний этаж, еще в сентябре. Потребовалась бы целая команда, чтобы сделать это место хотя бы относительно гостеприимным.  
  
\- О, вау, - раздается голос взрослого Луи с верхней ступеньки лестницы, на которую он приземляется. – Я думал, что преувеличивал захламленность этого места в своих представлениях. Но на самом деле тут даже хуже, чем я помню.  
  
\- Ну, да, я бы вообще не доверял твоей памяти, - горько замечает Гарри. – Кажется, ты думал, что мы, как бы, вместе и любим друг друга или какая-то там еще фигня в том же духе. Тогда как совершенно ясно, что… - он не заканчивает предложение, позволяя повиснуть тяжелой тишине. Он не может этого произнести, не может облечь свои страдания в звуки.  
  
Взрослый Луи подходит ближе, теперь одеяло свисает с его плеч, как плащ. Он вторгается в пространство Гарри, обхватывает его за плечи обеими руками и притягивается в долгие, крепкие объятия.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он глухо в кожу на шее Гарри. – Так чертовски сильно. Все и каждая версия меня. Господи, ты невероятно важен для меня-подростка. Он доверяет тебе больше всех в этом мире, он беспокоится за тебя, больше…  
  
Гарри смаргивает слезы, и они капают Луи на макушку, а взрослый мужчина делает медленный и дрожащий вдох и заканчивает:  
  
\- Но он еще не влюблен в тебя.  
  
Гарри валится, как будто абсолютное чувство потери ударяет его так сильно, что сбивает с ног. Луи быстро ловит его и направляет в сторону кровати. Сам усаживается на край и устраивает Гарри на своих коленях. Коленки Гарри упираются в бедра Луи, лицо спрятано у Луи на плече – сейчас он напоминает огромного ребенка.  
  
Луи ласково гладит спину Гарри успокаивающими кругами.  
  
\- Шшш, тише, милый мой, малыш Хазза. Все хорошо.  
  
И часть Гарри хочет встать, оттолкнуть Луи и выйти из комнаты, подальше от этого человека, который только и делает, что разбивает ему сердце, снова и снова. Он помнит, что, как предполагается, у него всегда есть выбор. Может быть, сейчас как раз самое время его сделать. Может быть, будет лучше попрощаться с Луи в эту самую минуту, превратить все эти истории про свадьбы, свидания и каникулы во Франции в… всего лишь в истории. В сказочные хэппиэнды, которые удалось пережить более удачливым версиям Гарри и Луи. Возможно, тогда Луи из настоящего никогда не влюбится в Гарри, его не будет раз за разом притягивать в прошлое к маленькому Гарри, и те, другие Гарри не попадут в бесконечный круговорот ожидания и разочарования. Он мог бы стереть все эти непрекращающиеся страдания прямо сейчас. И может быть, это спасло бы его искалеченное и растоптанное сердце от дальнейших повреждений, и, конечно, спасло бы сердца прошлого и будущего Гарри. Он может все это закончить.  
  
Но куда большая его часть знает, что он этого не сделает, никогда не сможет. Вдыхая тепло и запах кожи Луи, Гарри вспоминает солнечные лучи и хрустящие в лесу листья, футбольные тренировки, на которых Луи всегда позволял ему выиграть, и неаккуратные сэндвичи с нутеллой, которые он с усердием и сосредоточенностью складывал в шесть лет. Он думает о поцелуях под старым дубом и о тех случаях, когда Гарри притворялся, что забыл захватить комплект одежды, лишь бы только оставить Луи обнаженным. Он размышляет о том, как менялись черты лица Луи, но взгляд оставался все тем же.  
  
Возможно, у Гарри действительно есть выбор. Но на самом деле это не имеет значения, потому Гарри этого не чувствует. Любовь к Луи – часть его, и он не верит, что может быть как-то по-другому.  
  
Так что он остается, сворачиваясь в комочек у Луи на груди и балансируя на его коленях. Здесь он чувствует себя в безопасности, ощущает поддержку, но все равно не может отогнать мысль, насколько несправедливым является тот факт, что ему не дано испытывать этот покой постоянно.  
  
Луи отклоняется назад, опираясь на локти, и опускает взгляд. Его ресницы ложатся на скулы, и у Гарри перехватывает дыхание. Он такой невероятно красивый.  
  
\- Слушай, Гарри, я знаю, что ты думаешь, будто это все несправедливо по отношению к тебе… и ты прав, боже, я так ненавижу себя за то, что настолько усложнил тебе жизнь… но я хочу, чтобы ты поразмыслил кое о чем. Ты ведь тоже еще не влюблен в него.  
  
Гарри ощущает, как обида вспыхивает в нем, точно искры.  
  
\- Какого черта? – вырывается у него.   
  
Потому что, серьезно, какого черта? Гарри был влюблен в Луи еще до того, как узнал название этого чувства. Он ждал и наблюдал за Луи _годами_ , вот насколько сильно он влюблен, черт побери. И он все еще ждет, все еще отчаянно жаждет, хотя очевидно, что конца этой пытке не предвидится. Гарри влюблен в Луи, и он даже не может найти выход из этого лабиринта.  
  
Луи дарит ему добрую полуулыбку.  
  
\- Нет, Хазза, ты не влюблен в него. Ты влюблен _в меня_.  
  
Это заставляет Гарри замереть.  
  
Луи подталкивает Гарри ногой, привлекая его внимание.  
  
\- Оглянись вокруг, малыш. Посмотри на это место. Это… Эта комната принадлежит подростку, неряхе, мальчику, который не может позаботиться даже о себе, не говоря уже о ком-то другом. Это… дом ребенка, которому еще взрослеть и взрослеть. И которому предстоит много в чем разобраться. И с твоей стороны не честно говорить ему, что ты его любишь, когда на самом деле это не так. Ты любишь мужчину, которым он станет. Он еще не готов им быть.  
  
Гарри честно обдумывает услышанное. Он размышляет о том, как быстро его Луи начинает защищаться, когда ему кажется, что им пренебрегают. О том, как он перекрикивает всех, чье мнение хоть немного отличается от его собственного, когда речь заходит о футболе. О том, каким придурком он бывает по отношению к Найлу. Гарри думает о том, каким ранимым бывает этот Луи, о тех моментах, когда он возвращается из своих Путешествий с потерянным, отстраненным взглядом, но никогда не говорит ни слова. О том, какой ужасный советчик этот Луи, как редко он сам спрашивает мнение окружающих, и как он никогда не желает обсуждать серьезные проблемы, ни за что.  
  
Луи, с которым он живет, не тот Луи, которого он знает, Гарри давно уже это понял. Но, наверное, впервые в жизни он так глубоко чувствует разницу.  
  
Он любит Луи из настоящего. Скорее всего, Гарри заслонил бы его от пули. Этот Луи – его лучший друг, человек, с которым Гарри смеется так, как ни с кем другим. И он иногда видит в этом подростке следы другого Луи, мимолетные тени мужчины, которым он станет. Но это все. Всего лишь тени.  
  
В конце концов фанаты тоже не покупают демо-версии их песен.  
  
И все же.  
  
\- Я люблю все версии тебя, - упрямо настаивает Гарри. – Даже если некоторые из них больше похожи на недописанные картины.  
  
Луи отвечает ему невероятно нежным взглядом.  
  
\- Да, конечно. Я знаю, что ты любишь, Хазза.  
  
Гарри опускает голову, и… Ладно, не то, чтобы он не знал, что он как бы сидит на абсолютно голом Луи, но просто эмоциональные страдания оказались в приоритете. Однако, теперь он вполне способен задвинуть унылую тоску подальше в темные уголки сознания и в полной мере оценить теплые и сильные бедра Луи под собой. И то, как едва заметно напрягаются мышцы нижнего пресса там, куда Гарри соблаговолил положить пальцы.  
  
В порыве чего-то, похожего на дерзость, Гарри прижимает ладони к животу Луи и проводит вверх, желая почувствовать столько сантиметров теплой кожи, сколько сможет.   
  
Луи издает низкий нетерпеливый звук и подается вперед, прижимаясь губами к губам Гарри. Довольно долгое время ни один из них не жаждет отстраняться. Это не совсем поцелуй, а скорее просто движения сухих губ, запинающийся жест приободрения. Потом губы Гарри смещаются на колючий подбородок Луи и дальше, к его горлу, а пальцы Луи тем временем возятся с пуговками на джинсах Гарри.  
  
Голос Луи звучит мягким урчанием:  
  
\- Хочешь трахнуть меня?  
  
Гарри теряет заданный ритм и отстраняется.  
  
\- Чт… Что?  
  
Луи оставляет на щеке Гарри ласковый поцелуй.  
  
\- Иногда тебе это помогает. Когда ты чувствуешь себя грустным или подавленным. Знаешь, ты не торопишься, готовишь меня, заставляешь меня хотеть этого так сильно, что я начинаю дрожать, даже кричать. А потом, черт, малыш, ты доставляешь мне такое удовольствие, лучше, чем я мог себе представить…  
  
Гарри затыкает его поцелуем, вылизывая его рот, потому что Луи не может просто так _говорить_ такие вещи, _господи боже_. Эта идея изредка посещала его голову только в быстрых, мимолетных мыслях. Гарри любит, когда его трахают. Любит это горячее чувство наполненности, это восхитительное переплетение уступчивой боли и нарастающего удовольствия. Он любит полностью терять контроль, доверять себя Луи и знать, что Луи позаботится о том, чтобы Гарри было хорошо. Но он определенно задавался вопросом: каково это - оказаться в другой роли, входить в Луи, быть к нему ближе, чем кто-либо когда-либо был?  
  
\- Ты единственный, кто когда-либо меня трахал, - произносит Луи в уже покрытый потом висок Гарри, как будто точно знает, о чем тот думает. – Единственный, кого я когда-либо хотел.  
  
У Гарри жжет глаза, когда он понимает скрытое значение этих слов. Он вспоминает об Элеонор, Ханне, и девушках, которых Луи скорее всего трахал прошлым летом в Лондоне, в ЛА и в Испании. Но эта часть Луи принадлежит только Гарри. Осознание этого порождает одновременно и чувство эмоциональной переполненности, и опустошение.  
  
Все его первые разы были с Луи. И вторые тоже, и третьи, и так далее. За исключением нескольких встреч с разными девушками, – события, которые Гарри рассматривал больше как отвлекающий маневр, – весь опыт Гарри ограничивается Луи. Всеми взрослыми, очаровательными, уверенными в себе версиями Луи, которые были прекрасно осведомлены обо всех интимных особенностях тела Гарри. Луи обнимал его, прижимая спиной к своей груди и обхватив ногами лодыжки Гарри, пока того трясло после первой настоящей ласки руками. Луи с ухмылкой и подмигиванием облизывал член пятнадцатилетнего Гарри, а потом долго шептал успокаивающие глупости, потому что Гарри не смог продержаться даже минуты. А уж когда Луи лишил Гарри девственности, _господи_ …  
  
Гарри прикрывает глаза от этого воспоминания, уже порядком разгоряченный.  
  
Имеет смысл разделить и этот первый раз именно со взрослым Луи. Позволить ему подсказывать, как нужно действовать, в этой особенной манере легкой шутливости, которая всегда расслабляет Гарри. Этот Луи точно будет знать, когда он готов и в каком темпе лучше двигаться… он и будущий Гарри, видимо, проделывают такое довольно часто. Этот первый раз станет таким же, как остальные: переполненным любовью, безопасным и с человеком, которому он доверяет больше всех в этом мире.  
  
И все же, это не то, чего хочет Гарри.  
  
Он возвращает все внимание настоящему моменту, в котором Луи зубами и языком оставляет отметины на его плече.  
  
\- Я хочу тебя трахнуть, клянусь, я правда хочу, _черт_.   
  
У него вырывается стон, когда Луи закусывает кожу слишком сильно, однако возбуждение перевешивает боль. Гарри скатывается с Луи, чтобы лечь рядом и стащить с себя джинсы, а потом снова забирается к мужчине на колени. Он ничего не может с собой поделать и начинает совершать круговые движения бедрами, создавая легкое трение между их членами.  
  
Луи облизывает губы и скользит руками сверху-вниз по животу Гарри, после перемещая ладони на его задницу. Обхватывает, сжимает и со стоном интересуется:  
  
\- Да?  
  
У Гарри закрываются глаза, потому что он любит, когда Луи ласкает его ягодицы, обожает то, как сильно это заводит Луи, хотя там не особенно есть за что подержаться.  
  
\- Да, – хнычет Гарри. – Но, знаешь, я бы хотел подождать.  
  
Он открывает глаза и встречается с любопытным взглядом Луи.  
  
\- Почему? Чего?  
  
Гарри уверенно расправляет плечи.  
  
\- Тебя. Его. Когда ты наконец… Я хочу разделить этот первый раз с ним.  
  
Луи переворачивает их так, что теперь он нависает над Гарри, а их ноги свешиваются с кровати. Он смотрит на Гарри сверху-вниз мягко, но испытующе, а потом наклоняется и оставляет легкие поцелуи на щеках Гарри.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, – говорит он. – И ты должен знать, мы разделим множество первых разов. Но ты прав, этот – важный. Я бы не хотел, чтобы моя младшая версия лишилась этого.  
  
Гарри начинает гадать, что он имел ввиду, но быстро отвлекается, когда Луи опускает руку вниз и несколько раз медленно и целенаправленно проводит по члену Гарри.  
  
\- Ну, ладно, тогда, – продолжает Луи энергично. – Вынужден признать, что уже приготовился к хорошему траху, и мой мозг застрял перед выбором из нескольких фантазий о твоих пальцах. Теперь ты должен сделать что-нибудь особенное, чтобы возместить мне это разочарование.  
  
\- Ты не можешь быть настолько разочарован, – фыркает Гарри. – Ты же все равно меня трахнешь.  
  
\- Не смей недооценивать привлекательность своего члена, милый. – Луи убирает слишком длинную вьющуюся прядь со лба Гарри. – И я надеялся, что мне для разнообразия не придется делать всю тяжелую работу.  
  
Он наклоняется и прихватывает зубами сосок Гарри.  
  
Гарри шумно всхлипывает от того, насколько ему это нравится.  
  
Луи наощупь находит руку Гарри и притягивает ее в пространство между их телами. Этот жест, кажется, является намеком на что-то. Луи медленно проводит языком дорожку по костяшкам Гарри и оставляет невесомые крохотные поцелуи на подушечке каждого пальца, а потом с озорным прищуром смотрит Гарри в глаза.  
  
\- Думаю, тебе придется устроить для меня небольшое шоу.  
  
Гарри понимает, что от него требуется, и у него внутри начинает трепетать сладкое предвкушение.  
  
\- Идет, – соглашается он. Делает глубокий вздох, чтобы немного прийти в себя, и переворачивает их обратно в изначальное положение: Гарри сидит на коленях у Луи, вытянув ноги. – Но я хочу так.  
  
Комната Луи, конечно же, единственная, которую Гарри не потрудился укомплектовать, но это не имеет значения. Он дотягивается до джинсов и выуживает из кармана упаковку смазки, открывая ее и покрывая ею пальцы, и все это время не отводит взгляд от Луи. Он опускает руку между ног и прижимает подушечку пальца к сфинктеру, медленно преодолевая сопротивление мышц и ожидая, когда они станут более податливыми. Естественно, это приятно. Это всегда приятно, но он открывает рот чуть шире, преувеличивая свое удовольствие, и издает чуть более громкие стоны, чем того требуют ощущения. В конце концов, это же шоу.  
  
В любом случае, его старания приносят плоды. Глаза Луи становятся такими черными, что Гарри едва может различить синеву, а его руки стискивают бедра Гарри с лестной настойчивостью. Луи приподнимает одно колено, и Гарри угадывает намек, раздвигая ноги шире, чтобы обеспечить лучший угол обзора.  
  
Гарри опускает вниз вторую руку, чтобы немного поласкать яички, также, как он делает, когда мастурбирует в одиночестве. Он сгибает пальцы, чтобы найти простату, и в вырывающемся у него вскрике нет совершенно ничего преувеличенного. Он откидывает голову назад, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям, но Луи не заглатывает приманку: он не прижимается губами к белой коже на шее Гарри, как это обычно бывает. Глаза Луи прикованы к пальцам Гарри, исчезающим и снова появляющимся из узкой дырочки.  
  
Все чувства Гарри усилены, каждый толчок, приближающий к оргазму, кажется острее и ярче. Он, черт побери, обожает, когда на него смотрят, когда внимание Луи безраздельно принадлежит ему одному. От этого Гарри ощущает себя желанным, особенным. Ведь лучше всего ему удаются именно выступления, и сейчас это все равно, что быть на сцене, но только лучше и больше. Руки Луи на его теле, тяжелое дыхание и стоны Луи, твердый член Луи, трущийся о внутреннюю часть бедра Гарри – эти комплименты куда лучше, чем миллион орущих фанаток.  
  
Вскоре он чувствует, как давление вокруг пальцев ослабевает, и наклоняется, чтобы прикусить кожу на подтянутой груди Луи, сообщая ему, что готов. Но, видимо, это все равно недостаточно скоро, потому что Луи рычит и ловит губы Гарри в беспорядочном и отчаянном поцелуе. Гарри находит наощупь упаковку и быстро раскатывает по члену Луи презерватив.  
  
\- Черт, наконец-то.  
  
Луи подхватывает Гарри за бедра и смещает вверх и вперед на нужную позицию.  
  
Гарри опускается вниз медленно и осторожно, и… ему никогда не надоест это чувство: Луи внутри него, наполняет его, - самое реальное ощущение в мире. Это самая великая неотвратимость в жизни Гарри: они всегда должны оказываться рядом, вместе во всех смыслах, в каких только два человека могут быть. Гарри внезапно чувствует укол боли и желание оставить здесь этого Луи, который уже любит и хочет его.  
  
Он отодвигает эту мысль подальше и позволяет себе еще секунду посмаковать чувство наполненности, а потом на пробу приподнимается, положив руки на низ живота Луи для равновесия.  
  
И это… это что-то новое и _чертовски потрясающее_. Гарри всегда любил заниматься сексом, лежа на спине, окруженный со всех сторон телом Луи и чувствуя быстрые и резкие движения его бедер. Но этот угол, _боже_ , член Луи задевает его простату _каждый раз_ , как Гарри опускается вниз, и нарастающее удовольствие настолько невероятно, что у него шумит в голове. А Луи, кажется, не может отвести от него взгляд. От вида такого Гарри его глаза делаются блестящими и голодными, он весь напряжен и покрыт потом, и получает наслаждение от каждого момента. Гарри опускается вниз снова и снова, _сжимается_ … и этого хватает, чтобы заставить Луи кончить.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как сокращаются мышцы Луи под его ладонями, и видит, как Луи мотает головой из стороны в сторону, вжимаясь в матрас, как будто он не может справиться с волной удовольствия, которое доставляет ему Гарри. Он просто великолепен, когда вот так доведен до изнеможения, и Гарри никогда не устанет от этого зрелища.  
  
Луи отодвигается, чтобы выйти из Гарри, но тот останавливает его, качая головой. Его глаза закрыты, и он наслаждается все нарастающими ощущениями.  
  
\- Нет, останься так. Хочу… хочу чувствовать тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты был во мне.  
  
Гарри двигает бедрами по кругу, пытаясь создать трение между уже мягким членом Луи и каждым дюймом покрытой нервными окончаниями поверхности внутри. Это его любимый момент, и ему хочется задержаться в нем подольше. Но еще ему чертовски сильно нужно кончить.  
  
Не меняя положения, Луи каким-то образом ухитряется приподняться, чтобы поцеловать подбородок Гарри, нежно прикусив кожу, прежде чем опустить руку на его член. Движения Луи плавные и уверенные, и Гарри кончает себе на живот, местами пачкая и тело Луи.  
  
После Гарри позволяет себе упасть на Луи, вымазывая их обоих еще сильнее, но абсолютно не беспокоясь по этому поводу. Луи снова переворачивает их, чтобы оказаться сверху, и дарит Гарри долгий и благодарный поцелуй. Гарри ощущает себя перегруженным эмоциями и беспомощным – его конечности совершенно не подчиняются приказам мозга. Но еще больше он чувствует себя любимым, даже обожаемым. Луи целует его так, как будто не может насытиться, как будто оргазм Гарри – чудо, которое непременно нужно отпраздновать. И абсолютность этого обожания кажется почти достаточной, чтобы вытеснить боль от всего остального.  
  
В конце концов Луи переводит свою страсть в серию нежных и сладких поцелуйчиков, покрывая ими щеки Гарри. А потом подталкивает его неподвижное тело ближе к изголовью кровати, чтобы теперь они оба уместились на ней целиком, и устраивает голову Гарри на своей груди.  
  
Луи впутывает пальцы в волосы Гарри и мягко массирует кожу на затылке.  
  
\- Я так люблю тебя, малыш, мой милый. Ты самый важный для меня человек.  
  
Веки Гарри слишком тяжелые, чтобы плакать, а его грусть чересчур неотвратима, чтобы можно было ее осознать.  
  
\- Я знаю, - сглатывает он. – Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
\- Я помню ту ночь, когда я понял, что влюблен в тебя. Что я могу быть с тобой именно так, как мне хочется. Вообще-то, это было довольно пугающее открытие, но, знаешь, я был так уверен в том, что чувствую. И так было всегда. Я уверен, что ты – любовь моей жизни. И я это ощущаю не потому, что ты сказал мне, что мы вместе и я обязан это чувствовать. А потому, что ты – самый лучший человек в мире.  
  
Гарри рвано дышит Луи в грудь и мечтает, чтобы ему в голову пришел какой-нибудь более менее адекватный ответ.  
  
\- И я хочу, чтобы у тебя тоже это было, - продолжает Луи. – Эта уверенность.  
  
Гарри уже открывает рот, потому что это же _очевидно_ , но Луи качает головой, упреждая попытку что-то возразить.  
  
\- Конечно, ты меня любишь, Хазза. Я бы никогда не стал в этом сомневаться. Но у тебя такое огромное сердце и столько нерастраченной любви. Это не… не честно с моей стороны рассчитывать, что ты продолжишь меня ждать.  
  
Сердце Гарри разбивается, и все его осколки встают поперек горла, делая его голос совершенно сломленным.  
  
\- Ты бросаешь меня?  
  
Он поднимает голову и в отчаянии заглядывает Луи в глаза.  
  
Луи судорожно вздыхает.  
  
\- Никогда. Нет. Пока я рядом, я твой, Хазза. Но… - Он сглатывает, и его голос становится выше и подрагивает, как будто этот разговор оказывает точно такое же разрушающее действие и на его сердце тоже. – Я хочу дать тебе, как бы… разрешение. Влюбиться в кого-нибудь другого, пока ты ждешь меня. Свободный пропуск, если можно так сказать.  
  
\- Я этого не хочу.  
  
\- Можешь захотеть.  
  
\- Я не… _как_ я могу влюбиться в кого-то другого, когда все, чего я хочу, это ты? Мне наплевать, сколько придется ждать. Ты все осознаешь, и потом мы будем вместе. Мне не нужен какой-то случайный человек, с которым можно провести это время.  
  
Луи некоторое время задумчиво молчит.  
  
\- Однажды ты сказал мне, что… может быть много любви в твоей жизни, но только одна – любовь твоей жизни. Это именно то, что… я хочу, чтобы ты хотя бы рассмотрел эту возможность, ладно? Я не знаю, давно ли ты смотрел на свой Список, но… теперь я не появлюсь еще как минимум несколько месяцев. Ты останешься один на один с моим юным воплощением. А он – тупой придурок, Гарри. Он совершит множество ошибок, пока до него дойдет… И я только лишь говорю, что тебе не нужно все это время проводить в одиночестве. Ты можешь влюбиться в кого-нибудь еще, и я обещаю, это ничего не поменяет в моих чувствах к тебе … в том, что чувствуют к тебе все версии меня.  
  
\- Но это не справедливо по отношению к этому кому-то, верно? – упрямо ищет контраргументы Гарри. – Просто использовать другого человека, пока я жду тебя?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Я не… я просто… Когда ты будешь со мной, будешь по-настоящему, я хочу знать, что ты остался потому, что действительно этого хочешь, а не потому, что у тебя никогда не было возможности полюбить кого-то другого.  
  
Гарри хочет запротестовать, возразить, зачитать напыщенный монолог о том, что для него совершенно невозможно влюбиться в кого-то другого. Он хочет поцеловать Луи еще раз, прошептать в его губы, что все _решено_ , и дать еще тысячу и больше обещаний, что он будет ждать целую вечность, если придется, хочет положить руку на грудь Луи и ощутить его сердцебиение – торжественный залог его клятвы.  
  
Но в конце концов ему просто не предоставляется шанса осуществить эти желания. Луи ахает, мерцает и исчезает, оставляя Гарри лежать в одиночестве в кровати своего соседа по квартире в комнате, в которой пахнет любовными страданиями и сексом.  
  
Гарри стирает простыни, складывает грязную одежду Луи и выкидывает коробки из-под еды в мусорное ведро. Позже, когда Луи из этого времени интересуется, что за неожиданные усовершенствования произошли в его комнате, Гарри, разглядывая собственные ступни, обвиняет во всем Марчин. Идея о том, чтобы посмотреть сейчас Луи в глаза, кажется Гарри слишком невыносимой.  
  
А потом он захлопывает дверь своей собственной комнаты до того, как Луи успевает заикнуться о том, какой прикольной оказалась Элеонор, как весело ему с ней было, как она заказывала латте - обезжиренный, но со взбитыми сливками, и разве это не глупо, но так мило и очаровательно...  
  
Гарри забирается в кровать, не утруждая себя чисткой зубов, и желает только провалиться в сон. И он не думает о том, насколько иначе представлял себе сегодняшний вечер, когда просыпался этим утром.

 

 **Апрель 2001**  
 _Гарри 7, Луи 26_  
  
\- …Девяносто восемь, девяносто девять… сто!  
  
Луи стоит на одной ноге, удерживая футбольный мяч на другой, на том самом месте, где лодыжка переходит в стопу, а Гарри взрывается аплодисментами. Он даже засовывает два пальца в рот и свистит – фокус, которому он научился на прошлой неделе у Уильяма Маллета. И с тех пор ждал подходящей возможности, чтобы показать свое новое умение Луи, и, что ж. Целая сотня набиваний мяча – достаточно значимое событие.   
  
Но вместо того, чтобы остановиться, оставшись полностью удовлетворенным результатом, Луи посылает мяч вертикально вверх как минимум метра на четыре и смещается так, чтобы потом отбить его головой, начиная новую серию набиваний.  
  
Гарри ахает, но храбро начинает отсчет с начала.  
  
На этот раз Луи доходит до двадцати одного, и Гарри уверен, что это – самое удивительное событие в жизни, свидетелем которому ему довелось побывать. В Англии нет человека, круче чем Луи. Может быть, на всей планете Земля нет, и уж точно нет в старом скучном Холмс Чаппеле. Луи ведь может сделать сто набиваний на ноге, двадцать одно на голове, _и_ он умеет путешествовать во времени, _и_ рассказывает самые смешные шутки.  
  
Просто Гарри – феерический везунчик.  
  
\- Я такой везунчик, – сообщает он.  
  
\- Да? – отзывается Луи, он наклоняется вперед и ловит мяч в ложбинку между лопатками. И даже отвлекается для того, чтобы успеть одарить Гарри большой дружелюбной улыбкой. И у Гарри сразу же возникает такое чувство, будто он проснулся и увидел ясное голубое небо, или будто бы он съел знаменитую мамину запеканку с картошкой и мясом, или будто бы ему разрешили сидеть допоздна, есть начос и смотреть Американский футбольный Суперкубок, – теплое, удивительное и особенное чувство.  
  
\- Ты – мой лучший друг, – объясняет Гарри. Возможно, произносить такое глупо и немного сентиментально. Гарри не знает, и ему все равно. Все остальные дети в школе уделяют уйму внимания тому, кто у них лучший друг, – девчонки покупают друг дружке странные парные кулоны с половинками сердечек у каждой, а мальчишки сцепляют руки и объявляют себя _комплексной сделкой_ при распределении в команды на физкультуре.  
  
Уилл настаивает, что Гарри – его лучший друг, но Гарри подозревает, что это звание временное, и Уилл так говорит только потому, что Хайден отказался делиться своими шоколадными кексами за обедом на прошлой неделе. В любом случае, Гарри смотрит на Уилла и не чувствует ничего из того, что, по его мнению, должны чувствовать дети, когда находятся со своими лучшими друзьями. Он не ощущает, будто Уилл понимает его лучше, чем кто-либо другой… иногда ему даже кажется, что Уилл вообще его не понимает. И Гарри вовсе не хочется проводить с Уиллом каждую перемену и каждые выходные. Он чувствует себя абсолютно довольным, когда мама зовет его домой или когда его ставят в команду с другими детьми для школьного проекта.  
  
Его лучший друг – Луи.  
  
Да, Луи, конечно, странный парень, который приходит и уходит без предупреждения и без одежды, его возраст меняется от встречи к встрече, и он заставил Гарри поклясться, что тот никому ничего не расскажет о нем, даже маме и Джемме. Хотя обычно Гарри рассказывает им обо всем, а о таком друге они в особенности должны бы знать, но… он доверяет Луи. Абсолютно и как будто даже инстинктивно. Луи никогда его не обижал, никогда не вызывал у него никаких неприятных чувств в животе (где, по предположению Гарри, проживает его совесть, ставшая причиной ужасных мучений, когда он разбил бабушкину вазу), так что Гарри думает, что, может быть, этот секрет – это не так уж и плохо. Возможно, такая необычная вещь, как путешествия во времени, не попадает под правило «не разговаривай с незнакомцами», которому все родители учат своих детей.  
  
И вообще-то, Луи не совсем незнакомец. Он знает Гарри там, в будущем. Они друзья, или соседи, или, может быть, работают вместе, или, возможно, Луи женился на Джемме… он не любит много говорить об этом. Но это не имеет значения. Луи знает обо всех важных вещах, про которые спрашивал его Гарри для проверки, желая убедиться, что он действительно из будущего. Например, он знает, когда у Гарри День Рождения, и имена всех его домашних животных, и название постановки, в которой Гарри играл на Рождество.  
  
А еще он знает такие вещи, про которые Гарри никому и никогда не рассказывал: что Гарри прячет лишнее печенье за своим ночным столиком и ест его, когда должен спать; или что Гарри очень грустит из-за развода родителей; или как сильно он любит петь.  
  
Гарри хочется, чтобы визиты Луи никогда не заканчивались, а когда они подходят к концу, он тратит все свое время, отсчитывая дни до следующей встречи, и аккуратно зачеркивает клеточки в календаре, пока Список не сообщает ему, что сегодня снова день Луи.  
  
\- Ты – самый лучший друг, какого только можно пожелать, малыш Хазза, - отвечает Луи, подбрасывая мяч высоко в воздух и падая на землю рядом с Гарри. – Самый-самый лучший.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
\- Абсолютная, - убежденно подтверждает Луи. – Кто еще будет делать мне сэндвичи с джемом и срезать с них корочку?  
  
Гарри немного краснеет, довольный тем, что Луи заметил приложенные старания. Лично он любит сэндвичи с корочкой, но он заметил, что большинство людей не разделяют его вкусы.  
  
\- И кто еще, – продолжает Луи, – смог бы найти мне такой чудесный джемпер и брюки, чтобы я не замерз этим морозным утром? Кто еще одолжил бы мне свой футбольный мяч, чтобы я мог попрактиковаться в трюках? Ты – мой лучший друг, даже в восемь*. – Он показывает зубы в озорной улыбке.  
  
\- Мне семь, – серьезно поправляет Гарри.  
  
\- Ты – друг, посланный мне небесами, даже в семь****, – поправляется Луи, ни на секунду не запнувшись. – Ты всегда заботишься обо мне, Хазза. И ты заставляешь меня улыбаться.  
  
Гарри чувствует себя так, будто вот-вот взорвется. Как питон, которого показывали в новостях и который съел аллигатора и взорвался, только Гарри вместо аллигаторов переполнен похвалами и дружбой, и, если он взорвется, то, наверное, превратится в душ из теплых и блестящих конфетти, а не в отвратительное месиво из крови и внутренностей.  
  
Но эта мысль кое о чем ему напоминает.  
  
\- Эй, эй, Луи… Я выучил новую шутку.  
  
Луи уже загадочно улыбается, как будто он заранее знает, что шутка будет смешной.  
  
\- Давай послушаем, Гарри.  
  
\- Почему питон пошел в армию? Потому что он свернулся кольцом*(5)! Понимаешь? Ты понял, Лу?  
  
  
 **Ноябрь 2011**  
 _Гарри 17, Луи 19_  
  
Поначалу кажется, что Каролайн Флэк не воспринимает знакомство с Гарри серьезно.  
  
Не так давно Ник упоминал, что Каролайн – ведущая Xtra Factor и красотка – случайно сболтнула кое-что, из чего можно сделать выводы, что, может быть, она считает Гарри довольно симпатичным.  
  
Ник заявил это с ухмылкой и хитрым блеском в глазах, из чего Гарри тогда заключил, что эта фраза предназначалась только для того, чтобы лишний раз его подразнить. Это была очень лестная шутка, но ее не стоило принимать всерьез. К счастью, какой бы восхищенный комментарий не высказала Каролайн в отношении его персоны, она всего лишь хотела, чтобы это прозвучало чуть-чуть нахально и вызвало легкое шевеление в кругах знаменитостей и светских персон, который, кажется, удивительным образом тесно переплетается с кругом шоу-бизнеса, в котором обитает Гарри.  
  
Однако, встретившись с Каролайн лицом к лицу на вечеринке после очередного шоу X-Factor, Гарри начал подозревать, что в тех поддразниваниях могла быть доля правды.  
  
Она постоянно улыбалась ему, открыто и заинтересованно, с намеком на предложение. Она дотронулась до его руки, чтобы подчеркнуть какую-то фразу, но задержала пальцы чуть дольше, проведя по складке на его пиджаке. Ее ступни указывали в его направлении, а поза была расслабленной, и… это был флирт, Гарри был в этом уверен. И не неуклюжие и нервные эксперименты, какие получались у его знакомых девочек в средней школе, а уверенный и целенаправленный флирт, разве что немного буйный. Как будто она никак не могла поверить, что действительно собирается это сделать.  
  
Она закончила историю о своих приключениях на неделе моды, жалуясь:  
  
\- Эх, но ты – счастливчик, тебе никогда не придется пережить боль разочарования от того, что ты не подходишь под образцовый размер. Это все равно, что пройтись по пластилиновой пекарне. Смотри, но не трогай… это _ужасно_.  
  
\- Ты все равно показала бы себя с самой лучшей стороны и без всякой одежды, - ухмыльнулся он, осторожно наблюдая за ней из-под полуопущенных ресниц, а у нее загорелись глаза и губы сложились в едва заметную улыбку.  
  
\- Вау, газеты были правы насчет тебя, нахальный дамский угодник.  
  
\- Я просто подумал… разве честность – не лучшая политика?  
  
Она рассмеялась.  
  
\- Наверное. Но тебе стоит быть осторожней в этом бизнесе. У людей может сформироваться неправильное впечатление.  
  
\- Ох, неужели?  
  
Каролайн кивнула и уверенно и пристально посмотрела ему в глаза.  
  
\- Ммм. Они могут решить, что можно безнаказанно делать так…  
  
А потом она наклонилась к нему и поцеловала. Мягкие полные губы ласково прижались к его губам, а изящные пальцы скользнули по его шее на затылок. Это было похоже на тот бокал шампанского, который им позволили выпить после того, как Саймон сказал «да» на пляже Марабелла целую вечность назад. У Гарри закружилась голова и он почувствовал, что становится податливым, но это было замечательно.  
  
Естественно, это была многолюдная вечеринка, и новость об их поцелуе тут же разнеслась заслугами некоторых незакрывающихся ни на секунду ртов. Слухи яростно вспыхнули по всему интернету, но их пиар-менеджмент заявил, что пока нет доказательств в виде фотографий, Гарри может более-менее просто игнорировать эту шумиху.  
  
Луи же среагировал совсем по-другому.  
  
У Гарри не было цели заставить его ревновать или вызвать у него какую-нибудь реакцию – он полностью отказался от этих детских идей еще в доме X-Factor. Но если бы у него и были какие-то надежды расшевелить Луи, то он был бы глубоко разочарован, потому что Луи находил всю ситуацию чрезвычайно забавной.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь, держите Гарри! – вопил он каждый раз, как они проходили на улице мимо женщины с сединой в волосах. Еще он упорно тыкал пальцем в каждый социальный клуб для тех, кому за тридцать, попадающийся на их пути; часто перечислял способы, с помощью которых Гарри мог бы добавить свой внешности несколько лет и заявлялся домой в броской леопардовой накидке.  
  
Неважно. Все равно Гарри по большей части считал довольно смешным тот факт, что обычный поцелуй способен создать такую безумную суету. И Каролайн, кажется, тоже решила подыграть, подмигивая ему и оставляя в твиттере сообщения с намеками.  
  
Дальше все понеслось по накатанной колее. Он встретил ее снова на шикарном обеде в роскошном отеле Лондона. Отодвинул для нее стул. Она придвинулась к нему ближе, чтобы рассказать произошедшую за кулисами X-Factor историю про Гэри Барлоу. Он отвел с ее лба челку, бросив взгляд на сообщение от Луи: « _Не забудь, что взрослые женщины ожидают от любовников хорошей выдержки, Хаз. Закрой глаза и думай о Найлере!!_ », - и наклонился к ней.  
  
Она позвала его к себе. А у Гарри по этому поводу чуть не случилась паническая атака, потому что, господи, _твою мать_ , он действительно собирался заняться сексом с кем-то, кто не является Луи. С потрясающей, опытной женщиной, которая, вероятно, не ожидает увидеть в своей постели робкого девственника, - боже, ну почему он просто не может быть нормальным? « _Свободный пропуск, свободный пропуск_ », - продолжал он повторять про себя. Но это не особенно помогало справится с опустошающим душу чувством вины.  
  
Когда они сняли верхнюю одежду, Каролайн вежливо, но довольно смутно предложила чаю с печеньем, а потом снова нежно поцеловала его. Отстранилась и окинула оценивающим взглядом.  
  
\- Ты не против, если мы ограничимся… поцелуями? – ее голос был высоким и немного нервным, с нотками самоиронии. – Я уже так давно ни с кем не целовалась просто так и подумала, что это было бы в самый раз.  
  
Гарри кивнул, испытывая невероятное облегчение. Потом подвел ее к диванчику и устроился сверху на ее теплом и податливом теле. Они действительно ограничились только поцелуями.  
  
Теперь же их отношения, если таковые вообще имеют место, состоят главным образом из сообщений и свиданий по скайпу с редкими посиделками в баре с Ником и его бандой. Это просто и весело и едва ли тянет на эпичную, но зародившуюся под несчастливой звездой историю любви, которую пытаются скормить публике The Mirror и The Sun.  
  
(Звезды Гарри сошлись на одном единственном человеке, но лучше ему не думать об этом слишком часто.)  
  
А сейчас у него все равно нет времени на отношения с кем бы то ни было. One Direction взлетает выше, чем он предполагал, и, возможно, выше, чем кто-либо планировал. Альбом продается с невиданным успехом, и они постоянно заняты подписанием дисков, репетициями к туру и съемками для телевидения. Они уже объявили, что едут в тур по Америке с Big Time Rush, и судя по растущему числу последователей в твиттере, слава группы распространяется и через океан.  
  
Даже если бы он был влюблен в Каролайн, или она в него, они не смогли бы поддерживать более активное общение, чем сейчас: короткий завтрак в его квартире после еще одной ночи поцелуев, последовавшей за двумя неделями полного отсутствия встреч.  
  
Гарри чувствует почти полную уверенность, что они все еще находятся на прежнем этапе отношений, или как это у них называется? Но все равно хочет прояснить ситуацию.  
  
Правда, его попытка получается довольно неловкой:  
  
\- Мы, эм… нормально, да?  
  
Каролайн закатывает глаза, подхватывая французский тост, который Гарри приготовил по ее просьбе, но на ее лице проступает ласковое выражение.  
  
\- Я сделаю вид, что ты задал более конкретный вопрос, и отвечу: да, у нас все хорошо, Гарри.  
  
\- Но, как бы… Я, вообще-то, не очень хороший… бойфренд.  
  
В глазах Каролайн появляется сочувствие.  
  
\- Ох, милый, однажды ты станешь замечательным бойфрендом для какого-нибудь очень везучего человека, обещаю. Но сейчас это вовсе не то, ага?  
  
Гарри ощущает, что этими расспросами создает только лишние проблемы.  
  
\- Не то?  
  
\- Солнце, ты – потрясающий человек, яркий. Я серьезно. Ты красавчик, и у тебя огромное сердце, и с тобой очень весело. Но я все равно не настроена сейчас на отношения. Я думала, что ты чувствуешь тоже самое?  
  
Гарри кивает, потому что, да, это почти правда. Но он думал, что у него неплохо получалось притворяться, но, видимо, он сам себя обманывал.  
  
Каролайн наклоняется вперед. Локти, скрытые безукоризненно чистой и, вероятно, дорогой блузкой опираются на немытую, покрытую крошками от тостов стойку. Гарри с тоской вспоминает о длительном отсутствии Марчин.  
  
\- Позволь мне рассказать тебе кое-что о том, какого это – быть тридцатидвухлетней, Гарри. – Она делает маленький глоток чая. – Жизнь становится намного лучше, чем в двадцать, если честно. Я чувствую себя больше той, кто я есть на самом деле, понимаешь? Я стала той, кем должна быть. Я уже не та неуверенная и испуганная девочка, какой была в двадцать или двадцать пять.  
  
\- Я не могу представить, что ты когда-то была неуверенной, - честно произносит Гарри.  
  
Она качает головой и смеется, тихонько фыркая.  
  
\- Ага. И все же иногда мне кажется, что… из меня получается не очень хорошая тридцатидвухлетняя женщина. Большинство моих друзей уже в браке и заводят детей, становятся настоящими взрослыми, а мне ничего этого не нужно. Я все еще хочу просто развлекаться. Я хочу быть успешной в карьере, ходить на прикольные вечеринки, путешествовать по миру и целовать очаровательных мальчиков, - она бросает на него острый взгляд, - и просто, знаешь, _жить_.  
  
\- Ты мне очень нравишься, - признается Гарри, польщенный и пораженный ее честностью. – Ты удивительная. Идеальная. Я надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.  
  
Он думает о том, каким он видел Луи в тридцать два, как комфортно тот чувствовал себя в своем теле. Так же, как Каролайн чувствует себя в точности той, кто она есть. И он осознает, что к тридцати двум годам Луи уже девять лет будет состоять в браке с Гарри. К тому времени они уже будут строить жизнь вместе, может быть, у них даже будет пара малышей. Тридцать два года кажутся старостью и завершенностью, но глядя на Каролайн, которая выглядит сейчас молодой и свежей, этот возраст можно считать только началом.  
  
Гарри гадает, существуют ли вообще люди, которые чувствуют себя на свой возраст, и ведет ли кто-нибудь из них себя соответствующе. Он думает, что нет такого понятия, как настоящий тридцатидвухлетний, или семнадцатилетний, или девятнадцатилетний человек. Может быть, лучше всего просто следовать за своим сердцем, не обращая внимание на то, сколько лет назад ты появился на свет?  
  
Каролайн уходит, чмокая его в щечку и обещая организовать ужин, когда он вернется из Ирландии. Гарри провожает ее до порога, и она надевает просторное шерстяное пальто, когда Луи распахивает дверь, возвращаясь не то после ночной гулянки по городу, не то из очередного путешествия во времени.  
  
\- Томмо! – улыбается она, притягивая старшего парня в объятия, которые он возвращает с намного меньшим энтузиазмом. – Ты редко попадаешься мне на глаза в последнее время. Я слышала, ты завел девушку.  
  
\- Ага, студентку университета, - неохотно отвечает Луи. – Подруга друга подруги сестры Гарри. Пожалуйста, не рассказывай The Sun.  
  
Эта реплика поражает Гарри свой заметной грубостью и неуместностью, но Каролайн только смеется, отмахиваясь.  
  
\- Ни за что. До тех пор, пока ты не поставишь их в известность о том, где я провела эту ночь. – Она подмигивает и снова обнимает их обоих. – Ладно, что ж, увидимся на праздничной вечеринке Дермота, ага? Счастливо.  
  
Она уходит, и Гарри уже собирается поинтересоваться где (или в каком времени) побывал Луи, но тот издает глубокий раздраженный вздох и тащится в глубь квартиры, раскидывая по пути зимние шмотки.  
  
\- Ты не очень вежливо повел себя с Каззой, - замечает Гарри.  
  
Луи позволяет себе грубый смешок.  
  
\- Прости, не ожидал гостей. В следующий раз я буду более уважительно относиться к старшим.  
  
\- Эта шутка уже устарела, Лу, - мягко укоряет Гарри.  
  
Луи неприязненно морщится.  
  
\- Ну да, как и твоя подружка.  
  
Луи устраивается на кухне и сгребает себе остатки приготовленного Гарри завтрака. И Гарри знает, что ему нужно просто проигнорировать эти нападки, оставив Луи в одиночку разбираться со своим поганым настроением, но… Что ж, он не может удержаться и не уцепиться за это, пытаясь вытащить скрытые причины, заставляющие Луи реагировать на Каролайн, как на личное оскорбление.  
  
\- Ты говоришь так, будто она – ходячая древность, - говорит Гарри, забираясь на стул. – Тридцать два – это не старость.  
  
\- Тебе _семнадцать_ , – выплевывает Луи. – Ты еще малявка, пытающийся играть во взрослого. Поначалу это было смешно, но ты заходишь слишком далеко, не думаешь? Ведешь себя так, как будто у тебя с ней могут быть настоящие отношения.  
  
\- Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, - огрызается Гарри. Злость делает его мышление горячечным и нечетким, не позволяя сфокусироваться и заставляя пропускать мимо сознания важные и обоснованные факты.  
  
« _Ты не думал, что я был малявкой, когда я, обнаженный, кончал на твоем члене_ », - хочется объявить ему. – « _Ты не думал, что я играю во взрослого, когда в пятнадцать лет я стоял перед тобой на коленях_ ».  
  
Луи, кажется, осознает, что пересек какую-то незримую черту, и сдает назад, пытаясь смягчить конфронтацию.  
  
\- Я только хочу сказать, что, когда ты молодой, ты должен встречаться с молодыми. Ты не можешь… жизнь проносится мимо быстрее, чем ты думаешь, Гарри. Поверь мне хотя бы в этом. Подростки _сексуальные_ , чувак, и это единственный возраст, когда для тебя приемлемо с ними встречаться. У тебя будет еще куча времени для целлюлита и растяжек.  
  
\- Отвали, – хмуро бурчит Гарри.  
  
\- Да наплевать, – отмахивается Луи. – Я просто пытаюсь помочь, друг. Если ты хочешь быть жутким старикашкой, ошивающимся рядом с компашками шестиклассников, и страдать от сожаления и неуместных желаний, то это не мое дело. А пока наслаждайся на здоровье своей ролью шута в опусах таблоидов про преступные отношения с малолетками.  
  
Он забирает полную тарелку и направляется вверх по лестнице к своей спальне, оставляя Гарри задыхаться от боли и кипеть от негодования.  
  
Это _не справедливо_. Гарри ни о чем подобном не просил, не хотел и ничего такого не ожидал. Он, черт побери, мечтал о любви одного единственного подростка, а именно некоего девятнадцатилетнего парня по имени Луи Томлинсон. Мечтал провести всю свою юность только с ним, даже не думая ни о каких растяжках. Но Луи не смотрит на него, не хочет быть с ним, и с его стороны совершенно не справедливо осуждать Гарри за те решения, которые он принимает в сложившихся условиях.  
  
Это чересчур для идиотского свободного пропуска.  
  
Гарри уходит гулять по магазинам, все еще переполненный обидой и злостью. Он как следует прячет кудряшки под шапку, потому что сейчас у него нет никакого желания встречаться с фанатами. В «Top Man» он вспоминает, что ему нужно закупить еще одежды для того, что они называют Экстренным Чемоданчиком Путешественника во Времени, который он хранит под рукой на случай появления в их квартире странствующего во времени Луи. В разделе распродаж он находит самые страшные свитера из всех существующих: что-то ангорово-полиэстровое, некачественное и дешевое, с отвратительным набором цветов, как будто производитель специально задавался целью создать самую непригодную для носки одежду, какую только можно придумать.  
  
Гарри оплачивает шесть таких своей кредитной карточкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *c'est ta journée – ваш день (с французского)… если google translate не врет.  
> **Au revoir – до свидания.  
> ***Asda - сеть супермаркетов в Англии.  
> ****В оригинале здесь Луи произносит рифмованные фразы:  
> «You’re my best mate, even at eight» и «You’re my mate from heaven, even at seven», но поскольку я не смогла так же изящно их перевести, то решила оставить смысл, а рифму показать в ссылке. Если у вас есть идеи, как перевести эти фразы, сохранив рифму, напишите мне, пожалуйста? :)  
> *(5) Переводить английские шутки, созданные на созвучии английский слов, – невозможная для меня задача, честно. Я перевела дословно, смысл шутки раскрываю тут.  
> Оригинал: «Why did the python do national service? Because he was coiled up!»  
> В данном случае «coiled up» [to be coiled up – свернуться кольцом] будет созвучно выражению «called up» [to be called up – быть призванным (например, в армию)].  
> (Еще раз перевод: Почему питон пошел в армию? Потому что он свернулся кольцом!)


	7. Глава 7

_\- Гарри не верит во время.  
  
Интервью Пола Харпера на Real Radio,  
20 января 2012._  
  
  
 **Ноябрь 2011**  
 _Гарри 17, Луи 19 и 19_  
  
Когда они приезжают в Ирландию, происходит что-то странное. Конечно, слово «странный» вполне подходит и для описания ежедневной рутины Гарри, которая теперь каким-то чудом включает в себя синглы на первых местах в чартах, девочек, забирающихся в мусорные контейнеры ради встречи с ними, и не-совсем-бойфренда-но-товарища-по-группе с вредной привычкой перепрыгивать через десятилетия.  
  
Луи ведет себя подозрительно с тех пор, как они прибыли в отель вчера поздно вечером. Он вышел из туалета в лобби с мокрыми по непонятной причине волосами и принялся настаивать, что хочет отдельный номер на эту ночь. Дошло даже до того, что в споре с Зейном он повысил голос до крика.  
  
Ладно, Гарри понимает, что их отношения в последнее время были… натянутыми и так и не вернулись к обычному уверенному комфорту, несмотря на попытки обоих сделать вид, что той ссоры просто не было. И все же Гарри никогда и представить не мог, что трещина в их дружбе разрастется до такой степени, что Луи не согласится даже переночевать с ним в одной комнате.  
  
Луи также отказался от всех приглашений пойти куда-нибудь, самоустранившись со своей обычной роли заводилы вечеринок в отелях. Даже обещания посмотреть Железного Человека и открыть мини-бар в комнате Лиама и Зейна не смогли выманить его из номера. Это вызвало легкое замешательство у парней и глубокую подозрительность у Гарри.  
  
Теперь же они все толпятся в холле перед дверью отвоеванной Луи одиночной комнаты, ожидая, пока этот капризный мальчишка соизволит выйти. Поскольку отель довольно старый, через тонкую дверь легко можно различить шепотки и бормотание, которые приводят всех в полное недоумение.  
  
\- С кем он там? – с любопытством спрашивает Найл.  
  
\- Точно не с девчонкой, - отзывается Лиам, слегка напуганный такой идеей. – Он же никуда не уходил один, правда?  
  
\- Может, там его девушка, - вносит предложение Зейн. – Он ее приглашал?  
  
Гарри слишком поздно осознает, что последний вопрос адресован ему.  
  
Но вместо него все равно отвечает Пол.  
  
\- Если и приглашал, то не согласовывал это ни с кем из нас. – Он подходит и оглушительно колотит в дверь своим огромным кулаком. – Поторопись, Томмо, - произносит он громко. – Я и так предоставил тебе отдельный номер и позвонил с побудкой позже всех… - Найл выглядит слегка возмущенным такой новостью. – У тебя есть тридцать секунд, прежде чем я вытащу твою задницу оттуда…  
  
Дверь приоткрывается ровно настолько, чтобы Луи смог в нее протиснуться, и он тут же захлопывает ее за собой, даже не обернувшись. И он выглядит… странно. Странно – единственное слово, которое приходит Гарри в голову. Конечно, он симпатичный, потому что это неотъемлемая черта Луи, но еще нервный, беспокойный и… просто странный.  
  
У него огромные глаза, чуть припухшие ближе к уголкам, из чего легко заключить, что он мало спал. Но его плечи кажутся застывшими, шея слишком напряжена, и нет даже намека на свободную и раскрепощенную позу, которую Гарри привык ассоциировать с Луи-после-секса, поэтому он отказывается от идеи, что Элеанор каким-то чудом затесалась с ними в эту поездку. Не то, чтобы Гарри может быть на сто процентов уверен, что Луи-подросток реагирует на оргазмы в точности так же, как его более старшие версии, но, эм… это не та привычка, которую человек может перерасти, так что Гарри решает придерживаться этой теории.  
  
Однако, Луи _что-то_ скрывает. То, как он стискивает застегнутые края своей толстовки, разве что не заворачиваясь в нее с головой, дает ощущение, будто он думает, что никто его не заметит, если у него получится устроиться достаточно уютно. Пока группа спускается в лобби, он смотрит в одну точку, не отрывая взгляда от ярких узорчатых ковров, к которым этот отель явно питает слабость. Либо он чрезвычайно увлечен ужасающими завихрениями на ткани, либо его мысли заняты чем-то другим. Его поведение немного похоже на отстраненное состояние Джеммы перед экзаменом по физике, когда она повторяла про себя все формулы. Но сосредоточенность и внимательность всегда были типичными чертами сестры Гарри, на лице же Луи это выражение кажется неуместным и необычным.  
  
То, что странность связана с перемещениями во времени, совершенно очевидный факт для Гарри, но он не может понять, _как_. Он будто бы случайно поддевает большим пальцем правую манжету Луи и задирает рукав вверх, обнажая руку, и… там ничего. Ни компаса, ни загадочных кривоватых крестиков-ноликов – только пустое полотно чистой кожи.  
  
Этому Луи девятнадцать.  
  
Девятнадцатилетний, но все еще каким-то образом _не тот_ , непривычный для Гарри, не тот, с кем Гарри ссорился последние несколько недель. По пути до студии Луи тихо сидит в машине, в кои-то веки не дразнит Найла тем, что у того кусочки дранников застряли в брэкетах, и не умоляет Пола оставить окна открытыми. Он без возражений и жалоб съедает свой сэндвич с яйцом, дергает завязки на толстовке и все это время не прекращает таращиться на Гарри.  
  
Если честно, у Гарри уходит довольно много времени, чтобы осознать, что Луи пялится на него целенаправленно. Не просто невидящим взглядом смотрит перед собой, а пытается что-то сообщить, пусть и таким весьма ограниченным способом. Он комично приподнимает брови и преувеличенно наклоняет голову – единственный доступный ему метод привлечения внимания.  
  
« _Что?_ » - одними губами спрашивает Гарри. Его беспокойство стремительно нарастает.  
  
Глаза Луи расширяются еще сильнее, он поднимает руки на уровень плеч и совершает ими крохотные трепещущие движения, которые, вероятно, должны изображать крылья. После чего крылья быстро сменяются двумя оттопыренными большими пальцами, - как будто Луи намеревается ловить попутку, - которыми он решительно и настойчиво тыкает себе за спину.  
  
Гарри прослеживает указываемое направление, заглядывая за сидение Луи, где счастливый Найл разворачивает уже, наверное, третий по счету сэндвич с беконом, латуком и салатом. И задается вопросом, а не ошибся ли он, предположив, что проблема заключается в перемещении во времени, и не является ли это все просто прелюдией к очередному розыгрышу.  
  
« _Найл?_ » - беззвучно уточняет он, совершенно сбитый с толку.  
  
Луи в полном отчаянии мотает головой, и именно в этот момент к ним наклоняется Лиам.  
  
\- Вы двое, случайно, ничего такого не замышляете?  
  
Тон его голоса остается шутливым, но заметно нахмуренные брови сообщают, что он еще не забыл прошлый раз, когда Луи вылил на него ведро воды за десять минут до того, как им нужно было спуститься по лестнице на второе в их карьере интервью Chatty Man.  
  
Луи закрывает глаза и несколько раз бьется затылком о подголовник сидения.  
  
Гарри пытается выдавить обезоруживающую улыбку.  
  
\- Никогда, Лиам. Мы просто… играли в шарады.  
  
Глаза Луи резко распахиваются.  
  
Лиам потирает ладони.  
  
\- Отличный способ убить время, парни. Я с вами.  
  
Черт. Гарри совсем забыл про неиссякаемый энтузиазм Лиама, вспыхивающий всякий раз, когда речь заходит об играх.  
  
Луи посылает ему выразительный убийственный взгляд, но отказывается от дальнейших попыток установить невербальное общение, а Гарри может только беспомощно хлопать глазами, пока Лиам театрально машет руками, изображая «кино».  
  
*  
  
Видимо, на Луи снисходит озарение, что можно написать Гарри сообщение, только когда их выводят из комнаты отдыха, отведенной для них на сегодня. Гарри наблюдает, как он вытаскивает iPhone из заднего кармана и поворачивает его, явно намереваясь набрать текст.  
  
К сожалению, их тут же нагоняет Пол и выдергивает девайс из рук Луи.  
  
\- Вот уж нет, Томмо, - заявляет он. – Помнишь, что случилось на «Сегодняшнем Утре»*? Больше никогда.  
  
\- Но я еще ничего не натворил сегодня утром, - ноет Луи.  
  
\- Думаю, он имеет ввиду телевизионную программу, Лу, - бормочет Гарри тихо и осторожно ему на ухо. – В прошлом месяце, когда твой телефон зазвонил в прямом эфире?  
  
Луи цепенеет на секунду, а потом с явным трудом заставляет себя расслабиться.  
  
\- Ага, - отзывается он.  
  
Пол грозит ему пальцем.  
  
\- Пока я за главного, ты будешь вести себя, как полагается профессиональному артисту, даже если это тебя убивает.  
  
Проблема в том, что это убивает и Гарри за компанию. Он не может просто смотреть, как Луи то опять становится дерганым, то затихает, и не иметь ни малейшего представления, почему. Он испытывает всепоглощающее желание обнять этого мальчишку, прижать к себе, успокоить и вернуть ему прежнее хорошее настроение.  
  
Быть влюбленным по уши ужасно утомительно.  
  
Гарри лихорадочно гадает, пришлось ли Луи сегодня ночью снова побывать в Плохом Времени? Он опять был вынужден смотреть, как его приемный отец уходит из семьи? С того инцидента на Восьмой Неделе подобное случалось еще дважды, и оба раза Луи возвращался в тихом и подавленном состоянии, и только огромное количество чая могло снова его расшевелить.  
  
Но на этот раз ситуация выглядит… иначе. Она чем-то отличается от тех случаев. Луи кажется больше взволнованным, чем мрачным. Его беспокойство происходит из нервозности, а не от страха.  
  
Для интервью всю группу запихивают на один диван, и Луи придвигается так близко к Гарри, как только может. Чуть ли не прячется за его плечо, прижимаясь в нему теплым бедром – он так не вел себя уже довольно давно. Даже до того, как Луи решил вслух раскритиковать личную жизнь Гарри, он уже начинал отдаляться, постепенно все меньше и меньше проявляя открытую привязанность, которая с самого первого дня характеризовала их взаимоотношения. И это приводило Гарри в замешательство и ранило, потому что он просто не мог _понять_ : они же наоборот должны сближаться со временем, а не расходиться в разные стороны.  
  
Но сейчас никакой отчужденности нет и в помине. Сейчас Луи поворачивается вслед за Гарри, как подсолнух за солнцем, прикасается к нему, наклоняется ближе, смеется. Дарит ему то самое тепло, по которому Гарри так соскучился, хотя даже не осознавал этого.  
  
Так что, да. Что бы ни случилось с Луи сегодня утром, Гарри внезапно перестает переживать по этому поводу.  
  
*  
  
Длинный день интервью и промо подходит к концу, и они возвращаются в отель, где все парни разбредаются по комнатам, намереваясь вздремнуть. Или в случае Найла: заказать еду в номер.  
  
Но Гарри идет по пятам за Луи, напряженный и недовольный, потому что теперь он понимает, что за секрет кроется за утренним переполохом. И он совершенно не чувствует никакого удовлетворения от того, что решил эту загадку. Только грусть, разочарование и раздражение. А судя по тому, как сутулится шагающий впереди Луи, он тоже уже сообразил, что Гарри обо всем догадался.  
  
Гарри отработанным движением ловит локоть Луи до того, как они подходят к комнате.  
  
\- Почему ты пошел?  
  
Луи немного печально пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Я должен был, верно? У меня не такой уж большой выбор. У меня никогда не бывает выбора.  
  
Он проводит карточкой-ключом и открывает дверь своего номера, и когда Гарри входит туда, он абсолютно не удивляется, заставая там… Луи. Удобно развалившегося на подушках, с телефоном на коленях и пультом в руках. На ночном столике возвышается башенка из тарелок из-под доставленной в номер еды.   
  
Он выглядит весьма довольным собой до тех пор, пока не замечает Гарри, после чего за полсекунды делается смущенным. И наконец закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Что ж. Об этой части я как-то забыл.  
  
Гарри подходит ближе.  
  
\- Я не могу в это поверить. Какого черта ты творишь, позволь узнать?  
  
\- Устраиваю себе выходной, - с легкостью объявляет Луи, имея наглость даже отмахнуться. – Или, ну… хотя бы технически. Я же нашел себе двойника, разве нет?   
  
Он широко улыбается другой версии самого себя, который разъяренным взглядом сверлит собственные ноги.  
  
\- Ты просто неподражаем, - выдыхает Гарри. Картинка перед его глазами слегка плывет. Кажется, он никогда в жизни еще не был так зол ни на кого, тем более на Луи. Но это… это вообще ни в какие ворота не лезет. Секреты, полуправды, заведомо проигрышные советы и вся эта… вся ложь, что идет приложением к перемещениям во времени – все это Гарри уже давно принял, как должное. Это является частью инструкции по выживанию, которая необходима Луи, чтобы существовать в его безумной и опасной жизни.  
  
Но то, что произошло сегодня, не входит в этот список. Сегодня Луи просто повел себя как ленивый, эгоистичный и _невероятно тупой_ мудак, и его блажь могла стоить им всего.  
  
Гарри резко разворачивается ко второму Луи, который, кажется, мечтает поскорее отсюда исчезнуть. Чему, увы, еще не суждено случиться.  
  
\- Из какого ты времени? – вовсе не ласково рявкает Гарри.  
  
\- Эм… - Луи-гость умоляюще косится на свою развалившуюся на кровати версию, но тот только беззаботно пожимает плечами. – Май две тысячи одиннадцатого?..  
  
Гарри пригвождает взглядом Луи из настоящего.  
  
\- Шесть месяцев назад. Господи, Луи…  
  
\- Да чего ты кипятишься, мы даже одного возраста. Ничего особенного не случилось.  
  
\- Шесть месяцев назад мы только переехали в Лондон. Тогда мы едва начали запись альбома, и ты послал его сегодня делать промо этой самой гребаной записи. О чем ты, черт побери, думал?  
  
\- Я думал о том, что чертовски _устал_ , - огрызается Луи. – Я думал, что существует не так уж и много плюсов в том, что меня периодически вырывает из своего времени и швыряет в другое, и что, когда моя идентичная версия внезапно появляется именно в тот день, когда я очень не хочу работать, я непременно воспользуюсь этим в своих целях. И я так думал потому, что сделал в точности тоже самое, когда _был здесь_ шесть месяцев назад, и тогда все сложилось нормально. Боже, Хазза. Не будь таким занудой.  
  
\- Я зануда? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Гарри. – Да ты же не… ты мог все разрушить. Он даже представления не имел, о чем…  
  
Второй Луи обиженно вскидывает голову.  
  
\- Это не правда! Я не… я сделал все, как ты мне говорил, - заявляет он своей версии из настоящего. – Я сказал про эту группу Little Mix, когда меня спросили про X-Factor. Я по любой причине дразнил Гарри за то, что он встречается с Каролайн Флэк. Я даже вынудил его притвориться, что мы обнимаемся, потому что ты сказал, что все равно бромансы – это все, что запомнят фанаты из этих интервью. Я все сделал хорошо, клянусь. Никто, кроме Гарри, даже не заметил.  
  
У Гарри горит лицо и слезы обжигают уголки глаз. Он просто _идиот_ , потому что ни один из этих Луи не является его бойфрендом, и, естественно, все эти показные прикосновения предназначались для фанатов, и ничего бы не изменилось, если бы на том диване рядом с ним оказался правильный Луи. Но ему так _больно_ , потому что на мгновение он позволил себе поверить, что они действительно флиртовали и что, может быть, Луи наконец начал осознавать, что между ними может быть что-то большее. У него такое чувство, будто он поставил ногу на хлипкую ступеньку только для того, чтобы она, не выдержав его веса, сломалась, отправляя его в свободное падение.  
  
Второй Луи исчезает, только джинсы и толстовка остаются валяться кучкой на ковре, но Гарри даже не оборачивается.  
  
\- Слушай, - произносит он низким голосом, потому что только так может быть уверен, что не сорвется. – Я не говорю, что сегодня все прошло плохо. Он прав, никто больше не заметил. – Гарри сглатывает. – Но ты не можешь больше так делать. Ты играешься с силами, которые намного больше, чем ты сам, и… ничего хорошего из этого не получится. Это неправильно.  
  
Луи бросает на него презрительный взгляд.  
  
\- Ох, я тебя прошу. Давай, расскажи мне еще о том, как я могу использовать свой замечательный дар путешествий во времени во благо всего человечества, о мудрый и великолепный Хазза. Знаешь, раз уж ты, видимо, имеешь право читать мне морали по поводу всевозможных версий меня, прыгающих по всей вселенной.  
  
Гарри долго и печально качает головой. Потом делает несколько шагов к двери, намереваясь уйти, но возвращается.  
  
\- Все мое детство ты заставлял меня жить по этим правилам путешествий во времени. Ты всегда говорил, что знать слишком многое о своем будущем опасно, и что все происходит именно так, как должно произойти. И я всегда… - он замолкает, закрывает глаза и продолжает. – Я всегда считал, что ты придумал их ради моего же блага. А теперь я начинаю думать… может быть, ты придумал их только ради себя.

 

 **Декабрь 2011**  
 _Гарри 17, Луи 20 и 31_  
  
К тому моменту, как наступает канун Нового Года, Гарри почти все прощает, но не забывает. Хотя у него все равно нет такого уголка, куда можно забиться и погрустить, потому что их квартира набита людьми под завязку и напоминает сумасшедший дом, а музыка играет на максимальной громкости. Кажется, будто здесь присутствует каждый человек, с которым они разговаривали за последние два года. Все смеются, болтают, танцуют на диванах и постоянно подливают себе из нескончаемых запасов алкоголя. Гарри даже замечает маленькую компанию, делающую сырные тосты на кухне. Это истинный хаос, и, естественно, Луи в самом его центре, как и полагается настоящему Дионису, - нагнетает атмосферу еще большего безумия.  
  
Не так давно два автобуса доставили из Донкастера его соотечественников, что лично Гарри считает показушническим жестом. Правда, Луи предложил отправить один автобус и в Холмс Чаппел, но Гарри просто… на самом деле ему наплевать на подобного рода мероприятия. Да, прикольно устраивать вечеринку века в крутой Лондонской квартире, которую он делит со своим лучшим другом, но его интерес к происходящему вокруг действу довольно быстро выцветает.  
  
Новогодний вечер всегда был для Гарри чем-то особенным и очень значимым. Это столкновение завершений и начинаний, последний глоток кислорода перед погружением и первая искра лесного пожара. Это обещание, что ничего уже не будет прежним.  
  
Всю свою жизнь Гарри послушно отсчитывал секунды до полуночи, - иногда с семьей, иногда с друзьями, - а потом они поздравляли друг друга, обнимались и поднимали бокалы с шампанским, произнося тосты. Но каждый раз в самый разгар праздника он выглядывал в окно на звезды и думал: « _Вот оно, в этом году я найду его. Этот год станет началом всего_ ».  
  
Теперь он нашел Луи, но этот факт вовсе не стал началом чего бы то ни было. И Гарри знает, что с его стороны не честно так думать. В конце концов встреча с Луи стала началом достижений, которые не могли ему привидеться даже в самых смелых мечтах, началом лучших полутора лет в их жизнях. Но иногда Гарри кажется, что он бы с удовольствием обменял все это – записи, тур, миллионы фунтов, - на возможность просто держать Луи за руку. Просто засыпать и просыпаться рядом с ним, а в промежутках между этим слышать, как он говорит: «Я люблю тебя».  
  
Но, к несчастью, все сложилось именно так, а Гарри не желает сегодня вечером потакать жалости к самому себе. Даже если Луи сейчас зажимает Элеанор у колонны в гостиной.  
  
Гарри решает проскользнуть к себе в спальню и немного отдохнуть от царящего вокруг безумия. Обычно ему нравится находиться в компании людей, даже незнакомцев. Он любит слушать их истории и учиться от них всему, чему они могут его научить. Но… не сегодня.  
  
Все равно он как раз примерно в это время планировал связаться по Скайпу с Каролайн. Последний месяц она провела в отпуске в Индии, и, судя по ее письмам, отрывалась там по полной, посещая премьеры фильмов в Болливуде, гуляя по заповеднику для слонов и упражняясь в йоге у реки Майсур. Эта женщина знает, как получать от жизни удовольствие. Спустя три часа с начала 2012 года Гарри неожиданно и отчаянно жаждет поговорить с ней, чтобы вспомнить, что где-то там, за пределами его ненормальных и запутанных отношений с Луи, существует целый огромный мир.  
  
\- Гарри! Привет! – здоровается она, как только устанавливается связь. – С Новым Годом тебя, милый. Ура!  
  
Она держит в руке фужер для шампанского, наполненный чем-то, по виду напоминающим мимозу, приготовленную из густого свежевыжатого сока. Гарри поднимает собственное месиво из Red Bull и водки к экрану.  
  
Она выглядит великолепно даже на зернистом изображении Скайпа. Так может выглядеть только женщина в отпуске. Ее плечи кажутся расслабленными и свободными, кожа приобрела здоровый загар. Лучи солнечного света, пробивающегося через окно, добираются до ее волос и заставляют их сиять.  
  
\- Только что получила сообщение от Кордо. Он говорит, что у вас офигенная вечеринка. Хотела бы я быть сейчас с вами.  
  
\- Ага, еще бы, - закатывает глаза Гарри, улыбаясь. – Что ты делала в Новый Год?  
  
\- Мы ходили на карнавальную вечеринку, буквально только что вернулись, вообще-то…  
  
\- И ты не спишь? Разве у вас там не девять утра уже?  
  
\- Ох, Стайлс, - с намеком на покровительственную улыбку хмыкает она. – Я не собираюсь лежать на кровати весь день. Как проведешь первое января, таким и будет весь следующий год. Слышал такую поговорку?  
  
Гарри замирает, моргает. Ему приходится допить залпом коктейль, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
\- Значит, как я понимаю, ты планируешь много пить в 2012 году?  
  
Каролайн пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Пометь тегом «очевидно». Ну а сейчас прости, солнце, но мне пора бежать. У нас сегодня экскурсия на лодке. Мы с тобой построим планы на будущее, когда я вернусь, идет? Люблю тебя, милый. Наслаждайся вечеринкой.  
  
Она отключается, и Гарри захлопывает крышку ноутбука, пребывая в еще более растрепанных чувствах, чем раньше.  
  
Он испуганно вздрагивает, когда вокруг его талии обвивается чья-то теплая рука, и уже собирается сказать Лиаму, что тот чересчур распускает грабли после всего лишь половины пинты пива, но делает вдох и, даже не оборачиваясь, узнает – _Луи_. И дело вовсе не в пикантных нотках одеколона от Армани, к которому Луи стал неравнодушен в последнее время, а в более чистом и естественном аромате, который сразу подстегивает воспоминания о знакомых ощущениях. Он похож на растаявшее масло, солнечный свет и легкий запах пота и хвои. Эту комбинацию Гарри может безошибочно вычленить из толпы в любой комнате любой страны мира.  
  
Он отклоняется назад, навстречу прикосновениям Луи, ища успокоение в этих знакомых ощущениях, а потом переходит к делу.  
  
\- Сколько тебе лет? – мягко спрашивает он.  
  
Луи ладонями проводит вверх и вниз по рукам Гарри.  
  
\- Тридцать один.   
  
Дыхание Луи щекочет Гарри ухо, и тот замечает, что Луи полностью одет. И не в абы что, а во вполне приличный прикид с белой футболкой, похожей на ту, в которой разгуливает сегодня Луи из настоящего где-то за пределами этой комнаты.  
  
\- Давно ты здесь?  
  
\- Пару часов, - мурлычет Луи. – Обшарил свой шкаф и поболтал со старыми друзьями. Все уже настолько пьяны, что не обращают внимания на мой возраст.  
  
Гарри разворачивается в руках Луи и обнимает его за шею, целуя в губы в качестве самого нежного приветствия.  
  
\- Я скучал по тебе.  
  
Луи чмокает его в нос.  
  
\- Люблю тебя, Хаз.  
  
\- Рад был снова всех увидеть?  
  
Луи кивает, и с такого близкого расстояния Гарри замечает, что у него чуть-чуть прикрыты глаза и расфокусирован взгляд. Луи из будущего слегка подшофе.  
  
\- Ага. У меня в последнее время не было возможности ходить по вечеринкам.  
  
Гарри обхватывает Луи руками и утыкается носом ему в плечо. Они могли бы танцевать в такой позе, если бы играла музыка.  
  
\- Ох, - вздыхает он.   
  
К этому моменту Гарри уже хорошо усвоил, что если он будет издавать только нечленораздельное бормотание, то Луи выложит намного больше информации о будущем.  
  
\- Я был так занят, - продолжает Луи, раскачивая их обоих из стороны в сторону. Его дыхание легко, словно вуаль, пробегает по лбу Гарри. – Так устал. Ребенок плохо спит.  
  
Гарри застывает. Где-то в черепе за глазами нарастает знакомое давление, а он не может даже понять, чего ему хочется больше: заплакать, рассмеяться или осесть на пол.  
  
\- Ребенок… - повторяет он.  
  
\- Черт, - вырывается у Луи. – Черт, черт, я не должен был… Я выпил пару пинт, прости, Хазза, мой хороший. Тебе не следовало…  
  
Но Гарри его обрывает:  
  
\- Ты сейчас целуешься с другим человеком, прямо за этой дверью. Пожалуйста, давай… обойдемся без правил сегодня, ладно? Просто… расскажи мне что-нибудь. Про ребенка. Про нас. Скажи мне, что мы счастливы.  
  
Луи вздыхает, и поток теплого воздуха согревает висок Гарри.  
  
\- Wouldn’t it be nice… - медленно начинает напевать он.  
  
Гарри зажмуривается, напоминая себе, что Луи не насмехается над ним. Луи стоит здесь, в канун Нового Года, как живой намек и обещание всего того, что их ждет.  
  
Луи берет его за руку, и они вдвоем устраиваются на кровати Гарри под теплым светом дюжин рождественских огоньков, которые Гарри развесил не так давно в припадке предпраздничной горячки.  
  
\- Несколько месяцев назад мы принесли домой маленькую девочку, - рассказывает Луи куда-то в макушку Гарри. Тихо и как будто по секрету. – Крошечная, очаровательная малышка, Хазза. Ты не выпускаешь ее из рук. У нее огромные голубые глаза, которые постоянно следят за всем, что происходит вокруг. Все в один голос уверяют нас, что она - идеальный ребенок, потому что в течении дня, когда у нас гости, она ведет себя тихо и мило. Но по ночам это настоящий кошмар. У меня такое чувство, что я не спал уже сотню лет. Сейчас она ест только пюре из авокадо, поэтому у нее вся одежда всегда в зеленых пятнах… у нас теперь везде зеленые пятна, если честно. Это отвратительно, но, знаешь, довольно здорово.  
  
Гарри тяжело дышит, пытаясь свыкнуться со своей жизнью. Ему всегда приходится это делать. Это абсолютно несправедливо. Это абсолютно потрясающе. Он любит так сильно. И он совершенно опустошен.  
  
Но ему все равно не хватает времени осознать услышанное, потому что дверь открывается и в комнату заваливается Луи из настоящего.  
  
\- Так и думал, что найду вас обоих здесь, - заявляет он. И в этой пьяной фразе умудряется отразить одновременно и насмешку, и нежность. – Клуб новогодних обнимашек, как мило.  
  
Взрослый Луи протягивает руку к своей младшей версии.  
  
\- Залезай сюда, идиот недоразвитый. Мы как раз собирались уснуть.  
  
Двадцатилетний Луи бормочет что-то на тему вечеринкоустойчивости и выносливости. И его комментарий вполне мог бы оказаться остроумным, если бы его можно было разобрать. Луи нога за ногу стаскивает обувь и как есть в одежде забирается на кровать.  
  
\- Отличная вечеринка, Лу, - хвалит Гарри. На него внезапно накатывает сонливость.  
  
\- Да, это был круто. Станет легендой. – Он замолкает на несколько секунд, может, дольше. Гарри успевает задремать. – Две тысячи двенадцатый год будет хорошим, ага?  
  
Гарри знает, что Луи таким образом вовсе не пытается выразить свой оптимизм. Он просто хочет выудить немного информации. И Гарри его в этом не винит, сейчас они вполне имеют право задавать вопросы.  
  
Молчание взрослого Луи зависает тяжелой паузой.  
  
\- Это важный год. Интересный.  
  
У Гарри перехватывает дыхание от множества вопросов, которые просятся на язык, но младший Луи только фыркает.  
  
\- Загадочный засранец.  
  
Так они и засыпают втроем. Гарри отделяет от Луи из настоящего только тот Луи, который в будущем принадлежит ему. Тот Луи, с которым они вместе растят ребенка. Господи. И может быть, во всем этом есть некий символизм, какая-то коварная ирония той подлой силы, что сделала жизнь Гарри такой сложной. Но все, о чем он может думать, засыпая, это: «как проведешь первое января, таким и будет весь следующий год», и, ну да.  
  
Он в кровати с двумя Луи. Могло быть и хуже.  
  
  
 **Февраль 2012**  
 _Гарри 18, Луи 20_  
  
  
 _Луи: Если бы ты мог выбрать любого человека в мире, с кем бы ты хотел провести День Святого Валентина?  
Гарри: С тобой._  
  
  
Проблема путешествий во времени – по крайней мере, как это понимает Гарри, – в том, что Луи ничего не может контролировать: ни когда ему исчезать, ни когда возвращаться, ни что случится с ним между этими моментами. Здесь всем заправляют другие силы. Парадом командует более могущественная воля. Гарри втайне думает, что это судьба, но Луи чаще всего использует термин _гребаное дерьмо_.  
  
Из-за чего занятие, в котором он сейчас пытается преуспеть, кажется Гарри еще более раздражающим.  
  
С того момента, как они приземлились в Париже, Луи… медитирует. Ну или старается хотя бы достичь некого подобия медитативного состояния. Он глубоко дышит, отказывается от чая и все время сидит с закрытыми глазами, игнорируя удивленные взгляды и подколы со стороны парней.  
  
Он пытается перенестись.  
  
Потому что сегодня День Святого Валентина, и группа находится в Париже, а девушка Луи осталась в Лондоне, поэтому он пытается преодолеть пространство и время, чтобы исправить то, что считает ошибкой мироздания. Возможно, это было бы романтично, если бы он сумел объяснить Элеанор, что за чудо квантовой физики он хочет совершить, чтобы доказать свою любовь. И если бы она действительно ему поверила. И если бы его будущие воплощения не потратили целую вечность, обещая эту любовь Гарри.  
  
Если, гипотетически, может быть… Гарри это достало. Неважно, ему сейчас до лампочки. Управляемое перемещение все равно невозможно, уж Луи должен это знать, как никто другой. Он – объект времени, а не субъект, и вселенная запихнет его в этот Валентинов День туда, куда ей заблагорассудится. А прямо сейчас Луи находится в Париже, рядом с Гарри.  
  
Забавно, да?  
  
Они делают еще несколько интервью для сайтов и телевыступлений, и Луи, кажется, по меньшей мере соглашается с желаниями судьбы. Он становится расслабленным и счастливым, самим собой… Луи в самом лучшем настроении. Такой Луи очень сильно напоминает собственные будущие воплощения, и Гарри приходится сознательно сдерживать себя от желания дотянуться до него, провести большим пальцем по этим скулам и наклониться за поцелуем. Этот Луи - не бойфренд Гарри, но так чертовски близок к нему.  
  
А потом они дают еще одно интервью вдвоем. Серьезно, только они вдвоем, несмотря на сомнения некоторых членов их пиар-команды, отвечающих за интерпретацию теорий, обсуждаемых в интернете. Гарри же готов отправить вселенной корзину с фруктами или еще какой-нибудь подарок.  
  
\- Сексуальный и опасный…  
  
\- Мне нравится «опасный»…  
  
\- Но не «сексуальный»?  
  
\- Конечно, он сексуальный…  
  
Гарри не может перестать улыбаться. В буквальном смысле слова, физически не может. Вероятно, это праздничная любовь витает в воздухе и заставляет его улыбаться до боли в щеках, а может быть, виноват мальчишка, сидящий рядом с ним. Гарри едва ли способен удержать себя на этом стуле сейчас. Ему кажется, что он готов взлететь, - вот насколько он одурманен и безумно влюблен.  
  
Это похоже на каждый полдень, который он провел, прижавшись к Луи, на одеяле для пикника в лесу, каждый осторожный поцелуй и каждую неистовую ласку. На все уютные разговоры, содержание которых Гарри даже не может вспомнить. Только теплый, успокаивающий тон голоса Луи, который он знает уже очень давно. Вот только сегодня это не какой-то крохотный отрезок времени, который Гарри дозволено посмаковать, прежде чем отдать обратно. Это реальная жизнь. Это то, что останется с ним навсегда. И он хочет это сейчас. Сию же секунду.  
  
Закончив на сегодня, они вместе идут по коридору к еще одной комнате отдыха, чтобы дождаться остальных парней там. Костяшки их пальцев слегка соприкасаются. И Гарри приходится закусить изнутри щеку, чтобы перестать по-идиотски лыбиться. Но ничто не может спасти его от румянца, заливающего щеки. Гарри внезапно испытывает прилив сочувствия ко всем тем девочкам, что приходят на их концерты, кричат и дрожат… сейчас ему не кажется таким сумасшествием тот факт, что человек может переживать _так много_ эмоций, что единственный способ с ними справиться – настоящая истерия.  
  
Когда дверь за ними закрывается, и они остаются одни, Луи разворачивается к нему с огромной усмешкой на лице.  
  
\- Итак, я это сделал.  
  
Гари недоуменно моргает.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я перенесся. К Элеанор. Устроил ей сюрприз на День Святого Валентина. Сводил ее на _романтический_ ужин и все такое. Друг, это было круто.  
  
Гарри мерещится, что он пытается вскарабкаться по стенке аквариума, но никак не может найти точку опоры, не может сглотнуть, не может даже дышать.  
  
\- Что… _когда_?..  
  
\- Когда я уходил в туалет. Как тебе такое? Я подрочил… вспомнил, что, _кончив_ , я всегда _начинаю_ путешествие…  
  
Луи многозначительно шевелит бровями, ожидая, что Гарри рассмеется над игрой слов. Но тот не доставляет ему такого удовольствия.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами и продолжает.  
  
\- Что ж, ага, я появился прямо в Манчестере в семь вечера сегодняшнего дня. Сказал ей, что мы вернулись пораньше, и все. А после свидания сообщил, что мне нужно возвращаться в Лондон и что я не смогу остаться на ночь. Отвез ее домой, снова отправил себя в путешествие… ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я, - еще одно подергивание бровями. – А потом – бам, и я снова в студии, как будто никуда и не уходил. Ты даже не заметил. Я лучший бойфренд в мире, ты так не считаешь?  
  
Гарри опускается на один из диванчиков, потому что ноги… просто не слушаются, не способны больше держать его в стоячем положении. Все конечности становятся совершенно бесполезными, как будто надувные шины, из которых выпустили воздух. Проколотые шины.  
  
От необходимости отвечать его спасают влетающие в комнату парни. Гарри позволяет себе еще глубже утонуть в кожаном диване и просто наблюдает за движухой, что творится вокруг, пустым и ничего не выражающим взглядом. Он слышит, как Найл хвастает, что симпатичная интервьюерша дала ему свой номер телефона, потому что _лишать их женского внимания в День святого Валентина все равно, что отобрать конфетку у ребенка_. Гарри видит, как Луи едва заметно ухмыляется, поглядывая на Лиама и Зейна, потому что оба заламывают руки, волнуясь, успеют ли они вернуться в Лондон вовремя, чтобы встретиться со своими девушками.  
  
Гарри откидывается на спинку дивана. Ему хотелось бы сказать, что наконец-то он не чувствует ничего. Что его сердцем слишком долго жонглировали бесконечно сменяющие друг друга версии Луи, роняя его, как набивной мячик. Но только это не правда.  
  
Луи расслабленный, спокойный, милый и радостный, потому что он только что был на свидании с кем-то другим, и Гарри, черт побери, искренне рад за него. Он настолько ужасно влюблен в этого мальчишку, что может смотреть, как тот все сильнее привязывается к Элеанор и быть, твою мать, довольным этим, потому что… потому что Гарри для счастья достаточно того, чтобы Луи был счастлив. Даже если прямо сейчас Луи счастлив не с ним.  
  
На протяжении всего перелета и поездки до квартиры Гарри мученически терпит свою любовь. Луи сразу уходит наверх и отключается, все еще ухмыляясь тому, что прямо сейчас какая-то другая его версия выполняет обязанности идеального бойфренда.  
  
И Гарри не… он не _ожидает_ , что где-нибудь тут прячется взрослая версия Луи. Не предполагает, что если уж Луи из настоящего нашел способ провести День Святого Валентина с Элеанор, то должна существовать и такая версия Луи, которая сделает то же самое для Гарри.  
  
Но когда он открывает дверь в свою комнату, там нет ничего, кроме пустой и холодной постели. Гарри позволяет тяжелому и грустному вздоху сорваться с губ и признается себе, что, да, может быть, он действительно чего-то ждал.  
  
А потом у него мигает телефон, оповещая, что пришло новое сообщение от Гримми.  
  
« _Сегодня встреча одиноких сердец в клубе Groucho. Ты идешь?_ »  
  
« _Конечно_ », - набирает Гарри в ответ.  
  
Потому что ему нужно убить еще немного времени.

 

 **Февраль 2009**  
 _Гарри 15, Луи 23_  
  
Гарри и не думает, что в толпе посреди танцпола в Apollo кто-то будет строго соблюдать принцип личного пространства, но совершенно не ожидает, что вокруг его талии внезапно могут появиться руки, которые определенно не принадлежат Джемме.   
  
Сначала его охватывает паника. Он начинает размахивать руками и пытается вывернуться, пока в голове звучит сигнал тревоги, сообщающий, что именно _поэтому_ мама так неохотно отпустила их на концерт без взрослых. О боже, она знала, что случится что-нибудь ужасное. Гарри облапает незнакомец, и кто знает, остановится ли все на этом? А если этот человек решит его похитить и, ну, принудить к сексу или накачать наркотиками? Весь этот вечер изначально был ужасной идеей.  
  
А потом вспыхивают огни сцены, и он замечает, что руку мужчины украшает большое тату птицы, с замысловатым дизайном которой Гарри очень хорошо знаком. Вместо того, чтобы продолжить вырываться, Гарри прижимается к груди Луи, внезапно испытывая куда большую радость от того, что потерялся от Джеммы и ее подруги, когда подобрался ближе к сцене, а они остались позади.  
  
\- Ты напугал меня, - Гарри пытается направить звук своего голоса Луи в ухо. – Я по тебе скучал. Я люблю тебя.  
  
Его все еще поражает возможность говорить кому-то эти слова. Говорить их Луи.  
  
Взрослый Луи не отвечает, только сильнее обхватывает бедра Гарри и двигается под ритм _Breakeven_.  
  
Они стоят вот так, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, еще несколько песен, пока Луи не наклоняется, чтобы что-то сказать. Его горячее дыхание щекочет ухо Гарри и посылает по его телу мурашки.  
  
\- Знаешь, я сейчас здесь. Или, ну… _он_ здесь. Моя подростковая версия.  
  
Гарри чувствует… неожиданно он чувствует _все_ и сразу. Как будто у него в голове взрывается бомба. Как будто кто-то пронзил ему сердце. Он ошеломлен и переполнен надеждой, а потом… _почему_ они все еще стоят здесь? Почему они не спешат отыскать другого Луи? Почему не торопятся начать эту историю?  
  
Гарри пытается выбраться из пульсирующей под музыку толпы, утягивая Луи за собой за запястье, но тот тянет обратно.  
  
\- Не сейчас. Не здесь.  
  
\- Что? – выпаливает Гарри, потому что… _что_? – Это не… так не честно.  
  
На мгновение Луи кажется огорченным, но потом свет падает по-другому, и выражение его лица становится безразличным.  
  
\- Обещаю, то, как этому суждено случиться… намного лучше, чем встреча на случайном концерте. Это нечто большее. Потрясающее.  
  
\- Но ты… Ты сказал, что нас сведет вместе музыка. И мы оба здесь… почему не сейчас?  
  
Музыка становится громче, а может быть, это собственное сердцебиение Гарри отдается таким грохотом в голове. Луи разворачивает его и прижимает к себе, крепко и неистово.   
  
\- Прости, - произносит он Гарри в макушку, с трудом перекрикивая рев гитары. – Прости, прости меня за все. Я просто безумно люблю нашу с тобой жизнь, и я не хочу ничего менять. Я знаю, что это будет болезненно для тебя, но… тебе придется ждать. Мы должны встретиться по-особенному. Я люблю тебя. Мне так жаль, Гарри.  
  
А после остается только кучка мятой одежды у его ног и слезы на лице, что, наверное, выглядит нелепо для всех, кто его сейчас видит.  
  
Остаток концерта Гарри уделяет больше внимания окружающей его толпе, а не группе на сцене, пытаясь высмотреть среди всех этих тел красивого мальчика. Но еще он старается следовать словам Луи и принять, что всем его надеждам не суждено сбыться сегодня. В этом помещении действительно есть Луи, но он пока не для Гарри, еще рано.  
  
Этой ночью Гарри засыпает со все той же пустотой в груди. Но скоро Луи станет его до конца жизни. Наверное, он cможет смириться с этим ожиданием.  
  
 _Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I’m not gonna move**._  
  
  
 **Февраль 2012**  
 _Гарри 18_  
  
Зимой лес выглядит иначе. Промозглый, унылый и хрупкий. Ветки деревьев, кажется, не рады Гарри, а наоборот, пытаются удержать его на расстоянии, холодно и испытующе.  
  
« _Ты не должен был сюда приходить_ », - слышится Гарри. – « _Сегодня у нас ничего нет для тебя_ ».  
  
Но Гарри все равно меряет шагами полянку. А когда начинает задыхаться, садится на бревно.  
  
\- Я хотел бы, чтобы ты тогда сказал мне, насколько это будет больно, - кричит он, обращаясь ко всем Луи, которых сейчас здесь нет. – Я бы хотел… сколько еще? Я не могу… я больше не могу это выносить.  
  
Он стягивает с головы шапку и со злостью вытирает ею глаза.  
  
\- Я не могу понять, как полюбить кого-то другого. Мне не нужен твой свободный пропуск. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты любил меня в ответ… _боже_ , ну почему ты меня не любишь? Что я делаю не так?  
  
Это место – дом для сотен воспоминаний Гарри, но сейчас ни одно из них не задерживается в голове. Вместо них всплывает переполненная народом уборная и парень с хреновым телефоном – тот самый момент, по которому можно поделить жизнь Гарри: до Луи в каждодневной жизни и после… _с_ Луи в каждодневной жизни.  
  
« _Ты будешь звездой_ ».  
  
Этот Луи даже не знал тогда, кто такой Гарри, и что их встреча будет означать. Но все равно он заметил, что Гарри особенный, хоть и не понял, что Гарри суждено стать особенным именно _для него_. Это должно что-то значить…  
  
Гарри не уделял особенного внимания урокам естествознания, но он знает, что большинство звезд на небе уже даже не существуют. Они просто свет, приходящий от шаров раскаленного газа, сгоревших миллионы лет назад.  
  
Но этот самый свет от сгоревших гигантов моряки использовали тысячи лет, чтобы пересекать океаны. Это была единственная определенность в их наполненной путешествиями и изменениями жизни. Полярная звезда раз за разом появлялась на одном и том же участке небосвода, точно над Северным Полюсом, и это давало морякам прошлого возможность рассчитать свое местоположение и найти путь домой.  
  
Тот идиотский инцидент с Днем Святого Валентина – случайность. Луи не решает, когда и куда ему переноситься. Он полностью находится во власти чего-то дикого и совершенно непредсказуемого. Но этот лес и Гарри вместе с ним – это постоянная величина, константа.  
  
Гарри цепляется за эту мысль, пока сидит в одиночестве в лесу и страдает по всему тому, чего еще не может получить.  
  
Два дня спустя он делает первую татуировку.  
  
  
 **Март 2012**  
 _Гарри 18, Луи 20 и 30_  
  
  
 _Лиам: Если бы ты мог попасть в будущее, Луи, или любой из присутствующих в этой комнате, что бы ты делал?  
Луи: (давится водой и кашляет, заметно растерявшись) Эм…  
  
One Direction Tour Video Diary 2_  
  
  
Существует два места, вероятность перемещения Луи в которых вызывает у Гарри заметный скачок паники.  
  
Одно из них – самолеты, что чрезвычайно печально, учитывая, как часто группа оказывается в них в связи с такой ненормальной работой. И это не короткие перелеты внутри континента, а длинные трансатлантические рейсы, в которых Луи обычно пристально таращится в окно, а Гарри нервно обкусывает ногти. Шансы, что Луи перенесется, а потом вернется обратно в то же самое место в двадцати тысячах футов над землей, в котором уже нет самолета, очень малы, но Гарри это не сильно успокаивает. Насколько он знает, на эту тему не проводилось никаких исследований.  
  
Второе место – это сцена, что совершенно не удивительно. Это огромная угроза раскрытия тайны о состоянии Луи, и каждый раз, когда загораются огни, они невероятно сильно рискуют разоблачением. Для Гарри становится второй натурой привычка постоянно поглядывать на Луи во время концертов, проверяя симптомы приближающегося перемещения и убеждаясь, что друг крепко привязан к настоящему моменту.  
  
Но, серьезно, пора бы Гарри добавить в этот список нервных ситуаций закулисье, потому что если кошмары про самолеты и сцену так до сих пор и не сбылись, то раздевалки и столовые всевозможных американских концертных площадок, по-видимому, чрезвычайно метафизически опасны.  
  
Именно поэтому Гарри стоит, прислонившись к закрытой двери абсолютно пустой душевой кабинки и притворяется, что занят собственным телефоном, тогда как на самом деле он отсчитывает секунды с того момента, как дематериализовался Луи. Гарри торопливо запихнул оставшуюся после перемещения одежду под ближайший диван и теперь выдумывает оправдания для всех членов их команды, но он совершенно не уверен, что сможет продолжать в этом духе и дальше.  
  
\- Не может быть, чтобы Томмо все еще намывал волосы за этой дверью, - ворчит Пол, когда проходит мимо в третий раз. – У нас есть Лу и вся эта команда красоты, чтобы улаживать такого рода проблемы. Так какого черта он там застрял?  
  
\- Не так уж и долго он моется, - слабо защищается Гарри. – Он думает, ну, что, может быть, у него… эмм… Могут быть… Вошки? Возможно.  
  
Пол одаривает его мрачным взглядом.  
  
\- Он совершенно вышел из-под контроля, Гарри.  
  
Гарри не хочет и не может спорить с этим утверждением, даже несмотря на то, что Луи в последнее время стал слегка обижаться на свою новую репутацию капризной дивы. Остальные парни беспрестанно его дразнят по этому поводу, а у Луи всегда были проблемы с принятием критики, которую, по его мнению, он не заслужил. Гарри же в свою очередь полагает, что лучше уж пусть несколько людей считают тебя тщеславным, чем, когда они в курсе, что ты не в состоянии контролировать, в каком году будет находиться твое собственное тело. Кроме того, чаще всего в сложившихся обстоятельствах лучший вариант прикрытия, который Гарри может изобрести, – это сделать вид, что Луи в уборной.  
  
И все равно Луи выглядит недовольным, когда вечером Пол швыряет ему на кровать средство для выведения вшей.  
  
Другое возможное оправдание, когда Луи переносится во времени без предупреждения в те длинные промежуточные часы между прибытием на арену и концертом, - это свалить все на его озорной характер, и представить его отсутствие как часть какого-то глобального розыгрыша.  
  
\- Томмо здесь? – интересуется Лиам, заглядывая в раздевалку вместе с приехавшим на дневное шоу в Бостоне Стэном. – Мы хотели узнать, будет ли он сегодня вечером играть в футбол. Ты же играешь, верно, Гарри?  
  
\- Да, конечно, - соглашается тот, несмотря на нарастающую в груди панику и тот факт, что Стэн шутливо ловит его захватом за шею. – Но Лу, эм… ушел.  
  
\- Один? Это странно.  
  
\- Пошел по магазинам, - выдумывает Гарри экспромтом. – Сказал, что ему нужны припасы для… Эм, кое-чего.  
  
 _Черт побери_ , за такое время он уже должен был этому научиться. Гарри делает мысленную пометку, что нужно начать заранее планировать отмазки для исчезновений Луи.  
  
\- Только не розыгрыш, - вздыхает Лиам тихо и обеспокоенно и смотрит на Стэна. – Ты знаешь что-нибудь об этом?  
  
Стэн только обрушивается на диванчик, хохоча.  
  
\- Нет, не знаю. Типичный Томмо… лучше тебе быть настороже сегодня на концерте, Пейно.  
  
Потом они уходят: Стэн заметно развеселившись, а Лиам слегка разнервничавшись, и вскоре появляется Луи. И он вовсе не рад, когда Гарри сообщает ему, что помимо приходжения в себя после путешествия, ему придется придумать совершенно новый уникальный прикол для Лиама. В итоге они решают набрызгать крем для бритья между простынями на койке Лиама в тур-автобусе, из-за чего жертва розыгрыша дергается и психует весь остаток тура на северо-востоке страны. Серьезно, Гарри пора начать сочинять алиби получше, он ведь должен смягчать неприятности, вызванные болезнью Луи, а не умножать их.  
  
И только когда Луи исчезает из номера в отеле в ЛА, Гарри приходит в голову самое очевидное решение их проблемы.  
  
\- Куда, черт побери, опять подевался Луи? – спрашивает Найл, влетая в общую комнату, соединяющую все их номера, с коробкой пиццы и огромной миской курицы в руках. Это закономерный вопрос… Найл и Луи как раз были в самом разгаре очередной игры в FIFA, когда Найл отошел к двери, чтобы забрать заказанную еду, а Луи покинул настоящее. И все это произошло так быстро, что Гарри не успел состряпать даже свое обычное неуклюжее оправдание.  
  
\- Я, эм…  
  
\- Богом клянусь, никто из нас пятерых не любит играть в прятки так сильно, как он.  
  
Найл начинает открывать дверцы шкафов и отдергивать занавески, а у Гарри бешено колотится сердце, потому что на обыск всех возможных укромных местечек в этой крохотной комнатке уйдет ровно десять секунд, когда…  
  
\- Это его одежда? – Найл тыкает пальцем в полосатую рубашку и светлые брюки, которые вне всяких сомнений, определенно и бесспорно несколько мгновений назад красовались на Луи. Найл выглядит слегка испуганным. – Он где-то здесь _голый_? Черт… не знаю, чем вы, парни, привыкли заниматься дома, но это не для меня. Я пас.  
  
Он подхватывает свою пиццу, курицу и пакетик с чипсами, из которого ел Гарри, и выскальзывает за дверь.  
  
Где-то через час возвращается Луи. Он тяжело дышит, потому что нечаянно включил сигнализацию в музее, в который перенесся, а Гарри задумчиво наблюдает за ним из кресла.  
  
\- Я думаю, мы должны им сказать, Лу.  
  
Луи нарочито медленно просовывает ноги в штанины брюк.  
  
\- Кому и что сказать?  
  
Гарри вздыхает.  
  
\- Парням. Про тебя. Ты не думаешь, что время пришло?  
  
\- Пытаешься каламбурить?  
  
\- Не делай из этого шутку, Лу, я серьезно. Они – наши лучшие друзья. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что им можно доверять. И в последнее время ты переносишься так часто, что, я думаю, это только вопрос времени, – _нет_ , никаких гребаных каламбуров – когда они сами догадаются. Ты же это понимаешь?  
  
Луи тяжело опирается на спинку дивана.  
  
\- Я понимаю твои аргументы. Действительно, понимаю. Но я просто… не готов. Не сейчас. Не сейчас, ладно?  
  
Гарри отвечает ему печальным взглядом. Какая знакомая песня, хотя и менее болезненный контекст.  
  
\- Ага. Ладно. Но, может быть… скоро?  
  
Луи кривит губы.  
  
\- Причина не в том, что я не верю, что могу на них положиться… я могу. Я знаю, что они никому не расскажут. Только… я не хочу, чтобы они начали смотреть на меня по-другому. Не хочу, чтобы они меня жалели, или думали, что я какой-нибудь генетический уродец.  
  
\- Они бы _никогда_ …  
  
\- Да, да, неважно, Гарри. Ты так не думаешь, потому что мои чокнутые будущие «Я» - все, что ты когда-либо знал. И потому что ты сам слегка ненормальный.  
  
Гарри швыряет в него подушкой, но не настаивает на продолжении обсуждения.  
  
Пока он способен хранить секрет Луи в одиночку, если уж тот действительно этого хочет. Это непросто, и Гарри не может отделаться от чувства, что они ступают на опасную территорию, но, если это сделает жизнь Луи проще, он согласен тащить это бремя хоть тысячу лет.

Все равно у них сейчас есть более насущные проблемы.  
  
#ЛуиСбрейБороду вчера вывели в тренды. Очередное агрессивное заявление от вполне определенной кучки фанатов, обитающих в интернете.  
  
Бромансы всегда были большой частью имиджа их группы, они все прекрасно научились играть привязанности, когда поблизости оказывались камеры. И вряд ли этот подход можно назвать революционным… Гарри недавно общался с Питом Вентцем и провел немало времени с ребятами из McFly. Флирт с коллегами по группе, кажется, является практическим обязательным условием для успешной поп-группы.  
  
Но Гарри не думает, что Гарри Джадд и Дуги Пойнтер когда-либо были источником или предметом столь жарких споров. И точно знает, что отдельные команды «Ниам» и «Зиам» тоже не достигают подобной отметки. Но «Ларри Стайлинсон» - настоящий социально-медийный ураган, намеревающийся учинить разрушения во всех частях их жизней.  
  
Вся эта ситуация, кажется, здорово раздражает их менеджмент и публицистов лейбла, и они делают все возможное, чтобы теории оставались исключительно в интернете. Кое-кто даже предлагает ребятам слегка уменьшить взаимодействие друг с другом, не подливать масло в огонь и все такое, и Гарри понимает их идею, честно, потому что он тоже не хочет, чтобы слухи и спекуляции повлияли на успех группы.  
  
Но у него просто не получается не быть влюбленным в Луи, и из него хреновый актер, чтобы грамотно притворяться. Поэтому Гарри понятия не имеет, что теперь делать. Как ухитряться не смотреть на Луи так, словно он – свет всей жизни Гарри?  
  
И это главная его проблема, он это знает. Его неспособность сыграть свою роль вызывает все остальные неприятности. Наберите « _Гарри Стайлс_ »… и « _влюблен в Луи Томлинсона_ » будет первым предложенным вам запросом в гугле. Нажмите enter, и вы получите целую коллекцию доказательств, подтверждающих это: фото тоскливо-влюбленного Гарри и гифки, на которых он посылает испепеляющие взгляды каждому, кто рискнет подойти к Луи слишком близко. Все это доказывает, что Гарри влюблен… потому что он действительно влюблен. Потому что технически Луи – его бойфренд. И как можно винить фанатов в том, что они замечают истину? С другой стороны, есть и те, кто неистово отрицает любую возможность отношений между Гарри и Луи и… что ж, прямо сейчас ни о каких отношениях речи не идет. И, вообще-то, Луи ему не бойфренд, и он очень даже встречается с Элеанор. Так как можно обвинять этих фанатов в том, что они тоже видят истину?  
  
Все очень запутано, и Гарри никак не может объяснить ситуацию интервьюерам, парням, менеджменту и тем более Луи.  
  
Луи, для которого все это поначалу было чрезвычайно забавным, и который с огромным удовольствием всячески поощрял шиппинг… теперь ведет себя совсем по-другому. Он осторожен с Гарри, как никогда раньше. Всегда заметно мешкает перед тем, как приобнять его во время фотосессии или сесть рядом на публике. И это приносит разочарование, ведь такое поведение совершенно противоречит главной цели: заставить Луи понять, что он тоже влюблен в Гарри.  
  
Но теперь Элеанор разблокировала свой твиттер, и почти триста тысяч фанатов получили возможность слать ей ненависть и оскорбления, в том числе и пропаганду Ларри Стайлинсон. С тех пор, как они уехали, она уже дважды звонила Луи в слезах, не сумев справиться с сарказмом людей, которые ее даже не знают. Луи пытался ее успокоить, но и сам выглядел растерянным, искренне недоумевая, почему его дружбу с Гарри превращают во что-то ужасное, заставляя его девушку плакать.  
  
Так что когда Луи говорит:   
  
\- Прости, Хаз, но я думаю, что нам придется ненадолго расстаться, - как будто это шутка, хотя на самом деле не может даже посмотреть Гарри в глаза, то у Гарри не получается его за это винить.  
  
Все равно в их настоящих взаимоотношениях мало что меняется, новые условия касаются только появлений на публике. Гарри все еще хранитель всех секретов Луи, а Луи все еще нацеливает все свои шутки так, чтобы они выставляли Гарри в наилучшем свете. Они до сих пор делят еду и номера в отелях, все еще могут понимать друг друга без слов, переглядываясь за спинами остальных парней. Они просто стараются больше никому не попадаться на глаза, если идут куда-нибудь ужинать только вдвоем.  
  
С другой стороны, теперь у Гарри появляется больше времени, чтобы перенаправить свои противоречивые эмоции в полезное русло. Ему бы хотелось каждую ночь после концертов проводить голышом в постели вместе с Луи, доводя себя до невменяемого состояния? Конечно, в идеальном мире все происходило бы именно так. Но в этой вселенной Гарри увязывается за Лиамом, когда тот отправляется в тренажерный зал.  
  
Чтобы дойти туда в первый раз, пожертвовав куда более заманчивой перспективой заказать пиццу и посмотреть телевизор, Гарри приходится долго настраивать себя мысленно. Но как только тренировки входят в привычный распорядок дня, они превращаются в зависимость. Пятнадцать минут на эллиптическом тренажере становятся тридцатью на беговой дорожке, а вскоре он уже по собственному желанию просыпается каждое утро, чтобы выйти на часовую пробежку. Они берут с собой в тур тренера, который учит Гарри боксировать и показывает ему различные упражнения и приспособления с утяжелителями, с помощью которых можно сделать себя еще сильнее. Регулярные порции эндорфинов помогают сохранять ясность мысли, и теперь давешние проблемы кажутся Гарри почти незначительными.  
  
И если уж ему нравится, что тренировки делают с его разумом, он определенно в восторге от того, что происходит с его телом. Последние остатки детского жирка, что упорно цеплялись за его талию, исчезают, и теперь вся его фигура выглядит стройной и крепкой. Рельеф у него на груди и животе, конечно, пока не такой четкий, как у Лиама, но уже проступает сквозь ткань футболки. Да, по его собственному мнению, он выглядит очень даже соблазнительно… и он никак не может взять в толк, почему кое-кому требуется так много времени, чтобы это заметить?  
  
Гарри бросает еще один оценивающий взгляд на свою новую фигуру в зеркале раздевалки бейсбольного парка в Техасе, когда словно бы вместе с порывом воздуха из люка под потолком появляется взрослый Луи. Четверо других ребят уже уехали в торговый комплекс, где у них сегодня запланировано подписание альбомов и интервью, но Гарри решил задержаться и потом добраться туда вместе с гастрольной командой.  
  
И, как ему теперь кажется, это было лучшее решение в его жизни. Он жадно обшаривает взглядом обнаженную кожу Луи. Неуклюже делает шаг к нему навстречу, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчет. Пальцы буквально зудят от желания коснуться, _коснуться_. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как Гарри чувствовал под ладонями тело Луи, вообще чье-либо тело. Он переходит от состояния «на шесть часов» к «двенадцати» в рекордное время, отчаянно нуждаясь в любом контакте.  
  
Но потом он поднимает голову и натыкается на мрачный взгляд Луи, заставляющий его остыть и запнуться.  
  
\- Луи? – неуверенно тянет Гарри.  
  
И тут словно чья-то невидимая рука дотягивается и стирает напряжение с лица Луи, заменяя его знакомой нежностью.  
  
\- Да, привет. Прости, малыш… ты скучал по мне?  
  
Гарри делает последний шаг к Луи и утыкается носом ему в шею.  
  
\- Только чуть-чуть, - шмыгает он, прекрасно зная, что все абсолютно очевидно по тому, как судорожно он пытается ощупать сразу все участки тела Луи, до которых может достать. – Ты… ты же не злишься на меня, нет?  
  
Луи молчит дольше положенного, и Гарри в ужасе отшатывается.  
  
\- Что… почему?  
  
\- Шшш, нет, я не… не на _тебя_ , малыш, тебе не нужно… Твоя будущая версия ведет себя немного по-идиотски сегодня, но, знаешь…  
  
Гарри совсем не представляет, что ему делать с этой информацией, но ощущает дикую потребность как-нибудь загладить свою вину перед Луи, разубедить его.  
  
\- Он… мне так жаль, Луи. Он не… он любит тебя, клянусь, он так сильно тебя любит. Что бы он там ни сделал, я обещаю…  
  
\- Гарри, - перебивает его Луи, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. – Ты не должен… это не конец света. Я знаю, что ты… что _он_ меня любит, хорошо? Боже, я бы никогда-никогда не стал в этом сомневаться. Но это не значит, что ты не бываешь иногда той еще занозой в заднице.  
  
Гарри обдумывает услышанное, и что-то в его понимании их взаимоотношений неуловимо смещается, какой-то кусочек встает на место. Они – настоящая пара в будущем. Реальная пара со своими мелкими и глупыми разногласиями.  
  
\- Тогда, может быть, ты хочешь об этом поговорить?  
  
Луи вздыхает.  
  
\- Сколько раз мне нужно повторить, что не стоит знать слишком многое о своем будущем?  
  
\- Да, но, может быть, если мы поговорим сейчас, я сумею сделать будущее лучше?  
  
Луи, кажется, взвешивает это предложение, но потом снова обнимает Гарри за талию.  
  
\- Нет, не думаю, что мои словоизлияния смогут когда-либо заставить тебя прекратить на меня ворчать. Не беспокойся об этом… мы с твоей будущей версией во всем разберемся. А сейчас есть некоторые другие занятия, которым я с удовольствием уделил бы это время. Забыл, каким потрясающим ты был в восемнадцать.  
  
Гарри сияет от заслуженного комплимента и взгляда Луи, остановившегося на его обнаженной груди. Все эти часы в спортзале не были напрасны, и теперь Луи по достоинству оценивает результаты.  
  
Луи подводит Гарри к стене возле раковин и прижимает к голой бетонной плите, вылизывая его рот. Он уже добирается до пряжки на ремне, когда какая-то мысль внезапно приходит ему в голову. Он отстраняется и с ухмылкой оглядывает Гарри.  
  
\- Что? Ну что? – интересуется Гарри, слегка раздражаясь от того, что приятное занятие пришлось прервать.  
  
Луи отбрасывает с его лба несколько непослушных прядок и заменяет их поцелуями.  
  
\- Ничего, ничего. Это же Даллас, да? Я только что понял, что на подписании альбомов… почему ты выглядел… - Ухмылка Луи делается еще шире, он явно очень доволен собой. А потом он снова наклоняется и с влажным причмокиванием засасывает нижнюю губу Гарри. – Я собираюсь оттрахать тебя до потери сознания, очаровательный Гарри. Разметить всю твою чистую кожу, заставить тебя раскраснеться везде.  
  
Гарри издает что-то среднее между придушенным вздохом и всхлипом.  
  
\- Да, - соглашается он. – Да, я хочу…  
  
Луи разворачивает их так, что теперь они оба оказываются лицом к раковинам. Грудь Луи прижата к спине Гарри, а его подбородок покоится у Гарри на плече. Гарри хорошо видит их отражение в зеркале перед собой, и, _черт_ , они так _красиво_ смотрятся вместе. Из них получается идеальная пара. Он хочет фотографию этого момента. Или картину маслом, или хоть _что-нибудь_ , что он сможет потом вставить в рамку.  
  
Луи опускает руку Гарри между ног, и тот мгновенно перестает размышлять об искусстве. Ладонь Луи двигается уверенно, плавными и гладкими рывками, а пальцы другой руки играют с сосками. И отражение Гарри в зеркале уже выглядит распаленным и вспотевшим. Отчаянный румянец распространяется по груди до самого живота.  
  
Гарри не может себя контролировать, слегка толкаясь вперед бедрами, чтобы получить еще больше ласки, больше трения. А Луи сжимает его плечи и нагибает его на стойку с раковинами. Теперь Гарри стоит в полусогнутом состоянии с оттопыренной задницей, абсолютно обнаженный, и внутри него нарастает трепет, куда более пронзительный, чем обычно. Они находятся в общественном месте, куда в любой момент может войти кто-угодно. Любой может их _увидеть_. Любой из сотни человек в их команде может стать свидетелем такого Гарри - сходящего с ума и распутно разлегшегося на стойке ради Луи, - и ни один из них не стал бы достаточной причиной, чтобы остановиться.  
  
А Луи падает на колени и… ох, боже, это язык огибает дырочку Гарри, спускаясь ниже к чувствительному месту прямо за яичками. Гарри разрывается между желанием отпрянуть от необычных ощущений и податься навстречу мокрым прикосновениям. Все его внимание сосредоточено на собственной заднице, горячем и влажном языке Луи и его пошлых поцелуях. И когда тот отстраняется, Гарри кажется, что он может разреветься.  
  
\- Смазка, - бормочет Луи, прикусывая ягодицу Гарри. – Хазза, пожалуйста… где смазка?  
  
Гарри требуется пара секунд, чтобы осознать суть вопроса и вспомнить, как складывать звуки в слова и какие именно слова ему нужны, чтобы ответить.   
  
\- Брюки, - умудряется выговорить он, падая щекой в прохладную лужу набежавшей мимо раковины воды. – Бумажник. Задний карман.  
  
Пока Луи готовит его, Гарри успевает облапать края раковины со всех сторон, изо всех сил подавляя желание подмахивать задом, параллельно потираясь членом о стойку.  
  
\- Хочу тебя внутри прямо сейчас, - хнычет он. – Хочу, чтобы ты… наполнил меня… так давно, внутри меня будет так узко, я обещаю…  
  
\- Господи, Гарри, подожди еще чуть-чуть… надо растянуть тебя…  
  
Гарри раздраженно морщится.  
  
\- Нет, сейчас, _прямо сейчас_ , я _готов_ , просто трахни меня уже, _пожалуйста_.  
  
Луи целует Гарри в шею.  
  
\- Вот видишь, что я имел в виду, когда говорил, что ты всегда на меня ворчишь?  
  
Гарри рычит и оттопыривает задницу еще дальше, прекращая сопротивляться желаниям тела и просто пытаясь поймать столько удовольствия, сколько получится.  
  
Луи проталкивает головку члена в Гарри, и у того разжимаются руки, все его тело становится влажным от пота, но ему наплевать. Ему наплевать на все, кроме движущегося внутри члена Луи, задевающего простату. Он всхлипывает и корчится, сходя с ума от бешеного желания. И чувствует, как Луи прижимает подушечку большого пальца к тому месту, где соединяются их тела, где Гарри уже и так растянут до предела членом Луи. Гарри издает громкий гортанный вскрик и ударяет кулаком по мокрой стойке рядом с раковиной.  
  
\- _Да_ , черт, кричи для меня. Малыш…  
  
Гарри бросает взгляд из-под влажной от пота челки, и картинка, которую он видит в зеркале, просто слишком, господи-боже. Мощные движения бедер Луи, его сильные руки, изгиб его шеи, когда он запрокидывает голову назад… это сексуальнее всех порнофильмов, которые Гарри когда-либо видел. Даже его собственная разбитая поза кажется сексуальной с этого угла. Он обожает то, каким разрушенным он выглядит для Луи.  
  
Луи выходит из него и снова входит сильными рывками, и импульс от этих толчков настолько велик, что Гарри практически трахает стойку. Он тянет руку назад, пытаясь нащупать пальцы Луи, оставляющие сейчас синяки на его бедрах.  
  
\- Давай, давай… дотронься до меня. Мне нужна твоя ладонь.  
  
Луи быстро чмокает его в скулу.   
  
\- Нет. Только так. Ты кончишь от моего члена, вперед, мой сладкий.  
  
Гарри хочется кричать. Он сжимается вокруг движущегося в диком ритме Луи, и опускает взгляд вниз, на свой нетронутый член, который грубо трется о край стойки, а потом снова поднимает голову и уставляется в зеркало перед собой.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Луи, Луи…  
  
И кончает, заливая свою грудь, живот и раковину и совершенно не пытаясь отстраниться от выпачканной поверхности.  
  
За дальнейшим развитием событий он наблюдает через отражение. Его сознание затуманено и находится где-то далеко, так что возникает ощущение будто то, что он видит, происходит с кем-то другим. Луи толкается в него еще раз или два, а потом его тело напрягается, и неожиданно он отшатывается от Гарри и кончает ему на спину.  
  
\- Великолепный.  
  
Гарри слишком расслабленный и сонный, чтобы самостоятельно стоять на ногах, так что он благодарен Луи за то, что тот заботливо отмывает его влажным полотенцем и снова одевает в белую футболку и штаны цвета хаки.  
  
\- Как я выгляжу? – спрашивает он, когда снова принимает вертикальное положение и изображает вихляющийся пируэт перед Луи.  
  
\- Абсолютно и несомненно только что вытраханным, - отвечает Луи. Его лицо просто светится самодовольством.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, люди догадаются? – продолжает любопытствовать Гарри.  
  
\- Нужно быть слепым, чтобы не заметить, как ты сияешь, малыш. – Луи протягивает руку и дергает за воротник Гарри, с гордостью и нежностью. – Я помню, как терялся в догадках, - продолжает он, как если бы разговаривал сам с собой. – И был очень, очень зол… но это оказался я сам. Гарри Стайлса трахнули в Далласе. И это был я.  
  
*  
  
И в таком свежевытраханном виде Гарри вынужден ходить до самого конца дня, но он совсем не возражает. Он даже не против просидеть несколько часов подряд, подписывая автографы, хотя его задница довольно неслабо ноет. Но ему нравится такое физическое напоминание о том, что Луи был с ним, что это случилось на самом деле, а не стало продуктом его живого воображения. По той же причине он любит иногда разрешать взрослому Луи рисовать на своих руках ручкой, даже заставляет его изображать обручальное тату и прочие картинки, подстегивающие фантазию. Гарри любит доказательства. Они служат ощутимым напоминанием о том, чего именно он ждет.  
  
И позже, во время интервью на местной радиостанции, это помогает ему пройти через:  
  
\- Некоторые люди искренне думают, что мы в отношениях. Я как-то видел кое-что на эту тему. Они действительно, серьезно думают, что мы в отношениях. Это так забавно.  
  
Едва ли может быть легко слышать, как любовь твоей жизни – _любовь всей твоей жизни_ – насмехается над идеей о том, что он состоит с тобой в отношениях. Слышать, как человек, с которым ты делишь абсолютно все, полностью отказывается от тебя, а потом еще и храбро рассмеяться, как будто ты со всем согласен.  
  
И Гарри безумно благодарен остальным парням за то, как Зейн и Лиам сразу пытаются увести вопрос в другом направлении. Потому что сам он сейчас вряд ли смог бы это осилить. Он не может соединить в одного человека того Луи, который только что оттрахал его чуть ли не до потери пульса, и этого равнодушного мальчика, сидящего рядом с ним.  
  
Гарри благодарен своим друзьям и синякам на бедрах. Он легонько нажимает на них, и они приводят его как раз в нужную кондицию, чтобы закончить интервью.  
  
  
 **Апрель 2012**  
 _Гарри 18, Луи 20_  
  
Гарри уходит с Kid’s Choice Awards с номером телефона Тейлор Свифт, и это один, но не единственный, признак того, что события, закручивающиеся вокруг него, не могут быть его настоящей жизнью.  
  
Ему нужна минутка, чтобы осознать результаты этого уик-энда, сжиться с тем фактом, что они теперь настоящие звезды в этой стране… что, вообще-то, означает, что они настоящие звезды во всем мире, черт побери. Но их, как обычно, впихивают в раздевалку, чтобы дождаться указаний о прибытии транспорта. И здесь совершенно не хватает места для экзистенциальных размышлений, потому что тут нельзя даже нормально жестикулировать.  
  
А еще это означает, что все четверо прекрасно видят тот самый момент, когда Луи исчезает.  
  
\- Так. Какого. _Черта_ , - выдыхает Найл, уставившись на кучку одежды, которая меньше секунды назад была Луи.  
  
Мозг Гарри почему-то заклинивает, и он только открывает рот, мечась взглядом по сторонам, как ненормальный. Несмотря на все тревожные рассуждения о неизбежности этого момента, он оказывается чертовски неготовым сейчас его улаживать.  
  
\- Ну, ох… видите ли, эм… вообще-то, Луи… - начинает он, выстраивая предложение примерно с тем же изяществом, с каким бухой в стельку алкоголик ищет дорогу домой в кромешной темноте. Гарри плавает, пытаясь нащупать хоть какой-нибудь твердый фундамент для объяснения.  
  
\- Луи – путешественник во времени.  
  
И Гарри очень ненавидит сейчас медленную манеру своей речи и сиропообразную консистенцию своего мозга.  
  
Потому что это не он только что взорвал бомбу в крошечной раздевалке.  
  
Это сделал Лиам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Morning – телепрограмма. Дословный перевод: Это Утро или Сегодняшнее Утро.  
> **Слова из песни "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" от The Script:  
> Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
> (Я вернусь на тот самый угол, где впервые встретил тебя,)  
> Gonna camp in my sleeping bag not I'm not gonna move.  
> (Поставлю палатку и никуда отсюда не уйду.)


	8. Глава 8

_a moment of love, a dream, a laugh, a kiss, a cry, our rights, our wrongs_  
  
(момент любви, мечта, смех, плач, наши правды, наши ошибки)  
  
  
**Апрель 2012**  
_Гарри 18, Луи 20_  
  
Найл и Зейн чрезвычайно хорошо реагируют на новость о том, что один из их ближайших друзей, их брат по всему, кроме крови, имеет болезнь, заставляющую его исчезать из этого момента времени и переноситься в другой.  
  
Но, нужно отметить, что у них нет времени, чтобы должным образом отреагировать, потому что сразу после объявления Лиама (Объявление Лиама… какого черта? Откуда Лиам знает? И как давно он в курсе?) кто-то – предположительно один из членов их гастрольной команды – стучит в дверь раздевалки и поворачивает ручку, и все четверо оставшихся в комнате парней переходят в состояние паники.  
  
\- Черт, черт, черт.  
  
\- Что нам делать? – спрашивает Зейн. Он выглядит потрясенным.  
  
\- Я не… нужно создать отвлекающий маневр, быстро, прямо сейчас, быстро!  
  
\- Какой отвлекающий маневр? – Глаза Найла делаются огромными.  
  
Но, видимо, в изобретении прикрытий способности Лиама ничуть не превосходят таланты Гарри. У него во взгляде плещется паника, он открывает рот, но так и не издает ни звука.  
  
А потом в комнату входят Марко и Уилл, и все, они облажались, проиграли, это конец.  
  
\- Ребята, нам пора идти…  
  
Зейн моментально подскакивает с дивана, проталкивается между двумя мужчинами к двери и бросается наутек по коридору, вопя:  
  
\- Вам сначала придется нас поймать!  
  
Найл повторяет его подвиг, перепрыгивая на бегу через низенький столик, и несется в противоположную сторону.  
  
Лиам и Гарри переглядываются, но у них нет выбора. Гарри каким-то чудом умудряется обогнуть входящего в помещение Пола и пролететь мимо нескольких гримерок на максимальной скорости. Он слышит где-то в отдалении истеричный хохот Найла и берет курс в этом направлении, смутно отмечая удивленные и испуганные возгласы охраны позади. А еще он благодарен, что звезды сошлись так удачно, и в коридорах значительно меньше народу, чем во время шоу или саундчека, как сегодня днем. Это значительно упрощает задачу и позволяет нырять в пустые кабинеты и кладовки со швабрами, когда Пол или кто-нибудь другой из команды оказывается слишком близко, – такое небольшое ухищрение дает возможность немного затянуть догонялки.  
  
По ощущениям Гарри они бегают кругами, как умалишенные, около десяти минут, прежде чем Моника из команды по связям с общественностью ловит его, когда он выворачивает из-за угла. Она в шутливой манере шлепает его своей вездесущей планшеткой, но цепко держит за локоть, утягивая к ожидающей их машине.  
  
Когда они добираются до транспорта, Гарри замечает, что туда подобным образом уже приволокли остальных парней, и, что куда более важно, что Луи успел вернуться и одеться, не вызвав ни у кого подозрений. Гарри рассеянно думает, что раз уж теперь эта тайна раскрыта, им следует сделать Зейна ответственным за маскировку. Потому что он, судя по всему, в этом ас.  
  
По пути до W Hotel вся пятерка ведет себя тише обычного. В нормальной ситуации Пол непременно прокомментировал бы такую покладистость, но сейчас он, вероятно, слишком рад воцарившемуся спокойствию, чтобы выискивать его причины. Гарри понятия не имеет, о чем думают остальные парни (хотя он мог бы попробовать угадать), но в его собственной голове только шок и сомнения. Потому что… Лиам знает. Все, во что Гарри верил, на что рассчитывал… все это каким-то нелепым образом разрушилось. Как будто он старательно засаживал сад, только под конец выяснив, что во дворике сплошные зыбучие пески вместо земли.  
  
Внутри у Гарри что-то закручивается. Что-то горькое, темное и противное, и он даже не хочет знать, что это. Просто… ему уже столько раз врали, его разочаровывали и оставляли в одиночестве. И ему кажется, что еще одного предательства он не вынесет.  
  
По негласной договоренности все парни сразу же проходят в номер Гарри и Луи. Найл плюхается на одну из кроватей, Лиам нервно дергает воротничок, а Зейн выжидательно приподнимает одну бровь.  
  
\- Итак.  
  
Луи усаживается на письменный столик в углу. Такие крохотные деревянные столики есть в каждом гостиничном номере, и Гарри трудно поверить, что за ними действительно можно работать.  
  
\- Полагаю вы, ребята, не поверите, если я скажу, что произошедшее сегодня было воистину неподражаемым розыгрышем, который устроили мы с Хаззой и Пейнером, - несчастным голосом начинает Луи.  
  
Найл издает короткий смешок, но за исключением этого в комнате царит мертвая тишина.  
  
\- Или, ну, - продолжает Луи, - что это, может быть, ненормальный побочный эффект группового трипа под ЛСД, прием которого вы просто не помните.  
  
\- Ты растворился в воздухе прямо у нас на глазах, друг, - замечает Зейн. – Пришло время как-нибудь это объяснить.  
  
Луи оборачивается к Гарри.  
  
\- Что ты им уже рассказал?  
  
\- Ничего, - отзывается Гарри. И его голос холоден, как лед. Что ж...  
  
\- Я им сказал, - быстро выпаливает Лиам. – Про путешествия во времени. Я не думал, что ты знаешь. – Последняя часть фразы обращена к Гарри.  
  
\- Да, это обоюдно, Лиам.  
  
У Луи слегка приоткрывается рот, и когда он снова поворачивается к Гарри, в его глазах странным образом смешиваются нервозность и мольба.  
  
\- Так, значит, они оба знают, - Найл тыкает пальцем в Гарри и Лиама, - а мы нет, - теперь он показывает на себя и Зейна. – Кажется, это немножко нечестно, Томмо. Что же случилось с «один за всех, и все за одного»?  
  
\- Мы не мушкетеры, Найл, - задиристо отрезает Луи.  
  
\- Чертовски верно, они могли драться на мечах. А не путешествовать во времени, или какими там еще магическими силами ты обладаешь?  
  
\- Магическими силами… - мрачно усмехается Луи и проводит рукой по волосам. Теперь он выглядит абсолютно соответствующе ситуации: напряженным и растерянным.  
  
И Гарри неожиданно осознает, что Луи просто не знает, как справиться с этим разговором. Луи, который всегда улаживал последствия своей болезни с помощью уклончивых ответов и сарказма, не в состоянии честно рассказать о своем отклонении даже трем самым лучшим друзьям. Секрет длинною в жизнь и извечные попытки сбить людей с мысли, что в нем есть что-то необычное, не оставили Луи возможности научиться реагировать как-то иначе.  
  
\- Это генетическое заболевание, - неожиданно произносит Гарри. – Называется хроно-сдвиговым расстройством. Он не может контролировать, когда ему исчезать и в каком времени появляться. Это просто случается.  
  
Зейн присвистывает.  
  
\- И как долго это с тобой происходит?  
  
\- Всю жизнь, - признается Луи тихим и очень несчастным голосом.  
  
\- Господи-боже, это чертовски жестоко, - Найл вскакивает с кровати, усаживается Луи на колени и обнимает его. Луи картинно закатывает глаза, но Гарри точно знает, что он признателен за эту поддержку.  
  
Зейн сочувственно качает головой.  
  
\- Действительно, ужасно, бро. – Он переводит взгляд с Гарри на Лиама. – И давно вы в курсе?  
  
\- Я узнал только вчера, - отвечает Лиам четко, как будто сдает устный экзамен в школе.  
  
По какой-то непонятной причине напряжение, сковывающее плечи Гарри, слегка отступает. Тем не менее он колеблется, обмениваясь долгим и тяжелым взглядом с Луи.  
  
\- Всю жизнь.  
  
Все парни, кроме Луи, поворачиваются к нему с открытыми ртами.  
  
Зейн приходит в себя первым.  
  
\- То есть, как бы, даже до группы?  
  
Гарри уже собирается ответить, но его перебивает Луи.  
  
\- С тех пор, как ему было пять. Более взрослые версии меня, которым было за двадцать, а то и за тридцать, появлялись в лесу за домом Гарри. Они дали ему Список с датами на сохранение, так что он знал, когда их нужно ждать. Они приходили почти каждую неделю, а маленький Гарри приносил им одежду и кормил их сэндвичами. Поэтому на прослушивании на X-Factor он уже знал, кто я такой. Он знал, что нам суждено стать… суждено быть друзьями.  
  
Он рассказывает всем присутствующим в комнате, но смотрит только на Гарри. И его взгляд теплый и легкий, как любимый плед. В голосе Луи явно звучит ностальгия по воспоминаниям, которые ему еще даже не довелось пережить, и у Гарри появляется чувство единения с Луи, которого ему уже давно не хватало. Это ощущение, будто они вдвоем против всего мира, будто никто другой не способен понимать его так, как понимает Луи, и будто Луи чувствует в точности то же самое.  
  
Сейчас Гарри нечего ответить – любая сказанная им фраза получилась бы сопливой и сентиментальной. Поэтому он оборачивается к Лиаму.  
  
\- Что случилось вчера?  
  
Лиам, видимо, все еще переваривает подробности истории взаимоотношений Гарри и Луи. Но все равно трясет головой и хмурится, разглядывая пол и собираясь с мыслями.  
  
\- Вчера утром, когда я плавал в бассейне отеля, там появился маленький мальчик. Я подумал, что это странно, потому что было еще очень рано и там никого не было, кроме меня. И еще потому, что он был один. Ни мамы, никого. И на бедняге не было одежды. Так что я решил, что он, наверное, потерялся. Или, может быть, ходил во сне. Я спросил, как его зовут, а он ответил, что Луи Томлинсон. И, ну, понимаете, я сначала предположил, что он просто фанат, но они обычно все же не такие маленькие. И, эм, не мальчики. Ладно, неважно. А еще он выглядел очень знакомо. Я бы даже сказал, пугающе знакомо.  
  
Лиам замолкает и поворачивается к Луи, ожидая от него какого-нибудь подтверждения. Тот только жестом предлагает ему продолжить рассказ.  
  
\- Хорошо, так... Я отвел его наверх и написал Луи – этому Луи, – чтобы он зашел ко мне. Дал маленькому футболку и шорты и заказал блинчики в номер. Потом пришел большой Луи, и, честно говоря, повел себя как кретин, но после все же объяснил все то, что он только что рассказал вам. А потом маленький Луи исчез.  
  
Всем присутствующим, кажется, требуется еще одна минутка, чтобы уложить новости в головах.  
  
\- Мне было примерно четыре года, - неожиданно уточняет Луи. – Я едва помню этот случай. И уж конечно я не смог узнать Лиама спустя столько лет.  
  
Это своеобразное извинение, и оно предназначается для Гарри. Это попытка объяснить, почему все сложилось так, что сегодня днем он оказался застигнутым врасплох. И, естественно, эта фраза не заглаживает все те разочарования, что Гарри пережил недавно по вине Луи, но Гарри все равно кивает. Принимает.  
  
\- А вы знали, что Луи определял время по моим волосам? – интересуется Лиам. – Другие его версии появлялись тут постоянно, и они узнавали, какой сейчас год, по моей прическе.  
  
Лиам, кажется, действительно пребывает в полном восторге от этого факта, и, что ж, такое поведение для него очень даже типично. Он всегда так радуется, когда оказывается полезным, даже если его не поставили в известность об этой пользе.  
  
Так и проходит большая часть вечера: Луи отвечает на вопросы о путешествиях во времени, а Гарри дополняет в нужных местах. Они включают MTV фоном и заказывают пиццу. И эти привычные атрибуты, кажется, рассеивают напряжение, царящее между ними, и делают беседу почти обыкновенной. Зейн и Найл быстро забывают обиду из-за того, что они оказались самыми неосведомленными. Из-за того, что им врали. Теперь они знают Луи достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, почему он хотел скрыть ото всех свое состояние.  
  
К тому моменту, как парни уходят, часы показывают уже за полночь, и Гарри поражается, сколько всего может глобально перемениться за несколько часов. Там, в раздевалке, он был абсолютно уверен, что все рухнуло, что их группа никогда не сможет оправиться от этого сверхъестественного откровения, и их отношения неумолимо изменятся. А теперь его мнение повернулось на сто восемьдесят градусов. Теперь, когда Найл, Зейн и Лиам знают об исчезновениях Луи, их пятерка сделалась сильнее. Гарри возвращается к просмотру матча Ливерпуля на Энфилде по телевизору. Ты никогда не будешь один.  
  
Он думает, что, скорее всего, вечер признаний-тире-объявлений закончен, и уже собирается ложиться спать, но внезапно Луи разворачивается к нему всем телом с воистину огромной улыбкой на лице.  
  
\- Ты ни за что не угадаешь, где я сегодня побывал.  
  
  
**Июль 2004**  
_Гарри 10, Луи 20_  
  
Гарри расстелил одеяло на той части полянки, где трава растет гуще всего, ловко примостил корзинку с едой на пенек и перетасовал припрятанную колоду карт. А теперь он ковыряет корочку на поджившей ссадине на коленке, подсчитывая на сколько секунд может задержать дыхание, и поминутно проверяет Список, чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что, да, сегодня именно тот самый день, которого он ждал целых три недели.  
  
И он уже готов в одиночку открыть чипсы, страдая от голода и нетерпения, когда неожиданно раздается треск веток, и вся поляна становится как будто бы теплее. Ну, по крайней мере именно тепло чувствует сейчас Гарри.  
  
Наблюдать, как абсолютно голый Луи вот так вываливается из воздуха и шлепается на землю, всегда уморительно. И Гарри хихикает, пока друг поднимается на ноги, отряхивает с себя листья и бормочет:  
  
\- Черт побери…  
  
А потом Гарри сворачивает в комок белую рубашку и плавательные шорты, которые он позаимствовал из чемодана дяди, когда тот приезжал в прошлый раз, и швыряет их в Луи. Одежда попадает тому в плечо, и Луи оборачивается, удивленно распахивая рот.  
  
\- Как ты там, Лу?  
  
\- Гарри?  
  
\- Да?  
  
Гарри тут же теряет часть своей веселости и становится растерянным. Он смущенно ощупывает свое лицо. Вчера вечером Джемма и ее подруга сделали ему какую-то странную маску из огурцов. Они сказали, что от нее кожа будет светиться, но он же не мог измениться настолько, верно? Не до такой же степени, чтобы Луи его не узнал.  
  
Луи торопливо натягивает шорты и пялится на Гарри так, словно тот превратился в голодного льва, или в абсолютного незнакомца, которому нельзя доверять.  
  
\- Черт… то есть… блин… То есть… Вот черт. Прости, прости. Ну, просто… ты же Гарри.  
  
\- Да, - медленно соглашается Гарри, теперь ощущая острую вину за то, что так хохотал. Наверное, Луи ударился головой о бревно или еще что-нибудь, когда падал. Потому что он ведет себя очень странно. – Я – Гарри. Ты – Луи. Хочешь чипсов? Или воды? Или, может быть, прилечь? – Гарри показывает на одеяло.  
  
Луи, кажется, потихоньку приходит в себя.  
  
\- Нет, я в порядке, спасибо. – Он делает несколько осторожных шагов к Гарри. – Прости. Просто… я в первый раз сюда прихожу. В первый раз вижу тебя ребенком.  
  
\- Я не понимаю.  
  
Гарри действительно не понимает. Луи ведь приходит сюда на встречи с Гарри уже многие годы.  
  
Луи усаживается на уголок одеяла, видимо, уже слегка привыкнув к новой обстановке.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что каждый раз, когда ты меня видишь, мой возраст изменяется? Все другие версии меня, с которыми ты встречался, были старше. Для меня это первый визит к тебе, даже если он и не первый для тебя.  
  
Глаза Гарри делаются огромными, и неожиданно он становится чрезвычайно взволнованным.  
  
\- Значит, ты – самый младший Луи?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами, мимоходом отщелкивая крышку с цапнутой без лишних стеснений баночки Pringles.  
  
\- Вообще-то, в моем времени ты знаешь меня уже пару лет, но можно и так сказать. Наверное, я – самый младший из всех Луи, каких тебе предстоит встретить в ближайшее время.  
  
\- Но это же круто!  
  
Теперь Гарри не может отвести взгляд от Луи. Он в таком восторге. И не может поверить, что не заметил этого раньше. У этого Луи очень мягкие волосы и нет даже намека на бороду. И кожа на руках и груди совершенно чистая. Гарри, не задумываясь, выводит по ней пальцем несуществующие еще картинки.  
  
Луи одаривает его странным взглядом, но странным не в плохом смысле. И это здорово, потому что самое важное в жизни Гарри – быть уверенным, что Луи считает его классным.  
  
\- Так, значит, ты – подросток?  
  
Подростки, по мнению Гарри, самые крутые в мире люди. А подросток Луи даже еще круче.  
  
Губы Луи сжимаются в недовольную линию.  
  
\- Почти. Мне двадцать. Двадцен-цать.  
  
Гарри смеется.  
  
\- Такого возраста не бывает!  
  
\- Бывает, если я так сказал.  
  
Для Гарри это абсолютно логичный довод.  
  
\- Ага, ладно. И как это, когда тебе двадцен-цать?  
  
\- Чертовски потрясающе, вообще-то… прости.  
  
Гарри мило улыбается.  
  
\- Все нормально, знаешь… ты довольно много ругаешься. Я уже привык.  
  
Луи хмурится.  
  
\- И все же. Я должен попытаться оказывать на тебя хорошее влияние. Лично я не был бы счастлив, если бы какой-то парень ругался при моих сестрах. Они как раз твоего возраста.  
  
Лицо Гарри загорается любопытством.  
  
\- У тебя есть сестры?  
  
\- Ага, целых четыре. Ты не знал?  
  
Гарри мотает головой.  
  
\- Какие они?  
  
Луи с нежностью улыбается, а его глаза приобретают отстраненное выражение.  
  
\- Ох, как говорится: из сахара и пряностей и все такое*. Я не вижусь с ними так часто, как мне хочется.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Из-за всех этих путешествий, разве не понятно? – Луи снова выныривает в настоящее. – Погоди, мне кажется, что есть вещи, о которых я не должен тебе рассказывать.  
  
Гарри мгновенно отводит взгляд, внезапно заинтересовавшись болтающейся на уголке одеяла ниткой и принимаясь накручивать ее на пальцы.  
  
\- Ну, вовсе нет. Ты рассказываешь мне обо всем.  
  
Луи выразительно приподнимает брови, и Гарри сдается.  
  
\- Ладно, наверное, все же есть несколько правил.  
  
\- Да? И что это за правила?  
  
\- Я тебе не скажу! – Гарри упрямо складывает руки на груди. – Если они такие уж важные, то догадывайся сам.  
  
\- Нахальный засранец, - Луи стучит костяшками пальцев по макушке Гарри, но делает это совсем не больно. – Ладно, - тянет он задумчиво. – Я думаю, что не должен рассказывать тебе слишком много деталей о будущем. Лучше жить настоящим и все такое. По крайней мере, мои будущие версии всегда втирали мне именно это.  
  
\- К тебе приходят твои будущие версии?  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
\- К сожалению, да, время от времени. Они такие занозы в заднице, да?  
  
От этого заявления у Гарри в груди начинает разрастаться сильное неопознанное чувство.  
  
\- Что?.. Нет. Ни капельки… они потрясающие. Они - мои лучшие друзья.  
  
Луи пристально его изучает, и на его лице появляется какая-то новая эмоция, с которой Гарри еще не знаком.  
  
\- Верно, конечно, нет, Малыш Хазза… я ничего такого не имел в виду. Просто, знаешь, немного самокритики.  
  
Гарри даже умудряется выдавить смешок в ответ.  
  
\- Мы же… мы же тоже лучшие друзья, да? Там, откуда ты пришел?  
  
На самом деле, он не знает, почему об этом спрашивает. Просто этот Луи кажется ему таким непонятным, и Гарри нужно быть уверенным, кто они друг другу.  
  
\- Безусловно, - моментально отзывается Луи. – Самые лучшие друзья. Даже не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.  
  
\- И я вижу тебя каждый день?  
  
Выражение лица Луи становится необыкновенно мягким.  
  
\- Почти каждый, да.  
  
Гарри едва заметно, но уверенно кивает своим мыслям.  
  
\- Хорошо. Не могу этого дождаться.  
  
Луи улыбается ему уголком губ.  
  
\- Но между тем и я сойду, да?  
  
На этот раз кивок получается четче.  
  
\- Ага, конечно.  
  
Луи вытягивается во весь рост и занимает собой большую половину одеяла. Но Гарри не жалуется.  
  
\- Итак, чем мы обычно занимаемся, когда я к тебе прихожу?  
  
Сейчас Гарри сложно сосредоточится на чем-то еще, потому что он самозабвенно глазеет на Луи, методично отмечая все сходства и различия.  
  
\- Эм, ну… обычно я рассказываю тебе, как прошел мой день. Или неделя, или сколько там проходит с твоего последнего визита. Иногда ты даешь мне советы…  
  
\- Не может быть! И ты им следуешь?  
  
Гарри слегка оскорблен таким недоверием.  
  
\- Всегда. Они очень полезные.  
  
Луи хмурится, но это явно производит на него неизгладимое впечатление.  
  
\- Ну, ладно. Что еще?  
  
\- Не знаю. Я пытаюсь угадать что-нибудь о будущем, но ты обычно ничего мне не рассказываешь. Мы играем в крестики-нолики, или в футбол, ох… - выдыхает он с внезапным энтузиазмом. – В прошлый раз ты обещал мне показать, как по-особенному крутить мяч! То есть, это, конечно, не совсем ты обещал, но… ты можешь меня научить?  
  
\- Научить тебя футболу? – Кажется, Луи находит это предложение чрезвычайно забавным, потому что он почти складывается пополам от смеха. Но берет себя в руки, заметив, что Гарри все еще выжидательно на него смотрит. – Да, хорошо. Почему бы и нет?  
  
Именно этим они и занимаются следующие несколько часов: Гарри проделывает различные приемы, а Луи выкрикивает указания, параллельно поедая сэндвичи, которые Гарри старательно приготовил для него прошлым вечером. Этот Луи куда более энергичный, чем его взрослые версии, которые появлялись тут раньше. Он не только учит Гарри крутить мяч, но еще показывает самый быстрый способ влезания на дерево и объясняет, как наиболее эффективно взрывать пакетики с чипсами. Он пересказывает Гарри кучу потрясающих идей для розыгрышей, и даже если Гарри, скорее всего, никогда ими не воспользуется, он все равно получает огромное удовольствие от обсуждения.  
  
В двадцать лет у Луи постоянно сияют глаза, а его звонкий смех далеко разносится по лесу, как будто ему также весело от этих игр, как и Гарри. Они не говорят о серьезных вещах, и Луи не дает никаких ценных жизненных уроков (если не считать той штуки с чипсами, потому что этот прикол действительно умопомрачительный).  
  
Но, в общем и целом, этот день становится для Гарри лучшим за все лето. Может быть, вообще лучшим днем в его жизни.

 

**Апрель 2012**  
_Гарри 18, Луи 20_  
  
Как выясняется позже, парни узнали секрет Луи в самый наиудачнейший момент.  
  
Теперь они отправляются в Австралию, и по какой-то необъяснимой причине Гарри ощущает, что эта поездка повергнет Луи в полный хаос. Отчасти причина в том, что они окажутся на другой стороне земного шара, а смена часовых поясов и сезонов может аукнуться даже тем, кто не склонен перемещаться во времени. В прошлый раз Луи среагировал на смену суточного режима учащением прыжков, так что, да, опасения Гарри вполне обоснованы.  
  
Хуже того, Гарри просто знает, что Луи снова на взводе, как это было в туре X-Factor, как после _Moments_. Даже если не принимать в расчет скачки во времени, его поведение становится изменчивым и непредсказуемым. Он может начать утро с «жизнь – вечный праздник» и стать капризным к вечеру, или может возжелать уединения сразу после того, как собрал всех, кто попался ему под руку, на крупномасштабную войну на игрушечных автоматах. Он не затыкается на интервью, откровенно игнорируя репортеров и вовлекая их в бессмысленные и хаотичные разговоры по кругу. И Гарри никогда не может угадать, что Луи устроит у него за спиной на его соло в What Makes You Beautiful на этот раз.  
  
Гарри знает, что Луи устал от монотонности тура, они все устали. Однако на Луи однообразие сказывается особенно разрушительно, потому что он принимает свое кредо «carpe diem» слишком близко к сердцу. Его тошнит от постоянных переездов в новые места и отсутствия возможности посмотреть на них. Тошнит от одинаковых выступлений с одними и теми же песнями и от повторяющихся тупых вопросов, ответы на которые уже давно можно найти, просто загуглив. Гарри уверен, что иногда Луи кажется, что их работа – колоссальная потеря времени, и, наверное, это приводит его в отчаяние, ведь он не думает, что проживет дольше, чем до сорока семи лет.  
  
Гарри даже не ожидает, что Луи свыкнется с шокирующей трагедией, ожидающей его в будущем… боже, нет, Гарри и сам не может удержаться на ногах, когда вспоминает об этом. Просто он надеялся, что они уже прошли через ту фазу, когда Луи использует безумства как механизм психологической адаптации. Он думал, что Луи знает, что может просто прийти и поговорить с Гарри, если ему плохо.  
  
Особенно теперь, когда Луи начал переноситься в лес. Гарри все еще приходится прятать улыбку каждый раз, как он вспоминает, что рассказывал ему Луи о том своем путешествии к маленькому Гарри. Это случилось целую вечность назад, но почему-то кажется очень значительным. Луи нагоняет его, наконец-то проживает вторую часть их взаимоотношений. Это должно что-то значить, Гарри уверен.  
  
И, кажется, Луи испытывает почти такой же благоговейный трепет и воспринимает всю эту ситуацию как новую оригинальную «внутреннюю» шутку, понятную только ему и Гарри.  
  
\- Кудрявый Стайлс – самозванец, - объявляет он за завтраком. – У настоящего Гарри абсолютно прямые волосы. Я точно знаю, я видел его в нежном десятилетнем возрасте меньше суток назад. Парни, я думаю, нам нужно серьезно поговорить с охраной.  
  
Еще Луи уделяет кучу внимания обучению Гарри, утверждая, что как мудрый, путешествующий во времени супергерой его юности, он просто обязан передать ценные жизненные навыки. Например, сколько в точности нужно наливать уксуса в тарелку с чипсами или как правильно покрывать лицо Зейна мармеладными мишками, пока он спит.  
  
И самое лучшее:  
  
\- Идем, - зовет он Гарри в последний день их пребывания в Лос-Анджелесе, сжимая в руках одеяло, футбольный мяч и пакет с едой на вынос из Макдоналдса. – Тут в нескольких кварталах есть парк, мы можем туда выбраться. Будет почти как в лесу, да?  
  
И Гарри сложно не наслаждаться подобными моментами.  
  
Но он также рад поделиться этой тайной с остальными. Они приземляются в Сиднее, и в первый раз в жизни Гарри не нужно в одиночку нести на себе все бремя секрета Луи. Впервые не только он все время бросает на Луи нервные взгляды и постоянно тянется к нему, чтобы проверить, насколько друг привязан к настоящему времени. Другие трое парней теперь разделяют с Гарри это беспокойство. Лиам и Зейн проводят большую часть перелета, обсуждая варианты оправданий на будущее и выдумывая планы на случай непредвиденных перемещений. Найл же, кажется, не до конца понимает все тонкости заболевания Луи. В основном он изобретает все новые и новые способы нянчить старшего друга, то притаскивая тому еще одно одеяло, то выспрашивая, не кружится ли у него голова, как будто хроно-сдвиговое расстройство – еще одна разновидность гриппа.  
  
В один из первых дней в Австралии для них арендуют яхту, и эта возможность, кажется, изумляет их всех. В таком отдыхе тонко соблюдается баланс между близостью и простором, чтобы ребята действительно смогли всей группой получить удовольствие от перерыва.  
  
Они находятся на другом конце мира, и единственное, что им здесь знакомо, это они сами. Окидывая взглядом водную гладь и простирающийся вдали горизонт за миллионы миль от дома, Гарри вспоминает, насколько они невероятно крошечные в этой огромной вселенной. Но несмотря на то, что они все ничего не значат по одиночке, вместе они умудрились создать что-то внушительное. Заголовки кричат: самый успешный бойбенд в мире. Однажды он сможет это осознать.  
  
Вместе они нечто большее, чем если сложить их поодиночке, и Гарри почти не верится, что им с Луи понадобилось так много времени, чтобы раскрыть секрет остальным ребятам. Он чувствует невероятное облегчение от того, что парни теперь все знают, и полагает, что Луи тоже должен испытывать что-то подобное.  
  
Особенно после одного случая, когда однажды вечером Луи исчезает во время похода по магазинам с Зейном, и Зейн всерьез прочесывает город в поисках, пока не обнаруживает Луи, свернувшегося в комочек на какой-то крыше. Слава богу, фанаты появляются уже после того, как Зейн ухитряется закинуть другу комплект одежды, и им каким-то чудом удается выставить все в таком свете, будто торчание на крыше полностью входило в их планы.  
  
А Гарри действительно приятно, что теперь он не один в этой заварушке, что рядом есть те, кто его понимает. Даже если парни не видят всей картины.  
  
\- Я все еще, черт побери, не могу поверить, что ты знаешь Томмо всю жизнь, дружище.  
  
Найл сидит на полу на этом забавном балконе в гостиничном номере и болтает ногами, просунув их в дырки в перилах, сандалии опасно покачиваются, удерживаемые только ремешком на больших пальцах. Он оборачивается, вытягивая шею, чтобы разглядеть растянувшегося на диване Гарри. Этот диванчик на свежем воздухе оказался в разы удобнее кровати. Так много очаровательных подушечек.  
  
\- Ага. Это долго, да?  
  
\- Многое объясняет. То, насколько вы стали близки, ну, прямо с самого начала и все такое.  
  
Гарри сглатывает, его немного напрягают разговоры на эту тему.  
  
\- Он не знал меня до прослушиваний. Ну, понимаешь, мне пришлось сказать ему, кто я такой, и кем он для меня является.  
  
\- Все равно, для него это, наверное, очень многое значит. Знаешь, когда у тебя есть такой огромный секрет, наверное, приятно им с кем-нибудь поделиться? Здорово иметь человека, который уже все знает, и несмотря ни на что любит его таким.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
\- А теперь у него есть четыре таких человека. Он действительно задолжал Саймону ответную услугу, если так подумать.  
  
Найл хохочет над этим. Его громкий лающий смех повергает чайку, сидящую на соседнем дереве, в бегство. Они оба наблюдают за ее полетом к океану, пока она не исчезает за облаками. Найл сильнее натягивает сегодняшнюю кепку Сиэтл Сихокс с черно-бирюзовым номером, чтобы тень от козырька защищала глаза от солнца.  
  
\- Знаешь, я раньше думал, что он – самый ненормальный засранец на планете. И я до сих пор не уверен, меняет ли что-то его способность путешествовать во времени.  
  
\- Не меняет, - отвечает Гарри быстро, но с нежностью. – Может быть, усиливает впечатление. Даже если бы он не исчезал время от времени, он все равно был бы… Луи.  
  
\- Каким он будет, когда повзрослеет?  
  
Гарри делает паузу, сдерживая первый пришедший в голову ответ: _моим_. Он пытается придумать, как лучше описать всех тех Луи, которых он знает. Всех, которых он когда-либо встречал. Ему хочется сказать, что взрослые версии Луи напоминают мазок белой краски, вмешанной в твой любимый цвет: основная составляющая та же, но общий эффект смягчается. Но и это не совсем так. Более взрослые воплощения Луи ничуть не похожи на того мальчика, которого они видят каждый день. Их характеры сформированы совсем другим жизненным опытом, они видоизменялись и закручивались под влиянием грядущих радостей и разочарований, но основа: его нескончаемый энтузиазм, стойкость и неистовость, с которой он проявляет свою любовь, - остается все той же.  
  
\- Он бы тебе понравился, - наконец произносит Гарри.  
  
\- Надеюсь, что увижу его однажды. Это должно быть чертовски офигенно, взрослый Томмо.  
  
\- Только нашему Луи этого не говори, он ревнует.  
  
Найл, кажется, даже не замечает этого предупреждения, продолжая мечтать.  
  
\- Я бы хотел спросить его, каким стану в будущем. Ну, женюсь ли я, заведу ли детей и все такое. Будут ли все эти мучения с брэкетами оправданными.  
  
Гарри дергает уголком губ.  
  
\- Ты хочешь спросить об этом? У тебя есть шанс узнать, каким станет мир через десять-двадцать лет, а ты хотел бы спросить, как закончится твоя эпопея с выравниваем зубов?  
  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, как они болят, чувак. Это было худшее решение в моей жизни.  
  
\- Он тебе все равно ничего не расскажет. У него на этот счет есть несколько правил.  
  
\- У Томмо? Правила? Не может быть.  
  
\- Серьезно. Я многие годы пытался выудить из него информацию. Иногда, конечно, он выбалтывал что-нибудь, но по большей части, - Гарри изображает, будто застегивает рот на замок и выкидывает ключ.  
  
\- Ага, он та еще скрытная задница. Я начинаю это замечать. Боже, у него ушло столько времени, чтобы нам довериться.  
  
\- Дело не в том, что он вам не доверял, - возражает Гарри. – Мы говорили об этом, ну, когда будет лучше всего вам сказать. И я думаю, что он не хотел, чтобы ваше к нему отношение поменялось. Он боялся того, что вы о нем можете подумать. В конце концов его состояние нельзя назвать нормальным.  
  
\- Да, это невероятно.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
\- Ну, конечно, мы рады, что вы так думаете. И я знаю, что Луи теперь намного легче. Когда важные для него люди в курсе.  
  
Найл дергает сразу обеими ногами и некоторое время возится с солнечными очками, а потом поднимает взгляд на Гарри.  
  
\- А Элеанор знает?  
  
Гарри приходится судорожно вздохнуть, потому что вопрос застает его врасплох и выбивает воздух из легких. Он кусает губу.  
  
\- Эмм… не то, чтобы… нет, насколько мне известно.  
  
Найл отклоняется назад, опираясь на локти и качает головой под какую-то приятную мелодию.  
  
\- Просто, мне кажется, это одна из вещей, о которых ей следует знать. Она же его девушка.  
  
У Гарри напрягается каждая мышца в шее и выражение лица делается слегка страдальческим.  
  
\- Это… я думаю, не так-то просто взять и рассказать, ну… может быть, ему лучше дождаться момента, когда он, как бы, исчезнет перед ней, например.  
  
\- Значит его будущие версии никогда не приходили к ней?  
  
Гарри медленно мотает головой.  
  
\- Нет. То есть… опять же, насколько мне известно.  
  
\- Ага.  
  
На губах Найла появляется легкая полуулыбка, но он снова отворачивается к океану, видимо, решив поставить точку в этом разговоре. Остаток послеобеденного отдыха они проводят в тишине, но Гарри невольно начинает подозревать, что где-то сфальшивил, выдав себя. Он пару раз отрывается от телефона, чтобы взглянуть на Найла, но тот, кажется, в полной гармонии наслаждается видом, оставив в ухе один наушник и расслабленно придерживаясь за перила.  
  
Потом их зовут на ужин, и, проходя мимо, Найл успокаивающе похлопывает Гарри по плечу. И тот гадает, не схожее ли чувство испытывает Луи теперь, когда его секрет всплыл на поверхность.  
  
*  
  
\- Ты просто чертов идиот. Абсолютно двинутый.  
  
Уже поздно, гостиничный номер освещает только слабый отсвет прикроватной лампы, и Гарри копается в чемодане, выбирая одежду на завтра. А Луи только что сообщил ему, что они с Лиамом собираются заняться серфингом с самого утра. И Гарри не очень хорошо воспринял эту новость.  
  
Луи в буквальном смысле отступает на шаг назад, улыбка сползает с его лица.  
  
\- Но… Это же просто серфинг, Гарольд. Не делай из мухи слона…  
  
Гарри вцепляется в извлеченный из чемодана носок, скручивая материю в пальцах.  
  
\- Это опасно. Для всех. Но особенно для тех, кто не может контролировать, когда его тело…  
  
Взгляд Луи темнеет, его плечи как будто бы становятся шире, когда он принимает защитную позу.  
  
\- И что теперь, мне никогда больше нельзя будет развлекаться? Это болезнь, Гарри, а не проклятие.  
  
Гарри мотает головой, упрямо и неистово.  
  
\- Ты ведешь себя глупо. Беспечно. Ты же знаешь, что случится…  
  
\- Да, когда мне будет сорок семь… еще одна причина, чтобы успевать жить сейчас. По крайней мере мы знаем, что завтра я не умру.  
  
\- Но ты все равно можешь пострадать! – выкрикивает Гарри, ощущая, что почти срывается в истерику, потому что ну как Луи не понимает? – Твои взрослые версии все время появляются голышом… ты же видел свое тело. Шрамы и царапины, и… зачем ты так рискуешь?  
  
Ладони Луи взлетают к торсу, прикрывая отметины, которые даже еще не существуют.  
  
\- Да какая разница? – шепчет он ожесточенно. – Эти повреждения… они все равно произойдут, даже если я до конца жизни буду играть в шахматы и учиться вязать крючком. Все равно в моем левом боку… - Гарри видит первые признаки слез в глазах Луи, видит, как он сглатывает, будто физически заталкивает свою боль поглубже. - …будет-гребаная-огромная-дыра, даже если ты навсегда запрешь меня дома. Все равно… все равно я умру. И это будет ужасно. Но сначала я собираюсь поймать эту чертову волну. Пойдем со мной, если хочешь, или не ходи. Мне пофигу.  
  
Луи сердитым ураганом вылетает из комнаты, скорее всего, абсолютно не удовлетворившись тихим щелчком захлопнувшейся за ним двери. А Гарри остается сидеть на кровати, тяжело дыша и пребывая не в состоянии распутать клубок собственных мыслей. Он сворачивает носок в шарик и кидает в стену перед собой. У него нет сил даже не то, чтобы закричать.  
  
*  
  
Гарри плохо спит этой ночью, но не в этом причина того, что он не может вылезти из кровати на следующее утро. Он натягивает одеяло на голову, отгораживаясь даже от тусклых серых теней, проникающих сквозь плотные гостиничные шторы, и выдыхает горячий и спертый воздух внутрь своего кокона. Телефон лежит в отдалении, как часовой на посту, и на нем мигает сообщение от Луи.  
  
«Последний шанс пойти с нами!»  
  
Гарри даже не может уже определить, кто из них двоих действует неразумно. Луи не умрет сегодня, ладно, да, Гарри знает это наверняка. Но потом он представляет себе, как Луи занимается серфингом на мелководье, потом исчезает и появляется снова, когда волна оказывается чересчур большой и сильной для него, и он не может с ней справиться. Или что, когда Луи возвращается из своего путешествия, его швыряет на острые скалы, или что он попадает в сети для акул, которые показывал им капитан яхты.  
  
Сотни и сотни опасных сценариев проносятся у Гарри в голове. Большинство из них фатальные. И он уже не может снова уснуть, не может успокоить свое запинающееся сердце. Но и встать и последовать на пляж за Луи он тоже не способен, потому что это будет выглядеть так, будто он одобряет этот рискованный и чертовски глупый поступок.

*

После приезда в Новую Зеландию лучше не становится. На самом деле, становится даже еще хуже. Потому что теперь Луи и Лиам, по всей видимости, планируют опробовать банджи-джампинг.  
  
На этот раз Луи поднимает тему в компании других парней, вероятно, надеясь, что Гарри постесняется устраивать сцену при них. Но Гарри просто… уничтожен. Все, что касается Луи, - любить его, ждать, понимать, о чем он думает, чего хочет и что чувствует – это истощает, выматывает эмоционально, и Гарри может только устало смотреть на Луи в ответ и гадать, почему его жизнь никак не хочет становиться проще.  
  
По крайней мере, Зейн замечает напряжение, повисшее в комнате, и обеспокоенно переводит взгляд с Луи на Гарри.  
  
\- Мне кажется, это, эммм, немного рискованно, друг? А как же твои прыжки во времени?  
  
Луи прекращает забавляться с телефоном и делает вид, что отвечает на вопрос Зейна, но смотрит только на Гарри.  
  
\- Если путешествия во времени меня чему-то и научили, то это тому, что все в этой жизни в какой-то степени рискованно, понимаешь? Люди умирают каждый день в самых разнообразных нелепых инцидентах.  
  
\- Это правда, - вставляет Найл с дивана. У него на носу красуются солнечные очки Ray Bans, несмотря на то, что парни находятся в помещении. – Я читал про эту женщину-ветеринара, которая лечила лошадь. И лошадь шаркнула подковой по полу и высекла искру, и от нее произошел взрыв. Сумасшедшая история, чувак. Она умерла.  
  
Гарри этот случай совсем не кажется обнадеживающим.  
  
Зейн морщится.  
  
\- Да, но… я к этому и веду. У Лу куда больше вероятность попасть в такой нелепый и жуткий инцидент, чем у других людей.  
  
Гарри соглашается с Зейном. Гарри целиком и полностью с ним соглашается.  
  
Луи вздыхает.  
  
\- Слушай, Малик, вся эта штука займет сколько? Может быть, секунд пятьдесят, максимум. Столько я смогу удержаться в настоящем моменте, серьезно. А если я почувствую, что все размывается, или еще что-нибудь необычное, когда буду на вершине башни, я просто скажу Лиаму и мы спустимся вниз, верно?  
  
\- Верно, - подтверждает Лиам от двери, но он едва заметно покусывает губу, и Гарри уверен, что сейчас он еще раз переосмысливает эту затею.  
  
Гарри резко встает и направляется к выходу.  
  
\- Неважно, - бормочет он, протискиваясь мимо Лиама, но потом слышит протестующие возгласы Зейна и Найла и оборачивается лицом к комнате. – Нет смысла в дальнейших спорах, ребята. – Его улыбка получается натянутой и болезненной. – Лу сделает так, как ему хочется. Он всегда так делает.  
  
*  
  
Их номер в Окленде оказывается оснащен самым удобным креслом, в котором Гарри когда-либо доводилось бездельничать. Листая песни на телефоне, он отстраненно делает в уме пометку, что нужно будет посмотреть изготовителя этой мебели, чтобы, когда он вернется в Лондон, заказать себе домой такое же.  
  
И ему даже не стыдно признать, что он прячется здесь ото всех. Сегодня он практически весь день проводит в одиночестве. Конечно же, он любит Лиама, но сейчас пребывает не в состоянии слушать его чертову восхищенную болтовню о больших планах на этот самый обычный день, особенно когда от этих планов сердце Гарри начинает истерически колотиться, пропуская удары.  
  
Он закрывает глаза, задремывая под звуки Florence + the Machine, поэтому даже не замечает, как Луи входит в комнату, пока не ощущает глухой удар от падения на пол где-то в районе своих ног. Гарри сонно протягивает руку и пропускает челку Луи сквозь пальцы. Он уже почти начинает подозревать, что этот Луи – гость из будущего, потому что тот подается навстречу прикосновению, стараясь продлить ласку, но его предплечья абсолютно чисты, а значит, нет, этот Луи принадлежит настоящему.  
  
Гарри вытаскивает одной рукой наушники, другой продолжая отстраненно поглаживать Луи по голове и не желая разрушать момент.  
  
\- Пойдем с нами, - просит Луи спустя несколько ударов сердца. Его голос тихий, но в то же самое время тяжелый, будто за этими словами кроется что-то еще. – Пожалуйста, я хочу, чтобы ты… хочу, чтобы ты там был.  
  
Гарри благодарен за то, что они сидят именно так. И благодарен приглушенному свету, потому что это означает, что Луи не увидит, как блестят его глаза, даже если они окажутся лицом к лицу. Он сглатывает, и, наверное, этот звук звучит так громко только у него в голове, но ему все равно кажется, будто он себя выдает.  
  
\- Я не думаю, что смогу, друг. Я боюсь.  
  
Луи протягивает руку и хлопает Гарри по колену.  
  
\- Ничего плохого не случится, Хазза. Это просто… это будет потрясающе, и, ну, я хочу… чтобы ты это увидел.  
  
Гарри находится под давлением такого количества разнообразных разрастающихся внутри эмоций, что ему сложно говорить.  
  
\- Ты же не можешь этого знать. Если что-нибудь пойдет не так, я… - он шмыгает носом. В буквальном смысле слова - шмыгает. Его тело прекрасно умеет ставить его в неловкое положение. – Я не хочу этого видеть. Я все еще… кухня и пол, и я… я просто не могу.  
  
Луи выпрямляется и, даже стоя на коленях, оказывается выше, чем распластанный в кресле Гарри. Он твердым и уверенным движением опускает ладонь Гарри на плечо.  
  
\- Нет, эй, я знаю, что ничего не случится. Видишь ли, я в этом разобрался… в том, как зацепиться за текущий момент. Для этого нужно жить этим моментом. Знаешь, почему я никогда не исчезаю со сцены? Потому что, когда ты стоишь на сцене, ничего не имеет значения, кроме этих огней, музыки и сцены. И я настолько сильно связан с настоящим, так восхищен возможностью жить в этом моменте, что нет ни малейшего шанса, что я окажусь где-то еще. Когда-то еще. Вот так. Понимаешь?  
  
Гарри делает глубокий вдох, одновременно чувствуя, будто в легких не хватает места для кислорода, и что этого места там слишком много. Он узнает этого Луи, узнает весомость его доводов и размеренность мыслей, и Гарри любит его так сильно, что это пугает. Он не рискует открыть глаза, чтобы не сделать что-нибудь опрометчивое. Например, наклониться к Луи за поцелуем.  
  
\- Тогда ладно, - произносит он едва громче шепота. – Да. Я пойду.  
  
*  
  
Трудно не заразиться царящим вокруг энтузиазмом от предстоящего приключения, особенно когда видишь дерзкую жажду адреналина в глазах Луи и детский восторг Лиама.  
  
Всю поездку до места событий они хихикают на пару, по очереди выкрикивая цитаты из фильма «На гребне волны».  
  
\- «Одни закидываются чем-нибудь ради этого, другие колются ради этого…»  
  
\- «А тебе нужно всего лишь прыгнуть!»  
  
\- Да! «Стопроцентно чистый адреналин!»  
  
Они выполняют сложную комбинацию из нескольких «пять сверху».  
  
\- Это было про прыжки с парашютом, идиоты, - бурчит Гарри из своего угла во внедорожнике.  
  
У Луи загораются глаза, Гарри замечает это даже при тусклом свете проносящихся мимо уличных фонарей.  
  
\- Это было не предложение, Луи.  
  
Тот только улыбается ему в ответ с безмятежной уверенностью. Потом они все выбираются из автомобиля, а Луи и Лиам запихивают себя в неприглядного вида комбинезоны для прыжков.  
  
\- Смотри, - говорит Луи, указывая туда, где к его руке крепится гладкая маленькая камера. – Вот это круто, она будет снимать весь полет вниз.  
  
Гарри кивает, с болью думая, что по крайней мере у него будет запись последних моментов жизни Луи. Какой очаровательный сувенир останется на память о любимом.  
  
Недавнее суетливое возбуждение выцветает, и Гарри опять начинает чувствовать тошноту, когда наблюдает, как неугомонная парочка с сопровождающими поднимается на башню. На башню, с которой они собираются прыгать… ох, господи-боже-милосердный. Ему не следовало приходить, у парней были идеи получше. Зейн только неодобрительно покачал головой, а Найл строил глобальные планы, намереваясь пойти на ужин в стейк-бар вместе с Полом. Лучше бы Гарри сейчас дремал, или ковырялся в отличном филе-миньон, или делал бы что-угодно, но не стоял тут и не смотрел, как Луи рискует своей жизнью.  
  
Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Лу, которая держит на руках Лакс, показывая ей на высокие небоскребы, которые окружают это место со всех сторон, и строит преувеличенные забавные рожицы, чтобы заставить девочку хихикать. Гарри думает, что ему надо было настоять на том, чтобы они хотя бы не брали с собой ребенка. Если что-нибудь случится… она получит психологическую травму. Малыши не забывают, как их Дяди Луи размазываются о бетон.  
  
Но Лакс напоминает Гарри еще кое о чем. Малыши… _малышка_ , точно, у них в будущем есть малышка. Может быть, не одна. Они с Луи станут папами для маленькой девочки, которая любит авокадо. Именно этому суждено случиться, непременно, так все и будет. Луи не умрет сегодня. Он будет жить этим моментом, и все будет хорошо.  
  
Гарри только надеется, что Луи, черт бы его побрал, научится принимать более разумные решения, когда станет отцом.  
  
*  
  
Следующие двадцать четыре часа после прыжка Луи ведет себя, точно пьяный. Не от алкоголя, а от «Стопроцентно чистого адреналина!»  
  
Он повторяет эту фразу с того момента, как приземлился и бросился прямо к Гарри, вопя:  
  
\- Я же говорил, Хазза, я же тебе говорил! Живи моментом! – куда-то ему в район ключицы. А потом были жалобы на то, как сильно ремни передавили Луи яйца.  
  
На концерте в Веллингтоне этим вечером Луи просто искрит, это его лучшее выступление из всех, что Гарри довелось увидеть. И если бы они не провели буквально каждую секунду этого дня вместе, он, скорее всего, заподозрил бы друга в употреблении амфетаминов или, как минимум, какого-нибудь очень изысканного ликера. Но опьянение Луи имеет естественные причины. Или, с учетом его особенностей, сверхъестественные. Он кайфует от жизни.  
  
И теперь, почти в три часа послеконцертной ночи, он пьян не только от жизни, но и от кое-чего еще. А именно: от целой серии стопок текилы.  
  
Другие парни и остатки их компании с символической охраной рассосались кто куда за этот длинный вечер, но Луи твердо намерен продолжать вечеринку, а Гарри намерен делать то, что делает Луи. Он всегда намерен делать то же самое, что делает Луи, но в особенности, когда Луи вот такой: живой, яркий и пульсирующий энергией. Гарри не может отвести от него взгляд, не может отойти ни на шаг, даже если захочет.  
  
Луи наклоняется на барную стойку, пытаясь подать бармену сигнал, что им нужно еще две стопки, но слегка промахивается и опасно накреняется на стуле. Гарри торопливо поддерживает рукой его бедро, чтобы помочь удержать равновесие. А потом он, как бы… забывает убрать ладонь.  
  
Они опустошают стопки после энергичного и восторженного тоста. Гарри впивается зубами в лимон и морщится.  
  
\- Мне хватит, - выдыхает он, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Луи. – Я не могу больше пить.  
  
\- Давай, Хазза, ты живешь только раз, какой там девиз, малыш?..  
  
Если бы Лиам был здесь, он бы, наверное, зачитал ответ рэпом, дополнил бы битбоксом и какими-нибудь жестами. Но Лиама здесь нет, а все, на что способен Гарри, это слабое:  
  
\- YOLO**. Черт.  
  
Луи согласно мычит, начиная строить неустойчивую пирамидку из всех перевернутых ими стопок.  
  
\- Эй. А это тоже? Так ты тоже живешь моментом? Когда напиваешься вдрызг?  
  
Выражение лица Луи делается комично-задумчивым, его эмоции кажутся преувеличенными из-за опьянения.  
  
\- Эмм… Не знаю. Это больше… весело, разве нет?  
  
\- Ага. Но, это, ты реже перемещаешься, когда ты пьяный? Или чаще, потому что в целом хуже контролируешь свое тело?  
  
Гарри даже не знает, зачем допытывается.  
  
\- На самом деле, может быть и то, и другое.  
  
\- То есть, как… русская рулетка?  
  
\- Ага.  
  
Гарри большим пальцем выводит мокрые круги из капель воды на барной стойке.  
  
\- Я чувствую что-то типа опьянения, когда выхожу на сцену.  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
\- Да. Я тоже, немного.  
  
\- И ты никогда не перемещаешься на сцене.  
  
\- Или когда я занимаюсь серфингом.  
  
\- Или когда ты занимаешься серфингом, - соглашается Гарри. – Или банджи-джампингом. Или когда играешь в футбол… что еще?  
  
\- Хммм?  
  
Взгляд Гарри случайным образом смещается на ключицы Луи, и он отчаянно желает увидеть там слова, которых еще нет.  
  
\- Что еще?  
  
Глаза Луи слегка затуманенные или даже почти остекленевшие. И он опирается на стойку локтями, чтобы подтянуть себя поближе к Гарри.  
  
\- А знаешь, в какие моменты я никогда-никогда не переношусь?  
  
Гарри не может ему ответить, ощущая, как что-то горячее встает поперек горла.  
  
\- Когда я _трахаюсь_.  
  
Щеки Гарри заливает жарким румянцем. Ему даже не нужно смотреть в зеркало по другую сторону барной стойки, чтобы это определить.  
  
\- Ох.  
  
Луи улыбается, как будто что-то в этой ситуации подначивает его к продолжению.  
  
\- Да. Заставь мой член встать, и я приклеен к настоящему моменту. Немного тепла, немного трения, и… - Гарри замечает, что бедра Луи совершают крошечные круговые движения, как будто он готов кончить уже от одной этой короткой речи. – Ты не можешь сильнее проникнуться настоящим, чем в такие секунды.  
  
Гарри заставляет себя смотреть только на поверхность красного дерева перед собой, уверенный, что это и есть тот самый переломный момент, но не имея ни малейшего понятия, как склонить события в свою пользу.  
  
\- Но я думал, - начинает он, почти желая заказать еще один стаканчик, чтобы отпраздновать тот факт, что его голос не дрожит, - что ты перемещаешься, когда кончаешь?  
  
Луи только отмахивается.  
  
\- Ну да, после. Расслабление в результате оргазма и все такое.  
  
\- То есть, на самом деле, - отважно продолжает мысль Гарри. Очень отважно, отважнее, чем когда-либо в жизни. – Не сам трах держит тебя в настоящем. Если ты не можешь кончить, то… нужно, чтобы тебя дразнили. Тебе нравится, когда тебя дразнят.  
  
Луи судорожно втягивает воздух, но не двигается и не сводит с Гарри глаз.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь тебя возбудил, заставил покрыться потом от желания. Приласкал ладонью или, может быть, заглотил поглубже. Довел тебя до самого пика, заставил хотеть кончить. Так. Чертовски. Сильно. Подвел тебя к самой грани. А потом ушел.  
  
Гарри пялится прямо на Луи, а тот таращится на него в ответ, и на какие-то полсекунды Гарри испытывает абсурдное чувство гордости за капельки пота, выступившие на висках Луи, и за его практически перекрывшие радужку расширенные зрачки.  
  
А потом кто-то за барной стойкой включает музыку. И динамики выплевывают в атмосферу “Glad You Came” от The Wanted.  
  
Луи буквально подвывает от хохота, у него на глазах выступают самые настоящие слезы.  
  
\- О. Боже. Мой.  
  
Гарри роняет голову на барную стойку, но тоже смеется.  
  
Луи вскакивает и пытается станцевать что-то, отдаленно напоминающее джигу, вокруг хаотически расставленных барных стульев, громко и фальшиво подпевая Тому Паркеру и компании.  
  
Он, кружась, приближается к Гарри и тянет его, заставляя присоединиться. А потом опускает подбородок ему на плечо и шепчет, обжигая влажным дыханием ухо:  
  
\- Помнишь, как ты поцеловал взрослого меня в палатке?  
  
Он немного отстраняется, и они дружно покачиваются, не то от излишне резкого движения Луи, не то под тяжестью момента, Гарри не уверен. Он знает только, что Луи смотрит на него, и что его мутный взгляд плавно смещается на губы Гарри, и переломный момент оказывается пройден, равновесие пошатывается. Это и есть начало и конец всего…  
  
Краем глаза Гарри ловит вспышки камеры в отдалении. Туманно отмечает, что там стоит группа девочек, которые улыбаются, уставившись на них огромными глазами. Их много, и все они таращатся прямо на их весьма откровенный момент с понимающим узнаванием во взглядах.  
  
Гарри неожиданно резко разворачивает Луи, продолжая прижиматься к нему всем телом, но создавая безопасную дистанцию между их губами.  
  
\- Эй, эй, - произносит он, - хочешь…  
  
\- Да, уже поздно, - перебивает его Луи. – Я, эмм… я устал. Вымотался. Нам надо… Нам, наверное, надо возвращаться.  
  
Луи легко выворачивается из рук Гарри, кивает головой телохранителю, давая понять, что они готовы идти, и направляется к выходу, засунув руки в карманы.  
  
Гарри немного медлит, пытаясь прийти в себя и собрать воедино разбежавшиеся мысли, чувства и воспоминания, которые он опасается не найти в голове завтра утром.  
  
А потом он следует за Луи до машины. Их момент, несомненно, упущен.

 

**Июнь 2012**  
_Гарри 18, Луи 20_  
  
Ничего не меняется. Все приносит боль.  
  
Но боль Гарри теперь отдаленная, приглушенная. Его сердце уже почти сделалось нечувствительным к разочарованиям. Он вполне удачно проживает день за днем, пока группа дает концерты в Америке. Он занимается спортом с Лиамом, обедает с Лу и Лакс и старается сосредоточиться на хороших сторонах, на клевых частях своей работы. Фанаты еще громче, залы еще больше, – они только что объявили декабрьское выступление в Madison Square Garden, и никто, черт побери, не может в это поверить – и это все просто часть его мечты, разве нет? Это все, на что он надеялся, когда записывался на прослушивания X-Factor целую вечность назад, еще до того, как осознал, что Луи станет частью этой истории.  
  
Теперь Гарри в группе, которая бьет рекорды, используя все подвернувшиеся возможности, и он переживает это приключение вместе с лучшими парнями из всех, кого он знает, и вместе со своей родственной душой. Даже если они с Луи пока не вместе… Гарри не на что жаловаться. Ему следует быть благодарным. Когда он оглядывается на события своей жизни, включая сердечные муки и разочарования, ему приходится признать, что у него есть куда больше, чем у большинства людей.  
  
Эд, наверное, самый лучший кандидат в собеседники для разговоров о славе, потому что он сам находится почти в такой же ситуации. Теперь куча исполнителей и продюсеров на каждом берегу и каждом континенте готова из кожи вон лезть, лишь бы поработать с ним. А еще у него есть замечательная история о том, как они с Тейлор Свифт ели бургеры и писали песни, сидя на батуте. Конечно, его сумасшествие не совсем в точности совпадает с тем, через что проходят One Direction, но определенно имеет нечто общее.  
  
\- И как долго это продлится, как ты думаешь? – спрашивает Гарри по FaceTime однажды вечером, валяясь на кровати. Сегодня Найл и Зейн в очередной раз ушли куда-то по своим делам, а Луи и Лиам развлекают своих девушек. Которые приехали. Опять.  
  
\- Не знаю, друг. Я полагаю, что ты можешь растянуть свою карьеру на столько лет, на сколько пожелаешь, пока тебе по-прежнему будет нравиться такая жизнь. Посмотри на сэра Элтона. Или на твоего драгоценного Мика Джаггера и его Rolling Stones.  
  
Гарри некоторое время молчит, обдирая отмершую кожу возле ногтя большого пальца.  
  
\- Но для нас все по-другому, разве нет? Ну, мы же бойбенд. Чтобы продолжать петь, нужно, чтобы были люди, которым это нравится. А бойбенды редко остаются в любимчиках надолго.  
  
Эд на экране задумчиво потирает подбородок.  
  
\- Может быть, и так. Но, знаешь, вы не навсегда останетесь мальчишками. Вы уже скоро станете мэнбендом***. А вдруг публика проявит небывалую верность мэнбендам?  
  
Губы Гарри растягиваются в улыбке, он благодарен Эду за его чувство юмора. И не собирается сегодня хандрить ни по какому поводу.  
  
\- Все равно для любого исполнителя будущее совершенно не определено, - продолжает Эд. – Так что вся суть больше в том, чтобы запомнить каждый момент, верно?  
  
\- Наверное, именно для этого нам нужны камеры и дневники.  
  
Эд хлопает себя по левой руке.  
  
\- Вот мой самый главный дневник.  
  
Пальцы Гарри скользят под рукав футболки, где на его коже вырисовываются контуры звезды. Тот его поход к татуировщику в ЛА казался таким монументальным. Но на самом деле рисунок слишком крошечный, совсем несоизмеримый с тем, сколько всего чувствует Гарри.  
  
Он кивает экрану.  
  
\- Эй, а эти большие, которые у тебя… это больно?  
  
\- Иногда. Немного. Зависит от того, где делаешь. Но я, по большей части, уже привык.  
  
Зейн говорит почти то же самое, когда Гарри позже спрашивает и у него. Как и клиенты тату-центра в Окленде, где Гарри оказывается две недели спустя. Выясняется, что прямые линии – самые безболезненные, но кривые, а особенно тонкие буквы курсива, горят огнем.  
  
Гарри отворачивается, чтобы не максимизировать необязательную боль, но все равно набивает слова песни The Temper Trap****. Они звучат, они живут у него под сердцем с того момента, как ему было четырнадцать, и, услышав эту песню, он почувствовал, что только эта фраза настолько близко подходит к описанию его чудовищного ожидания.  
  
И, может быть, сердце Гарри и сделалось нечувствительным, но его рука определенно нет.  
  
  
**Июль 2012**  
_Гарри 18, Луи 20_  
  
Они не могут вечно жить в комплексе Princess Park. Вообще-то, это было решено еще в конце тура, когда они все вернулись в Англию. Зейн и Лиам уже подыскали себе жилье в городе, и теперь… просто бессмысленно продолжать снимать пентхаус в здании, если они живут в нем всего несколько недель в году.  
  
А теперь Гарри уже восемнадцать, он – мультимиллионер, и у него на самом деле больше нет никаких правдоподобных причин, чтобы делить жилплощадь с другом. Его отец и команда Barclays, которым он доверяет свои деньги, утверждают, что недвижимость – всегда хорошее вложение инвестиций, особенно на сегодняшнем рынке. И как, скажите на милость, он может упустить возможность купить дом?  
  
Он не получает особенного удовольствия от процесса, хотя и ценит, что для него вся организация, наверное, куда проще, чем для среднестатистического человека. Его управляющий инвестициями советует не возиться с кредитами, а покупать любое имущество, какое он захочет, напрямую – он может себе это позволить. Однако риелтор, скорее всего, ощущает определенные трудности при работе с ним, потому что, когда она интересуется, что именно они ищут, Гарри не может придумать ничего, кроме огромной кухни и большого количества окон. И все же она составляет для него список адресов, а Гарри тащит с собой Лу, чтобы просмотреть все варианты за один день.  
  
В итоге он выбирает приличных размеров оштукатуренный дом с окнами в крыше, огромным гаражом и садом, который, Гарри знает, точно сумеет впечатлить его маму. Это отличный дом, но, когда он подписывает все необходимые документы, он невольно задумывается, что, вроде бы, должен быть немного счастливее. Он же покупает настоящий Дом, и это на данный момент самый сознательный и взрослый поступок в его жизни.  
  
Но правда в том, что он вовсе не рад, что переезжает от Луи. Он просто знает, что должен это сделать.  
  
*  
  
Гарри устраивает вечеринку в честь новоселья, потому что ему кажется, что это – верный поступок. Но празднование получается… странным.  
  
Это вовсе не какой-нибудь глобальный дебош, и он уж точно не дотягивает до «Королевской Вечеринки Гарри», как ее поименовали газеты. Просто небольшое мероприятие, которое начинается примерно во время вечернего чаепития и представляет собой встречу нескольких дюжин друзей и знакомых, которых Гарри успевает позвать в этот же день. Лу и Сэм помогают ему с подготовкой, которая включает в себя зажжение свечей и расстановку стульев, потому что еда уже заказана. И когда работа оказывается закончена, они втроем открывают бутылку вина, и к тому моменту, как появляются первые гости, на столе стоит уже вторая.  
  
Спустя несколько часов Гарри остается вполне доволен своим дебютом в качестве хозяина праздника. Возможно, его новый дом будет казаться немного холодным, одиноким и чужим по ночам, но прямо сейчас он заполнен людьми, которые ему дороги, и почти напоминает настоящий дом.  
  
И, конечно же, его самый любимый человек не излучает тепло и радость за него. Кажется, Луи чувствует себя не в своей тарелке с того самого момента, как переступил порог. Его взгляд беспокойно мечется по сторонам, словно он подозревает во всех смертных грехах каждый предмет интерьера. Луи начинает разговор с кем-нибудь, но потом внезапно отвлекается и бледнеет, заметив краем глаза какое-нибудь случайное движение. Это совершенно сбивает с толку. Гарри никогда не видел, чтобы Луи где-либо чувствовал себя некомфортно, начиная от телестудий и заканчивая ареной O2. То, что он становится таким дерганым именно в доме Гарри… выглядит почти как оскорбление.  
  
Гарри практически трезв, когда плюхается рядом с Луи на шезлонг в уголке сада.  
  
\- Привет, - произносит он. И его щеки тут же покрываются румянцем от солнца, алкоголя и близости к Луи. Гарри остается только гадать, пройдут ли у него когда-нибудь эти влюбленные мурашки. Но после того, как он столько лет изо всех сил держался за эти чувства, он не может представить, что может быть как-то иначе. – Тебе не нравится мой дом.  
  
Луи поднимает голову. Напряжение на его лице задерживается на полсекунды, а потом сменяется на что-то, близкое к безразличию.  
  
\- Неправда. Это отличное вложение средств в недвижимость. Молодец, юный Гарри.  
  
Но Гарри вовсе не убежден.  
  
\- Кто-то сказал тебе, что в доме живут привидения? Потому что это не доказано.  
  
\- Нет… подожди, привидения? И ты знал об этом до того, как купил его?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Слухи ходят. Но я не верю в привидения.  
  
\- Но веришь в путешественников во времени.  
  
\- Ну, да. Но это совсем другое.  
  
\- Правда? И то, и другое происходит из сверхъестественного.  
  
\- Тебя я вижу, - настаивает Гарри. – Я знаю, что ты – реален. И я ни разу не видел привидение.  
  
\- А если бы увидел? Ему ты бы тоже предложил одежду и чашечку чая?  
  
\- Ему бы это не понадобилось, оно бы уже было одето в простыню, верно?  
  
Луи неохотно усмехается.  
  
\- Ладно, Гарри, но, если здесь появится парень, одетый в простыню, и заявит, что он – привидение, пообещай мне, что не подружишься с ним. Пообещай, что позвонишь в полицию.  
  
\- Даже не знаю. Иногда мы находим друзей в самых странных местах.  
  
Луи награждает его кривоватой улыбкой.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Разве я не рассказывал тебе, как познакомился с Элли после того, как упал с качелей?  
  
Луи энергично пихает его локтем под ребра.  
  
\- Засранец.  
  
Гарри довольно хихикает.  
  
\- Ох, ладно, наверное, был еще один похожий случай, когда незнакомый мужчина появился в лесу, прямо в разгар моего пикника с мишками. И он, по моему мнению, в итоге оказался неплохим парнем.  
  
Луи протягивает руку и взъерошивает Гарри челку.  
  
\- Ты и твои чертовы пикники с мишками. Я был на таком сегодня утром.  
  
\- Да? – Гарри наклоняется ближе. Наверное, в его глазах загорается интерес. Слушать, как Луи пересказывает свои истории о путешествиях к маленькому Гарри, – его новое любимое занятие. Даже если все эти моменты запечатлены навечно в его сердце, ему не может наскучить смотреть на них глазами Луи. Это все равно, что слышать любимую песню в другой аранжировке.  
  
\- Ага, и все знакомые лица были на месте. Жираф Джеральд, кот Мягкие Лапки и Мишка Луи.  
  
\- Мишка Луи! – восклицает Гарри, хлопая в ладоши. – Моя любимая игрушка.  
  
\- Знаешь, полагаю, ты мог бы относиться к моей тезке более достойно, Гарольд. Не оставлять его в пятнах сока, крошках и черт знает в чем еще…  
  
\- Я везде таскал его с собой, - с любовью вспоминает Гарри. – Пытался скормить ему бисквиты. Так хотел, чтобы он стал настоящим Луи.  
  
В глазах Луи появляется что-то настолько мягкое, что Гарри кажется, будто он может утонуть в этом, как в пуховой подушке.  
  
\- Да уж. Я думаю, тебе было семь или около того, и с твоего велосипеда только что сняли страховочные колесики. Так что ты был очень взволнован.  
  
\- Но, я надеюсь, это не слишком отвлекало меня от проведения пикника.  
  
\- Вовсе нет, ты по-прежнему был радушным хозяином, - уверяет Луи. – Как и всегда.  
  
Они оба откидываются на спинки шезлонгов и обследуют получившуюся вечеринку. Которая, к гордости Гарри, проходит вполне неплохо, даже если ему и следовало бы уделить побольше внимания общению с гостями. Но, кажется, все приглашенные и так хорошо проводят время, разбившись на группы и поедая закуски. Солнце уже начинает садиться, что служит сигналом для огоньков на солнечных батареях, которые Гарри с осторожностью натянул над оградой сегодня утром. Все хлопают, и Луи закатывает глаза, а Гарри думает, что всю созданную им атмосферу лучше всего описывает слово «волшебная».  
  
\- В моем доме нет привидений, - неожиданно замечает он, вспомнив ту тему, с которой начался их разговор, и оборачивается к Луи. – Почему он тебе не нравится?  
  
Луи вздыхает.  
  
\- Он меня вполне устраивает.  
  
\- Нет, я видел, как ты себя вел только что. Ты был весь какой-то… нервный.  
  
Луи складывает пальцы домиком и сосредоточенно изучает получившуюся конструкцию, кажется, что-то обдумывая. Потом громко и тяжело вздыхает.  
  
\- С твоим домом все в порядке, Гарри. Просто… я уже был здесь. Я его узнал. И, наверное, именно это так выбило меня из колеи. Вот и все.  
  
Гарри удивленно таращится на него в ответ. Ему приходится залпом допить остатки своего напитка и хлопнуть стаканом о стол, потому что это, черт побери, серьезно.  
  
\- Ты… правда? – Может быть, получается немного бессвязно, но Гарри искренне радуется уже тому, что его голос не дрожит. – И ты видел, ну, будущего меня?  
  
Глаза Луи сужаются, как будто он пытается разглядеть что-то, что находится очень далеко.  
  
\- Нет. Но я был тут не один раз, я уверен. Никогда не задерживался надолго и не разговаривал ни с тобой, ни с кем-либо еще. Но я видел, знаешь, признаки жизни… – Он замолкает на несколько длинных секунд, кусая губы. – Я видел колыбель, черт, Гарри, у тебя будет ребенок. Или, по крайней мере, я думаю, что у тебя будет ребенок.  
  
« _У нас, у нас_ », - хочется закричать Гарри. Ему хочется петь. Но вместо этого он только сглатывает и прикрывает глаза на мгновенье. А потом оглядывается на свой новый дом с куда большим почтением. Именно здесь они создадут семью. Офигеть.  
  
\- Черт, - бормочет Луи. – Я постоянно забываю, что не должен рассказывать тебе слишком многое о будущем. Надеюсь, я ничего не испортил. Клянусь, я научусь лучше следовать правилам…  
  
\- Не надо, - наконец выдыхает Гарри. – Я люто ненавидел твои правила.  
  
\- Ну, да, но они привели нас к этому моменту, верно?  
  
Гарри пытается придумать какой-нибудь хитрый способ выспросить еще парочку деталей о том, что Луи видел в этом доме и что он обо всем этом думает, но тут суматоха у задней двери извещает всех о прибытии Ника с друзьями.  
  
Гарри ласково улыбается, наблюдая как Ник приносит извинения Джеймсу Кордену после того, как случайно подтолкнул стакан с его напитком. Но Луи рядом с Гарри напрягается, а потом быстро начинает собираться.  
  
\- Ты никуда не пойдешь, - тут же протестует Гарри, но это именно это сейчас и происходит.  
  
\- Я должен, - отвечает Луи, изображая неправдоподобное сожаление. – Я обещал Лиаму, что отвезу его к Даниэль после твоей вечеринки.  
  
\- А он не может вызвать такси? – беспомощно интересуется Гарри.  
  
\- Я ему обещал, друг. Думаю, он хочет, чтобы я побыл с ними для начала, ну, как буфер. Ты же знаешь, у них проблемы.  
  
Гарри хмурится, но поднимается, чтобы проводить Луи к выходу. Они в молчании выходят из здания бок о бок и направляются к Порше Луи.  
  
\- Что ж, - произносит Луи, позвякивая ключами. – Сегодня тут не было плюшевых мишек, но у тебя получился потрясающий пикник, Хазза.  
  
\- Почему тебе не нравится Ник? – спрашивает Гарри мягко. Он просто не может удержаться. Ник – еще одна причина нервозности Луи в последнее время, и Гарри хочет знать причины этой неприязни.  
  
\- Он меня вполне устраивает.  
  
Гарри резко подается вперед.  
  
\- Мы собираемся еще раз проделать весь этот путь? Я знаю, что ты его недолюбливаешь. Что, его ты тоже навещал в будущем? И это выбивает тебя из колеи?  
  
\- Я не обязан быть ему лучшим другом только потому, что с ним дружишь ты.  
  
\- Я знаю… - растерянно пытается возразить Гарри.  
  
\- И я просто кое-что слышал. Кое-что, что мне не понравилось. Но это не так важно.  
  
Гарри резко вскидывает голову.  
  
\- Слышал… что? От кого?  
  
Луи отводит взгляд.  
  
\- От знакомых.  
  
\- У нас с тобой общие знакомые, - замечает Гарри.  
  
\- Не совсем, - ворчит Луи. – Слушай, мы можем просто замять эту тему? Не то, чтобы мне не нравился Ник. Просто… его компания не возглавляет список моих приоритетов. Это же ничего? А теперь, я правда пообещал Лиаму, так что…  
  
Гарри отступает с обочины, поднимая вверх руки в знак поражения. Луи машет ему на прощание и молча проскальзывает на водительское сидение.  
  
Он уезжает, а Гарри плетется обратно на свою вечеринку, испытывая самую необычную смесь ощущений из надежды и раздражения.

 

**Август 2012**  
_Гарри 18, Луи 20 и 28_  
  
Запись второго альбома значительно отличается от записи первого. В основном из-за того, что им становится комфортнее, и теперь они менее взволнованы. Не то, чтобы им сделалось скучно или надоел процесс, точно нет. Просто теперь они значительно реже оказываются замершими с открытым ртом и огромными глазами.  
  
По большей части они куда более расслаблены. Никто уже не пытается выделиться или компенсировать что-либо. Теперь они все знают, на что способны, и как лучше всего использовать свои сильные стороны. А отсутствие нервов дает возможность заняться куда более приятными делами. Например, барбекю и фруктовыми боями.  
  
Однако, сегодня проблески прежнего волнения возвращаются, потому что ребята планируют закончить запись вокала для  _Back For You_. Это первая песня, к созданию которой каждый из них приложил руку, поэтому они все ощущают ответственность за нее. Так что очень важно, чтобы запись прошла хорошо. Ведь это возможность показать миру, что они не только кучка симпатичных мордашек, послушно исполняющих все, что им скажут.  
  
Но для Гарри песня имеет еще большее значение.  
  
_Back For You_ отражает его историю куда сильнее, чем кто-либо может представить. Она подходит под ситуацию Гарри куда лучше, чем под слабые попытки Лиама доказать что-то все более и более раздраженной положением вещей Даниэль. И лучше, чем под любые обещания, которые Луи хочет донести до Элеанор. _Back For You_ – песня о тоске, желании и ожидании. И ни один человек не прочувствовал их так, как Гарри.  
  
Кроме того, вся эта песня родилась из одной строчки, застрявшей у Гарри в голове. « _Whenever I close my eyes I picture you there_ »*(5). Эта фраза формируется в сознании Гарри, пока он спит, обретает форму во время неторопливых утренних процедур, и к тому моменту, как он выходит из душа, уже обрастает ритмом, тоном и всем остальным. За день первый куплет как будто бы развивается сам по себе из этой единственной строчки, и во время очередных вечерних посиделок в тур автобусе на последней части американского тура, Гарри ощущает необходимость поделиться набросками с остальными.  
  
« _But everytime I wake up, I’m hearing you say…_ »*(5).  
  
Парни подхватывают идею мгновенно, Найл притаскивает гитару и с легкостью подбирает последовательность аккордов, следуя за голосом Гарри. Лиам быстро заполняет второй куплет, который в точности воспроизводит тоску и желание первого, и, если честно, это не похоже на обычное написание песни. Они словно бы просто находят ее. Как будто все эти слова уже существовали где-то раньше, и работа ребят заключается только в том, чтобы отфильтровать их от неясной дымки, затуманивающей смысл, и представить миру.  
  
Это ощущается особенно ярко, когда Луи, уставившись прямо на Гарри, поет предлагаемый им припев.  
  
« _Baby, you don’t have to worry, I’ll be coming back for you, back for you…_ »*(5)  
  
Лиам хлопает в ладоши и издает ликующий вопль, ведь этот текст прекрасно передает боль и тревогу, возникающие от разлуки с любимым человеком. Но Гарри просто таращится в ответ, приоткрыв рот, потому что… это и есть ответ. Это прямой ответ на ту острую тоску, которую Гарри выразил в первом куплете. Это – другая сторона их истории.  
  
Естественно, в конце концов они решают поправить местоимения и выдержать весь текст в единой перспективе, но все же. Это ничего не меняет для Гарри. Не важно, как будет звучать итоговый результат, эта песня все равно останется попыткой Гарри дотянуться до Луи. И Луи - ответить ему тем же.  
  
И появление взрослого Луи в фойе Sticky Studios становится еще одним признаком того, как все успело поменяться за этот год. Теперь все пятеро членов группы отлично натренированы устраивать хаос при первых признаках странностей, связанных с путешествиями во времени. Эта стратегия хорошо зарекомендовала себя в случаях внезапных исчезновений и появлений, а также ошеломляющей наготы, которая идет в комплекте и к тому, и к другому.  
  
Так что Зейн и Луи из настоящего моментально бросаются бежать в противоположную сторону, отвлекая на себя внимание охраны и давая Гарри достаточно времени, чтобы впихнуть взрослого Луи в собственную надетую вторым слоем рубашку и штаны из Экстренного Набора Путешественника во Времени, который притаскивает Лиам. Все проходит гладко, и ни один из них даже бровью не ведет, когда они представляют Джулиану взрослого Луи в качестве близкого Томлинсону кузена, который возжелал взглянуть на процесс записи альбома.  
  
Остальные парни, кажется, получают огромное удовольствие от компании взрослого Луи, особенно с учетом того, что в последнее время его визиты происходят не регулярно. Найлу нравится гадать, на что похоже будущее: летающие машины, танцующие роботы и все такое, на что взрослый Луи всегда только усмехается, кивает и подтверждает верные предположения. Лиам и Зейн же предпочитают устраивать гостю из будущего викторину по настоящему времени, чтобы проверить, что из этого он помнит, и, как подозревает Гарри, увлечь его настолько, чтобы он выдал информацию о ближайших предстоящих событиях.  
  
Луи из настоящего противоречит будущему себе, как никогда, но в его поступках не чувствуется настоящей жесткости. Он дразнит свою взрослую версию так, как дразнил бы брата, друга или реального кузена.  
  
\- Итак, какой из величайших хитов группы вы, парни, записываете сегодня, ммм? – интересуется старший Луи.  
  
\- Угадай, - тут же с вызовом требует Зейн.  
  
Взрослый Луи одаривает его белозубой улыбкой.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно. – Он осматривается по сторонам, уделяя особенное внимание каждому из ребят. – Отличная прическа, Лиам. У всех вас. Мода на Стоячие Челки, да? Гарри, солнце, опусти воротник чуть ниже на секунду, хороший мальчик…  
  
Гарри неохотно подчиняется. Как бы ни было здорово, что парни встречают будущего Луи с распростертыми объятиями, Гарри немного скучает по тому времени, когда визиты Луи непременно означали оргазмы. И когда взрослый Луи просил его снять футболку совсем ради других целей.  
  
Увидев на ключицах Гарри все, что ему было нужно, взрослый Луи кивает и произносит:  
  
\- Второй альбом. _Back For You_. Конечно же, я помню тот день, когда в студии появился мой любимый кузен.  
  
Впечатленные должным образом ребята по одному отправляются в студийную будку, но Луи из будущего мягко ловит Гарри за запястье.  
  
\- Наша песня, - говорит он тихо, чтобы не услышали продюсеры, сидящие справа от них. – Пой от всего сердца.  
  
Гарри сглатывает.  
  
\- Спою. Обязательно.  
  
Их голоса гармонируют друг с другом так же естественно, как и в других треках, и Гарри испытывает гордость за тот толчок, который дает песне его соло. Он видит взрослого Луи через стекло, и это придает ему нужные мотивацию и вдохновение.  
  
Продюсеры требуют еще несколько сессий с Зейном и Лиамом, так что Гарри временно оказывается свободен и отправляется вниз по коридору в поисках автомата с закусками. И когда доходит да угла, слышит знакомые голоса, и тема их разговора заставляет его замереть.  
  
\- Ты никогда не думал, что продолжаешь перемещаться сюда, потому что должен дать мне совет? – спрашивает Луи из настоящего у своей будущей версии. – Почему бы тебе не засунуть куда подальше свои правила и хотя бы раз сказать мне, черт побери, что-нибудь полезное?  
  
\- Тогда спроси меня напрямую, малыш, - скучающим тоном отзывается взрослый Луи.  
  
\- Элеанор в будущем станет моей женой?.. Она – твоя жена?  
  
\- Вау, а ты не ходишь вокруг да около. Уважаю тебя за это …  
  
\- Жаль, что я не могу сказать того же о тебе…  
  
\- …Но я точно, _точно_ не буду отвечать на этот вопрос. Ты хочешь совет? Отлично. Но я ни за что не сообщу тебе факты о будущем.  
  
Дальше следует громкий, обиженный вздох.  
  
\- Понимаешь, просто, я знаю, что Даниэль собирается порвать с Лиамом. Недавно я переносился на несколько месяцев вперед… и он был в ужасном состоянии там. Они были вместе больше года, знаешь, очень-очень влюбленными друг в друга. Наверное, я просто хочу быть уверенным, что оно того стоит… все эти отношения на расстоянии. Я хочу сказать, а если все это в итоге закончится?  
  
\- Только потому, что чему-то суждено закончиться, вовсе не значит, что оно было напрасно, - замечает взрослый Луи, и, _эй_ , Гарри не в восторге от такого совета. На чьей он стороне?  
  
\- А ты не можешь просто сказать мне? Эти чувства, которые я испытываю, они изменятся?  
  
\- А какие такие чувства ты испытываешь?  
  
На пару секунд воцаряется тишина.  
  
\- Я не знаю. Наверное, я счастлив? Все… нормально.  
  
\- Ты говорил, что часто перемещаешься в будущее… Что ты там видел?  
  
\- А что, ты не помнишь? – с вызовом спрашивает Луи из настоящего. Взрослый Луи не отвечает, но, видимо, делает какой-то жест, побуждая юного Луи продолжить рассказ. – Я был… в какой-то спальне. Был либо поздний вечер, либо раннее утро, в любом случае, темно. И там был ты… ну, может быть, не ты, но один из нас, ближе к тебе, чем ко мне… спал в куче одеял. Рядом с… кем-то. С темными волосами.  
  
Гарри задерживает дыхание, ощущая себя так, будто возводит очередной карточный домик на фундаменте из того, что сорвется сейчас с языка Луи.  
  
\- И ты не подошел ближе, чтобы разглядеть, кто… была ли это Элеанор? – уточняет Луи из будущего.  
  
\- Просто… я не хотел ее разбудить… или напугать, если… Я не знал, в курсе ли она.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, что можно жениться на ком-то и не рассказать этому человеку про путешествия во времени?  
  
\- Я не знаю, - огрызается младший Луи, защищаясь. – Ты никогда мне ничего не рассказываешь, так откуда я должен это знать?  
  
\- И я по-прежнему не собираюсь ничего тебе говорить, - уверенно объявляет взрослый Луи. – Особенно нечто настолько важное, как то, на ком ты женишься, а на ком – нет. Жизнь – это путешествие. Наслаждайся своей поездкой, юный Луи.  
  
\- Да, пока она внезапно не оборвется.  
  
Они замолкают, а потом Луи из будущего снова говорит, и его голос теперь становится ласковым.  
  
\- Знание будущих событий не делает их легче. Думаю, ты это уже понял.  
  
\- Я понял, но даже если так…  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы все произошло так, как, по твоему мнению, это должно произойти?  
  
На этот раз пауза затягивается особенно надолго, и Гарри почти убеждается в том, что либо один из них, либо оба уже исчезли. Но в конце концов Луи из настоящего отвечает, и его голос едва громче шепота.  
  
\- Нет… Я так не думаю. Нет.  
  
*  
  
Какие бы сомнения ни мучали Луи, он остается очень даже с Элеанор, а Гарри остается очень даже в одиночестве.  
  
Факт, который, как подозревает Гарри, поверг бы в шок и изумление прессу и интернет, по подсчетам которых число его любовных похождений уже перевалило за четыре сотни. Этот имидж, по ощущениям Гарри, был бы просто невероятен для любого мужчины, не говоря уже о том, кто тратит все свое время, тоскуя по парню, который ему предназначен судьбой. Тоскуя безответно. Личная жизнь Гарри в полном дерьме, но совсем не по тем причинам, которые выдвигают газетные заголовки.  
  
Он допускает, что никак не способствует улучшению этого имиджа, посещая вечеринки так часто, как только может, но, к черту, ему восемнадцать, он знаменит и наконец-то принят в социальные круги, которые ответственны за организацию ночной жизни Лондона. Так что он не собирается тратить свою юность впустую.  
  
После одной из таких вечеринок добрые люди из Shoreditch House подгоняют Гарри его Range Rover, и он, выжатый, как лимон, уже готовится рулить домой. Но раньше, чем он успевает повернуть ключ зажигания, пассажирская дверь открывается, и Гарри неожиданно оказывается в компании Кары Делевинь.  
  
\- Подбросишь меня, ага?  
  
На ее лице играет эта проказливая, едва заметная улыбка, пальцы беспокойно шевелятся, а тон просьбы подразумевает, что она не знакома с таким понятием, как отказ.  
  
\- Да, хорошо, - медленно соглашается Гарри. – Напомни еще раз, где ты живешь?  
  
Кара улыбается от уха до уха.  
  
\- В Найтсбридже. Это недалеко.  
  
Строго говоря, это правда, но Гарри придется сделать порядочный крюк от привычного маршрута до дома. Однако, он пытается сдержать раздражение. Теперь он не может просто выкинуть ее из своей машины. Особенно когда ожидающие на парковке папарацци уже успели заметить, что за пара уединилась в работающем на холостом ходу Range Rover. Резко набравшие интенсивность звуки и частые вспышки снаружи вынуждают охрану клуба подойти и освободить для Гарри дорогу в толпе.  
  
\- Что ж, завтра утром все будут считать, что мы с тобой встречаемся, - устало замечает Гарри, резко дергая руль.  
  
Кара пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Ну и ладно. Могло быть и хуже. Хотя, мое агентство будет разочаровано, что я выбрала не того Гарри.  
  
Он вскидывает брови.  
  
\- О чем ты?  
  
Она щедрым жестом обводит руками пространство.  
  
\- Знаешь, поп-звезды – это хорошо и прекрасно. Но даже ты не можешь тягаться с Принцем.  
  
\- Полагаю, это справедливо.  
  
\- Все равно они снимут пенки с разоблачения нашего «романа». В наши дни нет более верного способа попасть в газеты, чем перепихнуться с Гарри Стайлсом, ммм?  
  
Гарри пытается сообразить, следует ли ему обижаться на эту фразу.  
  
\- Поэтому ты села ко мне в машину? – с любопытством интересуется он. – Ради красочных заголовков?  
  
\- Черт побери, Стайлс, я не настолько испорченная. Если бы я хотела заголовки, я бы просто сверкнула прелестями перед каким-нибудь фотографом или сделала еще что-нибудь в том же духе. Может быть, выскочила бы из машины без брюк. Или публично пообжималась бы с кем-то, кто был бы действительно в этом заинтересован.  
  
\- Не уверен, что ты достаточно хорошо продумала все эти планы.  
  
\- Ага, наверное, нет. Видишь? Я не испорченная.  
  
\- Разве они не отправляли тебя на всевозможные медиа-тренинги, прежде чем выпустить на подиум?  
  
\- О, они пытались, но плевала я на эти тренинги. Мой бедный публицист бьется в конвульсиях каждый раз, как я беру в руки микрофон.  
  
Гарри улыбается с нежностью.  
  
\- Очень похоже на нас.  
  
\- Да, я много слышала про вашу пятерку. Гримми говорит, что он – единственный интервьюер, который способен контролировать One Direction. Если честно, он слишком задирает нос по этому поводу.  
  
\- Ну, ладно. Тогда я обещаю, что мы будем особенно буйными на нашем первом появлении на новом Breakfast Show.  
  
\- Ага. Покажите ему. Кстати, раз уж мы обсуждаем Гримми…  
  
\- А мы его обсуждаем?  
  
Кара игнорирует эту реплику.  
  
\- Кстати, я просто хотела тебя предупредить, чтобы ты был осторожен. Будь с ним помягче.  
  
Какое-то неуютное напряжение сковывает Гарри плечи. Это уже второй подозрительный разговор о Нике Гримшоу за последние несколько месяцев, и Гарри уже порядком устал от того, что люди сплетничают о единственных в его жизни отношениях, которые не подразумевают оговорок или непредвиденных поворотов.  
  
\- Я не представляю, о чем ты говоришь, - отзывается он.  
  
Она облизывает губы, и это выглядит так, словно ее тактика провалилась.  
  
\- Ладно, слушай, я знаю Ника уже давно… он был другом моей сестры долгие годы. И ему, ну, не слишком везло в отношениях, понимаешь? Для него это незнакомая территория. Так что я прошу тебя проявить к нему терпение, не ожидать слишком многого.  
  
Гарри приходится сосредоточиться изо всех сил, чтобы не съехать в кювет от неожиданности.  
  
\- Эм… Что?  
  
\- Черт, Гарри, просто будь ему хорошим бойфрендом, - это все, о чем я прошу. Это не так уж и сложно.  
  
\- Но мы с Ником не встречаемся, - возражает Гарри.  
  
Кара поворачивается к нему всем телом, ее волосы цвета шампанского драматично взлетают в воздух.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
\- Мы просто друзья. Мы не вместе. Почему все в этом так уверены?  
  
Гарри тоже слышал разные сплетни. Такое ощущение, что каждый, кто вращается в их кругах, верит в эти истории.  
  
\- Но вы проводите вместе так много времени, - настаивает Кара. – Вы каждый вечер ходите вдвоем по тусовкам, готовите ужин в его доме… и разве вы не провели вместе День Святого Валентина?  
  
\- Только вечер, - поправляет Гарри, вспоминая тот день в ярко освещенном помещении, тихие вопросы на французском и мальчишку, от которого он не мог отвести взгляд.  
  
\- Это даже еще романтичнее! – ликующе восклицает Кара.  
  
\- Нет, мы праздновали как друзья. Дружеский вечер Святого Валентина.  
  
Она качает головой.  
  
\- Ты уезжаешь ночевать к нему почти каждую ночь.  
  
\- Чтобы спать, - упирается Гарри. – Только чтобы спать. В гостевой комнате, или иногда на диване.  
  
Кара корчит самую выразительную гримасу, на которую способна.  
  
\- И ты ожидаешь, что я поверю, будто вы тратите друг на друга столько свободного времени, и никто в итоге никого не трахает? Странное у вас соглашение. Гримми просто позволяет тебе вламываться к себе в дом по доброте душевной?  
  
\- Ну, я жарю ему яичницу по утрам…  
  
\- Это и называется - встречаетесь! – заявляет Кара. – Встречаетесь, только без секса. Честно, Стайлс, у вас жутко невыгодные отношения. Тебе пора в них что-то поменять.  
  
Гарри барабанит пальцами по рулю.  
  
\- Ты меня не понимаешь.  
  
\- Неважно, можешь не признаваться. Но я думаю, что ты должен меня послушать. Будь с ним помягче, Гарри. Он не готов к тому, что кто-то разобьет ему сердце.  
  
\- Но все совсем не так, - стонет Гарри, пребывая не в самом лучшем настроении в столь поздний час.  
  
Кара пожимает плечами и жестом просит его свернуть на обочину, потому что, видимо, они прибыли на место назначения. Она собирает свои многочисленные сумки, которые ранее бесцеремонно швырнула себе под ноги, и наклоняется к Гарри, чтобы чмокнуть воздух возле его щек.  
  
\- Спасибо, что подбросил, солнце. И не заморачивайся по поводу того, что я сказала, ладно? Я слишком болтливая, так что лучше меня просто игнорировать. Большинство людей именно так и поступают.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза, но уголки его губ невольно приподнимаются вверх.  
  
\- Да, да. Спокойной ночи, Кара.  
  
\- Хороших снов, Стайлс, - желает она, захлопывая за собой дверь. Взбегает по ступенькам на крыльцо своего дома, а потом оборачивается и кричит: - И не переживай по поводу того, что напишут о нас журналисты. Я сообщу им, что ты – талантливый и щедрый любовник, обещаю.  
  
*  
  
Этот разговор в машине оседает в мыслях у Гарри. Он ловит себя на том, что снова и снова пересматривает с разных углов свои отношения с Ником, тщательно изучая все их непринужденные привычки и обычаи, которые успели сформироваться за те несколько раз, что они оба оказывались в Лондоне на перерыве.  
  
Он действительно встречается с Ником без секса? Такое вообще возможно? Или это только бредовый вымысел, порожденный воображением Кары? Но если они как бы встречаются, не является ли это изменой по отношению к Луи? Учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, возможно ли вообще для Гарри изменить Луи?  
  
Когда ему было тринадцать лет, Гарри рисовал знак бесконечности на безымянном пальце и мечтал о своем соулмейте. Но он и представить не мог, что эти отношения окажутся настолько двусмысленными в нравственном плане.  
  
Гарри продолжает пристально наблюдать за Ником, пока они совершают свои привычные утренние действия: заезжают в МакДоналдс за завтраком и просачиваются мимо Камденского рынка. Ничто в словах и поведении Ника не указывает на нечто большее, чем обычная дружба, так что… Гарри в растерянности.  
  
Он знает, что имеет право иметь друзей помимо Луи. Он имеет право искать успокоение и счастье у других людей, тянуться к ним за советом, радоваться их компании и поддержке. Это не эмоциональная измена, Гарри в этом уверен. Но ему хочется, чтобы взрослый Луи поскорее появился и прояснил ситуацию.  
  
Эти путаные мысли назойливо крутятся у Гарри в голове, когда он в очередной раз развлекается с компашкой с Primrose Hill на праздновании дня рождения светской львицы – подруги Пикси. Или, по крайней мере, пытается праздновать. Но учитывая тот факт, что Луи отчалил на неделю к Элеанор в Манчестер, Гарри пребывает не в лучшем настроении для веселья.  
  
Сейчас он не в состоянии даже напиться должным образом. Никакое количество алкоголя не способно развеять его уныние. С каждой стопкой становится только тяжелее, каждая порция утягивает его глубже в пучину страданий.  
  
Не такой он представлял себе свою жизнь. Каждую ночь новая вечеринка, вспышки огней, потрясающие люди – и это все чудесно, но ненадолго. Сейчас ему хочется совсем другого. Он хочет увидеть, как выглядит Луи по утрам, хочет устраивать ночи фильмов, держаться за руки и ходить на романтические ужины в крошечные рестораны. Ему восемнадцать, и все его самые дикие мечты осуществились, кроме самой главной. Как долго ему еще придется довольствоваться этой клубной жизнью? Как долго ему еще придется ждать?  
  
От затянувшегося самокопания Гарри отвлекает застывший в дверях VIP-кабинки Ник, преувеличенно покачивающий бедрами. Он встречается с Гарри взглядом и ухмыляется, подманивая к себе младшего друга безошибочно узнаваемым жестом. И поскольку у Гарри нет никаких оправданий для избегания компании, он сползает с диванчика и протискивается мимо стойки навстречу Гримми.  
  
Ник наклоняется ближе, перекрикивая шум клуба.  
  
\- Давай, Гарри Стайлс, пришло время влиться в толпу!  
  
Обычно Гарри не торопится танцевать, но сегодня ему кажется, что это не помешает. Он, не глядя, хватает стакан с… чем-то. А потом идет за Ником и несколькими девушками на танцпол.  
  
И тут же вспоминает, почему так не любит танцевать в ночных клубах. Здесь творится ужасное столпотворение, а излишки дорогого парфюма бьют в нос всякий раз, стоит ему повернуть голову. Его ноги находятся в постоянной опасности – вокруг него вьется множество девушек на шпильках. И даже музыка не так уж хороша.  
  
Хотя Ник и его компания, кажется, неплохо проводят время. Они двигаются в такт, успевая переговариваться короткими воплями. И время от времени кто-нибудь из них исчезает и возвращается с барменом и новым подносом с напитками.  
  
Это продолжается в течении часа, и в конечном итоге Гарри заставляет себя наслаждаться происходящим. А потом из колонок стартует гитарный перебор « _Party In the USA_ », и все тут же сходят с ума от восторга, и Гарри даже не уверен, стоит ли ему воспринимать это за искреннюю реакцию или за иронию. И именно в этот момент Гарри обнаруживает у себя на талии чужие ладони.  
  
На самом деле, он даже не раздумывает, а просто подается навстречу прикосновению, вспоминая концерт The Scrip и все те случаи, когда взрослые версии Луи приветствовали его подобным образом. Он поворачивает голову и пытается найти губы Луи. Тянется выше, еще выше…  
  
Слишком далеко. Слишком высоко. Гарри резко открывает глаза и отступает на несколько шагов от не-Луи. Он видит, как с другого конца танцпола Ник посылает ему обеспокоенные взгляды. « _Ты в порядке?_ » - одними губами спрашивает Ник, и, когда хватка не-Луи на бедрах только усиливается, Гарри судорожно мотает головой.  
  
Ник умело пробирается сквозь толпу. Танцуя, он приближается к Гарри и в буквальном смысле слова отгораживает его от не-Луи, продолжая отодвигать их обоих к другой части зала. Гарри прижимается лбом к груди Ника, делая несколько глубоких, успокаивающих вздохов. Ему хочется разрыдаться прямо здесь и сейчас, хочется лить слезы в футболку друга. Но он понимает, что это не самое подходящее поведение, поэтому пытается взять себя в руки.  
  
Просто… взрослого Луи нет рядом. Луи здесь нет. Ни одной его версии. Его никогда нет. Он никогда не может остаться в том времени и месте, где его ждет Гарри.  
  
И Гарри не знает, что еще можно сделать, кроме как продолжать танцевать. Он прижимается к Нику, ощущая себя очень маленьким. Но сейчас он в безопасности, он защищен от всех ужасных катастроф этого мира, пока вот так танцует рядом с Ником.  
  
Так проходит еще несколько песен из топа 40: они двигаются вместе, руки Ника гладят спину Гарри, успокаивая и укрывая от невзгод. Осознание того, что у него стоит, и что у Ника стоит тоже, приходит куда медленнее, чем обычно: Гарри настолько не в себе, что поначалу даже не замечает, что сам инициирует трение. Но, заметив это, он тут же краснеет и посылает Нику извиняющийся взгляд. Вот только Ник, похоже, не в том положении, чтобы принимать извинения. Его глаза зажмурены, а рот слегка приоткрыт, и, кажется, он совсем потерялся в ощущениях прижимающегося к нему тела Гарри.  
  
Гарри нервно дергается, почему-то чувствуя волну жара. Наверное, ему стоит отодвинуться. Ведь у него стоит на мужчину, который не является Луи. Это абсолютно незнакомая ему ситуация. По позвоночнику Гарри вверх и вниз прокатываются тревожные мурашки, а мозг заполняет чистая истерия.  
  
_Не Луи, не Луи, отойди от него, ты предназначен только для Луи._  
  
Вот только Луи здесь нет. Эта мысль болезненная и жестокая, но, что важнее всего, она справедливая. Луи здесь нет, Луи _никогда_ нет, зато есть Ник.  
  
Луи никогда нет рядом, чтобы готовить ему завтраки, чтобы ходить с ним по магазинам, чтобы позволить себе момент слабости перед ним. Луи нет рядом, чтобы отгонять жутких незнакомцев, цепляющихся к Гарри в клубах. Может быть, взрослые версии Луи и появляются каждые несколько месяцев, чтобы подкинуть еще парочку намеков и дать несколько обещаний, чтобы трахнуть Гарри и еще раз обмануть его. Это отношения, состоящие из одного только секса. Без настоящего «встречаемся».  
  
_Жутко невыгодные отношения, Стайлс._  
  
Гарри намеренно трется о Ника, ловит его ногу между своими бедрами и позволяет чувствам взять верх. Он разрешает себе это. Позволяет почувствовать счастье, сделать себе приятное. Он не должен зависеть от одного человека. Гарри тоже дозволено наслаждаться жизнью.  
  
Ник издает удивленный возглас, но не спорит и не пытается прервать их занятие. Его ладони опускаются Гарри на задницу, прижимая его еще ближе.  
  
У Гарри возникает неожиданная, дикая надежда, что какая-нибудь версия Луи перенесется прямо сюда, в это самое мгновение. Что каждая версия Луи побывает в этой секунде, что все они засвидетельствуют момент, когда Гарри позволил Нику Гримшоу себя облапать. Может быть, тогда они смогут хоть раз почувствовать всю боль, страдание и разочарование, которые Гарри испытывает ежедневно.  
  
А потом он закрывает глаза и перестает надеяться.  
  
*  
  
Когда Гарри просыпается, слабый и дезориентированный, на любимом диване в собственной гостиной, рассвет только начинает зарождаться. Он пытается проигнорировать тот факт, что его щека неудобно прижата к подушке, пытается уцепиться за обрывки сна, но тут какая-то часть его подсознания вытряхивает его в состояние тревожной настороженности.  
  
Внутри него смешиваются чувство смутного ужаса и ощущение какого-то абстрактного стыда, причины которых Гарри не может назвать, пока не замечает знакомый дискомфорт пониже спины, теплое дыхание, обжигающее кожу, и тяжелое давление чужого веса на область живота.  
  
Он переспал с Ником прошлым вечером. И в причинах больше нет ничего смутного и абстрактного.  
  
В теле Гарри напрягается каждый мускул. Со всех возможных сторон на него обрушиваются вина и сожаление. Он изо всех сил зажмуривает глаза, пытаясь рассуждать здраво, пытаясь мыслить рационально. И как только он приходит к определенным выводом относительно своего положения, он снова открывает глаза и уставляется прямо перед собой невидящим взглядом. Там, у стены, на секунду что-то мерцает, и это происходит так быстро, что вполне может быть уловкой теней в предутреннем свете.  
  
Но Гарри подскакивает, опустошая все содержимое своего желудка на ковер.  
  
Потому что как раз перед мерцанием на этом самом месте стоял покрытый татуировками обнаженный Луи.  
  
_So stay there  
'Cause I'll be coming over  
While our blood's still young  
It's so young, it runs  
Won't stop 'til it's over  
Won't stop to surrender*(6)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Цитата из детского стишка:  
> What are little girls made of?  
> Sugar and spice  
> And everything nice,  
> That's what little girls are made of.  
> (Из чего же сделаны девчонки?  
> Из сахара и пряностей  
> И разных прочих вкусностей.  
> Вот из чего сделаны девчонки.)  
> **YOLO - you only live once (ты живешь только раз).  
> ***Manband – слово, состоящее из двух частей, man – мужчина, и band – группа. То есть, группа из мужчин, в отличие от boyband – группа из мальчиков.  
> ****Это ссылка на татуировку Гарри «won't stop till we surrender» - не остановлюсь, пока мы не сдадимся.  
> *(5) Слова песни «Back For You»  
> Whenever I close my eyes I picture you there  
> (Стоит мне закрыть глаза, я представляю тебя.)  
> But everytime I wake up, I’m hearing you say…  
> (Но каждый раз, как я просыпаюсь, я слышу, как ты говоришь…)  
> Baby, you don’t have to worry, I’ll be coming back for you, back for you…  
> (Малыш, не нужно волноваться, я вернусь к тебе, я вернусь к тебе…)  
> *(6) Слова из песни «Sweet Disposition» The Temper Trap  
> So stay there  
> 'Cause I'll be coming over  
> While our blood's still young  
> It's so young, it runs  
> Won't stop 'til it's over  
> Won't stop to surrender  
> (Оставайся на месте  
> Потому что я приду  
> И пока в наша кровь еще молода  
> Она молода и бежит по венам  
> И не остановится до самого конца  
> Не остановится, чтобы сдаться)


	9. Глава 9

**Июнь 2010**  
 _Гарри 16, Луи 24_  
  
Девственность – самая нелюбимая часть Гарри в самом себе. Он искренне гордится многими своими чертами; полагает, что он довольно решительный, верный и вежливый; и испытывает самоуважение, когда речь заходит о его способностях и достижениях. Но вся эта фигня с еще-не-было-настоящего-секса не радует.  
  
И не то, чтобы у него не было кучи возможностей. Только несколько недель назад Кира МакНотон приглашала его на весенний бал, и это предложение практически гарантировало приятное окончание вечера. И симпатичный новенький парень из Эдинбурга присылал ему соответствующее сообщение на Facebook, на которое Гарри так и не смог ответить. Да и Элли однажды была чересчур тактильна, когда под кайфом предлагала ему секс, как будто это просто прогулка по парку.  
  
Но Гарри всегда отвечает нет. Каждый раз, каждому, Гарри отвечает нет. И эти решения не являются сложными… или, ну, _кое-что_ определенно вызывает некоторые сложности, но это потому, что Гарри шестнадцать, и стояк для него более-менее фоновое состояние. Но отказывать тем, кто стал бы для него только доступным теплым телом, никогда не казалось чем-то трудным, потому что Гарри ждет только одно теплое тело. Он ждет мужчину, которого любит, мужчину, который обещал ему настоящий секс, как только Гарри исполнится шестнадцать. А до того, Гарри решил, что собственная рука послужит вполне сносной заменой, потому что он романтик, что тут еще можно сказать.  
  
А сегодня великий день, _тот самый день_ , когда все изменится, когда злосчастная девственность Гарри уйдет в историю.  
  
Он отсчитывал дни на протяжении нескольких _месяцев_ , пометив седьмое июня в календаре маленьким восклицательным знаком, достаточно крошечным, чтобы он остался незамеченным для любого случайного взгляда. Но всякий раз, как Гарри его видит, у него в животе рождается устойчивое ощущение порхающих бабочек.  
  
Он не видел Луи с самого Рождества, и это ужасно долго и несправедливо. Потому что по правилам путешественников во времени, которых придерживается Луи, Гарри уже достиг надлежащего трахательного возраста пять месяцев назад. _Пять. Месяцев_. И за все это время Луи так и не появлялся. Гарри знает, что где-то в мире существуют монахи и священники, которые за всю свою взрослую жизнь ни разу даже не мастурбируют, и он осведомлен, что не может умереть от перевозбуждения. Но, кажется, он уже жутко близок к этому.  
  
Дело в том, что это седьмое июня – первая дата в Списке за долгое время. И еще, между прочим, последняя. Ниже есть еще несколько невнятных закорючек, но насколько Гарри известно, это будет их последняя встреча в лесу. Следующий Луи, с которым Гарри суждено встретиться, это настоящий Луи, и несмотря на то, что эта мысль вызывает в нем вспышку предвкушения, ему все равно немного грустно. Это их место. Это место, где для Гарри все начинается и заканчивается, и он переживает о том, как они будут существовать за пределами этого безопасного и уютного мирка.  
  
Плюс, кто знает, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем он встретит настоящего Луи. Это может оказаться даже дольше, чем последнее шестимесячное ожидание. Боже, на это могут уйти _годы_. Может быть, они не встретятся аж до самых уроков музыки в университете, а этот срок сейчас кажется Гарри _вечностью_. Ему представляется, что за такое время он определенно сойдет с ума. Гарри уже не может долго обходиться без рук и губ Луи, а после того, как член Луи действительно побывает _внутри него_ , Гарри, скорее всего, будет не в состоянии пережить воздержание.  
  
Но, видимо, такая уж у Гарри судьба, и прямо сейчас он собирается брать от жизни все. Отсчет дней по календарю едва ли единственное, чем он был занят, готовясь к этому свиданию.  
  
Сначала он подумал, что лучше всего устроить первый раз на настоящей кровати, но это оказалось несбыточной мечтой. Он испробовал все намеки, пытаясь убедить маму и Робина уехать на выходные, и разбросал по всему дому разнообразные брошюрки гостиниц и спа. Но они не заглотили наживку. Что, в конечном итоге означает, что и организованная на сегодня пижамная вечеринка у подруги Джеммы, на которую он планировал сплавить сестру, тоже бессмысленна. Ну, что ж, Гарри надеется, что она хотя бы хорошо проведет время.  
  
Таким образом ему было необходимо собрать все необходимое, чтобы устроить импровизированную кровать. Да, вообще-то, Гарри может возбудиться и кончить, наверное, где угодно, но все же. Первый и единственный раз. Ему хочется, чтобы это было что-то особенное. Поэтому он собрал в кучу все свои любимые простыни и одеяла, самостоятельно выстирал их, даже если некоторые и будут после покрыты травой и грязью. А потом вытащил старый контейнер для хранения вещей, приволок его на их с Луи место и сложил все белье туда до момента «секс». Когда его мама выразила недоумение по поводу большого количества пропавших без вести подушек, Гарри очень осторожно промолчал. Это все ради благой цели.  
  
Зато покупка первой в его жизни упаковки презервативов в аптеке прошла не так гладко и куда более смущающе. Он пытался смешать товары в корзинке с кучей самых разнообразных вещей: печеньями, конфетами, лезвиями для бритвы и журналами, но знал, что это бесполезно, и бедная Миссис Катберт – друг семьи – отныне будет в курсе предпочтений Гарри в постели.  
  
Следующей целью было создание идеального меню, которое отражало бы всю значимость сегодняшнего события. Сэндвичи и чипсы не показались Гарри заслуживающими доверия, но приготовление чего-то более замысловатого и транспортировка этого чего-то в лес привлекла бы слишком много внимания даже от его вечно невозмутимой мамы. К счастью, он работает в пекарне, поэтому заказать свой любимый торт – не проблема. В конце концов это же особенное событие, а торт именно об этом и заявляет.  
  
И наконец единственное, о чем ему оставалось побеспокоиться, это собственная персона, так что он маниакально отскабливался в душе, пытаясь идеально подготовить себя для Луи. И прямо перед тем, как бежать в лес, он даже выполнил несколько дюжин упражнений для пресса, потому что читал, что так делают многие актеры перед съемкой сцен с обнаженным торсом. У Гарри все еще остается упрямый детский жирок прямо на талии, и он полагает, что небольшая попытка избавиться от него по определению не может навредить.  
  
И вот теперь он здесь. Свежевымытый, на куче одеял, с заначкой из презервативов и тающим тортом. И ему больше не на чем сосредоточиться, кроме собственных чертовых нервов. Блин, у него вот-вот будет первый секс. Он собирается кончить от того, что Луи будет _внутри_ него, ох, черт, как Луи вообще сможет там _поместиться_? Ведь Гарри прекрасно осведомлен о размерах члена Луи, и логистика предстоящего события внезапно кажется ему невероятной. Может быть, сегодня им лучше остановиться на минете? Минет – это удобно и относительно просто, и он не включает в себя растягивание и заполнение посторонними предметами. Вдруг, Луи ошибается, и шестнадцать – не совсем подходящий возраст для полноценного секса? Может быть, им лучше подождать, когда Гарри исполнится восемнадцать, и он сможет легально купить выпивку в честь такого события? Или лучше даже двадцать один, кода он сможет покупать алкоголь в Америке… Нужно отметить, что законодатели там довольно консервативны, но, может быть, они знают, что делают, не позволяя людям пользоваться определенными привилегиями до срока?  
  
Гарри как раз пытается дотянуться до пальцев своих ног, разминаясь перед главным и волнующим моментом в его жизни, когда с громким хлопком на поляне появляется Луи, материализуясь, словно самый крутой волшебник, и, что ж. Этот момент ближе всего к исполнению всех самых сокровенных мечтаний Гарри. И он немного ненавидит себя, когда неожиданно начинает всхлипывать.  
  
\- Гарри, малыш? – Луи мгновенно раскидывает руки в стороны, и Гарри тут же падает в его объятия. – Шшш, тише, я с тобой, все хорошо, ты в порядке. Все…  
  
Гарри шмыгает носом.  
  
\- Да, я знаю, просто… я скучал по тебе. Это было слишком долгое расставание для меня.  
  
Луи, кажется, просто утопает в облегчении.  
  
\- Оу. Прости, мой хороший. Я бы очень хотел быть рядом с тобой каждый день.  
  
\- Да, да. Так и будет, правда? В будущем?  
  
\- Я полюбил тебя с того самого момента, как впервые увидел, - клянется Луи. – Несмотря ни на что… Ты – мой самый любимый человек. Самый лучший. Ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать.  
  
\- Я знаю. Я буду. Я уже…   
  
И это правда. Люди постоянно называют Гарри уверенным в себе, очаровательным и нахальным. И он думает, что, может быть, все это благодаря Луи. Гарри не тратит свои подростковые годы, пытаясь замаскировать собственные комплексы и надеясь кого-нибудь впечатлить. Ведь у него всегда есть Луи, Гарри всегда может рассчитывать на его поддержку и любовь, даже когда физически Луи рядом нет. Потому что не имеет значения, что думает весь остальной мир, когда есть человек, который смотрит на тебя так, как будто ты – весь его мир.  
  
И Гарри четко понимает, что все треволнения, которые он испытывал сегодня по поводу потери девственности, просто смешны и даже глупы. Он ждал этой встречи несколько месяцев, и не из-за секса, а потому что это же _Луи_. Этот мужчина знает его, знает его тело, знает все, что нужно, чтобы доставить Гарри удовольствие. Луи – его парашют, его спасательный жилет, его оберегающая от невзгод крепость. Все, что касается Луи, - надежное и безопасное.  
  
Гарри слегка отстраняется, почему-то смущаясь, но пытаясь побороть это чувство.  
  
\- Прости за… эм, - Он указывает на собственное лицо. – За это. Честное слово, я рад тебя видеть.  
  
\- Я знаю, малыш. И тебе не нужно извиняться. Ты имеешь полное право скучать по мне и грустить. Ты имеешь право чувствовать все, что чувствуешь, по поводу… всего. Эти отношения и так никогда не были справедливыми к тебе…  
  
\- Это ничего, - перебивает его Гарри нетерпеливо. Теперь он не в настроении выслушивать очередную виноватую речь от Луи. – Правда. Я понимаю, честно. Все происходит именно так, как должно произойти, бла-бла-бла, любовь твоей жизни, ничего не изменится, бла-бла…  
  
\- Эй, это были искренние признания от самого моего _сердца_ , Гарольд…  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
\- Не важно… то есть, _прости_ , это чудесные признания, _ты_ чудесный, и я просто… мне шестнадцать. И это твой первый визит с того момента, как мне исполнилось шестнадцать.  
  
Глаза Луи расширяются.  
  
\- Оу.  
  
Гарри ждет, что Луи скажет что-нибудь еще, или, может быть, перекинет Гарри через плечо и потащит его в логово разврата. Но ничего не происходит, и Гарри продолжает слегка дрожащим голосом.  
  
\- Ага. И, ну, ты говорил раньше, что, как только мне исполнится шестнадцать, ты… ты меня трахнешь. Так что…  
  
\- Так вот к чему тут одеяла и… Гарри, ты приготовил торт?  
  
\- Хотел быть романтичным, - бурчит Гарри, уставившись на носки своей обуви, которые почему-то смотрят друг на дружку. – Я еще купил новый одеколон. Флакончик с Дэвидом Бекхэмом.   
  
\- Умница. Иди сюда, любимый.  
  
Гарри снова льнет к Луи, и Луи наклоняется за поцелуем, мягко прижимаясь и нежно засасывая нижнюю губу Гарри.  
  
\- Я хорошо пахну?  
  
\- Ты пахнешь фантастически.  
  
\- Достаточно хорошо для секса?  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, но выражение его лица остается ласковым.  
  
\- Ты всегда пахнешь достаточно хорошо для секса, тебе не нужен одеколон для этого.  
  
\- Это значит?..  
  
\- Ты никогда не был силен в изящных намеках, ммм? – фыркает Луи, мягко усмехаясь. – Да, да, я тебя трахну, шестнадцатилетний Гарри. Если ты этого действительно хочешь.  
  
Гарри решительно кивает.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, очень хочу, _очень-очень_ хочу.  
  
Луи снова оглядывается по сторонам, кажется, изучая обстановку.  
  
\- Мне нравится, как ты тут все устроил.  
  
\- Все подходит, да?  
  
\- Подходит. Одеяла выглядят уютно. И ты не упоминал никаких травмирующих воспоминаний о том, что мы были пойманы на месте преступления, так что, полагаю, тут достаточно приватная атмосфера.  
  
\- Я что-нибудь рассказывал про сегодня? – с любопытством интересуется Гарри. Тот факт, что в будущем он знает больше, чем Луи, все еще дарит ему острые ощущения.  
  
\- Никаких подробностей. Но, я думаю, что теперь понимаю, почему ты так странно себя вел сегодня дома. Все время ускользал от меня и скрытничал. Ты был в курсе, куда я попаду.  
  
\- Ну тогда тебе лучше выполнить свой долг хорошо. Чтобы волнение будущего меня того стоило.  
  
Луи устраивает их обоих на куче одеял и наклоняется к Гарри, слегка прикусывая кожу за его ухом.  
  
\- О, это всегда хорошо, любимый.  
  
И Гарри внезапно чувствует… что его _отпускает_ , последние сомнения уходят, и он наконец берет под контроль свою нервозность. Он хочет, чтобы все прошло замечательно, хочет доставить Луи удовольствие, а не оказаться каким-нибудь отчаянным подростковым недоразумением. И заявление Луи дает ему уверенность в своих силах и необходимую поддержку. Он сможет. У него все получится просто замечательно.  
  
Луи не торопится, избавляя Гарри от одежды и покрывая ласковыми и полными желания поцелуями каждый дюйм обнажившейся кожи. К тому моменту, как Гарри оказывается раздет, он уже полностью возбужден, истекает смазкой, дрожит и просто _нуждается_ в продолжении. Так сильно нуждается во внимании, в трении, в прикосновениях, во всем, - Гарри даже не знает, как объяснить. Каждая часть его тела словно бы увеличивается от действий Луи, каждая клеточка расширяется и каждое нервное окончание горит огнем.  
  
\- Восхитительный, - мурлычет Луи, возвращаясь обратно к губам Гарри. – Каждый раз, ты просто… такая нежная кожа, малыш. Мой. – Он бормочет бессвязно, в его словах нет никакого особого смысла, но Гарри буквально светится, распознавая нежность в голосе Луи и принимая эту похвалу. – Я буду очень, очень осторожен с тобой, мой хороший. Сделаю это медленно, не причиню тебе боли. Обещаю…  
  
Его пальцы оглаживают внутреннюю поверхность бедра Гарри, и тот задыхается, уже чересчур чувствительный, хотя Луи еще ни разу не прикоснулся к его члену.  
  
\- Все хорошо, хорошо, - шепчет Луи, проводя ладонями вверх и вниз по бедрам Гарри, как будто пытается их согреть. – Ладно, я… я начну с минета, наверное. Чтобы снять напряжение немного.  
  
Гарри резко распахивает глаза.  
  
\- Нет, но… ты обещал… - В особенно важные моменты Гарри никогда не отличается красноречием. Так что прямо сейчас у него, обнаженного и возбужденного, нет ни единого шанса. – _Секс_.  
  
\- Поверь мне, любимый, тебе же шестнадцать. Со вторым заходом не будет проблем.  
  
Гарри хочет сказать, что его волнует не это, что проблема может возникнуть со _временем_. Время – его вечный враг, оно тянется слишком медленно, когда Луи нет рядом, и его всегда не хватает, когда Луи здесь. И если Луи исчезнет раньше, чем его член найдет простату Гарри, Гарри никогда не сможет ему этого простить.  
  
Но он не способен озвучить эту угрозу, потому что как раз в этот самый момент Луи берет в рот, и член Гарри оказывается со всех сторон окружен влажным давлением. Ему приходится в буквальном смысле слова прижать собственные бедра руками к земле, чтобы прекратить толкаться Луи в горло. Этот жест самоконтроля воистину достоин медали, серьезно, если не считать того, что всего тридцать шесть секунд спустя он кончает Луи в рот.  
  
Луи снова укладывается рядом с Гарри, оставляя поцелуи на его выпирающих тазовых косточках и проводя языком по его ребрам.  
  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, малыш, всегда такой красивый. Тебе хорошо?  
  
\- Глупый вопрос, - выдыхает Гарри.  
  
Луи смеется и чмокает его в висок.  
  
\- Да, полагаю, ты прав.  
  
Он притягивает Гарри в объятия, вырисовывая невидимые узоры на его спине, и Гарри на мгновение позволяет себе успокоиться и отдышаться, пока не осознает, что это, вообще-то, еще не все. Ему обещали секс. Нет, он не собирается принижать оральные навыки Луи, потому что они потрясающие, но сегодня Гарри не готов согласиться на меньшее.  
  
Он хнычет и требовательно прижимается бедрами к ноге Луи. Хныканье быстро переходит в стоны, когда Луи обеими руками крепко обхватывает ягодицы Гарри, при этом совершенно неприлично вылизывая его рот.  
  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, мой маленький жадный принц. Я дам тебе то, чего ты хочешь, не волнуйся. – Луи осторожно отталкивает Гарри плечом от себя. – Полагаю, у тебя есть все необходимое?  
  
Гарри с энтузиазмом кивает и перекатывается на другой бок, чтобы найти небольшую сумочку, которую он оставил рядом с тортом. Его пальцы почти совсем не дрожат, когда он передает сумочку Луи.  
  
\- Смотри-ка, что у тебя тут есть, самый настоящий набор для первого раза.  
  
У Гарри вспыхивают щеки, пока он наблюдает, как Луи перебирает разнообразные баночки со смазкой.  
  
\- Я, эм, там было много разных и я, ну, не знал, что выбрать…  
  
Луи прерывает его, громко чмокнув прямо в лоб.  
  
\- Нет, нет, ты все правильно сделал, малыш. Мне нравится, что ты подготовился к любому моему настроению. Представляешь, как было бы ужасно, если бы я хотел охлаждающую смазку, а у тебя была бы только согревающая? Просто катастрофа. Никто не смог бы кончить в таких условиях.  
  
Гарри хихикает, потому что ему неловко от всей ситуации.  
  
\- Ты смеешься надо мной.  
  
Луи серьезно кивает.  
  
\- Смеюсь.  
  
\- Ты надо мной смеешься, а я собираюсь позволить тебе засунуть член в мою задницу.  
  
\- Я смеялся над тобой и в куда более мрачных ситуациях, чем эта, любимый. Это часть моего очарования. Зато ты больше не нервничаешь, верно?  
  
И Гарри с удивлением понимает, что это правда. Теперь он лучше чувствует свое тело, и какое бы напряжение не сковывало спину, сейчас оно ушло. Ощутив уверенность, Гарри шутливо подпинывает Луи.  
  
\- Ну, тогда поторопись.  
  
Луи ухмыляется и еще раз оценивает ситуацию.  
  
\- Ладно тогда, лучше, если ты будешь на спине, ложись. Умница. – Луи выводит руками широкие круги по низу живота Гарри, и мышцы пресса дергаются и напрягаются под прикосновениями. – Подними вверх. – Гарри послушно приподнимает бедра, и Луи подкладывает ему под задницу две подушки. – Нормально? – интересуется он, и Гарри кивает, чувствуя себя довольно глупо, потому что он никогда не делал ничего подобного раньше, так откуда ему знать?  
  
Гарри наблюдает, как Луи с потемневшими и широко открытыми глазами смазывает пальцы, и у него перехватывает дыхание.  
  
\- Эм, ты можешь…  
  
\- Я все сделаю медленно, малыш, обещаю. Я никогда-никогда не причиню тебе боль.  
  
Он целует низ живота Гарри, а потом прижимает подушечку пальца к сфинктеру.  
  
От этого прикосновения все тело Гарри замирает, вожделение и страх примерно в равных пропорциях занимают его разум. Он изо всех сил сосредотачивается на том, чтобы не отодвинуться от пальцев Луи, чтобы остаться неподвижным, невзирая на необычные ощущения.  
  
\- Шшш, тише, - мурлычет ему Луи, целует его бедра, приоткрывая рот, и дышит горячим воздухом на его член. – Все хорошо. Расскажи мне… расскажи про те разы, когда ты делал это сам. Я хочу знать, как ты готовил себя для меня.  
  
Гарри зажмуривается, а Луи вводит палец уже до первой костяшки. Дискомфорт внезапно ослабевает и трансформируется в нечто с намеком на удовольствие. Гарри пытается найти в голове относительно связную мысль и составить слова в нужном порядке, чтобы ответить на вопрос.  
  
\- Я, ах… когда я, эм… _дрочил_. Ночью, пару раз. Я хотел, эм… хотел узнать, на что это _похоже_. Поэтому я… с вазелином.  
  
\- И что ты почувствовал? – интересуется Луи, добавляя второй палец и немного их проворачивая.  
  
Гарри закусывает губу.  
  
\- Эм, может быть… сначала странно, немного. Но потом. _Хорошо_ , очень хорошо… - Луи попадает в ту самую точку, и Гарри давится воздухом и видит под закрытыми веками звезды. – Черт, здесь, Лу. Еще раз, еще.  
  
Луи подчиняется. Гарри издает какие-то искаженные звуки, и он почти уверен, что сейчас внутри него находятся уже три пальца. Он опускает взгляд вниз, чтобы убедиться в своих предположениях, и, _боже_ , зрелище того, как они проскальзывают внутрь и снова наружу… это слишком пошло. Гарри уже чувствует себя переполненным. И он не может даже представить, как в него поместится целый член.  
  
\- Как ты, эм… ах… _узнаешь_ … что я, это… _готов_. Для, ох… твоего члена?  
  
Луи легонько прикусывает ягодицу Гарри прямо под тем местом, в котором его запястье прижато к полыхающей коже.  
  
\- Я уже делал это парочку раз, разве нет?  
  
Второй рукой Луи обхватывает член Гарри и тянет за головку.  
  
Гарри концентрируется на вдохах и выдохах. Он закрывает глаза и кивает, соглашаясь. А потом двигает бедрами, потому что пальцы Луи по какой-то неведомой причине замирают, а Гарри очень бы хотелось, чтобы они еще раз задели то самое чувствительное место, немедленно, пожалуйста. И спасибо.  
  
Он смещается как раз в тот самый момент, когда Луи сгибает пальцы, и Гарри вскрикивает в голос, потому что это просто запредельно.  
  
\- О боже мой, Лу.  
  
Это лучшее, самое лучшее, что может быть, и Гарри думает, что прямо сейчас позволил бы Луи делать с собой все, что угодно. Его внезапно ударяет мысль о том, как сильно ему повезло, что у него есть Луи – мужчина, которому он доверяет и любит больше всех в мире. Лучший человек во вселенной, в любом времени. Просто лучший.  
  
Луи устанавливает размеренный темп движения пальцев и прижимается приоткрытым ртом к бедрам Гарри.  
  
\- Хазза, малыш Хазза.  
  
И Гарри практически чувствует горячие отпечатки слов на своей коже.  
  
\- Давай, давай. Не хочу… не хочу больше ждать…  
  
Неожиданно Луи отстраняется, и Гарри распахивает глаза и видит, что Луи отодвинулся только чтобы добавить еще смазки. Луи все еще здесь, рядом с Гарри, он никуда не перенесся. Они действительно собираются дойти до конца.  
  
Луи щедро обмазывает смазкой всю поверхность вокруг дырочки Гарри, но теперь он старается покрыть каждый сантиметр, а не растянуть. Он раскатывает по своему члену презерватив с ловкостью, которой Гарри клянется научиться, и приподнимается чуть выше. Веки Гарри тяжелые от чего-то, что точно не походит на сонливость. От чего-то, что побуждает его пребывать в состоянии постоянной бдительности и подмечать каждую мелочь.  
  
\- Я буду действовать очень, очень медленно, малыш. Я не сделаю тебе больно. Тебе будет только хорошо, обещаю.  
  
\- Я знаю. Я доверяю тебе.  
  
Луи дарит ему сладкий поцелуй, широко открывая рот. А потом снова отодвигается, и Гарри с тревогой видит, что у него в глазах бушует буря.  
  
\- Боже, малыш, ты… ты заслуживаешь куда большего, чем это. Лучшего первого раза, чем вот так вот, в лесу, где каждый может тебя увидеть, с каким-то странным мужчиной, который продолжает раз за разом без спроса врываться в твою жизнь. Прости меня. Если ты… если ты изменишь свое решение, я пойму. Я не буду тебя останавливать.  
  
Гарри откидывается назад на подушки и прижимает руку Луи к своей груди. Он не торопится с ответом, потому что не хочет, чтобы те слова, что он собирается сказать, перепутались в эмоциональную кашу. Он хочет, чтобы Луи уловил значение, вложенное в каждый звук.  
  
\- Не тебе решать, чего я хочу и чего я заслуживаю. И я не думаю, что заслуживаю чего-то лучшего.  
  
Линия между бровями Луи делается еще глубже, усиливая выражение печали.  
  
\- Малыш. Ты заслуживаешь _всего_. Ты заслуживаешь человека, который будет рядом с тобой тогда, когда ты этого захочешь, который не… - Луи с силой зажмуривается. - …Не будет заставлять тебя бесконечно _ждать_ , безо всякой надежды. Который не разочарует тебя и не разрушит…  
  
\- Тише, - Гарри прижимается сухими губами к губам Луи. Ему незнакома эта ситуация, в которой он вдруг становится утешителем, но он старается изо всех сил. – Я не думаю, что заслуживаю чего-то _лучшего_ , потому что для меня нет никого лучше тебя. Я не… меня не волнуют трудности. Ожидание и все такое. Какая разница? Ты – мой лучший друг. Ты делаешь меня счастливым всю мою жизнь. Я даже гипотетически не смог бы найти кого-то, кто любил бы меня сильнее. Ты уже должен был это понять.  
  
Луи смотрит на него в ответ блестящими и влажными глазами, но едва заметно кивает.  
  
\- Да, наверное… то есть, я понимаю, - он изгибает уголок губ в полу-улыбке. – Честное слово, у меня не случаются такие срывы каждый раз, когда мы занимаемся сексом. Просто… ты такой _юный_. Но все тот же Гарри. И у тебя могло бы быть все.  
  
\- Ну, да, у меня и есть все, верно? – отзывается Гарри, мягко поглаживая Луи по плечам. А потом строит забавную гримасу. – Это было слишком сопливо, да? Эх, ты явился и превратил меня в сопливого романтика.  
  
Луи чмокает его в нос.  
  
\- Боюсь, мне нечего было превращать. Ты всегда такой был.  
  
\- И ты это любишь, - парирует Гарри.  
  
Луи наклоняется ближе и трется носом о щеку Гарри.  
  
\- Безумно люблю.  
  
\- Как думаешь, может быть, теперь мы можем продолжить с этим? – Гарри указывает себе ниже пояса. – Немного невежливо заставлять его ждать.  
  
Луи улыбается.  
  
\- Да, да. Давай трахнем тебя, Гарольд.  
  
Чтобы вернуть Гарри полностью в боевое состояние хватает только языка Луи, проникшего ему в рот. Эрекция же самого Луи после столь эмоционального момента требует больших усилий, но ладонь Гарри с этим справляется, в считанные минуты заставляя мужчину снова отчаянно хотеть и тяжело дышать.  
  
Луи раздвигает ноги Гарри чуть шире, и Гарри так нужна стимуляция, что он думает, что, скорее всего, взорвется, если его сию секунду не заполнит член. Луи ложится на него сверху и оказывается так близко, мучительно близко, а будет еще ближе, _о боже_. Луи наклоняется и целует его, и Гарри с энтузиазмом тянется к его губам, потому что поцелуи – это обычно и привычно. Это то, что ему хорошо знакомо, ему даже не нужно задумываться над своими ответными действиями.  
  
А потом головка члена Луи упирается ему в сфинктер, и Гарри весь напрягается. Его ноги инстинктивно опускаются, и ступни прижимаются к икрам Луи.  
  
Луи останавливается и дает Гарри время, чтобы привыкнуть. Он отводит кудри со лба Гарри и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, кажется, дожидаясь знака к продолжению. Гарри выдыхает и кивает.  
  
Луи опускает локти по обе стороны от головы Гарри, опираясь на них, и теперь удерживает себя на весу, балансируя и опускаясь ниже, глубже в Гарри. Давление оказывается настолько болезненным, что у Гарри против воли вырывается низкий стон, который мгновенно заставляет Луи немного отстраниться. Но Гарри сильнее обвивает ногами талию Луи, пытаясь удержать его внутри. Он не собирается сдаваться так просто. Выждав еще секунду и дав себе привыкнуть, он чуть-чуть приподнимает бедра выше, помогая Луи войти глубже.  
  
\- Все в порядке? Малыш, ты в порядке?  
  
\- Да, - выдыхает Гарри. Он опускает взгляд вниз на собственный пресс, где мышцы напряжены так сильно, что уже дрожат. А потом Гарри замечает, что руки Луи тоже трясутся. Он даже представить не может, сколько усилий прилагает Луи, чтобы не позволить себе толчком войти в тугое тепло, чтобы быть аккуратным. – Я знаю, что ты… что ты позаботишься обо мне.  
  
\- Всегда. – Голос Луи такой низкий, что больше напоминает рык.  
  
Вхождение внутрь мучительно, Луи останавливается после каждого дюйма, давая Гарри время привыкнуть к ощущениям.  
  
\- Такой хороший, такой идеальный, мой любимый, ты все делаешь замечательно, - между судорожными вздохами бормочет Луи.  
  
Гарри прикусывает ту часть плеча Луи, до которой может дотянуться, чтобы заглушить дальнейшие болезненные стоны. Ощущений слишком много, а его задница уже саднит и горит огнем. Но это же Луи, Гарри делает это для него. Луи обещал, что потом будет хорошо. Так что Гарри может потерпеть.  
  
Луи снова останавливается.  
  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты ласкал себя, малыш. Не… не позволяй эрекции спадать, ладно?  
  
Рука Гарри мгновенно обхватывает член и движется вниз, оголяя головку.  
  
Луи целует волосы Гарри.  
  
\- Хороший мальчик. Только… не перестарайся, ага? Нам не нужно, чтобы ты кончил раньше времени. Боже, Гарри, так хорошо… я почти… еще чуть-чуть, ладно? Ты сможешь.  
  
И он прав, потому что потом… _весь член Луи оказывается внутри Гарри_. Луи трахает его. Гарри занимается первым в своей жизни сексом, о, черт. Ладно.  
  
Гарри едва уловимо ерзает, сосредотачиваясь на чешуйках коры за плечом у Луи и пытаясь устроиться удобнее. А потом смотрит Луи в глаза, и они черные-черные-черные, а зрачки расширены до предела.  
  
\- Ты уже можешь двигаться, - застенчиво произносит Гарри. Он полагает, что именно это – следующий шаг, но, конечно, не уверен в этом.  
  
Луи двигается все так же медленно, как раньше, чуть-чуть отстраняясь, а потом чуть-чуть входя обратно, осторожно, постепенно. Гарри пытается вспомнить все, что читал в интернете о том, как нужно сжиматься и крутить бедрами, но он сейчас не в том положении и состоянии, чтобы целенаправленно шевелить хоть чем-нибудь. Ему жарко, на коже выступает пот, а простыни липнут к спине, и единственное, что он может сделать, это слегка подаваться Луи навстречу и пробовать повторять движения, которые приносят удовольствие.  
  
Он знает, что с приоткрытым ртом таращится на Луи, который трахает его с осторожной сосредоточенностью. Луи, который, наверное, проделывал это с другим Гарри сотни раз, но он все еще такой внимательный, такой заботливый. Гарри просто сносит крышу от него. И это – его будущий муж, его родственная душа. Гарри невероятно повезло, что ему суждено быть именно с Луи.  
  
Теперь ритм и угол толчков Луи кажется почти экспериментальным, он будто бы что-то ищет, и Гарри понимает, что именно, только когда в самом центре его мозга взрывается бомба, посылая дрожь по всему телу. Это то самое место, которое Луи находил раньше пальцами, но, когда он попадает по нему членом, все ощущения словно усиливаются в тысячи раз.  
  
\- Черт, Луи, _черт_ , - рвано выдыхает Гарри и сильнее стискивает собственный член, про который уже почти забыл.  
  
\- Правильно, ласкай себя, вот так, - мурлычет Луи, и выражение его лица заставляет Гарри чувствовать себя самым сексуальным существом на планете. Он не так уж многое успевает увидеть, потому что его голова мотается из стороны в сторону от того, что его буквально переполняет ощущениями всякий раз, как Луи снова и снова задевает ту самую точку. Задница все еще горит, но Гарри уже не может понять, от боли или от удовольствия, и он думает, что, наверное, смог бы сейчас пройти сквозь огонь и испытать только еще один всплеск адреналина.  
  
Гарри приподнимает бедра навстречу движениям Луи и сильнее стискивает ногами его бока. Только одна мысль существует сейчас в голове: _больше, глубже, сильнее_.  
  
\- Еще, еще.  
  
Движение ладони Гарри ускоряется, но темп все равно безнадежно отстает от бешено колотящегося сердца. А потом он кончает себе на живот. Развязка и облегчение так необходимы, что, кажется, ломает даже саму душу.  
  
Луи издает звук, похожий на всхлип.  
  
\- Боже, Гарри, ты такой потрясающий, _такой_ …  
  
И он тоже кончает, сотрясаясь всем телом от оргазма, а Гарри наблюдает за ним в благоговении, поражаясь тому, какие эмоции они способны вызывать друг у друга.  
  
Луи отстраняется и откатывается, завязывает презерватив и бросает его куда-то влево, не отодвигаясь слишком далеко от Гарри. Гарри прижимается к нему ближе и думает, что хотел бы, чтобы его кожа всегда касалась кожи Луи, даже если они оба будут потные и покрытые травой и спермой.  
  
\- Итак, - начинает Луи, перебирая влажные кудряшки Гарри, - это стоит ожидания, малыш?  
  
Гарри обдумывает свой ответ, играясь с волосами на груди Луи.  
  
\- Если бы я только знал, - произносит он, - насколько это _хорошо_ , я бы никогда не стал слушать твои дурацкие правила. Скажи мне, что в будущем мы занимаемся этим каждый день.  
  
Луи закусывает губу.  
  
\- Ну. Наверное, почти каждый.  
  
\- Не могу дождаться, - заявляет Гарри, но когда на лице Луи снова возникает то самое болезненное выражение, торопливо продолжает: - нет, не в этом смысле… Я _могу_. Я дождусь. Я не хочу, но… я всегда буду ждать тебя, Луи. Это того стоит, черт побери.  
  
Луи по-прежнему выглядит немного подавленным, но Гарри безмятежно закрывает глаза. Очень мило, что Луи за него переживает, но все будет хорошо. С этого самого момента он будет ждать столько, сколько будет нужно, пока в его жизни наконец не появится Луи. А пока у Гарри есть вся его любовь и воспоминания, чтобы продержаться.  
  
Он думает, что, если однажды ему вдруг станет слишком тяжело, грустно или одиноко, он всегда сможет вернуться в этот превосходный летний день, когда воздух был теплым, земля мягкой, и Луи был рядом. И этого будет достаточно, чтобы вспомнить любовь, которая способна остановить само время.

 

 **Август 2012**  
 _Гарри 18, Луи 20_  
  
К тому моменту, как Ник просыпается, Гарри успевает изорвать в мелкие клочки тринадцать коктейльных салфеток. Еще он успевает принять душ, почистить зубы, заставить себя съесть злаковый батончик и закутаться в один из старых комбинезонов onesies – самую безопасную и несексуальную одежду, какую он смог отыскать.   
  
И теперь, когда Ник сонно моргает, просыпаясь, Гарри сидит, скрестив ноги, на противоположном диване, отделенный от друга прочным деревянным кофейным столиком… кофейным столиком, на котором вчера ночью _его нагнули_ , черт бы его побрал. Воспоминания пришпоривают его совесть серией резких и внезапных вспышек. Все напряжение, которое он пытался выгнать из своего организма последние сорок минут, возвращается единым порывом, стискивая шею и плечи, и, видимо, заодно напрочь отключая тактичную часть словарного запаса.  
  
\- Мы должны притвориться, что этого никогда не было, - выпаливает Гарри, впиваясь пальцами в собственные бедра.  
  
Ник заторможено протирает лицо ладонью и поворачивается к Гарри.  
  
\- Худшее пробуждение _во всей моей жизни_.  
  
Гарри кажется, что его уже колотит так сильно, что он в любой момент может свалиться с дивана.  
  
\- Я серьезно, Грим. Прошлая ночь… этого никогда не было, ладно?  
  
Ник хмурится.  
  
\- Но… это точно был не самый худший секс в твоей жизни, верно? Он удовлетворял всем моим стандартам, а некоторые даже превзошел, и, бог видит, я бываю очень привередливым. Я причинил тебе боль? Потому что я не хотел. И прошлой ночью тебя, кажется, все устраивало.  
  
В ответ на это Гарри закрывает лицо руками, точно зная, что он в пяти секундах от истерики. Потому что _Луи был здесь, Луи был прямо тут_ , и кто знает, как долго. Вдруг он видел, как Гарри _все устраивало_? Как он наслаждался поцелуями, стонал и позволял другому мужчине себя растягивать? О, боже...  
  
\- Было нормально, - коротко отзывается он. – Просто… Секс. Это никогда не должно повториться.  
  
Ник опускает ноги с дивана на пол, скромно прикрываясь одеялом, и когда он поднимает взгляд на Гарри, в его глазах читается мольба.  
  
\- Слушай, Гарри, прошлая ночь… для меня это не было ошибкой, понимаешь? Я ни о чем не жалею.  
  
Голос Гарри почему-то делается еще выше.  
  
\- Нет, нет. Тебе пора. Ты должен уйти прямо сейчас.  
  
Ник выглядит так… он выглядит так, будто Гарри залепил ему пощечину. Расстроенным, потерянным и просто… _побитым_. Он подбирает свою одежду и начинает неуклюже влезать в нее, продолжая прикрываться одеялом. И все это время пытается объяснить свою точку зрения.  
  
\- Я не понимаю, почему ты так себя ведешь. Вчера ты хотел этого точно так же, как и я. Почему ты… Знаешь, у нас могло бы что-нибудь получиться. Что-нибудь очень хорошее, и ты сейчас все рушишь безо всякой причины.  
  
\- У меня есть еще кое-кто, - внезапно признается Гарри, позволяя фразе тяжело повиснуть над их головами, словно наковальня посреди комнаты.  
  
\- _Врешь_ … - начинает Ник зло.  
  
\- Я имел ввиду, - мягче продолжает Гарри, - не кое-кто _еще_. Просто есть один человек. И я не могу… я не могу даже смотреть ни на кого другого, кроме него. Так что «это», что бы ты не подразумевал… между нами ничего не могло бы быть. Никак. Потому что мне никогда не выкинуть этого человека из головы.  
  
Ник испытующе изучает его целую долгую минуту, и либо он очень хорошо умеет строить загадочное выражение лица, либо Гарри знает его не так хорошо, как ему казалось. Потому что Ник завершает процесс одевания и выходит за дверь без дальнейших комментариев.  
  
Гарри остается сидеть абсолютно неподвижно в своей опрятной, оформленной в стиле минимализма гостиной, размышляя, что он еще никогда в жизни не был в такой жопе.  
  
*  
  
Следующим же вечером Том делает Гарри тату на лодыжках.   
  
Все начинается с того, что, надираясь с впечатляющим упорством на их диване, Гарри интересуется у Лу:  
  
\- Что бы ты сделала, если бы Том, эм… если бы он изменил? Эм, тебе.  
  
Лу на автомате дотягивается до мужа и отвешивает ему легкий подзатыльник, который тот тут же возвращает Гарри.  
  
\- Эй, - возмущается Гарри, хмуро оглядывая их обоих.  
  
\- Зачем ты учиняешь мне неприятности, Хазза? – спрашивает Том с нотками обиды в голосе. – Гонишь волну на наш брак, хотя мы всегда любили тебя и относились к тебе, как к собственному ребенку.  
  
\- Я просто _спросил_ , - надувает губы Гарри, глубже зарываясь головой в подушки. Они действительно оказываются очень мягкими.  
  
\- Я бы отрезала ему яйца, прямо так бы и сделала. И повесила бы на дерево вместо музыки ветра.  
  
Том сочувственно морщится, видимо, жалея гипотетического себя.  
  
\- Впечатляющая картинка, солнышко. Какое счастье, что я бы _никогда-никогда_ тебе не изменил. – Он потирает плечи Лу и бросает сверху вниз строгий взгляд на Гарри.  
  
\- Я знаю, но, допустим, это все же случилось, ну, случайно…  
  
\- Что, он поскользнулся и упал членом в чужую киску? – фыркает Лу. – Измена есть измена, Гарри. Я бы никогда тебя не простила, - добавляет она специально для Тома. – И я надеюсь, что ты бы поступил со мной точно так же, если бы я причинила тебе такую боль.  
  
\- Вообще-то, у тебя нет яиц, солнышко.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что я имела ввиду, - настаивает она. – Нужно что-нибудь нестираемое. Что-то, на что можно смотреть изо дня в день и вспоминать, какую ужасную вещь ты совершил.  
  
\- Смахивает на средневековые обычаи, - замечает Том, наполняя всем стаканы.  
  
Несчастный Гарри делает огромный глоток из своего.  
  
\- Но что если, - пробует он снова, - что если ты была бы русалкой, например, ага? А Том был бы моряком. Но потом он потерялся бы в море, и ты… ты бы начала думать, что он может уже не вернуться. И у тебя бы случилось с… ну, я не знаю, допустим, с осьминогом. Это тоже было бы изменой?  
  
Оба, Лу и Том, довольно долго таращатся на него, а потом Том протягивает руку и отбирает у Гарри стакан, отставляя его на стол, подальше из зоны досягаемости.  
  
\- Так, ладно, думаю, кому-то уже достаточно.  
  
Но Лу успокаивающе сжимает колено Гарри, наклоняясь ближе, и уточняет:  
  
\- А я обещала своему моряку, что дождусь его?  
  
Гарри кивает, и даже это крохотное движение вызывает взрыв боли.  
  
\- Тогда я не должна бегать ни за какими морскими созданиями, верно? Не до тех пор, пока буду твердо уверена, что он не вернется. – Она хмурится, но ее глаза остаются добрыми. – Именно это называется любовью, Гарри.  
  
Гарри окончательно падает духом, а Лу прижимает его к себе, обнимая одной рукой за плечи.  
  
\- Вы оба такие чертовски странные, - объявляет Том на всю комнату.  
  
Гарри умудряется выдавить слабую улыбку.  
  
\- Прости. Я просто кое о чем думал.  
  
\- Больше похоже, что ты кое-что скурил. А теперь давай вернем тебя на грешную землю, да?  
  
\- Я хочу тату, - внезапно решает Гарри. – Оно будет достаточно нестираемое, верно?  
  
\- Они нестираемые по определению, солнце, - весело отзывается Лу. – Том может достать свою аппаратуру. Но что именно ты хочешь? Что-нибудь с морской тематикой, как я поняла из твоих метафор? Какого-нибудь тритона или парусник?  
  
Гарри знает, что она его дразнит, но серьезно отвечает:  
  
\- Нет, что-нибудь более очевидное. И явное. Что-то, что удержит меня от дальнейших ошибок.  
  
\- Ох, Гарри, ты немного… ладно, но о каких ошибках ты говоришь? Хочешь удержаться и не пробовать больше мистическую траву Зейна? Или ты наконец перестанешь сидеть в телефоне, пока я тебя стригу?  
  
Гарри сглатывает, пытаясь вынырнуть из алкогольной дымки, затопившей разум. Он совершил самый жестокий поступок, какой только мог, по отношению к Луи и к самому себе, и даже к Нику. И он понятия не имеет, сможет ли когда-нибудь простить себя за это. Но татуировка… она может послужить своеобразной расплатой. Способом сохранить события в памяти и очистить душу.  
  
Он краем глаза замечает телевизор в углу, включенный фоном на MTV Classic на протяжении всего вечера. И видит все и сразу: волны, открытую воду и парусник. Это старая песня Джорджа Майкла о том, что в чувствующих вину ногах нет ритма. Эта песня об _измене_ *.  
  
И неожиданно все встает на свои места.  
  
Гарри откашливается и заметно более трезвым голосом объявляет:  
  
\- Хочу тату о том, что я никогда больше не буду танцевать*.  
  
  
 **Сентябрь 2012**  
 _Гарри 18, Луи 20 и 22_  
  
Теперь у Гарри входит в привычку набивать новую татуировку всякий раз, когда тоска по Луи становится невыносимой. Они вовсе не обязательно всегда связаны с ним, хотя то « _Hi_ » он сделал именно после визита сорокалетнего Луи в июне. Но в большинстве своем они куда более метафорические, чем эта: символы, означающие те жизненные уроки, которые он уже выучил, а также черты и качества, над которыми ему еще нужно поработать. Одежная вешалка – чтобы не забывать, насколько поверхностна эта индустрия. Пустая птичья клетка – знак свободы. Замок – для секретов, 17Black – на удачу, и вдогонку трилистник, чтобы удачи было побольше. Он сделал татуировки почти в честь каждого важного человека в своей жизни: мамы, Джеммы, Эда, парней.  
  
Так что, нет, не все они о Луи, хотя сама концепция татуировок связана именно с ним. Гарри всегда знал, что хочет тату, много тату, потому что он взрослел рядом с самым любимым своим человеком, который был буквально покрыт ими. Ребенком Гарри часто пытался подражать Луи всеми доступными способами. Например, посредством наготы, нахальных реплик, которые он непременно вставлял в любой разговор, если успевал достаточно быстро их придумать, и тщательного разрисовывания своих рук и груди. Его мама чуть не устроила истерику, когда в первый раз обнаружила его в каракулях перманентного маркера, а потом подобное стало случаться так часто, что она только качала головой и принимала это, как еще одну причуду Гарри.  
  
Итак, да, Гарри приобрел много перманентных картинок за несколько месяцев, но они все казались ему неизбежными. Он словно всегда чувствовал, что однажды они появятся на его руках, - маленькие ниточки, тянущиеся из детства; крохотные почтовые марки из его путешествий.  
  
Но больше всего он любит сам ритуал. Любит устраиваться в кресле, наблюдать, как бреют выбранный участок тела, наносят картинку через трафарет. Любит делать этот последний глубокий вдох перед тем, как игла коснется кожи. Это успокаивает его, как ничто другое, дарит выдержку и ясность мысли. Согласно представлениям Гарри, такое состояние наиболее схоже с медитацией. Когда все детали новой картинки закончены, он чувствует себя ближе к тому, кто он есть на самом деле. Он понимает, чего хочет, и, что куда более важно, понимает, чего он ждет.  
  
Это то самое « _живи моментом_ » в интерпретации Гарри.  
  
И величайшая ирония, естественно, заключается в том, что Луи-из-настоящего испытывает заметное отвращение к новому пристрастию Гарри. Хотя он и скорректировал свое мнение, заявив, что татуировки выглядят клево _на других людях_ (оговорка, которая вызывает у Гарри чувство гордости), но все еще стойко сопротивляется идее попробовать самому.  
  
Что, откровенно говоря, нелепо. Если татуировки Гарри неизбежны, то «рукава» Луи абсолютно неотвратимы. Луи и сам не хуже Гарри знает все рисунки, которыми испещрены руки его взрослых версий, и знает, что просто откладывает то, что уже предрешено.  
  
\- Пока среди них нет ничего, что бы действительно _значило_ что-нибудь для меня, - настаивает он упрямо. – Я не собираюсь рисовать черт знает что у себя на груди только потому, что видел это на своих будущих версиях. Это дерьмово. И это нечестно. Если я когда-нибудь решу сделать татуировку, это случится потому, что она будет что-то символизировать _для меня_. Будет значить для меня что-то _сейчас_.  
  
\- Но, может быть, они уже что-то значат для тебя, и тебе нужно только немного подумать, чтобы понять, что именно.  
  
Возможно, Гарри уже ощущает некое родство с татуировками будущего Луи. Вот уж действительно, догадайся уже, черт бы тебя побрал!  
  
Но Луи остается не впечатленным.  
  
\- Мое тело – не карта сокровищ, Гарри. Эти татуировки – не разновидность _кода_. Я – путешественник во времени, а не сюжет фильма Николаса Кейджа.  
  
Так что презрение Луи к нательному художественному искусству оказывается чрезвычайно стойким. Это тот самый уровень неприязни, посоперничать с которым может только отношение Луи к Нику Гримшоу. Что делает их сегодняшнее выступление на iTunes Festival куда более неловким, поскольку их только что поставили в известность о том, что Гримми будет брать у них интервью перед концертом.  
  
Гарри тратит все свое свободное время, пытаясь справиться с бушующим внутри ураганом, потому что он почти не общался с Ником с тех пор… Хм, _с тех самых пор_.  
  
И Луи ненавидит Ника. И теперь Гарри понимает, что причины этой ненависти кроются в том, что Ника ненавидит Луи из будущего, потому что тот поймал его с Гарри, который, черт побери, _изменил Луи_ , потому что он просто ужасный эгоист, использовавший лучшего друга только потому, что ему было одиноко.  
  
Глубокий вдох. Медленный выдох.  
  
Остальные парни, кажется, даже не замечают маленькой панической атаки Гарри, может быть, приписывая его беспокойное поведение обычному предконцертному волнению, что, _ха_ , мечтай больше. Перед любой аудиторией, которая насчитывает меньше тысячи человек, Гарри может выступить с закрытыми глазами, не накосячив ни разу. Черт побери, сейчас он бы даже обрадовался старым добрым нервозным желудочным спазмам, если бы это помогло избавиться от бурлящих внутри эмоций. По крайней мере, в этом случае рвота и большое количество воды решили бы проблему, как всегда. Так или иначе, ему почему-то кажется, что блевать здесь и сейчас – не самый верный план действий.  
  
Хотя, если честно, у него нет вообще никакого плана, и ничего не меняется, когда в гримерке появляется Ник и просит Гарри выйти с ним на пару слов.  
  
Гарри покорно тащится за ним по коридору, засунув руки в карманы так глубоко, как только возможно.  
  
Они заходят в другую неиспользуемую комнату, точно такую же, как та, в которую определили One Direction, за исключением вазочек с конфетами. Ник прислоняется к одному из столиков с зеркалом и, кажется, на мгновение останавливает оценивающий взгляд на Гарри.  
  
\- Прости… - одновременно начинают они.  
  
Ник улыбается уголками губ и поднимает руку, останавливая Гарри и вызываясь говорить первым.  
  
\- Нет, нет, это _ты меня прости_ … но не за то, что мы сделали, потому что это было обоюдное решение, нравится тебе это или нет. И даже если это была ошибка, я все равно не возьму на себя вину за нее. Но мне жаль, что я так отреагировал на все, что случилось после. Просто… иногда я увязаю в собственных мыслях. Мне надо было все обдумать.  
  
\- С моей стороны было не честно провоцировать тебя на это. Прости меня, Грим.  
  
Ник закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Ох, боже мой, едва ли _ты меня спровоцировал_ , глупыш. Ты не грудастая черлидерша в американской школьной драме. Я и сам взрослый мальчик, Гарри. Я могу контролировать свои чувства.  
  
\- И все равно, я не должен был… так напортачить. Я позволил тебе думать, что между нами может быть что-то большее, когда… эм, это невозможно.  
  
Ник дергает молнию на куртке, а потом снова поднимает взгляд на Гарри.  
  
\- Ты знал, что в школе я был довольно толстым подростком?  
  
Гарри едва заметно пожимает плечами, не уверенный, как стоит реагировать на подобное заявление, которое, по сути, даже не является вопросом.  
  
Ник кивает своим мыслям и продолжает:  
  
\- Да. После второго года в университете я заметно изменился. Люди меня едва узнавали. Моя мама впервые в жизни назвала меня « _своим симпатичным сыном_ ». Незнакомцы в барах стали говорить мне, как сексуально я выгляжу. И это все было чрезвычайно странно, ново и волнующе. Но где-то внутри я никогда не чувствовал, что подхожу под это описание. Внутри я навсегда останусь тем толстым парнем со школьного радио, который вечно шутит, чтобы хоть чем-то компенсировать свою непривлекательность.  
  
Гарри делает крошечный шажок в сторону друга.  
  
\- Гримми, - начинает он взволнованно. – Ты _замечательный_ …  
  
Ник только отмахивается.  
  
\- Нет, нет, это не вечеринка всеобщей жалости. Я просто объясняю кое-что. Вообще-то, я пытаюсь рассказать, почему у меня никогда не было бойфренда. Я не мог… я хотел сначала стать цельной личностью, прежде чем начинать какие бы то ни было отношения. Я никогда не хотел быть тем самым человеком, которому нужен бойфренд только для того, чтобы повысить свою самооценку.  
  
Гарри облизывает губы, желая сказать что-нибудь приободряющее и глубокое, но не представляя, как это выразить в словах.  
  
\- Ладно. А теперь, значит, ты стал цельной личностью? Все хорошо?  
  
Ник кивает.  
  
\- Да, я думаю, что стал. Или уже близок к этому. Но есть еще одна причина, по которой мне нужно извиниться перед тобой. В общем, наверное, я просто практиковался. На тебе. Как быть кому-то бойфрендом. Или как правильно вести себя с бойфрендом. Неважно.  
  
Брови Гарри взлетают вверх.  
  
\- Как именно ты практиковался?  
  
\- Ну, мы проводили очень много времени вместе. Готовили ужины и ездили за покупками. И, понимаешь, я пытался понять, смогу ли я находиться так долго с одним и тем же человеком, чтобы его при этом не начало от меня тошнить. И, наверное, я всегда подозревал, что у нас не может быть настоящих отношений, так что мне не было так страшно пробовать с тобой. Ты чудесный, Гарри, но словно неприкосновенный. Ты не замечал этого?   
  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
Ник отвечает ему тяжелым взглядом.  
  
\- Я всегда чувствовал, что ты чего-то ждешь. Что ты как будто предопределил себя для кого-то другого. Так что, наверное, я понимал, что у меня никогда не было настоящего шанса.  
  
Гарри несколько секунд изучает свои ботинки.  
  
\- Да. В общих чертах, так и есть.  
  
\- Короче, - Ник отталкивается от столика, выпрямляясь в полный рост, и отряхивает штаны. – Я принес свои извинения. И благодарность. Ты был потрясающим тренировочным бойфрендом, Гарри Стайлс. Я бы поставил тебе самый высший балл.  
  
Гарри изображает преувеличенный поклон.  
  
\- Это была честь для меня, Николас. Рад, что смог научить тебя снова любить.  
  
\- Я требую, чтобы в индийском фильме, который неизбежно снимут на основе наших неоднозначных отношений, роль меня играла Анжелина Джоли.  
  
\- А я для себя выбираю Киру Найтли.  
  
\- Жаль, что Зои Дешанель уже подписала контракт с другой конторой. В описании твоего персонажа точно было бы написано: ушлый.  
  
Гарри фальшиво ворчит, и Ник слегка приобнимает его.  
  
\- Итак, снова друзья, поп-звезда?  
  
\- Навсегда, - обещает Гарри Нику в плечо, прежде чем отстраниться. – Я буду с нетерпением ждать возможности познакомиться с несчастным бедолагой, которого угораздит стать твоим настоящим бойфрендом.  
  
\- О, да, мы пойдем на двойное свидание, юный Гарольд. Я со своим стильным любовником, и ты со своим… - Лицо Гарри, видимо, мгновенно мрачнеет, потому что голос Ника тут же смягчается. – Он появится, солнце. Он тебя любит, я знаю. Он обязательно появится.

*

Разговор по душам с Ником в пустой гримерке эффективно аннулирует все неловкости, которые могли бы возникнуть между ними в ходе интервью для iTunes. Однако, никак не помогает растопить лед со стороны Луи.  
  
Это вовсе не так ужасно, но напряжение, скорее всего, заметно даже стороннему наблюдателю. И если раньше Гарри лишь слегка беспокоила эта враждебность, то теперь от мысли о том, что именно может быть известно Луи-из-настоящего, раз это вызывает в нем такую ненависть к Нику, холодная паника скручивает все внутренности Гарри.  
  
И поскольку Гарри никогда не был тем, кто спокойно смиряется с неразгаданными загадками, то, когда они с Луи остаются относительно наедине в служебной зоне за ареной, ожидая, пока вся команда соберется и организует отъезд, он выпаливает:  
  
\- Что твои взрослые версии сказали тебе про Ника?  
  
Луи замирает, прерывая свою игру с футбольным мячом и удерживая его на носке.   
  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что они мне что-то сообщали про этого придурка?  
  
Гарри вздыхает.  
  
\- Хватит отпираться, Луи.  
  
Но Луи упрямится, передразнивая писклявым голосом:  
  
\- _Нельзя знать слишком многое о своем собственном будущем_ , Гарри.  
  
\- Это не может быть каким-нибудь суперважным секретом, раз они рассказали о нем тебе, - замечает Гарри.  
  
Луи, кажется, обдумывает этот довод, перекидывая мяч с одной ноги на другую.  
  
\- Тогда ладно. – Он отправляет мяч в сторону Гарри, видимо, решив сделать ему пас, но Гарри оказывается к этому не готов, поэтому мяч отскакивает от его груди и уныло укатывается на несколько метров. Луи тоскливо провожает свою игрушку взглядом, но продолжает. – На самом деле они ничего мне не говорили. Скорее, у меня просто появилось такое предчувствие.  
  
\- Какое предчувствие? – допытывается Гарри, кусая губы.  
  
\- Просто, знаешь, негативное. Мне кажется, мои взрослые версии ему не доверяют, и, хотя они все обычно чертовски надоедливые, я думаю, что должен принять во внимание такого рода предостережение. Кто знает, за какие ужасные поступки он будет ответственен в будущем?  
  
Гарри знает. Абсолютно точно знает. Поэтому он только неловко прокашливается.  
  
\- Так что, ага. Я понимаю, что вы двое _близки_ , ну… - Луи поигрывает бровями, но этот жест почему-то вовсе не выглядит шутливым. – Я просто думаю, что тебе следует быть более осторожным. Я имею ввиду, что если это тебе он в будущем причинит боль, а мои взрослые версии просто из преданности разделят твою обиду? Мы же не можем знать это наверняка, правда?  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза и прислоняется затылком к шершавой кирпичной стене. Этот разговор очень непредсказуемо превратился в весьма своеобразную форму пытки.  
  
\- Не думаю, что Ник когда-либо нарочно причинит вред кому-то из нас. Он – хороший человек, Лу.  
  
Взгляд Луи потихоньку притягивается обратно к покинутому всеми мячу, и, видимо, ему уже порядком наскучила вся эта тема с перемыванием косточек Нику, потому что в конце концов он устремляется за укатившимся беглецом.  
  
\- Делай, как хочешь, Хазза, - кричит он через плечо. – Только не давай ему денег взаймы, ладно? И не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.  
  
А потом на месте событий появляется Найл, который более чем счастлив присоединиться к Луи в импровизированном матче один на одного на свободной части площадки.  
  
Гарри же остается там, где и стоял, наблюдая, как они переговариваются, пока Луи пытается провести обманный маневр. Найлу все же удается завладеть мячом, и наконец он пробует проделать удар «ножницами», который начинается довольно впечатляюще, но заканчивается, увы, приземлением на задницу.  
  
Луи запрокидывает голову назад и хохочет. Его радость осязаема, будто она – его подарок этому миру. У Гарри внутри что-то сжимается, и он понимает: « _Я разобью ему сердце_ ».  
  
*  
  
Проходит еще две недели, и Гарри начинает понемногу сходить с ума.  
  
Ну почему они перестали дотошно отслеживать даты визитов Луи? Да, конечно, возможно, они уже достигли того момента, когда не имеет значения, знает ли Гарри о предстоящей встрече или нет, потому что он все равно ничего не может сделать, чтобы подготовиться к этому, но все же. Точный, регулярно обновляемый Список сейчас очень сильно помог бы Гарри справится с беспокойством. Если бы он только знал, что взрослый Луи скоро появится, то у него хотя бы был бы шанс что-нибудь сказать в свою защиту, попытаться все объяснить.  
  
Но Гарри получает от вселенной только радиомолчание, поэтому ему приходится в одиночку уживаться с осознанием того, что же он натворил, и без малейшего намека на то, что будет значить его поступок.  
  
 _Все происходит именно так, как должно произойти_. После стольких лет эта фраза кажется скучной и приевшейся, но в кои-то веки Гарри цепляется за нее, отчаянно надеясь, что она правдива. Даже если он не может вообразить, что той его слабости с Ником действительно было _суждено_ случиться, а Луи на самом деле было _суждено_ перенестись именно в тот самый момент и своими глазами увидеть, как Гарри сдается, вот так вот отказываясь от него.  
  
До недавнего времени их история любви целиком и полностью казалась судьбоносной и предначертанной свыше, но Гарри понимает, что эту главу едва ли можно назвать романтичной. Даже несмотря на то, что Луи не раз и не два настаивал на предопределенности всех событий, Гарри невольно задумывается, действительно ли то, что случилось, должно было с ними произойти? Что если на самом деле он оступился и сделал выбор, который изменит все?  
  
Так что, да, незнание его буквально убивает.  
  
Наверное, именно поэтому, когда они с Лиамом остывают после очередной тренировки в очередном отеле во время очередной поездки в Лос-Анджелес, Гарри не выдерживает и спрашивает:  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, как бы отреагировал Луи, если бы кто-то ему изменил?  
  
Лиам давится водой и несколько секунд борется с кашлем, огромными глазами вытаращившись на Гарри через отражение в зеркале во всю стену.  
  
\- Элеанор изменила Луи? – его голос не громче шепота, но звучит очень настойчиво, а взгляд быстро переметывается на дверь в параноидальном беспокойстве.  
  
Точно, Элеанор. Торопясь выспросить мнение Лиама с помощью гипотетических конструкций, Гарри слегка подзабыл, что, между прочим, у Луи, вообще-то, есть девушка.  
  
\- Нет, нет… _если бы_ она изменила, понимаешь? Я не говорю, что она это сделала. Просто… Знаешь, гадаю. Если бы.  
  
\- Гарри, - Лиам наклоняется через стойку с гантелями и выглядит очень серьезным. – Если Элеанор изменяет Луи, ты должен ему сказать. Я знаю, это может быть немного неловко, но ты – его лучший друг, а он заслуживает знать правду, если он – членоносец**.  
  
Гарри сильно зажмуривается.  
  
\- Рогоносец, Лиам.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Термин, который тебе нужен. Рогоносец.  
  
\- Нет, если его девушка занимается сексом с другим мужчиной, то ему приходится самому носиться со своим членом. Членоносец.  
  
\- Не так. Если тебе изменили… ты – рогоносец. Я думаю, там есть какая-то связь с рогами. А не с… ну, знаешь… не с членами.  
  
Кажется, Лиам какое-то время переваривает новую информацию.  
  
\- Оу. Ладно. Но все равно…  
  
\- Элеанор не изменяет Луи, - громко перебивает его Гарри. – Честное слово, я просто хотел узнать, что, как ты думаешь, он бы сделал в такой полностью воображаемой ситуации. Думаешь, он порвал бы с ней?  
  
Лиам усаживается на пол, чтобы немного растянуть сухожилия, и морщит лоб в замешательстве, но, вроде бы, всерьез обдумывает проблему.  
  
\- Ну, да, наверное. Луи очень высоко ценит преданность, разве нет?  
  
\- Вот так просто? – переспрашивает Гарри с истеричными нотками в голосе. – Она совершает одну ошибку, и он рвет все отношения?  
  
Лиам резко поворачивает голову в его сторону из своей неудобной позы.  
  
\- Черт, Гарри, я понятия не имею. То есть, я думаю, что да? Почему это вообще тебя волнует?  
  
Гарри делает несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы успокоиться.  
  
\- Не волнует.  
  
Но Лиам продолжает хмурится.  
  
\- А мне кажется, что волнует. Зачем ты вообще меня об этом спрашиваешь? Тебе кто-то изменил? Ты даже не в отношениях. Так что… ох. Ох.  
  
Благодаря двум годам, прожитым бок о бок, Гарри мгновенно угадывает, на какую темную тропинку свернула мысль Лиама.  
  
\- Нет, Ли, это не… это никак не связано с тобой и Дани.  
  
\- Не связано? – Голос Лиама подозрительно высокий и сдавленный. Он встает и начинает торопливо собирать свои вещи. – Зачем еще тебе поднимать тему измены? Ты никогда не спрашиваешь моего совета, не спрашиваешь ни о чем. У тебя для этого есть Луи. У тебя для этого есть множество разных Луи. И все знают, что у нас с Дани проблемы… о, боже, _вот черт_.  
  
После дюжины наборов приседаний ноги у Гарри ведут себя, словно желе, но он все равно бежит, чтобы перехватить Лиама у двери и не дать ему уйти.  
  
\- Лиам, _стоп_ , _нет_ , - Гарри вцепляется Лиаму в плечо и удерживает его на месте насильно. – Я тебе клянусь, что дело не в Даниэль. Она тебя любит. Она бы никогда так с тобой не поступила.  
  
Лиам дышит так тяжело, будто только что еще раз выполнил кардиотренировку.  
  
\- Тогда к чему это все?  
  
Гарри отступает на шаг назад и опускается на что-то мягкое. Этим чем-то оказывается тренажер для бедер.  
  
\- Я просто… Я кое-что сделал, и я не могу сказать, что именно. Но из-за этого Луи будет больно. То есть, его старшей версии. Я предал его. И, наверное, я хотел понять, ну, как, по твоему мнению, он может отреагировать.  
  
Лиам, кажется, совершенно теряется от потрясения.  
  
\- Ты _предал_ его? – пораженно переспрашивает он. – Что… как?  
  
\- Я не могу тебе сказать, - твердо заявляет Гарри. – Это секретная информация о будущем. Но я сделал то, чего никогда не должен был делать. И мне нужно знать, будет ли он меня за это ненавидеть.  
  
Все конечности Лиама расслабляются от заметного облегчения.  
  
\- Ох, Гарри, это же _Луи_. Он бы ни при каких обстоятельствах не смог тебя ненавидеть. Ты же знаешь, что значишь для него абсолютно все.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
Может быть, это и уловка, потому что Гарри всегда был довольно уверен в том, что возглавляет список приоритетов большинства известных ему версий Луи. Но иногда просто приятно услышать, как эту мысль подтверждает кто-то еще.  
  
\- Ну, да. Кажется, сам мир устроен так, чтобы вы стали друзьями, верно? Со всеми этими, - Лиам понижает голос, -  _путешествиями во времени_ и прочим. Не думаешь, что это делает тебя особенным для него?  
  
Гарри изучает собственные носки, которые ковыряют деревянный пол.  
  
\- Наверное.  
  
А Лиам уверенно продолжает:  
  
\- Конечно. Так что я абсолютно убежден: неважно, что именно ты там сделал. Нет ничего, что Луи не смог бы тебе простить. Я думаю, что ты значишь для него слишком многое, чтобы вот так взять и отпустить.  
  
Гарри поднимает взгляд на Лиама, и у него внутри начинает зарождаться нечто, похожее на оптимизм.  
  
\- Спасибо, Ли. Надеюсь, ты прав.  
  
Лиам искренне улыбается в ответ.  
  
\- Я знаю, что я прав. А теперь пойдем в душ. Я хочу еще успеть кое с кем пообщаться по Скайпу.  
  
*  
  
Весь VMA пролетает каким-то размытым, сюрреалистичным пятном и остается в воспоминаниях Гарри отрывочными фрагментами, эпизодами пьяных сновидений.  
  
Потому что они уже были на красных дорожках раньше, побывали на куче подобных мероприятий: на премьерах, приемах и даже на таких крупных церемониях вручения наград, как Brits, ставший вершиной их карьеры и вообще британской музыки. Но это. _Это_. Это вершина мира. Самое сердце Лос-Анджелеса, где вспышки еще ярче, крики еще безумнее, а костюмы еще дороже. Даже ковровая дорожка кажется еще более красной, если такое вообще возможно. Наверное, где-нибудь в Америке хранятся запасы самых ярких нитей.  
  
Или, может быть, красная дорожка просто отражает блеск подошв суперзвезд, ступающих на нее. Здесь присутствуют _все_ , кого они слушали с детства, кому подражали и о ком читали статьи в журналах. Рианна, Кэти Перри, Канье Уэст… и сегодня One Direction идут по красной дорожке рядом с ними, как равные. Ну, может быть, не совсем как равные. Но где-то близко.  
  
И если этого недостаточно, чтобы полностью стереть воспоминания Гарри о его ошибке, то, по крайней мере, окружающего блеска и сияния хватает, чтобы его отвлечь.  
  
И все же Гарри продолжает держать дистанцию с Луи-из-настоящего, все еще чувствуя себя слишком виноватым, чтобы остаться с ним один на один. Просто… ему трудно смотреть Луи в глаза, осознавая, что именно он натворил. Осознавая, что он предал любовь и доверие будущего Луи. И даже если каждая клеточка Гарри кричит от необходимости получить те самые покой и утешение, которые могут подарить прикосновения Луи, он знает, что этого будет недостаточно. Гарри нужно прощение, а Луи из этого времени не может ему этого дать.  
  
В конце концов, к счастью или нет, он все равно сидит рядом с Луи на протяжении всей церемонии. И по тому, как тот наклоняется ближе, чтобы поделиться очередным мнением по поводу происходящего вокруг, и как он подталкивает Гарри плечом, указывая на еще один нелепый костюм, можно было бы предположить, что Луи не в курсе, что Гарри его избегает. Вот только нотки неуверенности в его взгляде и то, как облегченно расслабляются его плечи всякий раз, когда Гарри смеется над его шуткой… все это говорит о том, что Луи очень даже осведомлен о недавно образовавшейся отстраненности, и что он очень хочет вернуть все, как было. И от этого Гарри становится еще хуже, потому что он заставляет Луи волноваться и гадать, что же он сделал не так, когда на самом деле это Гарри тот, кому нет прощения.  
  
Итак, весь вечер превращается в расплывчатую череду из выступлений (их собственного и чужих), речей, смешных эпизодов и красивых людей в красивых нарядах. А еще из восклицаний Найла, тихих присвистываний Зейна, плеча Луи, прижатого к его плечу, смеха Луи, одеколона Луи и непрерывной приятной болтовни Луи. Весь вечер расплывается, кроме этого:  
  
\- _И награда Лучший Новый Исполнитель уходит к One Direction_.  
  
Для Гарри этот момент происходит словно в замедленном движении, таком же, в каком позже будет создана гифка, которую будут анализировать миллионы.  
  
Они подскакивают на ноги, все пятеро пребывают в немыслимом экстазе, потому что, _черт побери, это масштабно_. Гарри чувствует, как радуются парни справа от него, но из всех людей в зале он видит только Луи. Гарри смотрит на Луи целую секунду, которая растягивается на тысячи лет, и за это время он успевает увидеть образы каждого Луи, которого он когда-либо встречал, любил и хотел. А после он оказывается сражен наповал волной из чувства необходимости и желания, и эта необузданная сила толкает его к Луи. Они не столько обнимаются, сколько налетают друг на друга.  
  
Гарри притягивает Луи ближе к себе, и это все равно, что пересечь финишную линию марафона или коснуться посадочной полосы, облетев вокруг земного шара. Это идеально приготовленная чашка чая, мамин смех и запах весеннего леса. Это _дом_ , все на самом деле очень просто. С ошеломляющей ясностью Гарри осознает, что ни с кем другим во всей вселенной он не согласился бы разделить этот мир.  
  
*  
  
Позже он встречается с Тейлор Свифт за ужином.  
  
Конечно, немного унизительно сидеть тут и налаживать рабочие контакты, когда остальные парни, скорее всего, где-то напиваются, празднуя победу. Но встреча была запланирована уже давно, ее упорно координировали обе пиар-команды, так что у Гарри, в общем-то, нет другого выбора, кроме как быть хорошим мальчиком и жевать непомерно дорогие суши.   
  
И Тейлор действительно милая и даже привлекательная. Они не друзья, но после того странного разговора о Pringles на KCA она присылала ему фотографии любого блюда, покрытого паприкой, на которое натыкалась, так что и незнакомцами их не назовешь. У нее яркие, любопытные глаза, в которых горит внимание даже на протяжении самой длинной речи Гарри; ее смех слышно даже в подсобке ресторана, когда Гарри описывает странную американскую рекламу, которую увидел на днях, и Эд одобрительно отзывался о ее характере. Так что нельзя сказать, что Гарри неприятно находится рядом с ней.  
  
Но все равно фраза, которую она произносит с лукавой ухмылкой, когда дело доходит до десерта, производит эффект взорвавшейся бомбы. Она говорит:  
  
\- Итак, мы определенно должны начать встречаться.  
  
Гарри искренне благодарит бога, что ничего не пьет в этот момент, потому что сейчас фонтан в его исполнении получился бы эффектный. Ему и так приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы не начать давится воздухом.  
  
\- Эм… - выдавливает он.  
  
Если в список человеческих способностей входит умение смеяться одними глазами, то именно это Тейлор сейчас и делает.  
  
\- Расслабься, Гарри. Я знаю.  
  
Гарри откашливается. С превеликим трудом.  
  
\- Знаешь, эм… что?  
  
\- Просто, - она изображает изящный взмах кистью руки, который почему-то ассоциируется у Гарри с феями и волшебными палочками, - я тебя не интересую. Потому что ты уже влюблен в кого-то, кого не можешь заполучить.  
  
 _Господи_ , неужели теперь все в курсе? Два года осторожного сокрытия чувств к Луи, и неожиданно каждый друг, коллега и знакомый считают совершенно естественным озвучивать переживания Гарри всему миру.  
  
\- Как ты, эм…  
  
\- Эд намекнул немножко, - признается Тейлор. – И я очень хорошо читаю людей. Я могла бы определить, что ты безнадежно влюблен в кого-то, по одной твоей манере заказывать «Маки»***.  
  
Гарри в этом сомневается, но игнорирует ее преувеличение, вместо этого сосредотачиваясь на более важных вопросах.  
  
\- Но если ты думаешь, что я… занят, или… почему ты тогда хочешь со мной встречаться?  
  
Тейлор пару секунд оценивающе его изучает, а потом складывает оба локтя на стол и внезапно становится в тысячу раз более властной.  
  
\- Послушай, Гарри… ты уже достаточно давно в этом бизнесе, верно? Так что, скорее всего, немного представляешь, как тут все устроено.  
  
Это не вопрос, так что от Гарри не нужно отвечать, только кивнуть, чтобы она продолжила.  
  
\- В нашей работе мы продаем не только музыку, правда? Мы продаем свой особенный образ. Образ наших жизней и наших характеров. То есть, на самом деле именно _образ_ продает музыку. Или, по крайней мере, мою музыку. Я уже давно это выяснила. Людям действительно нравятся цепляющие припевы и четкий бит. Но они _любят_ историю. Знаешь, какая у меня самая любимая песня всех времен?  
  
Гарри медленно качает головой.  
  
\- «You're So Vain» от Карли Саймон****. Это восхитительная песня. Я имею ввиду слова. Но самая лучшая часть – это загадка. О ком она? О Джеймсе Тейлоре? О Уоррене Битти? Кто этот таинственный парень, который настолько самовлюблен, что думает, будто эта песня о нем? Мне это нравится. Я хочу, чтобы мои песни так же заставляли людей гадать.  
  
\- Но все и так знают, о ком твои песни, - ляпает Гарри, не подумав.  
  
Тейлор пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Все _думают_ , что знают, о ком мои песни. И, да, иногда они оказываются правы, потому что порой я сама называю этих счастливчиков или делаю так, чтобы их личность была очевидна. Если меня обидели, я не стану юлить, скрывая имена, понимаешь? Но есть и более глубокие причины. Моя работа, как автора песен, создать драму. Воплотить в текст точное чувство, которое будет куда более волнующим, чем те, что доводится пережить большинству людей в своей жизни. Потому что, знаешь, в чем все дело?  
  
Гарри ждет ее ответа, замерев абсолютно неподвижной статуей.  
  
\- На самом деле никакой любви не существует. То есть, она _существует_ , конечно, но не та идеальная и романтичная сказка из романов, которую я всегда себе представляла. Людям _не предназначено_ быть вместе. Они просто вместе. Они довольствуются друг другом и терпят друг друга безо всякой глобальной романтичной причины. И это неплохо, наверное. Так проще… но не об этом мы все хотим слушать песни, верно?  
  
Гарри неловко теребит губы, почему-то испытывая резкую вспышку досады и смущения. Существование _глобальной романтичной причины_ , вообще-то, единственное, во что он верил всю свою жизнь. И тот факт, что Тейлор с такой легкостью это отрицает, его огорчает.  
  
Кажется, она улавливает его раздражение.  
  
\- Я хочу сказать, что, может быть, некоторые люди действительно встречают своих соулмейтов, но… не думаю, что это такое уж распространенное явление, понимаешь? Например, давай возьмем тебя. Ты ведь влюблен в кого-то?  
  
Гарри напряженно кивает.  
  
\- Да, я… да.  
  
\- И как у тебя все складывается?  
  
Голос Тейлор ласковый, а взгляд добрый, но Гарри все равно кажется, будто ему врезали ногой с разворота.  
  
\- Я не… все сложно…  
  
\- Но любовь не должна быть сложной, - настаивает она. – Если ты действительно веришь, что тебе суждено быть с кем-то, почему бы тебе просто… не быть с ним? Почему тебе приходится ждать, или менять себя, или страдать?  
  
\- Ты не понимаешь.  
  
\- Возможно, - соглашается Тейлор. – Но позволь рассказать тебе одну историю, Гарри. Я тоже когда-то встречалась с человеком своей мечты, и, клянусь, я ждала целую вечность, чтобы он меня заметил. А потом все просто… закончилось. Он причинил мне очень много боли и обращался со мной так, словно в наших отношениях никогда не было ничего особенного. Тогда в чем смысл?  
  
Когда она упоминает о боли, Гарри судорожно вздыхает, ощущая, как на него неожиданно наваливается весь чудовищный груз собственной вины. Потому что он всегда предполагал, что как только они с Луи наконец сойдутся, это будет уже навсегда, но что если он не прав? Ни тот факт, что Луи любит его в двадцать четыре и в тридцать девять, ни их общий ребенок в будущем этого не гарантируют. Ни у одного из них браки родителей не продержались… черт, мама Луи умудрилась не угадать даже со вторым мужем. А Гарри уже на собственном опыте доказал, что два десятилетия любви не стоят ничего, если ты очень одинок и несчастен; что вся моногамная жизнь вылетает в трубу, если ты оказываешься прижатым к неправильному радиоведущему одним неправильным вечером. Кто может гарантировать, что ни один из них не совершит такую ошибку снова?  
  
Может быть, причина, по которой Луи не приходит к нему после сорока семи лет, заключается не в том, что он умер, а в том, что Гарри перестал что-либо значить для него, и потому перестал быть его универсальным магнитом? Может быть, они тоже просто… закончились?  
  
Он уставляется на крошки в своей тарелке и говорит только для того, чтобы отвлечься от депрессивных мыслей, к которым свернуло его сознание.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты хочешь со мной встречаться? Надеешься, что два разбитых сердца сложатся в одно целое?  
  
Тейлор закатывает глаза от такого предположения, но на ее лице нет настоящего раздражения.  
  
\- Я не хочу встречаться с тобой. Я хочу… _создать связь_ с тобой, наверное. Драматичную историю из романа, о которой я говорила, ради песни… она должна быть основана на том, что люди могут _увидеть_. И у меня есть предчувствие, что из настоящего британского плохого парня можно извлечь кучу материала.  
  
\- Эм. На самом деле я не…  
  
\- Я знаю, - улыбается она. – Я общаюсь с Эдом, помнишь? Но дело не в том, какой ты на самом деле, а в том, что люди о тебе думают. И четыре сотни женщин за год, это… невозможно быть еще более плохим парнем.  
  
\- Но я не буду делать вид, что пишу песню _о тебе_.  
  
\- Да, потому что не в этом твоя выгода от нашей сделки. Слушай, это поможет нам обоим создать историю, о которой прессе будет что написать. Я – сумасшедшая девочка, которая слишком много влюбляется, страдает от разбитого сердца и пишет об этом песни. А ты – очаровательный парень из группы, который спит с каждой девушкой, которая попадается ему на глаза. Мы отлично подходим друг другу.  
  
\- Но это… это совсем не я.  
  
\- Не важно. Это та версия тебя, которая будет продаваться. И это та самая история, которая понравится публике. Разве не этого мы все добиваемся? Настоящей любви, наверное, не существует, но на те три-четыре минуты, пока длится песня, мы можем заставить людей верить, что она есть.  
  
Есть еще одна причина, которую она не озвучивает. Его роман с Тейлор Свифт должен значительно уменьшить количество замечаний, которые они с Луи получают от Modest из-за их взаимодействия на публике, а также сократить число статей, рассуждающих, чей брак Гарри разбил сегодня или какой сорокалетней дамочке он опять нашептывал пошлости. Наличие официальной (пусть и не настоящей) девушки может успокоить слухи, с которыми каждый день приходится сталкиваться его семье, и приглушить весь этот гвалт вокруг до привычного белого шума.  
  
Это не такое уж отвратительное предложение. И он все равно не находится сейчас в отношениях, которым этот спектакль мог бы навредить.  
  
\- Ладно, - наконец соглашается он, допивая свой крепкий капучино. – Мы можем… да, ладно. Я буду участвовать в этой истории с тобой.  
  
Глаза Тейлор загораются, хотя удивление в них довольно умеренное, словно она уже очень-очень сильно привыкла к тому, что всегда убеждает окружающих в своей правоте.  
  
\- Потрясающе. Я собираюсь… мы оба будем в Нью-Йорке в декабре, так что я продумаю детали, а ты должен будешь только приехать. То есть, это же Нью-Йорк в Рождество, уже сплошная романтика.  
  
\- Отлично, - отзывается Гарри с фальшивым энтузиазмом.  
  
Она улыбается, опустив взгляд на свои руки, как будто ее забавляет то, насколько он не впечатлен затеей.  
  
\- Я обещаю, что это будет весело.

*

Гарри не дрочил уже целую вечность. С того самого происшествия с Ником он чувствует себя слишком виноватым, чтобы даже смотреть на собственный член, не говоря уже о том, чтобы взять его в руку. Он почти боится, что если начнет ласкать себя, то воспоминания о том, чья ладонь была там в последний раз, снова атакуют его, и… да, такой смеси страха и тревоги обычно хватает, чтобы уничтожить любую возникшую было эрекцию.  
  
Но время идет, и это становится практически его персональным испытанием на выдержку, личным актом раскаяния. С каждым оргазмом, в котором он себе отказывает, Гарри ощущает, будто отдает некий долг вселенной. Словно таким образом он действительно может искупить все свои грехи.  
  
Но, естественно, эта возвышенная идеология приносит ему мало утешения прямо сейчас, когда он возбужден до чертиков в собственном гостиничном номере в Германии в середине дня.  
  
В последнее время его режим сна сделался абсолютно ненормальным, поэтому он отказывается присоединиться к остальным ребятам, когда те отправляются в пивную, о которой кто-то из парней прочел в путеводителе _Lonely Planet_. Поначалу идея подремать кажется ему замечательной: прохладные простыни приятно успокаивают кожу, а сушилка для полотенец в соседней комнате издает умиротворяющее фоновое жужжание. В результате он спит около двух часов, если судить по будильнику на прикроватном столике, и, проснувшись, чувствует прилив сил к отдохнувшим мышцам и ясность мысли. Исключением из этой идиллической картинки является крайне неудобный стояк, которым он щеголяет в самый разгар дня.  
  
В жалкой попытке восстановить контроль над своим организмом Гарри заставляет себя закрыть глаза и вызывает в мыслях самые несексуальные образы, но безрезультатно. Его бедный, так долго игнорируемый член по-прежнему полон решимости получить внимание хозяина, сколько бы мертвых котят Гарри ни представлял.  
  
И все же Гарри отважно пытается не опускать собственные руки ниже пояса, отчаянно уговаривая себя: « _Ты можешь потерпеть, можешь еще немножко подождать, чтобы показать, как сильно сожалеешь о случившемся. Ты можешь…_ »  
  
Но инстинкты берут верх, и он сжимает основание члена, намереваясь таким образом удержать себя под контролем. Но… что ж. После этого убрать руку оттуда становится почти нереально.  
  
Гарри закусывает губу. Возможно, короткая ласка не навредит? Всего несколько легких поглаживаний, чтобы снять остроту желания и ощутить удовольствие на секунду или две? Это, наверное, позволительно…  
  
Но он не останавливается после нескольких поглаживаний. Гарри всхлипывает, когда большой палец задевает головку, и поворачивает голову, утыкаясь лицом в подушку и распахивая рот. Он испытывает такое сильное возбуждение, такое невыносимое желание, что не может совладать с собой. Каким бы самоконтролем Гарри ни гордился, его уже нет и в помине – он исчезает, как уносимый порывом ветра воздушный шарик, как пробка, вылетающая из бутылки шампанского через перила балкона. Гарри тянется за сумкой с туалетными принадлежностями, брошенной на кресле неподалеку от кровати, не заботясь о том, что всевозможные книги и ручки градом сыплются на пол. Он вытаскивает тюбик со смазкой и быстро покрывает ею пальцы, а потом, не успев задуматься ни на мгновенье, погружает сразу два внутрь себя.  
  
Боже, он не растягивал себя так _долго_. Ему вечно не хватало то времени, то приватности, то не было желания… и так на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Гарри ограничивался только быстрыми жалкими ночными дрочками, отключаясь сразу после них. И в этот раз тоже все как-то неправильно, потому что у него не получается как следует согнуть пальцы и воспроизвести те самые яркие вспышки удовольствия, которые он когда-то испытал с Луи… что ж, не важно, это _хоть что-то, черт побери_. Что-то, на чем можно сосредоточиться. Что-то, что сможет хоть ненадолго заполнить его, отвлечь от постоянного раздражающего чувства пустоты…  
  
\- Итак, что тут у нас?  
  
Гарри знает этот голос. Знает лучше всего на свете. Но все равно шокировано распахивает глаза и виновато отдергивает пальцы, как будто его застукала с поличным мама или сестра, или даже процессия монашек.  
  
\- Л-луи? – выдавливает он со стоном, пребывая в состоянии оцепенелого удивления. Очертания мужчины выглядят размытыми в мягком свете едва начавшихся сумерек, а тени добавляют сюрреализма, и на какое-то мгновение Гарри даже пугается, что это лишь продукт его изголодавшегося по оргазмам воображения.  
  
Но Луи подходит на шаг ближе: его загорелая кожа покрыта татуировками, а под ней проступают мышцы – реальный настолько, насколько это возможно, но все еще слишком далекий, чтобы дотронуться до него. И Гарри чувствует, что сейчас либо заплачет, либо взорвется из-за этой тщательно выдержанной дистанции. Потому что по одному только взгляду на Луи, на его неестественно застывшую позу и холодное выражение лица, Гарри понимает… _знает_ , что это за Луи, что он только что видел и откуда пришел. И, что еще ужаснее, знает, что Луи о нем думает сейчас.  
  
\- Луи, прости, прости…  
  
Но Луи только поднимает руку, а в его глазах все еще царит зима. Его грудь часто вздымается от тяжелого, затрудненного дыхания.  
  
\- Я полагаю, ты в курсе, где я только что был.  
  
Гарри опускает подрагивающие ресницы в рефлекторной попытке заслониться от этого ледяного голоса, которого он прежде никогда не слышал от Луи. Но кивает.  
  
\- Очаровательная картинка. Когда твой бойфренд нежится с другим мужчиной…  
  
Гарри снова распахивает глаза.  
  
\- Все было не так, - протестует он.  
  
\- Нет? – ехидно и недоверчиво переспрашивает Луи, в упор уставившись на Гарри и не упуская ни одной детали. – Тогда расскажи мне, Гарри. _Как_ это было? Трахнуться с Ником Гримшоу, профессиональным другом юных звезд… должно быть, настоящее наслаждение.  
  
Ни один Луи никогда не разговаривал с Гарри вот так, не смотрел на него с такой холодностью, безразличием и абсолютным пренебрежением. И у Гарри внутри что-то съеживается и умирает, как последние увядающие лепестки розы в начале осени.  
  
\- Это был… это был просто секс, - выдает он совершенно тупой ответ.  
  
\- Просто секс! – с издевательским скептицизмом передразнивает Луи. – Вот уж нет. Это точно должно быть что-то большее, чем просто перепих, раз ты забыл, с кем именно состоишь в отношениях.  
  
\- Я не забывал, - мямлит Гарри печально, и с каждой секундой ему становится только хуже, потому что выражение лица Луи по-прежнему не смягчается. И именно тогда Гарри понимает, что теперь это и есть их отношения. Вот так вот его ошибка меняет все. И все равно он пытается объясниться. – Я не… просто, он был рядом. А тебя не было. И я так сожалею...  
  
Луи целую минуту оценивающе изучает его, и Гарри, к собственному стыду, прекрасно осознает, как именно выглядит во все еще достаточно ярком вечернем свете: разметавшийся по гостиничной постели с едва только начавшим опускаться членом и все еще выпачканными в смазке пальцами. Просто отвратительная шлюха, которая готова переспать где-угодно и с кем-угодно, и, господи, Луи никогда больше его не захочет.  
  
\- Иди в душ, - неожиданно приказывает Луи. Гарри неуверенно таращится на него в ответ. – _Немедленно_ , Гарри, - тон Луи все еще раздраженный, но уже не такой резкий, как раньше. Где-то в самых затаенных уголках начинает зарождаться тепло. Он тянет Гарри за руку. Это их первое соприкосновение с того момента, как Луи оказался в этой комнате, и его достаточно, чтобы Гарри отмер и начал двигаться. - Я хочу… - продолжает диктовать Луи из-за спины Гарри, пока они идут в сторону ванной комнаты. – Я хочу, чтобы ты отмыл свое тело для меня, ясно? Избавься от всех следов кого бы то ни было.  
  
\- Нет никакого _кого бы то ни было_ , - бормочет Гарри, настраивая температуру воды. – Нет больше никого. Только ты. Я хочу только тебя.  
  
\- И Ника Гримшоу.  
  
\- Это была ошибка, - снова настаивает Гарри. Он оборачивается и с надеждой протягивает Луи руку. – Присоединишься ко мне?  
  
Луи прислоняется к раковине, находящейся напротив душевой кабинки.  
  
\- Нет, - произносит он, громко выделяя последний звук. – Отмойся ради меня, и тогда мы посмотрим, что с тобой дальше делать. Чего ты будешь заслуживать.  
  
Гарри ощущает себя… странно, когда стоит в душе под пристальным, проникающим сквозь стеклянную дверь кабинки, взглядом Луи, который ведет себя так, словно ему наплевать на все происходящее. И этот Луи совсем еще _мальчишка_ , теперь Гарри это замечает. Это одна из самых юных версий из всех, с которыми Гарри довелось встречаться, за исключением Луи-из-настоящего. Он уже покрыт татуировками и на его подбородке красуется заметная щетина, но волосы торчат в разные стороны одной непослушной кочкой, а в глазах все та же потерянность без единого намека на спокойствие и самообладание, которыми будут отличаться его более взрослые версии.  
  
\- Ну, приступай, - голос Луи выражает явную незаинтересованность, но его лицо и поза доказывает, что все его внимание сосредоточено на Гарри настолько, что он успевает разглядеть каждый дюйм влажной кожи.  
  
Гарри выливает на ладонь щедрую порцию жидкого мыла, гадая, стоит ли ему устроить из отмывания целое шоу или лучше сосредоточиться на чисто механических действиях, добиваясь настоящей чистоты. Он снова оборачивается к Луи за подсказкой, но взгляд того остается непроницаемым, однако Гарри кажется, что в голове Луи сейчас проносятся сотни мыслей. В конце концов Гарри возвращается к своему занятию, сведя игру на публику к минимуму и не разрешая ладоням задерживаться на одном месте надолго. Разве что останавливается на мгновение, чтобы погладить соски, и, может быть, позволяет себе быстро поласкать яички… но он же был в самом разгаре самоудовлетворения, когда все полетело к чертям, он задолжал своему телу хотя бы это.  
  
Гарри понятия не имеет, должен ли он оставаться в душе, пока Луи не скажет ему выходить, или он может выключить воду по собственному усмотрению? И решает остановится на том варианте, при котором вероятность снова вызвать это ужасное молчаливое бешенство минимальна. Так что он торчит под струей воды, пока подушечки пальцев не начинают сморщиваться.  
  
Наконец Луи отклеивается от раковины, окидывает Гарри последним оценивающим взглядом, распахивает стеклянную дверцу и выключает воду. Теперь он находится в непосредственной близости к Гарри, и его дыхание сбивается, хотя он и пытается изображать безразличие. И этот факт заставляет Гарри нервничать, но в хорошем смысле. Может быть, Луи все еще хочет его…  
  
\- Я… в порядке? – спрашивает он, как никогда раньше желая услышать «да» в ответ.  
  
Луи снова отступает назад, отдаляется.  
  
\- Будешь в порядке.  
  
А потом выходит из ванной, захватив с собой все полотенца. Гарри недоумевает, но идет следом.  
  
Луи плюхается прямо в центр матраса, не обращая внимания на смятые простыни и одеяла, и… включает телевизор, едва кинув взгляд на появившегося в комнате Гарри. Так что… наверное, Луи все же не хочет его.  
  
Гарри с горящим от стыда и столь демонстративного отказа лицом поворачивается, чтобы взять полотенце, но Луи прерывает его.  
  
\- Даже не думай, Гарольд. Ты будешь стоять вон там, - он указывает на место у стены, где и замер Гарри, - и ждать, пока не высохнешь. Ты справишься с этим, солнце?  
  
Гарри оживляется, услышав ласковое обращение, - даже если оно из тех, что Луи, не задумываясь, бросает фанатам, интервьюерам и даже некоторым особо расторопным курьерам и разносчикам, - и быстро кивает.  
  
\- Хороший мальчик, - отзывается Луи с кровати. – А теперь не шуми. Я смотрю свою любимую передачу. - Луи преувеличенным жестом тычет в сторону телевизора, по которому идет какая-то немецкая мыльная опера, которую Луи, естественно, видит впервые, и сюжета которой абсолютно не понимает.  
  
И Гарри стоит, обтекая, посреди собственного гостиничного номера, и ждет от Луи хоть чего-нибудь. Какого-нибудь намека, сигнала, признака, что он выполняет выданные указания правильно и уже на верном пути к прощению. Он ощущает себя униженным идиотом, поставленным в угол провинившимся ребенком, но полностью уверен, что готов сделать и что похуже, если наградой будет возвращение симпатии со стороны Луи.  
  
К сожалению, Луи продолжает валятся на кровати, сосредоточенно пялясь в экран. Фальшивость его безразличия выдают только быстрые взгляды украдкой и то, как заметно дергается его член всякий раз, как в поле его зрения попадает влажная кожа Гарри.  
  
Сам Гарри тоже возбужден, и это – самое лучшее и самое худшее в его положении. Да что с ним _не так_ , раз его член продолжает твердеть, хотя Луи не дотронулся до него даже пальцем и почти не смотрит в его сторону? У Гарри стоит так, что ему уже, черт побери, почти больно, но он не осмеливается трогать себя, и мысли об этом запрете каким-то образом посылают разряды по позвоночнику, заставляя возбуждаться еще сильнее. Какого черта?  
  
Гарри стискивает висящие вдоль тела руки в кулаки, сосредотачиваясь на том, как короткие ногти впиваются в ладони, когда Луи внезапно швыряет в его сторону тюбик со смазкой. Гарри инстинктивно ловит его и поднимает на Луи вопросительный взгляд.  
  
\- Что ж, - машет рукой Луи. – С тем же успехом ты пока можешь закончить то, что начал.  
  
Гарри тут же покрывает пальцы смазкой, торопясь выполнить команду, и сразу же погружает в себя два. Его тело моментально расслабляется от облегчения. Вот только, оказывается, не так-то просто растягивать себя стоя. У него не получается податься навстречу движениям собственной руки, как ему бы хотелось, а ноги делаются практически бесполезными, но каким-то чудом ему удается удерживать себя в вертикальном положении, и…  
  
Он едва слышно хнычет и переводит многозначительный взгляд с Луи на кровать и обратно. Луи вздыхает, но немного пододвигается.  
  
\- Да, да, забирайся сюда.  
  
Гарри с благодарностью подчиняется, и новая поза играет решающую роль: теперь ему удается согнуть пальцы и задеть ту самую точку, и искры удовольствия заслоняют сознание плотной пеленой, как налетевшие во время шторма тучи.  
  
\- Великолепный, - выдыхает Луи, и тут же украдкой косится на Гарри, словно он разочарован в том, что пришлось это признать.  
  
И только одна эта оговорка заставляет Гарри трудиться активнее в попытке заставить Луи сболтнуть что-нибудь снова, похвалить Гарри, как раньше. Он старается двигать бедрами как можно соблазнительнее, выводит ими крохотные восьмерки, из-за которых пальцы задевают каждый дюйм внутренней поверхности. Стонет чуть громче, чем хочется, прикрывает глаза и слегка закусывает губу. Луи когда-то говорил, что в такие моменты Гарри просто сногсшибательный, так, может быть, маленькое шоу напомнит ему об этом?  
  
\- О ком… о ком ты думаешь? – заикаясь, интересуется Луи, и Гарри, не глядя, может сказать, что тот начинает неторопливо дрочить себе.  
  
\- О тебе.  
  
\- Ты… ты в этом уверен?  
  
\- Да, - бормочет Гарри, задыхаясь, потому что теперь его пальцы касаются простаты в размеренном ритме. – Всегда о тебе. Я люблю… я хочу тебя всегда. Тебя и никого другого.  
  
\- Но ты хотел Ника… откуда мне знать, что прямо сейчас ты не представляешь, что это его пальцы внутри тебя?  
  
Гарри хмурится.  
  
\- Это было… все было не так. Он… все случилось быстро и торопливо. Не так, как… если бы я растягивал себя для тебя, как ты меня учил.  
  
Матрас прогибается, и неожиданно Луи оказывается близко. Так близко, что его дыхание обжигает кожу Гарри.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, что он не позаботился о тебе, солнышко?  
  
Луи протягивает руку и проталкивает свой большой палец внутрь вместе с пальцами Гарри, и Гарри низко и длинно стонет от ощущений.  
  
\- Не так… не так, как ты.  
  
\- Ох, маленький мой, - мурлычет Луи, и, хотя мягкость в его голосе совершенно точно издевательская, Гарри радуется и этому, особенно когда Луи толкает его вниз, заставляя лечь на живот и свесить голову с того края кровати, где должны быть ноги. – Я... теперь я буду обращаться с тобой, как с принцессой, да, красавчик? Буду ласкать языком так, как заслуживают только самые особенные принцессы.  
  
Щеки Гарри продолжают пылать, потому что он знает, что Луи насмехается над ним. Знает, что на самом деле Луи вовсе не считает его красивым или особенным. Но он все равно всхлипывает в простыни и трется о матрас, потому что безумно хочет продолжения.  
  
Раньше, когда они это делали, Луи всегда оставлял дорожку нежных поцелуев вдоль позвоночника Гарри и игриво ставил несколько засосов на ягодицах. Но сегодня он пропускает все вступление и сразу переходит к делу, погружая язык внутрь, туда, где Гарри уже покрыт смазкой. Однако, видимо, Луи быстро пересматривает свои планы, распробовав вкус и текстуру субстанции, потому что он лижет только пару раз, а потом отстраняется с мокрым, хлюпающим звуком. Но этого все равно хватает, чтобы каждое нервное окончание Гарри горело, как в самом центре лесного пожара.  
  
Теперь между ними снова возникает дистанция, и, хотя Гарри не может этого видеть, он знает, что Луи отодвигается, усаживаясь в изголовье кровати. И Гарри невольно гадает, а не в этом ли заключался изначальный план: выставить его напоказ, такого пошлого и отчаянно жаждущего, и наблюдать, как он будет скулить от того, что не может кончить. Но такого не может быть… неважно, что Гарри натворил, Луи бы никогда…  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Лу, - всхлипывает он. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прости меня, я хочу…  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь, малыш?  
  
\- Только… - Гарри не хватает воздуха, – тебя. Только тебя одного. Клянусь. Пожалуйста.  
  
\- Ты можешь получить меня, Гарри. Нужно всего лишь приложить чуть больше усилий.  
  
А потом он за лодыжки втягивает Гарри обратно на кровать так, что теперь тот по-прежнему лежит на животе, но его торс оказывается между разведенных ног Луи, а его собственные ноги раздвинуты по обе стороны от бедер Луи. Гарри чувствует, как головка члена Луи прижимается к его дырочке, и понимает, что за это время Луи успел надеть презерватив и покрыть его смазкой. Он стискивает ягодицы Гарри и разводит их в стороны, одновременно притягивая его ближе и проталкиваясь глубже внутрь. Задница Гарри оказывается задрана выше головы и прижата к животу Луи, и хоть это ощущение растянутости ему знакомо, все остальное в этой позе – нет. Луи всегда любил смотреть ему в лицо, настаивал, что хочет видеть как можно больше подробностей, когда Гарри кончает. Он почти никогда не трахал Гарри вот так - сзади, как животное. Всегда предпочитал, чтобы тот лежал на спине или, еще лучше, был сверху. В Далласе хотя бы было зеркало, так что Гарри мог видеть все, что происходит, мог смотреть, как согласованно они двигаются, наблюдать, как Луи оставляет засосы на всех участках его тела, до которых может дотянуться.  
  
А так создается впечатление, что Луи почти наплевать, кто перед ним. Наплевать, кого он трахает. Как будто Гарри – отвратительная шлюха, готовая лечь под любого. И в конце концов какое право он имеет винить Луи в этом? Он бы и сам не захотел смотреть на себя после всего случившегося.  
  
Поэтому он просто лежит неподвижно. Его член зажат между животом и простынями, кожа покрыта потом от попыток не дергаться, а задница заполнена до отказа. Он ждет толчков, ждет того момента, когда Луи приподнимет бедра и начнет вколачиваться внутрь, трахая его так жестко, как он того заслуживает.  
  
Но ничего не происходит.  
  
Луи осторожно опускает ладони на поясницу Гарри, так легонько, что Гарри было бы почти щекотно, если бы жаркое желание не заслоняло все прочие ощущения. Луи вычерчивает пальцами круги на его коже, а потом наклоняется ближе и шепчет:  
  
\- Давай, малыш, _двигайся_.  
  
У Гарри уходит немало времени, чтобы расшифровать услышанные слова, но осознание их значения все равно происходит еще медленнее. Луи хочет… чтобы _он_ двигался? _Как_? Все его тело кажется зафиксированным и выставленным на обозрение. Скорее объект, а не субъект. И он хочет, чтобы Луи оттрахал его, полностью уничтожил, заставил забыть все, кроме имени самого Луи.  
  
И когда Гарри так и не начинает двигаться, хватка Луи усиливается, а голос становится больше похожим на рык.  
  
\- Ты собираешься доказать мне, как сильно ты меня хочешь? Трахни себя сам. Используй мой член и кончи от него. Покажи мне, как сильно…  
  
Гарри издает какой-то невнятный звук и приподнимается выше, цепляясь за ноги Луи, чтобы удержать равновесие. В таком положении оказывается совсем не сложно найти нужный ритм, и, _боже_ , этот угол просто невероятен. Член Луи задевает простату почти при каждом толчке.  
  
\- Вот так, малыш… Ты… такой молодец, все делаешь правильно. Пользуешься моим телом, чтобы кончить. Ты потрясающий. Смотри, какие у тебя сильные руки, как легко ты можешь двигать себя. Какая у тебя красивая задница, как хорошо ты принимаешь в себя мой член, смотри… о, боже, Хаз, я даже вижу, как с твоего члена на простыни капает смазка. Я вижу… вижу, как сильно ты меня хочешь, малыш.  
  
Бицепсы Гарри _горят_ от перенапряжения, но черта с два он сейчас остановится. Слова Луи словно бы впитываются в каждую мышцу его тела, делая их сильнее. Но даже несмотря на то, что его член трется о матрас, этого недостаточно.  
  
\- Я всегда хочу тебя, Лу, - каким-то чудом выдыхает он.  
  
\- Я знаю, знаю, - бормочет Луи, наконец-то наклоняясь вперед и прижимаясь губами к спине Гарри. – Я никогда не сомневался в тебе, любимый. Ты близко?  
  
Гарри беспомощно кивает, утыкаясь лбом в скомканные одеяла, и рука Луи скользит ему под живот и обхватывает член. Движения ладони Луи получаются медленными, затрудненными их непростой позой, но их хватает, и Гарри дергается навстречу Луи еще раз и сваливается за грань неминуемого оргазма. Он ощущает, как липкая сперма разливается между его телом и матрасом, но продолжает лежать в луже, почти наслаждаясь этим.  
  
А потом Луи выходит из него, осторожно отодвигаясь подальше, и усаживается на край кровати. Он тяжело дышит, и Гарри требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что у Луи все еще стоит, что он так и не кончил.  
  
Нахмуриваясь, Гарри переворачивается на спину и предпринимает слабую попытку дотянуться до Луи.  
  
\- Вот, вот… мой рот, ты можешь…  
  
Луи выныривает из тех мыслей, на которых он старался сосредоточиться, и ласково убирает с лица Гарри челку.  
  
\- Нет, малыш, это не… мне нужно остаться здесь, с тобой, еще немного, ладно?  
  
Гарри медленно кивает, не до конца уверенный, в чем дело. А Луи продолжает:  
  
\- Если я кончу, я могу… _уйти_. А я этого пока не хочу. Просто… - он закрывает глаза, явно сражаясь с собой. – Дай мне минутку.  
  
Потом он встает с кровати и выходит из комнаты. И когда Гарри слышит, как в душе включается вода, он догадывается, что сейчас, скорее всего, там настроена максимально низкая температура.  
  
Пока Гарри устраивается на кровати, как положено, - головой на подушке, - в нем поселяется чувство абсолютного покоя. Он старательно ищет такое положение, при котором ему удалось бы избежать мокрого пятна, отстраненно замечая, что неплохо было бы заменить простыни, но сомневаясь, что сейчас его моторных навыков на это хватит.  
  
Луи возвращается с теплым влажным полотенцем, которым аккуратно вытирает живот Гарри. Его прикосновения очень нежные, будто он полирует яичную скорлупу, но слова еще нежнее.  
  
\- Ты был великолепен, Хазза. Абсолютно удивительный. Красивый.  
  
\- Прости, - снова начинает Гарри, но Луи тихонько шикает на него.  
  
\- Нет, нет, тебе не за что извиняться, малыш. Тебе было одиноко, и ты человек, и ты прав… _меня не было рядом_. Но я обещаю, любимый, тебе не придется быть в одиночестве всегда, ладно? Я… я буду возмещать тебе это всю свою жизнь.  
  
Гарри зажмуривается, не в состоянии поверить, что так легко получил прощение.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, не бросай меня, - шепчет он, озвучивая свой самый жуткий кошмар, словно это - его ужасный секрет. – _Твоего_ меня, в будущем. Пожалуйста, не надо ненавидеть его за то, что я сделал.  
  
И тогда Луи подгребает Гарри к себе, обвивая руками, кажется, сразу все его длинное тело.  
  
\- Ох, малыш, - произносит он с судорожным вздохом, и Гарри затрудняется сказать, был ли это подавленный смешок или всхлип. – Я никогда бы не смог тебя ненавидеть.  
  
*  
  
Так они и проводят большую часть вечера: тихо переговариваются и обращаются друг с другом очень-очень нежно. Луи уговаривает Гарри помыться еще раз, но теперь набирает ванну с теплыми мыльными пузырями и опускается рядом с ней на колени, массажируя Гарри плечи и ополаскивая его волосы. Гарри пытается убедить Луи присоединиться к нему, но тот с твердой решимостью воздерживается от любых оргазмов.  
  
Они засыпают вместе после того, как смущенный Луи звонит горничной и просит сменить простыни, и эта ночь становится самой потрясающей в жизни Гарри. Он обнимает Луи так, как когда-то давно обнимал своего плюшевого мишку Лу, и уплывает в сон с тем же уверенным ощущением, что его любят и оберегают, как в детстве.  
  
*  
  
Утром Гарри просыпается так плавно и постепенно, как не просыпался уже несколько недель, и еще до того, как открывает глаза, примиряется с мыслью, что вчерашняя ночь закончилась, сегодня у него подписание альбомов, и ему пора возвращаться к извечному ожиданию.  
  
Поэтому для него становится шоком, когда он обнаруживает все того же вчерашнего Луи, сидящего, скрестив ноги, на кровати в пижамных штанах Гарри и прихлебывающего чай.  
  
Луи улыбается, когда замечает, что Гарри проснулся, и ухитряется подползти к нему и поцеловать, не расплескав содержимое кружки. Луи отстраняется, и Гарри прижимает пальцы к губам, ощущая легкое головокружение. _Именно так ему хочется просыпаться до конца своих дней. Именно так он будет просыпаться всегда._  
  
\- Ты остался, - произносит он хрипло.  
  
\- Ага, - подтверждает Луи тоже слегка сиплым спросонья голосом. – Кажется, вселенная решила подарить нам еще немного времени.  
  
Гарри кивает. От переизбытка мыслей и эмоций голова становится тяжелой.  
  
\- Кажется, - наконец соглашается он.  
  
\- Итак, - Луи картинно потягивается и ставит кружку с чаем. – Как насчет утреннего минета?  
  
*  
  
После завтрака, состоящего из круассанов и булочек с фруктами, Луи из будущего настаивает, что именно он должен присутствовать на автограф-сессии. Его младшая версия реагирует на эту новость не очень хорошо.  
  
\- Ты отказываешься от выходного дня, серьезно? – скептически переспрашивает старший Луи. Они находятся в комнате Луи из настоящего, где Луи из будущего и решил высказать свою идею в компании всех парней.  
  
Взгляд младшего Луи переметывается на Гарри.  
  
\- Я просто… знаешь, это же _моя_ работа. Я несу за нее ответственность. Это… именно я знаю все, что сейчас происходит. И я не хочу просто сваливать все на тебя, потому что ты вдруг оказался здесь, я не ищу легких путей. То есть, кто знает, о чем ты мог уже позабыть, старикашка…  
  
\- Хорошая попытка, но я всего на полтора года старше тебя. И, очень жаль, но именно это сегодня произойдет. Я иду на автограф-сессию.  
  
Луи с мольбой уставляется на Гарри.  
  
\- Ну же, Гарри. Скажи ему, что это я должен пойти.  
  
Гарри лихорадочно переводит взгляд с одного Луи на другого, ощущая себя загнанным в ловушку.  
  
\- Я… я не… - Старший Луи посылает ему нежную, заговорщическую улыбку, и Гарри выпаливает, заикаясь: - Может быть… может, тебе действительно стоит взять выходной, Лу? То есть, если он говорит, что именно так все должно случиться…  
  
Гарри не договаривает, надеясь, что в таком виде фраза получится достаточно дипломатичной.  
  
Но Луи из настоящего все равно выглядит невероятно _несчастным_ и _взбешенным_. Он окидывает комнату растерянным, невидящим взглядом, открывает рот, намереваясь что-то сказать…  
  
И исчезает.  
  
\- Вспышка раздражения в исполнении путешественника во времени, - с иронией в голосе комментирует старший Луи.  
  
\- Ты знал, что так и будет? – интересуется Зейн, вгрызаясь в круассан.  
  
\- Догадывался, - подмигивает ему Луи из будущего. На этом вопрос считается закрытым.  
  
\- Почему тебе так важно остаться со мной подольше в этот раз? – настойчиво выспрашивает Гарри у старшей версии Луи, когда они усаживаются за стол перед раздачей автографов.  
  
Луи устало улыбается и наклоняется ближе, чтобы вдохнуть запах волос Гарри. От легкости и интимности этого жеста у Гарри подпрыгивает сердце: он с легкостью может представить, как они делают это каждый день.  
  
\- Просто… после вчерашнего вечера, после того, как я с тобой обошелся, и того, что я говорил… очень важно, чтобы ты знал, что ты заслуживаешь куда больше. Важно, чтобы ты чувствовал себя… любимым и незаменимым.  
  
Гарри судорожно вздыхает.  
  
\- Мы в будущем часто делаем нечто подобное? Ну… обращаемся друг с другом так…  
  
Луи внимательно смотрит на него.  
  
\- А тебе бы этого хотелось?  
  
Гарри вспоминает, как чувствовал себя прошлым вечером: несчастным и униженным, но почему-то безумно возбужденным безо всяких причин, и быстро кивает, а Луи улыбается.  
  
\- Да, время от времени. Иногда тебе нравится провоцировать меня. Проверять, как далеко ты можешь зайти, прежде чем я среагирую.  
  
Гарри старается не давать воображению разыграться, потому что через несколько коротких минут ему предстоит развлекать пару сотен девочек-подростков. Так что он меняет тему.  
  
\- Он… ты будешь злиться, когда, эмм, вернешься?  
  
Луи наклоняет голову сначала в одну сторону, а потом в другую, будто взвешивает доводы, и в конце концов отвечает:  
  
\- Не беспокойся о нем, Гарри. Сейчас ему предстоит во многом разобраться, и порой он будет принимать не лучшие решения. Но он справится. Обещаю.  
  
Гарри взволнованно закусывает губу, но потом им подают знак приготовиться, и привычная истерия их работы отвлекает его от всех проблем.  
  
И наличие его Луи под боком на протяжении всего дня, возможность смеяться с ним, флиртовать и прислоняться ближе в поисках успокоения, что ж… это тоже неплохо отвлекает от всего.

 

 **Июль 2001**  
 _Гарри 7, Луи 20_  
  
\- Как так получилось, что на тебе нет татуировок? - хочет знать маленький Гарри. – На всех остальных твоих версиях их была целая куча. Что случилось? Они стерлись?  
  
Луи вздыхает и опускает маркер, который он использовал для игры в крестики-нолики.  
  
\- Нет, они не стерлись, малыш Хазза. Я просто… не такой криминальный, как другие мои версии, ага?  
  
Гарри хмурится.  
  
\- Ты не выглядишь как _Луи_ без татуировок.  
  
\- Да? И как я тогда выгляжу?  
  
\- Очень голым.  
  
Луи усмехается.  
  
\- Что ж, мы же не можем этого допустить, верно? – Он протягивает свой маркер обратно, предлагая его Гарри. – Давай. Разукрась меня.  
  
Глаза Гарри расширяются, и он неверяще окидывает взглядом чистую кожу Луи.  
  
\- _Правда_? – спрашивает он с трепетом. – Но… что мне нарисовать?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Все, что захочешь, малыш. Меня, нарисуй меня. Нарисуй, как должен выглядеть правильный Луи, чтобы я знал в будущем.  
  
Гарри кусает губу, но кивает, принимая задание к исполнению. Он некоторое время раздумывает, а потом обхватывает бицепс Луи и поворачивает к себе внутренней стороной, потому что там, как ему кажется, достаточно места для рисунка.  
  
Гарри – не самый лучший художник в классе, но ему очень нравится рисовать, и он умеет проводить ровные линии и круги. Поэтому он старательно изображает человечка из палочек и кружочков, а потом добавляет к нему скейтборд, потому что на прошлой неделе Луи учил его делать прыжок на доске. Ну, по крайней мере, показывал. Гарри все еще слишком боится упасть, поэтому не пробует проделать это самостоятельно.  
  
Он думает, что человечек на руке Луи выглядит симпатично, поэтому, закончив, с гордостью демонстрирует свою работу, и, кажется, Луи тоже очень- _очень_ нравится, потому что его глаза становятся огромными, и он почти перестает дышать.  
  
  
 **Октябрь 2012**  
 _Гарри 18, Луи 20_  
  
Луи возвращается в свое время и оставляет этого человечка, которого Гарри нарисовал на его руке целую вечность назад одним счастливым днем в лесу, навсегда в виде татуировки.  
  
  
 **Ноябрь 2012**  
 _Гарри 18, Луи 20_  
  
Они снова приземляются в ЛА, и кожа Гарри горит в ожидании новой татуировки. Он опять скучает по своему Луи… конечно, он _всегда_ скучает по своему Луи, но, кажется, что с каждым днем ему становится все труднее и труднее ждать следующего визита. Гарри думает, что физически невозможно хотеть чего-то так отчаянно и не иметь возможности заполучить это. Это как жажда в пустыне, как голод в неблагополучный год, но от жажды и голода можно в конце концов умереть и перестать мучиться хотя бы таким ужасным способом. А у пытки Гарри не может быть конца, его жажда и голод только усиливаются. И он прекрасно помнит, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда одиночество превысило критическую отметку. Именно поэтому ему необходимо еще одно тату.  
  
Он едет в Shamrock и изо всех сил пытается объяснить Фредди свое желание, избегая упоминаний о Луи и надеясь, что даже без них основная идея будет понятна.  
  
Фредди некоторое время задумчиво молчит, листая свой альбом с эскизами, потом прикрывает глаза и, как кажется Гарри, советуется со своими древними тату-богами. На данный момент Фредди является самым серьезным тату-мастером из всех, с которыми Гарри доводилось работать… Эд, Зейн и Том, например, обычно готовились к процессу нанесения картинки посредством нескольких алкогольных напитков. Но Фредди – профессиональный _художник_ , способный создать настоящее произведение искусства, так что Гарри не собирается критиковать его методы или поведение.  
  
\- Звучит так словно ты плывешь по течению, мой друг, - наконец произносит Фредди.  
  
\- Да, - соглашается Гарри, - именно так.  
  
Фредди теребит усы, продолжая:  
  
\- Кажется, тебе нужно что-то большее, чем маленький символ, который можно набить за три минуты, и не какой-нибудь чертов логотип Green Bay Packers. Тебе нужен настоящий талисман.  
  
Гарри непонимающе моргает.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- _Талисман_ , - настойчиво повторяет мужчина. – Это нечто большее, чем просто символ… видишь ли, они обладают магической силой, направляют тебя, защищают и все такое. Это то, на что ты можешь рассчитывать, когда все остальное в дерьме. Вот, тебе же нравится морская тематика, верно? – Он подталкивает эскизы к Гарри. – Здесь есть парочка древних талисманов, которые считались традиционными у моряков. Выбирай, не торопясь.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как внутри него нарастает восхищение, пока он пролистывает страницы. Нервозность уступает место спокойствию и приятному оживлению, как будто он побеждает страх, подбираясь еще на шаг ближе к своей судьбе. В каждом эскизе Гарри мерещится огромный потенциал: якоря, гарпуны, всевозможные звезды и корабли. А потом он видит то самое.  
  
 _Когда воробьи находят свою родственную душу, то остаются с ней до конца жизни.  
  
Воробей – символ свободы.  
  
Воробьи знамениты своей способностью преодолевать огромные расстояния, но они всегда возвращаются домой._  
  
  
 **Декабрь 2012**  
 _Гарри 18, Луи 20 и 25_  
  
В качестве первого свидания он встречается с Тейлор в Central Park. И тащит с собой Тома, Лу и малышку Лакс, потому что с самого утра с ним случается приступ непреодолимого малодушия. Он приходит в полный ужас, как только окончательно осознает, что именно собирается сделать. К настоящему моменту он уже привык появляться на публике рядом с женщинами и лицезреть разнообразные теории в прессе о том, что у него с ними на самом деле происходит. Он усвоил, что его общение с Каролайн моментально разжигает слухи, и что поездка с Карой непременно подразумевает сексуальные отношения, и что даже поход за покупками с Лу приводит к необоснованным сплетням. Он все это знает, и реагирует нормально, потому что все эти статьи – неправда, и не в его силах подавить эту шумиху.  
  
Но договоренность с Тейлор – совсем другое дело, потому что раздражающее внимание, которого он всегда стремился избежать, неожиданно становится его главной целью. Сегодня он вынужден сыграть свою роль. Роль парня, решившегося стать очередным романтическим приключением Тейлор Свифт. И внезапно у Гарри появляются огромные сомнения в том, что ему удастся разыграть этот спектакль достаточно убедительно.  
  
Так что он берет с собой самую счастливую пару из всех, кого он знает. Может быть, если Лу и Том смогут поработать ориентировочной _моделью_ того, как должны выглядеть влюбленные на прогулке в Central Park, у Гарри получится повторять за ними? Он полагает, что это неплохой план.  
  
Тейлор же, кажется, совершенно не беспокоит такое прибавление: она воркует над Лакс и хвалит прическу Лу. Впятером они с удовольствием прогуливаются по зоопарку, болтая о пустяках.  
  
Но когда Гарри замечает папарацци, он застывает. Нервно облизывает губы и оглядывается на Тейлор, тихо уточняя:  
  
\- Я должен… взять тебя за руку?  
  
Тейлор не поднимает взгляд от земли, но едва заметно качает головой.  
  
\- Пока нет. – Она дожидается, пока они не окажутся на безопасном расстоянии от камер. – Мы хотим, чтобы сначала люди начали задавать вопросы: кто мы друг для друга? Это же как бы первое свидание, верно? Держаться за руки на этом этапе будет чересчур.  
  
Так что до конца прогулки Гарри прячет руки в карманах.  
  
В конце концов, когда они оказываются у вольеров с тюленями, Тейлор спрашивает его:  
  
\- Итак, теперь ты считаешь меня самым фальшивым человеком в мире?  
  
Гарри сосредотачивает все внимание на том, чтобы поправить носочек Лакс, обдумывая вопрос и формулируя дипломатичный ответ.  
  
\- Нет. Я думаю, что ты… находчивая, наверное.  
  
Она улыбается.  
  
\- Мне нравится такое определение. Но, просто… знаешь, я хочу верить в любовь. В сказки, очаровательных принцев и счастливые концы. И когда-то я в них верила. Но столько раз разочаровывалась, и… верить дальше стало слишком трудно.  
  
Гарри вспоминает все те разочарования, которые постигли его самого с того самого момента, как голый мужчина появился в самый разгар чаепития много лет назад. И все те обещания, которые всякий раз оборачивались ничем.  
  
\- Да, - соглашается он мягко.  
  
\- Особенно когда весь мир смотрит на тебя. Не прикольно, когда каждый знает, как отвратительно у тебя получается удержать своего бойфренда. И к тому же в этой индустрии все равно не так уж часто удается встретить хорошего парня.  
  
\- Поэтому ты, ну… предпочитаешь фальшивые отношения?   
  
Гарри уже успел кое-что изучить. Он знает про Тэйлора Лотнера, и про Джейка, и про остальных.  
  
\- Ага, - отзывается она. – Просто кажется намного проще... подыграть определенному сценарию. Я так или иначе буду писать песни о том, как мне разбили сердце, но… хорошо, когда люди точно знают, кто за этим стоит. Знаешь, какой самый главный урок в своей карьере я выучила?  
  
\- Нет. Расскажи мне.  
  
\- Нужно создать себе карикатурный образ. Потому что никого не интересует настоящая личность со сложными особенностями и слоями. Так что я стала сверкающей девочкой-принцессой, которая слишком легко влюбляется. Они все равно будут смеяться, так что, по крайней мере если твой образ – карикатура, то они хохочут не над _настоящим тобой_.  
  
\- Значит первое свидание в зоопарке Central Park…  
  
\- Отличный карикатурный сопливый сюжет, именно. Теперь ты понимаешь. И в этом вся суть. А теперь скажи мне, что еще такого безумно глупого и романтичного мы могли бы сделать?  
  
Гарри обдумывает вопрос, и ответ приходит сам собой.  
  
\- Знаешь эту сцену в фильме «Эта дурацкая любовь», когда Райан Гослинг говорит, что его главный трюк заключается в том, что он может делать поддержку как в «Грязных Танцах»?*(5)  
  
Тейлор усмехается, предвкушая продолжение мысли.  
  
\- Да, люблю этот фильм. Эмма была великолепна.  
  
Гарри опускает взгляд на собственные сцепленные в замок руки, пытаясь не рассмеяться от того, какой безумной становится его жизнь.  
  
\- Ага, ну. Я тоже это могу.  
  
Тейлор вместо ответа дает ему пять, и они оба никак не могут перестать хохотать.  
  
При достаточно развитом воображении и с нужным количеством фотографий Нью-Йорк в рождественское время и правда может показаться довольно романтичным местом.  
  
*  
  
Англия тоже оказывается не самым потрепанным фоном для романтики.  
  
Они выпускают голубей в Озерном Крае, кормят лебедей и посещают The World of Beatrix Potter, хотя последнее происходит не столько для камер, сколько из личных пожеланий Тейлор.  
  
Гарри покупает двадцать три идеальных кекса в честь ее дня рождения.  
  
А тем временем фанаты и обозреватели свежих сплетен, кажется, одинаково загораются идеей новых звездных отношений, и к концу 2012 года «Хейлор» становится превосходным «громоотводом». Зато в твиттере царит неистовство по поводу ощутимой фальши их отношений, однако, в этом нет ничего нового, все упреки вполне справедливы. А такие блоггеры, как Перез Хилтон, кажется, находят некое извращенное удовольствие в том, чтобы беспрестанно информировать публику о путешествии скандальной парочки по английской глубинке.  
  
Гарри немного беспокоится о том, как Тейлор будет справляться с излишне _интенсивной_ критикой от некоторых фанатов. Но она только отмахивается, заявляя:  
  
\- Слушай, я встречалась с красавчиком из Jonas Brothers в 2008. Я смогу справиться с чем угодно.  
  
Потом она улетает домой, и наступает пора праздновать день рождения человека, которого Гарри по-настоящему любит.  
  
Запланированная вечеринка – официальное мероприятие только для своих, и Гарри никак не может до конца осознать этот факт. Луи, которого он знает, никогда бы не выбрал такой праздник. Если бы его попросили описать вечеринку своей мечты, он бы скорее предпочел нечто масштабное и буйное. Но когда он ставит друзей в известность относительно своих планов, он смотрит прямо на Гарри с какой-то странной целеустремленностью и говорит:  
  
\- Да, что ж, уже двадцать один, ребята. Пришло время для чего-то более серьезного и изысканного.  
  
Поэтому они готовятся к мероприятию, которое должно пройти в доме бабушки и дедушки Луи, и общая трезвость и сдержанность вечера – едва ли единственная вещь, которая выводит Гарри из равновесия. Луи сегодня весь день отличается дерганым и раздражительным поведением, то отпуская ехидные комментарии по поводу Тейлор, то погружаясь в мрачное молчание.  
  
И не то, чтобы Гарри врал ему про свои отношения с Тейлор. Просто Луи не спрашивал. Гарри только между делом объявил всем парням, что они проводят время вместе, как друзья. И никто, кажется, не был особенно удивлен или впечатлен этим фактом, и с их теперешним темпом жизни, это было вполне логично. Она появилась у них на афтерпати после выступления в Madison Square Garden, и замечательно со всеми поладила, даже с учетом того, что большую часть вечера болтала с Эдом. Несмотря на весь ее звездный статус, больше всего ситуация походила на представление новой знакомой кругу своих друзей.  
  
Правда, Гарри предполагает, что череду фотографий, на которых они с Тейлор держатся за руки, и его походы в ее отель было бы объяснить куда сложнее.  
  
Однако, Луи по-прежнему ни о чем не спрашивает. А Гарри оказывается достаточно упрямым и продолжает молчать, раз уж Луи строит из себя придурка безо всякой на то причины.  
  
Гарри просовывает ноги в штанины брюк, когда замечает, что Луи никак не может справиться с галстуком. Он вздыхает про себя, пытаясь усмирить внутренние дебаты в голове, а потом подходит к другу и забирает из его рук несчастный кусочек ткани.  
  
\- Господи, Гарри, я способен завязать этот чертов галстук самостоятельно, - ворчит Луи, но не предпринимает дальнейших попыток к сопротивлению.  
  
Гарри целенаправленно избегает взгляда Луи, пока подгоняет нужную длину галстука, хотя и знает, что это только усилит неловкость между ними. Вместо этого он концентрируется на том, чтобы красиво завязать концы, плавно и аккуратно подтягивая узел повыше. И только когда костяшки его пальцев случайно задевают чужой подбородок, его нервный взгляд взлетает к лицу Луи.  
  
В глазах Луи плещется напряженность, которая одновременно кажется и знакомой, и чужой. У Гарри перехватывает дыхание, и все слова, которые он намеревался произнести, испаряются. В том, как Луи смотрит на него, есть какая-то значимость и теплота. Его веки тяжелые, а зрачки расширены в тусклом свете спальни. И он так _близко_ , что можно безошибочно вычленить легкие нотки его одеколона, а тепло его тела почти щекочет кожу Гарри.  
  
Это все равно, что пережить тот самый первый момент в самый первый день в туалете. Это - демонстрация и олицетворение всего, что Гарри когда-либо хотел. Расстояние между ними едва ли больше толщины пальца; прошлое, настоящее и будущее замирают в шатком равновесии. « _Я люблю тебя, и однажды мы поженимся_ ».  
  
Но момент рушится, по крайней мере для Луи. Он прокашливается и отводит взгляд, отступает на шаг назад и дергает галстук.  
  
\- Знаешь, вообще-то, не думаю, что он мне действительно нужен. Я выгляжу достаточно шикарно и без него, верно?  
  
И вылетает из комнаты, не дожидаясь ответа или согласия. А Гарри приходится закрыть глаза и заново собрать себя по кусочкам, прежде чем выйти за дверь вслед за парнем, которого он любит.  
  
*  
  
Итак, они возвращаются в ЛА, и Гарри направляется прямиком в Shamrock Social Club.   
  
На этот раз он делает себе корабль, самый детализированный и проработанный рисунок из всех, что у него есть. Тейлор составляет ему компанию, блуждая по тату-салону и рассуждая по поводу татуировок, которые она возможно когда-нибудь себе набьет. Она кажется довольно серьезной, когда упоминает, что хочет сделать тройной ключ на бедре, но по большей части тыкает пальцем в забавные картинки с едой и жалуется, что никак не может выбрать между ними.  
  
Гарри не позволяет ей взять себя за руку, когда Фредди начинает наносить рисунок на его бицепс, хотя она и предлагает. Татуировки должны напоминать ему, что действительно реально и чего именно он ждет.  
  
Так что он просто закрывает глаза, стискивает зубы, вспоминает лес из своего детства и терпит.  
  
*  
  
Все летит к чертям в день финала американского X-Factor, хотя и не сразу.  
  
Все начинается с того, что Луи из настоящего исчезает за пятнадцать минут до того момента, когда они должны были выехать. После короткого эпизода со всеобщей паникой, точно ответственный дублер на съемочной площадке, появляется двадцатипятилетний Луи, спокойно выслушивает короткий инструктаж о временном промежутке и событии, в которое ему посчастливилось переместиться, и без лишних жалоб влезает в костюм юного Луи.  
  
Однако, тут вырисовывается новая проблема: видимо, четыре года слегка расширили Луи в плечах, и теперь этот пиджак уже не сидит на нем так хорошо, как предполагала Каролайн Уотсон. Но теперь с этим уже ничего нельзя сделать, и парни торопливо забираются в прибывший за ними лимузин. Лиам и Найл тут же начинают покрывать руки будущего Луи толстым слоем тонального крема, который они взяли в привычку таскать с собой вместе с одеждой на Случай Экстренных Перемещений именно для этой цели. Они уже успевают скрыть большую часть рисунков и готовятся приступить к компасу, когда Луи из будущего их останавливает:  
  
\- Подождите. Эту не надо… оставьте эту. Все нормально, так и должно быть. Просто… поверьте мне.  
  
Парни обмениваются взглядами, полными сомнений, но взрослый Луи выглядит настолько уверенным, что никто не решается возражать.  
  
Так что, когда Гарри и Луи выходят на красную дорожку, на их телах красуются дополняющие друг друга татуировки: корабль и компас.  
  
Двадцатипятилетний Луи ведет себя запредельно расслабленно, отвечая на вопросы, которые, скорее всего, уже давно потеряли всякую значимость для него. Кто-то спрашивает его о Тейлор Свифт, и он довольно ухмыляется и шутит, едва не закатывая глаза. И эта реплика настолько далека от сжатого и подозрительного ответа, который дал бы настоящий Луи, насколько это вообще возможно.  
  
Выступление тоже оказывается сущим пустяком, последней яркой вспышкой, после которой группа уходит на каникулы.  
  
Луи из будущего испаряется из этого времени, как только их лимузин возвращается к отелю. И когда их охрана проводит контрольную перекличку, отсутствие одного из подопечных ставит их в тупик. Однако ребята даже не особенно стараются выглядеть убедительно, в один голос соврав, что Луи остался, чтобы встретиться с Деми Ловато.  
  
Парни собираются в номере Найла в ожидании возвращения Луи из настоящего, и едва переговариваются друг с другом, в основном ограничиваясь хмыканьем и кивками. Они возятся с телефонами, ощущая, как постепенно выцветает послеконцертное волнение.  
  
Тем временем, прибывший обратно в свое время Луи каким-то образом ухитряется их отыскать. И именно тогда начинается настоящий кошмар.  
  
Волосы Луи из настоящего торчат в разные стороны, а взгляд кажется остекленевшим, и его состояние совсем не улучшается, когда Зейн сообщает ему, что им нужно срочно поторопиться в салон для экстренного нанесения татуировки.  
  
\- Какого черта… _нет_.  
  
\- Но тебе придется это сделать, - терпеливо втолковывает Зейн. – По интернету гуляет миллион профессиональных фотографий, запечатлевших тебя с компасом на коже. Будет очень странно, если завтра у тебя его не будет, ты так не думаешь?  
  
\- Но… тональный крем. Вы же должны были…  
  
Найл пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Он сказал нам не трогать это тату, друг. Видимо, именно так все и должно было случиться.  
  
И дело в том, что у Луи всегда бывает припасен комментарий по любому поводу. Резкие фразы и саркастичные ответы помогают ему выпутаться (или впутаться) из любой ситуации, когда ему это необходимо. Но сейчас его губы белеют от ярости, в глазах полыхает бешенство, а спина настолько напряжена, что, кажется, вот-вот переломится пополам.  
  
Он уходит, не проронив больше не единого слова. Они с Зейном направляются в Shamrock вместе с молчаливого согласия всех окружающих, отлично понимающих, что сейчас с настроением Луи сможет справиться только по-деловому спокойный Зейн.  
  
Но и это еще не самое худшее событие этого вечера.  
  
Апофеоз всех неприятностей наступает три часа спустя, когда Гарри сидит в собственной комнате в компании Макбука, а стук в дверь оповещает его о прибытии свежетатуированного Луи.  
  
И, видимо, процесс нанесения чернил не оказывает на того совершенно никакого успокоительного эффекта, как это обычно бывает у Гарри. Глаза Луи все еще слишком блестящие и слишком влажные, и он кажется взвинченным до такой степени, что с удовольствием кому-нибудь бы врезал.  
  
Луи демонстративно поднимает перевязанную руку.  
  
\- Объясни мне это.  
  
\- Я… я не знаю, это… компас?  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Невъебенное открытие. Нет, объясни мне _почему_?  
  
\- Это не моя татуировка, Луи.  
  
\- Но и не моя тоже. Я не… я ее не выбирал. Но мы теперь… - Луи судорожно вздыхает. – У нас теперь чертовы парные тату, Гарри. Не делай вид, что не понимаешь. Это не… черт побери, корабль и компас превосходно сочетаются. И я хотя бы имею право знать. Почему?  
  
\- Я понятия не имел, что твоя версия из будущего появится сегодня и…  
  
\- Верно, но ты прекрасно знал, что у всех моих будущих версий во всю руку намалевано это убожество. И теперь ты заявляешь мне, что совершенно случайно сделал парный рисунок на своем бицепсе? И почему ты почти всегда делаешь татуировки только на левой руке, а у моих взрослых воплощений забита правая? Почему ты позволил моей будущей версии написать « _Hi_ » на твоей коже? Просто, пожалуйста, Гарри, скажи мне, черт побери, почему? Потому что я правда уже не знаю, что мне думать.  
  
\- Ты – мой лучший друг… я всегда тебя обожал. С тех пор, как был маленьким мальчиком, я не… Знаешь, я всегда хотел… хотел походить на тебя, наверное. И…  
  
\- Но почему всегда ты? Почему я всегда перемещаюсь только к тебе? Как так получилось, что я ни разу не попал к Элеанор, или к Стэну, или к другим парням? Что делает тебя таким чертовски особенным, что я продолжаю перемещаться в каждый год твоей жизни?  
  
Что-то внутри Гарри начинает надсадно болеть, но это больше похоже на острое сочувствие, потому что ему больно не за себя, а за Луи. Отчаяние в его голосе и абсолютная потерянность в его вопросах нещадно грызут Гарри, разжигают в нем желание сказать хоть что-нибудь, способное облегчить ситуацию. Но у него уходит слишком много времени на усмирение собственных эмоций и сочинение очередной полуправды, откровенной лжи или легкого допущения.  
  
Луи покидает гостиничный номер друга по собственной воле, безо всяких штучек с путешествиями во времени.  
  
Потому что на самом деле у Гарри нет никакого ответа.  
  
*  
  
Новогоднюю ночь на Time Square и губы, прижатые к губам Тейлор Свифт, а также дюжину девочек-подростков, стремящихся запечатлеть этот момент на камеру для потомков, нельзя назвать ни лучше, ни хуже вечеринки, устроенной вместе с будущим мужем, тогда как сам этот будущий муж целиком и полностью поглощен отношениями с кем-то другим.  
  
Это скорее просто печальная перетасовка действующих лиц.  
  
Именно так в жизнь Гарри приходит 2013 год. И в самый последний раз Гарри закрывает глаза и думает: « _Вот оно, это тот самый год, когда ты найдешь его_ ».  
  
  
 **Январь 2013**  
 _Гарри 18, Луи 21_  
  
В прессе появляется только два или три фото с их отпуска на Виргинских Островах, когда Гарри принимает окончательное решение.  
  
Он бездельничает на одном из балконов номера, пока Тейлор распаковывает вещи в своей спальне. Но в конце концов он все же замирает в дверном проеме, отделяющем ее комнату от гостиной, и закрывает глаза, собирая в кулак всю уверенность, которую тщательно копил, разглядывая танцующие огоньки от факелов Таки на фоне полуночного океана.  
  
\- Тейлор, я не могу… я не могу продолжать это делать.  
  
Она извлекает бледно-голубой сарафан из чемодана, изучая его на предмет помятости, а потом поворачивается к Гарри.  
  
\- Прости?  
  
Гарри засовывает обе руки в карманы.  
  
\- Я не могу продолжать притворяться вот так. Это тяжело, и у меня совсем не получается, и… да. Вообще-то, я не хочу продолжать.  
  
Он бы не стал заходить так далеко и заявлять, что в этот момент глаза Тейлор становятся холодными, но они определенно перестают быть теплыми, а взгляд приобретает жесткость и остроту.  
  
\- Но мы заключили сделку.  
  
\- Я знаю. Но и твой, и наш альбомы уже вышли, все билеты в туры распроданы… и, я думаю, мы разыграли достаточно хорошую любовную историю в Рождество, так что у тебя теперь есть этот твой… новый материал.  
  
\- Ты бросаешь меня, - медленно произносит Тейлор. – Мы даже не встречались, но ты бросаешь меня. Невероятно.  
  
\- Нет… ты замечательная, - пытается смягчить ситуацию Гарри.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты так торопишься покончить со всем этим? То есть, я думала, нам было весело. Представь, сколько безумств мы могли бы сотворить на День Святого Валентина…  
  
\- Это должно закончиться, Тейлор, - перебивает ее Гарри, на этот раз более жестко. – Не то чтобы… это _правда_ было весело, и ты _правда_ замечательная, но… Какой смысл в притворстве? Это только мешает нам обоим испытать что-то настоящее.  
  
Тейлор раздраженно вздыхает.  
  
\- Я же тебе говорила, что любовь не…  
  
\- Ты ошибаешься, - отвечает Гарри просто. – Слушай, я знаю, что тебе причинили боль. Я знаю, что у тебя были бойфренды, которые обращались с тобой куда хуже, чем ты заслуживаешь. Но это не значит, что любовь не существует… что настоящая любовь не существует. – Он переводит дыхание, чувствуя, как по венам разливается что-то, очень похожее на храбрость. – Я встретил своего соулмейта, когда мне было всего пять лет. И с ним далеко не всегда было просто… иногда наши отношения серьезно ранили. Но он – любовь всей моей жизни, и мне наплевать, что наша история не идеальна. Я ничего не стал бы в ней менять.  
  
\- Тогда где же он? Если он – любовь всей твоей жизни, почему ты весь такой одинокий?  
  
\- Он найдет меня, - уверенно отвечает Гарри. – Он во всем разберется. И однажды – скоро – мы будем вместе. Ну а пока я не могу даже притворяться, что люблю кого-то другого.  
  
Тейлор поднимает стопку только что распакованных платьев и запихивает их обратно в чемодан.  
  
\- Ладно, тогда я, наверное, закажу самолет, чтобы вернуться домой.  
  
Она кажется расстроенной, и это вовсе не то, чего хотел добиться Гарри. Поэтому он просто обнимает ее.  
  
\- Сказки могут быть реальными, Тейлор, - говорит он ей на ухо. – И счастливые концы, они существуют. Твой принц… он где-то там. И ты найдешь его. Я обещаю.  
  
*  
  
Каким-то образом в хаосе отмененного отпуска и громкого объявления о «разрыве» номер телефона Гарри попадает в руки Ричарду Брэнсону, и тот приглашает его на Остров Некер*(6).  
  
Что ж, почему бы и нет?  
  
Именно так Гарри оказывается на краю утеса: он стоит рядом с известным магнатом и разглядывает бескрайнюю гладь океана, выслушивая очередной жизненный урок.  
  
\- Здесь мы с Джоан поженились. Это был самый великий день в моей жизни.  
  
\- Правда? – отзывается Гарри. На самом деле он вовсе не удивлен. Но перед ним человек, который из ничего построил империю, стоимостью в четыре миллиарда долларов, установил не один рекорд в парусном спорте и предпринял попытку облететь мир на воздушном шаре. Подобные преувеличения от самого Ричарда Брэнсона достойны куда большего внимания.  
  
\- Чистейшая. Свадьба и, возможно, рождение моих детей. Потому что любовь, Гарри, это единственная вещь в этом мире, которая может длиться вечно.  
  
Гарри делает глубокий вдох, наполняя легкие океаническим воздухом и высотой.  
  
\- Да, это… да.  
  
\- Человек, уважающий краткость… мне это нравится. Но, послушай меня, сынок. Я знаю, что ты только что пережил расставание, и мы не будем говорить об этом, но никогда не позволяй себе из-за этого усомниться в любви, ладно? В своей жизни я совершал немало рискованных поступков. И ни один из них не окупился больше, чем мой брак с Джоан.  
  
\- Значит, вот что такое любовь? Это риск?  
  
\- Конечно. Что может быть более непредсказуемым, чем человеческое сердце? Но в этом и заключается вся красота, разве нет? Ты никогда не узнаешь, что думает или чувствует другой человек, никогда не угадаешь, чему суждено случиться. Только веришь, что твое чувство – истинное и верное.  
  
Кажется, их окружают слишком огромные пространства, и Гарри никак не может разглядеть их все и впитать в себя.  
  
\- И как именно вы решаетесь на это… эмм, на риск?  
  
\- Ну, наверное, примерно вот так.  
  
Ричард Брэнсон разбегается и прыгает с утеса прямо в Карибское море. А Гарри еще целую минуту стоит, ошеломленно хлопая глазами.  
  
Это не совсем ответ на его вопрос. Но каким-то образом Гарри понимает, что именно это ему нужно сделать.  
  
*  
  
Проходит целая неделя, прежде чем Гарри снова встречается с Луи, но, может быть, это к лучшему, потому что у него есть время, чтобы обдумать, что именно он хочет сказать.  
  
Наконец в Японии им выпадает шанс пообщаться. После ужина с парнями и командой, Луи просит Гарри помочь ему с перекидыванием картинок с компьютера на телефон. И это немного необычно, учитывая, что Гарри – не самый смекалистый в их окружении, когда речь заходит о технике, но он не обращает на эти нестыковки внимания, слишком взволнованный возможностью оказаться с Луи наедине.  
  
Они проскальзывают в номер Луи, и почему-то однообразный гостиничный интерьер, который остается неизменным в любой стране мира, странным образом успокаивает.  
  
Луи достает свой Макбук, а Гарри усаживается на край кровати, с отстраненным интересом наблюдая, как друг запускает iPhoto.  
  
Первая фотография, всплывающая на экране, оказывается с далеких времен X-Factor, с восьмой недели. Их руки уютно обвивают друг друга, и, может быть, Гарри прижимается к боку Луи чуть более активно, чем обычно. Потому что это был Луи из будущего. Это был его бойфренд.  
  
Луи щелкает на следующую картинку, и ею становится селфи Гарри и взрослого Луи в палатке на фестивале Лидс, которое они сделали на телефон Луи из настоящего после того, как тот исчез в результате послеоргазменной неги. Их лица находятся очень близко друг к другу, и даже несмотря на ужасное освещение, Гарри замечает, какие красные у него щеки и влажные от поцелуев губы.  
  
Изображение на экране снова меняется, и теперь это фотография, снятая несколько недель назад на красной дорожке американского X-Factor. В высоком разрешении и явно загруженная из интернета. На ней Гарри смотрит в глаза двадцатипятилетнему Луи с безошибочно влюбленным выражением, и тот Луи возвращает ему точно такой же взгляд.  
  
Гарри оборачивается к тому Луи, который сидит сейчас рядом с ним. Он теряется в догадках, но совершенно спокоен, хотя несколько недель назад подобная ситуация привела бы его в состояние паники.  
  
\- И к чему это все?  
  
\- Они нравятся тебе больше, чем я, - отвечает Луи. Гарри открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Луи шикает на него, предупреждающе подняв палец. – Не притворяйся… это правда. Они были тебе куда более хорошими друзьями… более понимающими, надежными и _все такое_. И это просто сводило меня с ума, но я понял, почему так получилось.  
  
Сердце Гарри каким-то чудом все еще колотится у него в груди, но воздух застревает в легких. Он ждет, когда Луи продолжит.  
  
\- Они были честны с тобой, а я… боже, я не был честен даже сам с собой. Не удивительно, что тебе было так неловко рядом со мной, когда ты, ну, ты _знаешь_.  
  
\- Знаю что? – шепотом переспрашивает Гарри.  
  
Луи делает небольшую паузу, облизывает губы и распрямляет плечи.  
  
\- Что я до чертиков в тебя влюблен, наверное. Я не… Мои взрослые версии, наверное, справляются с этим куда лучше, у них получается сдерживать нечто настолько безнадежное… естественно, они ведут себя более расслабленно рядом с тобой, более спокойно и собранно. Но я понял… ты всегда был честен со мной. И если мы будем друзьями на всю жизнь или как-то там… я задолжал тебе хотя бы это признание. И я обещаю, что не буду из-за этого вести себя странно, ладно? Я все так же буду перемещаться в лес, и я никогда не сделаю ничего неприемлемого по отношению к младшим версиям тебя, и…  
  
\- Луи, - прерывает его Гарри, у которого в глазах уже поблескивает непрошеная влага. – Ты мой… мой лучший друг. Столько, сколько я себя помню. Лучший человек из всех, кого я знаю, самый важный… и я тоже никогда не был до конца честен с тобой. Есть кое-что… о чем ты должен узнать. И мне никогда не было неловко рядом с тобой. Ты бы никогда не смог заставить меня испытывать неловкость. Ты… _боже_ , я… ты…  
  
\- Скажи это, Гарри, - выпаливает Луи, уставляясь на него огромными, широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
Гарри ровнее усаживается на гостиничной кровати, но чувствует себя так, словно готовится спрыгнуть с утеса.  
  
\- Ты – любовь всей моей жизни.  
  
Ладони Луи тут же опускаются Гарри на плечи, а пальцы впиваются в кожу. Луи цепляется за Гарри, судорожно выискивая что-то в выражении его лица, вглядываясь в каждую искорку в глазах.  
  
А потом целует его. Словно первая в мире волна обрушивается на первый в мире пляж сразу после сотворения первого океана из хаоса, длившегося миллионы лет. _Луи целует Гарри_. Его губы сухие и нерешительные, но в них заключено огромное значение, важнейший смысл. Этот Луи принадлежит настоящему времени. И он принадлежит Гарри.  
  
\- _Господи_ , - шепчет Луи слабо. – Вся та фигня, что я наговорил тебе про взрослых женщин… выходит, это был взрослый мужчина. Взрослый _я_.  
  
Гарри столько хочется сказать, столько нужно обсудить с этим Луи. Но он думает, что сейчас есть способ коммуникации и получше. Он прижимается губами к секретному чувствительному местечку прямо под правым ухом Луи и оставляет засос.  
  
Все тело Луи пробивает дрожью, его глаза моментально темнеют, а на лице появляется потрясение.  
  
Гарри отстраняется и глубоким голосом интересуется:  
  
\- Хочешь увидеть, чему меня научили твои взрослые версии?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Песня Джорджа Майкла (George Michael) - Careless Whisper  
> Ссылка на клип, о котором идет речь,   
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=izGwDsrQ1eQ  
> Текст и перевод   
> www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/g/george_michael/careless_whisper.html  
> Тату, на которое ссылается автор, - «never gonna dance again» - набито у Гарри на лодыжках, по два слова на каждой.  
> **В оригинале Лиам путает устойчивое выражение «cuckold», которое переводится на русский язык как «рогоносец», с созвучным и, вероятно, самим Лиамом придуманным, словосочетанием «cock-hold», состоящим из, собственно, двух слов: «член» и «держать» (то есть, «членодержатель», что довольно близко к «членоносцу», согласитесь ;) ). Как далее в разговоре объясняет Лиам, он полагал, что это слово возникло потому что, когда девушка изменяет своему парню, ему ничего не остается, кроме как держать собственный член в руке. На самом же деле, скорее всего, слово cuckold возникло от соединения старофранцузского слова «cuccu» (кукушка — птица, подкидывающая своих детей чужим родителям) и уничижительного суффикса германского происхождения «ault». Со временем cuccuault трансформировался в понятный для англичан cuckold.   
> Я максимально адаптировала перевод, чтобы передать весь юмор ситуации, хотя, конечно, на самом деле довольно трудно ослышаться настолько, чтобы вместо «рогоносец» услышать «членоносец», но чего не додумаешь ради забавной истории…  
> ***Маки – разновидность суши (крученые суши или роллы).  
> ****You're So Vain – Ты такой самовлюбленный. Песню, слова и перевод можно найти по ссылке en.lyrsense.com/carly_simon/you_re_so_vain  
> И я советую послушать, параллельно читая слова, потому что это действительно прикольная задумка с тайной этого самовлюбленного парня. И я высоко оценила ее ехидство и иронию.  
> *(5) Сцена из фильма «Эта дурацкая любовь» http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08YU2ChXrDU (Должна признать, сцена действительно прикольная).  
> *(6) Сэр Ри́чард Ча́рльз Ни́колас Брэ́нсон — британский предприниматель, основатель корпорации Virgin Group, включающей в себя около 400 компаний различного профиля. Один из самых богатых жителей Великобритании с состоянием в 5 миллиардов долларов США. Ричард Брэнсон известен широкой публике своими экстравагантными поступками, в том числе неоднократными попытками побить различные мировые рекорды.  
> Брэнсон владеет островом Некер площадью 300 тыс. м² (74 акра) в составе Британских Виргинских островов.


	10. Feel Myself Fall, Make A Joke Of It All

*  
  
В первый раз это происходит, когда Луи всего четыре месяца от рождения. Он исчезает из своей колыбельки прямо посреди ночи.  
  
И появляется на диване в незнакомом доме, вопя на пределе легких, потому что ему страшно и холодно, он хочет есть и находится слишком далеко от женщины, которая всегда защищает его, держит на руках и кормит.  
  
А потом его поднимает большой мужчина, которого Луи не знает. И таращится на него с огромными глазами и открытым ртом.  
  
\- Шшш, тише, все хорошо, малыш Лу, ты в порядке.  
  
И хоть этот человек ему незнаком и не дает ему молока, Луи чувствует себя в безопасности и тепле и по большей части вполне неплохо. Он прекращает рыдать и засыпает на руках незнакомца.  
  
И возвращается в свою колыбель до того, как его родители успевают заметить, что он вообще куда-то пропадал.  
  
*  
  
К счастью, это больше не повторяется до тех пор, пока Луи не достигает шестилетнего возраста, а тот первый прыжок в младенчестве едва ли остается в его памяти.  
  
Но сегодня Луи в первый раз самостоятельно едет на автобусе в первый класс, как и обещала ему мама. Еще он украдкой спрятал в карман целую пригоршню маленьких игрушечных фигурок персонажей из комиксов на случай, если в школе ему станет скучно, и выгрузил из пакетика с ленчем все фрукты, заменив их шоколадными батончиками, которые нашел в шкафу. Так что этот день обещает быть хорошим.  
  
Вот только в ту же самую секунду, как он устраивается на сидении у окна и машет на прощание своей маме и маленькой сестренке, у него в голове появляется странная дымка. И неожиданно все исчезает.  
  
Луи едва успевает моргнуть, но каким-то непонятным образом оказывается уже не в автобусе. Он больше не едет в школу, и на нем нет _школьной формы_. Ох, нет. Вместо этого он стоит в каком-то огромном полутемном помещении, окруженный со всех сторон динамиками, проводами и прочей громадной аппаратурой. А за стенами этой комнаты нарастает громкий, страшный звук. И где-то в отдалении снуют туда-сюда люди. А Луи стоит тут голый, абсолютно голый, и понятия не имеет, куда подевалась его одежда, пакетик с ленчем и игрушки.  
  
Он видит большую башню из ящиков неподалеку и перебегает в тень за ними, пытаясь спрятаться. В маленькую щель между этими контейнерами он видит группу мальчишек-подростков, которые скачут, обнимаются и радостно кричат. А потом они исчезают из поля зрения Луи, и неожиданно вопли снаружи становятся еще громче и страшнее.  
  
Луи забивается в свой маленький уголок, обнимает колени, сильнее прижимая их к груди, и просто плачет.  
  
Он не знает, как долго прячется там, но в конце концов, когда он в очередной раз поднимает голову… он снова оказывается в Донкастере, на той же самой улице, на которой мама сажала его в автобус сегодня утром. На нем по-прежнему нет одежды и нигде не валяется его сумка и игрушки, но зато он хотя бы узнает это место.  
  
Луи со всех ног бежит домой и чуть не устраивает маме сердечный приступ, когда на всех порах неожиданно влетает в кухню.  
  
И после всех этих ужасов он получает только нагоняй за то, что убежал из школы и потерял одежду и сумку. Конечно, он настаивает, что все получилось случайно и его вины в этом нет. А потом рассказывает маме, что произошло на самом деле, но она ему не верит.  
  
*  
  
Луи пытается выкинуть это происшествие из головы, пытается убедить себя, что это был всего лишь страшный сон. Должен быть, потому что все остальное просто не имеет смысла.  
  
(Хотя вариант со сном, честно говоря, тоже не подходит, потому что не объясняет, куда подевалась его одежда, кто были те люди и почему после у него еще долго звенит в ушах от воплей. Но Луи зажмуривается и стискивает челюсти, обещая себе, что больше подобное не повторится.)  
  
Но оно повторяется.  
  
Луи отпрашивается с чтения в туалет. На самом деле ему вовсе не надо по-маленькому, но он не горит желанием слушать, как Миссис Кроуч все нудит и нудит про какую-то волшебную тыкву, если можно просто поднять руку и выйти.  
  
Он разбрызгивает воду из раковины на только что вошедшую в туалет компанию четвероклассников, когда у него перед глазами снова все плывет, а в голове ощущается странная легкость, и неожиданно перед ним больше нет старших ребят. Он видит только кучу малышей из садика.  
  
И на Луи снова нет одежды. Честно, конкретно эта часть уже начинает серьезно раздражать.  
  
От детей его отделяет ограда из часто переплетенных звеньев и кусты, достающие ему до плеча, поэтому никто из малышей, кажется, его не замечает. Они все слишком поглощены своими играми. И, к счастью, кто-то забыл плащ прямо у периметра площадки. Луи протягивает руку и ухитряется протащить одежду под оградой на свою сторону. Плащ оказывается ему мал, но зато доходит до колен и прикрывает все самые важные места, так что теперь Луи чувствует себя немного увереннее.  
  
До тех пор, пока его не замечает одна из приглядывающих за малышами воспитательниц.  
  
\- Молодой человек, что это вы там делаете? А ну-ка немедленно вернитесь на площадку!  
  
Строгая женщина показывает ему на ближайшие ворота, и Луи ничего не остается, кроме как последовать ее приказу и пройти во дворик. Он снова оглядывается на воспитательницу, и та кивает ему, видимо, довольная его послушанием, так что Луи облегченно вздыхает, сообразив, что неприятности с незнакомым учителем в незнакомой школе его миновали, но теперь он понятия не имеет, что ему делать дальше.  
  
Дети на игровой площадке, по большей части, совсем еще малыши. Они гоняются друг за дружкой и забираются на всевозможные лазалки, которые, на взгляд Луи, будут ему маловаты. Несколько девчонок играют с прыгалками, а мальчишки копаются в грязи, и Луи стоит посреди всего этого бедлама, ощущая себя совсем не к месту и очень одиноким.  
  
И тут он замечает другого мальчика, который тоже, будто бы, сам по себе. Этот мальчик качается на качелях, и Луи без лишних размышлений присоединяется к нему.  
  
Мальчик явно младше самого Луи, зато ему здорово удается отталкиваться от земли ногами, заставляя качели взлетать все выше с каждым разом. И Луи даже немного впечатлен. Он усаживается на соседние качели и тоже начинает раскачиваться, сгибая и снова выпрямляя ноги.  
  
\- Вау, - восхищенно замечает мальчик, у которого все черты лица оказываются большими: большие глаза, большой нос и большой рот. – У тебя очень хорошо получается.  
  
Луи согласно кивает, радуясь такой оценке своих навыков. А потом замедляется, пока они не оказываются с мальчиком наравне, и резким толчком ноги влево заставляет качели переплестись. От этого оба сидения начинают хаотически наклоняться в разные стороны.  
  
Мальчик вскрикивает, но не от страха, а от удовольствия. Его огромные глаза дарят Луи сияющий взгляд.  
  
Даже когда качели расплетаются и перестают крутиться, маленький мальчик все еще хохочет.  
  
\- Почему на тебе нет штанов?  
  
Луи смущенно разглядывает свои голые ноги.  
  
\- Эм… они мне не нравятся.  
  
Мальчик просто кивает, как будто такое объяснение кажется ему совершенно логичным.  
  
\- Ладно. А ты любишь раскрашивать картинки?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Вполне.  
  
\- А я обожаю раскрашивать. Это мое любимое занятие во время тихого часа.  
  
Луи морщит нос.  
  
\- Ненавижу тихий час.  
  
Эта фраза повергает маленького мальчика в куда больший шок, чем заявление Луи о штанах. Он выглядит так, будто собирается что-то возразить, но тут из здания рядом раздается звонок… совсем не похожий на звонки в школе Луи. Зато маленький мальчик соскакивает с качелей и устремляется к зданию.  
  
На полпути он оборачивается к Луи, как будто хочет убедиться, что тот бежит следом, но Луи так и не узнает наверняка, чем бы все закончилось, потому что внезапно его голова снова куда-то уплывает, и он возвращается в туалет своей родной школы. Он стоит у раковины рядом с кучкой собственной одежды, валяющейся на полу.  
  
*  
  
Теперь он оказывается в странных местах с незнакомыми людьми намного чаще. Никогда надолго, но… ему всего шесть, и он понятия не имеет, почему это продолжает с ним случаться. Он просто в ужасе.  
  
Однако, один раз он все же посещает знакомое место, свой собственный дом, вот только прямо перед тем, как Луи закрыл глаза, был день, и он играл с машинками у себя в комнате, а теперь везде темно и он стоит на улице, прижавшись носом к окну, и наблюдает, как мама и Марк ругаются.  
  
Почему-то они выглядят старше, хотя, может быть, это какой-то забавный эффект от стекла, при взгляде через которое все кажется другим. Волосы у мамы короче, чем обычно, она обнимает себя за плечи и выглядит усталой и грустной.  
  
Марк кричит.  
  
\- Я так больше не могу, Джей. Я просто уничтожен. Каждый раз, когда мы куда-нибудь выходим, я постоянно волнуюсь, что мой ребенок может просто испариться, или что какая-нибудь другая его обнаженная версия может внезапно появиться из ниоткуда. А ты собираешься позволить ему попасть на _телевидение_? Это безрассудно, и опасно, и…  
  
\- Но он этого хочет…  
  
\- А как на счет того, чего хочу я? Что я думаю о том, как будет лучше? Ты хочешь, чтобы я вел себя, как его отец, и все равно полностью игнорируешь мое мнение.   
  
\- Все не так просто…  
  
\- С тобой никогда не бывает просто, верно? С меня хватит, Джей. Я ухожу.  
  
И застывший у окна с широко распахнутыми глазами Луи наблюдает, как мужчина, научивший его завязывать шнурки и каждое воскресенье играющий с ним в футбол, вылетает за дверь.  
  
Уже на подъездной дорожке Марк неуклюже нащупывает в кармане ключи от машины. И Луи разворачивается, готовясь окликнуть его или броситься вдогонку, но тяжелая рука, опустившаяся на плечо, заставляет мальчика замереть.  
  
\- Не надо, - произносит голос за его спиной.  
  
Луи разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на этого незнакомого мужчину, который почему-то кажется ему кем-то близким. У мужчины грустные, но добрые глаза, а его ладонь на плече приносит покой и чувство защищенности.  
  
Луи переводит взгляд за спину этого мужчины, и видит там еще несколько таких же. Множество таких же. Дюжины и дюжины… почти _клонов_ , и все они стоят на разном расстоянии от окна. Некоторые смотрят на Луи, тогда как другие не отводят взгляда от сцены, разворачивающейся внутри дома, где мама Луи тихо рыдает на диване. На многих клонах нет одежды.  
  
\- Что происходит? – спрашивает маленький Луи. – Кто вы? Почему это все случается со мной?  
  
Но, конечно же, он не получает ответа, потому что внезапно снова оказывается в своей комнате.  
  
Позже, на свою беду, он говорит маме о том, что Марк уйдет от них. Она же только отправляет его в комнату, подумать над своим поведением.  
  
*  
  
Луи снова встречает того странного мужчину с клонами много позже, когда ему уже исполняется семь и он едет с классом в Музей Манчестера.  
  
Он почти не слушает экскурсовода, который вещает что-то о Древнем Египте, вместо этого раздумывая, получится ли у него улизнуть от группы и посмотреть на тираннозавра. А потом чувствует, что кто-то тянет его за запястье.  
  
Этим кем-то и оказывается тот самый мужчина, который был с Луи ночью у его дома, только на этот раз он одет. Хотя одежда на нем смотрится еще нелепее, чем нагота. На рубашке явно не хватает пуговиц и сквозь зияющие дыры видно кожу. А еще она ему мала, зато брюки определенно велики и держатся только за счет потрепанного шарфа Манчестер Юнайтед, повязанного на поясе вместо ремня. И у него нет обуви.  
  
Луи хмурится и пытается проигнорировать мужчину. Но хватка того делается только крепче.  
  
\- Ты не сможешь меня похитить, - заявляет Луи незнакомцу. – Я закричу.  
  
\- Я и не собираюсь тебя похищать, Луи Томлинсон, - шепчет мужчина тихо. – Я здесь, чтобы тебя _научить_. Чтобы объяснить тебе, почему иногда ты просто исчезаешь.  
  
Брови Луи взлетают вверх, и теперь он без вопросов готов сделать все, что скажет ему этот человек  
  
*  
  
Вот так, стоя возле чучела полярного медведя в музее, Луи и узнает, что он – путешественник во времени. Узнает от человека, который просит называть себя Томмо.  
  
И, конечно, у Луи есть некоторые сомнения.  
  
\- Я уже слишком взрослый, чтобы верить в магию, - хмыкает он. – Так что на самом деле я тебе не верю.  
  
\- Путешествия во времени – не магия, - поясняет Томмо. – Это скорее… болезнь. Очень-очень, чрезвычайно редкая болезнь, которая заставляет тебя прыгать из своего времени в другое. Это не фокус, и это совсем не смешно. Просто, знаешь… что есть, то есть.  
  
\- Но почему я?  
  
\- Не знаю. Почему вообще с кем-то что-то случается? Но теперь ты уже ничего не можешь изменить, так что лучше всего просто принять это. И внимательно запоминать все остальное, чему я буду тебя учить.  
  
 _Все остальное_ включает в себя вытаскивание бумажников из чужих карманов, взлом автомобилей и игру в прятки с полицией, но этим не ограничивается.  
  
\- Да, путешествия во времени – довольно грязное дело, - говорит Томмо, когда день обучения подходит к концу, и они вдвоем сидят на скамейке и лопают мороженое, которое Луи заполучил от двух девочек посредством только что изученной хитрости. – И мораль этой истории такова: делай все, что можешь, чтобы выжить.  
  
Луи ловит языком потеки ванильного лакомства, а потом спрашивает:  
  
\- И что, в конце концов мы, как бы, предотвращаем преступления и все такое?  
  
\- Нет, по большей части мы совершаем преступления. Ты что, совсем меня не слушал?  
  
\- Слушал, но у нас же есть _суперсилы_ , - настаивает Луи. – Разве мы не должны использовать их во благо? Разве мы все не собираемся на какие-нибудь важные встречи по этому поводу?  
  
\- Мы все?  
  
\- Все _путешественники во времени_ , - уточняет Луи, искренне поражаясь тупости Томмо. – Все, кто входит в наше тайное сообщество.  
  
Томмо молчит очень, очень долго, и судя по тому, что он совершенно не замечает, как мороженое стекает по его рожку и капает на асфальт, у Луи есть серьезные причины подозревать, что его новый знакомый задремал, а то и вовсе умер. Но когда мужчина наконец начинает говорить, его голос буквально пропитан тяжелой грустью.  
  
\- Нет никакого тайного сообщества, Луи. И нет… есть только ты.  
  
\- И ты.  
  
Томмо качает головой.  
  
\- Прости, друг. Я не… я – это _ты_. Я из будущего. Я тоже Луи Томлинсон.  
  
Луи яростно мотает головой.  
  
\- Нет. _Нет_ …  
  
\- Посмотри на меня, малыш.  
  
Луи окидывает Томмо быстрым и упрямым взглядом, и все, что он видит – _взрослость_. Взрослое лицо, взрослая прическа и взрослое тело, которое ни капли не похоже на тело самого Луи. Но потом он внимательнее вглядывается в глаза мужчины и… может быть, они действительно точно такие же. Может быть, именно эти глаза Луи каждый день видит в зеркале.  
  
Томмо… _взрослый Луи_ провожает его обратно к школьному автобусу, где мальчик выслушивает длинную нравоучительную лекцию от своего учителя за то, что исчез на весь день. Но Луи едва обращает на это внимание. На протяжении всей поездки до дома он в растерянности таращится в окно, в тишине заново проигрывая сегодняшние события.  
  
Теперь у него есть все ответы, но… этого недостаточно. Всего на какую-то пару часов он ощутил себя таким крутым и особенным. Он может путешествовать во времени. И он представлял себе, что где-то существует такое место, где мальчики со всей Англии, _со всего мира_ , с такими же способностями, как у него, учатся использовать свои силы, чтобы бороться со злом во имя добра.  
  
Но оказалось, что все совсем не так. Это всего лишь он сам, один единственный Луи Томлинсон, которого швыряет из одного времени в другое, без контроля и без одежды. И он вовсе никакой не крутой или особенный, он просто _странный_ , в самом плохом смысле этого слова.  
  
Странный и одинокий.  
  
*  
  
Луи совсем не нравится быть путешественником во времени, но ему приходится – ему необходимо – научиться жить с этим. Все те трюки, которые показал ему в Манчестере его взрослый вариант, оказываются очень полезными, и Луи вдобавок придумывает несколько новых. Он быстро осваивает навык лазанья по деревьям, привыкает бегать босиком по гравию и обнаруживает, что газеты из мусорных бачков – отличные источники информации, из которых можно узнать, в какое время его забросило.  
  
Он так часто исчезает и появляется, что в конечном итоге во время одного из разговоров его мама признает, что, возможно, Луи действительно с самого начала говорил чистую правду. Он видит, что она все еще не понимает, но огромное количество нелепых случаев, когда она оставляла его сидящим за столом, отворачивалась на секунду, а потом находила только кучку одежды, вынуждает ее принять практически любое объяснение, вне зависимости от того, как странно оно звучит.  
  
Луи живет в постоянном страхе, что однажды кто-нибудь узнает его тайну. Ему так сложно обсуждать свою болезнь даже с собственной мамой, что он не хочет даже представлять, какими неприятностями может обернуться попытка объяснения с друзьями. Скорее всего, они решат, что он какой-нибудь чудак или уродец, и что с ним точно не все в порядке. А этого Луи не перенесет. Все, чего он хочет – быть _нормальным_. И раз уж это невозможно, то в его силах хотя бы создать видимость нормальности для своих друзей.  
  
Поэтому Луи делает из себя местного клоуна, шутника, приколиста. Все равно этот образ и раньше неплохо подходил под его темперамент, но теперь из-за острой необходимости он поднимает свое чувство юмора на новый уровень. Потому что никто не спрашивает, куда ты подевался, если ты – известный непоседа. Никто не смеется над тобой из-за того, что ты заявился на игровую площадку, в чем мать родила, потому что все знают, что это всего лишь очередной розыгрыш. И это самый лучший способ приспособления из всех, известных Луи. Чтобы тебе прощали странности, нужно выделиться.  
  
Вскоре прыжки во времени становятся для него обычным явлением, очередной рутиной, как, например, хлопья на завтрак или неинтересная домашняя работа.  
  
Однако, эти исчезновения нередко имеют раздражающую привычку мешать всем прочим аспектам его жизни. В средней школе из-за своего чересчур гибкого графика Луи не может удержаться ни на одной работе. Примерно так же дело обстоит и с девушками. И с выполнениями школьных заданий, и с посещениями уроков… хотя, если честно, в последнем виноваты не только перемещения во времени.  
  
Довольно быстро Луи обнаруживает, что просто летит мимо собственной жизни, не привязанный ни ко времени, ни к чему бы то ни было еще. Он просто существует. Каждый день похож на предыдущий, такой же неплохой, но бессмысленный. Потому что, а в чем суть? Его болезнь практически гарантирует, что ему никогда не удастся добиться чего-то большего и не дано привнести что-то весомое в этот мир. И, к тому же, совсем скоро Марк бросит их, и мама будет очень переживать, но Луи все равно ничего не может с этим поделать. Так в чем смысл?  
  
Единственный человек, который не отмахивается от поведения Луи и его общей амбивалентности ко вселенной, это его учитель по актерскому искусству, Миссис Шеперд. Хотя она и сама слегка не от мира сего: вечно опаздывает на собственные уроки и дает странные домашние задания. Например: « _сядьте в угол и смотрите, как две стены соединяются друг с другом. Смотрите до тех пор, пока сами на почувствуете себя этими стенами и этим углом_ ». Так что, да, она тронутая, но зато добрая. И она прощает Луи все его (многочисленные) ошибки, принимает его таким, какой он есть, и называет его _свободным духом_.  
  
И именно она выбирает его на роль Дэнни Зуко для весеннего мюзикла.  
  
И это становится настоящим началом всего.

 

*  
  
А, может быть, все начинается в тот день, когда Луи стоит, ожидая своего шанса, в очереди из тысяч желающих принять участие в прослушивании на X-Factor вместе со Стэном, Ханной и еще несколькими друзьями, присоединившимися к этому приключению. Вокруг царит унылая скукота и унылость, которые всегда представляют для него опасность, потому что, когда разум Луи начинает уплывать, тело имеет нехорошую привычку следовать за ним. Или, точнее, тело имеет нехорошую привычку исчезать.  
  
И вот после двух часов ожидания Луи начинает ощущать знакомую дымку, вслед за которой появляется чувство невесомости, которое всегда сопровождает приближающийся прыжок. Луи зажмуривается изо всех сил.   
  
_Не здесь, не сейчас, только не перед всеми._  
  
Он резко распахивает глаза, потому что одного только желания отменить перемещение недостаточно, и начинает сканировать взглядом толпу, выискивая что-нибудь, что поможет ему зацепиться за настоящий момент.  
  
Примерно в семнадцати футах от него стоит мальчик. У него шапка каштановых кудрей на голове, красивое лицо с крупными чертами и чистая, мягкая на вид кожа. Он как раз дает интервью перед камерой, и, кажется, это выходит у него поразительно легко. Он не выпендривается, как многие конкурсанты, но и не стесняется, как можно было бы предположить по его юному возрасту. Луи снова бросает взгляд на лицо мальчика, и может поклясться, что видит в нем что-то знакомое… Возможно, этот мальчишка вовсе не конкурсант, а уже вполне состоявшаяся поп-звезда, появившаяся здесь для съемки милого ролика для Xtra-Factor. Или, может быть, он – родственник кого-то из музыкальной индустрии… Симпатичный кузен Джастина Бибера?  
  
Луи думает, что у мальчика есть харизма, особенная искорка. Этот парнишка непременно станет кем-то значимым. Он будет звездой.  
  
*  
  
Что ж, добавьте _ясновидение_ в список сверхъестественных талантов Луи.  
  
*  
  
Фраза о том, что встреча с одним единственным человеком может изменить жизнь, звучит странно и немного по-идиотски. Но для Луи это становится _правдой_ , когда он встречает Гарри.  
  
Потому что Гарри знает. Он _знает_ , и это никак не сказывается на его отношении к Луи, он не считает Луи генетическим уродом, от которого больше проблем, чем пользы. На самом деле, кажется, он даже думает, что способность Луи путешествовать во времени – это _прикольно_. И Гарри называл Луи своим другом всю свою жизнь. И то, как он _смотрит_ на Луи… как будто не может поверить, что тот действительно стоит перед ним. Боже, от этого взгляда Луи захлестывает волна абсолютного восторга. Никто и никогда еще не смотрел на него вот так.  
  
И теперь все эти скачки во времени уже не кажутся такими ужасными. По крайней мере, именно они привели Луи к Гарри и ко всему этому… к этой удивительной _жизни_ , наполненной музыкой, путешествиями, славой и новыми друзьями.  
  
Но самое главное – к Гарри.  
  
Все равно все остальное не воплотилось бы в реальность без него. Луи ни за что не смог бы продержаться на X-Factor, если бы не был уверен, что Гарри рядом и хранит под замком его самый важный секрет. Намного легче брать на себя риск и появляться в прямом эфире не телевидении с такой болезнью, когда знаешь, что несмотря ни на что Гарри всегда тебя прикроет.  
  
\- Расскажи мне еще раз, как мы познакомились?  
  
Уже поздно и после репетиций они с Эйданом успели сделать слишком много глотков виски украдкой. А теперь голова Луи лежит на коленях у Гарри, и тот осторожно перебирает его волосы. И Луи чувствует, что ему тепло-тепло-тепло, как было от Jack Daniels, который он сегодня пил, только еще приятнее, без обжигающего эффекта. Больше похоже на Jack Daniels и расплавленное масло.  
  
Кто-нибудь, может быть, закатил бы глаза, узнав, что Луи, как одержимый ребенок, просит пересказать ему историю, которую к этому моменту он слышал уже дюжину раз. Но только не Гарри. Вместо этого он делает глубокий вдох и начинает.  
  
\- Мне было пять. Было лето, и я играл в лесу за домом.  
  
\- Во что играл? – допытывается Луи, потому что подробности – это одна из его любимых частей в историях.  
  
Гарри вздыхает, изображая из себя образец долготерпения.  
  
\- Я устраивал _чаепитие_ со своими игрушечными зверушками. И как раз предлагал вторую чашечку чая Слонихе Элоизе, когда услышал громкий всплеск в ручье. Поначалу я подумал, что это моя сестра снова шпионит за мной. Но вместо нее в ручье оказался странный голый мужчина.  
  
\- Ты закричал?  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
\- Нет, но я был в растерянности. И я спросил его, откуда он тут взялся.  
  
\- Не кто он такой и почему на нем нет одежды?  
  
\- Это не показалось мне существенным. Луи, ты появился _из ниоткуда_ , понимаешь? Я был шокирован. И ты удивил меня еще сильнее, когда ответил, что ты «из будущего».  
  
\- Всегда любил производить впечатление при первой встрече.  
  
\- Наверное.  
  
\- И вот так просто мы стали лучшими друзьями?  
  
Пальцы Гарри в волосах Луи едва заметно напрягаются.  
  
\- И вот так просто ты исчез. Но потом вернулся и рассказал мне еще раз ту же самую историю… а я устроил тебе небольшую викторину, чтобы проверить, сколько ты на самом деле знаешь обо мне. Чтобы убедиться, что ты говоришь правду. Я спрашивал всякие глупости, типа « _как зовут мою маму_ » и « _сколько у меня домашних животных_ ». Так что в итоге я тебе поверил.  
  
\- А потом, в нашу третью встречу я сказал тебе, что мы в будущем лучшие друзья, - подсказывает Луи.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
\- И дал мне Список с датами, в которые ты будешь ко мне приходить. И оказался прав насчет каждой из них.  
  
Луи видел Список только мельком, потому что Гарри всегда низко наклонялся над ним, заслоняя его от взгляда друга. Но Луи удалось разглядеть, что Список представлял собой обычный листок бумаги, исчерканный каракулями разных цветов и размеров, написанных явно разным почерком. И хоть он и выглядел неопрятно, Список направлял Гарри многие годы, так что Луи признавал и уважал его значимость. Кроме того, эта бумажка олицетворяла собой самый большой секрет и самый грандиозный акт доверия из всех, что доводилось видеть Луи за свою жизнь.  
  
*  
  
Луи полагает, что был бы счастлив узнать, что кто-то будет его лучшим другом на всю жизнь, независимо от того, кем бы был этот кто-то. Но он особенно счастлив, что этим кем-то является Гарри Стайлс.  
  
Потому что Гарри больше, чем просто особенный человек, и он невероятно важен для Луи. Он просто… он и есть само воплощение Х-фактора, его очаровательная версия в человеческом обличии с кудряшками и ямочками на щечках. Он ярче огней Вегаса и громче аплодисментов. Он – надпись Hollywood и фейерверки в Ночь Гая Фокса. Он весь настолько блестящий и выделяющийся, что Луи готов поклясться: его должно быть видно даже из космоса.  
  
И когда _такой_ человек верит в Луи, ему становится намного проще преодолевать неуверенность в себе и страх оказаться странным и неподходящим. Если уж Гарри принимает исчезновения Луи, как нечто совершенно нормальное, даже исключительное в хорошем смысле… то кто такой Луи, чтобы с ним спорить? Гарри вызывает в Луи желание выделиться _еще сильнее_ , стать центром всеобщего внимания и сиять так же ярко.  
  
\- _Я думаю, он всегда потрясающий_.  
  
*  
  
В туре X-Factor Луи в первый раз замечает кровь.  
  
Совсем немного. Всего лишь дорожку из маленьких капель за сценой, как будто кто-то бродил здесь в поисках помощи. Луи, испытывая болезненно-жуткое предчувствие, идет по следам, и в конце пути его ждет ужасное открытие: он находит мужчину среднего возраста, свернувшегося в клубочек и постанывающего.  
  
Мужчина исчезает раньше, чем Луи успевает его разглядеть. Но ведь на самом деле ему это и не нужно, верно?  
  
*  
  
Последующие месяцы и события пролетают очень быстро. Парни заканчивают тур. Начинают работать над альбомом. Луи проводит три дня в 1986. И переезжает в одну квартиру с Гарри. Расстается с Ханной. И еще одна окровавленная версия взрослого мужчины появляется на их кухне.   
  
И проблема не в том, что Луи боится умереть. Он боится не успеть пожить. Боится, потому что… он столько всего хочет _сделать_. Хочет попробовать себя во всем, увидеть как можно больше, чему-нибудь научиться и чего-нибудь достичь. А эти скачки во времени, они _бесят_ , и ничего больше, они и так лишают его возможности жить в настоящем моменте, в котором ему так отчаянно хочется находиться. Он ведь только начал получать удовольствие от жизни, боже, он только-только увидел свою цель, и что теперь? Всего каких-то тридцать лет и все? К черту, просто _к черту_.  
  
Тогда уж лучше отрываться прямо сейчас. Так что следующие несколько недель Луи с Зейном балагурят по всему Лондону, но даже это вскоре наскучивает, и Луи, повинуясь капризу, тащит Стэна на Ибицу. Да, он знает, что напиваться до невменяемого состояния и обнимать незнакомых девчонок – да и парней тоже – на переполненном людьми танцполе – не самый лучший способ справиться с потрясением. Это небезопасно, нелогично и даже не выполняет главную цель – не помогает забыться.  
  
И Луи чувствует, что Гарри в нем разочарован. Но те версии Луи, которых Гарри знает куда лучше, были безумно старыми. У них была уйма времени, чтобы адаптироваться к будущей трагедии и принять ее. Для этого же Луи рана еще слишком свежая, а воспоминания слишком четкие.  
  
Его голова гудит от новых идей, которые он не сможет воплотить, и планов, которые бессмысленно строить. Он – Солнечная система без Солнца, маятник без точки опоры.  
  
Но он обещает себе, что поумерит амплитуду колебаний.  
  
*  
  
Наконец Луи все же берет себя в руки, что-то вроде того. Но теперь его беспокоит, что в процессе _примирения с положением вещей_ – или что там с ним происходило, – он потерял Гарри.  
  
\- Значит, ты куда-то уходишь сегодня?  
  
Гарри выбирает между двумя, идентичными на взгляд Луи, черными пиджаками от Burberry.  
  
\- В Groucho. Там сегодня мероприятие.  
  
\- С Ником Гримшоу и компанией?  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
\- Ага, и, я думаю, Кордо там тоже будет.  
  
Луи не двенадцать лет, поэтому он не спрашивает: « _Как получилось, что я не приглашен? Как получилось, что я никогда не бываю приглашен?_ » Не потому, что боится услышать ответ, а потому, что он знает ответ, просто не хочет слышать нелепые отговорки Гарри.  
  
Гарри просто перерос его.  
  
Каким бы очарованием путешественника во времени ни обладал Луи когда-то, теперь оно пропало, притупилось от постоянного повторения. Гарри нашел новую компанию для развлечений, новый фантастический вихрь, который его затянул. И новых друзей, над которыми, к счастью, не маячит призрак надвигающейся трагедии.  
  
Скорее всего, в сердце Гарри навсегда останется теплое местечко для Луи, его странного, путешествующего сквозь время друга из детства. Но он больше не смотрит на Луи так, как смотрел когда-то. С той всеобъемлющей надеждой и оптимизмом. Теперь, когда они оказываются наедине, Гарри кажется просто… _уставшим_. А Луи ощущает себя чертовым персонажем из Истории Игрушек: будто он оставлен пылиться на чердаке, а Гарри просто вырос и исчез из пределов его досягаемости.  
  
\- Хорошего вечера, - желает он, надеясь, что у него действительно получается выглядеть так, будто он увлечен телевизором.   
  
\- А ты, значит, остаешься дома? – интересуется Гарри от двери, видимо, продвинувшись уже до выбора обуви.  
  
\- Ага, - небрежно отвечает Луи. – Возможно, Эль зайдет, или еще что-нибудь.  
  
\- Еще что-нибудь, - эхом отзывается Гарри, и Луи, даже не оборачиваясь, может сказать, что безразличие друга куда более искреннее, чем его собственное.  
  
Неважно. Элеанор, может быть, не знаменитость, не супермодель и не _тридцатилетняя женщина_ , но она – то самое _что-нибудь_ для Луи, она его не-совсем-еще-девушка, и Гарри мог бы хотя бы притвориться, что симпатизирует ей. Она смотрит на Луи так же, как когда-то смотрел Гарри. Словно не может поверить своему счастью. И Луи хочется, чтобы Гарри это заметил, чтобы узнал, что Луи все еще может сиять для кого-то, что в нем по-прежнему жива та самая искорка.  
  
И, возможно, Луи недостаточно хорош для Гарри и его слишком крутых друзей-хипстеров, но он вполне хорош для Элеанор. И она именно такой человек, с которым, по его представлениям, он бы встречался, если бы не жил этой сумасшедшей жизнью поп-звезды. И если бы не был генетическим уродом, путешествующим во времени. Поэтому она заставляет его чувствовать себя нормальным, а он ее – особенной, так что все складывается превосходно. Выигрышная ситуация для обоих.  
  
Но Луи все еще не может избавиться от ощущения, что упускает нечто большее.  
  
*  
  
Что ж, теперь парни _знают_ , и для Луи это оборачивается неимоверным облегчением. Они знают, и Луи уже даже не может вспомнить, почему так опасался признаться этим ребятам, которых он любит и доверяет им, как членам семьи. И они совершенно не меняют своего отношения к нему, разве что теперь иногда в их взглядах проскальзывает беспокойство, и, может быть, они начинают носить дополнительные слои одежды, чтобы в любой момент можно было облачить в нее внезапно появившуюся версию Луи из другого времени, но с такими изменениями он может смириться.  
  
Единственная часть, на которой парни, похоже, застряли, это… роль _Гарри_ во всей этой истории.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, почему именно он? – интересуется Зейн, пока они сидят на крыше совершенно левого дома, на которую Луи занесло после прыжка. Они устроились на самом краю и болтают ногами, а Зейн зажигает вторую сигарету, старательно делая вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, перед полчищем фанатов, собравшихся внизу.  
  
 _Здесь не на что смотреть, девочки. Совсем не на что. Никаких странных перемещений в пространственно-временном континууме не существует, идите дальше по своим делам…_  
  
Чтобы потянуть время, Луи забирает из рук Зейна зажигалку и начинает чиркать колесиком, зажигая и снова гася пламя.  
  
\- Не знаю. Это же просто… _Гарри_ , понимаешь? Наверное, у него просто есть талант притягивать к себе людей.  
  
\- Скорее, талант притягивать тебя.  
  
Луи хмурится. Ему совсем не нравится тон Зейна, который сейчас напоминает всех этих самоуверенных фанаток в интернете, упорно настаивающих на своих ошибочных теориях о том, что Луи состоит в отношениях с Гарри. Да, конечно, их связь уникальна и очень важна, но объединять это все и называть их взаимодействие романом… почему-то это кажется Луи _неуважительным_ , и не только по отношению к Элеанор (хотя он, безусловно, хочет, чтобы она получала как можно меньше этой необоснованной ненависти), но и _к ним_ , к Гарри и Луи. Ведь Гарри знал Луи с тех пор, как был маленьким ребенком, и Луи представляет, как ему должно быть неприятно, когда его детское невинное чувство обожания извращают и превращают в любовную интрижку. Есть во всем этом нечто опошляющее.  
  
Потому что романы скисают, любовные интрижки заканчиваются, а то, как Гарри и Луи понимают друг друга, это навсегда.  
  
*  
  
Может быть, в последнее время Луи чувствует особенно острую потребность защищать Гарри и их отношения, потому что наконец-то он начал совершать перемещения, которые про себя называет Прыжки к Гарри.  
  
\- А теперь в обратном направлении, Лу, давай сыграем наоборот?  
  
Восьмилетний Гарри говорит про «Горы и Лестницы» - настольную игру, которой он бесконечно очарован в этом возрасте. А « _сыграем наоборот_ » в его понимании – хитрый способ убедить Луи сыграть с ним еще один раунд.  
  
И Луи не сообщает Гарри, что тому вовсе не обязательно хитрить, чтобы раскрутить его еще на одну игру… во-первых, в этой глуши все равно больше нечем заняться. И, кроме того, Луи _нравится_ играть с Гарри. Это действительно весело, вне зависимости от возраста.  
  
Но Гарри в восемь лет очень сильно отличается от Луи в том же возрасте. Луи едва ли был способен усидеть на одном месте во время просмотра мультфильмов, что уж говорить о настольных играх. А из Гарри выходит _замечательный_ игрок, такой честный и справедливый, терпеливо ждущий своего хода и точно следующий количеству выпавших на кубике очков. Луи вообще не помнит, играл ли он в детстве в «Горы и Лестницы», но если играл, то, наверное, чуть-чуть жульничал. Или не чуть-чуть.  
  
\- Как дела в школе, малыш Хазза? – спрашивает Луи, пока Гарри старательно расставляет все фигурки на поле.  
  
Мальчик закусывает губу и несколько раз моргает, прежде чем уставится прямо на Луи.  
  
\- Не очень хорошо. Ребята меня сегодня дразнили.  
  
У Луи в буквальном смысле слова не хватает места в груди, чтобы вместить все изумление от того, что Гарри без единого колебания делится с ним своими проблемами, и тяжелый гнев на то, что кто-то посмел обидеть этого очаровательного, идеального ребенка.  
  
\- Они просто завидуют, - тут же заявляет он. – Они… что они тебе сказали?  
  
Гарри опускает голову.  
  
\- Понимаешь, вчера вечером Джемма красила ногти, в синий цвет, и, ну… я подумал, что это выглядит прикольно. Поэтому она накрасила и мне тоже. Но мальчишки в школе посмеялись надо мной и… назвали меня словом на «п». Не длинным, а другим, коротким… эм, которое рифмуется со словом «медик»…  
  
\- Я понял, про какое слово ты говоришь, - перебивает его Луи.   
  
Все его тело напрягается и горит, словно в огне, как будто оно едва справляется с порывом невероятной ярости. _Боже_ , он хочет отлупить кучку восьмилетних пацанят, которых никогда раньше не встречал, только за то, что они заставили его Гарри грустить, и это… это же, наверное, нормальная реакция, правда? Может быть, он попробует спросить, кто были эти мальчишки, у старшего Гарри, когда вернется назад, а потом выследит их… по крайней мере во времени самого Луи им уже есть восемнадцать, так что драка будет на равных.  
  
Маленький Гарри бросает на него взгляд из-под ресниц.  
  
\- Они вели себя не очень хорошо. Так что… эх, день получился так себе, наверное.  
  
\- Эти мальчишки, - серьезно начинает Луи, и, возможно, он еще никогда в жизни не был настолько серьезным, - просто _глупые_. Полные мудаки. И если ты думаешь, что что-то прикольно, Гарри, то это _действительно_ прикольно. Потому что ты сам прикольный. И все, что тебе нравится, – книги, музыка, лак для ногтей, _что угодно_ – это абсолютно нормально.  
  
Гарри шмыгает носом.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
Луи разводит руки в стороны.  
  
\- Стал бы я тебе врать? Да ладно. Ты самый клевый парень в мире.  
  
На лице Гарри расцветает улыбка, а Луи не может поверить, что такой мелочи оказывается достаточно, чтобы успокоить его и стереть все его страхи. Одна подбадривающая фраза от Луи, и день засиял совсем другими красками, а насмешки одноклассников забылись.  
  
Хотя, вообще-то, Луи не шутил на счет имен тех засранцев.

 

*  
  
\- _А знаешь, в какие моменты я никогда-никогда не переношусь? Когда я трахаюсь_.  
  
Луи всегда нравилось дразнить Гарри, он получает удовольствие, заставляя того реагировать. Вообще-то, Луи любит дразнить кого угодно, но Гарри реагирует интереснее всех. То есть, он реагирует меньше всех, но, когда Луи провоцирует особенно сильно, реакция Гарри просто бесценна.  
  
Так что, может быть, именно в этом все дело. Они оба, пьяные в стельку, сидят в Новозеландском баре, и поблизости нет никого, кроме нового телохранителя. В конце концов, в самом начале карьеры, они беспрестанно флиртовали, практически все время проводили в объятиях друг друга, выдумывали друг другу милые прозвища и изображали поцелуйчики. Так что это вовсе не новый аспект в их отношениях. То, что началось с попыток Луи как-нибудь обособить свою близость с Гарри от дружбы с остальными парнями, просто превратилось в саму сущность их взаимодействия, в стиль их общения. Луи может спокойно массажировать Гарри кожу головы, притянуть его поближе или прижаться сам, не думая дважды, потому что Гарри – его человек, его неограниченный условиями и рамками друг, единственный настоящий подарок от вселенной.  
  
И сейчас все эти… эти беседы о сексе, членах и возбуждении… наверное, это просто продолжение их привязанности друг к другу и легкости в общении. Мужские разговорчики. Дружеские мужские разговорчики, ничего странного.  
  
И даже если щеки Луи горят, а бедра дергаются, что ж, кто может его в этом винить? У него не было нормального секса уже несколько месяцев, с последнего визита Элеанор, – потому что та дрочка от собственной тридцатисемилетней версии за нормальный секс не считается, - и раз уж перед ним сидит человек, у которого теплое дыхание и который пахнет, черт побери, как само воплощение солнечного сияния, и рассуждает о глубоком минете, то, да, Луи определенно проникнется темой.  
  
И, конечно же, именно в этот момент его настигают скучные и равнодушные голоса The Wanted, становясь своего рода холодным, но потрясающе эпичным душем. Боже, он просто ненавидит эту песню. Но это не мешает ему вскочить и начать танцевать между стульями.  
  
Гарри все еще выглядит слегка ошеломленным, поэтому Луи насильно заставляет его присоединиться к танцам, и они оказываются очень близко друг к другу, ближе, чем во время того возбуждающего разговора, и Луи приходится чуть-чуть привстать на носочки, чтобы положить подбородок Гарри на плечо. И внезапно в его голове оживает… самое туманное из всех воспоминаний. О том, что случилось в первую ночь в их палатке на фестивале в Лидс. Но все же одну картинку его мозг тогда сумел сохранить.  
  
\- Помнишь, как ты поцеловал взрослого меня в палатке?  
  
Губы Гарри приоткрываются. И если Луи не вспомнит больше ничего из этого вечера, он определенно вспомнит это. Он не в состоянии принять осознанное решение и наклониться ближе, откликаясь на приглашение, но… это и не важно. Потому что Гарри отшатывается, разворачивает Луи, и прижимает спиной к себе.  
  
Ох. Черт. О чем он только думал? Что он может просто… что? _Поцеловать_ Гарри, потому что он возбужден, ему одиноко, и они далеко от дома? Или что они могут по-быстрому перепихнуться в отеле, чтобы спустить пар? Гарри иногда может казаться Луи его частью, его естественным продолжением, но нельзя забывать, что _это вовсе не так_. Он не может использовать Гарри ради получения удовольствия, как использовал бы свои версии из прошлого или будущего.   
  
Черт, вот дерьмо, что Гарри после этого будет думать о нем? Он ведь знал Луи _с пяти лет_ , верил ему, подражал и доверял, а теперь Луи вытворил такое? Наверное, Гарри испытывает растерянность. Отвращение. Или некую ужасную смесь и того, и другого. Господи, Луи пытается представить, что чувствовал бы он сам, если бы один из взрослых, которым он восхищался всю жизнь, внезапно попытался его поцеловать… например, кто-нибудь из друзей мамы. Или если бы один из его тренеров по футболу напоил его в баре, а потом наклонился бы ближе…  
  
Луи начинает подташнивать. Нет, его точно стошнит.  
  
Он позволяет телохранителю отвести их обратно в номера и гадает, сколько времени ему потребуется, чтобы осмелиться посмотреть Гарри в глаза.  
  
*  
  
\- Просто… я не знаю, что мне делать. Я продолжаю спрашивать, но она не говорит, в чем проблема. Так что, я подумал, ну, естественно, у Томмо должны быть какие-нибудь потрясающие идеи для масштабного романтичного сюрприза.  
  
Даниэль собирается разбить Лиаму сердце. Луи знает это, он видел доказательства в будущем, так что уверен на сто процентов, но держит рот на замке. Кое-чему он уже успел научиться: осознание и ожидание беды ничуть не помогает легче перенести ее. И если Лиам хочет попробовать спасти свои обреченные на провал отношения, Луи не станет его отговаривать.  
  
\- Да, да, конечно, друг. Насколько масштабное событие ты планируешь? Масштабное как MGM Grand* или как Grandmaster Flash**?  
  
Лиам широко улыбается. Видимо, под действием остроумных комментариев Луи сердечные муки оказываются забыты.  
  
\- Как Grand Theft Auto***.  
  
Луи поджимает губы.  
  
\- Давай оставим мир компьютерных игр мне, идет? Не уверен, что Даниэль оценит угнанные машины и мертвых проституток.  
  
Лиам тут же возвращается с небес на землю.  
  
\- Я просто… - его голос сходит на нет. – Я хочу, чтобы она вспомнила, почему полюбила меня в самом начале. До того, как появились все эти трудности и все такое. Потому что, я думаю, что мы могли бы быть вместе… ну, навсегда, понимаешь? Мне просто нужно, чтобы она тоже это увидела.  
  
Черт, Луи совсем не тот человек, который может давать советы по поводу «навсегда». Луи не верит в «навсегда», и вообще не верит в постоянство каких бы то ни было отношений. И все же, сейчас он сидит в квартире Лиама и принимает участие в тайном заговоре, результатом которого в идеале должна стать свадьба и угроза в виде трех младенцев.  
  
\- Ну, ладно. Принеси мне пива, чтобы у меня заработали мозги.  
  
Лиам послушно уходит, а Луи в его отсутствие думает совсем не о нем и Даниэль.  
  
Его разум ежеминутно устремляется к тому месту, где он только что был – к дому Гарри. К слишком большому и слишком шикарному дому Гарри, в котором тот проведет свое навсегда. И в котором будет растить ребенка, черт побери.   
  
Теперь, когда Луи знает, что тот дом, в который он перемещался, принадлежит Гарри, он неистово пытается припомнить каждую увиденную там деталь, на которую прежде не обратил внимания. Были ли в раковине тарелки, и если были, то сколько? Какие картины висели на стенах? Действительно ли это был сдутый футбольный мяч, одиноко лежащий в саду? И, самое важное, указывало ли хоть что-нибудь на личность того человека, вместе с которым Гарри растил малыша?  
  
Потому что малыш, черт побери, _человеческий ребенок_ , это вполне себе окончательное навсегда. Самое постоянное пополнение в жизни, какое только можно заиметь. И не то, чтобы Луи беспокоился по поводу того, что Гарри станет папой… наоборот, он уверен, что Гарри блестяще справится с этой ролью, но… Что ж. Луи всей душой надеется, что тот человек, с которым Гарри отважится на этот шаг… что он _останется_.  
  
Потому что семья и ребенок вовсе не гарантируют, что любимый человек будет с тобой, Луи знает это слишком хорошо. Он затолкал болезненные воспоминания о страданиях матери как можно глубже, но осадок все равно никуда не делся. И Луи надеется, что из всех людей на планете именно Гарри никогда не доведется пережить подобного. Потому что, если кто-то в этом мире и заслуживает счастья, господи, это точно должен быть Гарри.  
  
Естественно, Лиам тоже заслуживает свою сказку. Поэтому Луи предпринимает попытку сосредоточиться.  
  
\- Я думаю, что тебе нужно просто, знаешь, _быть рядом_ для нее. Показать, что она может на тебя рассчитывать. Ведь это и есть любовь, верно?  
  
Лиам морщит лоб.  
  
\- Что «это»?  
  
\- Ну, возможность довериться, положиться на свою вторую половинку. Когда доходит до дела, это единственное, что действительно важно.  
  
\- Но… мы так много времени проводим в дороге. Я даже не знаю, может ли она на самом деле…  
  
\- Я говорю не о физическом присутствии рядом, - перебивает его Луи, и твердость в его голосе вовсе не соответствует неуверенности, разливающейся в груди, но он все равно заканчивает мысль, аккуратно и осмотрительно, словно взбирается по ступенькам в темноте. – Мы приезжаем и уезжаем, и, так или иначе, не можем контролировать этот процесс. Но ведь дом там, где твое сердце, да? Так покажи это Дани. Дай ей понять, что _она_ – твой дом. Даже если ты не можешь всегда быть рядом с ней. По крайней мере, стоит попытаться.  
  
Лиам все еще хмурится, уставившись в окно гостиной, но теперь черты его лица выражают скорее печальную задумчивость. Луи вытягивает ноги и складывает их на кофейный столик, абсолютно игнорируя прозвучавшее ранее предупреждение Лиама так не делать.  
  
Он не высказывает все свои мысли вслух. Он даже не уверен, хочет ли еще что-то говорить и будут ли его сантименты полезны для Лиама. Ну, то есть, в конечном итоге он точно знает, что отношениям Лиама уже ничто не поможет. Но, возможно, его совет обеспечит другу еще несколько месяцев притворного счастья.  
  
А мысли Луи снова сворачивают к Гарри. К Гарри, его огромному новому дому и оригинальной вечеринке. К Гарри, окруженном бутылками с шампанским и всеми этими друзьями, которые его обожают… Луи полагает, что, наверное, теперь дом и сердце Гарри там. И Гарри наполнит это место любимыми вещами и любимыми людьми. И Луи надеется, что там, где-нибудь, найдется место и для него, пусть даже совсем маленький уголочек.   
  
Он надеется, что однажды сможет стать человеком, на которого Гарри мог бы рассчитывать.   
  
*  
  
Одиннадцатилетний Гарри отличается талантом красноречия.  
  
\- Мама говорит, что мне пока нельзя иметь сотовый телефон. Но Джемме можно, потому что она старше. А ты говорил, что ты старше меня, даже тот ты, который из этого времени, правильно, Лу?  
  
\- Правильно, - рассеянно соглашается Луи, зачерпывая горсть шоколадных яиц Cadbury. Видимо, совсем недавно была Пасха, и Гарри притащил в лес всю свою корзинку со сладостями, чтобы поделиться ими с Луи. И несмотря на то, что в своем времени Луи сейчас подводит свою девушку (опять), и он уверен, что позже огребет за это (опять), день проходит очень даже неплохо.  
  
\- Так значит, у тебя есть телефон, потому что ты же старше… есть же? Ну, сейчас?  
  
Луи некоторое время молчит, слизывая шоколад с пальцев.  
  
\- В каком мы году? В 2005? Да, вроде бы, у меня был телефон. Хотя мне приходилось платить за него самостоятельно, потому что у мамы было не так много денег.  
  
\- Моя мама каждое утро разгадывает кроссворды, чтобы тренировать память. Она говорит, что наш мозг – это тоже мышца, которой нужны упражнения, как и всему остальному телу.  
  
Луи медленно кивает, сбитый с толку нелогичностью перехода.  
  
\- Она молодец, Хаз.  
  
Это было внезапно, но Гарри всего одиннадцать, так что чего-то подобного вполне можно было ожидать.  
  
Однако, Гарри неожиданно начинает ерзать на месте.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, ну… а у тебя достаточно хорошая память, чтобы вспомнить свой старый номер телефона?  
  
Луи ухмыляется, не поднимая головы, и продолжает осторожно разворачивать обертку шоколадного яйца.  
  
\- Тебе не удастся обманом вытащить из меня мой старый номер телефона, малыш Хазза. Ни единого шанса.  
  
Гарри строит невероятно обиженную мордочку, и слава богу, что Луи действительно совершенно не помнит, какой у него был номер телефона в восьмом классе, потому что, несмотря на все протесты, скорее всего, он бы сдался и продиктовал Гарри цифры прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Что ты собирался делать с этим номером?  
  
\- Позвонил бы тебе, - отвечает Гарри, уставляясь на Луи таким взглядом, будто внезапно слегка усомнился в его умственных способностях. – Сказал бы «привет», наверное. Может быть, позвал бы тебя поиграть?  
  
\- Вообще-то, я живу не так уж близко к тебе.  
  
\- Но ты же говорил, что живешь недалеко!  
  
Луи изображает руками неопределенный взмах.  
  
\- Я живу где-то между близко и далеко.  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
\- Ты самый _раздражающий_ человек в мире. Я даже не знаю, почему так сильно хочу с тобой встретиться.  
  
На этом моменте Луи приходится сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы усмирить переполняющее его чувство привязанности к этому мальчику и не взорваться.  
  
\- Ты встретишь меня, Хазза. И после того, как ты меня встретишь, уже не сможешь от меня избавиться.  
  
Гарри поворачивается к нему с огромной, полной искренней надежды улыбкой.  
  
\- Обещаешь?  
  
\- Клянусь. – Луи протягивает ему мизинец. На что Гарри снисходительно хмыкает, потому что он как раз проходит через ту фазу, когда относится с осторожностью ко всему, что кажется ему слишком _детским_. Но все равно переплетает свой мизинец с пальцем Луи.  
  
\- Просто, понимаешь, я хочу, чтобы все познакомились с тобой. Ну, моя мама и сестра, и друзья из школы. Я думаю, ты бы им всем понравился.  
  
\- Обязательно понравлюсь, - отвечает Луи уверенно. Он не знает, считается ли это за выдачу секретной информации из будущего, но очень гордится своей способностью производить хорошее впечатление, и, эй, это же правда.  
  
И Гарри, кажется, нравится эта идея.  
  
\- Понравишься? Даже маме?  
  
\- Особенно маме, - произносит Луи, с нежностью вспоминая Энн и то, как легко она впустила его в свою жизнь и в жизнь Гарри. То, как она доверилась ему, позволив присматривать за Гарри и защищать его, когда мальчики только переехали в Лондон.  
  
\- О, это хорошо. То есть, я так и думал, что ты ей понравишься. Она всегда говорила, что у нее слабость к красивым глазам… то есть…  
  
Одиннадцатилетний Гарри в буквальном смысле слова обеими руками зажимает себе рот в самой наиочевиднейшей попытке хоть как-нибудь исправить сказанное. Луи же прилагает максимум усилий, чтобы не позволить уголкам губ поползти вверх.  
  
Он уже какое-то время подозревает, что как раз в этом возрасте у Гарри намечается легкая влюбленность в него. Это стало заметно по небольшому сдвигу в поведении мальчика от искренней восторженности более ранних лет к чему-то иному, сильнее наполненному напряжением. От внимания Луи не укрылось, как начинающий входить в подростковый возраст Гарри теперь расстегивает верхние пуговицы на рубашке перед их встречами, как он педантично следит за тем, чтобы не забыть предпочтения Луи в еде, и каким перепуганным он выглядит каждый раз, когда вдруг попадает в неловкую ситуацию.  
  
Это мило и очаровательно. И Луи вовсе не против роли первой влюбленности Гарри.   
  
_Обломись, Фрэнки Сэндфорд_.  
  
\- Красивые глаза, говоришь? – спокойно замечает он, пытаясь смягчить смущение Гарри. – Тогда, наверное, ей бывает очень трудно отказывать тебе.  
  
И Гарри просто… _расцветает_. Выпячивает грудь, как одна из маленьких девочек в Американской истории ужасов, как все эти принцессы в Коронованных детках. Это забавно и уморительно, и Луи делает себе мысленную пометку, что нужно будет непременно подколоть Гарри из его времени по этому поводу.  
  
Но прямо сейчас одиннадцатилетний Гарри пододвигается чуть ближе.  
  
\- Эй, Лу? – зовет он, все еще улыбаясь от уха до уха. – А ты случайно не помнишь, был ли у тебя e-mail?  
  
*  
  
Теперь Луи уже не так часто получает оргазмы со своими старшими версиями. Одна из причин заключается в том, что они редко остаются наедине, когда Луи из будущего перемещается в это время. Обычно компанию им составляет Гарри или кто-нибудь из парней. И кроме того, Луи больше не тот до нелепости озабоченный четырнадцатилетний подросток с практически перманентным стояком, отчаянно желающий получить любую доступную ласку. Больше нет. Теперь у него есть симпатичная девушка, которая обеспечивает ему почти регулярный секс, так что ему больше не требуется собственная рука, – или собственный рот, - чтобы пережить холодные, одинокие ночи.  
  
Но, естественно, если уж его взрослая версия появляется в номере отеля в ЛА во время затянувшегося промо-сезона, как раз в тот самый момент, когда Луи находится в процессе самоудовлетворения, что ж. Он точно не откажется от содействия в этом нелегком деле.  
  
Эта версия Луи выглядит старше, но ненамного. Его волосы длиннее и концы сзади на шее начинают слегка завиваться наружу, а щеки покрыты заметной щетиной. Мышцы его пресса прорисовываются куда сильнее, и это заставляет Луи одновременно испытывать и смущение от своей нынешней формы, и радость по поводу будущего. И, конечно же, руки и торс этой версии покрыты кучей бессмысленных татуировок.  
  
Но в пользу взрослого Луи стоит отметить, что он не тратит впустую ни минуты, а тут же подходит к устроившемуся на кровати и лениво поглаживающему свой член Луи из настоящего. Он опускается коленями на матрас и отталкивает руки младшего Луи.  
  
\- Вот так. Давай я.  
  
Луи с легкостью соглашается с таким поворотом событий, закрывая глаза и позволяя разуму погрузиться в чистое блаженство.  
  
Когда-то он рассматривал это как самый отвратительный способ мастурбации: тебе дрочит тот, кто знает каждый твой самый ужасный изъян и в точности разделяет твою ненависть к самому себе, разбивая вдребезги иллюзию приватности. Такой метод достижения удовольствия казался Луи постыдным, и его долго мучил вопрос, не является ли он сам донельзя развращенным, раз принимает участие в подобном?  
  
Однако, он примирился с таким положением вещей уже давно. Если уж вселенная измывается над ним, заставляя переноситься сквозь время, Луи как минимум может урвать хотя бы парочку оргазмов.  
  
\- Тебе же скоро исполнится двадцать один, да? – интересуется старший Луи, оставляя засос на животе у младшего себя.  
  
\- Да, в следующем месяце. – Господи, Луи хочется, чтобы его вариант из будущего пропустил уже вступление и приступил сразу к главной части. Ему вовсе не требуется, чтобы его _обхаживали_.  
  
\- Ну, ладно тогда. Есть кое-что, чему тебе нужно научиться. Я не позволю тебе опозориться.  
  
Луи уже собирается попросить разъяснений, но тут его старшая версия уверенно проводит языком ровную линию прямо по нижней стороне его члена, и вопросы растворяются в судорожном вздохе.  
  
\- Никто не любит, когда их дразнят, но частью хорошего минета непременно является плавное наращивание возбуждения, поэтому… лучше начать с облизывания вокруг. Может быть, поласкать головку немного, не беря ее в рот.  
  
Луи из будущего наклоняется и демонстрирует сказанное, оставляя поцелуи на самом кончике члена Луи.  
  
Луи из настоящего абсолютно не обращает внимания на то, что говорит его старшая версия, и, как обычно бывает во время минета, не думает ни о чем, кроме: « _горячий рот на моем члене, черт побери, да_ ».  
  
Луи же из будущего отстраняется с пошлым чпокающим звуком.  
  
\- Немного соленый на вкус, но ты к этому привыкнешь. А потом ты это _полюбишь_. Не сможешь насытиться его… _этим_.  
  
Боже, и почему его старшая версия все еще _болтает_? Луи _наплевать_. Он требовательно толкается бедрами верх, но встречает только воздух.  
  
\- Да, да, это тоже… тебе нужно научиться давать трахать свой рот. Позволять обходиться с собой немного грубо. Давай, потяни меня за волосы.  
  
Луи вслепую протягивает руку и ловит маленькую прядку у своей старшей версии за ухом, а потом тянет, зажав ее между большим и указательным пальцами. Чувствует, как его член заглатывают, и уже не может себя остановить. Толкается вверх, в узкое и влажное тепло.  
  
Но Луи из будущего снова отстраняется, потому что он _самый ужасный человек в мире_. Боже, Луи ненавидит его, ненавидит себя.  
  
\- В первый раз ты не сможешь принять его так глубоко, но это не страшно. Если ты сможешь поместить головку члена _под язык_ , это даст ему почти такие же ощущения, как при заглатывании, но без риска подавиться для тебя.  
  
Луи понимает, о чем говорит его старший вариант, когда тот открывает рот и проделывает все, что только что описал, хотя вся суть этого _урока_ – или что там это должно быть – для него уже давно потеряна. Черт, это просто потрясающе, - и это все, на что хватает сейчас мозга младшего Луи.  
  
Луи из будущего снова заглатывает, и давление языка вокруг члена просто невероятно приятно. Луи из настоящего знает, что скоро кончит, – только вопрос времени, - хотя ему хочется задержать это ощущение навечно. Вне всяких сомнений, это лучший минет в его жизни, в чем довольно неловко признаваться даже самому себе. Особенно самому себе. Боже, он предпочел собственный рот рту своей девушки. Насколько это ненормально? Хотя, ради справедливости по отношению к Элеанор стоит заметить, что ее ладони и рот куда меньше, чем его собственные, а значит просто физически не могут покрывать такую же площадь. Конечно, у нее в качестве плюсов есть титьки. С ними всегда забавно развлекаться.  
  
Луи встряхивает головой, потому что какого черта он сравнивает техники минета, когда _на его члене движутся губы? О, да_.  
  
Он мешкает и не предупреждает свою старшую версию о том, что сейчас кончит, потому что с самим собой позволительно быть мудаком. Но, в любом случае, Луи из будущего это не смущает. Он проглатывает сперму, точно шампанское, и, господи, он действительно хорош в минетах.  
  
Луи зарывается в подушку и сквозь туманную дымку соображает, что получил этот импровизированный урок потому, что его старшая версия тоже хочет опробовать высококлассные оральные ласки. И судя по тому, какие навыки он освоит в будущем, Луи полагает, что у него все получится.  
  
Старший Луи вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и усмехается.   
  
\- Урок окончен. И, я думаю, у нас есть примерно десять минут до твоего послеоргазменного прыжка. – Он указывает на собственную эрекцию. – Пришло время для практического экзамена.  
  
*  
  
Встреча со взрослым Гарри разительно и впечатляюще отличается от всех опытов общения Луи со своими старшими версиями.  
  
Конечно, он и раньше попадал в будущее, поэтому мелькание новых веяний и постоянно уменьшающийся в размерах iPhone ему не в новинку. Но все версии Гарри из будущего, с которыми уже доводилось сталкиваться Луи, были старше Гарри из настоящего всего на год или два. Конечно, он немного отличался и менялся, но всегда оставался более-менее узнаваемым.  
  
Этому же мужчине легко может быть за сорок, и Гарри явно везунчик, потому что с возрастом становится только красивее. У него на висках седина – точно соль с перцем, – намек на морщинки вокруг глаз и стройность, которая явно является результатом строгой самодисциплины, а не подарком подросткового метаболизма. И все эти черты сливаются и создают образ… мужчины. Взрослого мужчины, который накопил _жизненный опыт_ , многому научился и многое пережил, сформировав целостную личность и приобретя значимость.  
  
Луи даже не отдает себе отчет в том, что, обнаженный, стоит, разинув рот, прямо посреди Лондонской улицы, пока Гарри не поднимает взгляд от телефона, на котором что-то печатал, и ахает, застигнутый врасплох.   
  
\- Малыш… эм, Луи? Господи, садись в мою машину… Где-то там должна быть одежда. _Боже_ , ты…  
  
Он настойчиво указывает в сторону внедорожника, удобно припаркованного параллельно тротуару справа от них. Луи не нужны дальнейшие инструкции. Он распахивает дверцу и ныряет на заднее сидение, раскапывая там обещанную одежду.  
  
Обратно он вылезает уже облаченный в свободные спортивные штаны и нейтральный шерстяной джемпер. Легкая обувь в стиле мокасин слегка не соответствует погоде, но это лучше, чем разгуливать по Лондону босиком. И у Луи в груди нарастает теплое, мягкое чувство, потому что… Гарри уже сорок с хвостиком, а он все еще хранит одежду на случай экстренных перемещений во времени на заднем сидении автомобиля? Это трогательно.  
  
\- Ты не против съездить со мной по нескольким поручениям, правда? – спрашивает Гарри, не поднимая взгляда от телефона, на котором, видимо, строчит очередное сообщение. – Знаешь, я бы с удовольствием послушал, что нового у тебя произошло, но сегодня у меня очень загруженный покупками день.  
  
\- Я совсем не против, - отвечает Луи, засовывая руки глубоко в карманы и послушно топая вслед за Гарри. Все равно у него нет занятия получше.  
  
 _Поручения_ оказываются именно такими, какими Гарри их и описывал… Луи таскается за Гарри по Sainsbury’s****, а тот собирает с полок товары из длинного списка, сохраненного на телефоне. Большая часть заинтересовавших Гарри продуктов — это закуски: замороженные блинчики с начинкой, чипсы из питы, глуакамоле и хумус, вкупе со всевозможными сладостями и выпечкой. Совершенно очевидно, что взрослый Гарри устраивает какую-то вечеринку.  
  
\- Ах, да, - начинает Луи невинный тоном. – И сколько сейчас твоему ребенку?  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Даже не пытайся, малявка. Я написал книгу о попытках выудить информацию о будущем. Ты ничего не узнаешь от меня.  
  
\- _Малявка_ … да ты даже понятия не имеешь, сколько мне лет, - возмущается Луи.  
  
Взгляд Гарри останавливается где-то чуть ниже шеи Луи.  
  
\- Отсутствие татуировок означает, что девятнадцать или двадцать. А с учетом этой челки, я с твердой уверенностью могу сказать, что двадцать. Как я уже упоминал, я написал об этом книгу.  
  
Луи обиженно надувается, что должно выглядеть довольно эффектно по его собственному мнению. Но вскоре переступает через себя и помогает сощурившемуся Гарри прочитать срок годности на упаковке с хрустящим картофелем.  
  
\- Может быть, ты мне хотя бы скажешь, что за вечеринку ты устраиваешь?  
  
\- Семейный праздник, - рассеянно отзывается Гарри, скидывая в тележку стопку бумажных тарелок.  
  
\- День рождения? Крестины? Свадьба?  
  
\- Я бы не стал закупаться в Sainsbury’s в день свадьбы, солнце, - мягко замечает Гарри.  
  
\- Ну, а мне-то откуда это знать?  
  
Гарри с нежностью качает головой.  
  
\- Конечно, ты не знаешь. Но я не раскрою тебе никаких подробностей этого праздника, прости. – Он ухмыляется точно с тем же выражением, которое появляется на лице Гарри из прошлого, когда тот полагает, что придумал особенно остроумную фразу. – Детали только для приглашенных.   
  
Луи закусывает губу и молча отходит в сторону, пока Гарри разговаривает с работником магазина о лотках с фруктами, которые он заказывал. И только когда Гарри вручают целую башню нарезанных ананасов, Луи снова подает голос.  
  
\- А _я_ приглашен? Эм, ну… будущий я?  
  
Гарри несколько секунд просто смотрит на юного Луи, и на его лице сменяется миллион различных выражений. Его глаза становятся больше, подбородок расслабляется, а уголки губ слегка подергиваются.  
  
\- _Лу_ , - произносит он, и его голос, также, как и взгляд, переполнен до краев… _чем-то_. – Конечно, приглашен. Конечно.  
  
Это каким-то образом успокаивает Луи. Дарит ему ощущение, что даже в этом чужом будущем, где Гарри – мужчина средних лет с сединой в волосах, а в Sainsbury’s больше не продают хлеб, который содержит клейковину, все еще остается что-то знакомое ему.  
  
Они оба молчат, пока Гарри толкает тележку в сторону кассы и готовится расплачиваться. Вежливый прыщавый парнишка складывает их покупки в пакеты, и Луи удивляется, когда он неожиданно обращается к Гарри лично.  
  
\- Привет, Папаша Гарри. Это все для вечеринки Джуди?  
  
Брови Гарри взлетают вверх в комичном выражении зашкаливающей тревоги, тогда как уши Луи едва ли не вытягиваются от любопытства. Что Гарри будет делать? Шикнет на этого подростка и как-нибудь попытается объяснить, что нужно держать подробности праздника в секрете, потому что Луи – путешественник во времени?  
  
\- Да, да, Мэтью…  
  
\- Должна получиться клевая вечеринка, - ловко встревает Луи. – Боже, Джуди. Обожаю ее.  
  
Мальчишка, видимо, поименованный Мэтью, растерянно уставляется на Луи.  
  
\- Эм, ладно. А ты кто?  
  
\- Дальний кузен, - глухо отвечает Гарри, посылая Луи предупреждающий взгляд.  
  
Но Луи абсолютно его игнорирует.  
  
\- Очень дальний. Но я всегда говорю: нет ничего важнее семьи, верно? Проделал такой длиннющий путь с Бали только ради сегодняшнего вечера. Обожаю хорошие вечеринки, и ради Джуди? Даже многочисленные запреты не смогли бы удержать меня от участия.  
  
Мэтью, кажется, не совсем понимает, что делать с этим энергичным заявлением, продолжая озадаченно пялиться на Луи и автоматически упаковывать продукты. Но как только последняя коробка с фруктами оказывается уложена в пакет, его глаза расширяются от узнавания.  
  
\- Ох, да, ты _действительно_ похож на…  
  
\- Большое спасибо, Мэтью, но мы очень торопимся. Нужно еще забрать заказанные цветы, - перебивает его Гарри. – Ждем тебя и твою семью сегодня вечером, ага?  
  
Они не дожидаются ни вербального ответа, ни хотя бы прощального жеста, что Луи находит весьма странным, учитывая, какие длинные беседы порой ведет Гарри и с куда более отдаленными знакомыми. Должно быть, вечеринка этой Джуди – масштабное событие.  
  
Когда они садятся в машину и отправляются к флористу, на Луи снова налетает осознание, насколько взрослым стал этот Гарри. Все в нем кажется _устоявшимся_ , начиная от сжимающих руль пальцев и заканчивая покрытыми джинсовой тканью расставленными коленями. Все его движения плавные и взвешенные, он действительно _мужчина_ , который знает, что делает. Ему не нужны советы и указания… в нем нет робости и замешательства, которые Луи привык ассоциировать с юным Гарри.  
  
И эти отличия настолько разительны, что заставляют Луи задуматься по поводу собственных будущих версий. Есть ли в них те же самые признаки взрослости и зрелости? Когда в настоящем времени появлялись его взрослые воплощения, Луи обычно был слишком занят тем, что обижался на них, или спорил с ними, или отсасывал им, так что не особенно обращал внимания на такие детали. А теперь ему интересно, мог ли Гарри различать их? Видел ли контраст между уверенной взрослостью уже состоявшегося мужчины и хаотичной резкостью того Луи, которым, по-видимому, он сейчас и является?  
  
Не в первый раз Луи гадает, какую из его собственных версий предпочитает Гарри? Но теперь ему кажется, что он знает ответ.  
  
Видимо, Гарри замечает угрюмость, с которой Луи таращится на пролетающие за окном панорамы дождливого Лондона, потому что он поворачивается и закусывает губу.  
  
\- Можешь спросить меня о чем-нибудь. Только про одну вещь. Один вопрос. То, что ты хочешь узнать о будущем больше всего. И я отвечу, как смогу.  
  
Луи выдерживает паузу, барабаня пальцами по дверце автомобиля.  
  
\- Серьезно?  
  
Гарри с опаской кивает, и в этом жесте есть что-то такое, намекающее, что он всегда будет тем самым мальчишкой, которого знает Луи.  
  
\- Разве это не против правил?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
\- На самом деле, это не мои правила. Это ты их придумал. И я помню, как сильно их ненавидел, когда был на твоем месте, так что… Один вопрос не принесет вреда.  
  
Разум Луи начинает судорожно перебирать возможные варианты. Вопросы напористо выскакивают один за другим, словно кроты в той глупой аркадной игре. Ему _так много_ всего хочется узнать, нужно найти столько потерянных концов и перевернуть столько подводных камней. Можно раскрыть тайны _жизни и смерти_ , или вопросы с их карьерой, группой, парнями, его личной жизнью, его _семьей_ … Столько вопросов, но нужно выбрать всего один.  
  
И наконец он понимает, что на самом деле ему необходим один-единственный ответ. Только он позволит вздохнуть полной грудью.  
  
\- Ты счастлив?  
  
Гарри на мгновенье прикрывает глаза, будто позволяя вопросу, ответу и всей его жизни пропитать его тело. А потом смотрит прямо на Луи, и это тот самый взгляд, принадлежащий _его Гарри_ , тот эффект маяка, о котором говорят люди. Только для Луи это больше похоже на затмение: весь его мир рождается и умирает в этих искренних глазах.  
  
\- Да. Я так счастлив, Лу. Так невероятно счастлив.  
  
Какая короткая фраза, но, в каком-то смысле, в ней есть ответ на все.

 

*  
  
Семилетний Гарри рисует человечка на руке Луи. Точно такого же, как тот, которого Луи тысячи раз видел вытатуированным на бицепсе своей взрослой версии. И про себя он всегда называл эту картинку одной из самых идиотских татуировок Луи из будущего… или, может быть, не совсем про себя. Громко. Решительно.  
  
Однако сейчас он в этом уже не уверен.  
  
Потому что Луи всегда ненавидел татуировки в целом. Это удушающее постоянство чернил на коже, тесную предопределенность. Ему не нравится видеть то, чему суждено стать значимым для него, до того, как это действительно произойдет… не нравится связывать себя с кучей компасов и оленей до того, как он начнет понимать их смысл. Большую часть времени Луи кажется, что он совершенно не способен контролировать свою жизнь. И весь этот набор туманных символов, вычерченных на коже его будущего «Я», наводит на мысль, что вселенная просто вдалбливает ему в голову какие-то идеи.  
  
Но конкретно этот символ, эта картинка… может быть, теперь она действительно обретает значение для Луи.  
  
Это все тот же _идиотский_ … тот же чертов человечек из палочек и кружочков… но при взгляде на него Луи чувствует, что ему не хватает воздуха. Ведь теперь он может сохранить этот символ навсегда, оставить себе это воспоминание о Гарри в образе маленького мальчика, серьезного и милого, покусывающего губу и сосредоточенно выводящего каждую линию.  
  
Луи вспоминает все те картинки, которые Гарри из его настоящего уже решил запечатлеть на своей коже в качестве загадочного напоминания о семье и друзьях. О тех мыслях и чувствах, которые, как верит Гарри, уже не изменятся никогда.  
  
И Луи думает, что этот человечек может стать личным воплощением того же самого для него.  
  
*  
  
Тейлор Свифт появляется в их жизни, словно плесень на чердаке, прорыв трубопровода или прогнивший фундамент, - ты даже не догадываешься, что нужен ремонт, пока не произойдет непоправимое.  
  
Луи даже не уделяет этому особенного внимания, когда Гарри в первый раз упоминает, что встречается с ней где-то в Нью-Йорке. Да ради всего святого, с ними идут Том, Лу и Лакс. Компания молодой семьи вряд ли может означать что-то _романтическое_. И всем прекрасно известно, что она – друг Эда, так что… У Гарри просто есть методика устранения посредников, когда речь заходит о друзьях друзей. Экспонат номер один: Корден. Экспонат номер два: Стэн.  
  
Так что, да, Гарри ускользает в Central Park, а Луи проводит день, гуляя по магазинам с Лиамом, и у него совершенно нет причин нервничать или беспокоиться по этому поводу. Может быть, Луи действительно немного не в себе, но это только потому, что он совсем недавно вернулся от девятилетнего Гарри, которому помогал подготовиться к тесту по математике, и теперь надеется, что у него будет возможность спросить Гарри из своего времени, помнит ли он, как тогда все прошло. Вот и все.  
  
В настроении Луи не происходит резких перемен, даже когда начинают сгущаться сумерки и в интернете появляется почти три сотни высококачественных фотографий с прогулки Гарри. Это всего лишь выход в свет, всего лишь парк и всего лишь девушка… по-прежнему никаких поводов для беспокойства.  
  
Щекотливую тему поднимает Лиам, потому что он все еще регулярно проверяет твиттер и тамблер, и это до сих пор ничему его не научило. Он достает телефон и принимается умиленно ворковать по поводу косичек Лакс, а потом замечает:  
  
\- А они неплохо смотрятся вместе.  
  
 _Эм, что?_  
  
\- Эм, что?  
  
\- Гарри и Тейлор Свифт. Я всегда предполагал, что у него будут как раз такие отношения. А ты, разве, нет?  
  
\- Отношения? – фыркает Луи, расчленяя свой бублик на маленькие, неаппетитные кусочки. – Я не думаю, что у них отношения, Лиам.  
  
Лиам в замешательстве оборачивается к нему.  
  
\- Ну, выглядит так, как будто такое вполне возможно.  
  
Он поворачивает телефон так, чтобы Луи смог взглянуть на экран. Это просто фотография Гарри, идущего рядом с Тейлор Свифт. Они даже не держатся за руки и не прикасаются друг к другу, так что Луи совершенно не видит того, о чем говорит Лиам. Ради всего святого, Гарри даже не смотрит на нее. Его руки засунуты в карманы джинсов, а взгляд устремлен куда-то вдаль.  
  
И Лиаму надо лучше думать головой, прежде чем предполагать, что Гарри спит с каждым привлекательным человеком, рядом с которым ему довелось стоять. С этим прекрасно справляется весь остальной мир, – Ларри Стайлинсон, привет, – так что вовсе не нужно, чтобы друзья Гарри тоже начали делать подобные выводы. Два длинноногих симпатичных человека могут вместе прогуляться по парку и без вмешательства романтики. Луи абсолютно уверен, что такое случается каждый день.  
  
\- Просто друзья, - решительно заявляет он, отпихивая телефон Лиама от себя.  
  
Лиам неопределенно пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Возможно. Но я действительно думаю, что если Гарри будет с кем-то встречаться, то это будет кто-то вроде Тейлор Свифт.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
Лиам изображает рукой широкий жест, в процессе чуть не снеся стаканчик из Starbucks.  
  
\- Ну, что это будет какая-нибудь суперзвезда. Я представляю себе эту картинку: свидания под прицелом у папарацци, красные дорожки и объединение имен в милое название для пары. Как новая версия Posh and Becks*(5). Это же _Гарри_ , верно? Он просто создан для этого.  
  
На это Луи нечего ответить. Да он и не сильно хочет разговаривать. Поэтому заворачивает оставшееся от бублика крошево в салфетку, чтобы выбросить позже, и бормочет что-то о том, что им пора возвращаться в отель и проверить, приехали ли их девушки.  
  
Однако это вовсе не значит, что он перестает думать о словах Лиама. И не значит, что он не согласен.  
  
Иногда, когда Луи смотрит на Гарри, он видит только его младшие версии. Щечки и большие внимательные глаза; смешные стрижки, школьную форму и все остальное. Все те ступеньки, на которые Гарри пришлось взобраться, чтобы стать тем человеком, которым он является сегодня.  
  
Но иногда… иногда Луи видит мальчишку в очереди на прослушивание, того незнакомца из далекого прошлого, который умудрялся выглядеть расслабленно даже в том хаосе. Который стоял в толпе из тысяч человек и все равно находил способ блистать. « _Звезда_ », - решил тогда Луи с первого взгляда, и изо дня в день он продолжает так думать. Звезда, сияющая ярче и сильнее, чем весь остальной мир.  
  
И может быть, когда-то Луи верил, что эта звезда предназначена для него. Что Гарри – его подарок от вселенной, который поможет ему преодолеть невзгоды и ураганы, заготовленные жизнью. С самого начала Гарри был самым лучшим другом, какого только можно пожелать. Он любил Луи, поддерживал и приободрял его во всех мыслимых и немыслимых ситуациях.  
  
Но ни одна звезда не может принадлежать одному человеку. Звездам место на небе, откуда весь мир сможет увидеть, как они сияют. И вся эта история с Тейлор Свифт, что бы у них там ни происходило… это только первый рывок к чему-то большему. К тому, что утянет Гарри от Луи туда, где ему суждено находиться.  
  
Это только вопрос времени.  
  
*  
  
Madison Square Garden известен по многим причинам. Здесь играли Led Zeppelin и Элвис Пресли. Майкл Джексон приезжал сюда с туром и сделал лучшее шоу в своей жизни. Этот стадион служил площадкой Кубка Стэнли и чемпионатов Национальной Баскетбольной Ассоциации, а также был местом проведения Рестломании и прочих игр с участием знаменитостей.  
  
И пусть об этом не напишут в книжках по истории, но в MSG происходит еще кое-что крайне существенное.  
  
Луи делает глоток воды из бутылки, когда его взгляд рассеянно скользит влево и натыкается на Гарри, стоящего в самом центре сцены и раскинувшего руки в стороны так, как будто он хочет обнять весь стадион, притянуть к своей груди каждый лучик света. Двадцать тысяч человек протягивают к нему ладони, на лицах лихорадочное волнение и желание. И эта картина порождает в Луи резкий и сильный всплеск эмпатии.  
  
В их работе крики быстро становятся белым шумом, но в них всегда слышится заметный импульс, если они предназначены для Гарри. Примесь легкого неистовства и громкого безумства. И Луи никогда не завидовал, потому что он в точности понимает, почему Гарри вызывает у зрителей такие эмоции и заслуживает подобного отклика. Двадцать тысяч голосов сливаются воедино, но Луи кажется, что для Гарри даже этого мало. Луи хочет, чтобы поднялся весь Нью-Йорк. Чтобы все вокруг воздели вверх ладони, потому что Гарри Стайлс – звезда, которая стоит перед ними в обличье живого человека.  
  
Гарри Стайлс – звезда.  
  
И Луи Томлинсон влюблен в него.  
  
*  
  
На следующий же день Луи ведет Элеанор в зоопарк Central Park. И разрывает с ней отношения у вольера с пингвинами.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе за все, - говорит он. Потому что он тупой, слепой и неудачливый, но уж точно не страдает недостатком вежливости.  
  
\- Что… _что_? – переспрашивает Элеанор в полном замешательстве. – Я пролетела через полмира ради тебя, ради этого концерта, прямо посреди _сессии_ … И, по-твоему, между нами все неожиданно кончено? Ты меня _благодаришь_? _Что_?..  
  
\- Прости. – Луи в жалком жесте проводит рукой по грязным волосам, и, боже, от него ужасно воняет. Чем-то вроде высохшего пота и паршивого алкоголя. Но какой смысл отмокать в душе, если вода все равно не смоет воспоминания о том, как Гарри кружил Тейлор на танцполе? – Прости, но я просто не могу… быть с тобой в отношениях. На самом деле, ни с кем не могу, я не… я в такой заднице.  
  
\- Я заметила, - ехидно комментирует Элеанор, но Луи не может ее в этом винить.  
  
\- Я думал, что ты именно тот человек, который мне нужен, - продолжает он тихо, наблюдая, как мелькают под водой силуэты пингвинов. – Но я… впрочем, это неважно. Я ошибался. И теперь… я не знаю, что мне нужно.  
  
\- Ты такой эгоист, - качает головой Элеанор. – Все эти отношения, в них всегда на первом месте стояло то, что нужно тебе. Я должна была поддерживать _тебя_ и твою карьеру. А ты, фактически, делал мне одолжение. И мне жаль следующую жертву, которую ты затянешь в свой маленький странный мирок… На самом деле, вовсе не весело всегда быть второй после великого Луи Томлинсона.  
  
Она вытаскивает телефон и уходит, скорее всего, заказывая билет на обратный рейс.  
  
И это к лучшему, решает про себя Луи. Потому что это спасает его от необходимости говорить, что, вообще-то, она никогда не была второй.  
  
Если уж вести счет, то она всегда была третьей.  
  
*  
  
Необходимость сдерживать свою любовь кажется Луи странной. Особенно когда это чувство настолько очевидно и неотъемлемо… это все равно, что пытаться писать левой рукой или пить йоркширский чай с сахаром. Просто бесполезно, трудно и неестественно.  
  
Теперь Луи каждое утро просыпается с мыслью: « _Я люблю его, я люблю Гарри Стайлса_ ». Он чистит зубы и вспоминает, как настойчиво Гарри требовал завинчивать крышечку на тюбике с пастой, когда они жили вместе. Он заказывает завтрак в номер и не может припомнить, кто же из них двоих не любит французские тосты. Гарри всегда был частью его самого, оккупировал непропорционально огромное поместье в его голове и в сердце… но теперь, кажется, ему принадлежит весь чертов город по имени Луи.  
  
Но проблема в том, что Луи не может ничего _рассказать_ , потому что, во-первых, это _неприемлемо_ ; во-вторых, _неуместно_ ; и, наконец, когда вообще можно найти подходящий момент?  
  
Между ночными вылазками Гарри по чужим отелям, перелетами между Ютой и ЛА… _и гребаным выпусканием голубей в самом сердце английской глубинки_ … Луи едва успевает с ним поздороваться, не говоря уже о возможности отозвать его в сторонку и сказать: « _Эй, я порвал со своей девушкой, потому что люблю тебя. Надеюсь, это не покажется тебе странным из-за того, что ты знаешь меня с тех пор, как был еще ребенком! Давай как-нибудь сходим выпить куда-нибудь, как тебе идея?_ »  
  
Нет, лучше уж хранить эту фигню в секрете. Неважно, он же как-то сумел столько лет скрывать свои путешествия во времени. Значит, справится и с безответной любовью к лучшему другу.  
  
*  
  
Четырнадцатилетний Гарри _пьян_. Абсолютно. _В стельку_.  
  
Пригнувшийся в тени за цветочными кадками Луи замечает его сразу после прыжка, завершившегося глубокой ночью у дома, в котором Гарри провел детство. И сегодняшней даты явно не было в Списке, потому что никто не ждет Луи с едой и не предоставляет ему укрытие. Или хотя бы одежду.  
  
Но Гарри все равно оказывается тут: бредет неровной, качающейся походкой по подъездной дорожке, волоча за собой школьный рюкзак. Друзья, которые довезли его до дома, жмут по газам и уносятся, крича что-то на прощание, и Гарри оборачивается, чтобы отсалютовать им. И только тогда Луи решается выступить из тени.  
  
\- Привет, малыш Хазза.  
  
Лицо Гарри расплывается в полусонной улыбке, и, боже, Луи никогда не надоест навещать Гарри, любого Гарри, который будет улыбаться и радоваться встрече.  
  
\- Луи, - шепчет Гарри, и, не замедляя шага, влетает в объятия Луи, жарко обдавая дыханием его ключицы.  
  
\- Отличная вечеринка? – интересуется Луи, пытаясь не выдать голосом свое напряжение и не прижимать _четырнадцатилетнего, черт бы его побрал, мальчишку_ ближе к своей груди.  
  
Гарри кивает и начинает бормотать какую-то бессмыслицу про сорокаградусный Сок Гориллы, игру в бутылочку и:  
  
\- Скучал по тебе, Лу, так скучал, так хотел, чтобы ты был там со мной.  
  
\- Ох, да, я тоже скучал, - на автомате отвечает Луи, поглаживая круговыми движениями спину Гарри и изо всех сил сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы удержать его в вертикальном положении. – Кажется, ты хорошо провел время.  
  
Гарри откидывает голову назад, и на его губах играет ласковая улыбка.  
  
\- Хочешь подняться наверх?  
  
На самом деле, Луи волнуется, что, если они проторчат на улице еще немного, он может снова переместиться, а Гарри отключится и останется умирать от переохлаждения прямо перед собственным домом.  
  
\- Превосходная идея.  
  
Гарри одной рукой лезет в карман за ключами. Другой же тянется назад и ловит пальцы Луи. Наверное, он тоже весьма обеспокоен собственным равновесием.  
  
Именно так Гарри и ведет Луи вверх по лестнице, предварительно преувеличенно шикнув и поиграв бровями, чтобы дать понять, что остальные обитатели этого дома уже мирно спят. Луи в ответ на это только с нежностью закатывает глаза.  
  
Они благополучно добираются до комнаты Гарри, не разбудив ни одно существо в доме Стайлсов: ни человека, ни кошку. И Луи замирает на пороге, изучая обстановку. Конечно, он уже бывал раньше в детской комнате Гарри, но не в таком контексте, не когда Гарри действительно был ребенком. Это помещение захламлено куда сильнее, чем та его версия, которая существует в настоящем времени Луи. Естественно, это придает комнате более жилой вид: на стуле возвышается стопка чистого белья, а на столе сложены учебники – свидетельства выполнения домашней работы. И стены тоже куда гуще завешаны постерами и гравюрами в рамках – часть из них Гарри потом перевезет с собой в Лондон. Здесь царит интересное смешение прошлого и настоящего. Уже сейчас можно увидеть все те оболочки, которые Гарри еще не сбросил.  
  
Из размышлений Луи вырывает прижимающийся к нему Гарри и намек на прикосновение влажных горячих губ к шее. Господи, Гарри просто отрубается. Наверное, он очень устал. Луи умудряется довести мальчишку до кровати и аккуратно укладывает его на матрас. Гарри согласно плюхается, издавая нечто, что Луи совершенно отказывается признавать за стон.  
  
Он поспешно отступает на шаг назад, выпрямляясь, а потом уходит, чтобы принести необходимый утренний набор из ванной: высокий стакан с водой и две таблетки парацетамола. Когда он возвращается в комнату… Гарри уже голый. Лежит на кровати, сложив обе руки под головой, и самодовольно ухмыляется.  
  
Что ж. Значит, отсутствие смущения и уверенность в собственном теле появились у него довольно рано.  
  
Юный подросток Гарри имеет мало общего с восемнадцатилетним собой. Он меньше, мягче, и на его руках, груди и животе нет даже намека на рельефную мускулатуру. Луи едва ли находит его тело _привлекательным_. Но это версия все того же _Гарри_ , мальчика, которого он любит… голая версия. И Луи и сам чувствует себя глупым четырнадцатилетним подростком.  
  
Он с осторожностью обходит кровать и опускает на столик завтрашнее лекарство от похмелья, пытаясь вести себя как можно невозмутимее.  
  
\- Тебе лучше положить еще одну подушку под голову, солнце. Поможет от головной боли.  
  
Гарри практически пропускает мимо ушей этот невероятно мудрый и полезный совет. Зато внезапно хватает Луи за запястье и тянет на себя, в результате чего Луи невольно распластывается прямо на Гарри. На абсолютно голом несовершеннолетнем Гарри. Черт.  
  
Какие бы опасения ни испытывал Луи по поводу происходящего, Гарри их явно не разделяет. Он прижимается приоткрытым ртом к подбородку Луи и дорожкой из поцелуев движется к губам.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - жарко и тяжело дышит он в кожу Луи. – Так хочу тебя. Я так сильно скучал.  
  
Луи зажмуривается и начинает немного ненавидеть себя. Но все равно не отстраняется. Он не отвечает на поцелуй. Только чуть-чуть приоткрывает рот, позволяя Гарри делать все, что тот хочет.  
  
Внутренний голос слабо нашептывает ему, что все в порядке, это всего лишь поцелуй, и Гарри сам его инициировал… Гарри, человек, которого Луи любит больше всех на свете, и вряд ли ему выпадет еще один шанс испытать нечто подобное. Так что все нормально.  
  
(Больше, чем просто нормально. Гарри чересчур напорист, и поцелуи получаются слишком мокрыми, но это все только потому, что он целиком отдается моменту. Такой возбужденный, отзывчивый и чувствительный. И каждое движение его губ сопровождается стонами: « _Луи, Луи, Лу_ ».)  
  
Но потом Гарри начинает толкаться бедрами вверх. Луи, до этого старательно игнорировавший прижимающийся к его ноге затвердевший член Гарри, осторожно отодвигается подальше, пытаясь избежать любого трения. Но Гарри сдвигается вслед за ним и в прямом смысле слова обиженно надувается, когда, толкнувшись вверх, обнаруживает только пустоту. И уже никакая ментальная гимнастика не поможет Луи оправдать вот это.  
  
Он знает, что такое быть четырнадцатилетним и возбужденным и торопиться засунуть член в любое доступное теплое место. Знает это желание, замешанное на опьянении, и понимает, что рациональное мышление значительно затрудняется, когда в твоей постели лежит человек, ставший объектом твоей детской влюбленности. Но, ради всего святого, Луи обязан в этой ситуации вести себя по-взрослому. Он просто не может подрочить вместе с Гарри, который едва пошел в среднюю школу… который пьян и, возможно, даже не до конца понимает, что делает. Это неправильно. С какой стороны ни посмотри.  
  
Луи поворачивается на бок и отстраняется, стараясь создать дистанцию между их телами. Но Гарри переворачивается вслед за ним.  
  
\- Что ты… давай, вернись. Дотронься до меня, Лу. _Черт_ , я хочу…  
  
И когда Луи ничего не отвечает, он выглядит действительно озадаченным. Ладно, Луи и так делает Гарри скидку на его четырнадцатилетний возраст, но даже в таком состоянии он должен осознавать, насколько это все неправильно. Но единственное, что делает Гарри, - протягивает руки к Луи.  
  
И было бы так легко просто взять и поддаться. Прижать Гарри к матрасу и заставить корчиться, сделать его мягким, горячим и потрясающим. И Луи требуется вся его сила воли, чтобы соскочить с кровати и наконец встретить взгляд Гарри с расстояния двух футов.  
  
\- Прости. Мы не можем.  
  
Глаза Гарри неожиданно становятся мокрыми, а выражение лица – потерянным.   
  
\- Что… ты… ты меня не хочешь? Что я сделал не так?  
  
Он выглядит таким несчастным и просто уничтоженным, и, боже, Луи сам сделал с ним это. Раздразнил, потворствовал, а потом разбил ему сердце. Он такой ужасный человек, ужасный путешественник во времени и ужасный друг.  
  
\- Ничего, ты ничего не сделал не так, - отвечает Луи, и этого недостаточно, но это все, что у него есть.  
  
 _Я хочу тебя. Так сильно хочу, что меня это пугает, потому что я не должен. И ты никогда не захочешь меня. Особенно после этого. Прости, что я не смог быть тем человеком, которым ты меня считал. Прости меня, за все мои ошибки. Прости, прости, прости._  
  
Но он больше ничего не произносит вслух. Его спасает прыжок.  
  
*  
  
И гребаная вселенная даже не дает Луи времени, чтобы осмыслить самую огромную ошибку в его жизни. Он перемещается в настоящее, в ЛА, и парни сообщают ему, что придется делать тату. Потому что, видите ли, один из его старших вариантов решил, что будет забавно вот так вот над ним поиздеваться.  
  
Луи и сам уже подумывал сделать компас, особенно в последнее время. Теперь он категорично относится только к идее набивания татуировок, совпадающих с картинками на своих будущих версиях, если они пока ничего для него не значат. А компас… он связан с путешествиями и выбором верного пути, это способ навигации во вселенной… и он подходит. Он значит так много.  
  
И очень дерьмово, что вовсе не по этим причинам Луи подставляет кожу под иглы. Дерьмово, что его заставили пойти на этот шаг.  
  
И, хуже того, когда Фрэдди видит эскиз, который выбрал Луи, он замечает:  
  
\- Черт, чувак, а вы реально скучаете по дому, да?  
  
Это правда, но Луи все равно удивленно уставляется на него.  
  
\- И ты говоришь это, потому что?..  
  
\- Ваш парень, Гарри, заходил сегодня утром. И у него была похожая идея, совсем как твой компас, указывающий путь домой. Он сказал: « _Мы всегда в дороге, но мое сердце дома, поэтому я хочу корабль_ ». Набивайте столько татуировок, сколько хотите, но под ними вы все равно останетесь неженками.  
  
Грубоватое заявление звучит дружелюбно, так что Луи не обижается.  
  
У охватившего его бешенства совсем другие причины.  
  
Потому что, в конце концов, у них с Гарри получаются парные татуировки, черт бы их побрал. Одинаковые по стилю и значению… они подходят друг другу. Они перекликаются. Это понятно даже идиоту.  
  
И просто… это _имеет значение_ для Луи. Когда его компас указывает на дом, Луи знает, что, на самом деле, он указывает на Гарри. И тогда его сердце тоже дома. Так было всегда. Его дом с Гарри.  
  
И просто несправедливо, что все сложилось именно так. Что Луи влюбился в человека, слишком яркого, чтобы цепляться за него. Что сама природа Луи в том, что он никогда не может остаться рядом.

 

*  
  
К списку раздражающих факторов и неудобств добавляется еще и то, что когда Луи ложится подремать в день Рождества, то оказывается на аллее за магазинами, как обычно голый и под ярким дневным светом.  
  
Он проникает в одно из зданий через окно с тем же тяжелым ощущением нежелания, с которым большинство людей выполняют рутинную работу по дому или телефонные звонки. Ему везет… хотя везение – довольно относительное понятие, когда дело касается Луи, но, все же, ему везет, что здание, в которое он вломился, оказывается магазином одежды, и его хозяин, кажется, закрылся на обеденный перерыв. Так что подобрать подходящий костюм и быстренько смыться получается проще простого.  
  
Взлом, проникновение и мелкое воровство. Обычный день его гребаной жизни.  
  
Когда Луи возвращается на главную улицу, ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осмотреться, и… это же Холмс Чаппел, с его безошибочно узнаваемыми извилистыми дорожками, большим количеством деревьев и редкими пешеходами. Еще один прыжок к Гарри, сюрприз-сюрприз… Кажется, вселенная обожает измываться над ним.  
  
К этому моменту Луи уже успел достаточно много раз побывать в этой деревеньке, - и по собственному желанию, и по воле метафизической непредсказуемости, - так что он с легкостью может в ней ориентироваться. Вот только он не поворачивает на север, в сторону леса за домом Гарри. Вместо этого он продолжает без какой-либо особенной цели шагать на восток. Сегодня он просто не готов встретиться с Гарри, независимо от того, в каком возрасте тот появится. Не сейчас, когда у Луи в голове полная каша.  
  
С этой частью города Луи уже не так хорошо знаком. Во время своих визитов он ограничивался либо той маленькой полянкой у ручья, либо домом Гарри… или в более контролируемых случаях пекарней, пабом и магазином. А теперь он оказывается рядом с одноэтажным зданием, которое напоминает местную начальную школу, о чем свидетельствуют большие окна и квадратная прилегающая игровая площадка, засаженная травой и усеянная разноцветными лазалками и качелями. Периметр окружает аккуратная живая изгородь, которая удерживает три дюжины малышей в ограниченном пространстве, позволяя им носиться друг за другом, но оставаться под наблюдением воспитателей.  
  
Луи внимательно изучает взглядом детей, полагая, что раз он переместился в это время, то, может быть, он сможет найти Гарри в числе учеников. И вскоре он действительно замечает кудрявую макушку. Гарри в одиночестве качается на качелях. И он очень, очень маленький. Его волосы отливают золотом под солнцем, а выражение лица серьезное и сосредоточенное. Он должен выглядеть одиноким, когда сидит на игровой площадке без крутящихся вокруг него друзей, но каким-то образом кажется совершенно довольным.  
  
И тут, словно грузовик на полной скорости, в сознание Луи влетает давно позабытое воспоминание; момент, в котором был этот самый двор и эти самые качели, и мальчик, который смеялся вместе с Луи и любил раскрашивать. Этот самый мальчик.  
  
Луи поворачивает голову вправо и видит еще одного маленького мальчика, стоящего за оградой игровой площадки и заканчивающего застегивать пуговицы на слишком тесном для него плаще. Затаив дыхание, Луи наблюдает, как дежурный воспитатель отчитывает этого второго мальчика и заставляет пройти на площадку. И как этот мальчик подходит к первому ребенку.  
  
Маленький Гарри без колебаний принимает младшую версию Луи, широкой улыбкой демонстрируя, что рад новой компании. Малыш Луи представляет собой весьма странное зрелище: он как минимум на два года старше всех остальных детей, и одет только в плащ, даже обуви нет, но взрослый Луи помнит, что Гарри практически не задавал вопросов по этому поводу. Он просто качается на качелях рядом с Луи. Они на пару взлетают до головокружительных высот, а потом Луи цепляет нового знакомого ногой, а Гарри только смеется и смеется.  
  
А потом звенит школьный звонок, и все меняется: маленький Гарри бежит в класс, а маленький Луи возвращается в свое время.  
  
Взрослый Луи еще долго таращится на пустую игровую площадку, размышляя. Осознавая. Вспоминая.  
  
Мальчик на качелях вырастет и станет мальчиком в очереди, который превратится в мальчика на сцене. Он будет взрослеть и меняться, но эта черта… это тепло, очарование и способность легко принимать людей – это навсегда останется постоянным. Гарри всегда будет самым лучшим человеком из всех, кого Луи когда-либо знал.  
  
*  
  
Раньше Луи думал, что вселенная решила, будто Гарри должен стать для него своего рода подарком, источником постоянства и доверия. И Гарри прекрасно справился с этой ролью. Он, черт побери, превзошел все ожидания, которые когда-либо были у Луи относительно дружбы.  
  
Но теперь Луи кажется, что, может быть, он упустил общую картину.  
  
На запрос «Гарри Стайлс + Луи Томлинсон» Google выдает миллионы картинок. Кадры с выступлений, фотографии папарацци, официальные фотосеты и фанатские коллажи, на которых Гарри и Луи стоят рядом во всех возможных ситуациях. Руки друг у друга на плечах; соприкасающиеся на столе для подписания автографов локти; задевающие ухо губы во время перешептываний на сцене – все эти моменты запечатлены на камеру в различном качестве за три года их взаимоотношений.  
  
Но они рассказывают только половину истории.  
  
Потому что некоторые из этих Луи на фотографиях не должны были там находиться. Некоторые Луи на два или три года старше, они переносились из будущего, чтобы прикрыть исчезновения Луи из настоящего. И, листая картинки, Луи невольно замечает, что именно к этим версиям его самого Гарри наклоняется чуть ближе, не может удержаться и не прошептать что-нибудь им на ухо или просто таращится на них. Когда рядом находятся более взрослые воплощения Луи, Гарри стоит чуть-чуть прямее и сияет чуть-чуть ярче.  
  
Так что, может быть, вселенная хотела, чтобы Луи тоже стал подарком для Гарри. Может быть, время продолжает постоянно возвращать Луи в жизнь Гарри, потому что ему тоже отведена какая-то роль? Возможно, Луи должен помочь Гарри сформироваться и стать тем человеком, которым ему суждено быть?  
  
И… и, наверное, для Луи этого будет достаточно. Путешествия во времени – та еще заноза в заднице, но они привели Гарри к нему… и его к Гарри. И если Луи предначертано умереть в возрасте сорока семи лет, он хочет, чтобы его жизнь имела хоть какое-нибудь значение. Чтобы у этой идиотской болезни была веская причина.  
  
Возможность узнать и полюбить Гарри Стайлса – этой причины было бы вполне достаточно.  
  
*  
  
\- _Ты – любовь всей моей жизни_.  
  
Сердце Луи – бутылка эксклюзивного марочного шампанского, встряхнутая, открытая и фонтанирующая во все стороны воздушными шипучими пузырьками.  
  
Эти слова невероятно далеки от того, что он ожидал услышать, начиная этот разговор. Луи просто хотел извиниться, объяснить все и наконец наладить отношения между ними. Он пришел к выводу, что нет смысла и дальше скрывать свои чувства… попытки сделать вид, что он не влюблен в Гарри, никуда его не привели, только сделали еще несчастнее. Он рассудил, что абсолютная честность поначалу вызовет неловкость, но облегчит мучительное чувство вины, которое грызет его изнутри. И в конце концов полная открытость приведет к той самой нерушимой связи, которая уже существует между Гарри и старшими версиями Луи и которой сам Луи безумно завидует.  
  
Жизнь приучила его нацеливаться очень низко.  
  
Потому что теперь… он целует Гарри. Совершеннолетнего, абсолютно трезвого и полного энтузиазма Гарри, который отвечает на поцелуй, и… господи-боже, это чертовски приятно. Это превосходно. И Луи полный идиот, потому что он мог так сделать куда раньше сегодняшнего вечера.  
  
Гарри любит его. Гарри всегда его любил. Гарри целовал взрослого Луи и любил взрослого Луи, потому что он целовал _этого_ Луи, целует его сейчас, и… все немного запутано. Но Гарри любит его. И Луи тоже любит этого мальчишку, очень-очень сильно.  
  
Его сердце – шампанское. Разум – шампанское. Пальцы, губы, язык – везде шампанское, везде шипят и оседают приятные пузырьки.   
  
Им нужно много чего обсудить… некоторые из тем Луи даже хочет обсудить. Но чрезвычайно сложно мыслить здраво, когда Гарри прижимается губами к нежному участку на шее Луи, прямо под правым ухом, и оставляет засос, от которого в мозгу Луи происходит яркая вспышка, и он теряет абсолютно весь словарный запас.  
  
Гарри бормочет что-то про «показать» и «научить», но его слова трудно расшифровать, потому что он и в куда менее волнительные моменты мямлит нечленораздельно, а сейчас, ко всему прочему, его губы не отрываются от кожи Луи. Но это неважно. Ничто не имеет значения для Луи, кроме прикосновений, поцелуев и наличия этой чудесной комнаты в японской гостинице.  
  
Секс с Гарри это… в нем есть и все шокирующее волнение от первого секса с новым человеком, вся та дрожь и перехваченное дыхание от осознания, что наконец-то в твоих руках тот, кого ты хотел так долго. Но в то же время в нем есть и те комфорт и легкость, которые появляются только в постоянных отношениях. Гарри управляется с телом Луи без особых трудностей, точно зная, что именно ему понравится, у него нет необходимости спрашивать. И это _ошеломляет_.  
  
Гарри в мгновение ока одним движением сдергивает с него брюки и трусы, и член Луи едва успевает ощутить прохладный воздух в номере, как тут же оказывается у Гарри во рту. Гарри вовсе не нужны уловки типа «взять под язык», он сразу скользит губами до самого основания, издавая довольные мычащие звуки и судорожно выдыхая через нос теплый воздух Луи на лобок. Господи. Луи видел подобные трюки в порно, но всегда полагал, что это может случиться _только_ в порно. Что это какие-нибудь специальные обманные эффекты. Но вот он сам наслаждается глубоким минетом в исполнении настоящего чемпиона.  
  
Ни одному человеку не должно быть позволено выглядеть, как Гарри Стайлс, и в то же время уметь петь и сосать член, как Гарри Стайлс. Это несправедливая монополия. И Луи абсолютно уверен, что на этот счет существуют какие-то законы.  
  
Но, серьезно, к черту антимонопольные законы и справедливость, к черту все, кроме губ, скользящих по его члену и создающих идеальное влажное давление. Только эти губы. И Луи не может удержать собственные бедра от попыток толкнуться дальше, не может подавить прерывающуюся от недостатка воздуха мольбу:  
  
\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…  
  
Гарри внезапно отстраняется и вытирает оставшуюся в уголках рта слюну, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Это уже больше похоже на тебя. Обычно ты не настолько тихий.  
  
 _Обычно_. Черт. Ясное осознание, что Гарри проделывал это с другими версиями Луи… наверное, не один раз, боже… Желудок Луи совершает кульбит, а сердце принимается колотиться еще быстрее. Возможно, член Луи был первым членом, побывавшем у Гарри во рту. Возможно, единственным. Сквозь дымку, мешающую концентрироваться, он думает, что хочет быть последним.  
  
\- Так хорошо, - стонет Луи. – Так потрясающе хорошо, черт, ты…  
  
Теперь Гарри лижет только головку, дразнит и пробует на вкус. Он совершенно спокоен, тогда как Луи едва ли не бьется в судорогах. Секс просто не может быть всегда настолько идеальным… тогда бы люди вообще ничего не делали. Луи уже планирует не вылезать из этой кровати до конца своих дней и прикидывает, во сколько ему обойдется эта комната. Он запускает руку Гарри в волосы и убирает челку с его лба, чтобы во всех деталях видеть, как губы Гарри обхватывают его член. Эта картинка так же хороша, как и ощущения.  
  
Глаза Гарри, огромные и широко распахнутые, встречаются со взглядом Луи, и в них плещется понимающая сладость. Гарри продолжает лизать и посасывать в определенном, явно установленном на практике, ритме, создавая ласковое давление, приятное, но недостаточное.  
  
\- Ты чертов дразнила.  
  
\- И ты это обожаешь, - уверенно отзывается Гарри.  
  
А потом он снова берет Луи глубже. Не на всю длину, но достаточно для того, чтобы Луи потерял контроль и дернулся вверх. И Луи уже хочет извиниться, но Гарри громко стонет с членом во рту, и Луи видит, как его рука торопливо проскальзывает в штаны, и Гарри начинает ласкать себя.   
  
Осознавать, что Гарри дрочит, отсасывая Луи… это слишком сильно. Луи всегда думал, что оральный секс – великий жест самопожертвования, нечто, чем наслаждается только одна сторона. Но Гарри сосет член с рвением, достойным олимпийской медали, и жадностью гурмана, дорвавшегося до обеда из пяти блюд.  
  
\- Боже, Хазза, ты великолепен… ты потрясающий членосос.  
  
Луи едва узнает это запредельное благоговение в собственном голосе.  
  
Гарри же удваивает усилия, заглатывая невероятно глубоко и одной рукой слегка подталкивая бедра Луи вверх, кажется, приглашая двигаться самостоятельно. И кто такой Луи, чтобы ему отказать? Он отрывает бедра от кровати и подается вверх крошечными, пробными толчками, отчаянно желая усилить бесподобные ощущения, но прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в том, что это Гарри, и нужно быть осторожным, чтобы ни в коем случае не причинить ему боль. Луи опускает руку вниз и гладит Гарри по лицу в жесте, который должен дарить успокоение, но кому именно, Луи сказать не может. Он давится стоном, когда нащупывает пальцами очертания собственного члена у Гарри за щекой. Черт, это изумительно, как будто все его фантазии воплотились одновременно в ярких цветах. Мечта проснуться однажды в теле Дэвида Бэкхема даже близко не стояла с этим великолепием. И Луи гадает, позволит ли Гарри кончить ему на лицо… или на спину, или… или в эти потрясающие волосы.  
  
Теперь в его толчках уже нет ритма, а в движениях плавности. Все его тело горит от _возбуждения_ и _желания_ , и когда Гарри отстраняется, Луи чуть не всхлипывает. Одно последнее движение языка Гарри, и пальцы Луи сжимаются, вцепляясь в кудрявые волосы. Он кончает.  
  
\- Черт, - выдыхает Луи, когда к нему возвращается способность говорить. Или хотя бы издавать звуки. Составление длинных слов все еще кажется слишком сложной задачей.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него снизу-вверх, устроившись щекой на его бедре, и улыбается той самой нежной улыбкой, которую он всегда приберегал только для Луи.  
  
\- «Черт» в хорошем смысле?  
  
Луи кивает. Неистово.   
  
\- Определенно в хорошем. В лучшем. Ты… _боже_ , Хазза. Ты невероятный.  
  
Гарри утыкается лицом в Луи, но это не помогает ему скрыть появившийся от удовольствия румянец, и, господи, Луи мечтает чаще видеть его таким. Он хочет заставлять Гарри краснеть не только от комплиментов. Луи понимает, что он сам, скорее всего, не способен делать такие минеты, но очень хочет попробовать.  
  
Луи пытается сконцентрироваться на этом намерении, пытается перевести свой разум в активное состояние, хотя ему кажется, что тело вплавляется в матрас.  
  
Но это не приносит абсолютно никакой пользы. Расслабленный, только что кончивший и смущенный, Луи совершает скачок туда, куда Гарри не может за ним последовать.   
  
И он мечтает поскорее вернуться назад сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше.  
  
*  
  
Они официально вместе уже две недели, – хотя Гарри любит добавлять, что для него это уже почти семь лет, – когда в самом разгаре ужина Гарри отодвигает тарелку и выпаливает:  
  
\- Я изменил тебе.  
  
Луи испытывает сложности с проглатыванием пива, которое только что отхлебнул. И когда угроза захлебнуться минует, корчит недовольную гримасу.  
  
\- Это не смешно.  
  
У Гарри огромные, наполненные слезами глаза, когда он шепчет:  
  
\- Это не шутка. Это правда. Я… я все испортил.  
  
Луи хмурится.  
  
\- Но я был с тобой все… я едва выпускал тебя из _спальни_ все это время, что мы провели дома. Не говоря уже о том, что мы были неразлучны в Японии. Когда ты нашел _время_? Откуда взял _силы_ , чтобы…  
  
\- Не после Японии, – быстро перебивает его Гарри. – Раньше, в августе. Мне так жаль. Ты… ты знаешь, в будущем. И ты сказал, что прощаешь меня. Но я просто… я подумал, что должен сказать тебе сейчас. Пожалуйста, не надо меня ненавидеть.  
  
\- Я никогда бы не смог, – рефлекторно отвечает Луи. – Боже, я подумал, что ты имел ввиду… Это _не считается_ , Хазза. Я был тупым идиотом почти три года, я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю.  
  
Гарри угрюмо уставляется на лежащую перед ним на столе салфетку, видимо, все еще мучаясь угрызениями совести.  
  
\- Но я… я должен был ждать. Ты же не знал, что делаешь со мной, встречаясь с Элеанор или с кем там еще. Но я знал. Я уже любил тебя, и я…  
  
Луи отодвигается от стола, громко скрипнув ножками стула по полу, за два шага оказывается рядом с Гарри и поднимает того с места. Обхватывает руками за плечи и крепко-крепко прижимает к себе.  
  
\- Эй, эй. Мы еще не были вместе. Да, ты любил меня, и знаешь, что? Я тоже тебя любил. Все это время. Но я был глупым засранцем, который совершал глупые поступки. Так что тебе тоже разрешается совершать свои глупые поступки. Хорошо?  
  
\- Это был Ник. Я… я позволил ему трахнуть себя, один раз, после вечеринки. Вот почему… вот почему твои старшие версии так его ненавидят. – Гарри зажмуривается. То ли, чтобы удержаться от слез, то ли, чтобы не смотреть Луи в глаза. – И ты… ты это _увидишь_. Ты перенесешься в утро после и увидишь меня с ним, и, черт, как ты можешь простить меня после такого? Мне так жаль, так жаль.  
  
Теперь он плачет, его грудь судорожно вздымается с каждым всхлипом, и Луи даже не задумывается над своими дальнейшими действиями. Он просто ловит Гарри за подбородок и слегка приподнимает его голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.  
  
\- Сейчас я люблю тебя. Ты меня сейчас любишь? – Гарри кивает, широко распахивая мокрые глаза. – И _сейчас_ мы вместе. Только это имеет значение. Правда.  
  
Гарри тянется к нему за поцелуем, скользя губами по коже. Он буквально вылизывает рот Луи, и даже в нежных движениях языка чувствуются извинения. В легком нажатии на нижнюю губу можно прочитать раскаяние.  
  
Но Луи игнорирует это, сосредотачиваясь на хорошем. На том, какие прекрасные ощущения дарит ему Гарри. Потому что Луи действительно имел ввиду то, что сказал. Ему нечего прощать.  
  
*  
  
В четырнадцать лет Гарри – маленький озабоченный засранец, который не принимает «нет» за ответ.  
  
Если честно, Гарри в любом возрасте остается одним и тем же, но все усложняется, если Луи сорок семь, и он не намерен потворствовать капризам.  
  
\- Я старше, чем твоя _мама_ , Гарри, это… это переходит границы допустимого, даже в нашем случае. Сегодня не будет абсолютно никаких «шалостей».  
  
\- _Пожалуйста_ , - ноет Гарри, - прошло уже две недели с тех пор, как ты прикасался ко мне в последний раз, и я только об этом и думаю, _пожалуйста_.  
  
\- Я _старше тебя больше, чем в три раза_ , молодой человек. Мои руки не приблизятся к твоим несовершеннолетним штанам.  
  
\- Идиотизм. Твои правила – полный идиотизм, - выплевывает Гарри. – Что тогда хорошего в твоем приходе, если никто не окажется голым? По-моему, просто пустая трата времени.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Ну, тогда я просто прогуляюсь. Пройдусь по этому замечательному лесу, пока ты будешь успокаивать свои гормоны. Помнится, было время, когда ты хотел, чтобы я был рядом, не только ради того, чтобы я тебе подрочил, знаешь ли. Ох, как быстро перегорает романтика.  
  
Гарри отвечает ему угрюмым взглядом.  
  
Луи уходит со всем возможным достоинством, учитывая, что на нем надеты брюки, больше подходящие цирковому шатру, судя по размеру и слишком яркому рисунку. По пешеходному мостику он переходит на другую сторону ручья и оглядывается на Гарри, который упорно продолжает дуться, усевшись на большой валун.  
  
Значит, понадобится еще десять минут.  
  
Ничего страшного, Луи – взрослый человек, который прекрасно найдет себе занятие. Он устремляется на поиски диких нарциссов, которые, как он знает, растут на северо-востоке от этого места. Он обнаружил это несколько лет назад, в своем собственном времени, когда гулял в лесу с дочками. Тогда каждый из них набрал по целой охапке, чтобы с гордостью презентовать их Папочке, и Гарри был в полном восторге.  
  
Так что Луи решает, что не помешает собрать маленький букетик и для этого Гарри. В четырнадцать он, наверное, не настолько сентиментален, как его версия средних лет, но Луи знает своего мужа: притаившийся романтик сидит внутри каждого его варианта. Дикие цветы, конечно, вряд ли станут равноценной заменой оргазму, но, эй, это же тоже жест любви, и все такое.  
  
Луи хмыкает, заметив подходящие бутоны, и опускается на колени, чтобы их сорвать… что, если честно, довольно непростой процесс, потому что мышцы и суставы уже не такие сговорчивые, как были когда-то. Но Луи проявляет настойчивость – в конце концов у него есть мальчик, за которым нужно поухаживать, и шоу должно продолжаться.  
  
Сейчас ранний апрель, и нарциссы уже в цвету: их лепестки приобрели тот самый замечательный золотистый оттенок, а стебли сделались крепкими, и чтобы аккуратно сорвать их, приходится сосредоточиться.  
  
Может быть, именно поэтому Луи замечает, что он в лесу больше не один, только когда слышит громкий звук выстрела. Последовавший за мучительной, обжигающей болью, прошившей левый бок.  
  
Он отключается. И совершает скачок во времени. И так никогда и не узнает, в какой последовательности это произошло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MGM Grand - гостинично-развлекательный комплекс в Лас-Вегасе.  
> **Grandmaster Flash - (Грэндмастер Флэш) - американский рэпер, который вместе со своей командой Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five стоял у истоков хип-хоп-музыки.  
> ***Grand Theft Auto (GTA) - серия мультиплатформенных компьютерных игр, в которых игрок должен почувствовать себя в роли преступника, выполняя такие задания и миссии, как заказные убийства, ограбление банка и другие.  
> ****Sainsbury’s – самая большая сеть супермаркетов в Великобритании.  
> *(5) Posh and Becks – название для пары Виктория и Дэвид Бэкхэм, используемое в прессе.


	11. Глава 10

**Январь 2013**  
 _Гарри 18, Луи 21_  
  
Если Гарри что и знает о себе, это что он очень хорошо умеет ждать.  
  
Он знает, и все же именно в этот конкретный момент испытывает значительные трудности с реализацией. Он понимает, как устроено терпение человека, представляет, что значит смотреть вперед и страстно желать, чтобы хорошие дни наступили поскорее. Он узнает эту жажду, ненасытную потребность промотать время.  
  
И не может вспомнить, как подавлял его раньше.  
  
Как он спал в одиночестве целых три года, если сегодня эта гостиничная кровать топит его в своей пустоте? Как он функционировал, ограничиваясь только редкими случайными визитами того Луи, до которого он мог дотронуться, если последние четыре часа без него кажутся бесконечными?  
  
Гарри не может спать, Гарри не может есть, Гарри не может сосредоточится ни на телефоне, ни на ноутбуке – они не в силах его отвлечь.  
  
Все, на что он способен, - ходить из угла в угол, подставляя кожу под прохладный воздух из установленного на минимальную температуру кондиционера, и ждать.  
  
*  
  
Должно быть, в конце концов он все же каким-то чудом проваливается в дрему. Эмоциональный центр его мозга так переполнен и вымотан, что вырубается, не спросив разрешения. Гарри выныривает обратно в реальность, когда в комнату вползает тусклый солнечный свет, и в его памяти всплывают фрагменты воспоминаний о вчерашней ночи, отчего сердце подскакивает к горлу. Он торопливо шарит рукой по кровати, надеясь нащупать Луи на второй половине, но обнаруживает только пустой и холодный матрас, как будто на нем никто и никогда не спал. Светящиеся цифры на стандартных гостиничных часах, установленных на прикроватном столике, с неумолимой суровостью сообщают, что сейчас пятнадцать минут седьмого – Луи отсутствует уже больше семи часов.  
  
Разумом Гарри понимает, что нет никаких причин для волнения. Луи иногда исчезал и на более долгие периоды: на полдня, на весь день, а однажды даже почти на неделю. Во время своих путешествий он может даже не отображать, как долго отсутствует. Час здесь может равняться всего нескольким минутам там, куда переносится Луи, точно так же, как один щелчок часов Гарри может растягиваться для Луи на целый день в другой части вселенной. Это странно. Время – забавная штука, и никто из них пока не понял правил этой игры.  
  
И даже зная, что где бы и когда бы ни находился Луи, он в безопасности, в порядке и, скорее всего, вернется целым и невредимым, Гарри все еще имеет полное право беспокоиться. Прыжки во времени кажутся мерзким и опасным занятием, и он только-только наконец-то обрел Луи в том качестве, в котором мечтал. Так что он бы хотел получить этого парня обратно, прямо сюда и сейчас, пожалуйста, и спасибо.  
  
Чтобы убить время и отвлечься, Гарри решает принять душ, и у него уходит больше пятнадцати минут только на то, чтобы разобраться с высокотехнологичной системой настройки воды. Он прикрывает глаза, намыливается и пытается расслабиться под изменяющими напор водными струями, бьющими из душевых насадок. Боже, японцы умеют создавать роскошные вещи. Естественно, как только он отгораживается от внешнего мира, его мысли тут же возвращаются к событиям вчерашнего вечера, и под веками, словно на крохотных экранчиках, загораются красочные воспоминания о коже Луи, губах Луи, члене Луи, с которым так интересно играть. Конечно, Гарри и раньше делал Луи минет, дюжины раз, но прошлым вечером… все было по-другому. По-особенному. Это был первый раз с Луи из настоящего.  
  
Это было начало всех многочисленных минетов будущего. Как романтично.  
  
Вообще-то, Гарри шел в душ без намерения подрочить, но теперь он оказывается под серьезной атакой со стороны собственной памяти: то, как дрожали бедра Луи возле его головы; какие стоны издавал Луи, задыхаясь, когда был готов вот-вот кончить; и какое блаженство было написано на его лице за секунду до того, как он переместился, - как будто ему еще никогда в жизни не было так хорошо.  
  
Испытывая смесь из возбуждения и затаенной гордости, Гарри опускает руку к собственному твердеющему члену. Ему просто нужно получить небольшую передышку от картинок в голове. Он обхватывает основание члена расслабленной ладонью и рассеянно и медленно поглаживает себя. Подается навстречу руке, потому что вчера он так и не получил свою часть удовольствия, и Гарри знакомо это желание, так что хотя бы один раз ему можно…  
  
Нет. Нет. Он резко прекращает движения. Иметь постоянного бойфренда в реальном времени также означает, что к мастурбации можно прибегать только в самом крайнем случае, а не когда вздумается. Так что, Гарри полагает, что сможет подождать. Он дождется возвращения Луи, и уже тогда позволит себе нормальный секс.  
  
Отличный план, даже если его член этого не одобряет.  
  
Пока Гарри чистит зубы и задумчиво разглядывает свое отражение в зеркале, аккуратно обернув бедра полотенцем, он умудряется немного успокоиться. А потом слышит слева какую-то возню и поворачивается к двери, и…  
  
Это Луи. Он стоит и улыбается, и между ними больше нет никаких секретов. Теперь Луи целиком и полностью принадлежит Гарри.  
  
\- Ох, привет, - произносит он, ухмыляясь. Точно так же, как обычно.  
  
Гарри же машет в ответ. Жест получается каким-то неестественным и напряженным, потому что он – идиот. А потом он наклоняется над раковиной, ополаскивая рот, и как можно скорее снова поворачивается лицом к Луи.  
  
Тот за это время успевает натянуть пижамные штаны, - _что совершенно необязательно_ , - и замирает на пороге ванной, будто бы ожидая какого-то знака от Гарри. Видимо, он еще не осознает, что получил пожизненный неограниченный доступ в личное пространство Гарри.  
  
Несколько долгих секунд они просто улыбаются, как ненормальные, уставившись друг на друга. После столь длительного запрета, Гарри просто наслаждается возможностью смотреть на Луи именно так, как ему хочется. Смотреть и не волноваться о том, что нужно скрывать свою любовь и сдерживать чувства, не беспокоиться, что этот взгляд может его выдать. Больше нечего выдавать. Луи все знает. Луи принадлежит ему.  
  
Наверное, этот факт всегда будет завораживать Гарри.  
  
 _Луи принадлежит ему_. Но все равно колеблется. Как будто он недостаточно заставил Гарри ждать и без этого – серьезно, больше семи часов. Почти три года, если уж считать по-честному. Даже дольше, если учитывать все те годы со встречами в лесу, – набирается почти четырнадцать лет. И Гарри ждал.  
  
Кажется, Гарри ждал Луи всегда.  
  
Так что ему простительно желание не мешкать больше ни секунды.  
  
\- Луи, - бормочет он, и если бормотание вообще может быть благоговейным, то именно таким оно получается у Гарри.  
  
\- Знаешь, мне бы сейчас не помешала твоя помощь по поводу одной детали, Стайлс.  
  
Луи шире расставляет ноги, принимая более устойчивое положение, и упирает обе руки в косяки дверного проема. Это очень внушительная поза, и довольно сексуальная. Могущественно-сексуальная… Он наклоняется вперед ровно настолько, чтобы его очаровательное лицо оказалось между шикарными бицепсами, и хоть Луи, строго говоря, не отличается выдающимся ростом, прямо сейчас он кажется высоким. Впечатляющим, ошеломительным и более важным, чем сама жизнь.  
  
Гарри сглатывает.  
  
\- Какой детали?  
  
\- Видишь ли, на сегодняшний день я уже довольно давно путешествую во времени и по большей части привык к этому. Всякие прыжки, швыряния из одного места в другое, год за годом, всегда без одежды, но… Ну, я немного волнуюсь, что в довершение всего этого у меня начались галлюцинации.  
  
Все мысли о позе Луи и о нем, таком потрясающем, предпочтительно голом и на простынях, моментально вылетают у Гарри из головы, его брови нахмуриваются, а выражение лица становится серьезным.  
  
\- Подожди, что случилось? Ты что-то видел, когда переносился, или?..  
  
Луи нетерпеливо закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Я про прошлую ночь, идиот. Я просто пытался быть остроумным, но… прошлая ночь… у меня были галлюцинации прошлой ночью? Или мы на самом деле, действительно, ну, знаешь…  
  
\- У тебя не было никаких галлюцинаций, - торжественно, словно молитву, произносит Гарри. Часть его мозга пытается выдумать в ответ собственный ехидный комментарий по поводу злоупотребления наркотиков, но куда большая часть проникается значимостью момента настолько, что Гарри не способен отвести от Луи уверенного взгляда. – Прошлая ночь была… боже, Лу, она столько значила для меня. И я говорю серьезно. Ты…  
  
\- Любовь всей твоей жизни, я слышал. – Луи отлепляет ладони от дверных косяков, и засовывает их в карманы штанов, посылая Гарри кривоватую улыбку. – Смелые слова. Но, я полагаю, что ты для меня тоже, так что…  
  
\- Иди сюда, - шепчет Гарри, и его голос полностью отражает подступающую к глазам влагу.  
  
На этот раз Луи подчиняется и уже через полтора шага оказывается рядом с Гарри, мягко согревая дыханием его кожу и ощупывая пальцами его плечи. Луи проводит носом по подбородку Гарри, а потом находит губами его губы, и они целуются. Этот поцелуй не похож на тот, который был прошлым вечером: мокрый, жаркий и обжигающе страстный. Этот поцелуй предназначен для света дня: он нежный и честный. Всего лишь осторожное соприкосновение сомкнутых губ. Их первый утренний поцелуй. И Гарри совсем не против начинать таким образом каждый новый день до конца своей жизни.  
  
Они продолжают эту медленную ласку несколько длинных минут, давая друг другу молчаливые клятвы, которые ни один из них никогда не осмелится произнести вслух. А потом, Гарри почти уверен, что именно Луи первым теряет терпение и проникает языком ему в рот.  
  
Гарри внезапно отстраняется.  
  
\- Почему у тебя на языке вкус карри?  
  
\- Я переместился на Brick Lane*. Умудрился уговорить один из ресторанов покормить меня, - отвечает Луи куда-то Гарри в район ключиц.  
  
\- Оу, - отзывается Гарри, на самом деле, не вникая в детали, а отвлекаясь на руку Луи, оглаживающую его бедра и развязывающую полотенце, которое служило единственной защитой его скромности. С глухим звуком полотенце приземляется им под ноги, и теперь только тонкая хлопковая ткань штанов Луи разделяет два эрегированных, прижатых друг к другу члена. И Луи тут же проверяет этот барьер на прочность, просовывая свою ногу между ног Гарри и осторожно двигаясь.  
  
Глаза Гарри расширяются, и он издает искаженный, нелестно высокий всхлип, но тут же затыкает себя, впиваясь зубами в плечо Луи. Возможно, укус получается чуть сильнее, чем требовалось, но этот засранец заслужил уже хотя бы потому, что его бедра выводят маленькие, но уверенные круги, а нога постоянно трется о яички Гарри. И это, черт побери, сводит с ума.  
  
\- Скучал по тебе, боже, я так скучал по тебе.  
  
\- Да? – Луи мягко улыбается, но его взгляд прикован к тому месту, где соприкасаются их тела: твердый и набухший член Гарри и подергивающийся под тканью штанов член Луи.  
  
\- Всегда скучаю по тебе, всегда…  
  
\- Я здесь, я с тобой, - выдыхает Луи в кожу Гарри прямо под ухом. – Пока ты хочешь, чтобы я был рядом, клянусь, я буду…  
  
\- Я знаю, - бормочет Гарри, и слова тут же теряются в стоне, когда он чувствует, как поджимаются яички, отправляя его на самую грань оргазма.  
  
И со следующим неритмичным движением бедер Луи, Гарри кончает, ощущая, как острый край ванного столика впивается ему в задницу, и наблюдая, как щеки и грудь Луи перед ним равномерно заливает ярким румянцем. Гарри кончает, ощущая уверенную руку Луи на своем бедре и слушая, как Луи шепчет обещания ему в волосы.  
  
\- Я всегда буду возвращаться к тебе, Хаз. Всегда. Всегда.  
  
*  
  
Хотя перспектива наконец-то быть рядом с Луи занимала мозг Гарри практически на протяжении всей его жизни, он несравнимо меньше размышлял о том, как они будут объяснять окружающим свои отношения и вообще всю эту запутанную ситуацию. Только когда они вдвоем идут по коридору в сторону комнаты Лиама, чтобы встретиться с остальными ребятами, Гарри осознает: теперь у них с Луи все серьезно, у них настоящие отношения, существующие за пределами надежд Гарри и редких визитов будущих версий Луи. Теперь их взаимодействие приобрело реальную значимость, и у их друзей появятся мнения на этот счет. У окружающих людей будет создаваться определенное впечатление о них.  
  
Эта мысль заставляет Гарри нервничать, но чувство головокружительного счастья все равно заглушает все остальное.  
  
Луи же, кажется, либо не понимает всей сложности обстоятельств, либо не испытывает абсолютно никаких терзаний по этому поводу, потому что он так и объявляет о новом статусе их отношений парням, Лу, Полу и всем, кому посчастливилось оказаться в комнате:  
  
\- Эй-эй-эй, поднимите руки вверх все, кто нашел своего соулмейта. – Хватает Гарри за руку и поднимает их сцепленные ладони, как объявляющий чемпиона рефери в боксе.  
  
\- Простите? – подает голос Лиам, опуская комиксы, в которые, видимо, был погружен.  
  
\- Вы двое… - Зейн указывает пальцем сначала на Луи, а потом на Гарри, - вместе?  
  
На его лице появляется легкое удивление, но не шок. Как будто ему только что сообщили о чем-то пустяковом, интересном, но совершенно не противоречащем его картине мира.  
  
Голос Луи остается сильным и уверенным, хотя сам он тем временем перебирает коробки с хлопьями, предложенными на завтрак.  
  
\- Выяснилось, что все слухи правдивы. Две пятых One Direction трахаются друг с другом. Какой скандал.  
  
Лиам едва заметно хмурится.  
  
\- Давно? Я думал… что мы покончили с секретами после всех этих… - он понижает голос и опасливо косится на другую часть комнаты, делая многозначительные большие глаза. – Путешествий. Но вы… давно?  
  
Луи театральным жестом вскидывает к глазам наручные часы, а потом оборачивается к Гарри.  
  
\- Около десяти часов, как считаешь, Хаз? Может, немного меньше?  
  
\- Определенно меньше. – Гарри проходит и усаживается на стул, на который указывает ему вооружившаяся феном и расческой Лу. – Учитывая, что большую часть этого времени ты отсутствовал.  
  
\- Значит, недавно, - подводит итог Зейн.  
  
\- И да, и нет, - отзывается Луи, перебрасывая из ладони в ладонь яблоко. – Для одной половины эти отношения начались… эм, довольно давно. Другой же половине понадобилось немного больше драгоценного времени, чтобы догнать первую.  
  
Луи посылает Гарри легкую улыбку, омраченную невысказанными извинениями, пока остальные парни продираются сквозь дебри его красноречия в поисках смысла и попытках разобраться, что все это значит.  
  
Кажется, всем парням, и даже Лиаму, удается сообразить, о чем идет речь, и это доказывает, насколько хорошо они теперь понимают друг друга, как точно умеют додумывать недосказанное и интерпретировать многозначительные паузы, смех и намеки. История отношений Гарри и Луи сложна и многослойна, но им не приходится это объяснять, потому что эти мальчишки, так много значащие для них, все понимают без слов.  
  
Лиам начинает улыбаться первым.  
  
\- Тогда, наверное, вас можно поздравить.  
  
\- Пол, не хочешь заказать шампанское? – выкрикивает Зейн. – За это надо поднять тост.  
  
\- Тост за то, что моя работа значительно усложняется, конечно, - ворчит Пол, но, несмотря на это, тянется к телефону.  
  
Тема разговора вскоре перепрыгивает на другие вопросы: поладил бы Спайдермен с Людьми Икс или нет; сколько васаби способен сесть Найл за ленчем до того, как его стошнит; и как лучше организовать приближающийся день рождения Зейна. Это утро едва ли отличается от любого другого совместного завтрака в отеле, за исключением невероятной легкости в груди Гарри.  
  
За исключением ладони Луи на его колене.  
  
И за исключением быстрых, обжигающих взглядов, которые Луи бросает на него и которые словно бы говорят: я наблюдал, как ты кончил, и в скором времени планирую увидеть это еще раз.  
  
И если кто-то еще из присутствующих в комнате замечает эти голодные искорки в их глазах, то решает оказать им милость и промолчать.  
  
Хотя Гарри может поклясться, что видит, как Найл сам себе дает пять.

*

Этим же вечером Луи настаивает на необходимости куда-нибудь сходить, несмотря на то, что кровать манит их, обещая блаженство после целого дня интервью и пресс-конференций.  
  
\- Мы не можем быть настоящими бойфрендами, пока я не свожу тебя на нормальное свидание, ага? Так что иди и оденься со вкусом ради меня, солнце. Я зайду за тобой в номер около восьми… конечно, если я ничего не перепутаю из-за разницы во времени.  
  
Он отбывает, чмокнув Гарри в левую щеку и послав ему таинственную улыбку. И это глупо. Глупо, что у Гарри в животе бушует нервный ураган, что там все как будто _переворачивается_ , но что есть, то есть. Именно с такими ощущениями он собирается на первое свидание с человеком, с которым уже несколько лет состоит в отношениях. У него нет совершенно никаких объективных причин для волнения. В конце концов, ему даже не нужно беспокоиться о том, чтобы произвести хорошее впечатление. И все равно Гарри переодевается шесть раз, просит Лу уложить ему волосы, как будто собирается на какую-нибудь чертову премьеру, и чистит зубы два раза.  
  
Все это приводит к тому, что в пятнадцать минут девятого он сидит, дергая ногой, на своей гостиничной кровати с бешено колотящимся в груди сердцем и пытается успокоиться, мысленно отчитывая себя примерно следующим образом: _возьми уже себя в руки, идиот_.  
  
Стук в дверь прерывает его вдохновляющий сеанс самовнушения, и Гарри приходится на самом деле вытереть ладони о джинсы перед тем, как привести себя в более-менее контролируемое состояние и открыть дверь. Опять же, глупо. Гарри знает, что однажды будет растить ребенка вместе с человеком, стоящим за этой дверью. Так что первое свидание уж точно пройдет хорошо.  
  
Но, наверное, никакое количество приготовлений – мысленных, эмоциональных, последовательных или любых других – никогда не будет достаточно для того, чтобы Гарри смог оставаться спокойным, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Луи, который смотрит на него вот так – с нежностью и надеждой – и сжимает в руках букет роз.  
  
Господи, он просто сногсшибателен: идеально отглаженные брюки, специально сшитые так, чтобы подчеркивать красоту его бедер, и рубашка с расстегнутой верхней пуговицей, с которой Луи, скорее всего, только-только снял ярлычки, потому что Гарри знает, что в чемодане Луи никак не могло случайно заваляться что-то, настолько безупречное. Луи весь просто блестит, даже под резким современным освещением гостиничного коридора. У Гарри возникает ощущение, будто он смотрит на версию Куклы Кена для первого свидания. У него в голове не укладывается, что перед ним стоит его супруг на всю жизнь.  
  
\- Боже, ты выглядишь потрясающе, - произносит Луи, вторя мыслям Гарри. Он облизывает губы и быстро окидывает Гарри взглядом с ног до головы. И в исполнении любого другого человека, не являющегося его будущим мужем, это бы смотрелось весьма похотливо. А потом Луи протягивает Гарри розы. – Ура.  
  
Гарри ничего не может с собой поделать и начинает улыбаться, как умалишенный.  
  
\- Сделал ради меня все возможное и невозможное, верно? – замечает Гарри, оглядывая комнату в поисках подходящего для цветов места.  
  
\- Эм, ну, да, знаешь, как говорят, - Луи переступает порог, наблюдая, как Гарри несет вазу из другого конца номера. – Игра стоит свеч, и так далее…  
  
Гарри бесцеремонно выкидывает результаты стараний гостиничного флориста в раковину и заменяет его розами, аккуратно и с любовью расправляя им листочки. Удовлетворившись полученной картиной, он оборачивается к Луи с легкой ухмылкой на губах.  
  
\- А я стою свеч, да?  
  
И Луи краснеет. Он по-настоящему краснеет. Запишите в книгу рекордов, что в гостиничном номере Гарри Луи Томлинсон становится полностью малиновым при намеке на секс**. Раньше Гарри никогда не удавалось одержать победу в этой игре. Но он думает, что ему нравится подобное зрелище, хотя он и не представляет до конца, что с этим делать.  
  
*  
  
Как и положено всем добропорядочным европейским туристам, они идут в ресторан суши, а именно – в самый лучший ресторан суши в Токио, качество которого Луи гарантировал гостиничный консьерж. Несмотря на обширный опыт путешествий, никто из парней так и не стал настоящим ценителем иностранной кухни. Так что они развлекаются тем, что выбирают пункты из меню на основе многообещающих названий – решение, которое позже приходится компенсировать обилием кокосового мороженого.  
  
Разговор за едой течет свободно, они перескакивают с одной темы на другую с той же легкостью, с какое крупье из Вегаса тасует колоду карт. На самом деле, Гарри и не ожидает чего-то иного – они с Луи стали лучшими друзьями с первого дня и навсегда. Может быть, технически, сегодня действительно их первое свидание, но этого вовсе не ощущается. Нет никаких неловких пауз в беседе или неуклюжих попыток впечатлить друг друга… по крайней мере их не больше, чем обычно. Гарри думает, что часть его натуры всегда будет стремиться привлечь внимание Луи, заслужить его похвалу, и не важно, будет ли это первое свидание или сотое.  
  
В каком-то смысле этот вечер совсем не походит на свидание, потому что их взаимодействие друг с другом ни капли не отличается от многих других совместных ужинов в Лондоне, а поведение остается точно таким же, как когда они сбегали куда-нибудь вместе во время тура. И только когда Луи мягко и тепло улыбается ему, сияя безудержными озорными искорками в глазах, а Гарри не может удержаться от ответной улыбки, он вспоминает, что именно они тут делают. И что ему позволительно просто смотреть на Луи так, как он всегда мечтал. Позволительно протянуть к нему руку и _дотронуться_.  
  
\- Итак, Гарольд, - произносит Луи, лениво потягиваясь, после того, как они доедают десерт. – До меня дошли слухи, что ты воображаешь себя певцом…  
  
*  
  
Их следующей остановкой оказывается караоке-бар, потому что, ну, куда же без этого?  
  
\- То есть мы, фактически, пойдем туда и откроемся всему миру… споем дуэтом «You're The One That I Want»*** перед целой аудиторией айфонов?  
  
Луи изображает таинственную полуулыбку, растянувшись на заднем сидении автомобиля.  
  
\- Вообще-то, я думал про «Summer Nights»***.  
  
Гарри опускает взгляд на собственные руки, с нежностью вспоминая тот день, когда Луи потратил несколько часов, разучивая эту песню с девятилетним Гарри. Он бы с удовольствием рассказал об этом моменте вслух, если бы был на сто процентов уверен, что Луи уже тоже успел пережить это событие.  
  
\- Значит, твоя цель – появиться завтра утром по всему YouTube?  
  
\- Совершенно верно, солнце. Титула звезды бойбенда мне уже недостаточно. Я хочу захватить интернет… Вообще-то, малыш… - Машина останавливается, и Луи выскакивает из нее и быстро обходит, открывая перед Гарри дверцу и вытаскивая его на обочину дороги. – Это не совсем обычный караоке-бар.  
  
В конце концов выясняется, что это – приватный караоке-бар. Такой, в котором можно зарезервировать себе личную кабинку, хотя Луи заверяет его, что пошел дальше и снял на этот вечер все помещение целиком. Так что, когда они входят в бар, в нем нет ни души, за исключением персонала, и Гарри облегченно выдыхает. Естественно, он любит фанатов, но сегодня предпочел бы обойтись без свидетелей, потому что намеревается посвятить весь каталог песен Лайонела Ричи одним только скулам Луи.  
  
Их кабинка оказывается маленькой, не больше, чем три метра на пять. Вдоль трех стен напротив экрана и звуковой системы расположен кожаный диванчик в форме буквы С. Внутри темно, и единственными источниками освещения являются экран и святящаяся полоска под потолком, которая излучает неоновые отблески и придает комнате некий сюрреалистичный уют. Гарри, засунув руки в карманы, с порога окидывает это все взглядом, ощущая, что внутри все еще бурлит необузданное волнение. Но вскоре в поле его зрения появляется Луи, вслед за которым в помещение входят трое официантов, по всей видимости нагруженных всей снедью, которую только можно было разыскать в этом баре.  
  
Официанты расставляют все принесенные яства на низеньком столике в центре комнаты и выходят за дверь, повинуясь намеку со стороны Луи (такому же тонкому, как набитая до отказа папка со счетами). Когда за ними закрывается дверь, Луи и Гарри впервые остаются наедине с того момента, как покинули отель. Луи тут же подается навстречу Гарри и притягивает его ближе к себе, ласково обвивая его талию руками.  
  
Они тихо и целомудренно целуются, но в звуконепроницаемой кабинке даже эти едва различимые шорохи соприкасающихся губ усиливаются в несколько раз. Горячее дыхание Луи обжигает кожу Гарри, когда Луи целует сначала его лоб, потом скулы, а потом подбородок.  
  
\- Боже, Хаз, - шепчет он, нежно зарываясь пальцами в кудри Гарри. – Это всегда так?  
  
\- Ммм? – это все, на что хватает Гарри, умиротворенно расслабившегося от прикосновений и поцелуев Луи и мягкого света в комнате.  
  
Теперь пальцы Луи скользят сверху вниз по спине Гарри, слегка поглаживая через футболку, и задерживаются на пояснице, очерчивая напрягшиеся мышцы.  
  
\- Я чувствую себя таким возбужденным рядом с тобой. Постоянно. Эти эмоции такие сильные. Это только потому, что мне это все в новинку, или так бывает всегда?..  
  
Гарри наклоняет голову, чтобы снова поймать губы Луи и коснуться его влажного и горячего языка своим. И сжимает в кулаке ткань рубашки Луи где-то в районе пояса, чтобы сосредоточиться. Чтобы должным образом прочувствовать этот момент и не полностью потерять связь с реальностью.  
  
\- Всегда, - отвечает он неразборчиво Луи в губы. – Всегда, постоянно. Никогда не ослабевает.  
  
Луи отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы остаться в пределах личного пространства Гарри, но не посягать на него настолько агрессивно.  
  
\- Я не понимаю, как ты с этим справлялся. Не знаю, как ты умудрялся быть мне только другом, когда… я хочу дотрагиваться до тебя. Постоянно. И я не представляю, что бы я делал, если бы не мог сейчас прикасаться к тебе.  
  
Гарри сглатывает.  
  
\- Это было трудно, - признается он шепотом, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица Луи, чтобы понять, сколько правды сейчас сможет вынести его любимый. В конце концов это их первое свидание, и Гарри не хочет, чтобы Луи был абсолютно уничтожен чувством вины за то, что он не в силах изменить. Гарри хочет, чтобы Луи был счастлив, и никак иначе.  
  
Наверное, Луи улавливает нежелание Гарри затрагивать тяжелые темы, потому что он подходит к импровизированному бару и поднимает бутылку, словно символ мира.  
  
\- Позволишь налить тебе выпить?  
  
*  
  
Гарри позволяет Луи смешать несколько коктейлей. Вообще-то, они проходятся по всему спектру цветов, и каждый напиток шипит, искрится и легко проскальзывает в желудок. К тому моменту, когда они открывают меню выбора песен на экране, обычное головокружение, которое Гарри всегда испытывает в присутствии Луи, оказывается усилено алкоголем в несколько раз и полностью вырубает его нервную систему. Он хихикает по любому поводу и лапает Луи при каждом удобном случае. Его обувь давно валяется в стороне, а телефон выброшен из кармана и забыт. Луи выбирает «My Heart Will Go On», и все идет просто превосходно. Все, что Гарри любит, собрано в этой крошечной комнатке: Луи, музыка и сладкий ликер со вкусом бананов. Невозможно быть еще счастливее.  
  
\- Я счастлив, как никогда! – орет Гарри Луи в ухо, перекрикивая мелодию одной из песен Spice Girls, под которую он танцевал с Джеммой целую вечность назад.  
  
\- Отлично! – Улыбка Луи сияет даже в тусклом свете кабинки. – Я тоже!  
  
Они поют вместе уже на протяжении нескольких лет, выступают по всему миру и получают за это щедрую зарплату, но еще ни разу им не доводилось испытывать подобные эмоций. Никогда еще музыка не казалась им такой осязаемой - она словно заряженный провод, соединяющий их _души_. Они поют друг другу самые сопливые и приторные песни про любовь, такие, как, например, «Make You Feel My Love» или «Always Be My Baby», и корчат смешные рожи, но Гарри все равно чувствует, что каждое слово отпечатывается у него внутри. Он погружается в музыку, как никогда раньше.  
  
Со всем уважением к Зейну, Найлу и Лиаму, Гарри вынужден признать, что это его самое любимое выступление в жизни.  
  
Они дурачатся на всю катушку, расхаживая по диванчику, как по сцене или подиуму, и импровизируют с танцами между глотками шампанского. Луи посвящает ему практически на сто процентов искреннее исполнение «Wonderwall», но Гарри не ударяет в грязь лицом и тут же отвечает песней «I'm Yours». После они дуэтом орут «Hands Down», а потом более мягкую «Number» от Moldy Peaches. А дальше слегка отвлекаются после «Buttons» в версии Гарри, переходя к чему-то, напоминающему вариант «танца на коленях»****. Пока где-то на фоне играют песни Бритни, они обнимаются и целуются, отлепляясь друг от друга, только когда «I'll Make Love To You» от Boyz II Men побуждает их снова подскочить на ноги и пойти на второй заход подчеркнуто дикого и громкого пения.  
  
В конце концов они успокаиваются и вытягиваются на противоположных углах C-образного дивана, переплетая ноги где-то в середине. От звуковой системы с застывшим на экране меню доносится техно-бит, а на столике выстроена батарея пустых и почти пустых бутылок. Но они все еще не торопятся уходить. Ни один из них не готов закончить этот вечер.  
  
По большей части они просто пялятся друг на друга с восхищением и обожанием, и у них нет больше причин притворяться, что между ними что-то меньшее. Гарри чувствует, как его сердцебиение постепенно замедляется, а дыхание выравнивается, и видит, что с Луи происходит то же самое.  
  
\- Как получилось, что ты мне не сказал? – интересуется Луи, не осуждая, а только любопытствуя. И поддевает большим пальцем ноги кромку штанины Гарри.   
  
Гарри обдумывает возможность прикинуться идиотом: « _Не сказал тебе что?_ » Размышляет над тем, как еще можно потянуть время и отложить неприятную тему на потом. Но ведь перед ним сидит его любимый человек, с которым ему суждено провести всю свою жизнь. Все, кроме чистой правды, стало бы неуважением к их связи: к той, которая уже существует, и к той, которая появится в будущем.  
  
\- Ты попросил меня не говорить, - просто отвечает Гарри и нервно пожимает плечами, прежде чем продолжить. - Ты сказал, что все произойдет…  
  
\- …Именно так, как должно произойти. Черт, ненавижу, когда я говорю эту чушь. Но я все равно не понимаю. Если ты все это время меня любил… - Луи бросает быстрый взгляд на Гарри, как будто бы проверяя, не переоценил ли он то, что для него пока является только началом отношений. Гарри едва заметно кивает в знак подтверждения, потому что _серьезно_? – Ну, разве тебе не хотелось побыстрее ввести меня в курс дела? К черту то, как это должно было произойти. У тебя всегда есть выбор.  
  
Гарри тянется за бутылкой, в которой еще что-то осталось, и медленно отпивает из нее. Больше для того, чтобы потянуть время, а не подкрепить свою решимость.  
  
\- Думаю, именно это ты и имел ввиду… возможность сделать самостоятельный выбор. Ты говорил, что… Что ты влюбился в меня не потому, что я сказал тебе, что так случится, а потому, что сам до этого дошел.  
  
\- Я дошел, - признает Луи тихим шепотом. – Просто я хотел бы, чтобы это произошло раньше.  
  
\- Как ты это сделал? – спрашивает Гарри, проводя стопой по ноге Луи. – Я имею ввиду, как ты пришел к этому осознанию?  
  
Луи проводит ладонями по лицу, видимо, обдумывая ответ.  
  
\- Если честно, я не знаю. Наверное, эти чувства всегда были во мне. Я не помню такого момента, когда не любил бы тебя. Но их интенсивность… она постепенно нарастала.  
  
Он довольно долго пристально разглядывает Гарри, но между ними нет никакой неловкости.  
  
Выражение лица Луи нежное и задумчивое, и его взгляд совсем не вызывает у Гарри смущения. Напротив, ему хочется открыться еще сильнее, показать все, что он может предложить, и позволить Луи увидеть его внутренний мир.  
  
Наконец Луи кивает каким-то своим мыслям, будто принимает решение.  
  
\- Знаешь, когда мы были в Нью-Йорке и ты гулял с Тейлор Свифт, я прыгнул во времени к маленькому тебе. Тебе было лет девять, наверное, и ты готовился к тесту по математике. А потом я вернулся обратно, и все, чего мне хотелось, это узнать, как все прошло. Тот дурацкий тест, который ты писал целую вечность назад и, скорее всего, уже не помнишь. Но для меня это было невероятно важно. Потому что это касалось твоей жизни, и я… я хотел узнать о тебе все. Всего тебя.  
  
Гарри молчит, потому что, ну… он вообще не в состоянии говорить. Его голос, сердце и мысли – все это тонет в эмоциях. Каждая струнка его души дрожит, как будто по ней ударили изо всех сил.  
  
Луи переводит взгляд на собственные колени, его улыбка выцветает.  
  
\- То есть, это же и есть любовь, да? Хотеть знать каждую дурацкую деталь о любимом человеке. Я не…  
  
\- Ты можешь все это узнать, - выпаливает Гарри немного резким тоном, потому что в противном случае он точно разрыдается. – Каждую дурацкую деталь… я хочу, чтобы ты узнал. И я тоже хочу узнать тебя. Ну, всего тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне все о себе.  
  
Несколько сумасшедших секунд они по-идиотски улыбаются друг другу, а потом Гарри переползает на другую сторону и ложится рядом с Луи, втискиваясь между его телом и спинкой дивана… на самом деле, половина тушки Гарри оказывается прямо на Луи, а нос утыкается ему в шею.  
  
\- И как давно ты знаешь? – продолжает расспросы Луи.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Про наши отношения… это очевидно, что они тебе не в новинку. Думаю, это началось еще до того, как мы встретились по-настоящему. Но мне нужно узнать… как давно?  
  
Гарри зажмуривается, потому что, хоть он и вспоминает о тех днях с нежностью, его ответ принесет Луи немало страданий.  
  
\- С двенадцати лет.  
  
Луи с громким стуком опускает бутылку на столик.  
  
\- С двенадцати лет? Вот черт. – Он с ужасом вытаращивается на Гарри. – Тебе пришлось семь лет хранить это в секрете, пришлось ждать меня, и я знал, черт побери, как много времени это займет… Я такой мудак. Значит, заставлять тебя ждать… вот чему суждено было произойти?  
  
\- Ты не должен винить себя в этом…  
  
\- Конечно, должен, Гарри. Как это вообще может быть справедливо? С какой стати взрослый «Я» решил, что это нормально – сказать тебе, что у тебя будут отношения с ним, когда ты едва только достиг того возраста, когда смог понять, что это будет означать? Как так вышло, что тебе не дали возможности дойти до этого самостоятельно?  
  
\- Но у меня была такая возможность. – Гарри опускает ладонь Луи на грудь, пытаясь его успокоить. – Ты никогда не говорил мне, что я должен любить тебя или хотеть быть с тобой. Я сам это почувствовал. И когда ты сказал мне, что эти чувства взаимны, что однажды они станут чем-то большим, ну… Вообще-то, это был лучший день моей жизни.  
  
Но Луи продолжает упорствовать.  
  
\- Все равно, это так не честно. Я заставил тебя ждать годами, заставил тебя смотреть, как я встречаюсь с кем-то другим…  
  
\- Все было не совсем так, - замечает Гарри, и уверенность и громкость собственного голоса удивляет даже его самого, хотя, возможно, именно так и бывает, когда говоришь чистую правду. – Конечно, это заняло немало времени, но… я ничего не стал бы менять. Каждый день в течении этих семи лет я просыпался, зная, что у меня есть вторая половинка. И пусть он пока не готов быть рядом со мной. Но сколько людей могут похвастаться такой уверенностью… по поводу чего-угодно в своей жизни? Ждать тебя было нелегко, но… я всегда, всегда знал, что ожидание того стоит.  
  
Луи медленно кивает головой, как будто не может заставить себя до конца принять объяснение Гарри. Не может даже осознать всю силу любви Гарри к нему.  
  
Но, сжимая ладонь Луи, Гарри думает, что пока сойдет и так. Луи все поймет.  
  
В конце концов, у них есть время.  
  
*  
  
Они возвращаются в отель, все еще слегка под градусом и не в силах прекратить лапать друг друга. Луи целую минуту возится с картой-ключом, так что в какой-то момент Гарри просто приваливается к стене и опускает руку вниз, преувеличенно стискивая собственный пах через джинсы.  
  
\- Соберись уже, или я начну без тебя.  
  
Что, конечно же, совсем не помогает Луи сосредоточится на поставленной задаче.  
  
И все же они добираются до кровати. Луи настаивает, что он должен сначала позаботиться о Гарри, поэтому принимается ласкать его руками, задавая ритм, который кажется немного неловким только поначалу.   
  
Есть что-то слегка нереалистичное в пьяном сексе. Например, обычно сияющие неоновым светом вспышки под веками выцветают до оттенков пастели, и все мысли теряются за ощущениями, которые испытывает тело. Любые отголоски рамок и запретов, которые еще оставались между ними, теперь полностью стерты. Бедра Гарри дергаются вверх, он стонет, совершенно не заботясь о том, что получается слишком громко, а Луи продолжает нашептывать недвусмысленные описания ему в ухо.  
  
Когда Гарри в свою очередь наклоняется вниз, чтобы отсосать Луи, он готов признать, что это не самый идеальный минет в его исполнении: его координация немного нарушена, а движения губ слишком медленные, но Луи стонет так, будто весь его мир рассыпается на осколки, и Гарри заключает, что у него получается вполне неплохо.  
  
*  
  
О том, что думают обо всей этой ситуации парни, Гарри узнает от Зейна, который специально выбирает рейс из Токио домой на то же время.  
  
В самолете довольный Гарри удобно устраивается на сидении у окна. Он дышит полной грудью и испытывает то редкое чувство полной свободы, которое доступно только людям, столкнувшимся с серьезными тревогами и тяжелой ответственностью. Солнечные лучи приятно согревают его щеку; список сообщений, требующих ответа, абсолютно пуст; и голова дремлющего Луи лежит у него на плече, порождая ощущение удовлетворения.  
  
Гарри осторожно поправляет одеяло, уютно оборачивая его вокруг талии Луи, когда Зейн плюхается на сидение, располагающееся через проход от них. Следующие десять минут он молчит, показательно уткнувшись в свой iPad. Но в конце концов поднимает голову, уставляясь на Гарри таким внимательным взглядом, что тому кажется, будто все содержимое его черепной коробки подвергается тщательной инвентаризации.  
  
\- Итак, - начинает Зейн уверенным тоном. – Как у вас дела? – Он неопределенным взмахом руки указывает на Гарри и Луи, видимо, имея ввиду их непростое прошлое и историю взаимоотношений.  
  
Гарри изо всех сил старается ответить тем же уровнем недосказанности.  
  
\- Эм. Думаю, хорошо. Очень хорошо. Знаешь, я долго этого ждал. – Он немного неестественно усмехается, пытаясь дать Зейну понять, что не обязательно говорить на эту тему с таким серьезным видом, будто это вопрос жизни и смерти.  
  
Это не срабатывает.  
  
\- Ты уже давно был в него влюблен, да?  
  
Гарри опускает глаза.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Почти всю жизнь, верно?  
  
\- Как-то так.  
  
Зейн затихает на несколько минут, кажется, подбирая слова, которые лучше всего выразят то, что он хочет сказать.  
  
\- Лу объяснил мне, ну, почему ты ждал и почему хранил свои чувства в секрете от него. Что ты защищал его право сделать выбор самостоятельно. И я хочу сказать, что это очень впечатляющий поступок. И я знаю, что все это время просто не могло быть легким для тебя.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами, не понимая, какой реакции ждет от него друг.  
  
Зейн сужает глаза.  
  
\- Нет, серьезно. Я не могу представить, каково это: любить кого-то, знать, что он предназначен тебе судьбой, но не иметь возможности быть рядом. Это впечатляющая жертва, как бы ты ни пытался сделать вид, что в этом нет ничего особенного. Но еще я подумал… Ты мог бы рассказать обо всем мне, бро. Ты мог поговорить с любым из нас, и мы бы непременно поддержали тебя, сделали бы все, что в наших силах, чтобы помочь тебе. Просто… погано, что тебе пришлось справляться со всем в одиночку.  
  
Гарри бросает быстрый взгляд на Зейна, и тот выглядит искренне расстроенным, будто бы думает, что он – плохой друг, тогда как на самом деле это Гарри хранил секреты с самого начала. И Гарри чувствует, что эта речь его неожиданно сильно растрогала. Узнав, что два его друга состоят в длительных, односторонних и полумистических любовных отношениях, этот удивительный человек больше всего смущен тем, что не догадался раньше и упустил шанс поработать свахой.  
  
\- Дело не в том, что я не доверял тебе, - наконец произносит Гарри. – Просто мне казалось несправедливым, если другие люди узнают о его судьбе до того, как он сам узнает о ней. Это как-то неправильно.  
  
Зейн кивает, медленно и задумчиво.  
  
\- Да. Да, я понимаю. Но у тебя же все нормально теперь? Больше нет никаких гнетущих секретов?  
  
В голове Гарри внезапно всплывают непрошенные воспоминания о том ужасном утре в их старой квартире и жуткой картинке взрослого раненого Луи, лежащего на полу. Гарри инстинктивно прижимает спящего юного Луи ближе к себе, словно пытается его уберечь.  
  
Он знает, что однажды им придется рассказать парням и об этом. О трагедии, которая пока маячит далеко впереди, но Гарри уже сейчас понимает, что им понадобятся все силы и вся поддержка, на которую только способны друзья, чтобы появилась хотя бы крохотная надежда на то, что они смогут пережить надвигающуюся катастрофу.  
  
Но… может быть, не сегодня. Не сейчас, когда они летят домой, пересекая ясное, залитое солнечным светом небо. Не когда его жизнь с любимым только начинается.

 

 **Февраль 2013**  
 _Гарри 19, Луи 21 и 27_  
  
Полный и окончательный переезд Луи в дом Гарри занимает три недели. «В их дом», - мысленно поправляет себя Гарри, успев уже пересытиться картинами Хайдена Кейса вперемешку с фигурами Супермена и коллекциями дорогих комиксов и пластинок - результаты совместных усилий по объединению интерьера, если такие вообще существовали.  
  
Упаковка всего имущества Луи и перевозка в новый дом в тайне от папарацци обернулась настоящим логистическим кошмаром. Вообще-то они не собираются делать из своих отношений большой секрет, но, что ж. Пока их связь еще новая, нежная и хрупкая, лучше оставить ее как нечто личное, принадлежащее только им двоим, а не превращать в громоотвод, обеспечивая всем вокруг чрезвычайно спорную тему для разговоров. Они сами еще только разбираются, как жить вместе в «настоящем времени», откладывая подальше все, что кажется напрягающим и тяжелым.  
  
Но и переезд ни по каким меркам не вписывается в понятие «ненапряженности» для Гарри. Найти страховую компанию, которая согласилась бы оплатить перевозку винтажных игровых автоматов Луи, - непростое дело, но решить, как впихнуть эти автоматы в продуманный интерьер дома Гарри оказывается еще сложнее. И совсем не становится лучше, когда прямо посреди всего этого безобразия Луи переносится во времени.  
  
Его нет уже четыре дня, в течении которых Гарри бросало то в беспокойство, то в ужас, то в откровенную ярость. В итоге он застрял на тупой досаде, развалившись на диване и бесцельно переключая каналы, но каждые тридцать минут бросая взгляд на часы. Повсюду раскиданы коробки, некоторые из них открыты, другие все еще запечатаны. Они загромождают весь пол и выглядят отвратительно, но пошли они к черту, Гарри не собирается распаковывать их в одиночку. Он все еще не до конца уверен, что Луи не сорвался куда-нибудь на Фиджи, сбегая от этой головной боли и прикрываясь своей болезнью. Да, Гарри ни за что не купится на это.  
  
\- Путешествия во времени – это не оправдание, чтобы не выполнять свои обязанности по дому, - сообщает Гарри беззвучно раскрывающим рты на экране Россу и Рэйчел. – Никаких поблажек.  
  
\- Сколько раз мы это уже обсуждали? Я даже гадать не хочу.  
  
Гарри, предполагающий, что кроме него в комнате никого нет, и не ожидающий, что его монолог так внезапно прервут, от этой ответной реплики подскакивает со своего места. И, конечно же, это Луи. Не совсем тот, к которому обращался Гарри, – с растрепанной спортивного стиля стрижкой и более выделяющимися на шее и плечах мышцами – но, тем не менее, это Луи. И Гарри сейчас не в том положении, чтобы привередничать.  
  
\- Итак, мы переезжаем или делаем ремонт? – уточняет Луи, бесцеремонно вытаскивая плавательные шорты из открытого чемодана. Сейчас совсем не пляжный сезон, и это довольно интересный выбор, учитывая, что в этих коробках можно найти весь его гардероб. Путешествующему Луи не часто выпадает шанс собрать полный комплект одежды, а тут у него есть даже несколько вариантов. Он мог бы нарядиться так, как пожелает. Но это не важно, Гарри не собирается советовать Луи надеть что-нибудь посущественнее.  
  
\- Мы, - сердито начинает Гарри, указывая сначала на себя, а потом на Луи, - должны сейчас распаковывать твое барахло и заселять тебя в этот дом. Но в этом деле подозрительно много «меня» и мало «нас».  
  
Луи, кажется, даже не замечает упрека, улыбаясь до ушей и плюхаясь на диван, и пихает Гарри локтем в бок.  
  
\- Да, ладно тебе, Хазза. Прояви снисхождение к бедному путешественнику во времени.  
  
\- Я проявлял поначалу. Но четыре дня – это слишком долго.  
  
\- Оу. Ты дуешься, потому что соскучился по мне.  
  
Гарри поджимает губы и одаривает Луи косым взглядом.  
  
\- Возможно.  
  
\- Ты скучаешь по мне, любишь меня и хочешь быть со мной каждую минуточку, - напевает Луи. – И думаешь, что я – самый замечательный бойфренд в мире.  
  
\- Нет, прямо сейчас я так не думаю, - ворчит Гарри и щипает Луи за предплечье, с запозданием возвращая должок за тычок локтем.  
  
\- Наверняка думаешь. Просто позволь мне насладиться моментом… Я буду вспоминать эти сладкие минуты, когда ты в следующий раз будешь орать на меня, чтобы я свалил из дома и пошел поиграть в футбол, пока ты смотришь какой-нибудь тупой документальный фильм.  
  
\- Вижу, и к старости ты не эволюционируешь, - замечает Гарри, в основном только для того, чтобы повредничать.   
  
\- Эй, малыш, следи за тем, кого ты называешь стариком. Видел бы ты себя в этом возрасте.  
  
\- Да? – хмурится Гарри. – И как я выгляжу?  
  
\- Чертовски сексуально, как всегда, - моментально отвечает Луи. – Я просто дразнил тебя. Разве я связал бы с тобой всю свою жизнь, если бы ты не был привлекательным в старости?  
  
Гарри позволяет себе на секунду замереть и осмыслить это « _всю жизнь_ », а потом фыркает:  
  
\- А я думал, что все дело в моей духовной красоте.  
  
Луи серьезно кивает.  
  
\- Совершенно верно. Я влюблен в твое огромное потрясающее сердце. Именно поэтому я знаю, что ты пощадишь маленького меня, когда он вернется обратно. Потому что ты любишь прощать.  
  
\- Да, что ж, посмотрим.  
  
\- Если это поможет смягчить твой гнев, то он скорее всего сейчас дрочит маленькому тебе.  
  
От этого образа у Гарри вырывается крошечный стон, который он пытается замаскировать хмыканьем, закатывая глаза.  
  
\- Но сейчас мне от этого не легче, верно?  
  
Луи вскидывает брови.  
  
\- Особенно несговорчивый сегодня, ага? – Он проводит пальцем вниз по руке Гарри жестом, который явно является шарадой с сексуальным подтекстом, и, черт бы его побрал, если это не срабатывает. – У меня такое чувство, что ты скучал не только по моей яркой личности, малыш Хаз. Мне кажется, что тут как-то замешан мой член. – И чтобы подчеркнуть эту мысль, он показательно опускает ладонь на выпуклость под тканью плавательных шортов. Гарри хнычет, но это уже неважно. Луи играет не по правилам, но ему это позволительно.  
  
\- Луи, - умоляет Гарри, надеясь, что суть его просьбы вполне ясна, и в интересах эффективности ее можно не озвучивать.  
  
\- В этом все дело, да? Четыре дня – долгий период, особенно во время медового месяца. – Луи толкает Гарри на диван, вжимая его спиной в подушки так, что его ноги отрываются от пола. – Конечно, ты стал капризным без привычного регулярного секса. Но не волнуйся, мой хороший. С этим я смогу тебе помочь.  
  
Гарри краснеет – он не знает, почему, ведь его не так уж просто смутить, а если уж он и смущается, то не от слов Луи – и отводит взгляд.  
  
\- Эм… Вообще-то мы не…  
  
Руки Луи, задирающие футболку Гарри, замирают, горячие ладони прижимаются к его груди.  
  
\- Точно, - выдыхает Луи, его взгляд смягчается от воспоминаний. – Я уже забыл, как медленно разгоралась наша страсть в самом начале. – Он легко шлепает Гарри по напрягшемуся прессу. – Господи, ты, наверное, просто с ума сходишь от желания.  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза и пытается сохранить невозмутимость, ощущая, что любой ответ будет в какой-то степени предательством по отношению к Луи. Но, да, он сходит с ума от желания. Дрочка, петтинг и эксперименты с минетом – это хорошо, и этого вполне хватало Гарри-подростку во времена визитов Луи. Но этому Гарри сейчас хочется большего… Кое-чего более интенсивного.  
  
К счастью, этот Луи прекрасно осведомлен, что именно так необходимо Гарри. Он одним точным движением сдергивает с Гарри узкие джинсы, умудряясь не запутать их вокруг лодыжек. Его теплые и успокаивающие руки везде: выводят круги у Гарри на боках, ногах и бедрах. Его ладонь обеспечивает ровно столько давления вокруг основания члена Гарри, сколько нужно. А Луи тем временем наклоняется и берет в рот, щедро облизывая языком. Но как только сухая подушечка пальца Луи прижимается к колечку мышц Гарри…  
  
Раздается покашливание. Громкое покашливание.  
  
Они оба моментально поворачиваются ко входу и видят там… ну, конечно же, Луи. Того самого, которого ждал Гарри, хотя, наверное, не в этот – самый неподходящий для появления – момент. Потому что на лице этого Луи читается легкое потрясение и сильная боль, и он пытается скрыть оба этих чувства, когда фальшиво-безразличным тоном заявляет:  
  
\- Что ж, наверное, я просто оставлю вас наедине.  
  
Он разворачивается на пятках и, топая, поднимается вверх по лестнице. В грохоте его шагов явственно слышится бушующая ярость.  
  
В животе у Гарри разрастается ужасное ощущение, и он с несчастным выражением на лице оборачивается к старшему Луи… у которого, черт бы его побрал, хватает наглости ухмыляться, вытирая с губ слюну.  
  
\- Точно, именно это и должно было случиться. Поправка: уже случилось. _Совершенно_ забыл.  
  
Гарри издает раздраженный возглас и высвобождает ноги, опуская их с дивана.   
  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? – стонет он. – Знаешь, между прочим, это и твои отношения тоже, даже если с тобой это уже случилось. Откуда в тебе такое желание все портить?  
  
\- Все происходит именно так, как…  
  
\- Я в буквальном смысле слова сейчас врежу тебе по роже, - предупреждает Гарри, поднимаясь в полный рост и уставляясь в том направлении, куда ушел Луи из настоящего. – Я врежу тебе по роже, а потом пойду наверх и авансом извинюсь перед тем тобой.  
  
Физиономия Луи продолжает сиять широкой улыбкой, пока он натягивает обратно свои плавательные шорты.  
  
\- Тебе точно следует подняться наверх и, ну, ты знаешь. Уладить проблему. А я, между делом, уже успел слегка проголодаться…  
  
\- В холодильнике есть все ингредиенты для сэндвичей, - бросает Гарри через плечо, направляясь к лестнице.  
  
\- Ты просто ангел, - кричит ему в спину Луи. – Удачи с твоим мальчиком!  
  
Гарри не оборачивается, так что не может сказать наверняка, но ему кажется, что, старший Луи ему подмигивает. Вот засранец.  
  
*  
  
Младший Луи запирается в спальне Гарри, – в их спальне – и его поза тщательно продуманная и обыденно-защитная. Он лежит поперек кровати Гарри – их кровати – и притворяется, что его чрезвычайно увлекает экран телефона.   
  
\- Управились так быстро? – хмыкает он, не поднимая головы. – Тебе стоит подыскать старшему мне Виагру или еще что-нибудь, потому что такую выдержку едва ли можно назвать впечатляющей.  
  
Гарри сжимает губы в линию, пытаясь наскрести в глубинах своей души силы, чтобы выдержать этот разговор. Чтобы справиться с Луи, когда он в таком настроении.  
  
\- Знаешь, ты сейчас оскорбляешь сам себя.  
  
Луи с ленивой рассеянностью вычерчивает одним пальцем подобие круга в воздухе, все еще упрямо пялясь в телефон. От его деланого равнодушия у Гарри перехватывает дыхание.  
  
\- Ты не можешь злиться на меня, - пробует Гарри еще раз. – Это же нельзя назвать изменой по отношению к тебе… - Гарри невольно заикается на слове «измена», слегка морщась. Несмотря на то, что Луи – каждая версия Луи – простил его за то, на что сам Гарри начал ссылаться, как на Инцидент Гримшоу, все равно при малейшем намеке на те события у него что-то тревожно сжимается в груди. И все же Гарри заставляет себя продолжать. – Или, ну, интрижкой за твоей спиной. То есть, это же был _ты_ , ради всего святого.  
  
Луи недовольно фыркает, и его взгляд наконец-то находит глаза Гарри.  
  
\- Вот уж точно нет.  
  
Гарри беспомощно взмахивает руками, не в силах поверить, что расслышал правильно.  
  
\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя есть идентичный брат-близнец? Или что кто-то изобрел робота, который выглядит в точности как взрослый Луи, и отправил его сюда соблазнять меня?  
  
\- Не неси чушь, - усмехается Луи.  
  
\- Это ты несешь чушь! – взрывается Гарри. – Ты дуешься на меня, как капризный ребенок, тогда как это я остался тут в одиночестве на несколько дней. И я не собираюсь извиняться. Я скучал по тебе, и когда ты появился, да, я разделся для него. Для тебя. Потому что каждая версия тебя – мой бойфренд, и я устал от того, что ты ведешь себя так, будто между вами есть какая-то разница.  
  
Луи садится на кровати, абсолютно ровно и резко.  
  
\- Как получилось, что ты не сказал мне, что любишь меня?  
  
\- Что? Это неправда, я все время тебе говорю…  
  
\- Нет, раньше, - перебивает Луи. – До Японии.  
  
Гарри раздраженно рычит.  
  
\- Я же уже объяснял. Ты просил меня не говорить, сказал, что тебе нужно разобраться во всем самостоятельно.  
  
Луи настойчиво мотает головой.  
  
\- Нет, это объясняет, почему ты не сказал мне, что мне предначертано любить тебя. Но если ты на самом деле меня любил… Допустим, если бы я не был путешественником во времени, что я просто был бы твоим другом, который начал тебе нравиться. Ты бы сказал мне об этом, верно?  
  
Абсолютно запутавшийся Гарри с открытым ртом таращится на Луи.  
  
\- Наверное. Возможно. Скорее всего.  
  
\- Нет, я знаю, что ты бы сказал, потому что ты, черт побери, носишь сердце на рукаве*(5). Когда не хранишь секреты, длинною в жизнь. Но это неважно. У тебя были причины не сообщать мне о моих собственных чувствах… судьба, предназначение, моя свобода выбора и прочая фигня. Но никто не запрещал тебе просто… сказать мне, что… ну, ты знаешь. Что ты влюблен в меня.  
  
Гарри судорожно пытается выцарапать из собственной головы какой-нибудь ответ, любой довод или аргумент, потому что должно же быть хоть что-то. Он так долго и с таким трудом хранил свой секрет, и ведь для этого же была какая-то причина, верно? Он просто делал то, что ему велел взрослый Луи, просто пытался позволить вселенной двигаться естественным курсом. Он делал все, что мог, лишь бы события произошли именно так, как, по мнению взрослого Луи, они должны были произойти. Он с волнением ждал того дня, когда Луи из настоящего его полюбит. Неужели он действительно мог ускорить процесс, просто сказав Луи о своих чувствах… о том, что он влюблен в Луи, что всегда его любил? Неужели все действительно было так просто?  
  
\- Если только, конечно, - голос Луи звучит неожиданно высоко. Он явно старается сделать вид, что ему все равно, но достигает прямо противоположного эффекта. – Ты не был влюблен в меня. Только в мой, ну… потенциал.  
  
У Гарри перед глазами вспыхивает воспоминание о чердаке на Princess Park и том тяжелом вечере, который он провел со взрослым Луи.  
  
 _Нет, Хазза, ты не влюблен в него. Ты влюблен в меня._  
  
Луи беспощадно кивает.  
  
\- Так я и думал.  
  
Гарри делает несколько отрывистых шагов к кровати и опускает одно колено на матрас, чтобы можно было по-прежнему возвышаться над Луи, но стало удобнее смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
\- Ты думал неправильно. Ты всегда ошибался на счет этой части… Слушай, ты был так невероятно важен для меня, пока я взрослел. Ты был моим самым любимым человеком в мире, серьезно, и ты так сильно мне помогал, ты даже не представляешь. Но ты был немного нереальным, понимаешь? Все равно, что любить волшебника, или фею, или какое-нибудь другое фантастическое существо.  
  
\- Я слышу легкий оттенок гомофобии, Хазза.  
  
\- Заткнись, - усмехается Гарри. – Ты знаешь, что я имею ввиду. Ты был идеальным. Волшебным. А сейчас, после этих нескольких лет… ты стал для меня реальным. Я увидел, как ты ведешь себя с сестрами, насколько сильно любишь своих друзей. Все твои ужасные пристрастия в еде. Твои вонючие пятки. Как ты напиваешься в хлам, когда United проигрывают. Какими трудными бывают для тебя путешествия во времени. Я узнал… все эти дурацкие детали, как ты и говорил. И я думаю, что полюбил тебя еще сильнее.  
  
Луи невидящим взглядом таращится куда-то на край матраса, но на его щеках выступает легкий румянец, а уголки губ приподнимаются в нежной улыбке.  
  
\- Даже когда я веду себя, как неуверенный придурок? Ревную без причины и все такое?  
  
Гарри усаживается на кровать, прижимаясь коленкой к ноге Луи.  
  
\- Ну, я не в восторге от этого, но да. Полагаю, это все части одного целого. Хотя ты ведешь себя по-идиотски, когда ревнуешь, ведь, как я уже говорил, он – это тоже ты.  
  
\- Я не чувствую, что он – это я, когда вижу тебя с ним. Кажется, мне все еще нужно дорасти до его уровня, конкурировать с ним. Ведь у вас есть все эти общие воспоминания, да?  
  
\- У нас есть все эти воспоминания, - поправляет его Гарри. – И вся эта жизнь, которая предначертана нам судьбой. Видишь, как это все перемешано?  
  
\- Все так сложно, - стонет Луи, зажмуриваясь. – Ну почему у нас не может быть чего-нибудь простого?  
  
\- Ну, - задумчиво тянет Гарри, - я знаю кое-что очень простое. Проще не бывает, вообще-то.  
  
\- Что это? – спрашивает Луи, вскидывая брови, пока Гарри подползает ближе и устраивается у него между ног.  
  
Он обдает дыханием чувствительное местечко у Луи под ухом.  
  
\- Мы с тобой, малыш, всего лишь млекопитающие, так что давай сделаем то, что делают они, когда…  
  
Луи громко хохочет и отпихивает Гарри, но не потому, что хочет оттолкнуть, а скорее выражая таким образом, что, по его мнению, Гарри – полный идиот. Не важно, он не отказывается от предложенной идеи.  
  
Луи обхватывает бедра Гарри и сильнее прижимает его пах к своему, а Гарри судорожно вздыхает, чувствуя, что Луи уже почти в полной готовности. А потом Луи опускает ладонь на затылок Гарри, удерживая его голову на месте, и целует его до тех пор, пока у обоих не появляется ощущение опьянения, кровь закипает, а комната начинает кружиться.  
  
У Луи от переполняющих его эмоций перехватывает дыхание, и Гарри никогда не надоест быть причиной этого. Он скользит бедрами чуть ниже, чтобы затвердевший член Луи находился точно напротив его собственного – так любое трение ощущается ярче всего. Когда Луи в ответ на это издает длинный, беспомощный стон, Гарри усмехается в поцелуй и проскальзывает пальцами под его футболку. Вскоре они оба уже оказываются полностью обнаженными, и Луи переворачивает их и спускается ниже, ниже и еще ниже до тех пор, пока его лицо не оказывается именно там, где была его старшая версия не ранее часа назад.  
  
И он успевает лизнуть головку члена Гарри только один раз, пробуя, когда от двери раздается еще один голос:  
  
\- Он правда только приступает к прелюдии? Боже, я уже забыл, что был таким тормозом.  
  
\- Пошел вон, - приказывает Луи своему взрослому воплощению, не отвлекаясь от того, что делают его руки. Его рот. Взгляд Гарри мечется с одного Луи на другого, пока сам он пытается подавить предательское хихиканье.  
  
Никто даже не удивляется, когда старший Луи делает прямо противоположное: прогулочным шагом входит в комнату, расслабленно покачивая сэндвичем в руке.  
  
\- Вообще-то, мне нравится это зрелище, - замечает он, и выражение его глаз намного мягче, чем можно было бы предположить по легкомысленному тону. Он беззастенчиво перебирает содержимое прикроватного столика, открывает тюбик со смазкой и кидает ее младшему Луи. – Держи, Ромео. Покажи ему, на что способен. – Потом усаживается в изголовье кровати и ласково убирает волосы с лица Гарри, все еще уплетая сэндвич. – Тебе понравится, - заверяет он Гарри. – Хоть он и новичок в этом деле, он решительно настроен на хороший результат. У него есть особенный метод, вот увидишь.  
  
Даже если бы Гарри и думал, что во время минета и растягивания допустимо обсуждать технику младшего Луи с его старшим «Я», он все равно не смог бы найти в голове ни одного слова. Вокруг него столько обнаженной кожи, кожи Луи: один Луи прижимается к его боку, а другой вытворяет что-то невообразимое своим ртом между его ног. И Гарри никогда в жизни еще не был возбужден до такой степени.  
  
Луи всегда мог играть с телом Гарри, как маэстро, наращивать удовольствие, добавляя ровно такое количество боли, чтобы сводить Гарри с ума. Он знает, сколько нужно ждать, прежде чем добавить еще один палец, знает, как правильно растянуть и заставить пылать. Гарри ни разу не испытывал что-то меньшее, чем полное удовлетворение, после секса.  
  
И, видимо, все дело в этом.  
  
Метод, как его назвал старший вариант Луи, просто непогрешим, он сокрушительно крышесносен. Внимание Луи к Гарри не ослабевает ни на мгновение, когда он проталкивает внутрь сначала один палец, а потом два, подстраивая толчки, угол, положение и ритм. Как будто он целеустремленно каталогизирует каждую реакцию Гарри: стоны, дрожь, - все. Он повторяет то, что срабатывает, и избегает того, что не приносит результата. То, насколько он сосредоточен, почти пугает. Он напоминает художника, оттачивающего мастерство до совершенства. Гарри в какой-то момент даже ожидает, что старший Луи вмешается и начнет подсказывать, что нравится Гарри, дабы ускорить процесс. Но когда Гарри поворачивается к нему, тот выглядит загипнотизированным, почти задыхающимся, как будто он одновременно вспоминает и обнаруживает, насколько это зрелище может быть захватывающим. Он опускает ладонь на живот Гарри, выписывая небольшие круги, а Гарри в ответ может только стонать, двигая бедрами вперед и назад, полностью теряясь в удовольствии и телом, и разумом.  
  
Старший Луи мягко замечает:  
  
\- Я же говорил тебе, что он настроен решительно.  
  
Но Гарри едва уделяет этим словам внимания, потому что для него не существует ничего, кроме губ и пальцев Луи и того, что они с ним делают. Напряжение в его теле нарастает и нарастает, и Гарри уже едва способен выносить это, и тогда он начинает умолять Луи, упрашивать его:  
  
\- Давай, о, боже, просто, дальше… пожалуйста.  
  
Луи медленно и неохотно отстраняется от члена Гарри и неуверенно оглядывается на свою старшую версию. Гарри сейчас находится не в том состоянии, чтобы адекватно поддерживать связь с реальностью, в полной прострации двигая бедрами и издавая разочарованное рычание от потери столь необходимой стимуляции. Но он все равно испытывает признательность, когда видит, что старший Луи протягивает своей версии из настоящего презерватив, и тот трясущимися пальцами раскатывает его по члену, пока Луи из будущего распрямляет левую ногу Гарри и отводит дальше в сторону.  
  
Гарри опускает взгляд на гладкий и пульсирующий член Луи, и его пресс сокращается, а колечко мышц сжимается, все его тело напрягается от жадного нетерпения. Он хочет это внутрь себя. Даже не прямо сейчас, а еще позавчера. Наконец Луи опирается коленями на матрас и нависает над Гарри и… целует его, ласково, в самый уголок губ. Отстраняется, чтобы на мгновение заглянуть в глаза, а потом снова принимается покрывать поцелуями скулы, лоб и виски Гарри.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - серьезно и очень интимно произносит он. – Я так сильно тебя люблю. Люблю, как отчаянно ты хочешь меня и не сдерживаешься. Но, пожалуйста, скажи мне, если… боже, только не позволяй мне причинить тебе боль…  
  
А потом он сосредотачивается на другом, прижимая головку члена к растянутому сфинктеру Гарри. Старший Луи обнимает Гарри и притягивает его ближе к себе так, чтобы он смог с удобством положить голову на грудь Луи из будущего, и это просто…   
  
Когда Гарри в первый раз вошел в ворота Диснейленда в Париже, ему было пять лет, и он тут же разревелся. Тогда они и узнали, что это не такая уж редкая реакция. Так бывает у многих детей: когда они не могут справиться с тем количеством счастья, которое испытывают, они выражают свои переживания более привычным способом. И сейчас Гарри чувствует себя похожим образом. Луи обнимает его, трахает, успокаивает и доводит до невменяемого состояния одновременно. Так что Гарри тонет в океане самых лучших эмоций.  
  
Луи – восхитительное видение, нависающее над ним, – выглядит, в общем-то, так же, как и всегда. На его лице смесь предельной сосредоточенности и невероятного экстаза, как будто секс с Гарри – это великое откровение. Его зрачки перекрывают радужку, а рот слегка приоткрыт, но с губ не срываются обычные пошлые фразочки. Как будто все его внимание сфокусировано на ощущениях тела Гарри вокруг его члена, и в кои-то веки он не способен комментировать процесс.  
  
Но, естественно, старший Луи тут как тут, чтобы исправить это упущение и заполнить тишину между вздохами и стонами.  
  
\- Ты такой красивый, малыш, - мурлычет Луи из будущего в ухо Гарри, одной рукой поигрывая с его сосками. Это движение привлекает внимание Гарри к затвердевшему под тканью плавательных шортов члену старшего Луи, прижатому к его обнаженному бедру. – Это так приятно, я все еще помню. Ты – лучшее, что есть в моей жизни. Твое горячее, узкое тело, превосходная задница… Черт, ты так идеален.  
  
\- Идеален, - со стоном соглашается Луи из настоящего, бедра которого теперь двигаются безо всякого ритма. Старший Луи протягивает руку и обхватывает член Гарри, начиная ему дрочить, в то время как Луи из настоящего с каждым толчком задевает его простату.  
  
И Гарри кричит так громко, что едва слышит два одинаковых голоса, выстанывающих его имя.  
  
*  
  
В последующие дни и недели начала их настоящих и хронологически правильных отношений, Гарри обнаруживает, насколько смешна сама идея того, что Луи когда-либо сомневался в том, что он сам – та самая версия, которую Гарри любит больше всех.  
  
Доказательства этого прямо под носом: совершенно очевидно, что Луи смело можно номинировать на звание Лучшего Бойфренда в Мире. Он устраивает в саду пикники с шампанским, успевает забронировать билеты на концерты, организует ужины при свечах и свидания, просыпается рано утром, чтобы купить любимую выпечку Гарри в Primrose Hill Bakery. А чего стоит та ночь, когда Луи заплатил National Gallery, чтобы те позволили им двоим бродить по залам еще три часа после закрытия? Такое ощущение, что Луи пытается впихнуть романтику, которой хватило бы на целую жизнь, в очень ограниченный промежуток времени, но прямо сейчас Гарри наплевать, какой психологический выверт за этим стоит. Он предпочитает греться в расточительном сиянии внимания Луи и смаковать свою роль объекта целенаправленного обожания.  
  
Но больше всего Гарри любит Луи не за оригинальные свидания и бутылки дорогого вина, а за всякие мелочи. За то, как он ухитряется каждый день поговорить с каждой из своих сестренок, закупая для них угощения, игрушки и одежду в каждом городе, в котором они играют шоу. За то, как он всегда предлагает Найлу сесть на переднее сидение, будь то фургон или лимузин, потому что знает, что несчастного друга часто укачивает. За то, что он любит прятать банкноты по двадцать фунтов на игровых площадках в парке по соседству, чтобы дети их потом нашли. За то, как он справляется с самыми надоедливыми вопросами от приставучих журналистов, когда остальные ребята просто не в состоянии придумать достойный ответ.  
  
Гарри как-то прочитал у одной фанатки в статусе, что Луи – любимчик из One Direction у самих One Direction, и это абсолютная правда.  
  
А еще он самый любимый представитель человечества для Гарри.

 

 **Апрель 2013**  
 _Гарри 19, Луи 21_  
  
Если бы Гарри задался вопросом, от кого ему передалась эта сверхъестественная способность сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица и прятать глубоко в себе наисерьезнейшие секреты даже тогда, когда он уже буквально готов взорваться, ему не нужно было бы копать глубоко. Как выясняется, достаточно посмотреть на собственную маму.  
  
\- Итак, я вижу, что Луи наконец-то во всем разобрался, - ровным тоном произносит она, отпивая из кружки глоток чая и не отрывая взгляда от Гарри. – Всего за каких-то три года.  
  
\- Эм, - мямлит Гарри, из прихожей, роняя сумку и рефлекторно оборачиваясь к окну, за которым минутой ранее намеревающийся занести в дом весь остальной багаж Луи отвлекается на трех огромных собак Робина.  
  
\- И даже не смей мне сейчас врать, Гарри, - предупреждает его мама. – В конце концов вам уже незачем придумывать отговорки. Я знаю.  
  
\- Ты, эм… знаешь?  
  
Она кивает и хлопает по дивану рядом с собой. Гарри на негнущихся ногах подходит к ней, бросая последний взгляд на улицу, где Луи уже подключается к энергичной игре в «апорт».  
  
Гарри опускается на диван, и его тут же охватывает легкая неуверенность.  
  
\- Я не знаю, что тебе сказать.  
  
Его маму, однако, это совершенно не беспокоит.  
  
\- Давай лучше я тебе расскажу, ладно? А ты, может быть, заполнишь пробелы в моей истории.  
  
Гарри медленно и все еще немного растерянно кивает.  
  
Она ставит кружку на подставку из рафии, и внимание Гарри на короткое мгновение оказывается полностью поглощено тем, как красиво отражается солнечный свет от золотистой поверхности напитка, посылая цветастые блики гулять по стенам и потолку. Его мама складывает руки и опирается локтями на подлокотник, ее поза, кажется, одновременно отдает и официальностью, и расслабленностью.  
  
\- Что ж. Около шести месяцев назад в этой самой гостиной неожиданно появился мужчина. Голый мужчина, что, надо заметить, было более чем шокирующе. И, кроме того, очень странно, потому что, как я уже сказала, он просто появился. Как будто телепортировался прямо из научно-фантастического фильма. Конечно же, я закричала, но, когда я присмотрелась к нему… оказалось, что я его знаю. Это был вовсе не незнакомец.  
  
\- Луи, - выдыхает Гарри. Его комментарий здесь совершенно необязателен, но ему необходима пауза в разговоре, хотя бы крохотная передышка. Потому что… Что?  
  
\- Луи, - соглашается его мама, прежде чем продолжить. – Он сказал, что прибыл из 2015 года, заверил меня, что абсолютно безобиден, и вежливо попросил одолжить ему какие-нибудь штаны. – Она замолкает, чтобы перевести дыхание, и ее взгляд становится очень отстраненным, будто бы сцена, которую она описывает, прямо сейчас заново разворачивается перед ее мысленным взором. – Когда он оделся, он сказал, что, наверное, это и есть тот самый момент, когда он должен поведать мне всю «правду». Ты знаешь, что это за «правда», Гарри?  
  
\- Что он – путешественник во времени, - произносит застывший изваянием Гарри, от всей души надеясь, что скоро его мир вновь вернется в правильное русло.  
  
Его мама качает головой.  
  
\- Что мой сын… мой малыш врал мне с тех пор, как был еще совсем крохой.  
  
\- Я не врал, - с жаром протестует Гарри. – Это был секрет… я не знал…  
  
\- Если честно, я разозлилась на тебя. И мне было очень больно. Но Луи, - ее взгляд перемещается к окну, и Гарри тоже оборачивается туда, где Луи теперь лежит на спине, полупридушенный собачьими целовашками. Губы Гарри против воли растягиваются в улыбке, даже несмотря на тяжесть этого разговора. – Луи объяснил мне, что это… это одна из тех вещей, о которых невозможно просто рассказать.  
  
\- Что бы ты сделала, если бы я сказал тебе тогда? – с любопытством спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- Наверное, решила бы, что ты сходишь с ума, - признается она. – Попыталась бы найти тебе хорошего психиатра. Я бы тебе не поверила, это точно.  
  
\- Ага, - Гарри немного расслабляется и откидывается на спинку дивана. – В общем, это надо увидеть, чтобы поверить.  
  
\- В общем, да, - неохотно соглашается она, разглядывая собственные руки. – Но потом я начала копаться в прошлом в попытках сложить общую картинку. – Она кивает на неаккуратную кучу хлама на кофейном столике. На первый взгляд эта куча кажется обычным мусором, но Гарри быстро осознает, что это коллекция его детских вещичек: старые игрушки и рисунки, которые, как он думал, мама выкинула много лет назад. – Я вспомнила твоего Мишку Луи. – Она наклоняется вперед, вытаскивает мягкую игрушку и передает ее Гарри.  
  
Это глупо, но в Гарри просыпается внезапный прилив нежности к мишке, и он ничего не может с собой поделать, испытывая легкий благоговейный трепет, даже несмотря на то, что вид у мишки довольно потрепанный. Мех местами вытерся; пластиковые глаза погнулись от того, что их пришивали обратно бессчетное количество раз, а из разошедшегося на лапе шва выглядывает клочок набивки.  
  
\- Ты везде таскал его с собой, - отстраненно произносит его мама, погружаясь в воспоминания. – Мне приходилось стирать его в тайне от тебя, пока ты спал. И ты в деталях знал, что именно он любит… для него нужно было срезать корочки с сэндвичей, хотя ты сам ничего против них не имел и ел без возражений. Он предпочитал чай без сахара, обожал футбол и ненавидел спать днем. Конечно, тогда я над этим не задумывалась. Просто решила, что у моего малыша яркое воображение. Но потом я нашла эти рисунки.  
  
Повинуясь ее жесту, Гарри берет стопку листочков, ставших ломкими за годы, и сам чувствует себя немного путешественником во времени, перебирая свои детские художества. Он любил раскрашивать, когда был ребенком; с удовольствием рисовал и красками, и карандашами; и часами мог увлеченно заполнять пустые листы. И теперь он видит, что в его работах прослеживается общая тема.  
  
На каждом рисунке изображены он и Луи в лесу. Вариации сюжета бесконечны: они с Луи играют в футбол, Луи на скейтборде, Луи забирается на дерево, они на поляне, заросшей нарциссами, или сидят на мостике, болтая ногами. С возрастом навыки Гарри улучшаются и фигурки из палочек сначала обзаводятся непропорциональными формами из кружочков, а потом и вовсе приобретают узнаваемые очертания человеческих тел… но совершенно очевидно, что на всех рисунках изображен он сам и Луи.  
  
\- Я думала, что у тебя был воображаемый друг, - со слезами на глазах признается его мама. – Думала, что, может быть, ты так скучал по отцу, что создал себе образ мужчины, чтобы заполнить эту нишу. Я даже не представляла…  
  
\- Эй, - Гарри обнимает маму одной рукой за плечи и прижимает к себе. – все нормально, мам. Прости, что я скрывал это от тебя, но, знаешь, Луи был очень хорошей частью моей жизни.  
  
\- Потому что он был твоим будущим мужем, - понимающе, но все еще немного грустно замечает она.  
  
\- Поначалу я этого не знал, - замечает Гарри. – Он был просто моим лучшим другом. Но потом… да, так и было.  
  
\- Я всегда знала, что ты его любишь. Я имею ввиду, Луи из этого времени. Я с самого первого дня видела, как ты смотришь на него.  
  
\- Могла бы тогда рассказать мне об этом, Энн, - неожиданно раздается от двери еще один голос. – Спасла бы меня от кучи проблем. И помогла бы сэкономить время.  
  
Луи наконец втаскивает сумки в дом и замирает на пороге. Он выглядит растрепанным и расслабленным, хотя Гарри все равно замечает, с какой неуверенностью его взгляд мечется по комнате.  
  
\- Не смей читать мне нотации по этому поводу, Луи Томлинсон, - ворчит мама Гарри и поднимается с дивана, чтобы обнять вошедшего парня. – Путешественник во времени.  
  
Луи ахает в притворном удивлении.  
  
\- Значит, Гарри рассказал тебе мой маленький секрет?  
  
\- Вообще-то, ты сам это сделал, - сообщает Гарри. – Видимо, ты ненадолго отлучился из 2015 года, чтобы нанести визит моей маме.  
  
\- Ох уж этот парень, - с чувством восклицает Луи, опускаясь в кресло. – Вечно лезет туда, куда не просят.  
  
\- Ну, я рада, что хоть кто-то удосужился поставить меня в известность. Кто знает, сколько еще вы двое продолжали бы флиртовать за моей спиной?  
  
\- Эй… не мы одни тут скрытничали. Ты говоришь, что узнала шесть месяцев назад? И ничего нам не рассказала?  
  
Мама Гарри тут же делает вид, что очень занята, выравнивая стопку рисунков на столе и взбивая подушки.  
  
\- Наверное, я надеялась, что вы первые мне сообщите. Я все равно не представляла, как поднять эту тему. Это довольно странно. И вы так редко появляетесь дома.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза, хотя и чувствует себя немного виноватым. Какая типично материнская фраза!  
  
\- Кроме того, Луи из будущего сказал, что вы придете ко мне, когда будете готовы. И что все будет хорошо.  
  
\- Вот надоедливый засранец, - бурчит Луи, наливая себе чай.  
  
Мама Гарри тут же награждает его шлепком по колену.  
  
\- Не смей говорить гадости про будущего себя, Луи. Он сильно мне помог, даже в его полуголом состоянии.  
  
\- Очень в этом сомневаюсь, - хмыкает Луи.  
  
\- Правда! Я так ужасно скучала по своему сыночку… вы, мальчики, столько времени проводите в Америке, почти весь прошлый год. И газеты выпустили еще одну отвратительную статью про тебя, Гарри. И, наверное, у меня был один из этих моментов, которые иногда случаются у матерей. Я все гадала, не совершила ли я ошибку, позволив тебе уехать из дома и стать поп-звездой. И не попадешь ли ты из-за этого в какую-нибудь страшную ситуацию. – Она опускает взгляд в пол, как будто это признание ее смущает. – И Луи, милый и замечательный, пришедший ко мне сквозь время Луи… Он поговорил со мной и успокоил в этот непростой момент. После того, как объяснил про всю эту вашу предначертанную свыше связь на всю жизнь. Он пообещал мне, что несмотря ни на что Гарри всегда будет счастлив. И за ним всегда будет кому присмотреть, - ее голос звучит искаженно, как будто ей не хватает воздуха. И она поспешно вытирает влагу, скопившуюся в уголках глаз. – Что он всегда будет любим.  
  
Гарри прижимает маму к себе еще сильнее и целует ее в макушку. Так, как всегда делала она, когда он получал очередную ссадину, простывал или ссорился с друзьями. И Гарри надеется, что у него получается хотя бы в половину так же успокаивающе, как получалось у нее.  
  
Он видит, что Луи тоже тянется вперед и сжимает ее руку.  
  
\- Это правда, - тихо обещает Луи. – Все, что ты сказала. Даю тебе слово, что так и будет.  
  
Мама Гарри крепко обнимает их обоих и усмехается сквозь слезы.  
  
\- Честно говоря, если задуматься, это никогда не было таким уж секретом. Как я уже говорила, я всегда знала, что вы любите друг друга. Черт, да половина интернета подозревала нечто подобное.  
  
\- Ага, а вторая половина считала это очевидным фактом.  
  
\- И никто из нас не ошибся, - соглашается мама Гарри, вставая и стряхивая с коленей несуществующие крошки. – Что ж, пойду проверю, как там жаркое. Разве у вас двоих нет какой-нибудь кипящей и пузырящейся страсти, которая требует немедленного внимания?  
  
*  
  
Конечно же, они с Луи идут в лес вдвоем, потому что ну как можно этого не сделать?  
  
Стоять посреди такого знакомого окружения и не испытывать всех тех соответствующих обстановке эмоций чрезвычайно сюрреалистично. Потому что в кои-то веки Гарри здесь не для того, чтобы ждать. Ему больше не нужно тосковать, мечтать и с нетерпением предвкушать новую встречу. Его Луи здесь. Его Луи пришел сюда вместе с ним… и даже если он исчезнет, Гарри знает, это только вопрос времени, когда он вернется.  
  
Конечно, раньше он уже приводил Луи сюда. Очень давно, сразу после X-Factor, в первый визит Луи в Холмс Чаппел. И, конечно, Луи был должным образом повергнут в трепет, с открытым ртом разглядывая ручей, узловатые старые дубы и пластиковый контейнер, который все еще добросовестно укрывал от непогоды одеяла и одежду. Луи уже осознавал, что это было особенное место, точка зарождения их с Гарри отношений, и он находился под впечатлением, но не понимал до конца. Тогда для Луи все эти связи были теоретическими, абстрактными.  
  
Зато теперь все совсем по-другому, потому что Луи успел побывать здесь самостоятельно. Он уже переносился к маленькому Гарри, уже начал открывать эту часть их совместно пережитого жизненного опыта, и даже если сейчас Луи разделяет только часть воспоминаний Гарри, по крайней мере он в полной мере может оценить значимость этого места.  
  
\- Дом, милый дом, да, Хаз? – Луи плюхается на землю у самых корней дуба, утягивая Гарри за собой. – Здесь так спокойно.  
  
Уголки губ Гарри приподнимаются в улыбке, он устраивается между разведенных ног Луи и прижимается к его груди, одновременно и ощущая себя в настоящем моменте, и теряясь в прошлом.  
  
\- Ты определенно всегда был неравнодушен к этому месту.  
  
\- Но, я серьезно… ты когда-нибудь за все эти годы видел здесь других людей? Потому что я – нет.  
  
\- Технически, это частная собственность, - замечает Гарри. По крайней мере эта часть до ручья. Мы как-то задумывались над тем, чтобы поставить ограждение, чтобы сюда не заходили охотники на оленей, но, наверное, мама так и не удосужится это сделать. Ни она, ни Джемма никогда не видели особого применения для этого леса.  
  
\- Тут охотятся? – с любопытством спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Изредка. На оленей и фазанов, но для этого нужно уйти намного дальше в лес. Вверх по течению… там есть река. К северу отсюда.  
  
Некоторое время они просто сидят в тишине, а потом Луи подталкивает Гарри подбородком в плечо.  
  
\- Ты позволишь мне трахнуть тебя на твоей детской кровати сегодня ночью?  
  
\- Завтра утром, - обещает Гарри. – Когда мама уйдет за покупками.  
  
Луи нетерпеливо что-то ворчит.  
  
\- Я серьезно. Ты же знаешь, что у меня не получается вести себя тихо. И, кроме того, я не хочу сегодня спать в одиночестве. – Гарри одаривает Луи многозначительным взглядом, и у того от смущения розовеют щеки.  
  
Они по-настоящему вместе вот уже больше четырех месяцев, и у Луи до сих пор сохраняется раздражающая привычка переноситься вскоре после секса. Иногда ему удается задержаться достаточно долго, чтобы исполнить ритуал торопливых обнимашек после близости или чтобы успеть вытереть Гарри теплым и влажным полотенцем и подарить благодарный поцелуй. Но чаще всего он исчезает сразу же после оргазма, оставляя Гарри в пустой кровати и со спермой в заднице.  
  
Это бесит.  
  
Луи поспешно переводит тему.  
  
\- В последний раз, когда я был здесь, ты притворялся, что вода в ручье – это раскаленная лава, и нам нужно было перепрыгивать с камушка на камушек. Один из твоих игрушечных жирафов случайно упал. И ты плакал.  
  
\- Это были мужские слезы, - отзывается Гарри. – Скупые мужские слезы по падшему боевому товарищу.  
  
\- Да, конечно… тебе было четырнадцать.  
  
\- Заткнись, - хохочет Гарри, тыкая Луи локтем под ребра. – Если бы мне было четырнадцать, мы бы ни за что не играли в раскаленную лаву.  
  
\- Нет? – Луи утыкается холодным носом Гарри в шею. И это точно единственная причина, из-за которой по телу Гарри пробегает дрожь. – И чем бы мы тогда занимались?  
  
Гарри продолжает смотреть прямо перед собой, мечтательно улыбаясь.  
  
\- Дрочкой, - отвечает он. – В четырнадцать мне часто доводилось снимать штаны. Чувствовать на себе твою ладонь.  
  
\- Прямо здесь, в лесу? – с театральным возмущением ахает Луи. – Где любой мог увидеть?  
  
\- Как я уже сказал, здесь редко бывают люди. Нас ни разу никто не застукал, - говорит Гарри, хотя, если честно, легкий намек на возможность быть замеченными иногда добавлял особую нотку экстрима в их развлечения. Эй, они с Луи оба выглядят сексуально, так что грех лишать людей такого зрелища. – Даже когда я делал тебе минет посреди ручья. Даже когда ты меня трахнул.  
  
У Луи вырывается судорожный вздох.  
  
\- Значит здесь был твой первый раз?  
  
\- Здесь было мое первое все, - уточняет Гарри. – Начало всех начал.  
  
Кажется, это заявление пробуждает в Луи какие-то ассоциации, потому что он выпрямляется позади Гарри и подталкивает того в плечо, призывая обернуться.  
  
\- Эй. Эй… нет, это не так.  
  
Гарри растерянно хмурится.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Луи улыбается той самой улыбкой, которую Гарри видел у него только один раз, когда Electronic Arts подарили ему расширенную версию FIFA 13. Как будто у него есть самый лучший и очень ценный секрет.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, что мы встретились именно здесь, и это правда, но в то же время и нет.  
  
\- Да, ладно… - тянет Гарри, вкладывая в каждый звук максимальное количество сомнения.  
  
\- Оказывается, когда я был совсем еще ребенком, я прыгнул в Холмс Чаппел. Это был один из моих самых первых прыжков… И там я встретил одного очень милого мальчика на качелях, который не возражал против того, что на мне нет штанов. Угадай, что это был за мальчик?  
  
Шок. Гарри пребывает в полном и абсолютном шоке.  
  
\- Ты встретил меня, когда был еще ребенком? – уточняет он слабым голосом, но, может быть, ему это только кажется из-за пульсации крови в ушах. – Когда я был ребенком?  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
\- У тебя была перемена. Тогда я еще не понимал, что именно со мной происходит… если честно, я был напуган до чертиков. Но позже, несколько недель назад, я увидел всю эту сцену с другого угла обзора, и… я уверен, что это был ты. Абсолютно точно.  
  
У Гарри на лбу от усердной работы мысли появляются морщинки.  
  
\- Я этого не помню, - печально произносит он. Потому что он хочет вспомнить. Отчаянно этого желает.  
  
Зато Луи, кажется, ничуть не расстраивается.  
  
\- Нет, я и не ожидаю, что ты вспомнишь, Гарольд. Тебе тогда было не больше трех или четырех лет, и мы провели вместе всего несколько минут. Это не важно. Я не думаю, что… что мы оба должны помнить этот момент, чтобы он что-то значил, понимаешь? Я знаю, что мне еще многое предстоит наверстать в наших отношениях. А у тебя есть целая жизнь, наполненная воспоминаниями о нас, которых еще нет у меня. Но несмотря на то, что для меня все эти моменты пока нереальны, они все равно важны. Они все равно являются доказательствами того, что вселенная привела тебя ко мне.  
  
\- И тебя ко мне, - добавляет Гарри, ощущая, как его переполняет понимание. – Ты переносился ко мне еще будучи ребенком. Мы встретили друг друга, и это был наш общий первый раз. Боже мой.  
  
Луи сильнее прижимает Гарри к себе, обвивая руками его талию.  
  
\- Это предназначение, ты и я. Соулмейты, любовь всей жизни, и так далее.  
  
Гарри наклоняется ближе, слегка приоткрывая губы, как приглашение к поцелую. Поза получается не самой удачной: плечо Гарри неудобно упирается в грудь Луи, и у него не выходит углубить поцелуй так, как ему хочется. Но, все равно. Они подходят друг другу.  
  
Всегда подходили.  
  
*  
  
Позже, в самом конце ужина, когда Луи предпринимает попытку заговорить присутствующим зубы и отвоевать себе последний кусок пирога, Гарри ускользает из-за стола, чтобы еще раз перебрать ту самую стопку своих детских рисунков, потому что его не отпускает какое-то предчувствие. И вот что он находит.  
  
Рисунок с двумя состоящими из палочек фигурками, висящими под неудавшимся подобием качелей. Волосы у обеих фигурок раскрашены желтым и коричневым карандашами… таким образом Гарри компенсировал отсутствие светло-коричневого в своем наборе. И на одной из фигурок болтается только пальто. Никаких штанов и обуви.  
  
На обратной стороне рисунка почерком его мамы указана дата, как и почти на всех их с Джеммой работах. _16 сентября, 1998_.  
  
Гарри со слезами на глазах прижимает картинку к груди.  
  
*  
  
Вымотанные после тура Take Me Home по Соединенному Королевству, Гарри и Луи извиняются перед мамой Гарри и Робином и рано уходят спать. Луи вырубается мгновенно. Он всегда имел завидную способность засыпать в любой обстановке, как это умеют делать военные. Обычно Гарри проваливается в сон сразу после него, но сегодня ему никак не удается расслабиться… даже когда Луи прижимается лбом к его плечу, словно и в бессознательном состоянии ему необходимо отслеживать местонахождение Гарри. Нужно быть уверенным, что Гарри рядом, даже во сне. Но Гарри испытывает только тревогу и острое чувство вины, и он знает, что не сможет задремать, пока не разберется с этим.  
  
Поэтому он с неохотой покидает Луи… ему всегда так не хочется оставлять Луи, хотя Луи постоянно оставляет его. И все же, Гарри выходит в коридор. С первого этажа на лестницу падают мигающие отсветы от экрана телевизора, свидетельствующие о том, что его мама так и не избавилась от дурной привычки засыпать под повторные серии «Закона и Порядка». Гарри улыбается уголком губ. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.  
  
Но когда он прокрадывается в гостиную, то обнаруживает, что оказался прав только наполовину. Звук на телевизоре выведен почти в минимум, но его мама выглядит более-менее бодрой, разве что немного расстроенной.  
  
\- Я думал, ты заснула, - признается он.  
  
\- Я заснула, - соглашается она, кивая на телевизор. – Раньше, чем узнала, кто же был убийцей, так что мне пришлось перемотать серию. Но потом я опять уснула, и пришлось перематывать еще раз. Как хорошо, что существуют видеомагнитофоны.  
  
Гарри всматривается в сцену, разворачивающуюся на экране.  
  
\- Это доктор, - без раздумий сообщает он. – Вон тот, хитрый, в очках. Я уже видел эту серию.  
  
Его мама одаривает его очень недовольным взглядом.  
  
\- Отличный способ раскрытия интриги.  
  
\- Прости, прости, - тут же извиняется Гарри. – По крайней мере, я не рассказал тебе, как он это сделал, верно? Именно в этом и заключается самая интересная часть.  
  
\- Спасибо хотя бы за это. Наверное, теперь можно с чистой совестью ложиться спать.  
  
\- Нет, нет… - протестует Гарри. – Тебе все равно будет интересно, даже несмотря на то, что ты знаешь, чем все закончится. Останься, я посмотрю вместе с тобой.  
  
\- Сказал мальчик, который каждый раз нервничает во время гонок по Дороге Грома в Бриолине, - ворчит его мама, но не предпринимает попыток встать с дивана, что Гарри расценивает как свою победу.  
  
Так они и сидят вдвоем, укрывшись старым одеялом. Гарри вытягивается на диване, используя вместо подушки мамино плечо и свесив ноги через подлокотник. Тишину нарушает только едва слышное бормотание телевизора, а от мамы пахнет стиральным порошком и духами, аромат которых всегда успокаивал Гарри, когда он был ребенком.  
  
Убийца на экране получает от суда присяжных отсрочку в исполнении смертельного приговора, и серия заканчивается на непонятной, двусмысленной ноте. Наверное, сценаристы нацеливались на реализм, но получилось нечто, чрезвычайно раздражающее.  
  
\- Нельзя смотреть такие вещи на ночь глядя, - объявляет мама Гарри, но постфактум это заявление абсолютно бесполезно. – Ничто меня не учит.  
  
\- Луи умрет, - неожиданно выпаливает Гарри. Он произносит эти слова вслух впервые с того дня, когда они составляли список предсмертных желаний Луи на кухне. И чувствует, как внутри него что-то ломается с тихим хрустом, словно ветка старого дерева в метель.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду, солнце? – терпеливо уточняет его мама.  
  
\- Однажды он появился перед нами, - начинает объяснять Гарри. Он ожидает, что его голос будет дрожать и срываться, но вместо этого слова выходят ровными и безэмоциональными. – Его старшая версия, и он был ранен и истекал кровью… очень, очень сильно. А потом он исчез, так что мы не увидели, что случилось дальше…  
  
\- То есть, ты не можешь знать наверняка, - пытается успокоить его мама. – Может быть, с ним все в порядке. Может быть, ему помогли там, куда он переместился?  
  
Гарри отрицательно качает головой.  
  
\- Как? Он был… это было ужасно. И Луи говорил, что перемещения – естественная реакция его организма на стресс. Он не сможет задержаться в одном месте достаточно долго для того, чтобы его доставили в больницу и оказали настоящую помощь. Он умрет где-то там. Скорее всего, в полном одиночестве. И… я не готов его отпустить, я никогда не буду готов. Я не хочу снова остаться без него. Я не смогу.  
  
Мама Гарри прижимает его ближе к себе, поглаживая по голове.  
  
\- Ох, милый… ты же знаешь, все умирают. Я имею ввиду, это неизбежный конец. И, я думаю, что никто и никогда не бывает готов отпустить.  
  
\- Это несправедливо, - бормочет Гарри, уткнувшись носом в футболку мамы. – Я так сильно его люблю.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы он остался.  
  
\- Ох, малыш, я знаю. Но сейчас вы вместе… и, поверь мне, это куда больше, чем доводится пережить большинству людей.  
  
Гарри приподнимает подбородок, чтобы заглянуть маме в глаза, и с такого близкого расстояния он замечает, что в них поблескивают слезы.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, - медленно и осторожно начинает он, словно архитектор, выводящий первые линии чернового наброска. – Это правда, что лучше быть очень счастливым какое-то время, и потом потерять все, чем просто прожить обычную жизнь?  
  
Его мама судорожно вздыхает, но в конце концов кивает.  
  
\- Да, правда.  
  
Гарри сжимает губы в тонкую линию, но что-то внутри него набирает силу. Может быть, это его сердце.  
  
\- Да, я тоже так думаю.  
  
После этого он возвращается к Луи, испытывая немалое облегчение от того, что обнаруживает его точно в том же положении, мирно посапывающего и полностью одетого. Гарри аккуратно забирается на кровать и оставляет легкий поцелуй у Луи на лбу.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сообщает он спящему Луи. – Не важно, что нас ждет дальше. Ты всегда будешь самой лучшей частью моей жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Brick Lane – улица в Восточном Лондоне.  
> **Оригинальный вариант пословицы: If a job is worth doing it is worth doing well (Буквальный перевод: если работа стоит того, чтобы ее сделать, то сделай ее хорошо), Луи здесь говорит: If something is worth doing. Но иногда глагол do используется в значении «переспать». Поэтому Гарри дразнит его, спрашивая: I'm something worth doing? Что в буквальном переводе: я стою того, чтобы со мной переспать?  
> ***«You're The One That I Want», «Summer Nights» - песни из мюзикла Бриолин (Grease).  
> ****«Танец на коленях» - танец со стриптизом; исполняется на коленях у посетителя.  
> *(5) Носить сердце на рукаве - дословный перевод английской идиомы "wear one's heart on one's sleeve", русский вариант: "душа нараспашку". Я решила оставить здесь английский вариант этого выражения потому, что это прямая отсылка к татуировке Гарри (сердце на руке - "на рукаве").


	12. Глава 11

**Июль 2013**  
 _Гарри 19, Луи 21_  
  
Они в Америке вот уже несколько месяцев и как раз на той стадии тура, когда новизна автобуса, масштабность арен и свежесть сет-листа определенно выцветают, но будни еще не превращаются в заезженный День Сурка, повторение которого порождает желание поскорее со всем покончить.  
  
Луи исчез примерно одиннадцать часов назад, и сейчас наступает тот самый переломный момент. Гарри может справиться с несколькими часами его отлучки… они же не настолько жутко зависят друг от друга, так что Гарри способен развлечь себя самостоятельно в отсутствии Луи. И все же Гарри ощущает себя так, словно ему ампутировали конечность, но он по-прежнему чувствует ее. Он постоянно оборачивается с намерением посмотреть, что Луи думает о его шутке, и тут же понимает, что Луи ничего не может подумать, потому что Луи тут нет.  
  
И за одиннадцать часов Гарри успевает несколько раз совершить цикл из уже ставших привычными эмоций: беспокойство, раздражение, нервозность и тоска, за которой следует фаза хладнокровного принятия ситуации. И сейчас он как раз пытается успокоиться, мысленно уговаривая себя: « _он в порядке, он в порядке, с Луи все хорошо, он переносился во времени уже тысячу раз и всегда возвращался к тебе_ ». Гарри уже достиг некого своеобразного равновесия. Он понимает, что ему ничего не остается, кроме как просто верить в то, что время и вселенная доставят ему Луи в полной сохранности. Но по прошествии одиннадцати часов самообладание Гарри готово рассыпаться в пыль.  
  
По крайней мере, Луи повезло, и он прыгнул в выходной день. Кстати, Гарри все еще привыкает к этому термину, потому что Луи предпочитает называть свои перемещения именно так. Остальные парни, конечно, дразнят его, когда он начинает рассказывать о том, как «прыгнул в шестидесятые» или совершил «прыжок к Гарри»: « _Ох, ага, а тебе для этого нужен батут? Или, может быть, скакалочка? Томмо, у тебя не болят ноги от постоянных прыжков?_ » Но Гарри считает это условное обозначение милым.  
  
Вся команда сегодня в сборе, и это помогает Гарри оставаться мыслями в настоящем моменте. Они в… Гарри полагает, что в Пенсильвании, но позже ему приходится проверить телефон, чтобы удостовериться в этом. Ну, это не Нью-Йорк, это он знает точно. Именно так они часто определяют места в этом туре: Лондон или не-Лондон, если они дома; и Нью-Йорк или не-Нью-Йорк, если путешествуют по восточному побережью. А потом еще будет Лос-Анджелес или не-Лос-Анджелес. Все равно Гарри не светит получить пять с плюсом по географии в этом году, и его это не беспокоит.  
  
Утро он проводит вместе с Найлом на корте для гольфа, а потом идет на ланч с Келом. Потом Лу и Том в самую последнюю минуту принимают его предложение понянчиться с Лакс, поэтому полуденное время оказывается заполнено куклами Барби и Улицей Сезам с YouTube, после чего Лиам поспешно утягивает его в какой-то торговый центр. Там они два часа шатаются по магазинам, но приобретают только по паре Найков каждый.  
  
В целом, день получается суетливым, если не утомительным. И плотное расписание выполняет свою функцию и заставляет Гарри отвлечься от отсутствия Луи.  
  
Но когда до захода солнца остается всего двадцать минут, Гарри решает, что ему пора начинать готовиться ко сну. Забавно… после стольких лет без должного присутствия Луи - после стольких лет ожидания - ночь в одиночестве должна ощущаться скорее правилом, а не исключением. Но семь месяцев настоящих отношений избаловали Гарри настолько, что он чувствует дискомфорт от необходимости лечь в постель без Луи даже единожды.  
  
Хоть Гарри и получает кучу шуточек в свой адрес из-за этого, его койка в автобусе самая «домашняя». Он не согласился на «профессиональную декорацию» - спасибо, Лиам, - но зато подобрал отличное постельное белье еще до начала тура. А еще он повесил прикольную гирлянду из фонариков в форме перцев чили, поэтому на его койке всегда царит веселое карнавальное освещение.   
  
Но самой лучшей частью его маленького уголка – той самой частью, которую Луи называет «самой Гарри-частью» – является подборка черно-белых фотографий, приклеенных на стену возле койки. В основном это пейзажи или города, которые Гарри сфотографировал сам во время гастролей, но в коллекцию попали и снимки его семьи и парней. Вот мама и Робин на недавней вечеринке в честь помолвки, Джемма в Париже, Найл рядом с гигантской вазочкой мороженого, финальный поклон группы с концерта в MSG. И в самом низу, как раз возле подушки… там у Гарри хранится самая любимая фотография Луи.  
  
Это очень простой снимок, на нем Луи в старой белой футболке устроился в кресле в саду. Гарри пытался поймать на пленку, как Луи дремлет в середине дня, потому что у него есть жуткая привычка наблюдать за спящим Луи, и он никогда даже не пытался притворяться, будто это не так. Тогда он расстроился, что Луи открыл глаза ровно за мгновенье до вспышки. Но позже он просто влюбился в то выражение лица Луи, которое ему удалось запечатлеть. Он обожает то, насколько сонно-доверчивым и милым выглядит Луи в ту самую секунду, когда выныривает из сна, будто бы в его мире нет даже намека на проблемы. Это редкая возможность увидеть Луи без маски клоуна, когда он не пытается храбриться. На этой фотографии ему нет нужды притворяться, и именно таким Гарри нравится представлять Луи, когда его нет рядом.  
  
Просто доверчивым, счастливым и невредимым.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Лу, - бормочет Гарри, обращаясь к фотографии, и проводит пальцами по портрету, ощущая себя чертовски сопливым романтиком. – Надеюсь, мы увидимся уже утром.  
  
*  
  
Учитывая, как рано Гарри лег накануне, он совершенно не удивляется, когда его организм абсолютно естественным образом пробуждается в кромешной темноте автобуса под размеренное глубокое дыхание остальных его спящих обитателей. Телефон сообщает, что сейчас только без пятнадцати четыре утра, и Гарри задумывается о том, чтобы перевернуться на другой бок и заставить себя проспать еще несколько часов – с сумасшедшим расписанием One Direction лучше всего пользоваться любой возможностью отдохнуть, – но что-то вынуждает его сползти с койки и пройти в переднюю часть автобуса, где оборудована «гостиная».  
  
И этим _чем-то_ оказывается Луи, вернувшийся целым и невредимым, но Гарри уже давно перестал удивляться таким моментам. Если честно, было бы куда неожиданней, если бы инстинкты привели его не прямо к Луи, а в какое-нибудь другое место.  
  
\- Привет, - произносит Гарри все еще хриплым после сна голосом. А потом подходит к диванчику по левую сторону автобуса, на котором, уставившись в окно, сидит Луи, и не дожидаясь приглашения устраивается рядом. – Ты только вернулся?  
  
\- Мм, - Луи исполняет какой-то непонятный жест. Он не отводит взгляда от размывающейся из-за стекающей по стеклу воды автострады, а его плечи, которые Гарри пытается использовать вместо подушки, по-прежнему напряжены.  
  
Такая замкнутость тут же вызывает у Гарри тревогу, но он пытается сохранить спокойствие и легкость в голосе, опуская подбородок Луи на плечо и интересуясь:  
  
\- В каком времени ты был?  
  
Луи в ответ резко пожимает плечами, что одновременно является и признаком безразличия, и отличным способом сбросить с себя подбородок Гарри.  
  
Однако Гарри такой отпор не пугает, и он продолжает внимательно наблюдать за выражением лица Луи. Боже, даже в полной темноте, даже усталый, потрепанный и грустный, он по-прежнему остается самым красивым созданием из всех, что Гарри видел в своей жизни.  
  
\- Давай, Лу, пожалуйста? Поговори со мной. Ты был в Плохом времени? Да? Ты… - голос Гарри затихает до шепота, спотыкаясь о картинки окровавленной раны. – Ты видел?..  
  
\- Я был в лесу.  
  
\- Что? – Гарри ощущает себя совершенно сбитым с толку таким неожиданным поворотом. Его воспоминания о Луи и лесе всегда были такими восхитительными и счастливыми, наполненными солнечным светом, смехом и поцелуями. Ничто, из того, что хранится в памяти Гарри, не могло даже гипотетически стать причиной этого мрачного настроения Луи, этого стоического желания отгородиться от Гарри.  
  
\- Ты меня не видел, - продолжает Луи. – Я был в нескольких метрах позади тебя, и я уже хотел подойти, но ты… - Теперь он поворачивается к Гарри, и в его глазах столько боли, что Гарри почти жалеет об этом. – Ты так злился. И был таким несчастным, так сильно страдал.  
  
\- Когда?  
  
Взгляд Луи скользит по фигуре Гарри сверху вниз.  
  
\- Не так давно. Ты хотел знать, сколько еще тебе придется меня ждать и что ты сделал не так. Ты был таким потерянным.  
  
Гарри прикрывает глаза и под веками появляются ломкие ветви деревьев и промерзшая земля, и вслед за ними накатывают воспоминания о том чувстве отчаяния и опустошения.  
  
\- Я хотел тебя успокоить, - в тоне Луи проступают умоляющие нотки. – Я правда хотел… но потом я прыгнул обратно сюда, и… Хазза, я не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь простить себя за то… за то, через что я заставил тебя пройти.  
  
Гарри начинает мотать головой раньше, чем успевает сформулировать свои возражения.  
  
\- Нет. Нет, мы это уже обсуждали…  
  
\- Теперь все по-другому, - настаивает Луи, повышая голос, и у него начинают краснеть щеки. – Ты так долго страдал из-за меня…  
  
\- И мне все равно! – Гарри зажмуривается от переизбытка эмоций. – Все уже случилось, понимаешь? Проехали. Что хорошего в том, чтобы снова переживать все это?  
  
\- В этом и проблема… Я в буквальном смысле слова переживаю это…  
  
И именно в этот момент появляется Найл в капюшоне и с помятой, как у сонного котенка, физиономией. Он обрушивается на диванчик напротив Гарри и Луи.  
  
\- Вы двое такие милые, - начинает он, дергая завязки на спортивных штанах. – Когда будите меня черт знает во сколько своими разборками по поводу путешествий во времени и отношений. Мне так повезло, что я состою в группе с вами, придурками.  
  
\- Прости, Найл, - смущенно произносит Гарри. Луи же только закатывает глаза, но даже это выглядит как извинение.  
  
Найл только качает головой.  
  
\- Знаете, я держу рот на замке по поводу многих тем. Например, когда вы постоянно обсуждаете шансы Англии и утверждаете, что знаете, как они переорганизовывают команду, и, эй, может быть, у них есть шанс на Евро-2016, я не называю это полным бредом. Или, когда я нахожусь в соседнем от вас номере и Гарри подвывает во время минета, я говорю себе: «Эй, Найл, не долби в стену и не ори на них, лучше спустись в бар в лобби, а они скоро угомонятся». И знаете, почему я это делаю?  
  
Гарри заинтригованно таращится на друга, а Луи сужает глаза.  
  
\- Потому что я, черт побери, отличный друг, вот почему. И по этой же самой причине я сейчас помогу вам разобраться со всей этой фигней. Гарри, спой ему ту песню.  
  
\- Эм… О какой именно песне ты говоришь?  
  
\- Боже мой… - Найл поднимается и уходит, и на одно мгновение Гарри даже думает, что он махнул на них рукой, а вся его предыдущая речь была всего лишь полусонным бормотанием.  
  
Но Найл возвращается с гитарой в руках так же быстро, как и ушел, наигрывая какую-то мелодию, которая кажется Гарри отдаленно знакомой. Найл прокашливается и начинает едва слышно и неуверенно напевать, как будто слова песни – это ненадежные ступеньки, на которые он опасается перенести весь свой вес.  
  
\- _I want you_ , та-да-да, _like how I thought it’d be, so_ , та-да-да-да-да, _imagining_ …*  
  
Гарри требуется целая секунда, чтобы узнать этот фрагмент, но… да, это песня его сочинения, над которой он работал целую вечность назад. Ему кажется, что они тогда были в Швеции во время безумного промо-тура для X-Factor, как раз перед выходом их последнего альбома, и Гарри в тот день сидел в отеле с Найлом, потому что ко всем остальным парням приехали девушки.  
  
Если честно, создается впечатление, что это было в какой-то другой жизни. Будто бы все те эмоции принадлежат совсем другому человеку. Тогда тоска Гарри казалась такой бесконечной и безнадежной. Он вспоминал Эда и Тейлор и то, как они могут преобразовывать свою боль в произведение искусства. Так что Гарри тоже решил попробовать. Это был скорее просто небольшой эксперимент, ничего серьезного… да ради всего святого, тогда с ним в номере сидел Найл, который рыгал, играл в FIFA и шутил по поводу пердежа. Едва ли такое окружение может быть подходящим для копания в собственных эмоциях. И все же он неуклюже развлекался с приложением GarageBand примерно около часа и составил несколько вполне приличных строчек, или их даже можно назвать чем-то… _Прекрасным_.**  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты это запомнил, - замечает Гарри, обращаясь к Найлу.  
  
Блондин только пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Зацепило.  
  
\- Запомнил что? – тут же спрашивает Луи. – Что это? Как получилось, что я никогда раньше не слышал эту песню?  
  
\- Это были чувства Гарри, – объясняет Найл. Это могло бы прозвучать довольно насмешливо от любого другого человека, но тон, которым Найл произносит эти слова, очень искренний и абсолютно честный. – Все, что он хотел тебе сказать, когда ждал тебя.  
  
Луи переводит взгляд на Гарри.  
  
\- Это правда?  
  
Гарри медленно и смущенно кивает.  
  
\- В общем, да.  
  
\- Тогда спой мне, - Луи легонько подталкивает носком ногу Гарри. – Конечно, если только все твои чувства не закончились на «та-да-да-да-да».  
  
\- Мне нужно… эм, текст записан у меня на телефоне.  
  
Луи приподнимает подбородок в жесте, означающем: «так чего ты ждешь?», и Гарри вскакивает на ноги и возвращается к своей койке. Его сердце бешено колотится, пока он ищет телефон, и это просто нелепо. Он же собирается петь для Луи – человека, перед которым он побывал обнаженным во всех возможных смыслах этого слова. И в этой песне нет ничего такого, о чем они оба не были бы осведомлены.   
  
Тогда почему Гарри кажется, что это станет неким признанием?  
  
Он возвращается обратно, нервно перекладывая телефон из руки в руку.  
  
\- Эм, Найл… мне понравились те аккорды, которые ты только что сыграл. Можешь мне аккомпанировать?  
  
\- Без проблем, друг.  
  
Найл тут же начинает легко и небрежно наигрывать в свойственной ему манере. Всего лишь три или четыре аккорда, простой перебор струн сверху вниз, ничего особенного. Гарри позволяет себе прочувствовать музыку, пропуская один или два такта, а потом начинает хлопать по коленке, вливаясь в ритм песни так, как это обычно с ним и случается, и он ничего не может с этим поделать.  
  
\- _One day you’ll come into my world and say it all.  
You’ll say we’ll be together even when you’re lost_…***  
  
Этот куплет не закончен и определенно требует дополнений, поэтому Гарри просто позволяет Найлу доиграть до конца и присоединяется на припеве.  
  
\- _I want you here with me,  
Like how I pictured it,   
So I don’t have to keep imagining.   
Come on, jump out at me.   
Come on, bring everything.   
Is it too much to ask for something great?_***  
  
Он даже не отдает себе отчет в том, что его глаза становятся мокрыми, пока Найл не прекращает играть, а отголоски музыки не затихают. Слава богу, Гарри удается сдержать слезы, но у него возникают явные проблемы с дыханием, и он не может отвести взгляд от Луи, который, кажется, сталкивается с такими же трудностями.  
  
Рот Луи слегка приоткрыт, а на лице читается сильное потрясение. Он трет костяшками пальцев уголки глаз, видимо, надеясь, что таким образом ему удастся скрыть свою реакцию, но для Гарри совершенно очевидно, какой шквал эмоций вызвала эта песня.  
  
\- Господи, Гарри, это было…  
  
\- Громко, - ворчит Лиам, вваливаясь в «гостиную» вместе с плетущимся за ним по пятам Зейном. – Очень, очень громко. Слишком громко для пяти утра. И я вас очень ненавижу.  
  
\- Заткнись, Пейно, - предостерегающе шикает Найл. – У нас тут важный момент.  
  
\- У нас? – скептически уточняет Луи. – Я не знал, что…  
  
\- Бедный Гарри вырвал эти слова прямо из сердца, – бодро перебивает его Найл. – Он пел о том, каково это было – ждать, пока Луи созреет до их отношений.  
  
Лиам и Зейн не выглядят особенно убежденными в том, что такое объяснение оправдывает столь раннюю побудку, но ни один из них больше не жалуется.  
  
\- Ну, ладно, - Найл оборачивается к Луи с официальным видом человека, председательствующего в зале суда. – Что ты думаешь по поводу этой песни?  
  
\- Да, Лу, - Гарри делает шаг к своему бойфренду, наконец-то чувствуя, что снова может контролировать свои эмоции. Он берет Луи за руку и ласково сжимает ее в своих ладонях, ощущая тепло, исходящие от кончиков пальцев. – Скажи мне, что ты думаешь?  
  
В глазах Луи постепенно появляется понимание, вместе с огромным облегчением и намеком на надежду.  
  
\- Я думаю, что песня просто великолепна. – Он с затаенной нежностью смотрит на Гарри. – Но еще я думаю, - продолжает он, взвешивая каждое слово, - что, может быть, в этой ситуации есть чувства не только со стороны Гарри.  
  
Именно так их история превращается в музыку: в автобусе, пересекающем границу между Америкой и Канадой, в свете зарождающегося нового дня, при содействии парней, которые знают их лучше всех и бормочут свои предложения и одобрительные комментарии. Именно таким образом Гарри наконец-то получает возможность выразить все отчаянное одиночество своих подростковых лет. Именно в этой песне Луи находит способ выплеснуть свою обиду на вселенную, которая, кажется, всегда вставала у него на пути.  
  
Именно так они оба усваивают урок, что прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом. Раз и навсегда.

 

**Декабрь 2013**  
 _Гарри 19, Луи 21_  
  
Одна из технических трудностей отношений, развивающихся в условиях сильной хронологической текучести, это определение точной даты их «официальной» годовщины.  
  
Это должна быть самая первая дата из Списка? Или тот дождливый день в Холмс Чаппеле, когда Луи, наклонившись через шаткий деревянный столик, впервые назвал Гарри любовью всей своей жизни? Луи, вроде бы, склоняется к шестнадцатому сентября, когда они впервые познакомились, еще будучи детьми. Гарри же настаивает на двадцать третьем июля и их встрече в туалете, с которой все действительно началось.  
  
В любом случае, в этом году они отмечают все эти даты. Они проводят неделю в Антибе, справляя первую испорченную чайную вечеринку, и тратят несколько дней в апреле, чтобы проехать туда и обратно по всему Тихоокеанскому шоссе, поднимая тосты за то, как долго уже существуют их отношения для Гарри.  
  
Найл настаивает, что день образования группы в действительности является общей годовщиной всей группы («Групповщиной», - говорит Гарри, хотя никто, кроме него, не смеется), так что они впятером устраивают вечеринку. И данное мероприятие, между прочим, получается очень успешным: они арендуют прикольный исторический театр в центре Денвера и приглашают в буквальном смысле слова всех, кого знают, разделить с ними этот праздник. Там присутствуют эстрадные танцоры, целых три диджея, открытый бар… организация совершенно на новом уровне. Хотя, что еще можно ожидать спустя три года после такого судьбоносного события?  
  
Шестнадцатое сентября проходит со значительно меньшим размахом. Вообще-то, у них даже не получается провести вместе день: у Луи встреча с Rovers, а Гарри в это время идет на Лондонскую Неделю Моды Burberry, чтобы посмотреть выход Кары. Но зато они заваливают друг друга любовными сообщениями – ужасная, сопливая идея, в авторстве которой Гарри ни за что не сознается, даже несмотря на то, что список комплиментов от Луи заставляет его улыбаться весь день. Вечером Луи делает свой первый «Уродливый Торт», которому, как известно Гарри со слов Луи из будущего, суждено стать традицией семьи Стайлс-Томлинсон. Название этого блюда говорит само за себя: это обычный магазинный торт, небрежно украшенный глазурью всех возможных цветов, попавшихся Луи под руку. Кошмарный на вид, но приготовленный с любовью, он получается почему-то особенно вкусным.  
  
А сегодня у них намечается еще одна круглая дата, которую Гарри твердо намерен отметить.  
  
Третье декабря… ровно год с первого выступления в Madison Square Garden.  
  
Ровно год с того дня, как Луи впервые осознал, что влюблен в Гарри.  
  
Они снова в Нью-Йорке, и это просто идеально. Отличная возможность исправить прошлые ошибки, создать куда более приятные воспоминания и все такое. Гарри уверен, что Луи планирует маршрут для романтичной прогулки… поездку в карете вокруг Central Park, катание на коньках в Rockefeller Centre или, возможно, посещение смотровой площадки Empire State Building, если не аренду всего кафе Tiffany. Если честно, этот парень не нашел еще клише из романтической комедии, которое бы ему не понравилось. И Гарри, уютно окутанный аурой весомости любви Луи, полностью убежден в том, что получит удовольствие от любого сценария. Это точно такой же неоспоримый факт, как то, что от правильного давления образуются алмазы.  
  
Может быть, он немного удивляется, когда узнает, что автомобиль направляется в Уильямсберг, но в ресторане, в котором Луи забронировал для них столик, подают феноменальные устрицы и вино льется рекой, так что про себя Гарри решает, что Луи просто кто-то посоветовал это место (наверное, Джеймс).  
  
Но еще более странные события поджидают Гарри после ужина, когда Луи тащит его за руку вверх по улице, где на углу находится здание с огромными окнами и маленькой вывеской, сообщающей, что данное заведение называется «SHAG»****. И даже если бы название можно было счесть недостаточно прямолинейным, то три обнаженных манекена, слившихся в страстных объятиях за стеклом витрины, успешно дают Гарри понять, что его привели в секс-шоп.  
  
Он тянет Луи за руку.  
  
\- Что… - начинает Гарри, но он настолько сбит с толку, что даже не представляет, как закончить свой вопрос.  
  
Луи спасает его от мучений.  
  
\- Мы записаны на прием. Это, ммм… это ничего?  
  
Данная информация никак не помогает Гарри унять волнение и любопытство. Поэтому его следующее требование кажется очень настойчивым даже ему самому.  
  
\- Что еще за прием?  
  
\- Я хочу трахнуть тебя сегодня, - объявляет Луи ни с того, ни с сего.  
  
\- Непременно, - соглашается Гарри, немного нервно взмахивая руками. Он пребывает в растерянности. Кажется, что за логикой этого разговора вообще нереально уследить, а ведь Гарри ухитрялся годами отслеживать все колебания и выверты их межвременных отношений. Как один вечер может оказаться сложнее, чем вся метафизичность их жизней?  
  
\- Я хочу трахнуть тебя сегодня, - на этот раз куда медленнее повторяет Луи, как будто одного раза было недостаточно для того, чтобы от этих слов сработал какой-то спусковой механизм в мозгу Гарри, вызывая калейдоскоп очень реалистичных картинок. – Но завтра у нас репетиция для SNL, и, ну… я не могу ее пропустить.  
  
Гарри осторожно кивает, обдумывая услышанное. Вино, возбуждение и замешательство явно сговорились и превратили серое вещество в его голове в бесполезную кашу, но, кажется, ему все же удается нащупать направление мысли Луи.  
  
\- Ты хочешь… быть тут. После того, как, эм… Кончишь.  
  
Черт, Гарри с опозданием осознает, что упустил такую отличную возможность пошутить про «как штык». Гребаное вино.  
  
Луи быстро кивает и открывает дверь магазина, жестом предлагая Гарри войти. Теперь он говорит тише и куда менее уверенно.  
  
\- Да. Я читал про… здешних специалистов, которые, ну, эксперты по сексу…  
  
\- Сексперты…  
  
\- Да, конечно. – Наверное, Луи действительно неслабо нервничает, раз не собирается порвать Гарри на ленточки за этот каламбур. – Знаешь, никаких предрассудков. И они помогают, ну, с проблемами в постели и все такое. Так что я подумал, что они могли бы научить меня, как продержаться подольше.  
  
\- У тебя нет проблем с тем, чтобы продержаться достаточно долго, любимый, - произносит Гарри, впиваясь пальцами в воротник пальто Луи и подозревая, что, скорее всего, его зрачки сейчас перекрывают всю радужку. Внезапно на него накатывает просто неимоверная волна желания. Наверное, все дело в устрицах. А, может быть, в том, что в магазине выставлена на обозрение целая куча всяких интригующих приспособлений. – С тем, чтобы остаться, - да, возможно. Но ты уверен… то есть, что ты собираешься говорить этим людям?  
  
\- Как тебе такой вариант: «Привет, у моего бойфренда такая великолепная задница, что она каждый раз отправляет меня в путешествие сквозь пространственно-временной континуум. Я был бы вам очень признателен, если бы вы научили меня каким-нибудь трюкам, позволяющим избежать этого в дальнейшем».  
  
\- Луи, я серьезно.  
  
\- Я тоже, малыш. Я просто устал от этого. Устал ждать выходного дня для того, чтобы должным образом заняться с тобой любовью. Я устал дергаться прямо во время минета, потому что не могу понять: я сейчас перенесусь во времени или кончу? И меня ужасно бесит, что каждый раз после того, как у нас с тобой происходит потрясающий секс, ты вынужден просыпаться в одиночестве. Просто… это не справедливо, и сегодня подобного не случится. Только не в эту годовщину.  
  
Гарри закусывает губу и подходит вплотную к Луи, слегка наклоняясь вперед, чтобы уткнуться лбом в его плечо под шерстяной тканью пальто.  
  
\- Не переживай на счет этого, - бормочет Гарри. Слова выходят какими-то невнятными, а ведь он не так уж много выпил. Наверное, он опьянен любовью. Да, так и есть.  
  
\- Я просто хочу стать лучше ради тебя, - тихо признается Луи. – Хочу быть самым лучшим для тебя.  
  
\- Ты всегда возвращаешься ко мне. Это самое главное.  
  
Луи отворачивается от Гарри и принимается перебирать какое-то милое кружевное белье.  
  
\- Да, но… я вообще не хочу тебя покидать.  
  
Гарри чмокает Луи в висок.  
  
\- Ты не можешь это контролировать, любимый.  
  
\- Знаю, – коротко отзывается Луи, и тон его голоса абсолютно несчастный и совершенно неприемлемый для романтичной годовщины.  
  
\- И, если бы мог, может быть, мы никогда бы не встретились, - замечает Гарри, изо всех сил пытаясь спасти положение. – Тот твой первый визит ко мне запустил весь процесс. Если бы ты мог контролировать свои перемещения, ничего этого бы не было сейчас. Ни группы, ни нас…  
  
\- Нет такой вселенной, в которой я не нашел бы тебя… - отчаянно и неистово шепчет Луи. Видимо, попытка Гарри смягчить ситуацию привела к прямо противоположному эффекту. – Ее нет… даже если бы я не был путешественником во времени, я бы все равно увидел тебя в очереди на прослушивание, я бы все равно попросил у тебя автограф в туалете. Или, даже если бы мы не пошли на X-Factor, мы бы встретились в университете, или я бы налетел на тебя в супермаркете однажды, или… Слушай, не важно, как бы это случилось. Я найду тебя в любой существующей вселенной. Я в этом абсолютно уверен.  
  
Луи старательно избегает смотреть Гарри в глаза, а на его щеках появляется легкий румянец, но в выражении лица есть что-то вызывающее, что подчеркивает его убежденность. И Гарри знает, что нужно поскорее увести разговор в безопасное русло, иначе он сам сейчас разрыдается.  
  
Или сию же секунду прямо здесь опустится перед Луи на колени. Боже, он так сильно любит своего бойфренда.  
  
\- В любой существующей вселенной, Лу? Если честно, звучит как сюжет научно-фантастического фильма.  
  
Луи фыркает.  
  
\- Я, черт побери, путешественник во времени, Гарри. Так что я считаю, что не стоит относиться к фантастике так уж скептически.  
  
\- Справедливо.  
  
Дальше следует пауза.  
  
\- Но пока мы находимся в этой вселенной… я не против, правда. Что ты исчезаешь, когда кончаешь, или, ну… то есть, ничего страшного. Ты же обычно все равно доводишь меня до оргазма первым…  
  
\- Неужели это так ужасно… - громко начинает Луи, перебивая Гарри. Ну, громко по сравнению с их предыдущими перешептываниями – они, все же, до сих пор находятся в магазине. - …что я хочу обнять своего бойфренда после того, как трахну его? Я думал, что ты поддержишь мою инициативу, а не начнешь саботировать все мои усилия.  
  
\- Я имею ввиду, - предпринимает еще одну безнадежную попытку Гарри, - твоя конечная цель прекрасна. Она достойна Нобелевской премии. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты изводил себя из-за того, что… что ты просто не можешь изменить.  
  
\- Я могу это изменить, - настаивает Луи. На его лице проступает чистое упрямство. – Я не могу… прошлое и будущее, и все эти ошибки, может быть, я действительно не могу их исправить. Но я могу изменить хотя бы эту часть.  
  
Луи отворачивается от Гарри и затихает, уходя в себя, как будто недавняя откровенность совсем вымотала его. И Гарри не мешкает ни секунды: он обнимает Луи со спины, опуская подбородок ему на плечо и прижимаясь всем телом.  
  
\- Ладно, - произносит он, щекоча носом чувствительную кожу у Луи за ухом. – Я в тебя верю. Ты это знаешь. Я уверен, что ты сможешь сделать что угодно, если настроишься на это. Но ты правда думаешь, что это место… - он размашистым жестом обводит ближайшую витрину, предлагающую выбрать блеск для губ, подходящий для орального секса, от фирмы Shunga. – Очень даже милое место, но… думаешь, оно действительно сможет помочь тебе достичь сексуального просветления?  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза и вдыхает парадоксальное сочетание запахов, которое уже давно ассоциируется у него с Луи: роса, свежий пот и что-то неуловимо острое. И все это невероятно осязаемое - запах Луи и его тело в объятиях Гарри. Он здесь насовсем, по-настоящему, он рядом с Гарри, и вот уже в тысячный раз Гарри обнаруживает, что совершенно ошеломлен этим простым фактом.  
  
Он жил без этого так долго. Луи так долго находился за пределами его досягаемости, что для Гарри практически нереально перестать упиваться этими моментами, этой их близостью. Он прижимает Луи к себе еще сильнее, и в точках соприкосновения их тел находит своеобразное эмоциональное заземление. Потом Гарри делает шаг назад и легонько подталкивает Луи, призывая его обернуться.  
  
\- Эй. Может быть, у меня есть идея.  
  
*  
  
\- Ох, отвали, Гарри. Наверное, ты не понял, но моя проблема заключается не в забитых чакрах.  
  
\- Никаких отговорок, - невозмутимо отзывается Гарри, даже не потрудившись открыть глаза. – Просто очисти свой разум и попытайся существовать только в этом моменте.  
  
Луи что-то ворчит, но слова невозможно разобрать из-за гудения нагревателя.  
  
Они снова в отеле, в личной сауне, находящейся в их номере. В воздухе витает приятный аромат кедра, а жар только начинает нарастать, заставляя влажно поблескивать обнаженные тела.  
  
Луи беспокойно возится на расстеленном на полу полотенце, куда ему велел сесть Гарри. Его ноги вытянуты в форме буквы V, а ступни подогнуты так, что под кожей проступают напряженные мышцы, подчеркивая отличное телосложение и направляя все визуальное внимание выше. Туда, где располагается внушительных размеров член. Он еще не достиг полной твердости, а скорее только немного заинтересован в происходящем. Но Луи все равно периодически нервно и нетерпеливо дотрагивается до себя, продолжая отпускать надоедливые комментарии.  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты заставил меня участвовать в этих сексуальных играх для хиппи.  
  
\- Это горячая йога, - поправляет Гарри, расплетая собственные ноги и скользя по полу до тех пор, пока не оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы усесться сверху на бедра Луи. Их члены оказываются на расстоянии двух кулаков друг от друга. – Суть в том, чтобы найти свое дыхание. Твое тело не должно беспокоиться ни о том вдохе, который ты сделаешь в следующую секунду, ни о том, который ты сделал секунду назад. – Гарри говорит с преувеличенным спокойствием, отчасти потому, что подражает той речи, которую однажды услышал на настоящем занятии по Бикрам йоге, а частично потому, что знает: это сводит Луи с ума.  
  
\- О, боже, просто давай я уже подготовлю тебя… - Луи внезапно сгибает ноги, заставляя Гарри съехать по его бедрам чуть дальше, отчего их члены прижимаются друг к другу. Гарри резко вздыхает от ощущений, но тут же стоически отстраняется.  
  
\- Найди свое дыхание, Луи, - строго повторяет он. – Вдох через нос, как будто нюхаешь цветок. И выдох тоже через нос, будто бы выдуваешь козявку.  
  
\- Как это мило, Гарри, - замечает Луи, но еще один суровый взгляд все же заставляет его подчиниться и начать усердно сопеть, сведя глаза к носу, дабы продемонстрировать, насколько серьезно он воспринимает данное упражнение.  
  
\- Ладно. Если ты не хочешь следовать указаниям, тогда я подготовлю себя сам.  
  
\- Эй, нет…  
  
\- Шшш, - Гарри поднимает один палец, давая понять, что совершенно не настроен на дальнейший обмен мнениями. – Я серьезно. Дыши. И закрой глаза.  
  
Луи продолжает упрямо таращиться на Гарри, проверяя, чья настойчивость возьмет верх на этот раз.  
  
\- Я не шучу, Лу.  
  
Луи раздраженно закатывает глаза, но опускает веки, признавая поражение.  
  
Гарри сноровисто покрывает пальцы смазкой и проталкивает в себя. В горячем воздухе сауны каждое движение сопровождается всплеском тягучего удовольствия, а каждый вздох несет в себе эротический подтекст. Все мышцы в теле податливы и расслаблены, но на висках моментально собираются капельки пота, и Гарри знает, что нужно действовать быстро, пока влажность в помещении не сделалась невыносимой.  
  
Дыхание Луи тем временем становится медленным и равномерным, и Гарри, наверное, забеспокоился бы, не уснул ли его бойфренд ненароком, если бы не выдающие того с головой стиснутые кулаки. Глаза у Луи тоже сильно зажмурены, и Гарри полагает, что, скорее всего, за последние несколько минут Луи подсмотрел всего несколько раз. Для обычного человека это можно было бы считать впечатляющим показателем самоконтроля. Для Луи же это подобно героическому подвигу.  
  
\- Хорошо, - наконец произносит Гарри, устраиваясь так, чтобы его собственные колени оказались по обе стороны от тела Луи. Кожа у обоих уже стала скользкой от пота, и в этом определенно есть что-то грязное и сексуальное.  
  
Глаза Луи резко распахиваются, когда Гарри выливает щедрую порцию смазки на его член, легко оглаживая ладонью, чтобы распределить субстанцию.  
  
\- Хорошо?  
  
Гарри только кивает, опираясь обеими руками на плечи Луи, чтобы поймать равновесие, прежде чем медленно опуститься, принимая Луи в себя.  
  
\- Сосредоточься на дыхании, - напоминает он.  
  
\- Черт побери, ты себя видел? – интересуется Луи в неуверенной попытке возразить. Его рука взлетает к затылку Гарри, а пальцы впутываются во влажные кудряшки. – Я не могу сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме тебя, любимый.  
  
Луи начинает толкаться вверх, и эти медленные движения создают невероятно приятное трение. Господи, это просто превосходно, но Гарри титаническим усилием заставляет себя стиснуть ногами бедра Луи, удерживая его от дальнейшей активности.  
  
\- Подожди, подожди, - задыхаясь, выдавливает он. Легкие испытывают серьезные трудности с перекачиванием влажного воздуха. Хотя и необходимость замереть в полной неподвижности, сидя на члене Луи, тоже вносит заметную лепту. – Ты должен… как бы, «выдыхать» в меня. Скоординировать дыхание с толчками… ах… Внутрь, да. Наружу…  
  
Гарри привстает сам, пытаясь задать ритм, но, к сожалению, побочным эффектом становится то, что колечко мышц плотнее сжимается вокруг члена Луи, делая все инструкции Гарри совершенно несущественными.  
  
Нет абсолютно ни единого шанса, что Луи сейчас в состоянии воспринимать слова.  
  
Они едва двигаются, только совсем чуть-чуть смещаются относительно друг друга, очень медленно наращивая амплитуду, но каким-то непонятным образом это делает ощущения еще интенсивнее. Бедра Гарри трясутся так, как бывает только после сотни приседаний, а живот Луи блестит от пота и тоже подрагивает от напряжения. Совершенно очевидно, что он уже на пределе терпения, и, подчеркивая этот факт, вовсе не ласково впивается зубами в плечо Гарри. Мозг Гарри едва фиксирует легкую боль, потому что все его внимание находится в плену жара, охватывающего его и изнутри, и снаружи одновременно, и волн удовольствия, которое все нарастает, нарастает и нарастает.  
  
Тишина в комнате кажется неуместной, настолько она выбивается из обычной картины секса Гарри и Луи. У Гарри на телефоне хранится не меньше одиннадцати плейлистов для занятий любовью, так что их агония страсти редко обходится без саундтрека. Правда, Луи не особенно ценит тщательность, с которой Гарри подходит к подбору песен, разделяя их по настроению, тексту и темпу. Обычно Луи просто все время говорит, перекрывая музыку.  
  
И именно поэтому молчание является самым ярким показателем того, что Луи сосредоточен, как никогда в жизни. По крайней мере, Гарри его таким еще не видел. Если бы это не было логистически невозможным и чрезвычайно неуместным, Гарри с удовольствием заснял бы этот момент на камеру только ради того, чтобы иметь доказательства его реальности. Парни, Пол и любой интервьюер, хоть раз пытающийся контролировать внимание Луи дольше пяти минут… они никогда бы в это не поверили.  
  
Но бедра Луи под Гарри напряжены до предела, а пальцы лихорадочно ищут точку опоры на покрытой потом коже, и достаточно одного взгляда на его лицо, чтобы понять, что Луи находится в пяти мучительных секундах от того, чтобы отстраниться, нагнуть Гарри на скамейку, находящуюся на расстоянии вытянутой руки от них, и оттрахать прямо там, проклиная дыхательные упражнения и терпение.  
  
А Гарри в пяти мучительных секундах от того, чтобы позволить ему это проделать.  
  
Он проводит языком дорожку по шее Луи в том месте, где она переходит в плечо, и делает круг бедрами, что, как он представляет, должно быть сейчас подобно пытке для Луи.  
  
\- Давай, давай… найди свое дыхание.  
  
\- Я нашел, черт побери, нашел, я клянусь, - бормочет Луи, щекоча дыханием сосок Гарри. – О, боже, просто дай мне кончить, мне уже наплевать, просто дай мне кончить.  
  
Гарри едва приподнимает себя на дрожащих ногах до тех пор, пока внутри него не остается только половина члена Луи, отчего у него самого вырывается стон.  
  
\- Ты можешь… давай, вдох… - Луи подчиняется, судорожно втягивая в себя воздух, а Гарри одновременно с этим опускается вниз, начиная водить по собственному члену. Потом он поднимается снова. – Выдох.  
  
Луи тут же тяжело выдыхает.  
  
Они выдерживают этот ритм на протяжении еще одного или двух толчков, а потом хриплый вскрик разносится по небольшому помещению, рождая эхо, а Гарри сталкивается с совершенно новым уровнем понятия «липкость». Хмм. Наверное, это был отличный пример ситуации, в которой следует использовать презерватив.   
  
Все еще пребывая на вершине блаженства, но в какой-то почти агрессивной горячке, Луи протягивает руку и обхватывает член Гарри, заменяя его ладонь, так небрежно оставившую свою работу. Он успевает совершить всего несколько движений, когда…  
  
Гарри вскакивает на ноги и вылетает из сауны, потому что чувствует, что если проведет там еще хотя бы одну секунду, то гарантированно потеряет сознание. Спотыкаясь, он торопливо плещет себе в лицо водой, отчаянно сопротивляясь подступающему головокружению. И он все еще стоит у зеркала, разглядывая собственные расширенные зрачки, когда позади него появляется Луи с обернутым вокруг талии пушистым полотенцем и исходящей от него аурой полной расслабленности и удовлетворения.  
  
\- Значит, вот как это бывает для тебя, да? В один момент ты на волне оргазма, счастливые деньки, а в следующий – ты уже один и совершенно не понимаешь, что случилось?  
  
Гарри медленно оборачивается и так же медленно моргает.  
  
\- Иногда.  
  
Луи подходит еще на шаг ближе и обнимает Гарри. И этот жест носит скорее успокаивающий, а не эротический характер.  
  
\- Спасибо, - тихо произносит он Гарри в шею.  
  
\- Что ж, - начинает Гарри все еще слабым от недавнего краткого путешествия на грань обморока голосом. – Мне это было в удовольствие.  
  
Луи со стоном разворачивается к выходу.  
  
\- Это была ужасная шутка, - бросает он через плечо. – Теперь мне нужно придумать, как с помощью какого-нибудь тантарического секса решить проблему с твоим чувством юмора.  
  
\- Эй, - возмущенно восклицает Гарри, устало топая вслед за Луи в спальню. – Я требую к себе уважения. Или мне достать наручники?  
  
В конце концов, они не ушли из SHAG с пустыми руками. Устроив там целую серию эмоциональных исповедей друг другу, они чувствовали себя практически обязанными финансово поддержать данное заведение. Так что теперь на кровати в их номере валяется сумка, набитая товарами из этого очаровательного магазинчика, включающими в себя не только вибрирующие пули, кольца для членов, маски из атласа, свечи для массажа и воистину впечатляющую коллекцию ароматизированной смазки, но и многое другое.  
  
Просто… у них еще полно времени до начала тура.

 

**Февраль 2014**  
 _Гарри 20, Луи 22 и 47_  
  
Самую ужасную новость в своей жизни Гарри слышит от Марио Лопеза.  
  
Именно эта мысль застревает у Гарри в голове, когда все остальное расплывается в сплошное пятно из болезненного чувства потери и пустоты. Это Марио Лопез, стоящий в самом центре комплекса The Grove в рубашке, расстегнутой ровно на столько пуговиц, чтобы создать легкий намек на проказливость, но с натренированным годами, профессиональным выражением участия на лице, первым произносит жуткие слова:  
  
\- _Звезда One Direction Луи Томлинсон был доставлен в отделение реанимации Лондонского Королевского Госпиталя. Детали его состояния не разглашаются._  
  
И это самое кошмарное предложение, которое по мнению Гарри можно услышать в контексте современной жизни. Но оно становится значительно и существенно трагичней, если учесть, что Гарри сейчас находится в тысячах миль от Лондона, в гостиной их дома в Лос-Анджелесе, где секунду назад лениво слушал канал Extra, растирая ногу, сведенную судорогой, которую он заработал во время утренней игры в теннис. Игры в парный теннис. С Луи в качестве партнера.   
  
А вот и сам герой дня, видимо, тоже услышавший объявление, выбегает из кухни, где готовил послеполуденный чай. Несколько секунд он просто пялится в экран телевизора, бледнея все сильнее с каждым мгновением, а потом оборачивается к Гарри с выражением скорби и ужаса на лице.  
  
\- Может быть… может быть, это просто «утка»? – неуверенно предполагает Луи, но его попытка так же бессмысленна, как спасательный круг, брошенный давным-давно бездыханному утопленнику. Это пас отчаянной надежды, пересечение самого последнего рубежа.  
  
Конечно, существует вполне приличная вероятность того, что эта история – всего лишь вымысел. One Direction достаточно знамениты, так что слухи о безвременной кончине Лиама появлялись уже не раз. Да и нельзя с полной уверенностью заявлять, что каналу Extra свойственна абсолютная честность и что они не рискнули бы запустить в эфир сюжет из непроверенного источника.  
  
Так что вероятность дезинформации есть, но Луи и Гарри думают вовсе не об этом.  
  
И их самые худшие опасения подтверждаются, когда приходит сообщение от Зейна:  
  
 _Выезжайте сюда, срочно. хх._  
  
К тому моменту, когда они бронируют последние места на следующий рейс из LAX в Хитроу, их команда по большей части отвоевывает контроль над ситуацией. Все газеты публикуют поправку к истории, сообщающую, что пациент, доставленный в реанимацию, на самом деле не является Луи Томлинсоном из One Direction, и что это ранее неизвестный дядя Остина, который по воле случая обладает невероятно схожей внешностью. Это гасит большую часть интереса со стороны общественности и заставляет фанатов, столпившихся у больницы, разойтись. Видимо, состояние здоровья человека, настолько отдаленно связанного со знаменитостью, не так захватывает воображение.  
  
Свидетельством всего произошедшего служит одна единственная фотография, разлетевшаяся по всему интернету в блогах и реблогах и опубликованная в разделе «развлекательная индустрия» на каждом новостном сайте, решившем уделить внимание внезапному скандалу. Большинство людей, скорее всего, забудут ее уже к завтрашнему утру. Гарри же будет видеть ее каждый раз, как закроет глаза, до конца своей жизни.  
  
Это зернистое фото, сделанное фанаткой с приличного расстояния в полумраке. Но отвратительное качество не мешает разглядеть взрослого Луи, пристегнутого ремешками к каталке парамедиков, бледного, как привидение, и истекающего кровью. Найл тоже там. Это Найл нашел Луи, когда заявился в их дом в Лондоне, чтобы одолжить… что-то там, Гарри не помнит, что именно. Его это не особенно волнует. Он испытывает только какую-то отстраненную благодарность за то, что Найл вдруг решил, что эта вещь ему безумно нужна прямо сейчас, потому что в противном случае… Гарри смаргивает подступающие к глазам слезы и снова открывает фотографию на телефоне. Найл выглядит абсолютно несчастным, потерянным и очень, очень юным. Одной рукой он еще сильнее растрепывает свою шевелюру, а в другой отчаянно стискивает iPhone. И по его покрасневшему лицу, перечерчивая уже подсохшие дорожки, текут новые слезы.  
  
Гарри нисколько не винит его за подобную реакцию.  
  
Девушка, сделавшая снимок, на своем блоге настаивает, что так называемые «источники» ошибаются. Что тем человеком, которого поспешно увезли в больницу, точно был Луи. Она это видела, она узнала его тату. Это Гарри уясняет из мрачного, безэмоционального бормотания Луи, который с маниакальной одержимостью отслеживает развитие драмы со своего телефона, заплатив непомерную сумму за wifi во время полета. И это совсем на него не походит. Луи в основном игнорировал активность поклонников в интернете со времен твиттер-фиаско с «Луанной», случившегося целую вечность назад. И Гарри, наверное, заволновался бы, если бы у него не было еще тысячи куда более насущных проблем.  
  
Например, эта самозваная папарацци, которая, видимо, упрямо придерживается изначальной истории, громко отстаивая ее во всех возможных социальных сетях: тамблере, твиттере и даже с личной странички на фейсбуке. Луи уверяет, что большинство фанатов, кажется, ей не верят и соглашаются с тем, что ее рассказ – дешевая выдумка, сочиненная ради внимания; смехотворная попытка растянуть свои пятнадцать минут позорной славы.  
  
\- Конечно, - сухо замечает Луи, - есть определенная группа, которая… Ну, ты же знаешь, как сильно наши фанаты любят теории заговора, приближенные к правде.  
  
Может быть, Гарри и оценил бы по достоинству эту попытку блеснуть остроумием, если бы не пустое и испуганное выражение в глазах Луи. И тот факт, что он отказывается от еды с того самого момента, как узнал новости.  
  
*  
  
Когда Гарри и Луи добираются до больницы, Луи из будущего готовят ко второй операции.  
  
Но даже в такой трагичной ситуации существует бесконечный список преимуществ от статуса знаменитости, так что их тут же проводят в отдельную комнату ожидания. Все парни уже здесь: Лиам с каменным лицом и идеально ровной спиной сидит в кресле, стиснув подлокотники так, что побелели костяшки пальцев; Найл выглядит примерно так же, как и на фотографии с места событий, на его щеках все еще видны дорожки слез; а Зейн устроился прямо на полу возле стены, прикрыв глаза в каком-то спокойном подобии страдания. Пол тоже здесь, стоит в уголке с остальными членами команды: Марко, Кэролайн Уотсон и еще несколькими людьми, которых Луи в конце концов посвятил в свой секрет.  
  
Дэн, который скоро станет отчимом Луи, подходит к ним, едва они успевают переступить через порог.  
  
\- Слава богу, Луи, я так рад тебя видеть. Ох, твоя мама вздохнет с облегчением…  
  
\- Она же не приедет сюда, да? – Луи мимоходом хлопает Дэна по спине, но тон его голоса остается отстраненным и растерянным. – Я не хочу, чтобы она приезжала. Скажи ей, чтобы не приезжала. Это будет слишком тяжело для нее с малышами.  
  
\- Она как раз договаривается с няней, - неуверенно отзывается Дэн, бросая взгляд на экран телефона. – Она собиралась приехать на первом завтрашнем поезде.  
  
\- Скажи ей, чтобы не переживала. Я сам съезжу к ней, как только все это закончится. – Он делает неопределенный взмах рукой, имея ввиду не то комнату ожидания, не то самого себя.  
  
Дэн кивает и без возражений выходит из помещения, чтобы позвонить Джей.  
  
\- А теперь, - громко обращается Луи ко всем присутствующим, которые уже успели подобраться ближе, оставаясь при этом за периметром разговора. – Кто хочет рассказать мне о том, что здесь происходит?  
  
Найл тут же бросается к Луи и, всхлипывая, утыкается лицом ему в шею.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, Томмо, с тобой все будет хорошо, - бессвязно бормочет он.  
  
\- Ну, я бы пока на это не надеялся, - замечает Луи. Не совсем едко, но и не по-доброму.  
  
Найл вздрагивает. Они все вздрагивают. А потом блондин переводит дыхание.  
  
\- Это было ужасно, - признается он. – Я заскочил к вам днем, чтобы одолжить одну из больших кастрюль Гарри… Мы с Брисси собирались готовить чили… но как только я открыл дверь, я сразу понял, что что-то не так. А потом я увидел его… тебя, понимаешь? И кровь везде. У него в боку была огромная дыра, ему едва хватало сил, чтобы сидеть. «Найл», - сказал он, - «Найл, возьми меня за руку и звони в «скорую»», и, господи-боже, я никогда и ничего в своей жизни не делал быстрее. Я знал, что он изо всех сил пытается сжать мою руку, но едва ощущал это. А потом я увидел, как он, ну, знаешь, мерцает, и я подумал, что вот сейчас он точно снова перенесется, но он остался, и этого хватило, чтобы… Ну, чтобы привезти его сюда. И, насколько я понимаю, он все еще здесь.  
  
Луи, кажется, воспринимает эту информацию примерно так же, как инструкции от сотрудников HJPR о том, что ему следует меньше ругаться в твиттере, – невыразительно и без особенных эмоций.   
  
\- Ладно, - и на этом его мнение по поводу истории Найла заканчивается.  
  
Гарри ловит взгляд Найла из-за плеча Луи и выдавливает слабую улыбку, надеясь таким образом передать другу всю свою бесконечную благодарность.  
  
\- Значит, они выяснили, что со мной произошло? – по-прежнему резко и бесстрастно интересуется Луи.  
  
\- Огнестрельное ранение, - подает голос Зейн. – Только врачи немного озадачены тем, что не смогли найти внутри тебя пулю, хотя выходного отверстия нет.  
  
Конечно, ведь когда Луи переносится, он оставляет позади все, что не является частью его тела. Одежду, головные уборы, ювелирные изделия. Он как-то жаловался, что потерял таким образом не одну пару очков. Но Гарри полагает, что эта особенность очень даже кстати, когда дело касается пуль.  
  
Это известие заставляет Луи слегка пошатнуться, и Гарри инстинктивно поддерживает его, помогая устоять на ногах.  
  
\- Лу, - тихо и умоляюще начинает он.  
  
\- Огнестрельное ранение. – Теперь голос Луи становится очень высоким. – Замечательно, черт побери. Гребаная пуля закончит мою дерьмовую жизнь.  
  
И это больно. Хотя в глубине души Гарри знает, что сейчас Луи не имеет ввиду их жизнь вместе. Луи вспоминает того пятилетнего себя, который не мог понять, что с ним происходит; и семилетнего себя, который обнаружил, что он во всем этом безобразии совершенно один; и все то смущение от появления во всевозможных местах голышом; и то, как он был вынужден красть еду, деньги и одежду. Луи не имеет ввиду их последний год, состоящий из свиданий, поцелуев, сцепленных рук и пробуждений в одной постели по утрам. Ничто из этого Луи не считает дерьмом, и, наверное, он никогда бы не захотел, чтобы Гарри усомнился в этом хотя бы на секунду. И все равно. Это больно.  
  
Но вся комната замирает в напряжении, все дружно задерживают дыхание и превращаются в статуи. Здесь с самыми лучшими намерениями собрались люди, которых они любят больше всех в этом мире, и ни один из них не представляет, что нужно сказать, чтобы не столкнуть Луи за грань неконтролируемого падения.  
  
И Гарри понимает, что он – единственный, кто в состоянии контролировать ситуацию. Только он способен справиться с Луи, когда тот превращается в сплошной оголенный нерв.  
  
\- Ладно, - внезапно выпаливает он. – Я хочу, чтобы… Зейн, пожалуйста, попытайся найти врача, который сможет рассказать нам последние новости о том, что сейчас происходит? Найл, Лиам, может быть, вы сходите за едой для всех? И, Пол, я знаю, что тебе нужно, чтобы мы просмотрели и дали согласие на публикацию каких-то заявлений… - Пол тут же делает возмущенное лицо, как будто последнее, о чем им сейчас нужно беспокоиться, это дела, но Гарри только отмахивается от него. – Конечно, ты не хочешь показаться бесчувственным, но нам правда нужно это сделать, и мы сделаем. И, Каролайн, ребята, мы правда ценим вашу поддержку, но вам лучше пойти домой к своим семьям. Я обещаю, что кто-нибудь непременно сообщит вам, если что-то изменится.  
  
Четкие указания к действию, кажется, помогают присутствующим слегка расслабиться. В комнате тут же начинается суета, потому что каждый торопится выполнить свое задание, и только Луи остается на месте и, тяжело привалившись к стене и скрестив на груди руки, пристально сверлит Гарри взглядом.  
  
\- А что буду делать я?  
  
\- Ты, - решает Гарри, хватая Луи за локоть и утаскивая его к выходу, - пойдешь сдавать кровь.  
  
*  
  
Вообще-то, это просто гениальная идея, хотя Гарри понятия не имеет, откуда она взялась. Наверное, какая-то часть его в это время думала о взрослом Луи, который провел на операционном столе больше семи часов без единого перемещения. Может быть, подсознание Гарри решило, что все эти трубочки и машины, к которым подсоединен Луи… возможно, именно они его удерживают, в буквальном смысле слова привязывают к настоящему моменту.  
  
На протяжении всего полета Гарри мучил повторяющийся кошмар о том, как взрослый Луи исчезает из больницы до того, как врачи успевают завершить операцию. Катетеры и датчики выдираются из его тела, швы растворяются, и края раны снова расползаются. В конце концов такой сценарий не является абсурдным. Предположительно, прыжки во времени как раз и являются реакцией организма Луи на повреждения. И самым лучшим доказательством этого служат те самые три прыжка – по крайней мере им пока известно только о трех, - которые Луи совершил сразу после ранения. И кто может гарантировать, что пребывание в больнице удержит его от еще одного перемещения?  
  
Но пока… Гарри три раза стучит по дереву, крестится и повторяет про себя короткую еврейскую молитву, которой его научил Бен.  
  
Пока. И это все, о чем он позволяет себе думать.  
  
«Things I Can't» и «Things I Can»*(5). Гарри не может контролировать то, что происходит с Луи из будущего, не может решать, оставаться ему или исчезать. Но ему необходимо, чтобы его Луи был рядом, чтобы находился с ним во время этого кризиса, и не важно, как сильно инстинкты тела Луи требуют совершить перемещение. Гарри не сможет пройти через это в одиночку.  
  
Поэтому он убеждает Луи закатать рукав и стать донором крови и отчаянно надеется, что эта простая трубочка, вставленная в вену, послужит своего рода медицинским якорем, не позволяющим вселенной оторвать Луи от него в обозримом будущем.  
  
Гарри не сможет пройти через это в одиночку.  
  
И если в результате в больнице окажется небольшой переизбыток крови той же группы, что и у Луи, тромбоцитов и плазмы, что ж, тем лучше. Гарри все еще помнит кухонный пол в старой квартире. Так что они могут попытаться возместить всю первую отрицательную, которая потребуется.  
  
*  
  
Вот что им сообщают: в Луи попало две пули из оружия КИТ, и они нанесли обширные повреждения. Первая пуля раздробила четыре ребра с левой стороны, и обломки кости разлетелись по телу с такой силой, что поразили селезенку, поджелудочную железу и печень. Со второй пулей получилось еще хуже, потому что она расплющилась от удара и превратила толстый кишечник в кашу. Этот орган больше не подлежит восстановлению. По описанию проводившего операцию хирурга, он «походит на говяжий фарш». Но опасней всего оказалось то, что из-за такого масштабного ранения в кровеносную систему Луи попал септический материал, грозящий вызвать смертельное бактериальное отравление.  
  
И эту информацию слишком трудно осознать, но врачи – целая команда бесконечно мелькающих белых халатов, излучающих спокойствие и профессионализм, – обещают, что сделают все возможное. И Гарри старается сосредоточиться на этом.  
  
Кажется, целых три года он готовил себя к тому, что Луи неминуемо погибнет, и собирался лицом к лицу встретиться с будущим одиночеством. Но теперь… теперь у них есть шанс. Сейчас 47-летний Луи в больнице, и ему делают операцию. Та ужасающая потеря крови и судорожные вздохи на полу в Princess Park… это был не конец. Еще есть шанс. И очень даже неплохой; достаточно только взглянуть на эту нескончаемую вереницу белых халатов. Может быть, Луи… Гарри вспоминает слова Найла: _с ним все будет хорошо_.

*

И все же избежать перемещений во времени не удается. Хотя прыжки происходят вовсе не в том направлении, которого опасался Гарри.  
  
В 2014 году появляется третий Луи.  
  
Ему сорок один – возраст, когда, как догадывается Гарри, Луи станет заядлым бегуном, участвующим в полумарафонах. Он определенно выглядит подтянутым и стройным, даже несмотря на вкрапление седины в щетине на подбородке и скрадывающий фигуру голубой больничный халат, раздобытый Найлом.  
  
Гарри вглядывается в лицо этого Луи в поисках намеков и ответов на вопрос: что их ждет впереди? Конечно, Средний Луи еще не пережил травму, но он точно помнит эту ситуацию с точки зрения Луи из настоящего, и он должен знать, чем все закончится. Гарри просто хочет, чтобы он объявил во всеуслышание, что все будет хорошо. Что вся эта суматоха со «скорыми» окажется короткой, всего лишь ничего не значащим пустяком, и что сорокасемилетний Луи в конце концов в полном здравии вернется в будущее, а они все смогут вздохнуть с облегчением.  
  
Но, естественно, ничего из этого не происходит. Покерфейс Среднего Луи представляет собой образец сдержанности, и Гарри абсолютно ничего не может прочитать по выражению этого лица. Он даже не пытается спрашивать. Уж если будущие версии Луи с такой неохотой рассказывали про сюжет шестой части «Мстителей», то нет ни единого шанса, что этот Луи будет распускать язык в вопросе жизни или смерти.  
  
Однако, кажется, его присутствие оказывает успокаивающее действие на остальных парней, которые отказались покидать больницу даже для того, чтобы переодеться, чтобы не пропустить внезапные изменения в состоянии Старшего Луи. Джемма, Лу и ребята из 5SOS посменно таскают в больницу еду и личные вещи, дабы никто из дежурящих не пренебрегал своими основными потребностями. По мнению Гарри, это одна из немногих светлых сторон в сложившейся ситуации. Зачастую моменты тяжелых испытаний напоминают тебе, сколько замечательных людей есть в твоей жизни. И сколько друзей должно быть рядом, чтобы ты сумел достичь чего-то по-настоящему стоящего.  
  
Но, да, встревоженные Лиам, Зейн и Найл столпились вокруг Среднего Луи и не отходят от него ни на шаг. Гарри предполагает, что причина в том, что этот Луи олицетворяет собой надежду и напоминает им, что вне зависимости от того, что происходит за дверью операционной, ничего ужасного с Луи пока не приключится. Еще долгие годы он будет счастлив, цел и здоров.  
  
Может быть, появление Среднего Луи и приободряет ребят, но Гарри вдруг приходит в голову, что, если все должно закончиться хорошо, то почему к ним никогда не перемещались версии Луи, которым было бы больше сорока семи лет? Гарри всем сердцем понимает, что путешествия во времени работают вовсе не так и что, даже если иногда Луи удается сконцентрироваться достаточно, чтобы остановить скачок, то, когда он прыгает, он все еще не может выбирать, где и в каком времени окажется. Но все же… Луи говорил, что его мотает вперед и назад к важным моментам и серьезным событиям его жизни: к разрыву между его родителями, концерту в MSG, к сотням маленьких Гарри в лесу. И это кошмарное происшествие, этот хаос и неразбериха, всполошившая жизни всех их друзей и близких, конечно, притягивала бы его снова и снова, как печальный временной водоворот. Так почему его здесь нет?  
  
Это все тот же старый вопрос с холодной парковки в Ноттингеме.  
  
 _Какую самую взрослую версию меня ты видел?_  
  
Появление сорокаоднолетнего Луи не приободряет Гарри, не приносит никакой передышки или облегчения.  
  
Он разворачивается на пятках и вылетает из комнаты ожидания в больничный коридор. Там он делает несколько судорожных, дрожащих вздохов, но все никак не может сосредоточиться ни на одной мысли, пока не замечает Луи… Луи из этого времени, двадцатидвухлетнего Луи, который явно уже давно сидит здесь и без остановки курит одну сигарету за другой.  
  
Гарри открывает рот, чтобы сделать ему замечание, но внезапно вспоминает, почему они тут, и… что ж. В конце концов Луи убьет вовсе не никотин.  
  
Луи замечает, как Гарри проглатывает свой строгий выговор, и встречается с ним взглядом. И они оба разражаются ужасным, громким хохотом. Хохотом, от которого на глазах выступают слезы.  
  
*  
  
Когда они, успокоившись, возвращаются в комнату ожидания, выясняется, что Средний Луи пригласил гостя.  
  
Доктор Болдуин – низенький, приземистый человек, у которого рост и ширина приблизительно совпадают, отчего он походит на маленькую грушу на ножках. Он лыс, за исключением двух пучков седых волос, топорщащихся за ушами и напоминающих крохотные крылышки. У него слишком большие для его лица очки с толстыми стеклами, искажающими огромные немигающие глаза, которые им положено исправлять.  
  
И всем присутствующим его представляют в качестве Специалиста по Хроносдвиговому Расстройству, который занимается случаем Луи.  
  
Или, по крайней мере, он должен стать им в будущем, потому что даже сам уважаемый доктор не был осведомлен о собственном предназначении, пока не получил один из самых безумных звонков в своей карьере. А до этого момента он был ведущим экспертом в исследованиях хромосом и ДНК, внося существенный вклад в борьбу с рассеянным склерозом, кистозным фиброзом и плодным алкогольным синдромом.  
  
Кстати, кажется, ему немного неловко от той фамильярности, с которой Средний Луи закидывает руку ему на плечо, но за исключением этого эпизода, он переваривает мысль о своей новой роли с завидным спокойствием. Все же, не каждый день узнаешь, что являешься специалистом по заболеванию, о котором никогда в жизни не слышал.  
  
Средний Луи сообщает, что они работают вместе уже почти двадцать лет. Так что, видимо, их сотрудничество начнется с сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Доктор Болдуин приглашает Луи из настоящего в свой офис, чтобы сделать томографию его мозга и расшифровать ДНК или что-то там еще, и Гарри хочется топнуть ногой и не допустить этого. Он не готов выпустить Луи из своего поля зрения даже на мгновение, но это ради всеобщего блага, так что Гарри закусывает губу и молчит. И, кажется, только внимательный взгляд Среднего Луи отмечает эти терзания.  
  
*  
  
Средний Луи исчезает с той же легкостью, с какой появился, и за следующие несколько недель у ребят вырабатывается некое подобие распорядка.  
  
Гарри знает, что распорядок – это хорошо. Это полезно для детей и для тех, кто отчаянно нуждается в спокойствии и стабильности. Хотя, возможно, он не так эффективен в их случае. В их случае он только подчеркивает ощущение страдания, а расписание лишний раз напоминает всем, что самое важное до сих пор находится за пределами их контроля.  
  
Но. « _Things I can_ ». « _Things I can't_ ».  
  
София каждое утро приносит им завтрак. Обычно это набор из McDonalds, но иногда бывает пакет с маффинами, которые она испекла сама, или коробка с денишами*(6) из Pret*(7). И для усталых тел в комнате ожидания на пятом этаже это единственный сигнал о том, что еще одна страничка календаря канула в Лету, еще один день перегорел и превратился в следующий. В последнее время никто из них не может нормально спать.  
  
Примерно в это же время приходят Каролайн Уотсон и девочки из ее команды с неизменными подносами из Starbucks, которые сейчас совершенно незаменимы. Гарри ценит эту больницу за многие качества: за обслуживающий персонал, знающих докторов и все, что они делают, чтобы сохранить жизнь Старшего Луи. Но кофе у них дерьмовый. Так что ребята чрезмерно благодарны Каролайн за латте.  
  
В десять врачи обычно заканчивают проверку состояния Старшего Луи и аппаратуры, поддерживающей его жизнь. Они все еще ждут печень от мертвого донора, и все равно главный хирург с тяжелым, полным сочувствия взглядом предупреждает, что никто не может гарантировать, что Луи когда-нибудь очнется.  
  
Но после того, как доктор делает все необходимые записи в карте Старшего Луи, к нему пускают посетителей. Естественно, из него получается никакая компания, но несмотря на это парни ежедневно приходят, и каждый из них проводит некоторое время с Луи наедине. Найл всякий раз выходит в слезах, и у Зейна тоже глаза на мокром месте. Для Лиама же, в отличии от них, каждый визит становится источником оптимизма, и он клянется, что: « _Сегодня его щеки куда менее бледные, правда?_ » Или: « _Я уверен, что видел, как у него дрожат ресницы_ ».  
  
Гарри в свою очередь просто держит Старшего Луи за руку почти целый час.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - повторяет он снова и снова. И это единственное, в чем он абсолютно уверен. Именно любовь привела Луи к нему много лет назад, и именно любовь возвращала его каждый раз. Любовь Гарри к Луи сумела преодолеть само время. Конечно, она сумеет прорваться сквозь барьер какой-то искусственной комы. – Я люблю тебя. Ты самый храбрый человек из всех, кого я знаю. И я люблю тебя.  
  
Луи же не посещает взрослого себя. Вообще-то, он категорически отрицает саму идею.  
  
Вместо этого он проводит дни со своим новым лучшим другом доктором Болдуином, восторгаясь чудесами человеческого генома или перебирая физиологические симптомы перемещения во времени. Если честно, это какое-то безумие. Луи никогда не признавал чужой авторитет, всегда ненавидел, когда ему говорят, что делать, и возмущался, когда его пытались поучать. Но теперь он с радостью каждое утро отправляется в кабинет доктора Болдуина на целых семь часов. И возвращается к парням если и не счастливый, то сосредоточенный и спокойный. А еще он не позволяет отменять репетиции к туру.  
  
\- Я еще не умер, - заявляет он в тот день, когда Зейн пытается деликатно предложить отменить встречу. Все вздрагивают, но Гарри уже перестал ожидать эвфемизмов и обтекаемых выражений от Луи. Когда Луи снисходит до того, чтобы признать, что нечто ужасное действительно происходит, единственным способом обсуждения ситуации для него становится голая и жестокая правда. Она больно жалит каждый раз, но Гарри представляет, как сильно это выбивает землю из-под ног самого Луи. Он всегда принадлежал к той категории людей, которые сами нажимают на свои синяки и расцарапывают коросты.  
  
Итак, по вечерам комната ожидания превращается в неофициальную штаб-квартиру One Direction. Они составляют сет-лист, разбирают каждую стадию выступления и схемы освещения. Просматривают мерчендайз и делают ставки на то, какой продукт станет бестселлером в этом туре – Гарри ставит на жилетки 14 размера. Они распределяют, кто и где должен находиться, и это вполне может оказаться худшей постановкой в истории рок-н-ролла, потому что они сильно ограничены в пространстве и вынуждены использовать особое приложение на iPad, чтобы представить, как это будет выглядеть на настоящем стадионе. И они даже снимают какие-то идиотские ролики с вопросами и ответами для спонсоров. Прямо там, в больничной комнате ожидания.  
  
\- Я так вами горжусь, ребята, - грубовато хвалит их Пол после особенно продуктивного вечера, когда Луи выдал целую дюжину новых идей относительно того, что еще можно учинить во время соло Гарри в «What Makes You Beautiful». – Вы сделали больше, чем от вас можно было ожидать в таких условиях, и я… я просто так горжусь, что моя жизнь была превращена в ад, а в волосах появилась седина именно из-за вас, самых замечательных в мире засранцев.  
  
Хотя, в воздухе не всегда витает обреченность, печаль и занятость.  
  
Иногда к ним заглядывают Люк и Калум с футбольным мячом, и тогда они устраивают импровизированный турнир три-на-три в больничном парке. Бен приносит им примерные наброски нового фильма, над которым он работает для BBC, а Лу приводит Лакс, которая всегда поднимает всем настроение. И встреча с представителями компании, выпускающей линию косметики One Direction, выходит из-под контроля и превращается в абсолютный хаос, когда они решают проверить, кто сможет разрисовать всех остальных помадой самого яркого оттенка.  
  
В День Святого Валентина Джемма и Эш экспроприируют часть зала больничного кафетерия, расстилают на столы красные скатерти и сервируют их настоящими ножами и причудливо сложенными салфетками. Они даже прицепляют гирлянды из блестящих сердечек на стены, чтобы завершить праздничное убранство. Перри, Барбара и София приносят коробки с пиццей от Pizza Express и украдкой достают бутылки с шампанским Moet. А потом они все тихонько наслаждаются легким и приятным опьянением и хорошей компанией.  
  
Конечно, этого недостаточно, чтобы забыть, где они находятся и почему. Но Луи с рвением маньяка поднимает свой бокал для тоста:  
  
\- Живите и любите, мальчики и девочки! Carpe diem, потому что мы никогда не узнаем, будет ли у нас еще один момент!  
  
И в кои-то веки его высказывание кажется не острым, а глубокомысленным, и, оглядываясь на всех этих людей, которых он так любит, и греясь в простой радости от того, что они все вместе, Гарри думает: « _Да, за это я могу выпить_ ».  
  
*  
  
Печень Старшего Луи отказывает в субботу, 22 февраля в девять утра.  
  
В палате воцаряется хаос: аппараты пищат, а врачи выкрикивают друг другу инструкции, торопясь отвезти Луи в операционную на максимальной скорости. Найл тут же бледнеет, а Зейн выходит за дверь. В глазах Лиама впервые с начала всего этого безобразия появляются слезы.  
  
Луи бьет кулаком в стену и исчезает.  
  
Он возвращается через пять минут, и снова испаряется, не продержавшись в настоящем времени даже тех же пяти минут. Это продолжается на протяжении всего следующего часа, и Гарри знает, что так Луи справляется с тяжелыми новостями, но все равно испытывает раздражение. Он оказывается один на один с происходящим вокруг безумием и словами, которые, как ему мерещится, состоят из совершенно случайных звуков, составленных вместе. А доктора, произносящие эту абракадабру, кажутся ему невменяемыми персонажами Улицы Сезам.   
  
_АСТ, АЛТ, ГГТ анормальны*(8). Т-лимфоциты выступают посредниками…_  
  
Восемь часов спустя им удается стабилизировать Старшего Луи, но доктор, которая сообщает им об этом, кажется куда менее оптимистичной и терпеливой, чем прежде.  
  
\- Та часть его печени, которая оставалась неповрежденной после ранения, больше не функционирует, и он слишком далеко в списке на печень от мертвого донора, чтобы успеть получить ее вовремя.  
  
\- Так продвиньте его в списках, - настаивает Гарри, который, наверное, никогда в жизни еще не обращался к взрослому человеку с такой дерзостью. – У нас есть деньги, мы можем заплатить… Столько, сколько нужно.  
  
Ему в голову приходит глупая и отчаянная мысль о Нике и всех его связях. О том, как тот никогда не стоит в очередях, ни в клубы, ни в рестораны, ни даже на афтерпати Недели Моды. Может быть, он смог бы поднять Старшего Луи в списке и на этот раз? Или, возможно, Кара могла бы им помочь? Или, конечно же, Ричард Брэнсон должен знать кого-нибудь в медицинских кругах?  
  
Доктор – доктор Слоун, как написано на ее бэдже, - выглядит чрезвычайно недовольной.  
  
\- Это не Америка, мистер Стайлс, наша система здравоохранения не основывается на том, сколько у вас денег. Прямо сейчас в таком же состоянии находится шестнадцатилетний мальчик в больнице Святой Марии. Разве он не должен получить новую печень только потому, что его родители – не миллионеры?  
  
Ошарашенный Гарри отступает на шаг назад.  
  
\- Конечно, нет, - тихо и сломлено бормочет он. У него слишком быстро колотится сердце и слишком сильно жжет глаза. – Я просто, я очень хочу…  
  
\- _Дяде_ мистера Томлинсона… - прерывает его доктор Слоун, переводя взгляд за спину Гарри на Луи, который сидит, опираясь локтями на колени и опустив голову. Его ступни уверенно стоят на полу. - …сорок семь лет. Есть огромный риск, что он не перенесет инвазивную операцию. Не исключено, что даже после нее он не очнется…  
  
\- Мы отвезем его в Америку, - решает Гарри. Он кивает и оборачивается в надежде получить поддержку от ребят, но они только неуверенно таращатся на него в ответ. – Я знаю, что это неправильно, и что деньги не должны решать, кому выздороветь, но… наплевать. Мне не стыдно, что наши деньги спасут жизнь Лу… спасут _его_ жизнь. И у нас есть дом в Лос-Анджелесе, и, я клянусь, я сделаю все, что потребуется.  
  
И тогда Луи протягивает руку и ловит трясущиеся пальцы Гарри. Гарри оборачивается и видит его печальную улыбку, видит тихое смирение в его глазах.  
  
\- Гарри… - его голос сходит на нет. В первый раз в жизни Луи, кажется, не хочет или не может озвучить страшную правду.  
  
Доктор Слоун дает им двухсекундную передышку и снова обращается к Гарри.  
  
\- Мне очень жаль, - мягко, но твердо произносит она. – Но нет ни единого шанса, что пациент перенесет трансатлантический перелет. Как я уже говорила, у него мало времени.  
  
И Гарри подчиняется рукам Луи. Он пятится назад до тех пор, пока не обрушивается на стул рядом с любимым. Его грудь вздымается слишком часто, а разум походит на попавший в грозу самолет, безнадежно потерявший свой шанс найти безопасный приют на земле.  
  
Доктор Слоун распрямляет бумаги на своем планшете, а потом обводит сочувствующим взглядом комнату, полную мрачных поп-звезд.  
  
\- Вам не обязательно принимать какое-то решение сегодня. Завтра кто-нибудь будет здесь, чтобы объяснить вам возможные варианты. – Она направляется к выходу, и цокот ее каблуков остается единственным звуком, разносящимся по застывшей комнате. Она замирает на пороге. – Вам действительно нужно отдохнуть, - мягко замечает она. – Уезжайте из больницы и возвращайтесь завтра с новыми силами. Дядя мистера Томлинсона никуда не денется.  
  
Она уходит, но никто не следует ее совету. На самом деле, они вообще ничего не делают.

*

Никто не может нормально уснуть. Ни на бугристых диванчиках комнаты ожидания, ни на жестких пластиковых стульях, ни даже на надувных матрасах, которыми мама Гарри и Робин снабдили это помещение еще в первую неделю, сразу после милой, но серьезной беседы в администрации больницы. Чаще всего по ночам они просто лежат, лениво обмениваясь короткими предложениями на какие-нибудь дурацкие темы и тщательно обходя беспокоящие всех вопросы.  
  
\- Кто бы выиграл в драке между Дрейком и Крисом Брауном? – спрашивает Луи, потому что, видимо, он считает, что будет весело, если Зейн и Лиам вдруг рассорятся.  
  
\- О, друг, конечно, Крис Браун, без всяких сомнений, - заявляет Лиам.  
  
\- Эй, нет, - совершенно предсказуемо возражает Зейн. – Дрейк легко бы его сделал.  
  
Лиам пожимает плечами. На самом деле Гарри не может разглядеть его как следует в темноте, но он знает Лиама достаточно хорошо, чтобы угадывать его жесты.  
  
\- Крис Браун выглядит крепче.  
  
\- Зато Дрейк выше, - нетерпеливо и раздраженно отзывается Зейн. – И у него руки длиннее. Он бы просто прижал его к земле и… - Зейн вытягивает одну руку, а другой изображает несколько повторяющихся ударов сверху вниз.  
  
\- Напоминает меня и Грега, - вставляет Найл с оттенком нежной ностальгии в голосе, отчего его комментарий кажется немного неуместным в данном контексте. Но, эй, никому из них больше не довелось иметь братьев, так что не им судить.  
  
\- Точно, видишь, Найл за меня, - радуется Зейн.  
  
\- Но Дрейк вырос в богатой семье, и он канадец, - возражает Лиам. – Он чересчур вежливый для настоящей драки.  
  
\- Неа, я все еще на стороне Малика, бро, - заявляет Найл. – Дрейк намного больше. Плюс, он рэпер, так что у него, знаешь, больше уличного авторитета. А что будет делать Крис Браун? Затанцует его до смерти?  
  
\- Давай, Томмо, заставь этих идиотов увидеть свет.  
  
Луи складывает пальцы домиком и принимает позу великого арбитра, взявшегося рассудить, кто из спорщиков прав.  
  
\- Да, я соглашусь с Пейно, Крис Браун – законченный Вестсайд…*(9)  
  
\- Я уверен, что, вообще-то, он родом с юга, - влезает Гарри, хотя это и противоречит его собственным убеждениям. Это вовсе не та тема, которую ему бы хотелось развивать. – Я где-то когда-то об этом читал.  
  
Луи беспечно отмахивается, как будто замечание Гарри абсолютно не относится к его доводам.  
  
\- Вестсайд – это не вопрос географического положения на карте, Гарольд. Это стиль жизни.  
  
Про себя Гарри сомневается, что жители Лос-Анджелеса согласились бы с таким высказыванием, но решает оставить свои измышления при себе.  
  
\- Короче, - продолжает Луи. – Он зубастый. Наверное, он не побрезговал бы использовать грязные приемчики…  
  
\- Естественно, - снова встревает Гарри, не удержавшись. – Все знают, что он – уголовник, который жестоко издевался над собственной девушкой. И я не могу поверить, что ты выбираешь его сторону.  
  
\- Солнце, я не утверждаю, что мне нравится этот человек, - настойчиво заверяет Луи, перекатываясь по матрасу и укладываясь щекой Гарри на грудь. – Я просто высоко оцениваю его шансы на победу против Дрейка.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза, но не углубляется в эту тему. Он ждал отношений с Луи целых семь лет и не может рисковать ими из-за какого-то Криса Брауна.  
  
\- Тогда решающий голос остается за тобой, мистер Стайлс, - замечает Лиам после паузы. – Кто победит?  
  
Прежде чем заговорить, Гарри тщательно все обдумывает.  
  
\- Дрейк, - решает он. – Потому что его любовь к Рианне – чистая и искренняя, а в конце концов любовь всегда побеждает.  
  
Парни встречают это грандиозное объявление тремя дружными стонами и одной подушкой, приземлившейся Гарри на лицо. Зато Луи дарит ему нежный взгляд и улыбку, а потом наклоняется и быстро целует.  
  
Дальше разговор неминуемо сворачивает на гипотетически штормовую территорию, и они начинают предполагать возможные исходы драк между разнообразными персонажами: выдуманными и реальными, друзьями и незнакомцами.  
  
\- Олли Мерс или Дермот?  
  
\- Определенно, Дермот. Он многое повидал.  
  
\- Бекхэм или Руни?  
  
\- Не знаю, бро, рыжие бывают очень приставучими.  
  
В конце концов они начинают предлагать свои кандидатуры, и сходятся на том, что Лиам точно смог бы раскатать того парня, который играет Кука в Молокососах, но Дэниэл Крейг несомненно надрал бы ему задницу, а у Найла возникли бы проблемы с Томом Фелтоном.  
  
\- Все из-за дурацкого колена, - с горечью поясняет Найл.  
  
Но настоящая жестокость начинается тогда, когда они представляют себя в схватке против группы The Wanted.  
  
\- Безусловно, я бы убил Тома Паркера, - мрачно заявляет Луи. – Просто невозможно остановить ненависть, когда она достигает такого уровня.  
  
\- Только оставь мне придурка Макса Джорджа, - с точно такой же злостью в голосе просит Зейн. – Я бы с удовольствием ему врезал.  
  
\- Мне кажется, отдавать тебе Сиву – это почти неуважение к твоим способностям, Пейно, - задумчиво продолжает рассуждать Луи. – Хотя, может быть, он вполне ничего такой парень, если не считать его дерьмовую группу. Да и этот МакГинесс тоже, хотя Найлу он не нравится, так что придется нам разобраться и с этой парочкой.  
  
\- И оставить мне Нейтана Сайкса? – возмущается Гарри. – Это просто смешно, он в два раза ниже меня. Да я им пол подотру.  
  
\- Именно. Не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, красавчик.   
  
Луи снова целует его. Если бы они сейчас находились не в комнате ожидания неподалеку от больничной койки со Старшим Луи, парни, конечно, принялись бы театрально стонать и требовать немедленно это прекратить, но что есть, то есть, и они любезно позволяют Гарри и Луи наслаждаться маленьким личным моментом.  
  
В конце концов у них заканчивается фантазия на возможные комбинации бойцов, или же усталость мешает им придумать что-нибудь новое. Однако общее настроение в комнате становится чуть легче и светлее, и на самом деле немного дико осознавать, что затянувшаяся дискуссия о гипотетических драках может служить таким эффективным оружием против стресса, но так оно и есть.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, парни, - зевает Найл, подтягивая подушку к груди и устраиваясь удобнее на диване.  
  
Они все эхом желают друг другу хорошей ночи, и Гарри уже закрывает глаза и готовится погрузиться в свой обычный беспокойный сон, когда чувствует, что Луи тянет его за руку.  
  
Гарри мгновенно распахивает глаза.  
  
\- Что? – тихо интересуется он, стараясь не разбудить остальных ребят.  
  
« _Идем со мной_ », - одними губами произносит Луи и встает, прокрадываясь к выходу из комнаты. И Гарри делает то, что делал всегда. То, что ему всегда отчаянно хочется делать, даже когда это физически невозможно. Он следует за Луи.  
  
*  
  
Их пунктом назначения оказывается коридор с окнами в больничный бокс, в котором лежат новорожденные малыши. Гарри уверен, что технически им нельзя тут находиться. Точно так же, как нельзя превращать комнату ожидания в свой личный палаточный лагерь 24/7, но он не собирается озвучивать эти опасения.  
  
Луи выглядит довольным только от одного мимолетного взгляда через окошко. На его лице появляется выражение редкой умиротворенности. Гарри знает, что Луи всегда любил малышей намного сильнее, чем положено среднестатистическому парню в двадцать с хвостиком лет. Не так, что «я-немедленно-хочу-своего-ребенка», нет. Ему просто всегда было уютно с младенцами, а такого уровня комфорта могут достичь далеко немногие. Может быть, причина кроется в том, что он рос в окружении младших сестренок. Или, может быть, в том, что он проводил много времени, помогая маме на работе. Или, может быть, это нечто более глубокое. Например, какая-нибудь способность Питера Пена дарить успокоение, которая является неотделимой частью натуры Луи точно так же, как путешествия во времени являются неотделимой частью его ДНК.  
  
Теперь это становится еще заметнее по тому, как смягчается поза Луи, как он расслабляется, наблюдая за малышами. В кои-то веки с его лица сходит тень беспокойства, в глазах появляется нежность, а рот чуть-чуть приоткрывается, и Гарри хочет, чтобы он оставался таким всегда.  
  
\- Я прыгал в будущее на днях, - говорит Луи после нескольких минут умиротворенной тишины. – На сеансе с доктором Болдуином.  
  
Он произносит это обыденным тоном, но Гарри знает, что это большое событие, потому что прыжки в будущее случаются очень редко, и в последний раз Луи нечаянно едва не узнал, что у них будет дочь, еще до того, как они с Гарри стали парой.  
  
Луи разворачивается к Гарри лицом, и его глаза сияют от чего-то, что не совсем похоже на счастье, но и не является грустью.  
  
\- У нас будут дети, Гарри.  
  
У Гарри перехватывает дыхание. Дети. Множественное число. Он всегда про себя предполагал, что у них будет большая семья, - они часто обсуждали, что оба хотят детей, даже на ранней стадии отношений, - но получить этому подтверждение… Вау.  
  
\- Дети, - повторяет он, выдыхая. – Это невероятно.  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
\- Да. Знаешь, целая куча. Кажется, я насчитал пять… я был там не больше минуты. И, черт, я знаю, что мне не стоит говорить тебе о таком, но… я должен. Это _наши дети_ , наша семья.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как у него самого загораются глаза.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, расскажи мне.  
  
Луи сглатывает. На его лице появляется отстраненное выражение, когда он погружается в воспоминания.  
  
\- Было утро, я думаю, время завтрака, и там творилось настоящее безумие, Гарри. Безумие. Дети носились вокруг, а ты кричал мне, спрашивая, подписал ли я разрешение на пропуск занятий. А я кричал тебе, чтобы ты не забыл про тренировку по футболу. И у нас обоих были какие-то отвратительные пятна на одежде. Одна из наших дочек вырядилась в странную маленькую балетную пачку и разные носки, и ты никак не мог уговорить ее переодеться. А двое самых маленьких швырялись друг в друга кашей, и… как я и сказал, безумие. Но, знаешь, это было замечательно. Очень похоже на ту обстановку, в которой я вырос. Много сумасшествия, но много любви, и я просто… Нам так повезло, правда?  
  
Гарри берет Луи за руку, подносит ее к своим губам и оставляет быстрый поцелуй.  
  
\- Боже, очень повезло. Я уже предвкушаю, Лу. Все это, с тобой.  
  
Луи закрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает через нос, словно набираясь храбрости для чего-то.  
  
\- Я собираюсь предложить себя в качестве живого донора печени завтра.  
  
Бомба за бомбой, Гарри даже не успевает прийти в себя. История про детей была словно фейерверк в тихую ночь, но это… Холодная рука стискивает сердце Гарри, выжимая из него столько страха, сколько может поместиться в его груди.  
  
Гарри поднимает ладони к лицу и прижимает пальцы к внутренним уголкам глаз. И чувствует маленькую болезненную точку под кожей прямо в том месте, где начинается бровь.  
  
Чудесно. В довершение всех неприятностей у него от нервозности появляются прыщи.  
  
\- Я так понимаю, ты не хочешь это обсуждать.  
  
\- У меня нет выбора, Гарри, - отзывается Луи. Его голос становится выше. – Ты же слышал, что они сказали. Мы не можем просто ждать, когда появится мертвый донор. И, возможно, ты не заметил, но я – самый подходящий вариант.  
  
\- Но это опасно. – Гарри ненавидит себя за то, что его голос дрожит, но искренне удивлен, что до сих пор еще не разрыдался. – Тебя разрежут и возьмут приличную часть печени. А что, если ты перенесешься во время операции? Или у тебя будет тромб? Или инфекция?..  
  
\- Эй, эй… - Луи покрывает лицо Гарри ласковыми поцелуями, хотя для этого ему приходится привстать на носочки. – Перестань, мы оба знаем, что ничего подобного не случится. Совершенно очевидно, что я проживу достаточно долго, чтобы получить огнестрельное ранение в сорок семь лет.  
  
Это не смешно. Боже, скорее, совсем наоборот. Но Луи дарит ему широкую улыбку, и вся эта ситуация просто невыносимая, выматывающая и глупая, и Гарри ничего не может с собой поделать. Он начинает хохотать, наклоняясь вперед и позволяя Луи удерживать себя в вертикальном положении.  
  
Когда после неуместного приступа веселья смех Гарри утихает, Луи продолжает обнимать его, крепко и сильно, и говорит прямо в ухо:  
  
\- Дело уже не только во мне. И даже не в нас двоих. – Его голос слегка вибрирует, но решимость, скрывающаяся за этими словами, только укрепляется. – Он отец, Гарри. Он чей-то папа. И если у меня есть хотя бы крошечный шанс спасти его… я должен попытаться.  
  
Гарри ничего не отвечает, только обнимает Луи в ответ и в некоем подобии смиренного покоя смотрит из-за его плеча на спящих малышей, на десятки зажмуривших глазки малюток.  
  
*  
  
На следующий день Луи заполняет документы, сдает кровь и проходит прочие медицинские обследования, которые нужны для того, чтобы врачи смогли постановить, подходит ли он на роль донора. Учитывая тот факт, что, фактически, он является тем же самым человеком, что и пациент в реанимации, только на двадцать пять лет моложе и в самом расцвете сил, он прав, им действительно не найти лучшего варианта.  
  
И все же они не могут просто взять и объяснить это персоналу Лондонского Королевского Госпиталя, так что им приходится ждать три дня, пока не придет официальное подтверждение того, что им и так отлично известно.  
  
Дальше процесс заметно ускоряется. Или, может быть, Гарри только кажется, он не может быть уверен. Иногда время ведет себя очень странно.  
  
В любом случае вскоре обоих Луи готовят к операции, а потом бок о бок везут по коридору. Гарри практически сбивает с ног осознание того, какими маленькими они выглядят на этих больничных каталках. Старший Луи все еще лежит без сознания, а Луи из настоящего пытается храбриться, несмотря на очевидный ужас в глазах.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - серьезно сказал он Гарри этим утром. – Не волнуйся за меня, со мной все будет хорошо. Ты только жди.  
  
И Гарри ждет. Положив голову маме на колени и стиснув ладонь Найла, он ждет благополучного возвращения Луи, как ждал всегда.

*

Для Луи из настоящего операция проходит превосходно. И глубоко внутри вопреки всем волнениям и опасениям Гарри знал, что так будет.  
  
\- Через шесть недель ваша печень вернется к нормальному уровню функционирования, - обещают ему врачи.  
  
Это означает, что его реабилитация попадает на первые даты Where We Are тура.  
  
Из-за этой детали им приходится сообщить фанатам и публике правду: что Луи пожертвовал часть печени своему «больному дяде», и ему требуется время на восстановление. Реакция в интернете варьируется от шока до обожания и аплодисментов. Даже The Sun и The Daily Mail ухитряются не написать ни одного плохого слова о «самоотверженном поступке Луи Томлинсона». Тренды в твиттере вообще выглядят как призыв причислить Луи к лику святых, и за последние 24 часа Гарри увидел больше фотографий Луи с прифотошопленным нимбом, чем всего остального.  
  
Сам Луи воспринимает все это с мечтательным, отстраненным изумлением.  
  
\- Святой Луис, - вздыхает он, возвращаясь к тому варианту своего имени, которым пользовался в начальной школе. – Наверное, люди в Миссури знали, что делали.*(10)  
  
В итоге Найл, естественно, притаскивает ему кепку Сент-Луис Блюз. После оживленного спора о том, являются ли Блюз бейсбольной командой или командой по американскому футболу, посредством быстрого поиска в гугле они выясняют, что, вообще-то, это хоккейная команда… и очень даже неплохая, в настоящий момент лидирующая по очкам в Национальной Хоккейной Лиге.  
  
\- Самоотверженный поступок Святого Луи принес им удачу, - замечает Луи с выразительной и преувеличенной серьезностью. Он выглядит до странного по-королевски, а его больничная койка походит на трон, окруженный цветами, шариками и упаковками с едой, присланными всеми подряд, начиная от родственников Луи из Амстердама и заканчивая Саймоном Коуэллом. Луи же изображает в воздухе крест. – Да пребудет с ними благословение.  
  
Но есть еще одно чудо, за которое они все молятся, еще одна надежда, занимающая их мысли.  
  
Старший Луи так и не очнулся. Парни навещают его, и его кожа все еще отдает желтизной, и к нему до сих пор подключен целый миллион аппаратов. Врачи уверяют, что его организм хорошо принял новую печень, но они все еще внимательно наблюдают за его состоянием, опасаясь симптомов отторжения трансплантата, поэтому парни пока не торопятся праздновать победу.  
  
Но в тот день, когда доктор Слоун приходит, чтобы сообщить им, что печень Старшего Луи начала вырабатывать желчь, что означает, что она функционирует нормально… они просто не могут удержаться и взрываются радостными воплями, опрокидывая впечатляющий букет ирисов, который прибыл с запиской «Выздоравливай» от Тейлор Свифт. Это вовсе не значит, что опасность полностью миновала, - боже, Гарри может снова и снова повторять в обратном порядке исчерпывающий список рисков и побочных эффектов, которые называли врачи, - но по крайней мере они на верном пути.  
  
В связи с этой новостью нервные менеджеры пытаются выманить их из больницы на настоящую репетицию, чтобы достичь уже существенного прогресса в подготовке к гастролям. Но Гарри наплевать, даже если придется отменить весь чертов тур. Он останется здесь, пока не узнает, что Луи – всем его версиям – стало лучше.  
  
И Лиам, Найл и Зейн, вставшие в точно такие же вызывающие позы, видимо, разделяют его взгляды.  
  
*  
  
Не то, чтобы Луи держал в секрете подробности своих сеансов с доктором Болдуином... Наверное, слово «личный» подошло бы тут лучше: он тщательно выбирал, чем хочет поделиться, а чем нет.  
  
Поэтому Гарри очень удивляется, когда через две недели после операции его приглашают на одну из ежедневных встреч вместе с Луи.  
  
Кабинет доктора Болдуина напоминает Гарри книжный магазин Хью Гранта в Ноттингхилле. Не совсем та ассоциация, которую он предполагал, входя сюда, но огромное количество высоких деревянных книжных шкафов, забитых учебниками, медицинскими журналами и прочей документацией, порождает ощущение захламленности. И на горизонтальной поверхности, которая, как догадывается Гарри, является столом доктора, тоже нет ни сантиметра свободного пространства: там кучами навалены файлы, папки и стопки всевозможных бумажек. Ноутбук очень неустойчиво балансирует на подоконнике, и везде, куда падает взгляд, понатыканы забытые кружки с недопитым чаем или кофе.  
  
Здесь нет дивана. Гарри даже не уверен, почему ожидал его тут найти, учитывая, что доктор Болдуин специализируется на исследованиях, а не на терапии. Да и вообще комната не изобилует сидячими местами. Гарри уступают повернутое спинкой к окну хромоногое кресло в дальнем углу комнаты, тогда как сам доктор беспечно смахивает часть хлама со стола прямо на пол и устраивается на освобожденной территории, свесив короткие ножки. Луи же по-простому прислоняется к одному из шкафов.  
  
\- Очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, Гарри, - тепло и искренне начинает доктор Болдуин. – То есть, познакомиться как следует. Я много слышал о тебе от Томмо. Что естественно, ведь ты играешь огромную роль во всей этой истории с путешествиями во времени, верно? Вообще-то, позже мне нужно будет должным образом тебя расспросить. Полагаю, что до того момента, пока мои исследования не достигнут того уровня, на котором они находятся в будущем, ты останешься единственным настоящим экспертом по Хроносдвиговому Расстройству.  
  
Доктор Болдуин обладает воистину гипнотическим взглядом. И это говорит вам Гарри – человек, которого годами поддразнивали из-за его собственного взгляда серийного маньяка. Но Гарри хотя бы моргает, а очки доктора Болдуина со стеклами, не уступающими по толщине донышкам бутылок из-под Кока-Колы, совершенно непроницаемы.  
  
\- Эм, - мямлит Гарри. – Вроде как… может быть. Наверное, я знаю не больше вашего.  
  
\- Ага, - кивает доктор Болдуин, как будто Гарри внес неоценимый вклад в беседу. – Разреши спросить тебя, Гарри… каким был самый длинный отрезок времени, который путешествующий Луи провел с тобой?  
  
Гарри нахмуривается.  
  
\- Простите?  
  
\- Путешествующий Луи, - терпеливо повторяет доктор Болдуин таким тоном, будто говорит о какой-то экзотической, принадлежащей к вымирающему виду птице, - Луи не из этого времени. Каким был самый длинный визит, который ты зарегистрировал?  
  
\- Я, эм… я не знаю? Я никогда не записывал, ну, длительность, - признается Гарри. – Только когда и откуда.  
  
\- Понятно.  
  
Доктор Болдуин не выглядит разочарованным или удивленным. Он вообще не проявляет никаких эмоций.  
  
\- Все визиты казались мне короткими, - с нежностью замечает Гарри, оборачиваясь к Луи и ловя на себе его понимающий взгляд.  
  
\- Конечно, конечно, - мягко соглашается доктор Болдуин. – Но не мог бы ты припомнить… были ли это дни? Неделя? Больше?  
  
Гарри чувствует себя захваченным врасплох.  
  
\- Чаще всего только несколько часов. Иногда половина дня. Два или три раза он оставался на ночь, но… это редкость.  
  
А теперь многозначительными взглядами обмениваются доктор и Луи.  
  
Луи неожиданно становится взволнованным и отворачивается к полкам, принимаясь водить пальцем по корешкам книг, случайным образом вытягивать их и пролистывать. Отчего Гарри тоже тут же напрягается. Он полагает, что вряд ли эта парочка пригласила его сюда, чтобы показать путешествующую во времени мышь или еще что-нибудь в том же духе.  
  
Доктор Болдуин проводит ладонями по лицу, и выглядит он при этом не слишком радостно.  
  
\- Верно, верно. Что ж… да, именно этого я и боялся.  
  
Гарри откашливается.  
  
\- Может быть, кто-нибудь наконец объяснит мне, что здесь происходит?  
  
Доктор Болдуин и Луи снова переглядываются, кажется, о чем-то беззвучно договариваясь, и, хотя Гарри был уверен, что уже достиг в отношениях с Луи той стадии, когда ни о какой ревности и собственнических чувствах и речи быть не может, прямо сейчас он жутко обижается на этого крошечного седого человека.  
  
Какую бы мысленную беседу они ни вели, в конце концов Луи тяжело вздыхает и с усталым выражением на лице поворачивается к Гарри.  
  
\- Нас беспокоит то, что он не перемещается.  
  
Что ж, это не имеет никакого смысла.  
  
\- Это не имеет никакого смысла, - повторяет Гарри вслух. – Это же хорошо, что он не перемещается. Это значит, что он пробудет достаточное количество времени в одном месте, чтобы поправиться как следует.  
  
Луи качает головой.  
  
\- Он здесь уже слишком долго, Хазза. Это неправильно. Он не принадлежит этому времени, он…  
  
\- Еще как принадлежит, - с жаром перебивает его Гарри. – До тех пор, пока ему тут становится лучше, это то самое место, где ему положено быть.  
  
\- Доктор Болдуин думает, что кое-что в нем было скомпрометировано, или… - Луи кивает доктору. – Я не знаю, объясни ты, друг.  
  
Доктор Болдуин складывает руки.  
  
\- Все дело в его энергии. Моя теория – и имей ввиду, что это всего лишь теория, – заключается в том, что ДНК Луи состоит из уникального материала, которому свойственно отталкиваться, а не притягиваться. И эта необычная гравитация позволяет такой материи изгибать время… Ты знаком с Теорией Относительности Эйнштейна?  
  
Гарри быстро мотает головой.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Ради всего святого, Балдо, не обязательно все так усложнять, - раздраженно замечает Луи.  
  
Доктор Болдуин, видимо, находит этот комментарий справедливым, поэтому быстро переходит к сути.  
  
\- Хорошо. Видишь ли, вся эта аппаратура, к которой подключен путешествующий Луи… она смещает его энергетические уровни и не позволяет его клеткам работать так, как им положено. Иными словами, не дает ему вернуться туда, откуда он пришел.  
  
Гарри переводит взгляд с доктора на Луи и обратно.  
  
\- Но… они же поддерживают его жизнь.  
  
\- Частично, - задумчиво отвечает доктор Болдуин. – Как я понимаю, все те пищеварительные органы, которые были травмированы, функционируют нормально. Однако, кома… она вызвана повреждением мозга. Команда хирургов уверена, что это результат вторичной травмы головы… возможно, он упал после ранения, мы не знаем. И, может быть, они правы.  
  
Доктор Болдуин соскальзывает со стола, и даже в полный рост он оказывается едва выше сидящего Гарри.  
  
\- Но? – подсказывает Гарри.  
  
Доктор Болдуин моргает, медленно и печально.  
  
\- Но я думаю иначе. Работа мозга может также нарушаться при недостатке кислорода или кровоснабжения. А в случае мистера Томлинсона… я боюсь, что на нем подобным образом сказывается недостаток его времени.  
  
Гарри скрещивает ноги, потом расплетает их и скрещивает по-другому. Он ничего не понимает, и не потому, что не хочет.  
  
\- Никому не нужно время, чтобы оставаться в живых, - наконец слабо возражает он.  
  
Луи, до этого упорно изучающий собственные ногти, вскидывает голову и одаривает Гарри пронзительным взглядом.  
  
\- Как долго ты проживешь в водах океана? – Гарри не отвечает, но Луи и не требуется ответ. Он продолжает. – Потому что именно так для меня ощущаются скачки в другое время. Поначалу все идет нормально… в конце концов небольшое купание еще никому не навредило. Но мое сорокасемилетнее тело провело в чужом времени уже больше месяца, и я беспокоюсь… я боюсь, что он не очнется.  
  
Доктор Болдуин тихо выходит из комнаты, молча кивая им обоим на прощание, и закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
\- Но что, если ты ошибаешься? – спрашивает Гарри, опуская ладони на ручки кресла и впиваясь в них пальцами. – Что, если его теория неверна? Что, если все эти аппараты только поддерживают твою жизнь и ничего больше, а причиной комы стал, я не знаю, сердечный приступ или еще что-нибудь, что случилось с тобой после ранения?  
  
Луи за два быстрых шага оказывается рядом с Гарри. Опускается перед ним на колени и берет его руку в свою, устало, но серьезно заглядывая ему в глаза.  
  
\- Гарри. Я был путешественником во времени с самого детства. И за все это время не было ни одного такого месяца, чтобы я не прыгал. Это моя сущность. Это то, что я делаю… даже если по большей части это хреново. Так что, если я не перемещаюсь… тогда со мной что-то не так. Что-то, что куда хуже огнестрельных ранений, внутренних повреждений, и… и всего такого.  
  
\- Но именно поэтому мы и должны оставить тебя здесь, разве нет? Чтобы мы могли присматривать за тобой, наблюдать за твоим состоянием, а доктор Болдуин мог проводить исследования. Мог выяснить, как тебе помочь.  
  
Луи выглядит несчастным, и Гарри разделяет его чувства.  
  
\- Хаз, это не… А если он умрет здесь? Что, если он умрет, и его тело останется гнить в чужом времени? Что будет с его Гарри, а? Что будет с сорокапятилетним Гарри, который проснется однажды утром рядом с мужем, и никогда больше не увидит его снова? Неужели, это лучше?  
  
Гарри зажмуривается.  
  
\- Но ты не знаешь, что так будет.  
  
\- А ты не знаешь, что так не будет, - парирует Луи. Он успокаивающе гладит бедро Гарри, уставившись на него снизу-вверх огромными блестящими глазами. – Послушай, однажды ты сказал мне, что любовь – это риск. Гарри, я люблю тебя больше всего в этом чертовом мире, и я бы никогда и ничего не сделал без твоего одобрения. Но мне кажется, что у нас есть всего два варианта. И мы должны решить, как именно мы рискнем.  
  
*  
  
Они принимают решение отключить Старшего Луи от систем поддержания жизни во вторник в полдень.  
  
Гарри и Луи отправляют по домам всех, - даже парней, после того как дают им попрощаться, - потому что в такой момент должны присутствовать только они двое. Доктор Болдуин устраивает все так, что он становится единственным врачом, оставшимся с ними в палате, если не считать еще двух надежных и не болтливых медсестер.   
  
Гарри ожидает, что будет плакать весь день, но на самом деле слезы будто бы маячат где-то высоко над ним, словно они принадлежат к тому эмоциональному состоянию, до которого он уже не может дотянуться. Он практически ничего не ощущает, кроме, может быть, ладони Луи на своем плече и его пальцев на пояснице.  
  
\- Если хотя бы какая-то частичка меня выживет, я тебя найду, - тихо и ожесточенно шепчет Луи куда-то Гарри в шею. – Пусть даже самая крохотная, я вернусь к тебе. Обещаю.  
  
Гарри с трудом сглатывает и делает глубокий, судорожный вздох, пытаясь взять себя в руки. А потом доктор Болдуин запускает самую слезливую пьесу в мире: жестом приказывает медсестрам отсоединить внутрижелудочный зонд для кормления, дыхательные трубки, диализ, катетер и все остальное, назначение чего Гарри даже не знает.  
  
Луи не может смотреть, и Гарри его за это не винит.   
  
Луи утыкается лицом в изгиб шеи Гарри и глубоко и неровно дышит, и Гарри кожей чувствует его слезы.  
  
Гарри и сам не видит, что именно происходит вокруг. Его взгляд приковывают к себе часы с большими, красными и бесчувственно подмигивающими цифрами на полке в углу.  
  
В 4:17 Гарри держит Старшего Луи за руку.  
  
А в 4:19 в его пальцах уже ничего нет, как нет и Старшего Луи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Найл напевает немного не точные слова песни «Something great» от One Direction.  
> Оригинальный вариант:  
> I want you here with me  
> Like how I picture it   
> (Найл поет: «like how I thought it’d be», но общий смысл фразы от этого не меняется)  
> So I don’t have to keep imagining  
> (Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом со мной,  
> Как я это представлял,  
> Чтобы мне больше не приходилось воображать.)  
> **Оригинальное предложение выглядит так: «had come up with a few lines that were decent if not something, well- Great» и в нем есть намек на название песни «Something great» (Что-то прекрасное).  
> ***Слова песни «Something great» от One Direction:  
> One day you’ll come into my world and say it all.   
> You’ll say we’ll be together even when you’re lost…  
> (Однажды ты войдешь в мой мир и скажешь все.  
> Ты скажешь, что мы будем вместе, даже когда ты потерян…)  
> I want you here with me,   
> Like how I pictured it,   
> So I don’t have to keep imagining.   
> Come on, jump out at me.   
> Come on, bring everything.   
> Is it too much to ask for something great?  
> (Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом со мной,  
> Как я это представлял,  
> Чтобы мне больше не приходилось воображать.  
> Давай, стань особенным для меня.  
> Давай, привнеси это все.  
> Неужели, это слишком, просить о чем-то прекрасном?)  
> По поводу фразы «jump out at me» словарь фразеологизмов дает такое определение:   
> If you say that something jumps out at you, you mean that it is easy to notice it because it is different from other things of its type.   
> То есть, если вы говорите, что что-то «jumps out at you», вы имеете ввиду, что это легко заметить, потому что это сильно отличается от остальных вещей того же типа.   
> (Я добавляю это пояснение потому, что большая часть переводов этой песни дает строчку «запрыгивай на меня», и это полностью опошляет смысл. И меня это БЕСИТ, потому что песня, на самом деле, очень красивая, но эта строчка…)  
> ****SHAG - трахать.  
> *(5) Отсылка к татуировкам Гарри: на одной руке «Things I Can't» - то, что я не могу; на другой руке «Things I Can» - то, что я могу.  
> *(6) Дениш (danish) - открытая булочка из слоеного теста в которую добавляются различные начинки: заварной крем, шоколадный соус, орехи, изюм…  
> *(7) Pret – магазин в Лондоне, который работает скорее по принципу ресторана «на вынос»: у каждого магазина есть своя кухня, где готовят еду на продажу, таким образом продукция в магазине всегда свежая.  
> *(8) ACT – аспартатаминотрансфераза (фермент, с помощью которого аминокислота аспартат переносится от одной биомолекулы к другой),   
> АЛТ – Аланинаминотрасфераза (фермент, с помощью которого аминокислота аланин переносится из одной биомолекулы в другую)  
> ГГТ – гамма глутамилтранспептидаза (гамма ГТ) — фермент, участвующих в обмене аминокислот. Основное содержание ГГТ — в печени, почках и поджелудочной железе.  
> *(9) Westside (Вестсайд) – это слово подразумевает несколько значений.   
> 1\. Человек, проживающий на западном побережье Америки (буквальный перевод West side – западная сторона).   
> 2\. Район Лос-Анджелеса (в западной части города).  
> 3\. Место, где обитают настоящие гангстеры (сленговое значение, которое дает urbandictionary.com). Или – логично вытекающее отсюда значение – особый взгляд на мир, который формируется в таких местах и районах.  
> *(10) Saint Louis – Святой Луис (или Луи) – также может переводиться как название города Сент-Луис в штате Миссури (назван французскими колонистами в честь короля Людовика IX).


	13. Глава 12

**Март 2014**  
 _Гарри 20, Луи 22_  
  
Они оставляют Королевскому Лондонскому Госпиталю пожертвование в полмиллиона фунтов и уходят, не оглядываясь. Водитель петляет по грязным серым улицам, направляясь к их основной резиденции, и Гарри почти поражен тем, что в этом мире еще есть люди, которые спешат по делам так, будто ничего не изменилось, словно сама основа всей вселенной никуда не исчезала. Гарри с удивлением осознает, что сегодняшний день станет для кого-то лучшим днем в жизни. Кто-то из этих людей, наверное, только что вступил в брак или объявил о помолвке, а кто-нибудь только что получил восхитительную новость о том, что станет мамой или папой. Остальные же, скорее всего, проживают обычные будни… возможно, кто-то купил рубашку на распродаже или простоял необычно короткую очередь в Старбакс за утренним кофе.  
  
И Гарри не может решить, какой группе он завидует больше.  
  
Он чувствует себя так, будто всю дорогу до дома задерживает дыхание, осторожно и бережно баюкая ладонь Луи в своих руках, сложенных на коленях. Он бросает на Луи несколько незаметных оценивающих взглядов, но тот кажется глубоко погруженным в мысли. Тяжелые и темные, грозящие утопить его мысли, и Гарри больше всего на свете хочется вытащить его оттуда.  
  
Проблема в том, что у Луи есть привычка сбегать. Он может быть упрямым и самодовольным, и очень упорным, если нужно постоять за что-то или кого-то, в кого он верит, но, когда дело доходит до его личных трагедий, Луи всегда справляется с этим очень примитивно: сваливает подальше.  
  
Но в этот раз Гарри такого не вынесет. Он не будет мириться с тем, что Луи бросит его и умотает на Ибицу, Фиджи, Ямайку или куда-то там еще, куда купит билеты или просто прыгнет благодаря своей особенности. А еще Гарри не позволит ему отгородиться от ситуации. Он не может допустить, чтобы Луи весь тур разыгрывал из себя маньяка, сея хаос вокруг, только потому, что он не хочет встречаться с реальностью лицом к лицу.  
  
Они теперь команда и должны решать проблемы по-взрослому. И, может быть, это Гарри следует закатить истерику на этот раз, а? В конце концов это он останется позади. Луи всего лишь умрет. Огнестрельное ранение, кома и все эти травмы кажутся куда более милосердной участью, чем то, что припасено для Гарри. Снова остаться в одиночестве. В одиночку растить пятерых детей. Еще половину жизни тосковать по Луи…  
  
Он даже не осознает, что оставляет полукруглые отпечатки ногтей на тыльной стороне кисти Луи, пока тот не поднимает их сцепленные руки к губам, целуя костяшки пальцев Гарри.  
  
Из-за того, что они так долго здесь не были, - три недели в Лос-Анджелесе и еще больше месяца в больнице - дом в Лондоне кажется до странного чужим. За это время они забегали сюда всего несколько раз, чтобы забрать одежду и почту, а в остальном доверили здание заботам домоправительницы и камердинера. Еще Джемма иногда приходила сюда, когда ей нужно было тихое место, чтобы закончить работу. А в остальном большую часть этого года дом простоял пустым.  
  
Именно поэтому их застает врасплох теплый свет, льющийся в прихожую из кухни, и приглушенные голоса, доносящиеся оттуда же. Гарри входит и видит собравшихся вокруг бара парней и несколько больших коробок с едой на вынос на стойке перед ними.  
  
\- Кажется, я сказал вам идти домой, - вздыхает Луи из-за спины Гарри, сбрасывая с плеча сумку и оставляя ее на полу у камина.  
  
\- А еще ты однажды сказал мне, что если я буду есть креветки, то у меня сперма станет розовой, - хмыкает Найл, складывая руки. – Так что прости, бро, что не воспринимаю твои слова слишком серьезно.  
  
Луи невнятно что-то ворчит себе под нос и исчезает в буфетной. Несколькими секундами спустя он возвращается со стаканами и бутылкой виски.  
  
\- Что ж, устроим тогда настоящие поминки, да, парни?  
  
Лиам тут же быстро мотает головой.  
  
\- Нет, друг, мы не это имели ввиду. Мы просто… подумали, что, наверное, нам лучше сейчас быть всем вместе.  
  
Гарри с благодарностью плюхается на стул, который для него выдвинул Зейн.  
  
\- Это мило. И мы рады, что вы здесь. Правда, Луи?  
  
Луи высокомерно закатывает глаза, а потом возвращает внимание к бутылке, наливая по четверти пинты в каждый стакан.  
  
\- Лу, твоя печень… - начинает Гарри. Он вовсе не хочет выглядеть занудой, но… печень.  
  
\- Именно поэтому я налил только в четыре стакана, любимый, - мягко замечает Луи, указывая на напитки на стойке. Удовлетворившись результатом своих стараний, он открывает холодильник. – Для меня только пепси. Без добавок.  
  
Он кивает парням, призывая их разбирать стаканы, и открывает газировку. Шипение газов нарушает тишину застывшей комнаты. Луи делает большой глоток прямо из горлышка и салютует бутылкой в направлении друзей. Это полное нарушение правил этикета, но никто об этом не заикается.  
  
\- За Луи Томлинсона, - провозглашает он тост. Его голос полон бравады, иронии и чего-то еще. Чего-то тряского и печального. – У него была отличная жизнь, большая ее часть. Ему довелось воплотить свою мечту, посмотреть мир, позаботиться о своей семье и пережить много счастливых моментов с друзьями. И влюбиться. И ему… ему нечего стыдиться, как вы думаете? Это была хорошая жизнь, даже если и не… ну, знаете…  
  
\- За Луи Томлинсона, - перебивает Зейн, спасая Луи от неловкого момента, на котором его голос бы точно сорвался. – Лучшего друга в моей жизни. Моего партнера в преступлениях и брата, который всегда давал мне советы и оказывал поддержку, когда я в ней нуждался. Который помогал мне подняться, когда я падал… Вообще-то, - Зейн ухмыляется, изучая собственные пальцы, - давал мне кое-что для поднятия духа, если я унывал…  
  
\- Спасибо, Зейн, - нетерпеливо и саркастично замечает Луи. – Я так рад, что на моих поминках вспомнят мою способность доставать экстази.  
  
Зейн пожимает плечами, но Лиам избавляет его от необходимости придумывать ответ, громко подхватывая:  
  
\- За Томмо! У которого действительно были первоклассные наркотики, да, но еще самые лучшие истории и лучшие розыгрыши. Он всех нас заставлял смеяться и чувствовать себя на своем месте. Иногда он просто сводил нас с ума, но был самым лучшим в мире коллегой по группе.  
  
\- Оууу, иди сюда, Томмо, - хрипло восклицает Найл, в покрасневших глазах которого уже стоят слезы. Он обнимает Луи одной рукой за шею и прижимает ближе к себе. Луи делает вид, что сопротивляется, но Гарри видит, что на самом деле он испытывает к парням нежность. – Мы бы не смогли добиться всего этого без него. Луи Томлинсон сделал нас величайшей группой в мире, и это чистая правда. Он был самым прикольным парнем из всех, кого я знал… Он мог пить, как ирландец, и играть в футбол, как ирландец… - На этом моменте Луи удается вырваться, но Найл только стискивает его еще крепче, без запинки продолжая речь. – Он даже мог путешествовать во времени. Но самое главное, он всегда умел постоять за себя. И всегда прикрывал наши спины. Он победил, наверное, в миллионе споров, и пока он был рядом, мы никогда не чувствовали себя одинокими.  
  
Они пьют за это, а потом все замолкают, и Гарри осознает, что, наверное, они ждут, когда он внесет свою лепту в эту череду импровизированных тостов.  
  
\- Эмм, - тянет он, обводя пальцем край стакана. – Вообще-то, я не знаю, как продолжить. Я даже не знаю, с чего начать. – Он поднимает голову и обнаруживает, что Луи внимательно на него смотрит. И его взгляд ласковый и ободряющий, как никогда. И слова приходят сами собой. – За Лу. Моего самого лучшего друга и, вы знаете, за любовь всей моей жизни. За все те воспоминания, что мы разделили вместе, и за все те, которые тебе еще предстоит пережить, и за все те, которые ждут впереди нас обоих… это просто невероятно, правда. Луи сделал меня тем человеком, которым я сегодня являюсь. Он, эм… из-за него мой любимый цвет оранжевый. Из-за него я люблю проводить время на свежем воздухе, и именно из-за него мне хватило уверенности в себе, чтобы рискнуть и дать шанс своему желанию петь. Он – это все для меня, и, эм… Я буду по нему скучать. Очень сильно. Всегда.  
  
На мгновение повисает тишина, а потом:  
  
\- Ради всего святого, Томмо, поцелуй его за эту речь, господи.  
  
Луи осторожно отпихивает от себя Найла, а потом обходит барную стойку, направляясь к Гарри. Ему приходится только чуть-чуть наклонить голову, чтобы поцеловать сидящего Гарри. И это всего лишь быстрое и нежное прикосновение растянутых в улыбке губ к дрожащим губам, но оно значит так много.  
  
Луи весь вечер не пьет ничего алкогольного, но все равно кажется самым захмелевшим и расслабленным. В какой-то момент они все перебираются в гостиную, включают Sky Sports, что-то тихо бормочущий в фоновом режиме, и обсуждают детали предстоящего тура, приближающийся выход фильма про Капитана Америку и прочие случайные темы, которые в основном подбрасывает Лиам. И дело даже не в том, что им нужно многое наверстать после длительного пребывания в больнице. По большей части им просто приятно снова стать мальчишками, вырвавшимися из той ужасной и гнетущей ситуации.  
  
И здесь, в залитой светом гостиной, в окружении лучших друзей и в приносящих покой объятиях Луи, Гарри почти забывает о том, что произошло сегодня. Те прощания в больничной палате… это случилось с Гарри из прошлого. А смерть мужа и одиночество… эта боль принадлежит Гарри из будущего. И прямо сейчас он не является ни тем, ни другим.  
  
Прямо сейчас он живет в своем идеальном и уютном моменте. И прямо сейчас, может быть, этого почти достаточно.  
  
*  
  
Проходит полтора дня, и Луи все еще не проявляет видимых признаков, говорящих о его намерении сбежать. Но также за ним не наблюдается никаких симптомов, свойственных взрослым людям, проходящим через все стадии скорби. Гарри предпочитает рассматривать это шаткое равновесие, как победу.  
  
По большей части Луи ведет себя так, словно ничего не произошло, и у него нет совершенно никакой причины чтобы переживать или печалиться. Словно эти несколько недель были всего лишь его очередным прыжком, временным сбоем в размеренном течении жизни, а теперь он вернулся к своему обыкновенному расписанию безо всяких проблем. Утром он жалуется, что Гарри опять купил апельсиновый сок с мякотью, а потом сваливает в кабинет, где играет на пианино, или в Candy Crush, или еще во что-нибудь, Гарри не знает.  
  
Самое главное, что он все еще здесь. В их доме. В настоящем времени. А весь скопившийся эмоциональный багаж они могут разобрать и попозже.  
  
*  
  
И по пути в Донкастер в поезде, в котором они выкупили отдельное купе и взяли с собой парня из службы охраны, они по-прежнему притворяются, что все в порядке. Может быть, они оба немного рассеяны и расстроены, когда обмениваются мимолетными комментариями о погоде и толпах людей, пока вагончик, стуча колесами, направляется на север, но ни один не стремится привлечь к этому лишнее внимание.  
  
\- Ты уже предвкушаешь встречу с семьей? – спрашивает Гарри. Видимо, они уже докатились и до таких бессмысленных вопросов.  
  
Но Луи серьезно кивает.  
  
\- Да. Да, будет здорово снова их всех увидеть. Особенно маленьких близнецов. Так хочется наконец-то на них посмотреть.  
  
\- Твоя мама, конечно же, снова вся в заботах.  
  
\- Да, еще один набор близняшек. Ты можешь в это поверить?  
  
\- Это, эм… - Гарри замолкает, пытаясь придумать, как бы поаккуратнее сформулировать этот вопрос. – Если это такая особенность твоей семьи… эта множественность, то есть, хм… Как ты думаешь, нам тоже стоит ожидать чего-то подобного?  
  
Луи неожиданно отворачивается от окна, в которое таращился, и встречается взглядом с Гарри.  
  
\- Я хочу сказать, - поспешно продолжает Гарри. – Конечно, мы сейчас ничего не планируем, или… Я даже не знаю, как мы собираемся это делать, когда придет время… ну, будем ли мы делать искусственное оплодотворение или, ну, знаешь, усыновление, но…  
  
\- Не знаю, но… - прерывает Луи бессвязное бормотание Гарри, и на его губах появляется легкая улыбка. – Близняшки обычно рождаются через поколение, верно? Или это только миф?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Без понятия.  
  
\- Хотя, наверное, не об этой генетической особенности нам нужно беспокоиться. – Луи изображает фальшивый смешок и указывает на себя. – Может получиться так, что у нас на руках окажется маленький попрыгунчик.  
  
Гарри резко вскидывает голову. Он не представляет, почему не задумался об этом раньше, учитывая то, как много он фантазировал об их будущей жизни вместе и доме, полном крохотных человечков и домашних животных. Естественно, если у кого-то из их детей окажется ДНК Луи, то этот малыш имеет все шансы заполучить и ген путешествий во времени. От этой мысли у Гарри к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Если уж ему так непросто справляться с путешествующим во времени бойфрендом, то, он боится даже вообразить, каково будет растить постоянно исчезающего ребенка.  
  
\- Не то, чтобы нам нужно было переживать по этому поводу прямо сейчас, как ты и сказал, - торопливо продолжает Луи, явно неправильно истолковав резкость движений Гарри и его очевидную панику. – Ну, доктор Болдуин даже не уверен, что я родился с этим отклонением. Возможно, мутация произошла позже, так что…  
  
Его голос затихает, глаза темнеют, а поза выдает нервозность.  
  
Гарри ловит ладонь Луи и изо всех сил сжимает ее в своих руках. Он не знает, как успокоить Луи по поводу этой гипотетической возможности, которую он даже не понимает до конца.  
  
Но он должен хотя бы попробовать.  
  
\- По крайней мере, если у нашего ребенка будет хроносдвиговое расстройство, ему будет проще, верно? У него будешь ты, который все объяснит и, знаешь, всему научит. Для него это будет совсем не так, как было для тебя. Он не окажется с этой болезнью один на один.  
  
\- Гарри… - Луи выглядит растроганным. Он моргает и сглатывает подступающие слезы. А потом надолго затихает, положив голову Гарри на плечо и наблюдая, как за окном один пейзаж сменяется другим.  
  
В конце концов тишину нарушает Гарри, когда вслух пытается разобраться в своих мыслях насчет генеалогии.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, это взаимосвязано? Я имею ввиду ген путешествий во времени и предрасположенность к рождению близнецов?  
  
Луи поднимает голову и устраивается на сидении, прислоняясь спиной к окну и прижимая колени к груди. И недоуменно хмурится.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
  
\- Когда ты перемещаешься к своим прошлым или будущим воплощениям, там оказывается два тебя, верно? Вы как клоны. А близнецы…  
  
\- На этом я тебя прерву, любимый, и посоветую никогда не говорить такого при Фиби и Дейзи, потому что если сейчас они тебя обожают, то после того, как ты назовешь их «клонами», занесут в список своих врагов.  
  
Гарри пораженно замирает.  
  
\- Но я не имел ввиду…  
  
\- Я знаю. – Луи приподнимается и чмокает Гарри в лоб. – Ты просто размышляешь. Слушай, в твоих словах есть доля правды. По крайней мере в том, что касается девочек. Они точные копии друг друга. Физически. И у них есть какая-то эмоциональная и подсознательная связь, которую никто из нас не понимает. Но это сильно отличается от меня и моих воплощений, потому что даже несмотря на то, что у Фиби есть эта _близнецовая интуиция_ , на самом деле они не могут залезть друг другу в голову. А когда я встречаю Младшего Себя, я в точности знаю, о чем он думает, потому что когда-то сам прокручивал в мыслях тоже самое. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
  
\- Да, конечно. Наверное, я просто застрял на, знаешь… на идее о существовании множества идентичных людей.  
  
\- Это скользкая тема, когда речь заходит о близнецах, - глубокомысленно сообщает Луи. – Дейз и Фибс всегда настаивали, что они разные индивидуальности. – Для пущего эффекта Луи начинает передразнивать сестренок фальцетом. – Например: « _Если Дейзи любит пиццу с пепперони, это не значит, что я тоже ее люблю! Я вегетарианка!_ » И так далее.  
  
\- Ты тоже не выказываешь особого восторга, когда сталкиваешься со своими старшими версиями, - замечает Гарри.  
  
\- Конечно. Мои старшие версии те еще занозы.  
  
Гарри прищелкивает языком.  
  
\- Осторожнее, ты сейчас оскорбляешь моего будущего мужа.  
  
Выражение лица Луи моментально смягчается.  
  
\- Черт, ты такой… Ты такой милый, ты же знаешь это, да? Прости меня, Господи, но, если у нас будет маленький путешественник во времени… я надеюсь, он или она найдет своего Гарри. Потому что встреча с тобой сделала мою жизнь настолько легче. Рискну даже сказать, что это сделало ее замечательной, и я надеюсь… если нашему ребенку придется страдать так же, как страдал я, надеюсь, ему доведется испытать такое же счастье.

 **Июль 2014**  
 _Гарри 20, Луи 22_  
  
Учитывая все произошедшее, третий тур One Direction – их первый стадионный тур – проходит куда более сдержано.  
  
По поводу чего обслуживающий персонал отелей, в которых они останавливаются, наверное, испытывает огромное облегчение. И местная охрана на концертных площадках определенно ценит то, что на этот раз парней куда легче держать в рамках, хотя вся гастрольная команда группы пребывает в глубоком замешательстве от столь внезапной перемены: они ходят с такими подозрительными выражениями на лицах, будто каждую секунду ждут подвоха. Все, кроме Пола, бросающего на парней тяжелые и печальные взгляды всякий раз, как корзина с фруктами остается в целости и сохранности, а не превращается в набор метательных снарядов.  
  
А у пятерки друзей теперь просто нет настроения паясничать. Им больше нравится расслабляться в гостиничных бассейнах и устраивать туристические вылазки в такие места, как, например, Мачу Пикчу и к Статуе Христа-Искупителя. Еще они посещают урок по кулинарии в Париже и арендуют целый замок в Германии, приглашая туда своих друзей и членов семей. Они строят масштабные планы на совместный просмотр Мирового Кубка, но их энтузиазм заметно уменьшается после второго проигрыша Англии. У всех, кроме Найла, который носит футболку с именем Неймара каждый день без исключений до самого полуфинала.  
  
Но несмотря на то, что на этот раз их вряд ли можно назвать Королями Свободных Дорог, они все равно умудряются вляпаться в неприятности. У Лиама и Софии случается драматичный разрыв, а потом чуть менее драматичное примирение. У Найла снова начинаются проблемы с коленом в Амстердаме, так что ему даже приходится ехать в больницу. И пятнадцатилетний Луи неожиданно появляется в Перу.  
  
И все обернулось бы нормально, если бы его обнаружил кто-то из парней. Но его находит Альберто. И хоть Гарри и считает его замечательным, надежным и вообще идеально подходящим на роль телохранителя, Альберто явно не хватает опыта в вопросах перемещения во времени.  
  
По-видимому, события развиваются следующим образом: Альберто обнаруживает голого и дезориентированного пятнадцатилетнего Луи в холле отеля, и, подчиняясь инстинктам, запихивает его в машину, где сидят Зейн и ребята из гастрольной команды. Сидят и укуриваются.  
  
Позже Зейн и остальные сообщают, что почти ничего не запомнили о той поездке, но клянутся, что сказали младшему Луи только то, что они все едут на концерт. Кажется, тот сам сообразил, что Зейн является какой-то поп-звездой, но проявил куда больший интерес к травке, чем к дальнейшим объяснениям. Так что парни просто вручили ему косячок и гугл-очки, дабы отвлечь до приезда на стадион Estadio Nacional.  
  
\- Ох, черт, так это было на самом деле, - недоверчиво выдыхает Луи из настоящего, когда в их с Гарри комнату отдыха доставляют его младшее воплощение. Пятнадцатилетний Луи не утруждает себя приветствиями и направляется прямиком к столику с закусками. – Не могу поверить, что не узнал Зейна. Это был один из моих самых странных прыжков… Я так и не смог решить, случилось ли это на самом деле, или мне только приснилось. – Он ударяет Зейна кулаком в плечо, но тот, кажется, даже не чувствует этого. – Ну, спасибо за то, что так накурил несовершеннолетнего меня, бро.  
  
Гарри закусывает губу, немного волнуясь о том, что они будут делать с младшим Луи во время концерта, но в то же время испытывая сильную нежность к этому мальчишке, сосредоточенно набирающему полные горсти сырного попкорна. Гарри обожает его даже таким – тощим и абсолютно укуренным. Ему хочется подойти и поздороваться с этим маленьким Луи, но он помнит о том, что нужно сохранять равновесие во вселенной, так что…  
  
Младший Луи исчезает как раз перед тем, как One Direction выходят на сцену, и все дружно вздыхают с облегчением, потому что, как им кажется, буря миновала, но…  
  
Чертовы гугл-очки.  
  
\- _Итак, вот и мы, покидаем Перу. Запаливаем косячок. Счастливые деньки!_  
  
В один совершенно ничем не примечательный день в самый разгар тура по Соединенному Королевству «видео с травкой» утекает в интернет. Твиттер кишит трендами, а руководство собирает срочное совещание по вопросу вышедшей из-под контроля ситуации, хотя у Гарри были планы, согласно которым они с Луи должны были провести весь день дома, в постели.  
  
В итоге они приходят к решению… не делать ничего, что превращает это совещание в еще более бессмысленную потерю времени. Люди из HJPR, кажется, полагают, что скандал быстро успокоится, учитывая, что на видео нет ничего противозаконного, раз дело было в Перу. Да и явно несовершеннолетний Луи остался за кадром. Или, если уж совсем точно, то по другую сторону кадра.  
  
\- Не все так плохо, - заключает Луи вечером в спальне после того, как Гарри делает ему минет, чтобы снять напряжение трудного дня. – Мне все равно, если люди узнают о том, что я курю травку. Не то, чтобы это было таким уж большим секретом. Жаль только, что я выгляжу полным кретином в этом видео. « _Ооо, это же Мэри Джейн. Смотрите все, у меня косячок. Тра-а-а-вка-а-а. А вы знали, что я курю травку?_ » Боже, я почти переживаю из-за того, что никто не догадался, что мне было всего лишь пятнадцать.  
  
Гарри хихикает, утыкаясь в простыни.  
  
\- Это действительно выглядит так, будто ты накурился в первый раз в жизни и никак не можешь заткнуться.  
  
Луи драматично вскидывает руки вверх.  
  
\- И это мое наследие, Стайлс. Вот что запомнят обо мне люди.  
  
Гарри проводит носом по бедру Луи и улыбается ему.  
  
\- Нее, я думаю, там будет еще что-нибудь о том, что ты был в группе.  
  
\- Покуривал марихуану, побил парочку рекордов Billboard. Одно компенсирует другое.  
  
\- Ну, я рад, что мне выпала возможность увидеть маленького и смешного тебя. Это справедливо. В конце концов, ты же видел все мои глупые и нелепые младшие воплощения.  
  
Луи ахает с притворным возмущением и протягивает руку вниз, чтобы пощекотать подмышку Гарри.  
  
\- Возьми свои слова обратно, мистер. Каждая версия Гарри Стайлса, которую я встречал, была еще очаровательнее и милее, чем предыдущая. Среди них не было ни одной глупой.  
  
*  
  
 **Сентябрь 2014**  
 _Гарри 20, Луи 22 и 33_  
  
Луи получает от врачей разрешение пить как раз к тому моменту, как тур «Where We Are» добирается до Лас-Вегаса.  
  
\- Если бы я не верил в судьбу до этого – ну, знаешь, если бы у меня не было соулмейта, с которым меня свели силы вселенной, – я бы точно поверил сейчас. Вегас, детка!  
  
На самом деле благодарить за это нужно не судьбу, а нытье и лесть Найла и Лиама, которые упрашивали организаторов включить Вегас в расписание после их двадцать первых дней рождения. Потому что, видимо, ни один из них не понимает, как работает слава.  
  
Они добираются из Лос-Анджелеса на вертолете, и настроение всей пятерки за время полета заметно меняется: бурлящая в салоне энергия может посоперничать с лихорадочными движениями пропеллера. Зейн уже открывает бутылку шампанского, Лиам выкрикивает какие-то восторженные комментарии, а Найл и Луи обмениваются эксклюзивными цитатами из «Мальчишника в Вегасе».  
  
\- «И вот пять волков бегут вместе по пустыне Лас-Вегаса…»  
  
\- «В поисках стриптизерш и кокаина!» Да, легендарно, бро.  
  
Гарри тоже решает подключиться и тыкает Луи локтем под ребра, улыбаясь и демонстрируя ямочки на щеках.  
  
\- «Эй, эм… Вам, наверное, часто задают этот вопрос, но Цезарь правда тут жил?»  
  
Он понимает, что перепутал слова, сразу же, как произносит их, но Луи его не поправляет, только приобнимает одной рукой и прижимает ближе к себе до самого конца поездки.  
  
\- Мой личный Алан, - с усмешкой замечает он.  
  
\- Эй, а я тогда кто? – влезает Найл, потому что ему это действительно интересно. Гарри удобнее устраивается на сидении. _Поехали_.  
  
\- Ну, я определенно персонаж Брэдли Купера, - заявляет Луи под дружный стон, хотя на самом деле никто из парней не собирается возражать. – Лиам, наверное, будет Стю, потому что он всегда был самым чувствительным. А это наш Потеряшка, - он довольно агрессивно выбрасывает кулак в воздух перед Зейном. – Он отлично подходит на роль парня, оказавшегося на крыше, потому что он все равно все проспит.  
  
Зейн усмехается, совершенно не впечатлившись, и возвращается к своему телефону.  
  
\- Но тогда мне никого не остается, - жалуется Найл.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Тебе остается тигр. Или нет, подожди, там же был еще малыш. Точно. Ты – наш маленький Карлос. – Он протягивает руку, ловит запястье Найла и изображает характерные для мастурбации движения. Протесты Найла тонут в хохоте.  
  
И они все еще называют друг друга именами персонажей из «Мальчишника в Вегасе», когда сразу после прибытия идут гулять по Лас-Вегас-Стрип. Наверное, это сбивает с толку крутящихся неподалеку и надеющихся на совместное фото фанатов, но парням слишком весело, чтобы беспокоиться о таких мелочах.  
  
\- Осторожнее с руками, Даг! – кричит Луи, когда Зейн позирует для фотографии с двумя покрытыми перьями с ног до головы танцовщицами. – Твоя миссис может приревновать!  
  
\- Ага, отвали, Фил.  
  
Охрана, которую они взяли с собой, все равно держит толпу подальше от них. И еще один плюс Бульвара Лас-Вегаса заключается в том, что здесь ошивается не так много юных подростков. Кроме того, пятеро членов группы One Direction едва ли являются самым интересным зрелищем. Это место просто перегружено визуальными образами: танцовщицы, чиппендейлсы*, костюмированные персонажи (включая Алана из «Мальчишника», к которому они все выстроились на фотосессию), девочки легкого поведения, промоутеры и просто забавно разодетые туристы. Не говоря уже о грандиозных отелях, вездесущих рекламных щитах и мигающих огнях. Серьезно, известный на весь мир бойбенд теряется на таком фоне.  
  
Луи настаивает, чтобы они все взяли по безумно огромной кружке с напитками, чтобы «подкрепить силы для дальнейшего путешествия».  
  
\- Лу, – ноет Гарри, с несчастным видом отхлебывая из фляги в форме гитары на 88 унций**, подвешенной на ремень у бедра. – Это так вульгарно.  
  
\- Заткнись, аристократичный мальчишка, – отзывается Луи, утягивая всю компанию в сторону «The Venetian»***. – Здесь все равно нет твоих друзей из высшего общества. И ты принимаешь участие в моем туре «Ура, черт побери, печень снова в строю – 2014», так что будешь делать то, что я скажу.  
  
\- Вообще-то, мы здесь ради музыкального фестиваля iHeartRadio, - ворчит Гарри, но замолкает, получив еще один многозначительный взгляд.  
  
Остальные парни, кажется, не разделяют опасений Гарри. Найл тоже пристегивает себе фляжку в форме гитары, хотя его заполнена всего лишь пивом, в отличии от «Дайкири»**** у Гарри. Лиам выбирает себе флягу в виде огромного ковбойского ботинка черт знает с чем, а фляжка Зейна имеет очень даже узнаваемые формы обнаженной девушки.  
  
Но Луи, естественно, превосходит их всех со своим серебряным саксофоном и сотней унций «Patron margarita»*(5). И весь остаток дня он пытается привлечь парней, телохранителей и совершенно случайных незнакомцев в танцующий некую странную разновидность джаза и конги паровозик, который он возглавляет лично, эффектно изображая соло на фальшивом саксофоне.  
  
Господи, это так неловко.  
  
Но Гарри его очень-очень любит.  
  
*  
  
Употребление 88 унций чистого сахара и алкоголя под горячим солнцем Вегаса определенно способно привести человека в невменяемое состояние. Особенно если прерываться только на шоты во всевозможных барах, мимо которых они проходят, перебираясь из отеля в отель. И если, допив один напиток, тут же наполнить вычурную флягу новым.  
  
Так что день превращается в сплошное размытое пятно. Они три раза катаются на американских горках в отеле «New York - New York», что является безошибочным показателем того, что Гарри уже давно пересек черту опьянения, так как будь он трезвым, он ни за что не согласился бы на подобное. Еще парни наедают килограммы, поглощая сэндвичи в Miracle Mile Mall, и каждый из них клянется, что никогда в жизни не ел такой вкуснотищи. Они оставляют Лиама за покерным столом в «Bally’s», а потом совсем теряют счет времени у фонтанов в «Bellagio». К ним подходит уличный торговец, продающий розы, и Луи скупает весь его товар и презентует Гарри. Потом они каким-то образом оказываются на Фримонт-стрит и пролетают по канатной дороге, выполненной в форме гигантского игрового автомата. А после ненадолго присоединяются к отмечанию девичника, где в качестве угощения им предлагают тапас, а Найл, может быть – а может быть и нет, – забирается на стол, чтобы продемонстрировать настоящие ирландские танцы.  
  
Самое главное, что Гарри просыпается в полной целости и сохранности в их номере Skyloft в MGM Grand*(6), не имея ни малейшего понятия, как он тут оказался, и не помня, когда вообще решил пойти спать. Но мягкая кровать под ним и две пустые бутылки из-под воды на ночном столике намекают ему, что он платит правильным людям за заботу о своем состоянии.  
  
Когда он прищуривается, чтобы посмотреть время на телефоне, в голове начинает ворочаться ноющая боль.  
  
Сейчас семь часов вечера.  
  
\- Хорошо подремал, спящая красавица? – кричит Луи из смежной со спальней ванной комнаты. А потом выходит оттуда в безупречном смокинге. Теребя концы самого настоящего черного галстука-бабочки. Гарри разрывается между разгорающимся желанием и смущением, вызванным его собственным отвратительным видом.  
  
\- Что происходит? – неуверенно интересуется он, потому что единственное, что от него сейчас можно ожидать, это что он будет лежать в постели и, возможно, поглощать целиком жирную пиццу.  
  
\- Я приглашаю тебя на ужин, малыш.  
  
Луи усаживается на край кровати и дарит Гарри быстрый поцелуй. И если он и испытывает некое отторжение из-за несвежего дыхания или покрытой потом кожи Гарри, ни одна черточка на его лице этого не выдает.  
  
\- Ох, а мы можем просто остаться здесь? – стонет Гарри, падая обратно на подушки.  
  
\- Мы могли бы, - соглашается Луи. – Но это было бы неинтересно. Давай, поднимайся и иди в душ. Andale, Хазза, andale. Arriba!*(7)  
  
Гарри подчиняется, однако не отказывает себе в удовольствии поворчать. Про себя он решает, что, когда они вернутся в Лос-Анджелес, он будет тем, кто контролирует их расписание.

*

\- Ты такой идиот. И мы слишком официально одеты.  
  
Именно так оценивает ситуацию Гарри, оказавшись в самом центре казино «Париж» в ожидании лифта, который поднимет их в «Ресторан Эйфелева Башня», находящийся на вершине точной копии знаменитого монумента.  
  
Рядом с ними стоят и ждут еще три парочки. Все женщины одеты в стильные коктейльные платья, а мужчины, кажется, дружно выбрали в качестве формы одежды блейзеры и отглаженные брюки. Нет ни одного человека в смокинге.  
  
Луи только усмехается.  
  
\- Смокинги никогда не бывают не в тему, солнце. Кроме того, на мне нет носков. Это определенно привносит элемент небрежности.  
  
Гарри решает оставить эту тему и перейти к другой.  
  
\- Ты же отдаешь себе отчет в том, что мы были в настоящем Париже и на настоящей Эйфелевой башне кучу раз, да?  
  
\- Да, я это понимаю. Ты пытался этим вопросом подвести меня к какой-то мысли?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Просто мне кажется это немного излишним.  
  
Луи поджимает губы.  
  
\- Я припомню это в следующий раз, когда ты решишь заказать суши, а мы будем находиться не в Токио.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, я с тобой согласен.  
  
Гарри в знак поражения поднимает руки вверх, слегка сбитый с толку тем, что Луи принял его замечание так близко к сердцу.  
  
Когда раздается сигнал приехавшего лифта, Луи выдыхает так шумно, что порыв воздуха растрепывает его челку, и поворачивается к Гарри лицом.  
  
\- Слушай, если тебе здесь правда не нравится, мы можем пойти в другое место. Я уверен, что везде есть свободные столики. Ресторан «La Cirque» находится прямо через дорогу, или мы можем попробовать…  
  
\- Ты гуглил «самые романтичные рестораны Лас-Вегаса», что ли?  
  
Гарри абсолютно точно шутит. Поэтому для него оказывается полной неожиданностью, когда щеки Луи заливает яркий румянец и он, стиснув челюсти, отвечает на вопрос только едва заметным напряженным кивком.  
  
Гарри хватает своего бойфренда за плечи и медленно спиной вперед заводит в лифт, прижимая к зеркальной стене и игнорируя слегка шокированные взгляды остальных пассажиров среднего возраста (их охрана, уже давно привыкшая к таким выходкам, просто с тяжелыми вздохами втискивается в кабинку вслед за ними).  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, – говорит Гарри хрипло и серьезно. – Я люблю в тебе все. И я не знаю, почему мне так повезло в жизни, но… спасибо.  
  
Они целуются, пока лифт поднимается на высоту 110 футов*(8). После этого Луи выглядит более-менее расслабившимся, но на протяжении всего ужина Гарри чувствует, что с ним все равно что-то не так.  
  
Если не считать идиотской уловки для туристов, ресторан оказывается просто потрясающим. Они сидят прямо у самых перил, откуда открывается превосходный вид на фонтаны «Bellagio», хотя сопровождающую выбросы воды музыку почти не слышно на такой высоте. Но это не важно. Еда здесь просто невероятная, начиная от закуски из копченого лосося до филе-миньон, которое Гарри заказал в качестве основного блюда, и Beef Wellington, пару кусочков которого он стащил из тарелки Луи.  
  
Персонал делает все возможное, чтобы оправдать место ресторана в топе гугл-поиска. Освещение слегка приглушено, на каждом столике уютно трепещут огоньки свеч, а из динамиков льется медленная и чувственная музыка, заполняя это место ощущением интимности и романтики.  
  
И, по правде говоря, все эти ухищрения срабатывают. Гарри не только чувствует, что сам проникается атмосферой, но видит, что то же самое происходит со всеми людьми вокруг них.  
  
С того момента, как они сели за столик, произошло уже семь предложений руки и сердца. Семь раз перед ничего не подозревающими людьми появлялись бокалы с шампанским или десерты, и в этих бокалах или гигантских пирожных «Макарон» непременно отыскивалось кольцо с бриллиантом в несколько карат. Иногда их вторые половинки вставали на одно колено, но чаще нет. И все семь раз, включая экзальтированный вопль «Боже мой!», картина заканчивалась выразительным киванием и слезами. И, может быть, Гарри и сам бы не отказался от платка в эти моменты.  
  
\- Это немного печально, – говорит он наконец. Сегодня вечером разговор у них почему-то не клеится, и какую бы тему Гарри не выбрал, Луи отмалчивается, что ему совсем несвойственно. – Все эти люди думают, что спланировали такой особенный момент, но, смотри, все делают одно и то же. Не знаю…  
  
Не то, чтобы Гарри ожидает какого-нибудь эмоционального или детального ответа на свои рассуждения, но любая реакция была бы лучше, чем внезапно схватившийся за телефон и начавший лихорадочно что-то набирать Луи.  
  
И Гарри уже собирается все ему высказать, когда его внимание привлекает резкое изменение музыки на отдаленно знакомое фортепианное вступление, которое звучит будто бы вживую, а не как в записи. Он оборачивается в поисках источника звука, а Луи, кажется, чем-то давится. По крайней мере, это лучшая догадка Гарри относительно того, почему Луи внезапно начинает мотать головой, выпучив глаза и делая рукой такой жест, будто хочет перерезать себе глотку.  
  
Гарри неуверенно пододвигает к нему свой стакан с водой, на что Луи закатывает глаза, но отпивает крошечный глоток.  
  
Он все еще выглядит так, словно все его внимание сконцентрировано на чем-то, что происходит у Гарри за спиной, поэтому Гарри оборачивается и…  
  
Там Шанайя Твейн. Замерла у входа в зал, словно тот человек, с которым у нее назначена встреча, еще не пришел.  
  
\- Луи, – настойчиво шепчет Гарри. – Луи, там Шанайя Твейн. Шанайя Твейн здесь.  
  
\- Ммм, да? – все, что выдавливает из себя Луи. И, видимо, какая-то крошка все же попала ему не в то горло, потому что его голос звучит слабо.  
  
Гарри нервно и безо всяких причин ощупывает собственные карманы. Кажется, у него начинается фанатский мандраж. Такое с ним случается нечасто, но если уж случается (перед Крисом Мартином, Миком Джаггером, Аароном Роджерсом и теперь, видимо, Шанайя Твейн присоединяется к этой компании), то неслабо.  
  
\- Что мне делать, Луи? Подойти и поздороваться?  
  
\- Привет, ребята, - подключается к их разговору мелодичный звонкий голос, потому что Шанайя Твейн уже подошла к ним сама.  
  
\- Мисс Твейн. Здравствуйте, я Гарри.   
  
Гарри тут же подскакивает со стула, налетая на стол и сбивая с него бокал с вином. Луи только закрывает глаза. Видимо, ему уже хватило впечатлений на сегодня.  
  
\- Называй меня Шанайя. И, конечно же, я знаю, кто ты такой, солнце. Помнится, ты так мило отзывался о моей песне… сотни людей написали мне об этом в твиттере.  
  
Гарри только глупо кивает, а потом продолжает беседу, интересуясь:  
  
\- Вы пришли сюда на ужин?  
  
Шанайя переводит взгляд на Луи, но тот сидит, уставившись на салфетку так, будто это самая интересная вещь во всем ресторане.  
  
\- Ну, у меня были планы, но… знаешь, планы могут меняться. Так что я… наверное, пойду домой?  
  
Луи поднимается.  
  
\- Я вас провожу. – Это выглядит совершенно неуместным жестом вежливости, потому что позади Шанайи уже маячат два громадных телохранителя, но она, кажется, действительно рада такому предложению, так что Гарри ничего не остается, кроме как проводить их взглядом. – Выбери что-нибудь на десерт, Хазза, – бросает Луи через плечо. – Я скоро вернусь.  
  
Гарри радостно тянется к меню с десертами и едва не пропускает то, как, выходя за пределы огороженной площадки, Луи почти случайным жестом приобнимает за плечи одного из официантов в белом пиджаке, несущего поднос с бокалами для шампанского, и разворачивает его к выходу, утягивая за собой и Шанайей.  
  
Однако, поразмыслить над этой странностью Гарри не успевает. Краем глаза он замечает, как две фигурки перелезают через перила, чтобы спуститься вниз по боку копии Эйфелевой Башни. Гарри наклоняется, чтобы лучше разглядеть их, и… у одного из этих артистов-паркурщиков оказывается очень даже знакомая макушка с обесцвеченными блондинистыми волосами. _Найл?_ И прямо за ним карабкается… это _Джон_ с нейлоновым чехлом для клавишных за спиной?  
  
Но две фигурки двигаются слишком быстро, и у Гарри не выходит подтвердить свои подозрения, так что он практически убежден, что это его заправленное алкоголем воображение играет с ним после и без того пересыщенного дикими приключениями дня.  
  
Но в конце концов одну загадку этого вечера ему все же удается решить. Когда они уже покидают «Париж», и Гарри послушно топает вслед за Луи к следующей остановке из их сегодняшнего плана – шоу LOVE от The Beatles в исполнении Цирка Дю Солей, – он внезапно останавливается.  
  
\- «Still The One», – вслух произносит он.  
  
Луи застывает рядом с ним.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Та музыка, которая начала играть в ресторане, это была «Still The One».  
  
*  
  
После шоу вечеринка продолжается, и в одиннадцать часов они заваливаются в виллу Келвина Харриса во Дворце Цезаря.  
  
Там присутствуют все парни и множество других знаменитых лиц. Дэн из Bastille смешивает напитки за стойкой бара, а Кара и Сьюки Уотерхаус пьют шоты с тела друг друга. Рианна играет в пул с Элли Голдинг, а Гарри замечает, что на балконе зажигает Эд, и искренне надеется, что Найл сегодня не попадет в неприятности.  
  
Как только он находит блондина, он тут же спрашивает:  
  
\- Ты недавно не лазил по Эйфелевой Башне?  
  
Найл присвистывает, что не является ответом, и передает Гарри шот. Напиток очень походит на Баноффи, который Гарри просто обожает, поэтому он опрокидывает содержимое стакана в себя, планируя вернуться к данному вопросу позже. Но вместо этого выпивает еще три.  
  
На утро о том, что происходит дальше, у Гарри остаются только смутные воспоминания, подкрепленные размытыми темными фотографиями на телефоне. Большую часть ночи он проводит, прыгая на круглом батуте вместе с какими-то моделями, а потом находит Луи в одной из ванн и целуется с ним, пока в дверь не начинают долбить, крича, что все собираются в ночной клуб «Hakkasan».  
  
Кто-то открывает шампанское в лимузине, но выходит хреново, и в итоге все оказываются им облиты. В большом зале играет Тиесто*(9), но через каждые пятнадцать минут или около того Келвин орет: «Это мой дом, черт побери!» Большая часть их группы остается в безопасности, укрывшись в VIP-кабинке в мезонине, подальше от любопытных камер айфонов колышущейся внизу толпы, но некоторые к ужасу охраны рискуют потанцевать в самой гуще. Зейн поднимает Данн Джордан себе на плечи, а Лиам принимает участие в соревновании по брейкдансу, последствия которого они обнаруживают только следующим утром. Какой-то милый бармен смешивает для Гарри нечто, называющееся «Гуава Беллини». Напиток оказывается вкусным, и Гарри выпивает так много, что в какой-то момент в замешательстве обнаруживает перед собой чертов водопад, хотя он абсолютно уверен, что не покидал помещения.  
  
Время от времени он танцует с Луи и группой девушек.   
  
\- Я люблю Вегас! – вопит он каждому, кто оказывается в пределах слышимости.  
  
Когда они наконец притаскиваются с вечеринки в отель в промокших насквозь липких рубашках, на которых местами отсутствуют пуговицы, и без пиджаков, давно и навсегда потерянных в ночи, сквозь окна в лобби уже пробивается солнечный свет. Гарри висит на Луи, приклеившись к нему, как банный лист, и он прекрасно понимает, что его тяжелая тушка затрудняет перемещение в пространстве, но его бойфренд не жалуется. Они наедаются кексами и булочками «crodough» – ответ Лас-Вегаса на кронаты, – а потом заваливаются на диванчики в спортбаре отеля, чтобы посмотреть матч Манчестер Юнайтед.  
  
\- Ставлю десять тысяч баксов, что они сегодня выиграют, – бормочет Луи, поглядывая сверху вниз на Гарри, устроившегося головой у него на коленях. – Найл столько же ставит на Queen's Park Rangers.  
  
Гарри издает стон.  
  
\- Не стоит принимать такие решения в шесть утра, особенно если ты вообще не спал.  
  
\- Ну, да, а может быть, наоборот _надо_ принимать решения в таком состоянии? Особенно важные решения.  
  
Гарри зевает.  
  
\- Например какие?  
  
Луи уже открывает рот, и в его глазах загорается такая мягкая нежность, что Гарри чувствует: ему обязательно понравится то, что собирается сказать любимый.  
  
Но потом Ди Мария забивает гол, и какие бы сантименты ни вертелись у Луи на языке, они оказываются отложены и забыты.  
  
*  
  
Как там в песне поется? Новый куплет такой же, как первый?*(10) Потому что этими словами можно описать все их дни в Лас-Вегасе.  
  
Они просыпаются ближе к обеду – и термин «просыпаются» скорее означает, что они со стонами и стенаниями приходят в сознание. Потом завтракают в номере едой из МакДональдса или чем-нибудь из меню доставки, хотя на первом этаже их пентхауса оборудована кухня. Вообще-то, вся площадь Sky Loft составляет 4800 квадратных футов*(11)… и Гарри и Луи находят прекрасное применение такому простору: они занимаются сексом на каждой поверхности, которую им удается найти. Включая три различных кровати, душевую кабинку, ванну, стол из красного дерева, бильярдный стол и личный бассейн.  
  
После всего этого Гарри едва успевает перекатиться на другой бок, перевести дыхание и отмыться, как Луи уже тащит его навстречу новым приключениям. Они сплавляются по реке Колорадо, чтобы увидеть основание плотины Гувера; катаются на вездеходах по Тайной Долине; заказывают еще один вертолет и летят к Большому Каньону, приземляясь прямо у обрыва, чтобы поднять бокалы с шампанским и провозгласить тост; тратят неприличное количество денег в магазинах «The Forum» и гоняют на Феррари и Ламборджини по LV Motor Speedway*(12).  
  
Вечера выдаются не менее насыщенными, они наполнены всевозможными ужинами и представлениями, начиная с мюзикла «Парни из Джерси» и шоу Дэвида Коперфильда до чрезвычайно рискованной постановки «Бурлеск». Они посещают концерт Бритни, какой-то вечер, посвященный «Крысиной Стае», и, конечно, шоу Шанайи.  
  
Финальные аплодисменты на представлениях обычно означают, что наступает следующая стадия развлекательной программы, во время которой количество алкоголя в крови Гарри растет, а его способность запоминать дальнейшие события падает. К концу недели им начинает казаться, что они успели зажечь во всех заслуживающих внимания клубах Лас-Вегас-Стрип: например, в The Bank, Marquee, XS и Hyde. И иногда они успевают побывать в трех за одну ночь.  
  
Сегодня они в «1 Oak» в комплексе «Mirage», в котором лейбл Эда в честь чего-то устроил вечеринку. Наверное, в честь какого-нибудь нового рекорда продаж.  
  
Гарри кричит в ухо Джорджии Мэй Джаггер, что:  
  
\- Люблю твоего отца, очень. Как бы, очень-очень. Он мой любимый исполнитель, – когда в VIP-кабинку прямо рядом с ним проскальзывает Тейлор Свифт.  
  
\- Привет, моя ходячая неприятность, – здоровается она, выпуская из губ тонкую коктейльную трубочку.  
  
Гарри медленно моргает, пытаясь понять, что он чувствует по поводу такого поворота событий. А потом душит ее в объятиях.  
  
\- Тейлор Свифт! – радостно орет он. Она хлопает его по спине, а потом он отстраняется и одаряет ее осуждающим взглядом. – Ты сказала таблоидам, что я слюняво целуюсь! Это было не очень мило с твоей стороны.  
  
Она только хохочет, качая головой.  
  
\- Я никогда и ничего не говорила таблоидам, приятель. Наверное, они использовали кого-то другого в качестве источника информации.  
  
\- Но я целовался только с Луи, – высокомерно поясняет Гарри. – А Луи ни за что бы не сказал, что я слюняво целуюсь.  
  
\- Ему и не надо было… Фотографии с вами, засасывающими друг друга на каждом углу Дворца Цезаря, все сказали за вас.  
  
\- Ты их видела? – выдыхает Гарри удивленно. Он вовсе не ожидает, что бывшая фейковая девушка будет продолжать отслеживать новости о нем через Google alert.  
  
Она пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Да. Я зарегистрирована на tumblr. А еще твои фанаты любят твиттить мне сравнения того, каким счастливым ты выглядишь с Луи, против того, каким несчастным ты был со мной. И я такая: я знаю.  
  
Он понимает, что она хочет сохранить легкость в разговоре, но все равно хмурится.  
  
\- Это не слишком вежливо.  
  
\- Да, пожалуй, – соглашается она. – Но, наверное, довольно здорово иметь бойфренда, так что давай, Стайлс, рассказывай. Ты влюблен? – она мелодично растягивает слова, с поддразнивающим любопытством то повышая, то понижая тон.  
  
\- Да, – отвечает он, не задумавшись ни на секунду.  
  
\- Даже после того, что я тебе говорила? Даже зная, что любовь может причинить вам боль? То есть, вы, ребята, в одной группе. Если вы расстанетесь, то вам может быть действительно паршиво…  
  
\- Мы не расстанемся, – заявляет Гарри, и его голос абсолютно ровный и спокойный. – Нет ни единого шанса.  
  
\- Ну, конечно, все поначалу так думают…  
  
Гарри мотает головой.  
  
\- Нет, ты не понимаешь. Мы в прямом смысле слова предназначены друг другу. Он – любовь моей жизни, и для него все точно также, и мы просто будем вместе, ну, в общем, всегда.  
  
Тейлор недоверчиво изучает его целую минуту, а потом скептицизм на ее лице сменяется мягким и нежным выражением.  
  
\- О, боже мой, так Луи _тот самый_ , да? Тот человек, которого ты встретил в пять лет и ждал все это время? Вот только… это не имеет никакого смысла, ведь, я думала, что вы встретились только на X-Factor.  
  
Гарри отпивает из своего бокала с мартини, выигрывая время, чтобы придумать достойный ответ, который бы не походил на описание к фантастическому роману. А потом его озаряет.  
  
Можно сказать правду.  
  
\- Нет, на самом деле мы встретились раньше. На игровой площадке, когда мы оба были маленькими детьми. Как я уже говорил, мне было пять, а ему семь, и… мы совсем недавно разобрались, что уже виделись в детстве. Но, эм, да, именно тогда я встретил его в первый раз.  
  
\- А потом спустя годы вы совершенно случайно попали в одну группу?  
  
\- Совершенно случайно, – подтверждает Гарри, сам все еще поражаясь выкрутасам судьбы.  
  
Ее глаза расширяются, а лицо принимает то самое знаменитое выражение «удивленная Тейлор Свифт», которое так часто высмеивают и пародируют на Saturday Night Live, но в этот раз искреннее и настоящее.  
  
\- Черт побери, ребята, вы же соулмейты.  
  
От этой фразы губы Гарри расползаются в сумасшедшей улыбке, потому что ему всегда будет приятно, когда его называют родственной душой Луи.  
  
\- Что ж, я очень счастлива за тебя, –сообщает она, снова притягивая Гарри в объятия, как будто желает продемонстрировать свою радость. – И, наверное, в каком-то смысле счастлива за этот мир. Если для кого-то все может сложиться так идеально… то, пожалуй, мне пора пересмотреть кое-какие свои взгляды.

*

Каким бы невероятным ни было их пребывание в Лас-Вегасе, если честно, Гарри вынужден признать: кое-что все же немного не в порядке. А именно: Луи.  
  
Но это вовсе не походит на огромные предупредительные таблички «он-вот-вот-потеряет-контроль-над-собой» или «он-очень-плохо-справляется-с-горем». Просто легкая тревожность. Что-то нервное, очень непохожее на его обычную кипучую натуру.  
  
Он всю неделю устраивает маленькие ссоры, что совсем не в его характере. Он ворчит на Гарри за то, что тот уходит в туалет на финальной песне «All You Need Is Love» на шоу Цирка Дю Солей. Громко возмущается, когда Гарри проводит все время посещения Большого Каньона у самого обрыва, делая снимки для инстаграмма и полностью игнорируя предложенный ему бокал с шампанским. И в довершение всего становится необъяснимо сварливым, когда для гонок на Speedway Гарри выбирает Ауди вместо Ламборджини, который ему настойчиво подсовывает Луи, бормоча что-то про бардачок.  
  
Но, естественно, это все не критично, и Гарри спускает мелкие стычки на тормозах, давая Луи время и личное пространство, чтобы взять себя в руки. Это просто странно, и Гарри понятия не имеет, что именно служит причиной столь резких изменений в настроении Луи.  
  
Так или иначе, этот день – их последний день в Вегасе – проходит без происшествий: они нежатся в отеле, прежде чем отправиться на последний ужин в ресторан «Guy Savoy». Гарри только что принял особенную ванну, приготовленную их «Дворецким Вашей Мечты» (Гарри до сих пор не может поверить, что эта услуга действительно так называется), – с добавлением лимона и шалфея и с подачей стакана свежевыжатого сока в процессе – так что он чувствует себя просто фантастически. Луи, тем временем, внимательно изучает спортивный альманах.  
  
\- Твои драгоценные Green Bay Packers*(13) стоили мне шести сотен баксов, - объявляет он. – Это был последний раз, когда я позволил минету повлиять на мое решение относительно ставок.  
  
Гарри делает два быстрых шага и оказывается у изножья кровати, на которой растянулся Луи.  
  
\- О, нет, они проиграли Львам? Черт бы побрал Кела, он заверял меня, что эта победа у нас в кармане!  
  
\- Малыш, мне очень жаль сообщать тебе это, но теперь у тебя на теле есть логотип проигравшей команды.  
  
Гарри что-то ворчит в ответ, а Луи перелистывает еще одну страницу.  
  
\- Эй, а что ты посоветуешь мне по поводу гольфа? Скоро Кубок Райдера, и Найл ставит на то, что европейская команда выиграет с большим отрывом, и, ну, не хочу показаться непатриотичным, но я думал, что, может быть, если я поставлю на американцев, то смогу его обойти?  
  
\- Даже не знаю, у американцев в этом году много хреновых игроков. То есть, у них, конечно, есть этот парень Спит, но…  
  
\- Неважно, я только что понял, что на самом деле мне все равно.  
  
Гарри дуется несколько секунд, а потом возвращается к высушиванию шевелюры полотенцем.  
  
\- Зачем ты вообще делаешь все эти ставки? – спрашивает он из положения вниз головой. – Мы и так достаточно богаты, если ты не заметил. Что ты собираешься делать с выигрышем?  
  
Луи улыбается, а его взгляд становится невероятно нежным.  
  
\- Я куплю тебе кольцо с бриллиантом, мой друг.  
  
\- Что ж, – усмехается Гарри, присвистывая. – Мне наплевать на деньги, деньги не могут купить любовь, – и танцующей походкой отправляется в ванную за лосьоном после бритья.  
  
А потом слышит громкий вздох со стороны кровати.  
  
Хотя Гарри так и не выпадает шанса узнать, какой именно Луи его издал, потому что, когда он возвращается в спальню, их там уже двое. Перенесшийся Луи выглядит примерно на десяток лет старше своей сегодняшней версии, аккуратно подстрижен, с более густой бородой и дюжиной новых татуировок. Он уселся на письменном столе, расположенном напротив кровати, и с интересом наблюдает за разворачивающейся перед ним сценой.  
  
\- Мне даже не нужно спрашивать, где мы, – заявляет он, кивая в сторону окна, за которым простираются слепящие глаза рекламные щиты. – Но стоит спросить, когда. В двадцать с хвостиком мы часто приезжали сюда. И в конце концов потеряли Лиама из-за его увлечения азартными играми. Все это очень печально.  
  
\- Серьезно? – встревоженно уточняет Гарри. Он так и знал, что нужно было оставить кого-нибудь с Лиамом на время этих ночных бдений в «Bellagio». Кого-нибудь кроме Падди, который, как всем известно, избаловал Лиама, точно домашнего любимца, будучи не в состоянии в чем-либо ему отказать.  
  
\- Эм, нет, – отзывается старший Луи. Он болтает ногами в воздухе. И он абсолютно голый. Гарри находит этот факт чрезвычайно занятным. – Хотя он действительно оставит тут кучу денег. Этот парень совершенно не умеет блефовать.  
  
\- Оу, – выдыхает Гарри. Он ничего не может с собой поделать, его просто тянет к старшему Луи, поэтому он опускает ладони на его теплые бедра и наклоняется для приветственного поцелуя. – Привет, – произносит он тихо и интимно. – Мы рады тебя видеть. Как дела?  
  
Луи из настоящего издает презрительный смешок с кровати.  
  
\- Что за отличный туманный вопрос, Гарольд. С такими изысканиями у нас, конечно же, есть хорошие шансы узнать что-нибудь о будущем.  
  
Старший Луи спасает Гарри от необходимости выдумывать ответ.  
  
\- Во-первых, в будущем я куда менее вредный, клянусь. Я не так сильно подвержен вспышкам раздражения и почти не дуюсь.  
  
\- Я не дуюсь, - моментально огрызается Луи, хотя сам тут же характерным образом слегка выпячивает нижнюю губу.  
  
А старший Луи неожиданно проявляет интерес к рукам Гарри, удерживая их за запястья и наклоняясь поближе, чтобы разглядеть.  
  
\- Ох… ох.  
  
\- Что такое? У меня кожа сморщилась? – обеспокоенно интересуется Гарри. – Так и знал, что не надо было так долго сидеть в ванне.  
  
Старший Луи спрыгивает со стола, подходит к сумке своего второго я и принимается ее обыскивать. Или это и его сумка тоже? Гарри не уверен в том, кто из них двоих является законным владельцем, когда в дело вмешиваются путешествия во времени.  
  
Младший Луи садится на кровати ровнее.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
  
Луи из будущего разворачивается к Гарри лицом.  
  
\- Значит так, любимый, младший я хочет кое-что у тебя спросить…  
  
Луи из настоящего издает оскорбленный вопль и бросается на старшую версию самого себя.  
  
\- Ты, засранец, – орет он, зажимая своему второму воплощению рот. – Почему ты так хочешь все испортить?  
  
Старшего Луи, однако, такой поворот событий только забавляет еще сильнее, и он сосредотачивается на том, чтобы прижать младшего себя к матрасу.  
  
\- Просто. Пытаюсь. Тебе помочь, – выдыхает он, прежде чем Луи из настоящего ухитряется обхватить ногами бедра своей будущей версии и поменять их местами.  
  
У Гарри вырывается стон.  
  
Оба Луи синхронно оборачиваются к нему.  
  
Дело в том, что Гарри уже изрядное количество раз представлял себе подобную ситуацию. С той ночи в доме X-Factor несколько лет назад, когда он впервые осознал, что существует вероятность наличия двух Луи в одном времени. И его воображение разыгралось еще сильнее после палатки на фестивале Leeds. Однако с тех пор, как они с Луи официально стали парой, шанс на абсолютно обоснованный тройничок подворачивался не так часто, как ожидал Гарри… и, нет, он не считает тот первый раз с Луи, потому что атмосфера была наполнена напряжением совсем другого рода, и, кроме того, взрослый Луи тогда едва принимал участие.  
  
Зато теперь перед Гарри простираются воистину реальные и безграничные возможности. Два Луи в одной кровати… боже, он хочет присоединиться. Почувствовать на себе две пары ладоней Луи, дрожать от прикосновения губ двоих Луи. Он хочет отсосать одному и одновременно объездить второго, или, может быть, сделать минет обоим и позволить им кончить себе на лицо. Он хочет оказаться зажатым между ними, как послушная марионетка. Хочет, чтобы они трахали его по очереди, пока он не начнет задыхаться от желания. Но по большей части он просто хочет залезть в самый центр хитросплетения двух тел на кровати и заполучить внимание обоих Луи в свое полное распоряжение.  
  
И старший Луи приглашает его проделать именно это, похлопав по матрасу.  
  
\- Иди сюда, любимый. Здесь теплее.  
  
Стоит только Гарри встать на кровать коленями, как вокруг его талии обвивается рука Луи из настоящего, который притягивает его к себе, воспроизводя ту позу, в которой они проснулись сегодня утром: Гарри оказывается крепко прижат к груди Луи. Этот жест явственно кричит: « _Мой!_ », но старшего Луи это ничуть не смущает: он тут же наклоняется к губам Гарри за поцелуем.  
  
Гарри тает от ощущений, все его тело горит, окруженное двумя разными версиями мужчины, которого он любит. Луи из будущего вылизывает его рот и тянет за кудряшки, а Луи из настоящего оставляет засос у Гарри на лопатке. И, естественно, во всем этом есть намек на конкуренцию, но Гарри наплевать. Боже, пусть даже они превратят сие действо в сексуальный вариант перетягивания каната, Гарри в деле до тех пор, пока он будет в центре событий.  
  
Луи за его спиной предпринимает попытку взять ситуацию под свой контроль, проводя носом по линии челюсти Гарри, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Гарри подчиняется его желанию и отрывается от губ старшего Луи, чтобы поцеловать его младшую версию.  
  
\- Пытаешься оттеснить меня, малыш? – Голос Луи из будущего звучит весело и обыденно, никак не выдавая того факта, что его рука проскальзывает вниз и обхватывает член Гарри через ткань спортивных шортов. Гарри скулит в рот младшего Луи, что побуждает того тоже пробежаться пальцами по телу Гарри и слегка подразнить расселину между ягодицами.  
  
\- Давай, посмотри на меня и забудь про дедулю в комнате, – шепчет Луи, оставляя легкие поцелуи на щеках Гарри. – Я люблю тебя, позволь мне и моему двадцатидвухлетнему члену доставить тебе удовольствие.  
  
Гарри пытается улыбнуться, пытается сосредоточиться и договориться с этим Луи, но это крайне непросто потому, что старший Луи продолжает двигать рукой у него в трусах.  
  
\- Я не… Подозреваю, ты пожалеешь об этом примерно одиннадцать лет спустя, любимый.  
  
\- Вообще-то, он пожалеет об этом через две недели, – влезает Луи из будущего, с энтузиазмом выцеловывая дорожку на груди Гарри и оттягивая резинку его шортов. – Когда завалится без приглашения на Кюрасао на нашу вечеринку в честь годовщины. Тебе достанется очень мало развлечений в горячей ванне, парень. Потому что ни одной нашей версии не нравится делить Гарри с кем-то.  
  
Люди говорят, что ревность отравляет, что это признак неуверенности, который может навредить отношениям. Но никто никогда не говорит о том, насколько приятно быть объектом этой ревности. Получать подтверждение, что тебя желают, тебя хотят. Особенно когда первоначальный туман страсти уже выветрился, сменившись уютной любовью и совместной рутиной. Гарри вот уже два года состоит в настоящих отношениях с Луи. Конечно, их медовый месяц еще далек от завершения, но они оба определенно уже остепенились к настоящему моменту. Они заучили до автоматизма, какой участок кожи друг друга является самым чувствительным, и знают в точности, какие черты характера кого бесят.  
  
Старший Луи, конечно, привык к Гарри даже еще сильнее. По крайней мере, к своему Гарри. Наверное, он уже прекратил попытки убедить Гарри заворачивать любую еду, которую тот готовит на ужин, в бекон. И приучился слушать незнакомую ему музыку в исполнении групп, которые ему не нравятся. И, может быть, он даже больше не изображает восторг, чтобы впечатлить Гарри.  
  
Но этот старший Луи все равно отчаянно хочет его. Это чувствуется по тому, как он проводит ладонью по листьям над тазобедренными косточками Гарри, и по тому, как он целует его бедра. Кто знает, сколько сотен раз Луи из будущего проделывал подобное, но он по-прежнему всецело отдается этому занятию и все так же стонет, когда берет член Гарри в рот. Гарри чувствует, как будущий Луи ударяет свою младшую версию по пальцам, убирая их с дороги. Старший Луи может притворяться взрослым, сколько ему влезет, но в его действиях проступает все тот же детский эгоизм, когда дело касается тела Гарри.  
  
И Луи из настоящего определенно не собирается позволять своей будущей версии превзойти себя. Он откатывается и быстро выдавливает немного смазки из основательно обосновавшегося на прикроватном столике тюбика, а потом возвращается обратно и размазывает чуть-чуть по соскам Гарри, заставляя их затвердеть от трения, после чего обводит пальцем колечко мышц между ягодицами Гарри.  
  
От такого пристального внимания Гарри ощущает слабость. Единственное, на что он способен, это лежать и принимать невероятные ласки, перегружающие все органы чувств. Старший Луи втягивает щеки и проводит большим пальцем по мягкой коже под яичками Гарри. А потом, видимо, нечаянно задевает руку Луи из настоящего, потому что они оба напрягаются и встречаются взглядами, и… черт, Луи был прав, это не похоже на интуицию у близнецов. Это самый настоящий беззвучный обмен мыслями.  
  
В результате они приходят к единодушному решению: « _Если мы будем работать сообща вместо того, чтобы цапаться, то сможем довести Гарри до еще большего безумия_ ». Не то, чтобы кто-то озаботился тем, чтобы прочитать в этот момент мысли Гарри, но он тоже полностью одобряет такой план. И даже пытается внести свою лепту: протягивает одну руку назад и неуклюже обхватывает член младшего Луи, одновременно с этим другой рукой поглаживая плечо старшего Луи. Но, если честно, он совершенно бесполезен. Секс на троих – это довольно нервное занятие, слишком много вариантов.  
  
Гарри отстраненно и совершенно не к месту задумывается над тем, похоже ли это на то, что испытывал Найл в легендарных буфетах Вегаса.  
  
Но все мысли о Найле мгновенно вылетают у него из головы, как только он ощущает упершийся в него член Луи. На самом деле, он больше не думает ни о чем, кроме приятного давления.  
  
\- Тебе хорошо, любимый? – спрашивает Луи, прикусывая плечо Гарри.  
  
Гарри только лихорадочно кивает, зажмурившись. От него сейчас глупо ожидать такой сложной деятельности, как связная речь.  
  
\- Отлично, отлично, – продолжает мурлыкать Луи, плавно толкаясь глубже. – Я заметил, что твой член находится в очень интересном месте. Просто хочу предупредить, что когда я буду тебя иметь, не бойся трахать его лицо, ладно? Я знаю, что ты никому не хочешь причинить вред… ох, господи, как хорошо… - Луи, кажется, на мгновение теряет ход мысли, но потом сильнее впивается пальцами в бедра Гарри и отыскивает оставшуюся часть предложения. – Я только хочу сказать, что он сможет это выдержать. Отпусти себя, малыш. Позволь себе… черт… просто…  
  
К этому моменту Гарри в основном только извивается, прижимаясь к Луи и потираясь задницей о его бедра. Он соскальзывает чуть ниже, пытаясь найти то самое особенное место, – в такой позе Луи трудно сделать это самостоятельно. И все же Гарри приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы убедиться, что это не какое-нибудь их очередное противостояние и старший Луи не возражает против предложения, выдвинутого его младшей версией. Но зрачки Луи из будущего почти перекрывают радужку, и он отвечает Гарри крохотным кивком, продолжая двигать головой вверх и вниз.  
  
А дальше впечатлений становится слишком много для одного человека. Гарри испытывает потрясающую заполненность, его затапливает такой волной ощущений, словно в его теле вспыхивает каждое нервное окончание. Его уверенно трахает мужчина, которого он любит. И одновременно тот же мужчина ему отсасывает, пока сам Гарри комкает в кулаках тонкие дорогие простыни. Знаете, он уже успел ознакомиться с парочкой религий, но это… это рай. Точно.  
  
Старший Луи отстраняется, чтобы заговорить, и Гарри еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы его голос звучал настолько низко.  
  
\- Я точно так же доводил тебя до оргазма в нашу брачную ночь, малыш. – О, боже, Гарри ошибался, это даже лучше, чем рай. Подобные разговоры _так сильно_ его заводят. Младший Луи пытается привлечь его внимание поцелуем, и Гарри подчиняется, но продолжает вслушиваться в слова Луи из будущего. – …Это было после свадьбы в Лондоне, на которой присутствовали все… когда мы приехали домой, я обнаружил, что все это время у тебя под брюками была надета подвязка… какой шаловливый жених…  
  
Гарри издает громкий стон и ловит левую руку старшего Луи, поднося ее ближе к глазам. Он испытывает привязанность ко многим татуировкам Луи: к человечку из палочек, нарисованному его собственной маленькой версией; компас, указывающий домой или к Гарри. Но знак бесконечности на пальце Луи, на месте, предназначенном для обручального кольца, всегда будет его любимым. На протяжении всех этих лет ожидания, он означал сразу все. Был единственным достоверным символом того, что события сложатся именно так, как им положено. Так, как того отчаянно хочет Гарри.  
  
И сейчас он проводит подушечкой большого пальца по татуировке и чувствует, как младший Луи утыкается лицом ему в шею и издает низкий, прерывистый стон, кончая. Гарри не знает, что именно становится причиной – взрыв эмоций от вида впечатанных в кожу чернил или ощущение тепла и липкости, заполняющее его изнутри, – но мышцы его пресса сокращаются, а яички поджимаются, выплескивая сперму на грудь старшего Луи.  
  
Гарри чувствует себя полностью и абсолютно выдохшимся, но позволяет себе только несколько глубоких вздохов, прежде чем перевернуться на живот и сипло и неразборчиво выговорить:  
  
\- Давай, ты можешь потереться об меня.  
  
Луи из будущего не нужно повторять дважды. Он перебрасывает ногу через бедра Гарри и оказывается сверху, его член устраивается между ягодицами Гарри. Сперма младшего Луи обеспечивает легкое скольжение вперед и назад.  
  
\- Ох, черт, так приятно, – стонет старший Луи. – Обожаю, когда у тебя такие кудряшки. – Он тянет за прядки, подтверждая свои слова, и тоже кончает.   
  
Через пять минут Гарри станет мокро и противно, но прямо сейчас он мычит что-то одобрительное и поворачивает голову, утыкаясь носом в грудь младшего Луи.  
  
Они еще долго так лежат, растянувшись и переплетя конечности, словно связывают настоящее и будущее простынями.  
  
А потом Луи оборачивается к Гарри с серьезным выражением на лице:  
  
\- Так, Гарри, а теперь ты должен мне пообещать, что, когда десять лет спустя на вашей идиотской годовщине появлюсь сильный, юный и привлекательный я, ты как минимум подрочишь мне в горячей ванне. Только так будет по-честному.  
  
Гарри ничего не может с собой поделать и хохочет, издавая странные подвывающие звуки. Просто со всеми этими разговорами о свадьбах, годовщинах и сексе на троих… у него есть столько причин для счастья. Столько всего ждет их впереди.

*

После Вегаса жизнь возвращается в привычное русло, а гастроли движутся на юг. На концерте в Сан-Антонио они все еще чуть более уставшие, чем обычно. Дальше следуют Талса и Новый Орлеан. Но в настроении парней присутствует некая легкость, которую явно можно считать заметным улучшением по сравнению с предыдущей частью тура. Теперь больничная комната ожидания кажется всего лишь отдаленным воспоминанием, а нависшая над Луи трагедия ощущается скорее как приглушенная угроза.  
  
Говорят, время способно вылечить все. И Гарри никогда еще не слышал более подходящей фразы.  
  
Но хотя Луи и кажется куда менее уязвимым, Гарри чувствует, что с ним все равно что-то не так. Он предполагает, что это никак не связано с вопросами жизни или смерти. В основном странности в поведении Луи включают в себя множество таинственных исчезновений вместе с парнями – по большей части с Найлом – и явно уклончивые ответы, когда позже Гарри спрашивает его об этих отлучках.  
  
Гарри догадывается, что они что-то планируют. Скорее всего, какой-нибудь сюрприз для него, хотя он не представляет, в честь чего. Рождество все еще ужасно нескоро, а его день рождения еще дальше. Не то, чтобы Луи нужен был повод для того, чтобы удивить Гарри… все их отношения, по сути, череда сюрпризов. Но все же для Луи это редкость: прилагать столько усилий безо всякой причины.  
  
Гарри пытается выудить какую-нибудь информацию из Найла, но тот оказывается крепким орешком. Что означает, что, стоит только Гарри задать вопрос, он тут же начинает хихикать и поспешно выходит из комнаты.  
  
И можно расценивать как грандиозный прорыв тот раз, когда Луи нечаянно включает телефон на громкую связь и из динамика раздается голос Лиама:  
  
\- Ладно, я тут подумал, что мы можем сделать так же, как фанаты в Италии. Что, если мы попросим их поднять листы бумаги, на которых будет написано…  
  
\- По-моему, вы ошиблись номером! – орет Луи в трубку высоким голосом, изображая фальшивый акцент, и лихорадочно жмет на кнопку сброса вызова.  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты замышляешь что-то нехорошее, – мягко замечает Гарри даже не поднимая взгляда от своей ленты новостей в инстаграме, которую он пролистывает, развалившись на кровати рядом с Луи. – С тем же успехом ты мог бы мне все рассказать.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, – фыркает Луи и скатывается с кровати. – Я зайду к Лиаму ненадолго.  
  
\- Конечно, конечно, – кричит Гарри ему вслед. – Это совсем не подозрительно.  
  
*  
  
Вообще-то, Гарри не раздражает вся эта скрытность и секретность. Ну, по крайней мере не сильно. Он просто чувствует себя оставленным позади, вот и все. А ему не нравится оставаться позади.  
  
Поэтому сегодняшний день просто восхитителен. Потому что сегодня они с Луи только вдвоем (ну, за исключением всегда сопровождающих их телохранителей), наслаждаются морепродуктами и греются на солнышке в Новом Орлеане. Они сидят на Площади Джексона после прогулки по реке на лодке, и Гарри так поглощен попытками сфотографировать окружающие их кусты индийской сирени, что не сразу замечает, как нервно Луи покачивает коленкой и постоянно проверяет телефон.  
  
\- Прости, – автоматически извиняется Гарри. – Я не хотел так сильно нас задерживать, пойдем дальше.  
  
\- Нет, – решительно мотает головой Луи. – Нет, я хочу остаться здесь.  
  
\- Ладно, – Гарри недоверчиво изучает его в ответ. Это место, конечно, красивое и все такое, но тут нет ничего особенного. А Луи уже не раз высмеивал его за привычку « _наслаждаться видами_ ». – Ты хотел, чтобы с нас нарисовали картину в карикатурном стиле? – спрашивает он, кивая на крупного, покрытого морщинками мужчину, покуривающего сигару за мольбертом.  
  
\- Неа, – отзывается Луи, не давая никаких дальнейших пояснений.  
  
\- То есть ты правда хочешь остаться на этой скамейке? И, что, просто сидеть в тишине?  
  
\- Ну, прости, если тебя это не вдохновляет, – огрызается Луи с совершенно несвойственной ему потребностью оправдаться. – Но иногда я люблю просто посидеть на одном месте… мне редко выпадает такая возможность, знаешь ли.  
  
Гарри тоже тут же ощетинивается.  
  
\- Ох, вот только не надо сегодня пытаться давить мне на жалость со всеми этими историями про путешествия во времени. Ты опять ведешь себя странно, и я не понимаю, почему. И ты ничего мне не рассказываешь. Какой бы розыгрыш ты там ни планировал, неужели оно того стоит? Мы же должны быть одной командой, Луи! И как наши отношения будут работать, если ты постоянно что-то от меня скрываешь? Как мы вообще собираемся пожениться…  
  
\- Честное слово, теперь я и сам уже не представляю, как…  
  
Гарри одаривает Луи испепеляющим взглядом.  
  
\- Ну, тебе придется дорасти до определенного понимания, черт побери, потому что я был готов вступить в брак еще позавчера.  
  
\- Господи, боже мой, – Луи проводит обеими руками по лицу и раздраженно уставляется на Гарри. – Ты думаешь, я не хочу жениться на тебе?  
  
\- Не знаю, со всеми этими розыгрышами и недельными попойками в Лас-Вегасе ты не производишь впечатление взрослого человека, готового к браку и _отношениям на всю жизнь_.  
  
\- У этого всего была причина! – наконец взрывается Луи. Гарри только очень растерянно моргает в ответ. – Да пошел ты, Хаз, я пытаюсь сделать тебе предложение уже целую вечность, но ты саботируешь каждый мой план. – Он меняет тон на нелестный высокий писк, который совсем не походит на голос Гарри. – _Ох, фальшивая Эйфелева Башня – это слишком банально. Ох, мне надо отлить, и я точно не могу дотерпеть до того момента, когда Луи встанет на одно колено во время моей любимой песни Beatles. Этот закат слишком красив, чтобы уделять внимание чему-то еще. Я – капризный ребенок, который не хочет ехать на Ламборджини, даже если в этом гребаном бардачке меня ждет обручальное кольцо._ – Он переводит дыхание. – Так что не смей мне говорить, что я чего-то там не понимаю. Потому что я изо всех сил старался сделать все как можно романтичнее… черт, да Найл чуть ногу не сломал, пока спускался с фальшивой Эйфелевой…  
  
Гарри поднимает руку и опускает ладонь на губы Луи, заставляя того замолчать. Ему просто нужна секундочка, чтобы подумать и все осознать. Он чувствует, как его лицо недоверчиво вытягивается.  
  
Черт побери, как он мог быть таким идиотом? До Гарри наконец доходит:  
  
\- Ты пригласил Шанайю Твейн, чтобы она спела нам «Still The One» во время ужина.  
  
\- Верно, блин, угадал, – кивает Луи, все еще не успокоившись. – И представляешь, как неловко было говорить ей, что все отменяется?  
  
\- Но почему ты… Луи, тебе не обязательно было делать предложение.  
  
Луи морщит нос.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
  
\- Я с двенадцати лет знал, что мы станем супругами. Тебе не надо было устраивать из этого масштабное событие… я всегда предполагал, ну, что это просто случится.  
  
Луи коротко мотает головой.  
  
\- Что ж, а я, наверное, хотел дать тебе выбор. Мне наплевать, что ты там слышал от моих более взрослых версий. Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной потому, что это твое собственное решение.  
  
И после таких слов Гарри ничего не остается, кроме как просто поцеловать Луи. Медленно, нежно и вкладывая в поцелуй очень много смысла.  
  
\- Тебе нужно было просто спросить, – начинает Гарри, хотя его голос искажается от подступающих слез, – в настоящем Париже или вынося мусор из дома, и мой ответ бы от этого не изменился.  
  
В воздухе повисает тяжелая тишина, а потом Луи бросает на Гарри взгляд из-под челки.  
  
\- Знаешь, это все еще не «да».  
  
Гарри смеется и обнимает Луи за шею, притягивая ближе к себе.  
  
\- Да, непроходимый тупица. Конечно, я выйду за тебя.  
  
\- Отлично. Тогда, наверное, тебе понадобится вот это.   
  
Он вытаскивает из кармана маленькую коробочку для ювелирных украшений, внутри которой скрываются два аккуратных серебряных кольца. Они гладкие, но имеют необычную форму: на обоих есть небольшие выступы и впадинки, и Гарри замечает, что, если сложить их вместе, они подойдут друг к другу, как кусочки паззла.  
  
Гарри торопливо надевает свое кольцо и вытягивает руку, чтобы полюбоваться тем, как блестит серебро на солнце.  
  
\- Это лучший день в моей жизни, – сообщает он Луи. – А уж ты-то точно знаешь, какой у меня высокий конкурс на этот титул.  
  
Луи целует его в висок.  
  
\- Подожди еще секундочку, любимый.  
  
Гарри не уверен, что именно Луи имеет ввиду, но полагает, что это может быть как-то связано с тем, что прямо сейчас вокруг них постепенно нарастает музыка. Это Новый Орлеан, так что все утро где-то на фоне играет джаз, но теперь один мотив уверенно перекрывает остальные.  
  
Эта мелодия хорошо знакома Гарри, и он мгновенно узнает песню и понимает ее значение. Хотя приходится подождать еще несколько секунд, прежде чем группа музыкантов появляется в поле зрения. Если Гарри правильно посчитал, то там как минимум двенадцать человек с инструментами, и, естественно, компанию им составляет Найл, играющий на чем-то, напоминающем электрическую мандолину. А Лиам и Зейн уже затягивают в унисон:  
  
\- _Wouldn’t it be nice if we could wake up, in the morning when the day is new?_ *(14)  
  
Они подходят и останавливаются прямо посреди площади напротив скамейки, на которой сидят Гарри и Луи. И Гарри совсем не удивляется, когда Луи подскакивает и присоединяется к ним.  
  
\- _Baby then there wouldn’t be a single thing we couldn’t do. We could be married, and then we’d be happy…_ *(14)  
  
Он изображает руками жест, словно бы спрашивает: « _Ну как тебе такая идея?_ », но эта его вольная импровизация ничуть не умаляет монументальности события.  
  
Гарри мог бы заявить, что он вовсе не прослезился. Но шестнадцать фанатов засняли предложение на телефоны и выложили на Youtube, так что его слова не выдержали бы проверки на правдивость.  
  
*  
  
 **Февраль 2015**  
 _Гарри 21, Луи 23_  
  
Дальше события разворачиваются именно так, как говорил когда-то давно Луи из будущего. Гарри и Луи действительно женятся в Нью-Йорке на двадцать первый день рождения Гарри.  
  
По стандартам восточного побережья в этом году выдалась необычно мягкая зима, поэтому они с парнями – включая Эда, который тоже в городе, потому что у него очередной концерт в MSG, и ребят из гастрольной команды – в одних легких ветровках идут в сторону «Большой Поляны» Центрального Парка чтобы попинать футбольный мяч.  
  
\- Эй, я слышал, что вы двое собираетесь пожениться, – замечает Калеб, техник по свету, когда они с Гарри делают небольшой перерыв, чтобы попить воды. Они оба часто устраивают такие передышки… наверное, все дело в том, что они оказались самыми слабыми игроками на поле. Гарри добавляет эту информацию в весьма короткий список фактов, которые он знает про Калеба: он новичок в их команде, работает только с Нового Года, когда-то у него была собака, и он хреново играет в футбол.  
  
Гарри улыбается и рассеянно теребит кольца. Он носит оба – и свое, и Луи – на цепочке на шее, потому что они не хотят рисковать тем, что Луи может потерять кольцо во время прыжка.  
  
\- Да. Мы уже подготовили свидетельство о браке и все такое. Только ждали, когда мне исполнится двадцать один, потому что такой возраст кажется нам подходящим для свадьбы.  
  
Калеб кивает.  
  
\- Мило. А вы уже назначили официально время и место?  
  
\- Не совсем. Наверное, мы просто, ну, живем только сегодняшним днем.  
  
Может быть, для кого-то, кто не знаком с природой отношений Гарри и Луи, такое заявление могло бы прозвучать довольно бестолково и глупо, но Калеб только согласно пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Я могу провести для вас церемонию, если хотите. Я когда-то давно был священником.  
  
Итак, это уже вторая деталь, которую Гарри узнал о Калебе за сегодня.  
  
Еще секунду он размышляет над сложившейся ситуаций: над собственным грязным и потным обликом, над еще более грязным и потным обликом своего предполагаемого мужа, и над тем фактом, что все здесь присутствующие приходятся им почти семьей. Это люди, которые их знают и любят на протяжении всех пяти лет, проведенных вместе.  
  
\- Эй, Луи, – кричит Гарри через все поле. – Хочешь пожениться прямо сейчас?  
  
Луи отправляет мяч за ворота, на которых стоит Лиам, и подбегает к Гарри, улыбаясь ему и светя радостным взглядом из-под влажной от пота челки.  
  
\- Да, черт побери, хочу.  
  
*  
  
Они с парнями устраивают праздничный «прием» в Starbucks. И Гарри выкладывает в инстаграм фотографию их пластиковых стаканчиков, на боках которых ручкой нацарапано «Жених 1» и «Жених 2».  
  
Через восемнадцать часов этот пост бьет рекорд по числу лайков среди всех постов инстаграма с момента его создания.  
  
*  
  
Они заваливаются в The Plaza Hotel, испытывая приятное, кружащее голову опьянение, хотя даже не притрагивались к алкоголю. И они оба за сегодня впихнули слово «муж» в совершенно неприемлемое количество фраз… уж точно куда больше, чем могли вытерпеть уши их друзей.  
  
Но Гарри и Луи теперь супруги. Они принадлежат друг другу официально, а не только в смысле «все-силы-вселенной-сговорились-чтобы-свести-нас-вместе». И это осознание опьяняет.  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что вот-вот впервые трахну состоящего в браке мужчину, – заявляет Луи, отрываясь от шеи Гарри, на которой он оставляет засосы.  
  
Гарри улыбается, прикрыв глаза и запрокинув голову назад.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, это будет отличаться от секса с бойфрендом?  
  
\- Не знаю. Теперь мне придется переживать, что ты со мной разведешься и заберешь половину моего состояния.  
  
\- Ооо, малыш, меня заводят такие разговоры.  
  
Луи смеется, а потом целует его. Это точно такая же победа, как и все остальное.  
  
\- Знаешь, для меня это тоже первый раз с семейным мужчиной, – замечает Гарри, позволяя утянуть себя к кровати с пологом, занимающей большую часть номера. – И, в отличие от тебя, я буду спать только со своим законным мужем до конца своей жизни.  
  
\- Что ты… ах, точно, потому что я еще буду прыгать к твоим младшим версиям.  
  
Гарри фыркает.  
  
\- Ты будешь трахать тинейджеров, пока я буду мерзнуть в одиночестве в настоящем времени.  
  
Луи поднимает их руки к груди, чтобы еще раз полюбоваться на свежие рисунки, украшающие их безымянные пальцы. У Гарри слегка перехватывает дыхание. Этот крошечный символ бесконечности – все, что он так долго хотел увидеть. Настоящий, навсегда впечатанный в кожу, а не тот, который он машинально вырисовывал ручкой, замечтавшись. От вида этой татуировки Гарри бросает в дрожь и захлестывают самые потрясающие эмоции.  
  
\- На самом деле, конечно же, я не возражаю, – наконец продолжает Гарри, отыскав свой голос. – Ты дарил мне столько счастья, когда я был подростком. И ты делаешь меня невероятно счастливым сейчас, так что…  
  
Его прерывает легкое прикосновение губ, которое переходит в полноценный поцелуй, и вот они уже страстно перекатываются по матрасу, словно сами снова стали подростками. Нет ничего более прекрасного, чем поцелуи, если у вас есть много свободного времени. Тогда прелюдию можно растянуть на весь вечер, наслаждаясь каждой ее стадией.  
  
\- В какой позе ты меня хочешь? – спрашивает Гарри, когда на нем остаются одни штаны, а под спиной ощущается приятная мягкость кровати.  
  
Луи отрывается от бицепса Гарри, на котором он оставлял засос, поднимает голову и замирает.  
  
\- Эм. Вообще-то, я тут подумал… Мы могли бы сделать перестановку, в смысле… в спальне?  
  
Гарри хмурит брови, изо всех сил пытаясь разобраться в сути предложения Луи, хотя по всему его телу разливается тяжелое желание.  
  
\- Ты хочешь переставить мебель? Не думаю, что это разрешено…  
  
Луи драматично роняет голову, утыкаясь лбом Гарри в грудь.  
  
\- Нет, идиот. Под «перестановкой» я имел ввиду нас с тобой.  
  
Гарри может поклясться, что он не пьян и не кретин. И он бы посмотрел на скорость мышления кого-нибудь другого, когда на нем лежит голый Луи Томлинсон.  
  
\- Ох, – наконец доходит до него. – Ох. – Гарри облизывает губы. – Конечно, мы можем это сделать. Мы точно можем это сделать. Если ты уверен, что хочешь.  
  
\- Да, ага, я довольно давно об этом думаю. Прости, что мне понадобилось так много времени, чтобы, ну, подготовиться.  
  
Гарри снова хмурится, пытаясь отвлечься от возбуждения, вызванного мыслью о том, что вот-вот должно произойти.  
  
\- Понадобилось много времени? О чем ты говоришь?  
  
Луи рассеянно взмахивает руками, и теперь он действительно выглядит нервным. В их брачную ночь. Господи, благослови его.  
  
\- Ну, ты, наверное, ждал этого, а я никогда не предлагал и все такое. Просто в таком варианте мне было более комфортно, понимаешь, и…  
  
\- Погоди, – перебивает его Гарри. – То есть ты считаешь, что я тебя уже трахал?  
  
Луи уставляется на него в полной растерянности.  
  
\- Я… да? Я думал, что мы, эм… Гарри, помоги мне.  
  
\- Мы всегда делали это только одним способом, – поясняет Гарри. – Я и все версии тебя. Я хотел именно так с самого начала. Вообще-то, я тоже чувствовал себя комфортно в такой роли…  
  
\- То есть, ты никогда не хотел заполучить вот это? – Луи указывает на собственную задницу с почти оскорбленным выражением на лице.  
  
\- Конечно, я этого хотел, – торопливо заверяет его Гарри. – Но ты не предоставлял мне возможности опробовать на тебе все свои сексуальные фантазии, так что…  
  
\- Верно, прости, – Луи виновато опускает голову.  
  
\- Нет, тебе не за что извиняться. Я просто объясняю. Хотя, ты предлагал один раз. Несколько лет назад.  
  
\- И ты отказался? – фыркает Луи, словно он никогда в жизни не слышал ничего более абсурдного. – Почему?  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
\- Наверное, чтобы мы могли сделать это сейчас. Раньше я боялся, что у нас останется слишком мало общих «первых раз».  
  
Теперь он понимает, насколько детскими и глупыми были его опасения и насколько наивным было его представление об отношениях до того, как он испытал это на себе. Они с Луи уже разделили сотни всевозможных «первых раз». Вся их карьера состоит из таких переломных моментов, не только для них самих, но и для всей музыкальной индустрии Великобритании. Они вместе в первый раз сходили с самолета в дюжине незнакомых стран, вместе встретили Королеву, вместе выступали на арене Уэмбли, еще будучи подростками.   
  
И, естественно, они вместе открывали новые горизонты в сексуальном плане. Вместе присоединились к клубу «На высоте мили»*(15). Пытались заняться полноценным сексом на пляже, когда были в Малаге в последний раз. С переменным успехом. Экспериментировали с легким вариантом связывания, ролевыми играми и видеокамерой. Семнадцатилетний Гарри, наверное, думал, что их «первые разы» закончатся, как только они опробуют оба варианта проникновения друг в друга, но он был до ужаса наивен. Жизнь с Луи – это намного больше, чем просто вид секса, которым они занимаются, и каждый день для них словно новый «первый раз».  
  
\- Что ж, муж, – объявляет Луи, оставляя легкий поцелуй на том пальце Гарри, на котором красуется свежая татуировка. – В какой позе ты хочешь _меня_?  
  
Гарри неожиданно чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке и делает глубокий вдох, проводя ладонями по бедрам Луи, чтобы успокоиться.  
  
\- Эм, не знаю. Ты не обидишься, если я попрошу тебя встать на колени? Просто, наверное, я хочу видеть, что делаю.  
  
\- Без проблем, – легко соглашается Луи, быстро чмокая Гарри в нос, а потом скатывается с него и встает в вышеупомянутую позу. – Но, должен тебя предупредить, что я совсем не такой гибкий, как ты, Мистер Йога, так что, пожалуйста, не ожидай слишком многого.   
  
Гарри предполагает, что Луи вспомнил про тот случай, когда несколько недель назад Гарри, сидя на члене Луи, сделал то, что называется полным мостиком. По его собственному мнению, получилось довольно впечатляюще.  
  
\- Ты просто идеален, – заверяет его Гарри, проводя носом по изгибу шеи Луи. – А теперь, эм, ты распаковал смазку?  
  
Луи невнятно кивает куда-то влево.  
  
\- Вроде бы, бросил под подушку.  
  
Гарри протягивает руку, отыскивает тюбик и выдавливает немного его содержимого на пальцы.  
  
Он уже имеет опыт в растягивании задницы, так что алгоритм процесса ему вполне понятен. Однако, он оказывается абсолютным новичком в том, что касается необходимости контролировать, чтобы этот процесс приносил удовольствие другому человеку. Он убежден, что портит весь настрой постоянно повторяя: «Ты в порядке? Точно все хорошо?» Но, что поделаешь. Он хочет быть уверенным в том, что Луи приятно.  
  
Наконец, Луи издает низкий, удовлетворенный стон, и Гарри понимает, что нашел нужное место, ту самую точку, от прикосновения к которой он сам всегда видит звезды. Он массирует ее еще немного, пока Луи не подается бедрами назад в нетерпении.  
  
\- Давай уже.  
  
\- Я только… презерватив.  
  
Луи стряхивает напряжение с запястий, пока ждет, а потом возвращается в прежнюю позу, но Гарри ловит его за талию.  
  
\- Вообще-то, я хочу… вот так.  
  
Он сжимает бедра Луи и тянет его назад, пока они оба не оказываются сидящими на коленях на кровати, грудь Гарри прижата к спине Луи. Поддаваясь внезапному порыву, Гарри обвивает обеими руками своего мужа и лижет уже выцветающий засос у него под ухом.  
  
\- Я сделаю так, что тебе будет очень хорошо, – обещает он.  
  
Он отклоняется еще немного назад, садится на пятки и на секунду задерживается в таком положении, любуясь задницей Луи, представшей перед ним во всей своей округлой и выпуклой красе.  
  
\- Разведи ноги шире, любимый, – инструктирует он Луи, подталкивая его колени до тех пор, пока они не оказываются расставлены по обоим сторонам от коленей самого Гарри. Потом, все еще крепко удерживая бедра Луи, он тянет его вниз, чтобы Луи фактически сел Гарри на колени, а член Гарри расположился точно между ягодиц Луи. Пальцем одной руки Гарри разводит их в стороны, а другой, сжав основание своего члена, направляет его к отверстию.  
  
Поначалу Гарри движется очень медленно, до смерти боясь, что каким-нибудь образом навредит Луи, и внимательно следит за выражением лица мужа, чтобы не пропустить ни одного намека на боль или дискомфорт. Но Луи по большей части выглядит так, словно он полностью сосредоточен на новых ощущениях внутри, экспериментируя с крохотными смещениями бедер. Его ладонь расслабленно обхватывает член, время от времени поглаживая его.  
  
Как только Гарри более-менее удостоверяется, что не порвет Луи на две половинки, он задает ритм. Медленные и чувственные толчки. Тесное тепло вокруг члена Гарри просто невероятно, а растянутое колечко мышц восхитительно сжимается. Гарри чувствует себя сексуальным, ему нравится иметь полный контроль над телом Луи и с каждым толчком вырывать из него хриплые тихие стоны. Черт, ему безумно нравится проводить ладонями по каждому дюйму золотистой кожи Луи, по его обнаженной груди, гладкому животу и выступающим на руках венам.  
  
\- Так хорошо, малыш, – стонет Луи, запрокидывая одну руку назад и притягивая Гарри в поцелуй. Это больше похоже на нескоординированное столкновение зубов, но Гарри чувствует себя еще ближе к Луи, так что в каком-то смысле это потрясающе.  
  
Если честно, Гарри почти ожидает, что он кончит сразу же, как только полностью окажется в Луи, так что его приятно удивляет собственная выдержка. Однако, он уже чувствует, как оргазм пробирается по нервам к основанию позвоночника. Ощущает, как все мышцы начинают подергиваться. И начинает резче двигаться в Луи, наблюдая, как тот грубо дрочит себе.  
  
\- Давай, муж, – бормочет Луи, и, наверное, он точно знает, что делает, и какую власть это слово имеет над Гарри, заставляя его терять над собой контроль. Гарри кончает в Луи, прикусывая его плечо, чтобы удержаться от крика… в конце концов, они в приличном отеле. Он не уверен, какое именно из его действий отправляет Луи за грань вслед за ним.  
  
\- Боже мой, – произносит Гарри, отдышавшись, отстраняется от Луи и стаскивает с себя презерватив.  
  
Луи сползает с кровати и ковыляет в сторону смежной ванной, возвращаясь оттуда с двумя влажными полотенцами.  
  
\- Теперь наш брак окончательно вступил в силу, – объявляет он, вновь устраиваясь на простынях. – И даже не думай о том, чтобы его аннулировать.  
  
Гарри смеется и ворочается в кровати, выискивая самое удобное положение.  
  
\- У меня такого и в мыслях не было, любимый. Кроме того, я же планировал развестись с тобой и отсудить половину твоего состояния, забыл?  
  
\- Так и знал, что ты вышел за меня только ради статуи человека-паука.  
  
Гарри подвывает от хохота, забыв, что в этом отеле очень тонкие стены. И Луи приходится во имя благопристойности заткнуть его поцелуем.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, муж, – с нежностью желает он Гарри. – Увидимся утром.

 

 **Сентябрь 2015**  
 _Гарри 21, Луи 23_  
  
Под нескончаемые требования обеих семей и неистовство со стороны публики, Гарри и Луи приходят к выводу, что по возвращении в Англию им придется устроить традиционную свадьбу.  
  
Ни один из них не испытывает энтузиазма по поводу планирования этого мероприятия, хотя Гарри вынужден признать, что немного проникается этим в процессе. Определиться с датой и местом оказывается легко, и они управляются с этим в полуденный перерыв. Потом еще час Гарри с Джеммой выбирают тему и цветы. Куда больше времени у Луи уходит на выбор торта, но Гарри подозревает, что в этом следует винить неуемное желание мужа перепробовать столько бесплатных образцов из предложенной коллекции, сколько возможно.  
  
Зато выбор музыки становится сложнейшей задачей. Они опрашивают кучу групп, дуэтов и диджеев, но никто из них не кажется подходящим на эту роль. Гарри видит определенный потенциал в классическом струнном квартете, но он также знает, что они хотят устроить вечеринку, а это значит, что гости должны танцевать. Если бы только каверы тех групп, которых они прослушали, не были такими банальными и сопливыми… А если нанять диджея, то музыка, по мнению Гарри, потеряет часть индивидуальности, хотя даже Ник предлагает свою кандидатуру, уповая на то, что он работал на свадьбе Кейт Мосс, а значит у него хватает опыта и квалификации. Но Гарри и Луи склоняются в сторону живой музыки, а потому им приходится вежливо отказаться.  
  
\- Сейчас у меня уже появляется огромный соблазн просто включить плейлист со своего iTunes в режиме рандомного выбора песен, – ворчит Гарри однажды вечером, когда они на пару лопают сливочное мороженое с добавками, которое приготовил Луи, обозвав сие блюдо адекватным ужином.  
  
\- Никто не захочет танцевать под блеяние Барашка Билли, – заявляет Луи, не отвлекаясь от зачерпывания ложкой шоколадного соуса.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами, продолжая настаивать на своем:  
  
\- Тогда можно включить плейлист в режиме рандомного выбора песен с iTunes Лиама, мне уже все равно.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь просто обязан сказать Саймону, что у нас тут разворачивается отличный сюжет для реалити-шоу. Забудьте про X-Factor! А у вас хватит таланта, чтобы выступить на нашей свадьбе?  
  
Гарри полагает, что основная проблема заключается в том, что большую часть их любимой музыки исполняют те люди, которые и так приглашены на торжество. Как-то неловко просить любительскую группу исполнить кавер на «Thinking Out Loud» прямо перед Эдом Шираном или спеть «Your Song» для Элтона Джона. А Калеб Фоллоуилл вообще относится отрицательно ко всем каверам на свои песни, так что Гарри не хочется, чтобы какой-нибудь певец на свадьбе получил психологическую травму потому, что рискнул включить в сетлист «Sex on Fire».  
  
В конце концов простое и изящное решение приходит тогда, когда они все собираются, чтобы обсудить готовящийся к выходу Альманах One Direction. Собственно, этот Альманах представляет собой монументальный альбом с еще не выпущенными в свет фотографиями, скопившимися за все пять лет. И пока парни отбирают те фотографии, которые войдут в издание, взгляд Гарри падает на одно прикольное черно-белое изображение сцены из тура Up All Night, сделанное в винтажном стиле. Зал абсолютно пуст, и сцена пуста, за исключением пяти стоек с микрофонами. И есть в этой картинке что-то навязчивое, какое-то ощущение затишья перед бурей.  
  
Сначала Гарри просто хочется поставить его в рамку. Может быть, увеличить и повесить дома на стену в своем кабинете, потому что это та самая хипстерская фигня, которую Луи ни за что не согласится терпеть в их общем жилом пространстве. Но потом до него доходит.  
  
\- Свободные микрофоны, – произносит он вслух, не утруждая себя дальнейшими разъяснениями. Поэтому его совершенно не удивляют устремленные на него в ответ непонимающие взгляды. Он только кивает своим мыслям, убеждаясь в гениальности этой идеи. – Свободные микрофоны, для свадьбы. Нам не нужно нанимать артистов… все, кто будет там присутствовать, сами артисты. Все смогут спеть то, что захотят.  
  
Несколько секунд парни, кажется, обдумывают услышанное, а потом взрываются одобрительными восклицаниями.  
  
\- И никого не придется уговаривать подняться на сцену, – замечает Зейн. – Большинство из нас просто жаждущие внимания идиоты.  
  
Найл вытаскивает из кармана телефон.  
  
\- Я прямо сейчас напишу Марвину, пусть соберет JLS ради «Everybody In Love». Они пели ее на свадьбе Фрэнки Сэндфорд, так что, черт побери, смогут выступить и на вашей.  
  
Но больше всех задумкой восхищается Лиам, что вполне предсказуемо.  
  
\- Парни, я даже не знаю, как буду выбирать песню. У меня в голове столько вариантов. Понимаете, что я имею ввиду? Может быть, лучше сделать микс из всех или…  
  
\- Пейно, пообещай мне, что отдашь микрофон другим гостям хотя бы на половину вечера, – требует Луи строгим тоном, хотя уголки его губ ползут вверх. – И еще, что ты будешь держать себя в руках и не воспроизведешь нам всю дискографию Джастина Тимберлейка.  
  
Лиам щелкает Луи по уху и тут же за это извиняется.  
  
\- Это действительно сложное решение, – задумчиво тянет он. – Почти как выбор песни для прослушивания на X-Factor много лет назад.  
  
Гарри встречается с Луи взглядом и невольно вспоминает, как тот шутил про реалити-шоу об отборе на должность свадебного певца. И точно знает, что мысли мужа свернули на ту же тропинку, когда они оба одновременно начинают хохотать в голос.   
  
После этого основная тема совещания сменяется с Альманаха на свадьбу, которая теперь является точно таким же бизнесом, как и все остальное, а парни принимают активное участие во всех стадиях ее планирования. Например, Зейн предлагает дать гостям бенгальские огни, которые можно зажечь, провожая Гарри и Луи, вместо того, чтобы забрасывать молодоженов рисом. Лиам договаривается с In-N-Out, чтобы те доставили через Атлантику закуски на ночную вечеринку. А Найла назначают ответственным за пошив смокингов, поскольку он уже выполнил собственноручно возложенную на себя миссию по организации «самого масштабного и легендарного мальчишника из всех, какие вы видели в своей жизни». В осуществлении этого плана ему самоотверженно помогал и оказывал всевозможную поддержку Стэн… и длящееся три дня похмелье Гарри доказывает, что они достигли успеха.  
  
Когда вопрос с музыкой оказывается улажен, остаются только мелкие глупые детали. Какую скульптуру поставить в центр стола, какие сувениры подарить гостям на обеде после репетиции бракосочетания и на каких винтажных машинах укатить в Лидс. Если честно, их мамы получают от всего происходящего куда больше удовольствия, чем они сами, но Гарри полагает, что этого и следовало ожидать, ведь вторая свадьба с самого начала была их инициативой.  
  
В конце концов все складывается удачно. «Свадебный Уикэнд» подобен мечте: никаких перемещений во времени и почти никаких папарацци. Во время церемонии Гарри пребывает в состоянии, похожем на сон, а весь праздник после теряется в дымке любви и радости. Естественно, он выпивает щедрую порцию шампанского, но этого явно недостаточно, чтобы стать причиной того, что он не может расставить по местам воспоминания с собственной свадьбы. Все произошедшее представляется ему великолепным, сказочным блаженством.  
  
К счастью, Гарри не приходится самостоятельно восстанавливать лучшие моменты этого знаменательного дня. На утро после торжества он выскальзывает из постели и возвращается с подносом, укомплектованным чаем, тостами и хлопьями на выбор для Луи. И со своим iPad.   
  
Луи тут же приветствует его сонным голосом:  
  
\- Доброе утро, мой дважды муж.  
  
Гарри наклоняется, чтобы подарить ему утренний поцелуй.  
  
\- Доброе утро, Мишка Лу. Хочешь посмотреть, что про нас пишут?  
  
Он передает iPad Луи, чтобы тот смог прочесть все детали их свадьбы в интерпретации The Daily Mail.  
  
  
 _ **Они прошли в ОДНОМ НАПРАВЛЕНИИ*(16) – к алтарю!**  
  
Теперь официально: ГАРРИ СТАЙЛС и ЛУИ ТОМЛИНСОН из группы One Direction вчера отпраздновали вступление в брак в замке, построенном в 18 веке, в графстве Кент. Несмотря на слухи о том, что они уже произнесли свои клятвы в Америке, поп-звезды закатили шикарную церемонию для семьи и друзей в стране, которую они называют домом.  
  
Гости – в том числе их товарищи по группе НАЙЛ ХОРАН, ЗЕЙН МАЛИК и ЛИАМ ПЕЙН, а также известные музыканты, такие как ТЕЙЛОР СВИФТ и ЭД ШИРАН, – въезжали в ворота замка на автомобилях Rolls Royce. А красавица Кара Делевинь и ее сестра Поппи Делевинь были сфотографированы за периметром частной территории, пока ожидали разрешение от охраны. Также были замечены: мать Томлинсона – прелестная Джей – с детьми, актер и ведущий ДЖЕЙМС КОРДЕН, модель АЛЕКСА ЧАНГ, диджей Radio 1 НИК ГРИМШОУ и австралийская группа 5 SECONDS OF SUMMER. Вне всяких сомнений, гости в полной мере насладились английским шармом и романтикой «Самого Красивого Места в Мире».  
  
Церемония прошла на замковых землях, в саду из роз. Стайлс был одет в смокинг от Burberry, тогда как Томлинсон отдал предпочтение костюму от Тома Форда. Гости говорили, что эти двое «много флиртовали во время церемонии, стараясь сохранить беззаботную атмосферу». Сообщается также, что они хихикали даже во время зачитывания цитат из Библии! «Парни и их шаферы не смогли удержать себя в руках на тринадцатой главе Первого послания к Корифнянам», – сказал наш источник. «Знаете, на той фразе: любовь – это терпение, любовь – это доброта…» Хм, кажется, у группы есть какая-то шутка на эту тему! Хоран и Пейн стояли рядом со Стайлсом, тогда как Малик и друг детства Томлинсона Стенли Лукас были шаферами Луи. Вместо того, чтобы вместе зажечь свечу в честь рождения новой семьи, счастливая пара решила завязать морской узел. Про морской узел говорят, что каким бы крепким он ни был, под напором непогоды он становится еще крепче. Также для тех, кто не знает: оба – и Стайлс, и Томлинсон, – украсили руки татуировками на морскую тематику.  
  
В качестве закусок до основного торжества гостям преподнесли шведские фрикадельки со шпинатом и тарталетки с козьим сыром…_  
  
  
\- Бла-бла-бла, Саймон Коуэлл твиттнул, что он сожалеет о том, что не смог присутствовать, и желает паре счастья, бла-бла-бла, список эксклюзивных гостей, бла-бла… что ж, кажется, кое в чем они не соврали. Хотя я не понимаю, почему они так одержимы детальным описанием наряда Кары и зачем приводят ссылки на магазины, в которых можно купить точно такие же вещи.  
  
Гарри усмехается, забирая у Луи iPad и откладывая его на прикроватный столик.  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что она обошла меня даже на моей собственной свадьбе. Я с ней больше не разговариваю.  
  
\- Судя по этой статье, тебя обошли даже шведские фрикадельки… к слову о них. Сдается мне, что болтливый «источник» принадлежит к обслуживающему персоналу.  
  
Гарри тут же морщится.  
  
\- Эх, они мне понравились. Я разочарован.  
  
\- Наверное, этого следовало ожидать. Они нас любят, Гарольд. Публика нас просто обожает.  
  
Гарри ничего не отвечает, он просто опускает руку и ловит ладонь Луи.  
  
Они не устраивают суеты и утро после своей второй свадьбы проводят совершенно обычно. Они могли бы остаться в замке прошлой ночью или отправиться в один из шикарных отелей поблизости от него или в Лондоне… черт, они могли бы улететь на любой пятизвездочный курорт в мире. Но им хотелось провести брачную ночь в собственном доме, несмотря на то, что в пять утра пришлось потратить два часа на дорогу туда. Просто они и так слишком редко бывают дома.  
  
Пока они занимаются своими делами на кухне, где-то на фоне играет шоу Ника. Гарри просматривает первую порцию снимков со свадьбы, которые прислал фотограф, а Луи развлекается с приложением GarageBand, когда радио внезапно привлекает к себе их внимание.  
  
 _\- А теперь, Свифти, мы с тобой не самые счастливые люди этим утром, потому что вчера мы были на одной очень особенной свадьбе, и вечеринка закончилась довольно поздно, но нам все равно пришлось рано вставать ради этого шоу. Так что я вынужден тебя спросить: как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
\- Если честно, бывало и лучше. Но, знаешь, что? Все в порядке, потому что ты тоже здесь, и мы с тобой страдаем вместе.  
  
\- Значит, тебе понравилось?  
  
\- Что? Свадьба? Конечно. То есть, я не уверена, как много мне можно рассказывать…  
  
\- Расскажи хоть что-нибудь, они не будут против. Их жизни были буквально построены на социальных сетях.  
  
\- Ну… ладно, я скажу, что это была красивая церемония, и я так много плакала, что мама Гарри посматривала на меня с беспокойством… ох, отлично, теперь завтра нас ждут потрясающие заголовки: «Все еще одинокая Тейлор Свифт рыдает на свадьбе своего бывшего бойфренда». Я только хочу, чтобы все понимали, что я ничего такого не имела ввиду. Это были слезы счастья, эм, потому что видеть, что два человека так любят друг друга, это вдохновляет. Я даже не предполагала, что смогу снова поверить в существование родственных душ, но…  
  
\- Знаешь, я чувствую то же самое. Клянусь, эти двое как будто больны романтикой и оптимизмом, и нас тоже заразили. Честное слово, вчера я уходил с церемонии и думал про себя: «Любовь всей твоей жизни где-то там, Грим, нужно только подождать». Это ужасно.  
  
\- Точно. Что ж, как раз к слову об этом: сегодня я взяла с собой гитару, потому что решила, что хочу посвятить кое-что этой счастливой паре.  
  
\- Их свадьба так вдохновила тебя, что ты написала песню?  
  
\- Вроде того. Вообще-то, я написала ее в пятнадцать, когда свято верила в сказки, счастливые концы и все эти искрометные моменты. Я только заменила пару фраз, и… да, я назвала эту песню «Для Гарри»._  
  
Дальше следует пауза и отдаленная возня, а потом Тейлор начинает играть.  
  
\- _He said, you were seven and I was five, I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky, like pretty lights…_ *(17)  
  
Гарри смотрит в глаза Луи, пока они слушают трогательную любовную историю в исполнении Тейлор. Это не совсем их история – она проще и не так запутана, как та дорога, что привела их к этому моменту, – но она о взрослении и о том, что иногда до настоящих отношений нужно дорасти, и в этом смысле она им подходит.  
  
Луи сжимает руку Гарри и тянет его вверх, а потом кружит мимо кухонной стойки и камина, и Гарри хохочет, потому что танцы на кухне… да, его жизнь действительно олицетворяет песню Тейлор Свифт, изнутри и снаружи. Он спотыкается, когда перебор струн замедляется и Тейлор тянет одну строчку, которая не совсем подходит случаю, но быстро восстанавливает равновесие, притягивая Луи ближе к себе и надеясь, что его муж ничего не заметил.  
  
Он закрывает глаза, и даже когда песня заканчивается, они продолжают раскачиваться, просто обнимая друг друга и наслаждаясь чувством единения. Позже Гарри поджаривает курицу и овощи для фахитас, а Луи комментирует вчерашние речи шаферов. Потом они делают друг другу минет в ванной, и Гарри называет это действо «брачным душем», а после гуляют по Риджентс-парку, держась за руки. Вечер настигает их в любимом баре, где они заказывают пинту на каждого. Пиво идет легко, но вскоре оказывается забыто за поцелуями.  
  
И Гарри счастлив. Можно сказать, что он на седьмом небе. Но ему не дает покоя та самая строчка из песни.  
  
 _When you’ll be eighty-seven I’ll be eighty-five, I’ll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky, oh my my my._ *(17)

 

 **Июль 2010**  
 _Гарри 16, Луи 23_  
  
Гарри принял немало неверных решений в своей жизни. Не так, чтобы тонну… он не входит в число трудных подростков: от него никто не залетел, и он не успел обзавестись какой-нибудь вредной зависимостью. Но он успел наделать ошибок. Ему шестнадцать, так что это естественно. После последней вечеринки в честь дня рождения Уилла он два дня мучился похмельем. Получил двойку за эссе по английскому, потому что посчитал, что прочтение статьи из Википедии вполне может заменить чтение самого произведения «И восходит солнце». А еще однажды он не только позволил Элли с девчонками распрямить себе волосы, но даже разрешил запечатлеть этот момент для потомков. Ни одним из этих поступков он не гордится.  
  
Но самое ужасное решение – худшее из всех, что он принял в своей юной жизни, – это то, что он позволил своему бойфренду трахнуть себя.  
  
Он не жалеет, что Луи «Я Не Скажу Тебе Свою Фамилию, Чтобы Ты Не Смог Найти Меня На Фейсбуке, Но Хорошая Попытка, Гарри» так основательно лишил его девственности. Это был превосходный вечер, наполненный моментами, которые продолжают постоянно крутиться у него в воображении.  
  
Но в этом и заключается проблема.  
  
Теперь, когда Гарри испытал на себе, что такое настоящий секс, ему постоянно хочется это повторить. Как будто просто шестнадцати лет было недостаточно для того, чтобы ходить повсюду, щеголяя стояком, теперь его постоянно подстегивают невероятно яркие воспоминания о Луи, входящем в его тело по самые яйца. Обычной дрочки ему уже недостаточно, потому что он знает, что именно упускает. Гарри подозревал, что после того, как Луи побывает внутри него, переносить разлуку станет намного сложнее, но не осознавал, что это будет совершенно невыносимо.  
  
К черту будущее, серьезно.  
  
За последний месяц, что прошел с Секса (как с большой буквы называет это событие про себя Гарри), он провел очень много времени в компании своей правой руки. Долгий, потворствующий слабостям душ по утрам и торопливые шалости под одеялом вечером, когда он чуть не прокусывает нижнюю губу в попытках сдержать стоны. И у него все еще есть вся эта смазка, которую он приобрел в составе «набора для первого раза», но единственное время, когда ему выпадает возможность ею воспользоваться, это полдень, когда мама и Робин на работе.  
  
И даже тогда его неопытным пальцам ни за что не сравниться с великолепным членом Луи.  
  
Он уже дошел до такого состояния, что продумывает план приобретения вибратора. К сожалению, живописный Холмс Чаппелс не изобилует секс-шопами… но даже если бы они тут были, слишком велик шанс, что его владельцем оказался бы кто-нибудь из соседей или одна из тех дам, которые приходят к маме Гарри на чашечку чая. В этом смысле жизнь в маленьком городке бывает крайне неудобной.  
  
Но это не важно, потому что завтра он едет в Манчестер на открытое прослушивание для X-Factor. И… он даже не хочет сейчас об этом думать. Все равно ему кажется нереальным тот факт, что меньше чем через двадцать четыре часа он окажется перед Шерил Коул и Саймоном Коуэлом, позволив им решать, стоит ли его голос внимания. Он взволнован. И нервничает. В нем бурлит столько эмоций, что он не может их переварить.  
  
Лучше уж сосредоточиться на покупке вибратора.  
  
Это первый по-настоящему теплый день лета, но Гарри не хочется выходить на улицу. Он не может заставить себя пойти в лес, кишащий потенциальными искрами, способными разжечь воспоминания. К тому же весь дом сегодня в его полном распоряжении, потому что мама и Робин уехали в Ливерпуль на весь день. Так что Гарри попеременно дрочит и слушает музыку так громко, как ему заблагорассудится. Он полагает, что это отличное времяпровождение.  
  
\- Сегодня ты меня динамишь, да? Господи, сколько романтики.  
  
Помните старых добрых мультяшных персонажей Warner Brothers, которые реагировали так быстро, что выпрыгивали из одежды? Примерно тоже самое происходит с Гарри. Он слышит голос Луи и подрывается с кровати, широко распахнув глаза и рот.  
  
\- Ты… здесь? – заикается он, глотая слова. – Но я не ждал… ты не должен был… в Списке…  
  
\- Я бы сказал, что в нем отсутствуют некоторые важные даты. Лучше поговорить об этом с нашей службой безопасности путешествий во времени.  
  
\- Ты… - Гарри не понимает, почему он тратит столько времени на беседы о Списке, когда все, чего он так долго хотел, находится прямо перед ним. Он захлопывает рот и бросается к Луи, обхватывая его руками, ощущая под пальцами теплую кожу и упругие мышцы и вдыхая знакомый аромат.  
  
Луи с радостью встречает его, крепко обнимая, как будто он скучал по Гарри также сильно, даже если оставил своего Гарри всего секунду назад.  
  
Параллельно со всеми этими мыслями Гарри замечает:  
  
\- Ты выглядишь моложе, чем обычно. То есть, у тебя такие длинные волосы. И ты очень худой. Ты нормально питаешься в будущем?  
  
\- Ты называешь мои старшие версии толстыми?  
  
Луи притворяется оскорбленным, поэтому Гарри тоже изображает раскаяние.  
  
\- Конечно же, нет. Ты всегда идеален, все твои версии. Я просто волнуюсь…  
  
Луи целует его, очень быстро и задевая только верхнюю губу.  
  
\- Я здоров, как лошадь, Хазза, клянусь. Просто там, откуда я пришел, творится полное безумие. Будущее – очень беспокойное место, знаешь ли.  
  
\- Да? – Гарри прижимается еще ближе к Луи и опускает подбородок ему на плечо, и они стоят грудь к груди, кожа к коже. – Расскажи мне об этом.  
  
Если и есть какая-то черта в молодых версиях Луи, которую Гарри особенно любит (кроме того, что они – версии Луи), это то, какими существенно более откровенными они могут быть. Кажется, в двадцать с хвостиком у Луи еще не развился этот надоедливый рефлекс «ты-же-знаешь-что-я-не-могу-тебе-сказать».  
  
Ладони Луи спускаются на бедра Гарри, останавливаясь на уровне резинки спортивных штанов, так, что большие пальцы впиваются в голую кожу.  
  
\- Дай подумать. Мы собираемся отправиться в… большое путешествие скоро, так что, наверное, все наши мысли заняты этим.  
  
Гарри кивает и слегка прикусывает плечо Луи, пытаясь успокоиться и не сболтнуть что-нибудь вроде:   
  
\- А это большое путешествие, случайно, не медовый месяц?   
  
Черт побери...  
  
Луи же только усмехается, совершенно не смущаясь из-за направления, в котором движется допрос.  
  
\- Что ж, я уверен, что часть путешествия определенно будет довольно романтичной.  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза и испытывает противоречивые эмоции: спокойствие и неудовлетворенность. Господи, он будет таким везунчиком. Что еще сильнее подчеркивает тот факт, как сильно ему не хватает всего этого прямо сейчас.  
  
\- У нас будет много секса в этом путешествии?  
  
Луи смеется над ним, но его руки выписывают круги на спине Гарри, так что ситуация не кажется такой уж унизительной.  
  
\- Ну, я надеюсь на это, – наконец отвечает Луи. – Не хотелось бы упустить возможность воспользоваться всеми этими гостиничными кроватями по назначению. Не говоря уже обо всех тех презервативах, которые, как я совершенно случайно заметил, ты упаковал в чемоданы.  
  
\- Будущий я просто молодец, – одобрительно кивает Гарри. – Мне нравятся мужчины, которые знают, чего хотят.  
  
Луи чуть-чуть отклоняется назад, чтобы удобнее было разглядывать Гарри, и прищуривается.  
  
\- Да, мне тоже. Но хватит уже говорить про «двух-мужей-а-больше-я-ничего-не-скажу». Какие новости у тебя? Тебе же около пятнадцати, верно?  
  
Гарри надувает губы, отлепляется от Луи и плюхается на кровать.  
  
\- Мне уже шестнадцать, большое спасибо.  
  
Глаза Луи на мгновение расширяются, а потом снова сощуриваются, составляя компанию ухмылке.  
  
\- Шестнадцать, ага? Думаю, в таком случае ставки на эту встречу резко возрастают.  
  
Гарри очень нравится, к чему все идет. Он сглатывает, а Луи падает на кровать рядом с ним. Теперь они оба лежат на спинах, болтая ногами в воздухе.  
  
\- Когда ты был здесь в последний раз, мы сделали это, – шепчет Гарри.  
  
Ухмылка Луи становится шире.  
  
\- Прости, малыш, но это не я был здесь в последний раз, так что тебе придется выражаться более конкретно. Что именно мы сделали?  
  
Гарри зажмуривается изо всех сил.  
  
\- Луи, – ноет он, растягивая гласные.  
  
\- Мы играли в покер? Выпили целый чайник чаю? Разгадали тайну Стоунхенджа?  
  
\- Ты такой идиот. Мы занимались сексом, настоящим сексом.  
  
\- А, да, это походит на нас. – Гарри наклоняется и в качестве реванша оттягивает зубами левый сосок Луи. Тот усмехается и ловит Гарри за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. – Что ж, – низким голосом начинает он, изображая пародию на сексуальность, но во фразе все равно получается больше сексуальности, чем пародийности. – Как это было?  
  
\- Невероятно. – Гарри снова падает на спину и уставляется в потолок. Он уверен, что его щеки заливает яркий румянец. – Это был вроде как мой первый раз?.. Но ты все сделал идеально. И с тех пор я не могу думать ни о чем другом.  
  
Луи переворачивается и нависает над Гарри, обхватывая ладонями его лицо и проводя большими пальцами по подбородку. А потом наклоняется и как следует целует.  
  
\- Ты хочешь… повторить?  
  
Гарри пытается удержаться от снисходительного закатывания глаз, но ничего не может поделать с дернувшимися в ухмылке уголками губ.  
  
\- Глупый вопрос. – Он приподнимает голову, выпрашивая еще несколько поцелуев. – Я хочу этого больше всего на свете.  
  
Луи, кажется, понимает, что получил самый яркий зеленый свет, какой только можно получить в ответ на такое предложение, поэтому с энтузиазмом возобновляет поцелуи. На этот раз они такие глубокие и горячие, что Гарри почти пропускает тот момент, когда с него стаскивают штаны. Он тянется к джинсам Луи (которые Гарри давным-давно спер из шкафчика шестиклассника, и которые с тех пор стали самым любимым предметом заныканного в лесу гардероба Луи), но тот быстро расправляется с ними сам, и вскоре они оба оказываются полностью обнаженными, прижимаются друг к другу и постанывают.  
  
\- Хорошо, что на этот раз у нас есть кровать, – бормочет Гарри и тут же жалеет о сказанном, заметив болезненное выражение на лице Луи. Не желая повторения исповеди в стиле «Ты заслуживаешь лучшего», он торопливо продолжает: – Хотя прошлый раз в лесу тоже был замечательным. Много свежего воздуха.  
  
Не похоже, чтобы эта фраза произвела на Луи успокаивающий эффект, но все же он скользит вниз к члену Гарри, оставляя на коже влажную дорожку.  
  
Некоторое время он дразнит Гарри, облизывая головку, оставляя засосы на внутренней стороне бедер и проводя большим пальцем между яичками. Все это чудесно, но подобно пытке, и Гарри едва не всхлипывает от облегчения, когда Луи интересуется:  
  
\- Любимый, у нас есть смазка?  
  
Гарри не слишком изящно свешивается с кровати, пытаясь достать из-под нее коробку, но все равно испытывает гордость, когда выныривает оттуда с почти полным тюбиком.  
  
\- Надеюсь, на этот раз ты в настроении для согревающей?  
  
Луи улыбается, но с недоумением морщит лоб. Он открывает было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но Гарри его перебивает:  
  
\- Не важно, это наша общая шутка с твоей более взрослой версией. Ты ее не поймешь.  
  
Луи что-то ворчит, но Гарри уже не разбирает, что именно, потому что его мозг вырубается сразу же, как только палец Луи касается колечка мышц. После этого все его силы уходят только на то, чтобы не дергаться, держать ноги разведенными в стороны, чтобы Луи было удобнее его ласкать, и каждые тридцать секунд или около того сжимать собственный член, напоминая себе, что пока еще рано кончать.  
  
\- Боже, это так… я не смогу, я не смогу прожить без этого еще один месяц, мне надо…  
  
Луи тут же торопится успокоить его поцелуем. Ожесточенным и обжигающим поцелуем, который никак не помогает отсрочить неотвратимый оргазм. Кажется, Луи собирается продолжить свое занятие, но Гарри знает, что уже готов, поэтому он поднимает ноги и закидывает их Луи на плечи.  
  
Однако, Луи застывает, застигнутый врасплох такой резкой сменой позиции.  
  
\- Гарри, что…   
  
Ладони Луи продолжают рассеянно сминать ягодицы Гарри, и, черт, от этого он чувствует себя таким сексуальным и желанным.  
  
\- Шшш, – шикает Гарри, немного сдвигаясь, чтобы ослабить напряжение в мышцах. – Я просто… Я подумал, что так получится глубже. Ты не против?  
  
Луи зажмуривается, закрывая руками лицо, а когда он отвечает, его голос звучит так слабо, словно он и сам уже на грани:  
  
\- Судя по моему опыту, любимый, в этой позе будет просто офигенно.  
  
Что ж, Гарри не требуется дальнейших уговоров. Он делает глубокий вдох и направляет член Луи к своему отверстию.  
  
Луи входит медленно, выстанывая:  
  
\- Черт побери, ты великолепен. Господи, мне так хорошо, Гарри, так хорошо.  
  
Прямо сейчас Гарри еще не готов согласиться с подобным описанием, но ощущения, пожалуй, скорее приятные и вполовину не такие ужасные, какими были в прошлый раз. Наверное, сказывается то, что он не так давно себя растягивал.  
  
Когда внутри Гарри оказывается половина члена Луи, он начинает извиваться и морщиться. Луи издает едва слышный мучительный стон, и его пальцы сильнее впиваются в задницу Гарри. И тот благодарен за такую впечатляющую выдержку. Он представляет, как сильно Луи, наверное, хочется рывком войти в податливое тело и начать его трахать.  
  
Эта картинка в воображении Гарри помогает ему расслабиться и продолжить принимать в себя член. И вот уже вся его задница прижимается к паху Луи. Он медлит еще немного, наслаждаясь ощущением заполненности. Заполненности самым лучшим членом в мире.  
  
\- Малыш… – голос Луи звучит так, словно тот находится при смерти. – Малыш, можно я…  
  
\- Да, давай.  
  
Гарри кивает и пытается сосредоточиться. Он проводит ладонями по спине Луи и использует ее как точку опоры, чтобы сначала чуть-чуть приподняться, а потом так же слегка опуститься. И, черт, член внутри него создает потрясающее трение, а с губ нависшего над ним бойфренда срывается поток неразборчивых «да, да, да».  
  
Кажется, Луи не может отвести от него глаз, и Гарри чувствует себя таким сексуальным, что ему хочется выгибаться в спине и крутить бедрами, выписывая преувеличенно извилистые «восьмерки». Он смакует каждый вырванный из Луи судорожный вздох и получает двойное удовольствие от каждого стона.  
  
Но ему не удается вдоволь наиграться в порно-звезду. Когда Луи опускает руку вниз и обхватывает его член, «восьмерки» заикаются и превращаются в короткие толчки в кулак Луи. Гарри еще сильнее утопает в матрасе, и головка члена Луи внезапно попадает точно по простате. Он вскрикивает, и для него вечеринка подходит к концу. Луи совершает еще несколько движений и тоже издает громкий стон.  
  
Гарри надеется, что в будущем у них нет соседей.  
  
Тем временем Луи выходит из него, причиняя легкий дискомфорт.  
  
\- Хочешь, я приготовлю тебе ванну, малыш?  
  
\- Мне нужно ровно три минуты, и если ты все еще будешь здесь, то мы можем пойти на второй заход. На этот раз ты мог бы нагнуть меня на столе.  
  
Луи пытается заглушить смешок, утыкаясь лицом в бицепс Гарри.  
  
\- Ну, мне нужно минимум восемь минут. – Он проводит носом по шее Гарри и интимно шепчет ему на ухо: – Твои родители собираются вернуться домой сегодня вечером?  
  
Гарри расстроенно морщит нос.  
  
\- Должны. Завтра утром мы едем в Манчестер.  
  
\- Да? – рассеянно отзывается Луи, пытаясь дотянуться до салфеток и вытереть Гарри. Тот же в свою очередь осторожно дотрагивается до вытекающей из него спермы Луи, испытывая головокружительное удовлетворение. – А что там будет?  
  
\- Эм, прослушивание на X-Factor…  
  
Голос Гарри сходит на нет, а щеки заливает румянцем. В конце концов, Луи должен знать, как все сложится для Гарри: получит ли он положительные отзывы и минуту славы или выставит себя идиотом на национальном телевидении. И от этого Гарри чувствует себя уязвимым.  
  
Луи замирает, а потом с широко распахнутыми глазами оборачивается к Гарри.  
  
\- Черт, это будет завтра?  
  
Гарри моргает.  
  
\- Ну, да?..  
  
По лицу Луи расползается гигантская улыбка, и он наклоняется, принимаясь зацеловывать щеки Гарри.  
  
\- Ты, – поцелуй, – будешь, – поцелуй, – чертовски неотразим, – еще один поцелуй.  
  
Гарри ерзает, ощущая, как удовольствие заполняет все его тело: от корней волос и до самых кончиков пальцев.  
  
\- Эй, именно так все случится?  
  
Луи оставляет последний поцелуй на переносице Гарри и отодвигается, вопросительно склоняя голову на бок.  
  
\- Ну, ты увидишь меня по телевизору и безумно влюбишься? И будешь голосовать за меня каждую неделю, а потом выиграешь билеты и придешь на мой концерт…  
  
\- Да, именно так все и произойдет, – ухмыляется Луи, и, хотя Гарри и пытается состроить обиженную мордашку, это довольно трудно сделать, когда тебя щекочут. – Загадка решена. Отличная работа, Гарольд.  
  
\- Это была просто теория, – защищается Гарри, задыхаясь от смеха.  
  
\- А теперь шутки в сторону. – Луи отстраняется, и его лицо действительно принимает серьезное выражение. Серьезное, ласковое и нежное одновременно. – Я так горжусь тобой, мой хороший, за все, что тебе предстоит сделать. Я горжусь тобой за то, что у тебя хватило смелости погнаться за своей мечтой и попытаться воплотить ее в реальность. Ты невероятный.  
  
Гарри чувствует, что от комплиментов у него горят щеки.  
  
Он успевает уговорить Луи сделать ему минет на удачу до того, как тот переносится обратно, но Луи отказывается от ответной услуги.  
  
\- Завтра тебе понадобится твой голос в идеальном состоянии, любимый.  
  
И хоть Гарри и приходится как обычно засыпать в одиночестве, острое отчаяние и нервозность отступают.  
  
Конечно, он принял немало неверных решений в своей жизни. Но влюбленность в Луи к ним точно не относится.

 

 **Август 2021**  
 _Гарри 27, Луи 29 и 92_  
  
За это время Гарри и Луи ездили из Холмс Чаппела домой в Лондон дюжины раз. Они даже сбились со счета. И разработали свой особенный алгоритм. Первый час машину ведет Гарри, до самой остановки в городе Солихалл, где они заправляют автомобиль, покупают сэндвичи и дают собакам размять лапы. Потом за руль садится Луи, и они мчатся по длинному шоссе А40 до самого дома. Когда-то у них было правило, что музыку выбирает водитель, но теперь Луи по большей части позволяет Гарри включать все, что тому захочется, с единственной оговоркой: в плейлисте должно быть хотя бы несколько песен, слова которых Луи знает и может подпевать. Хотя на самом деле это не играет большой роли, потому что обычно Луи – очень разговорчивый водитель, который все равно перекрывает музыку своей болтовней.  
  
Однако, сегодня он рулит тихо. Они оба помалкивают, и Гарри почти уверен, что их занимают одни и те же мрачные мысли.  
  
Сегодня была вечеринка в честь будущего ребенка Элли. И Гарри непросто осознать тот факт, что его оторва-подруга из детства вот-вот станет мамой и будет нести ответственность за благополучие и жизнь маленького человечка. Он вспоминает моменты из средней школы, когда он сомневался, что она вообще сможет не вылететь до выпускного, не говоря уже о том, что ей удастся устроиться на хорошо оплачиваемую работу в рекламное агентство и найти мужа по имени Тим, который любит копаться в саду. А теперь она ждет ребенка.  
  
Хотя, они как раз находятся в том самом возрасте – на самом деле, уже довольно давно, – когда все люди вокруг них начинают остепеняться и взрослеть по-настоящему. Однако, эта тенденция не так сильно затрагивает их друзей из музыкальной индустрии, потому что развлекательный бизнес заставил их всех остаться где-то в состоянии вечной квази-юности. Но все знакомые из дома уже стали полноценными взрослыми, обзавелись своими семьями и мучаются такими вопросами, как смена подгузников и температура, до которой нужно подогревать детскую смесь.  
  
И сердце Гарри стремится к этому, заставляя его пялиться на размывающийся за окном пейзаж и отчаянно желать. Однажды у них будут дети, на каком-то уровне он это понимает. Черт побери, Луи их видел, в конце-то концов. Может быть, сам процесс окажется не таким легким и очевидным, как им бы того хотелось, но рано или поздно это произойдет. Этому суждено случиться. Но в этом и заключается главная проблема Гарри. Потому что… когда?  
  
Ему хочется, чтобы Старший Луи переместился сюда и все прояснил, сказал им, что сейчас – самое подходящее время для того, чтобы серьезно обсудить возможные варианты. Хочется, чтобы Луи из следующего десятилетия просто заскочил к ним на чай и заверил их, что все эти страхи и опасения, останавливающие их, совершенно бессмысленны и смешны. И что лучше им немедленно заняться обустройством семьи.  
  
Вот только пока этого не произошло, и Гарри трудно представить, что их совместное беспокойство может оказаться безосновательным, а тревоги – нерациональными. Они всегда только ходят вокруг этой темы, не упоминая напрямую, но Гарри знает, что их обоих одолевают одни и те же сокрушительные сомнения. Если называть все своими словами: Луи умрет, не дожив до пятидесяти. Теперь Гарри может думать об этом, иногда даже может произнести это вслух. Он не принял этот факт и совсем не готов к нему, но он, по крайней мере, может воспринимать это в качестве абстрактной идеи. И при принятии решений невольно взвешивает возможные последствия.  
  
Проблема в том, что заставлять детей проходить через эту ситуацию в корне несправедливо. Гарри кажется неправильным создавать счастливую семью, когда они оба в курсе, что одна из ее основополагающих опор будет преждевременно выбита из-под фундамента. Он предполагает, что каждый родитель хочет уберечь своего ребенка от жестокости этого мира, от боли, ошибок и катастроф. Тогда как в здравом уме они могут обречь своих детей на трагедию, которая уже маячит на горизонте?  
  
Но сейчас у них еще нет ответов, поэтому они застряли в этой точке и ждут. И Гарри даже не представляет, чего именно. Какого-нибудь знака от вселенной или сдвига в их внутреннем компасе. Чего-то более существенного, чем Найл, который частенько поигрывает бровями, косясь в их сторону, и громко объявляет, как сильно он хочет побаловать еще одного крошечного племянника или племянницу.  
  
\- Она такая огромная. Элли, - замечает Луи, когда они въезжают в западную часть Лондона. Гарри знает, что эта фраза предназначена только для того, чтобы заполнить тишину, но беседа успокаивает, так что он благодарен за это.  
  
\- Она… да, довольно большая. По ее словам, она не очень рада тому, как тяжко приходится ногам. Зато довольна сиськами.  
  
Луи смеется и сильнее сжимает пальцы Гарри. Почему-то они всегда держатся за руки над приборной панелью, когда вместе едут куда-нибудь на машине. Это какой-то рефлекторный жест, честное слово. Джемма преувеличенно изображала, что ее тошнит, когда в первый раз ехала у них на заднем сидении. И она не единственная, кто реагировал подобным образом.  
  
Когда они сворачивают к Primrose Hill, улицы почти свободны, и разговор становится легче. Они обсуждают расписание и домашние поручения – у Луи запланировано несколько встреч по написанию песен с Лиамом и Джулианом, а Гарри должен найти мастера, который отремонтирует водосточный желоб, – а также еду и подарки на вечеринке Элли, старательно не привлекая внимания к затаенному в глубинах вопросу: « _Итак, когда же мы соберемся?.._ »  
  
К тому моменту, когда они заруливают в гараж, Гарри очень нужно отлить, так что он, опередив всех, несется в дом, а Луи соглашается в одиночку занести сумки и загнать домой собак. Гарри рассеянно щелкает выключателем, скидывает ботинки и, пробуксовывая, в одних носках пролетает по коридору мимо гостиной. Он уже почти добегает до туалета, но потом… останавливается. Замирает.  
  
Потому что в любимом кресле Луи сидит пожилой мужчина. То есть, по-настоящему старый: съежившийся и почти полностью лысый. И Гарри видит, что все открытые участки тела гостя, – которых довольно много, потому что мужчина полностью обнажен, за исключением шерстяного пледа на коленях, – покрыты пятнами и морщинками. А в складках дряблой и провисшей кожи пестреют знакомые татуировки.  
  
У Гарри тут же начинает щипать глаза.  
  
\- Лу?  
  
Пожилой Луи слегка вздрагивает – он выглядит так, будто его вырвали из дремы, – и спустя пару мгновений взгляд его поблекших глаз останавливается на Гарри. И когда это происходит, его лицо преображается.  
  
\- Гарри, – выдыхает он. – Мой красивый Гарри.  
  
В три гигантских шага Гарри оказывается рядом и падает на колени перед Пожилым Луи, сжимая его ладони.  
  
\- Боже мой, – бормочет он единственное, что приходит в голову. – Ты… боже мой.  
  
\- Хазза? – зовет Луи из настоящего из другого конца коридора. – Собаки на заднем дворе. Положить бутылку вина в холодильник или… – Наверное, как раз на этих словах он заворачивает за угол, потому что дальше следует громкий вздох и: – Твою мать.  
  
Гарри рефлекторно оборачивается, но успевает заметить только огромные глаза и отпавшую челюсть мужа, прежде чем тот исчезает из этого времени. Шок от увиденного заставляет Луи перенестись.  
  
Но Гарри не тратит время на то, чтобы сожалеть об этом… серьезно, твою мать, перед ним сидит Луи. Пожилой, морщинистый и замечательный Луи. И Гарри даже не знает, с чего начать.  
  
\- Откуда, эм… из какого ты времени? – спрашивает он дрожащим голосом.  
  
Но Луи только в замешательстве таращится на него.  
  
\- Где я? Что случилось? Это… действительно ты… – он запинается, протягивая руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Гарри, будто бы хочет удостовериться, что это реальность. Гарри позволяет ему ощупать свое лицо, зажмуриваясь, чтобы сдержать слезы, потому что… да, это реальность, и пожилой Луи реален, и все это происходит на самом деле.  
  
\- Ты дома, – наконец отвечает Гарри, когда подушечки пальцев Луи замирают на его подбородке. – В нашем доме в Лондоне, и, эм… в две тысячи двадцать первом году.  
  
Луи судорожно втягивает в себя воздух и закрывает глаза, но его попытки удержать эмоции под контролем оказываются не настолько удачными, и Гарри видит, как одна большая слеза скатывается по его щеке.  
  
\- Гарри, – только и повторяет он.  
  
\- Ох, слава богу.  
  
Гарри резко разворачивается на новый, незнакомый голос, и замечает новую, совершенно незнакомую девушку. Она невысокая – это понятно даже с такого расстояния, – но держится уверенно, широко расставив ноги и выпрямив спину. У нее длинные волосы, которые явно когда-то были ярко-розовыми, но теперь уже выцвели до более нежных оттенков и волнами спадают до талии, контрастируя с чисто-белым легким платьем. Еще у нее острые скулы и роскошные ресницы, которые привносят в ее облик нечто неуловимо родное, хотя Гарри может поклясться, что никогда прежде с ней не встречался и понятия не имеет, что она делает в их доме. One Direction все еще на высоте, но они уже давно прошли ту стадию, когда особо страстные фанаты вламывались в их дома.  
  
Но девушка сама разрешает эту загадку за него. Или, может быть, вгоняет его в еще большее недоумение.  
  
\- Привет, дедуля, милый шарфик.  
  
Гарри с открытым ртом уставляется на нее.  
  
\- Ты…  
  
\- Я Би, твоя внучка. Черт, никак не могу запомнить, должна ли я говорить тебе все это.  
  
\- И ты…  
  
\- Путешественница во времени, как дедушка, ага. Наверное, у нас это семейное. – Она одаривает его кривоватой улыбкой и обращает свое внимание на Луи. – Ты в порядке, дедушка?  
  
Луи медленно кивает, хотя до сих пор выглядит ошеломленным.  
  
\- Да. Я просто подумал, что, может быть, я уже… ну, ты знаешь.  
  
Би печально поджимает губы, и теперь совершенно очевидно, как невероятно сильно она походит на Лу.  
  
\- Он больше не прыгает так часто, – поясняет она для Гарри. – Такого не случалось уже давно. Иногда его разум путешествует без него, но… Зато, если он исчезает по-настоящему, его поиски – это моя задача. – Она решительным жестом тыкает в себя оттопыренным большим пальцем.  
  
\- Значит, ты можешь выбирать, когда будешь прыгать? – удивленно уточняет Гарри. – И… я полагаю, куда тоже?  
  
Би гордо кивает.  
  
\- Ага. Вообще-то, я очень хорошо это контролирую. Даже лучше, чем моя мама, а она самая первая поняла, как удержать на себе одежду во время перемещения. Врачи думают, что это эволюционная черта, ну, как бы, становится лучше со временем. Может быть, мои дети смогут проносить вещи из одного времени в другое, я не знаю.  
  
Это все так сложно осмыслить. И Гарри все еще держит Пожилого Луи за руку и смотрит на свою будущую внучку, и _держит Пожилого Луи за руку_.  
  
В конце концов, он сглатывает комок в горле.  
  
\- Я думал… мы думали, ты умер. От того огнестрельного ранения, когда… когда тебе было сорок семь.  
  
Луи любуется Гарри, как закатом в отпуске. Как будто пытается запомнить и унести с собой все мельчайшие детали, сохранить под сердцем, пока не найдет новый источник тепла.  
  
\- Нет, я не умер. Я выжил.  
  
Гарри сдерживает саркастичное « _да, я заметил_ », потому что такой язвительный комментарий кажется ему недопустимым в отношении пожилого человека, даже если это Лу.  
  
\- Из того, что я слышала, после всей этой фигни с операциями, – нетактично влезает в разговор Би, на что Гарри только фыркает, – дедушка прыгнул обратно, ну, в свое время. Когда ты его нашел, он был без сознания, но потом очнулся – очевидно – и пошел на поправку. И… прости, но я правда не знаю, сколько из этого всего можно тебе рассказывать.  
  
Гарри медленно кивает, пытаясь вникнуть в услышанное. Он снова оборачивается к Луи.  
  
\- Почему ты не… столько времени, почему ты не вернулся и не сказал мне… нам? Мы восемь лет готовились к худшему, и…  
  
\- Я же говорила, он больше не прыгает так часто, – нетерпеливо перебивает его Би. – Из-за пересадки от своего младшего воплощения… внутри него всегда есть кусочек прошлого, понимаешь? И это не совсем часть его тела, но и оставить ее позади он тоже не может, так что это служит своеобразным якорем. Удерживает его в настоящем.  
  
\- Но он же здесь сейчас, – замечает Гарри.  
  
Би взмахивает руками – еще один жест, который до жути напоминает Луи.  
  
\- Да, но теперь все… по-другому. Он немного потерянный, то есть, эм, – она замолкает, опять отчего-то засомневавшись, но Гарри это не беспокоит.  
  
Он наклоняется и целует тонкие, потрескавшиеся губы Луи.  
  
\- Я так сильно люблю тебя, – говорит он. – Я так… я не могу поверить, что ты останешься со мной. По-настоящему и… навсегда. Я так люблю тебя.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Хазза, – отвечает Луи. Его голос слабый, но такой родной. – Ты – весь мой мир, и всегда-всегда им будешь. Никогда этого не забывай.  
  
\- Значит, у нас все будет? – спрашивает Гарри, и внезапно ему кажется, что все встает на свои места. Он сидит на коленях у ног Луи и выуживает информацию о будущем совсем как тогда, когда он был совсем ребенком. И у него есть предчувствие, что в этот раз Луи не станет увиливать. – Целая жизнь, счастье, большая семья… писать музыку вместе и путешествовать по миру?  
  
Он понимает, что вместо связной речи у него выходят никак не связанные друг с другом обрывки, но глаза Луи по-прежнему сияют.  
  
\- Да, любимый. Я обещаю, я никогда не оставлю тебя надолго.  
  
Гарри ощущает тепло во всем теле, везде. И радость, настолько огромную, что ей тесно внутри.  
  
Ему в голову приходит странное, совершенно случайное воспоминание о том, как все эти годы Луи дразнил его по поводу его методики просмотра игр в американский футбол. Вместо того, чтобы смотреть в прямом эфире, Гарри каждую субботу записывал игры Packers, а на следующее утро с телефона проверял счет. И если Packers проигрывали, он тут же полностью стирал запись и избавлял себя от страданий. Зато если они выигрывали, то он устраивал себе приятный вечерний просмотр, жуя чипсы и болея за любимую команду. Луи заявлял, что в этом нет никакого смысла и что вся суть спортивных телеканалов как раз-таки заключается в том, что драма разворачивается прямо на твоих глазах. Но Гарри было наплевать.  
  
И прямо сейчас у Гарри такое чувство, словно он сидит перед экраном с огромной тарелкой начос и точно знает, что Packers выиграют Супер-Кубок… что они выиграют целых пять Кубков подряд. Или даже десять. Или пятьдесят.  
  
Потому что Луи говорит, что все будет хорошо. Что с ним все будет в порядке. Что они будут вместе.

Гарри готовит Пожилому Луи и своей внучке чай, и вот уже вся ситуация кажется куда менее странной, чем могла бы быть. Они почти не разговаривают… потому что существует не так уж много тем, которые можно обсуждать, не нарушая каких-нибудь важных правил путешествий во времени.   
Но им всем и так вполне уютно в обществе друг друга.  
  
Наконец Луи начинает клевать носом, и Би шепотом сообщает, что, видимо, он скоро прыгнет обратно… по ее опыту сначала отдаляется сознание, а потом тело.  
  
\- Было очень круто познакомиться с тобой, дедуля. Ну, или с молодым тобой… ты меня понимаешь. И я рада, что дедушка смог с тобой повидаться. Он так по тебе скучает… ой. Черт.  
  
Гарри проглатывает чай и вытирает уголки губ салфеткой.  
  
\- Значит, я умру первым, – заключает он, скорее констатируя факт, чем задавая вопрос. Он уже догадался об этом по реакции Пожилого Луи и обнаружил, что почему-то совсем не возражает против такого исхода.  
  
Проболтавшаяся Би виновато закусывает губу, а потом, судя по всему, решает послать правила куда подальше и кивает.  
  
\- Ага. Три месяца назад для нас. Но это было быстро. Ты не мучился.  
  
Гарри совершенно не представляет, что делать дальше с такой информацией. Некоторое время он просто рассматривает дремлющего Луи, а потом спрашивает:  
  
\- Как он… твой дедушка? То есть, как он без меня?..  
  
\- Конечно, он грустит, – честно отвечает Би. – И еще кажется очень усталым. Но он любит говорить о тебе. Постоянно рассказывает истории про вас двоих в лесу.  
  
На этом моменте Гарри не может сдержать слез – сегодня было слишком много эмоций для одного дня – и прижимается щекой к колену Луи, потому что ему просто необходимо почувствовать их связь. И когда он поднимает голову, Луи снова просыпается и проводит худыми пальцами по волосам Гарри.  
  
\- Дедушка, ты помнишь, как тебя зовут? – тут же начинает суетиться Би. – Ты знаешь, где находишься? Понимаешь, что происходит?  
  
Луи посылает внучке улыбку, но не отводит взгляда от Гарри – вокруг его глаз за годы собралось множество морщинок, но они по-прежнему все такие же родные, – и неожиданно очень-очень четко произносит:  
  
\- Меня зовут Луи Томлинсон. Я – путешественник во времени… И вот уже три месяца я живу без любви всей своей жизни.  
  
Гарри просто таращится на Луи, пока внутри него бушует ураган из миллиона сражающихся за первенство эмоций.  
  
\- Меня так жаль. Я не…  
  
\- Не извиняйся за смертность, любимый, – с нежностью качает головой Луи. – Это просто… странно. Быть тем, кто остался позади.  
  
Гарри не может ответить, поэтому он просто еще раз целует Луи в уголок губ, наплевав на шестьдесят с хвостиком разделяющих их лет.  
  
Луи крепко прижимает его к своей груди на несколько долгих минут. А потом делает глубокий дрожащий вдох.  
  
\- Совсем скоро я снова встречусь с тобой, любимый. В тебе есть что-то особенное…  
  
Ему не хватает времени, чтобы закончить фразу. Гарри едва успевает погладить большим пальцем щеку Луи, прежде чем тот исчезает. Шерстяной плед комком оседает в пустое кресло, и только воспоминания Гарри доказывают, что его состарившийся муж действительно был здесь мгновенье назад.  
  
Он осознает, что Би все еще тут, только когда чувствует, как его обхватывают тонкие руки и миниатюрная девушка прижимается к нему всем телом, привстав на носочки, чтобы обнять как следует.  
  
\- Эй, дедуля, мне всего восемнадцать, но я подумала, что могу поделиться с тобой одной маленькой мудростью, которой меня научили путешествия во времени: постарайся не думать о конце, когда ты еще в самом начале.  
  
*  
  
Би не задерживается надолго, перемещаясь в будущее, чтобы удостовериться, что Пожилой Луи благополучно добрался домой. И спустя несколько секунд после того, как она исчезает из этого времени, появляется тридцатилетний Луи, словно они играют в какие-то метафизические пятнашки.  
  
Гарри пересказывает ему все, что тот пропустил: как преображающие мир и проясняющие горизонты известия, так и куда более мрачные новости. Луи реагирует на них так же стойко, как и Гарри, – с широко распахнутыми глазами и подрагивающим подбородком.  
  
А потом большую часть ночи они обнимаются и плачут. Гарри где-то читал, что слезы радости можно отличить от слез грусти под микроскопом. И какая-то часть его сознания отстраненно гадает, как бы сейчас выглядели слезы Луи, смешанные со слезами Гарри? Радость с примесью печали?  
  
Он полагает, что получилось бы красиво.  
  
*  
  
Когда три дня спустя они сообщают парням новости, Найл, как обычно, сразу переходит к самой важной части.  
  
\- Могу поспорить, ваша внучка очень сексуальная, – заявляет он, хватая очередной кусок пиццы из одной из коробок, составленных башенкой на столе во внутреннем дворике дома Гарри и Луи. – Если она и правда женская версия Луи, то это неизбежно.  
  
И пока Луи расшифровывает завуалированный комплимент, Гарри пихает друга в бок:  
  
\- Отвали, серьезно. В ее времени тебе как минимум восемьдесят.  
  
\- И что? Это не значит, что ее очаровательная двадцатилетняя версия никогда не прыгнет прямо ко мне в спальню…  
  
\- Найл, не смей даже думать о том, чтобы прикоснуться к моей путешествующей во времени внучке, – угрожающим тоном начинает Луи. – Я не шучу, мне наплевать, сколько ей будет лет. Я тебя в порошок сотру.  
  
\- Ага, значит, только вам двоим разрешается иметь эпичные и слегка ненормальные межвременные отношения? – надувается Найл. – Все с вами понятно.  
  
\- Итак, – привлекает к себе всеобщее внимание Зейн, поигрывающий новой зажигалкой. – Я предполагаю, что суть этой истории заключалась в том, что Томмо удастся выжить и дотянуть до настоящей старости. Поздравляю, бро.  
  
Гарри догадывается, что после такой фразы все присутствующие ожидают получить шутку или остроумное замечание в ответ, именно поэтому они дружно теряются, когда Луи только опускает голову и искренне произносит:  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
\- Тогда, наверное, тебе и в пятьдесят можно будет прыгать с парашютом, – с лукавой улыбкой замечает Лиам. – Ты же все равно не умрешь. Так что можно, например, поплавать с акулами. Или заняться парасейлингом.  
  
\- Проехать на мотоцикле по Бангкоку, – предлагает Зейн, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Перепробовать все наркотики, какие захочется, потому что тебе нечего бояться.  
  
\- Ладно, все, хватит, – перебивает их Гарри, не давая Лиаму высказать еще одно гениальное предположение. – Мне кажется, что это все абсолютно дерьмовые идеи. Так что давайте просто выпьем за то, что Луи суждено дожить до старости, и покончим с этим.  
  
\- За морщины и слабые косточки, – салютует бокалом Зейн.  
  
\- Ох, я думал, что мы пьем не за хилую штучку Зейна, – поддразнивает Луи. – Хотя, я вроде бы слышал, как Перри жалуется на недостаток жесткости, и…  
  
Зейн не утруждает себя тем, чтобы отвесить ему подзатыльник… за него это делает Лиам.  
  
\- Хазза, ты, наверное, невероятно счастлив, что этот придурок останется рядом с тобой еще на семьдесят долгих лет.  
  
Гарри бросает взгляд туда, где Луи пытается вырваться из захвата Лиама, отрывая обе ноги от земли и наваливаясь на друга всем своим весом. А потом улыбается, ощущая, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.  
  
\- Ты даже не представляешь как.  
  
\- Вообще-то, – авторитетным тоном начинает Луи, высвободившись из объятий Лиама и стряхнув воображаемые пылинки с плеч, – к слову о долгом будущем вместе, у нас с Гарри есть одно маленькое объявление.  
  
\- Ну, вот. Так и знал, что у вас, идиотов, были какие-то скрытые мотивы для того, чтобы пригласить нас в гости. Вы теперь никогда не зависаете с нами просто так. Эх, брак меняет людей…  
  
\- Мы поженились семь лет назад, Найл, – замечает Гарри.  
  
Лиам кивает.  
  
\- Ага, и, если честно, они и до этого напоминали супружескую пару. Даже до того, как начались их настоящие отношения.  
  
\- И все же, раньше мы виделись чаще, – настаивает Найл.  
  
Гарри взмахивает руками.  
  
\- Да мы приглашаем вас на ужин каждое воскресенье!  
  
\- Ага, но вы перекрасили гостевой туалет и купили новый гриль, не посоветовавшись со мной. Как будто вам наплевать на мое мнение.  
  
\- Ну, мы спрашиваем твое мнение сейчас, Найлер, – Луи покровительственно хлопает Найла по спине. – Потому что мы с Гарри собираемся расширить нашу семью.  
  
Найл и Лиам издают радостные вопли, а улыбка Зейна настолько широкая, что ее можно считать равноценным эквивалентом громкому «ура».  
  
\- Отлично, итак, какие у вас планы, ребята? – интересуется Лиам, взволнованно потирая ладони.  
  
\- Мы хотим немного отложить объявление концертных дат для тура по странам Океании и, наверное, пересмотреть график записи следующего альбома…  
  
Зейн пренебрежительно фыркает.  
  
\- Нам до лампочки на дела группы, бро. Лиам спрашивал о том, где вы, засранцы, собираетесь брать ребенка? Хотите усыновить его или, ну…  
  
\- Суррогатное материнство, – уверенно заявляет Гарри. По крайней мере, пока план именно такой. Их больше не пугают генетические особенности Луи, не после того, как они узнали, какой чудесный человечек появится на свет благодаря им.  
  
\- Мы нашли одно агентство, которое нам понравилось, – поясняет Луи. – И они уже проверили нашу историю правонарушений. Так что теперь дело за заполнением заявления на восемнадцать чертовых страниц. И нам нужны хорошие характеристики от вас, парни.  
  
\- Конечно, – тут же отзывается Лиам. – Я с радостью напишу ее вам, ребята.  
  
\- Естественно, – вторит ему Найл. – Это большая честь.  
  
Зейн хлопает Луи по спине.  
  
\- Без вопросов, я составлю вам отличную характеристику. И даже исправлю ошибки в писанине Лиама.  
  
Лиам даже не пытается изобразить возмущение, а просто пожимает плечами и солнечно улыбается.  
  
\- Я так счастлив за вас. У вас будет ребенок. И Лу будет жить, – он замолкает, обводя всех присутствующих взглядом сияющих глаз.  
  
\- Сегодня самый лучший день в мире, – соглашается Найл, притягивая Гарри в объятия.  
  
Никто с этим не спорит, и остальные присоединяются к обнимашкам. Пятеро лучших друзей переплетают руки, замерев в самом центре сада в один из редких для Лондона безоблачных дней, и смело смотрят в будущее, которое обещает стать еще ярче.

 

 **Июль 1999**  
 _Гарри 5, Луи 29_  
  
Мама запрещает Гарри выносить Лего из дома, но он считает, что если будет внимательно отслеживать местоположение всех деталей, то все будет в порядке.  
  
И дело вовсе не в том, что ему нравится нарушать мамины запреты. Он просто очень хочет поиграть в Лего, но еще ему очень нужно пойти в лес. И, честное слово, это единственный возможный выход.  
  
Сегодня первая дата из странного списка, который составил для него голый мужчина (по имени Луи) в прошлый раз. Гарри внимательно перенес эти записи в свой календарь FIFA, пометив 17 июля крупными черными каракулями. В списке пока всего девять дат, но Луи обещал, что их будет больше и что его разновозрастные версии будут навещать Гарри и добавлять новую информацию.  
  
Так что Гарри усаживается на расчищенной для нового друга лесной полянке, раскладывает на пеньке Лего и пристраивает рядом с собой свернутые дедушкины штаны.  
  
И тут, точно по расписанию, появляется путешественник во времени Луи. Хотя на этот раз он не шлепается в ручей с громким плюхом, так что Гарри слегка разочарован. Луи просто сначала нет, а потом неожиданно он уже есть. И это круто и волшебно, поэтому Гарри таращится на него с открытым ртом.  
  
Несколько мгновений Луи осматривается по сторонам, пока в поле его зрения не попадает сидящий на траве Гарри, и… на его лице тут же появляется огромная улыбка. Гарри определенно нравится, когда на него смотрят с таким выражением.  
  
\- Привет, солнце, – здоровается Луи, подходя ближе.  
  
Гарри громко хохочет, потому что Луи все еще абсолютно голый, а голые люди всегда такие смешные.  
  
Но Луи быстро натягивает штаны и, скрестив ноги, усаживается рядом с Гарри, все еще улыбаясь ему.  
  
\- И сколько тебе лет теперь? – интересуется Гарри.  
  
\- Двадцать девять, – отвечает Луи. – А тебе, юный Хазза?  
  
\- Мне пять, как и в тот раз.  
  
Гарри растопыривает пять пальчиков, и Луи дает ему «пять сверху», заставляя снова захихикать.  
  
\- Да? И чем ты занимаешься в пять лет? Я смотрю, ты строишь крепость из Лего?  
  
\- Полицейскую станцию, – поправляет его Гарри. – Хотя это довольно трудно.  
  
\- Ты не против, если я помогу?  
  
Гарри с сомнением косится на Луи.  
  
\- Ты пришел сюда из далекого будущего, чтобы играть в Лего?  
  
\- Я пришел из далекого будущего, чтобы повидаться с тобой, солнце. И если ты хочешь играть в Лего, то именно этим я и собираюсь заняться.  
  
\- А ты не можешь просто прочитать заклинание, чтобы полицейская станция построилась сама?  
  
\- Нет, потому что я – путешественник во времени, а не волшебник, Гарри. У меня нет никаких магических способностей.  
  
\- А разве путешествия во времени – не способность?  
  
\- Нет. Это просто такое состояние. Больше похожее на болезнь. Я не выбираю, куда и когда переноситься.  
  
Гарри ощущает, как внутри зарождается какое-то отвратительное чувство, а выражение его лица моментально делается хмурым.  
  
\- Ох, то есть, ты не хотел сюда приходить. Если ты не выбирал… значит, на самом деле ты не хочешь быть здесь.  
  
Луи тут же закидывает руку Гарри на плечи, притягивая его к себе, чтобы обнять.  
  
\- Конечно же, хочу. Я так рад быть рядом с тобой, вне зависимости от твоего возраста. И, видишь ли, вселенная, наверное, понимает это, поэтому и посылает меня к тебе.  
  
\- Сколько раз? – уточняет Гарри, вспоминая список.  
  
\- Ммм?  
  
\- Сколько всего раз ты приходил ко мне?  
  
\- Ох, сотни. Хотя, я не уверен, что смогу назвать точное число.  
  
У Гарри от удивления вытягивается лицо.  
  
\- Вау. Наверное, вселенная думает, что я очень-очень тебе нравлюсь.  
  
Луи снова улыбается, и от того, как вокруг его глаз собираются морщинки, Гарри неожиданно испытывает прилив тепла.  
  
\- Вселенная совершенно права. Ты мой самый любимый человек в мире, Хаз. Во всем огромном мире.  
  
\- Но это же всего лишь я! – восклицает Гарри, у которого розовеют щеки.  
  
\- Я знаю. И именно это мне в тебе нравится.  
  
Гарри сощуривается, окидывая Луи оценивающим взглядом, и решает:  
  
\- Ты мне тоже нравишься.  
  
Луи в ответ громко хохочет.  
  
\- Что ж, отлично. Тогда начнем строить эту штуку или как?  
  
\- А ты хорошо разбираешься в Лего?  
  
\- Кое-что умею, – отзывается Луи, подбирая несколько деталей. – Вот что: давай, ты займешься станцией, а я попытаюсь построить вертолет, ага?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами, потому что с его точки зрения такое предложение выглядит вполне справедливо. Он еще раз смотрит на картинку на коробке с набором, а потом принимается выбирать все белые кирпичики.  
  
\- Это отличный набор Лего, Гарри, – замечает Луи, присвистывая, как будто он действительно впечатлен. – Тебе его подарили на день рождения?  
  
Гарри морщит нос.  
  
\- Мой день рождения был давным-давно, – поясняет он. – Не так давно, как Рождество, конечно, но тоже давно.  
  
\- Ага. А ты знаешь, что я родился прямо в Рождество?  
  
У Гарри открывается рот от удивления.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Луи дергает одним плечом.  
  
\- Ну, в канун Рождества, если быть точным. Довольно близко.  
  
\- То есть, тебе не приходится ходить в школу в свой день рождения? Везет тебе. И ты всегда получаешь больше подарков, да?  
  
\- Пожалуй, с подарками получается в точности наоборот. – Луи закатывает глаза, но это не выглядит так обидно, как у Джеммы, когда она полагает, что Гарри сделал какую-нибудь глупость. Так что Гарри совсем не думает, что Луи считает его глупым. – Обычно я получаю много комбинированных подарков. Но все не так плохо… люди вешают симпатичные огоньки на дома и украшают елки, и все ради моего дня рождения.  
  
Гарри толкает Луи в плечо.  
  
\- Это ради Рождества, дурачок.  
  
\- Ну, это не важно, – улыбается Луи. – Если этот набор – не подарок на Рождество, то откуда он? Мама Энн решила, что ты был очень хорошим мальчиком?  
  
Гарри некоторое время возится с маленькой полицейской фуражкой, нацепляя ее на голову фигурки из Лего, а потом тихо признается:  
  
\- Это от папы. Он не… он больше не будет жить дома с нами. Но он пообещал, что будет по-прежнему любить меня так же сильно и приходить, как только сможет.  
  
Луи окидывает его печальным взглядом.  
  
\- Ох, малыш Хазза, это, наверное, тяжело. Ты справляешься?  
  
Гарри кивает, хотя дурацкие слезы уже щиплют глаза.  
  
\- Я просто… очень скучаю по нему. И мне грустно, потому что мы больше не будем все вместе. Я не хочу, чтобы он уходил.  
  
\- Я знаю, солнце. – Луи ласково взъерошивает волосы Гарри. – Мои родители тоже развелись, или, скорее… они просто расстались. Так что я понимаю, что это такое: скучать по кому-то.  
  
\- А еще иногда я на него злюсь, – шепчет Гарри. Он никому еще об этом не рассказывал, и поэтому ему кажется, что и сейчас он совершает ошибку, доверяя Луи такой секрет. Он судорожно вздыхает, прежде чем продолжить. – Он так легко сдался. Если бы он правда любил нас, то не ушел бы.  
  
\- Ох, мой хороший, – Луи нежно проводит большими пальцами по щекам Гарри, стирая слезы. – Мне так жаль, что тебе приходится страдать. Но злиться – это нормально. Только… знаешь, оставлять людей, которых любишь, всегда непросто. Иногда это очень и очень тяжело.  
  
\- Тогда почему он это сделал? Почему он не остался?  
  
\- Я думаю… – Луи замолкает и уставляется куда-то в глубь леса. – Я думаю, что в некоторых случаях расставания к лучшему, они делают людей счастливее. Твои родители ведь много ссорились в последнее время, верно?  
  
Гарри прикрывает глаза и нахмуривает брови, припоминая.  
  
\- Они кричали друг на друга по ночам, когда думали, что я сплю. И иногда мне становилось страшно.  
  
\- Ну, все, все, теперь все уже хорошо, – успокаивает его Луи, поглаживая по спине. – Потому что такого больше не повторится, видишь? Теперь, когда твои родители встретятся снова, они будут радоваться, а не сердиться. И, как ты думаешь, когда ты увидишь папу в следующий раз, тебе захочется капризничать по поводу того, что будет на ужин или из-за игрушки, которую тебе не купили?  
  
Гарри мотает головой, по большей части отслеживая ход рассуждений Луи, но почему-то все равно испытывая растерянность.  
  
\- Все правильно, ведь ты будешь так рад его видеть, что не позволишь себе расстраиваться из-за пустяков. Ты будешь лелеять те моменты, которые вам довелось провести вместе. Ты знаешь, что значит слово « _лелеять_ », малыш Гарри?  
  
\- Эм, – Гарри встречается взглядом с Луи, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то подсказку.  
  
\- Это означает относиться очень заботливо к чему-то особенному для тебя.  
  
\- Оу, – выдыхает Гарри, выискивая примеры, на которых можно опробовать новое понятие. – Значит, если я забочусь о том, чтобы не потерять детальки Лего, то я их лелею?  
  
Луи внезапно разражается громким смехом, который звучит еще громче в притихшем лесу.  
  
\- Конечно. А я лелею тебя, Хаз. Потому что для меня ты самый особенный человек на планете.  
  
Гарри хихикает и качает головой, потому что иногда Луи такой забавный.  
  
\- Эй, а тебе тоже трудно уходить? – озвучивает он свои подозрения. – Ну, то есть, оставлять свою семью, чтобы прийти ко мне, а потом оставлять меня, чтобы вернуться к ним… как будто тебе все время приходится уходить, да?  
  
\- Есть немного, – соглашается Луи. – Но ведь я все время прихожу куда-то и встречаю новые версии людей, которых люблю. Так что не все так плохо, если думать в этом ключе.  
  
\- Трудно быть тем, кто остается позади, – сообщает Гарри траве под ногами, перебирая ее пальцами ног. – Трудно быть тем, кто всегда должен оставаться.  
  
\- Солнце, я этого даже представить не могу. Но, знаешь, ты такой сильный. Такой храбрый, потому что не сдаешься. Я всегда восхищался тобой за это.  
  
Гарри недоверчиво косится на Луи, чтобы убедиться, что тот не шутит, и почти не может поверить в то, что Луи говорит абсолютно серьезно.  
  
\- Я? Храбрый?  
  
\- Конечно, – кивает Луи. – Ты храбрый, умный, у тебя огромное сердце и множество чудесных идей в голове, и…  
  
\- Спасибо, – благодарит Гарри, уставившись на Луи большими глазами. Просто… получать столько ярких комплиментов от человека, которого он едва знает… это масштабно.  
  
Луи же обыденным жестом подталкивает его локтем.  
  
\- Не за что, – отмахивается он и сосредотачивается на сборке вертолета.  
  
Гарри полагает, что из них двоих получается неплохая строительная Лего-команда. По крайней мере, их конструкция выглядит более или менее похожей на изображение на коробке. И Луи не пытается превратить ее в космическую полицейскую станцию, как сделал бы Уилл, обожающий разные космические штуки. Луи же послушно следует указаниям Гарри и иногда высказывает свои прикольные идеи. И в конце концов Гарри обнаруживает, что ему еще никогда не было так весело собирать Лего.  
  
Они приступают к возведению второго этажа, когда Луи неожиданно отстраняется.  
  
\- Ох, – встревоженно выдыхает он. – Прости, Хаз, но я чувствую, как все начинает размываться. Это значит, что мне пора обратно.  
  
\- Но мы еще не закончили, – ноет Гарри, ощущая себя так, словно его ни за что выгнали из игры. – Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.  
  
\- Я тоже очень хочу остаться, честное слово, но я уже говорил тебе, что не могу это контролировать. У тебя есть с собой Список?  
  
Гарри кивает и вытаскивает аккуратно сложенный листок бумаги, который в последнее время он всегда носит в кармане… и кладет под подушку, прежде чем лечь спать.  
  
\- Проверь… быстро, когда ты должен встретиться со мной в следующий раз?  
  
Гарри читает:  
  
\- Июль, двадцать второе… но это же… – он подсчитывает на пальцах, – через целых пять дней!  
  
\- Послушай, я хочу, чтобы ты сделал вот что, – произносит Луи, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза Гарри. – Я хочу, чтобы следующие несколько дней ты старательно работал над этой постройкой из Лего. Посмотрим, получится ли у тебя закончить ее к тому дню, когда сюда придет другой я. Обещаю, я буду очень впечатлен, вне зависимости от того, сколько мне будет лет…  
  
\- В Списке сказано, что тебе будет двадцать шесть, – сообщает ему Гарри. – Это меньше, чем тебе сейчас!  
  
\- Да, хорошо, ладно, – кивает Луи, и Гарри может поклясться, что видит, как мерцает воздух вокруг него. – И еще я обещаю, что эти пять дней пролетят вот так быстро, – он щелкает пальцами.  
  
\- Ты не врешь? – уточняет Гарри, пытаясь понять, не является ли это заявление такой же ложью, как слова учительницы о том, что она устроит им длинную перемену.  
  
\- Кто знает о времени больше, чем путешественник во времени? – отвечает вопросом на вопрос Луи.  
  
И Гарри считает, что это очень даже хороший аргумент.  
  
\- Мы скоро увидимся, солнце, – говорит Луи и еще раз взъерошивает ему волосы.  
  
А потом исчезает. Первые несколько секунд Гарри ощущает себя особенно одиноким в этом огромном лесу, а впереди маячат бесконечные пять дней.  
  
Но потом он возвращается к набору Лего, вспоминая все, что сказал ему Луи, и принимается за дело.

 

 **Декабрь 2021**  
 _Гарри 27, Луи 30_  
  
В этот Новый Год они решают остаться дома. Они в последний раз справляют этот праздник в статусе бездетной пары (они очень на это надеются, хотя, видит Бог, весь процесс заключения договора занял намного больше времени, чем им бы хотелось) и поначалу рассматривают вариант с посещением одного из множества мероприятий, на которые их пригласили, или возможность последней отвязной вечеринкой, но конечный вариант оказывается идеальным.  
  
Луи движется глубоко внутри Гарри в медленном восхитительном темпе. Они сложили на пол целую кучу одеял из овечьей шерсти, чтобы ковер не царапал Гарри спину. На коже Луи пляшут изящные отсветы от огня в камине гостиной, и Гарри почти околдован переливающимися золотистыми оттенками. Где-то на фоне все еще приглушенно играет «Реальная Любовь», но кому нужен Хью Грант и Колин Ферт, когда есть вот это мгновение?  
  
Луи сбивается с ритма, но это не страшно, ведь причина в том, что он наклоняется за отчаянным и нежным поцелуем.  
  
\- Ты близко, малыш?  
  
Гарри ухитряется кивнуть, приподнимая ноги, которыми он обвивает бедра Луи, еще выше и сжимаясь сильнее вокруг члена Луи, словно хочет заставить его войти еще глубже.  
  
\- Я так сильно тебя люблю, – начинает бормотать Луи, и это верный признак того, что к нему неотвратимо подбирается оргазм. Это и расфокусированный взгляд. – Не могу дождаться того момента, когда мы вместе будем растить детей. Стану хорошим отцом…  
  
Гарри стонет, его возбуждение подскакивает до невменяемого уровня.  
  
\- Буду учить их играть в футбол, и в долгих поездках на машине мы все будем петь. А ты будешь собирать нашим крохам в школу самый полезный ланч …  
  
\- Маленькие сэндвичи с огурцом… – подключается Гарри, приподнимая бедра навстречу Луи. Сильнее и быстрее.  
  
\- Ох, так невероятно хорошо… Я буду наливать им чай с молоком, и мы будем устраивать семейные вечера просмотра фильмов… черт… и целыми днями рисовать пальцами. А когда они станут тинейджерами, мы вызовемся добровольцами на организацию школьных мероприятий и будем их смущать, и, ох, черт, будем так ими гордиться, всегда. И будем так счастливы, и…  
  
Гарри со вскриком кончает, и двумя секундами позже Луи следует за ним за грань удовольствия. Гарри приходит в голову, что, наверное, это первые в истории человечества оргазмы, полученные в процессе обсуждения школьных ланчей и рисования пальцами.  
  
Черт, он не может дождаться того момента, когда станет папой.  
  
Кажется, мысли Луи тоже застопориваются на этой теме, даже когда он выходит из Гарри и плюхается рядом на одеяла.  
  
\- Сегодня агентство прислало нам папку с возможными вариантами. Ну, с анкетами кандидаток. На роль суррогатной матери.  
  
Гарри медленно кивает. Его разум все еще затянут легкой дымкой от недавнего секса.  
  
\- Да. Я видел ее на столе.  
  
\- Хочешь просмотреть документы сейчас? Или мы можем дождаться утра. Когда начнется 2022 год. _Господи_.  
  
Гарри перекатывается на бок, прижимаясь к плечу Луи. Несколько секунд он рассматривает лицо, которое знает так хорошо. Наверное, лучше, чем любое другое в этом мире. Но ему все равно почему-то никогда не надоедает им любоваться. Он притягивает Луи к себе за подбородок и целует. Ласково и уверенно.  
  
\- Давай сделаем это сейчас, – решает он, поднимаясь на ноги и утаскивая Луи за собой.  
  
Потому что Гарри покончил с ожиданием.  
  
Наконец-то.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chippendales – гастролирующая танцевальная труппа, известная своими лучшими представлениями с мужским стриптизом и характерными костюмами – бабочка и манжеты на голом торсе.  
> **88 унций это 11 стаканов (для сведения). Мальчики не мелочатся.  
> ***The Venetian Resort Hotel Casino – комплекс с отелем и казино в Лас-Вегасе.  
> ****Дайкири (исп. Daiquiri) — семейство алкогольных коктейлей кубинского происхождения, основными компонентами которых являются светлый ром, сок лайма и сахар.  
> *(5) Patron margarita – алкогольный коктейль, в который входит текила (patron silver tequila - 3 части), ликер (patron citronge liqueur - 2 части), сок лайма (1 часть) и лимона (1 часть).  
> *(6) Skyloft – бутик-отель в комплексе отелей и казино MGM Grand.  
> *(7) ándale – (с испанского) пошли, вперед. Arriba – вставай, поднимайся.  
> *(8) 110 футов – это 33,53 метра, примерно 11-12 этажей, если брать здание со стандартной высотой потолков около 2,5 метров.  
> *(9) Tiësto (есть как вариант Тье́сто], так и вариант Тие́сто) – нидерландский диджей, музыкальный продюсер, композитор, а также дизайнер одежды и филантроп.  
> *(10)Почти точно воспроизведенная фраза из песни «I'm Henery the Eighth, I Am». В оригинальном варианте фраза звучит так – «Second verse, same as the first!» И означает: второй куплет, такой же, как первый.   
> *(11) 4800 квадратных футов – это 445 квадратных метров.  
> *(12) Las Vegas Motor Speedway – комплекс треков для гонок, общей площадью около 490 гектар.  
> *(13) Green Bay Packers – профессиональная американская футбольная команда.  
> *(14) Слова из песни "Wouldn't It Be Nice" Beach Boys.  
> Wouldn’t it be nice if we could wake up, in the morning when the day is new?  
> (Разве не здорово было бы, если бы мы могли проснуться утром в новом дне?)  
> Baby then there wouldn’t be a single thing we couldn’t do. We could be married, and then we’d be happy…  
> (Малыш, не существовало бы ничего, что мы не смогли бы сделать. Мы могли бы пожениться и быть счастливыми…)  
> *(15) Mile High Club - слэнговый термин, объединяющий людей, которые занимались сексом в самолете на высоте не менее одной мили (5 280 футов или 1 609 м). Это образное выражение, официально такого клуба не существует.  
> *(16) Отсылка к названию группы: ONE DIRECTION – одно направление.  
> *(17) Измененный текст песни Тейлор Свифт «Mary's Song».  
> He said, you were seven and I was five, I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky, like pretty lights…   
> (Он сказал: «Тебе было семь, а мне было пять, я смотрел на тебя, как на звезды, что сияли в небе прекрасными огоньками»…)  
> When you’ll be eighty-seven I’ll be eighty-five, I’ll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky, oh my my my.  
> (Когда тебе будет восемьдесят семь, а мне восемьдесят пять, я все еще буду смотреть на тебя, как на звезды в небе.)


End file.
